Rising
by SnowHelm
Summary: (Follows on from Blight & Bliss and Revelations). The board is set, the first moves made. With a Seeker demanding answers and a renegade Warden on the loose with Flemeth's Grimoire; Grace finds herself in a race against time to stop the unthinkable, the rise of an Old God. War is coming to Thedas and everyone will have to choose a side. (AU)
1. Fade Walking

_**Author Note:** Welcome to the third story of the series. I hope this lives up to its predecessors! Please help me out by leaving a review. I'd love to find out what I'm doing right, what isn't working and how I can improve. Your thoughts are always appreciated. Thanks in advance for reading and I hope you enjoy._

_****__Disclaimer: __I do not own Dragon Age Origins / Awakenings / DA2 or any of its characters._

**xXx**

As dawns soft light spilled like liquid gold into the bedroom, Grace had managed to convince herself it was just a dream. It was a culmination of her subconscious musings. It was only natural after all, for her to think of the mage with her mother's Grimoire and the remaining Old Gods.

Slipping out of the bed, Grace went to check on the children. Aurora and Freya had curled up in bed together, Sirius lounging on the floor. Tarin had stayed over that night and Gabriel had crept out of his bed and was curled up at Tarin's feet, Phoenix stretched out beside them on the bed. Grace left them to sleep and wandered out to the small garden. The winter months had been mild so far, the sky stretched onwards in an endless pale blue uninterrupted by clouds. The sun shone brightly; though her touch was cold, the crisp chill of winter in the air. Grace could smell the approach of snow, and took a deep breath of the sweet fresh air. She almost relaxed, but the nagging sense that something was very wrong chipped away at her usual good humour. Grace turned as Gabriel slipped his hand into hers; his little face turned up with a serious expression, making him look older than his three years. She squeezed his hand gently.

"He's waking up." Gabriel whispered.

Grace felt the blood drain from her face and knelt down in front of her son. "Do you know who is waking up sweetheart?" Gabriel shuddered and snuggled against his mother, gently stroking her hair. "Don't worry my darling, I'll keep you safe."

"I know. Love you mom." His small hand patting her shoulder.

**xXx**

Grace was distracted the entire journey to Vigil's Keep. It was their usual monthly visit, but now Grace had another agenda in mind. She had to find out what was going on and she knew just how to do it. Entering the Fade was no simple walk in the park and she would have preferred not to do this alone; but she knew if she so much as hinted at what she intended to do, her family and friends would do everything in their power to stop her and she had the sense that they were running out of time.

They arrived late in the afternoon; Duncan laughed happily as Aurora and Gabriel ran into his legs almost knocking him over, Freya taking small delicate steps waiting patiently until he picked her up nuzzling her nose. She smiled and hugged his neck before holding her hands out for Sunshine. Aurora and Gabriel raced up the Keeps steps followed by Tarin to find Ayreh and Rivika as Sunshine carried Freya.

Aurora immediately took command of the children; even Tarin simply chuckled and followed her. Freya stayed with the adults for a little while until Eruon wandered in clutching his father's hand. Freya's eyes locked on him and she squirmed in Sunshine's arms until she was released, toddling her way over to him. Eruon was as much taken with Freya as she was with him and he took her hand taking her out to the garden, Emily walking behind them grinning.

"I do believe your daughter has a crush on my son." Lynais grinned, chuckling as they left the room.

Grace smiled. "They do seem to adore each other, it's very sweet."

"I can't deny that."

Grace sat at the bench exchanging news, disappointed that Sigrun and Nathaniel had left that morning with some Weisshaupt Wardens. She didn't pry, it was none of her business any longer,

Alistair looked miserable; the Wardens had arrived after he and Anders had left for Highever. He had thought he would only be apart from Nate for a few days, now he had no idea how long it would be before he saw his lover again. Grace squeezed his hand gently, though a knot of discomfort was starting to form in her stomach.

**xXx**

Grace sat on the hilltop she had sat with Justice so long ago, a complicated series of protection and amplification glyphs surrounding her. The children were tucked up in bed and everyone else was playing cards. She had slipped out saying she was tired and needed an early night.

Setting up some globes of fire to ward off the chill of the night, Grace settled herself on the ground. Hunter and Shadow kept looking at her, their eyes clearly expressing their dissatisfaction with her current actions. Grace had hugged them both and told them to keep watch. Grace wrapped her Wild around her and entered the Fade.

_She realised just how much she missed Justice as she stood within the changing landscape. Grace called to the magic of the Grimoire at first; feeling herself tugged along, the Fade changing to a small darkened chamber, possibly somewhere in the Deep Roads, though she couldn't be sure. _

_Grace glanced around feeling another's presence; her eyes widening in delight as she saw Justice. He looked just as he had the last time she had seen him, face serious, the soft glow of pale light that made up his body and armour though he did not seem quite as solid. Running across the room she wrapped her arms around him. "You did come back to the Fade." Her voice filled with joy. _

_Justice held her tightly for a moment before he stepped back, his face an agony of sadness and regret. "I have only a moment. Grace there is much danger. You must stop the Old Gods from awaking."_

_Grace stared in surprise. "Justice, how do you know about that? What are you doing here?"_

_"Forgive me! I made a terrible mistake."_

_"Justice what are you talking about?" She wrapped her Wild around him to give him stability._

_He seemed to shudder in her grasp. "I did not return to the Fade."_

_Grace stared at him in confusion. "But... but you're here."_

_He lowered his head. "Not all things are as they seem."_

_"Justice tell me what is going on!"_

_"I wanted to live, to experience everything. I desired a living body." He hung his head. "I made a terrible mistake and its cost far extends my mere existence."_

_Grace paled realising what he meant. "Justice who did you join with?"_

_"It was a mistake!" His voice held such pain Grace couldn't bear it and she wrapped her arms around him again. However faint, he was still solid enough to feel. He surrendered to her embrace, aching at the sensation of her Wild rippling through him. _

_"Let me help you. Tell me who you joined with. Tell me where you are and I will find a way to free you, send you back to the Fade properly."_

_Justice shook his head. "I am only in the Fade because he is." He shuddered. "There is so little of me left. I wanted to help; to bring freedom to mages, to begin to right so many injustices. He took what I am and warped it. I am no longer myself."_

_Grace realised she was trembling. "Justice, you know about the Old God because you joined with the mage who is trying to wake them didn't you?"_

_Justice couldn't meet her gaze. "If I had known..."_

_"Justice tell me where you are."_

_He stiffened. "He is coming, you must leave. Do not come here again."_

_"Justice I have to find him to stop him, you must tell me where you are! Please help me!"_

_"We are where freedom declares its name, yet resides in bondage."_

_"Justice what are you talking about?"_

_"I cannot speak more plainly." He shuddered as a spasm of pain wracked his body._

_Grace clutched him. "Justice, who is the mage?" She snarled in frustration as he faded._

_Grace cried out, a sharp intake of breath almost choking her as the Fade shifted around her. The cavern was beautiful, the soft gleam of the crystals hitting and enhancing the gleam of the moss that had managed to cling to the walls. Turning slowly she stared at the sleeping dragon, approaching cautiously. There was no hint of taint and for that she was grateful, she did not wish to face another Archdemon. On the other hand; that meant she was inches away from one of the Old Gods._

_Grace tried to move through the rock as she had when chasing the Architect; to find out where the Old God slumbered, but was unable to leave the cave. Grace settled on a rock realising with a flutter of panic that now she was here, she apparently wasn't leaving. _

_Barely minutes had passed when she felt the faint press of magic. Someone; somewhere was casting a spell, faint tendrils of red light curling around the old God. The dragon slowly opened his eyes, blinking and swivelling his head to look at her. He gazed at her unblinking before stretching out his claws; extending his graceful neck, before focusing on her._

_"Blood of my blood." He murmured._

_"That's a little disturbing when you say that." Grace ventured. _

_"You walk my dreams young dragon, tell me why."_

_Grace stared at him startled. "I don't know."_

_The dragon shimmered and a man looking astonishingly like Alistair stood before her. The Old God eyed her curiously. "This form does not please you? Perhaps this?" He took on darker features making Grace flush._

_"Perhaps you could clothe yourself."_

_He let out a rich chuckle before a robe of emerald silk clothed his body. "This is suitable, yes?"_

_"It's better." It was unsettling to have him watching her in the form of Garrett Hawke._

_He stretched his arms above his head, luxuriating in the release of the echoes of cramp from his physical form which still slumbered. "I am Razikale. How long have I slept thus far?"_

_"Several thousand years I would imagine."_

_Razikale's eyes darkened with anger. "So long have I been trapped!" He cocked his head watching her. "In dreams I have seen you. In dreams the mage comes to me with promises of release." He snarled. "In dreams I am held, I want my freedom young dragon!"_

_Grace watched him cautiously. Being next to an Old God, even if it was in the Fade was a little concerning as she had no idea his powers. Shape changing appeared to be the norm, although anything was possible in the Fade. "What does he want in return for freeing you?"_

_Razikale's mood shifted abruptly and he laughed a deep throaty noise that reverberated through her whole body. He gave a crooked grin, his imagine shifting to Anders and then Zevran before returning back to Hawke, almost as though he was trying on a suit to find the best fit. "He wants freedom for mages." Razikale licked his lips moving closer to her; Grace stood up and moved back, maintaining the distance between them. He reached for her hair, Grace slipping just out of reach. _

_"Will you give him what he wants?"_

_"Of a fashion. Mages will have more freedom than they have at present; but they will bow to me, just as he will." He gave her a lazy grin. "Just as you will."_

_Grace felt the whispers of his song starting to extend out to her. She reacted swiftly; extending her own song, lulling him back into slumber within the Fade, wrapping him in her Wild to counteract the spells of the mage. She knew he would not fall under the spell of her song so easily a second time._

_She felt a sharp tugging sensation as the Fade seemed to shudder around her and she was pulled backwards; getting a flash once more of the dark chamber, before she was removed forcibly from the Fade._

Grace felt a rush of air, her body pulsing almost painfully and she was once more on the hilltop. It took her a few moments to come back to herself and she winced. Standing with their arms folded glaring at her were Alistair, Anders and Zevran.

**xXx**

Justice felt his energy body coil in on itself; he curled into the darkest recess of the mages mind and trembled. When he had agreed to the merge he had been angry that he had not been allowed to go with Grace to seek out the Architect. The body he inhabited was decaying badly and he knew it would not hold his form for much longer. There was so much injustice and he had no intention of leaving Grace to face it without him. The mage was genuine in his drive to seek freedom for mages; however unlike Grace's vision of the future where mages obtained their freedom in a peaceful way, after the merge he realised that the mage in whose body he resided was prepared to do whatever it took, including manipulation, bloodshed and forbidden magic. Justice had learnt quickly that freedom for mages was secondary to the culmination of power and a long coveted desire.

Justice had been intoxicated by it; swept along with the rush of emotions and before he realised what was happening, the mage had found a way to channel his power, his link to the Fade, to bring his terrible plans to fruition. He had tried to counsel the mage; soothe his rage and ease his bitterness, but the mage proved too strong.

He was taken further from Grace and as the mages thoughts and plans became darker; each twist taking them down a path forged in blood and deception, Justice knew he was lost and that all Grace was working for would be destroyed if the mage was successful.

Justice realised to his deep regret that contacting Grace helped the mage and that his warnings would only serve to bring her to him. He shuddered wishing he could control the mage for but a moment, just long enough to drive a dagger into his heart.

**xXx**

Grace shifted uncomfortably beneath the glares of her husband and lovers, Anders holding out his hand and helping her to her feet. "Fancy meeting you here." She tried desperately to lighten the mood.

"What in Andraste's name did you think you were doing?" Anders hissed.

Grace squirmed. "Perhaps we should discuss this inside." Zevran gave her that look that told her if her answer was not satisfactory she was in big trouble. Alistair and Anders looks were similar. She glanced to Hunter and Shadow. "A bit of warning they were coming would have been nice." Hunter whined softly and she shook her head, her fingers sinking into their fur as she followed her lovers back to the Keep. They moved into Anders room; Grace snuggling under the covers to get warm, her men did not approach the bed, simply watching her.

"I believe you owe us an explanation." Zevran's soft voice held an edge to it that made Grace shiver.

"I believe our renegade Warden wanted my mother's Grimoire so he could awaken the remaining Old Gods."

Zevran stared at her wide eyed. "What led you to that conclusion?"

Grace pulled at the blanket in agitation. "I dreamt of the Old God waking, the way Wardens dream so I know it was real."

"Well that's just dampened an otherwise lovely day." Anders muttered, sitting on the sofa and stretching out.

"What exactly were you doing out there?" Zevran had moved to sit on the edge of the bed, Grace not in the least comforted by his close proximity.

"I thought I could use the Fade to track him in a similar way to the time I tracked down the Architect. I assumed that the dream, or whatever it was meant that there was some kind of active connection. I tried to track down the Grimoire, but instead I found Justice. I believe Justice merged with our renegade Warden. I tried to find out who it is, but he was pulled away, or maybe I was." All three men looked at her startled.

Anders frowned. "How could Justice have merged with another Warden? There were no other Wardens?"

Grace quickly outlined her conversation with the Fade spirit. "Maybe he managed to keep some kind of form until he found a host. There's something else; he's afraid of whoever he merged with, said it was a mistake. Whoever this Warden is; he's really, really bad news."

"I think we realised that by the whole trying to wake up an Old God." Alistair pointed out.

Grace pulled a face. "I know; but I got the impression this isn't about raising an Old God exactly, he's raising the Old God as a means to get something he coverts and it's not just freedom for mages."

Anders gave a low groan. "That's just great. What else could he possibly want that is more important to a mage than freedom?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is we need to make sure he never gets it."

**xXx**

It felt odd to Grace that she was in a meeting with all of the Wardens; it had been a long time. Grace had finished explaining her dream and her trip into the Fade. She flushed under the less than happy looks of her father and friends.

Duncan rubbed his beard. "An Archdemon is bad enough, but an Old God in full command of himself is just downright terrifying."

"We've exhausted every avenue trying to find this renegade; he's like a bloody ghost!" Danforth muttered.

Grace still wasn't sure what to make of Justice's words to her. All of the Wardens and Keeps soldiers had been accounted for after the battle and no-one had gone missing. Grace rubbed her forehead in agitation. Perhaps Justice had managed to travel as far as the Warden outpost at Montsimmard in Orlais. Her father dismissed her suggestion, explaining that Lomora had demanded an accounting of the Wardens after Orzammar and to their great frustration no Warden appeared to be unaccounted for. Grace was ready to believe this went deeper and someone was covering for the renegade; but her father had merely sighed and Grace had withdrawn the suggestion, she was a little biased against the Wardens outside of Ferelden after all. Her thoughts turned to Razikale. If the mage succeeded and woke him they would be in for a world of trouble. "The mage was casting a spell while I was in the Fade. I think I managed to counteract it, but I have no idea if what I've done will last long term. We need to find Razikale, or this renegade Warden and fast." The Wardens fell into heated discussion, but they were still no closer to finding either.

"Perhaps Lomora has a lead, she is as eager to find him as we are and I have been summoned to Weisshaupt."

Grace glanced up the prickle of discomfort moving down her spine. "Ah the joys of Weisshaupt. Have fun with that."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "You get more like Anders every time I see you." A hint of a smile curling his lips.

Grace glanced to Anders. "I'll take that as a complement."

Anders grinned smugly, giving out a yelp as Oghren playfully punched his arm. "Makers sake Oghren, I'd like to be able to use that arm."

"Quit whining like a little girl sparkle fingers."

"If we can get back to the matter at hand!" Duncan demanded.

Gavarth cracked his knuckles. "Who's going with you boss?"

Duncan rolled back his shoulders. "Alistair is also to attend. Lomora suggested yourself; Loren, Merek, Tobias and Oghren to come with us. That gives us a nicely rounded team. I would have also included Nathaniel and Sigrun, but as you know they left yesterday with Briant and his Wardens on a mission."

Alistair worried at his lip. "Why the quick departure?"

Duncan frowned slightly. "I was not given the details of the mission; only that Nathaniel was required and I sent Sigrun with him given how well they work together." Grace frowned, but held her tongue. Duncan noticed his daughters look. "What is it Grace?"

"Far be it from me to question the actions of the First Warden, but why didn't she leave you to make your own team selection?"

"I assume that will be revealed on our arrival? It is not so unusual for such a request to be made."

Grace was not appeased. "Why call for the Commander _and_ his Senior Warden? Surely the point of having a senior is that one stays when the other is called to Weisshaupt. Why ask for Tobias and not Anders as Senior Mage Warden? Why take the only Warden with Templar abilities from the Keep? Why take Nathaniel specifically for this unknown mission and why as his Commander were you not given any details? This doesn't seem in the slightest bit odd to you?"

"Grace it really isn't so unusual for a Commander and Senior Warden to be called to Weisshaupt together. The Keep is well defended and the group has a tactical advantage of mage, Templar, rogue and warrior. It is a good mix. As for the mission, sometimes The First Warden keeps everyone in the dark. It is need to know."

Grace scowled. "As his Commander I would have thought you would need to know the whereabouts of your Wardens and what they are doing."

"Grace!" She flinched slightly at his growl. "I take orders just as everyone else does."

"Fine. Just be careful."

Duncan gave the hint of a smile. "Always. We will be leaving in two days."

The meeting had broken up with everyone feeling frustrated. When Grace fell asleep that night, her dreams were filled with dragons and war.

**xXx**

The Keep was a bustle of activity as the Wardens made preparations for traveling to Weisshaupt. Grace was becoming more agitated by the hour. She went to Wade to see how he was getting on with the communication device she was commissioning. Not seeing Alistair daily was difficult for the children, not to mention herself and being apart from Anders was torture and she wanted a way for them to communicate over distance. Master Wade along with Sandal had attempted to weave various runes into orbs and mirrors, but none of them worked. Grace had often thought about going back to Kirkwall and seeing what Merrill knew about the Eluvian, but she didn't want to encourage the elf in any adverse way.

"We had some success with the last prototype, but it burnt out and exploded after a few seconds."

"Please keep trying Master Wade."

"Of course. Umm, the thing is... we've umm... run out of funds."

"Oh." Grace rubbed her forehead in frustration. "I'll see what I can do." She was startled as a bag of gold coins were dumped on the workbench.

"That should be enough to cover it." Alistair's grin lit his face.

"Where on earth did you get that!" Grace gasped.

"Warden coffers."

"You can't use that." She muttered, handing the pouch back to him.

Alistair grinned and handed the money back to Wade. "Are you kidding, if they manage to figure this out we will have instant communication with every Warden Outpost. That is worth paying for."

"I suppose."

Alistair wrapped his arms around her waist. "And getting to see my beautiful wife and gorgeous children daily is an incentive for me to ensure it happens."

Grace smiled. "It would be nice."

Alistair pulled her away clasping her hands. "You disapprove of the Wardens using whatever it is once it's made?"

"No; not at all, I think it will make things a lot easier, I just ….. I don't know Alistair I feel off. I guess I'm just scared about what this renegade Warden is doing."

Alistair pulled her close. "Hopefully Lomora has a lead and we can find the son of a bitch and end this before it starts."

"That's just it Alistair, the Old God is just one part of this puzzle. I dread to think of what else he is capable of. I have no idea what is in my mother's Grimoire, but I doubt it's anything pleasant."

"We'll find him Grace, whatever it takes."

**xXx**

The Wardens were ready to leave for Weisshaupt, Alistair struggling to disentangle himself from his children who had wrapped around his legs refusing to let him leave. They had given the other Wardens and their grandfather hugs goodbye and were now firmly anchoring their father to the courtyard. Finally Aurora pulled back and putting her hands on her hips glared up at her father.

"You promised we would spend the_ whole_ week together!" Aurora pouted.

Alistair managed to kneel down, Gabriel and Freya still clutching him. "I know sweetheart, but I have to go with your grandpa to see the First Warden. You know papa's work is very important."

"Hate your work!" She said angrily stomping her foot.

Alistair pulled her into a hug as she burst into tears. "I'll be back soon sweetheart, I promise."

Aurora sniffed, her blue eyes wet with tears. "Stay!" She pleaded.

Alistair felt as though his heart was tearing apart. "Darling I have to go."

"Please papa, stay!" Gabriel's soft voice interrupted them as he tugged on his father's hair to get his attention.

Alistair pulled all three children into a huge hug. "I have to go my darlings, but I'll be back soon and we'll have lots of fun when I get back." He gave them each a kiss. "I want you to be good while I'm away." All three nodded solemnly; before he walked them over to Grace, Aurora and Gabriel clasping her hands, Freya holding onto her leg. Alistair gently kissed Grace. "I'll be back soon, promise."

"Be safe." She whispered; giving him another kiss before kneeling down with the children, as they waved the Wardens off, her agitation increasing as they rode out of sight.

**xXx**

Alistair glanced back towards the Keep and felt his heart sink. Duncan patted his back consolingly. "I was told I was a 'horrible daddy' by the twins for leaving."

Alistair glanced up. "I guess this is why Warden's tend not to have families."

Duncan nodded. "We've made a rod for our own backs Alistair; but quite frankly, I'll take the odd time being told I'm horrible to have the other times when I get to share their laughter and their tears. I missed out on all of it with Grace, so I'm cherishing it this time around."

Alistair smiled and spurred his horse on so they could catch up with the others. The sooner they got to Weisshaupt and found out what Lomora wanted the sooner they could get home.

The Wardens headed West keeping on the Imperial Highway. Most of their journey would be on that road all being well. They were making good time until they reached Orlais. That was when the trouble started.


	2. When In Orlais

The snow fell thickly on the ground, an icy wind cutting through thick cloaks until the group of Wardens were shivering. The horses were skittish and distressed by the vicious weather. Duncan was unhappy about the delay, but decided heading into Jader would be their best bet of sheltering the horses and themselves until the storm had passed.

Finding lodgings proved more difficult because of the weather and in the end they had one room between the seven of them, in a small establishment on the outskirts of the town called The Leaping Lord. Dumping their equipment in the room they headed to the main bar for a meal and several drinks. The Tavern was clean and dry and although the food looked slightly less than desirable, their ale was first class. The Wardens had taken up a darkened corner, slowly relaxing as their bodies soaked in the heat of the roaring fire and the ale coursing through them.

Oghren and Gavarth slammed their jugs of ale together after their fourth pint and started singing in their rough, surprisingly melodic voices. Duncan groaned, why they always had to sing this song was beyond him.

"Ooohh, I've heard of dwarves who get in fights, 'bout every time they drink.  
And those who need to have a woman just to help them think.  
And if you want to see a dwarf whine and beg and plead.  
Just pour out all his ale and take away his mead!

There's never been a Paragon of Wisdom or of Thinking.  
And though I tried a time or two, I ne'r got raised for stinking.  
But hang around here long enough and don't you go a blinking.  
'Cuz someday I am gonna be the Paragon of Drinking!"

They roared with laughter once they had finished, slapping each other's backs. Alistair chuckled raising his mug to the dwarves. "Fine voices gentlemen."

"Come on Ali, let's hear those reeds of yours!" Gavarth demanded thumping the table, joined by the others until Alistair relented.

"Makers sake if it will shut you up." Alistair grumbled. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Dane and the Werewolf." They all yelled knowing he hated it because it was so long, but they all agreed their Warden Prince had a fine singing voice. Alistair scowled and took a sip of his ale, clearing his throat. The Wardens grinned as the chatter hushed. Alistair flushed when he finished the song realising he was the centre of attention. He received a round of applause and several of the patrons even raised their mugs to him.

"At least he was better than those dwarves." A gentleman in finery muttered; turning to his two guards, who snickered.

"No accounting for taste." Gavarth spoke loudly, grinning at the look of distaste on the man's face.

Finally they turned in for the night; fighting to get to the bed first and ending as a mass of tangled drunken limbs, waking up late the following morning, the storm still in full force.

Duncan ensured they had the room for a further night and they settled down in the bar where it was warm and began playing cards. Alistair briefly left the tavern to check on the horses and by the time he returned he was shivering. The barmaid gave him a flirty grin as she poured him an ale. Alistair smiled amicably before moving over to his friends, the young woman's eyes following his every movement.

**xXx**

"It is him, I am positive." The barmaid spoke quietly with her contact, whose hood shielded his face. "That is Prince Alistair."

"So what if it is? He is a former prince and as such is worthless."

She gave him a glare that made him pay attention. "Trust me, Marjolaine will want to know." His eyes widened for a brief moment before he gave a slight nod, finished his drink and slipped out into the storm.

**xXx**

Tobias threw his hand of cards down in disgust. "I hate this game!" He muttered, handing over some coins to a grinning Loren.

"Come my friend, you only hate it because you have yet to master its subtleties."

"As if elves could master anything other than basic tasks!" The gentleman in finery from the previous evening muttered, his guards smirking.

Loren's fists clenched in anger; Tobias's eyes widened, his cheeks flushed. Alistair turned his gaze to the nobleman. "And I thought it was Tevinter that held such backward opinions, I suggest you apologise." Alistair's calm tone demanded complete compliance.

The nobleman returned his gaze with haughty contempt, his guards sitting up straight sensing this was going to go bad fast. "I could expect no better of a Ferelden. I hear you are treating your elves as equals these days, quite ridiculous!"

"Elves are equals." Alistair snarled.

"Alistair you will not change his opinion. Let it go." Loren murmured.

"Oh listen to how he speaks to his betters, even if it is to a Ferelden dog!"

"Watch your tongue, or you won't be able to sit down on that noble arse of yours for a week." Oghren growled his hand on his axe.

"How dare you speak to me in that way you filthy_ dwarf_!" His tone dripping with distaste.

Alistair was on his feet and standing before the man, his face etched with fury. "I suggest you apologise, or must I give you a lesson in manners?"

"Apologise to elves; dwarves and Ferelden dogs, I think not." He gave a squeal as Alistair lifted him from his seat, the two guards staring wide eyed at the axes practically grazing their throats from two equally angry dwarves.

"I think you nug humpers have a problem hearing; apologise, or lose a limb." Gavarth hissed.

"I am Lord Mantellan. You will release me immediately."

"Apologise." Alistair snarled.

Duncan gave a low moan as he entered the room returning from the privy. He was very fond of his son in law, but on occasion if he was riled he was less than diplomatic and Duncan knew being stuck in the tavern and one room between them had his Wardens spoiling for a fight.

"I... I apologise." Lord Mantellan gasped.

Alistair released him. "I suggest you be more respectful of other cultures in future."

Lord Mantellan's face turned a deep red. Alistair easily dodged his blade and the room descended into chaos. Fists flying; tables overturned, chairs thrown and bodies swiftly following. The Wardens found themselves pinned into a corner; but they were seasoned fighters, and pressed the aggressors hard. Alistair landed a well-aimed punch that laid Lord Mantellan out cold.

Tobias ducked a chair and sent out a misdirection hex which unfortunately also hit Oghren whose wildly swinging axe suddenly became more of a danger to his fellows who darted out of the way. "Sorry!"

Oghren glared, dumped his axe and used himself as a dwarven battering ram, taking down the nobleman's guards who were trying to get him out of the way of further harm.

One of the undercover guards began using blood magic; but Merek's training saved them as he threw the mage down with a Smite, before driving his sword through his chest.

When the fighting finally stopped the Warden's found themselves with only a few minor injuries; the nobleman and his guards, or those that were still breathing limping outside to find alternative accommodation. Duncan found himself having to pay for all of the damage to keep their room. On the upside because so many had left he was able to book two other rooms for the night.

The barmaid brought them food and ale and winked at Alistair leaning close to him. "He had it coming." She purred softly. Alistair smiled, trying not to flush and concentrated on his meal.

"Nothing like a fight to build up the appetite." Oghren murmured eyeing the plateful with glee.

"No more fighting unless necessary!" Duncan commanded. "I don't have the coin to keep paying for the damage!"

**xXx**

They resupplied and headed back onto the Imperial Highway. Bad weather continued to impede their progress in the form of rain and tempers were quick to flare, though just as quickly soothed. They resupplied at Lydes and Verchiel, though did not linger more than a night in each. Duncan was eager to move on as quickly as possible.

The Warden Commander felt his agitation increasing, Montsimmard was barely a few miles away and he was hoping to slip by unnoticed. He gave a soft growl as he saw a rider approaching them, knowing he would not be able to avoid a visit to the Warden Compound.

The rider called them to a halt and identified himself as Warden Nemal. "Warden Commander Kristoff wishes to speak with you."

Duncan maintained a neutral face and nodded. He and Kristoff had met once before and it had not gone well and they had parted on less than amicable terms. They rode in silence until they entered the compound. It was a large building with the usual flare for Orlesian architecture. He felt eyes upon him and glanced to an upper window, Kristoff staring down at him. Duncan suppressed his anger and followed the Warden into the building after their horses were stabled, his Wardens following him.

Duncan alone was shown into Kristoff's study, the others were taken to a smaller seating area and provided with refreshments.

"Duncan."

"Kristoff."

Both men watched each other in silence for several moments. "It has been some time." The hint of menace lacing Kristoff's words.

"I'm sure we can agree it has not been long enough."

"We have yet to come across any trace of these new Darkspawn you supposedly fought and defeated."

Duncan slowly leaned forward fixing Kristoff with a piercing stare. "Why am I here?"

"I want answers!"

"To what questions?"

"We are well aware of which races the different Darkspawn come from; so tell me Duncan, from what did your reptilian creatures spawn?"

"I thought that was clear in the report."

"Ah yes, through the seed of an Old God." Duncan bit his tongue knowing that was only partly true. "The mechanics of such a feat do not bear thinking about." Sarcasm dripped from his words.

"I prefer not to dwell on it."

Kristoff leaned forward. "Whatever happened in Orzammar was enough to have your daughter; previously such a fierce supporter of the Wardens, leave you high and dry so to speak."

"Grace has her own duties to attend to."

"Let me make myself clear, I don't trust you and I don't trust your daughter. Something happened in Orzammar that you are trying to cover up and I will find out what it is."

Duncan leaned back into the chair looking at Kristoff with undisguised contempt. "Think what you will. We encountered a new breed of Darkspawn and dealt with the threat. There is nothing more to it than that."

"Then I apologise for having delayed your journey. I'm sure you will want to get underway immediately."

Duncan rose. "Just one thing Kristoff. If you or your Wardens go anywhere near my daughter, it will be the last thing you do."

Kristoff leaned back into his chair and turned away from Duncan, silently dismissing him.

**xXx**

Duncan was in a foul mood as they left the Warden Compound and he drove them hard. They had few breaks, only stopping when exhaustion threatened or they needed to resupply. The weather marginally improved which did help their spirits, but the journey was long and taking its toll on the travellers. Duncan allowed them the luxury of booking rooms in The Lion's Mane when they reached Cumberland. The Wardens were able to get three rooms, much to their relief.

They ate a decent meal and indulged in ale and a card game before retiring for the evening. Alistair and Merek continue to play cards long after the others had gone to bed. The brothers enjoyed spending time together and a firm bond had formed between the two. Alistair wandered up to the bar ordering them another pint. He flushed when a woman at the bar flashed him a smile. Her long black hair covered the majority of her face, hazel eyes sparking in the firelight. He headed back to the table and when he looked back she was gone.

When the brothers retired for the evening, Alistair glanced back convinced the woman who had smiled at him at the bar was following them.

Merek chuckled, unable to resist the opportunity to tease. "I wouldn't have thought a woman's smile would have the Hero of Ferelden so nervous!"

Alistair nudged his brother and grinned. He shut the bedroom door and bolted it; propping his shield up against it as an extra precaution, should someone try and force it open, they would be quickly alerted.

**xXx**

Marjolaine slipped out of the tavern and dissolved into the shadows having satisfied herself that the former prince was in fact traveling through Orlais. She had been paid a lot of money to ensure he did not reach Weisshaupt. She smiled to herself as she gave her man a coded message and watched him gallop into the night. They would enter the Silent Plains, but they would not leave them.

**xXx**

The Wardens set up camp next to a stream to replenish their water supplies before entering the desert land. All of their tempers were frayed and Merek was starting to think some unseen force was at work, although he could detect no magic. He had never seen everyone so at odds with each other and the closer they drew to the Silent Plains the worse it became. Merek's usual relaxed demeanor was under increasing pressure as the groups agitation escalated, finding himself quick to snap at his fellows. Thinking a little space from each other would help; the Wardens spaced their tents further apart than usual. Separated and distracted they were caught off guard when the wolves attacked.

Oghren was the first to realise what was happening; the jaws clamping hard around his arm, teeth scraping against metal, claws ripping through padding. Oghren bellowed and drove his head against that of the wolf, stunning the creatures long enough to shake it off and remove its head with his axe.

Tobias and Loren were near enough to each other that when the wolves attacked them Tobias cast Misdirection and Loren cleanly killed the floundering beasts, both running back to the main campsite as howls and the clash of steel echoed out through the trees. Gavarth and Oghren were back to back surrounded by five huge wolves. Duncan drove his daggers deep into fur and flesh, tossing aside the wolf that had pinned him to the ground. Tobias cast Sleep with the addition of Coma to ensure the wolves remained paralysed. The spell always took too much from him and Tobias sank to his knees breathing heavily. Oghren, Gavarth, Duncan and Loren quickly despatched the wolves, taking full advantage of the opportunity Tobias had provided them. Duncan did a quick body check; panic fluttering in his chest, of Maric's sons there was no sign.

**xXx**

Merek had gone down to the small stream to refill their water flasks, trying to sooth his agitation and freezing when he heard a rustling noise. He relaxed and nodded when Alistair joined him. The stream was covered by a thick canopy of leaves that were keeping the worst of the rain from the two brothers. Alistair helped him in his task, his eyes constantly sweeping around him.

"Expecting trouble brother?"

Alistair turned to Merek and shrugged. "I feel on edge, as though something is watching us. I've never known us to argue so much. I know something is wrong Merek, I just don't know what."

"I feel it too. Perhaps we should return to the others." They turned freezing, three wolves stood at the top of the bank watching them. Teeth bared, snarls ripped from throats and the wolves lunged. Alistair pushed Merek out of the way taking the brunt of the assault, his sword making quick work of the first wolf, Merek thrust his sword through the spine of the second wolf that had Alistair pinned to the ground, teeth grazing his exposed throat. The third wolf snarled and snapped before letting out a mournful howling. Alistair and Merek winced as the noise bordered on painful. Merek felt his knees give way as the howl continued, his head throbbing. He heard a thump; through squinted eyes seeing Alistair fall next to him, the world seemed to spin and as he slumped to the ground he lost consciousness.

**xXx**

Loren gave a hiss of shock seeing the tracks leading from the stream. "Two bodies were dragged from here. The tracks are deep with heavy armour. Some blood loss. No wolf would drag off an armoured body and certainly not in this fashion."

"Well something did." Oghren muttered.

"Makers sake I told everyone to stick together." Duncan muttered.

"Well perhaps if you hadn't been in such a temper since Montsimmard they wouldn't have broken from the group." Gavarth hissed.

Duncan glared at his friend and brother Warden feeling his fists clench of their own accord. "You're blaming me for this!"

"Stop!" Loren yelled getting in between them. "I have no idea what is going on, but this stops now! We have been at each other's throats since Cumberland and I'm tired of it! Now we need to work together to find Alistair and Merek, so focus on that! Leave your fighting for whatever took them."

Looking suitably ashamed Duncan and Gavarth headed in the direction of the tracks, Loren slipping ahead of them. Tobias and Oghren remaining at the camp.

The rain continued; the sky grey and dismal, Loren racing ahead fearing any tracks would be washed away. They ended abruptly at a rock face. There was no passageway they could find and no further tracks; at a loss they returned to the camp, unaware of the eyes that watched them.

**xXx**

Alistair gave a soft moan and eased himself into a sitting position blinking rapidly and trying to determine where he was. Merek lay on a bed of straw next to him, his chest rising and falling in a steady beat. They were in the corner of a small cave; Alistair heard a scuffling noise and focused on the figure by the cave entrance. The woman was hunched over and all but her eyes were covered in thick cloth. She motioned for him to approach as she sat on a rough stone shelf.

"Come son of Maric, I won't bite." Alistair cautiously rose, leaning over to wake his brother. "Let him sleep, my words are for you and you alone."

Alistair pulled back his hand and made his way over to the woman, his eyes sweeping the cave. "Where are we?"

"Not far from where you were. Your life was threatened and I chose to save it." She patted the stone next to her and Alistair after a moment's hesitation joined her.

"Who are you?"

"A friend." Her eyes flickered to Merek and Alistair was startled by the longing in the blue eyes.

"Do I know you?"

"We have met Alistair Theirin, at your wedding in fact."

Alistair gave a sharp hiss. "Airana!"

"Hush, or you will wake Merek."

"We thought you dead, Merek thinks you are dead."

"And so I am, for all intents and purposes."

"I... I don't understand." Airana shivered and slowly removed the cloth from her head revealing the vicious burns that scarred her. "Maker's breath!"

"It is better that he think I am dead, then spend his life pitying me."

"Grace was able to heal Jowan who was also badly burned; perhaps she could do the same for you. She would be devastated to know you are alive and did not go to her."

Airana covered her head and face once more. "And if she could not heal me what then, live under the shadow of their pity?"

"I'm sure something could be done, you must be in pain."

"It is bearable. My fate does not matter Alistair. How fares my sister?"

"She is well."

Airana smiled. "Despite all she has faced her light never dims. It bodes well for what is to come."

"What do you know Airana?"

"I have sensed that those in slumber are being nudged towards waking consciousness. Thedas stands on a knife edge and there are forces that are pushing hard for the return of the Old Gods. War is coming Alistair and it will forever change the world as we know it." Alistair felt his body turn to ice and was surprised to realise his hand was clasped between gloved fingers. "In the end Grace will be faced with a choice and the future of Thedas will rest on the decision she makes."

Alistair paled. "Of what decision do you speak?"

Airana sighed and bowed her head. "I see much, but not all. Know this, your love will be tested in ways you cannot imagine son of Maric and without your love she will fall."

"I would never forsake her!"

"I pray that is so." She patted his hand and passed him a cup of water, taking a sip of her own. "Be on your guard in the Silent Plains Alistair, there are those who seek to shorten your journey and your life."

Alistair took a drink feeling the cool water sooth his parched throat. He blinked rapidly and slumped back against the rock, Airana nimbly catching the cup before it fell from his grasp.

Airana gently stroked his cheek before moving over to Merek. "Goodbye my love." She gently pressed her gloved hand to his cheek, tears spilling from her eyes and soaking into the cloth. She turned from him, her heart breaking.

When they woke the brothers found themselves once more in the forest on the bank of the stream. Duncan's eyes widened when he saw Alistair and Merek walking back into the camp. "Maker's breath what happened?" He was met with puzzled looks; neither Alistair nor Merek had any memory after the wolf's howl had pierced their minds.

**xXx**

"How can you not remember?" Oghren grumbled for at least the tenth time that morning. "You were gone for hours! You must have been somewhere!"

"I agree Oghren, but knowing that does not bring me any closer to remembering." Merek sighed in frustration. "I was refilling the water flasks, Alistair and I were attacked by wolves and I lost consciousness. If we were taken elsewhere I have no memory of it."

Oghren glared about him at the trees that stretched on either side of him. "Give me stone, these bloody woods give me the creeps."

Merek stared ahead as grass gave way to sand dunes that stretched as far as the eye could see and shivered. "I don't think we'll be seeing another tree for a while."

Duncan nudged his horse closer to Alistair. "This is a strange business."

Alistair glanced around him uneasily. "It is unsettling; I feel as though I am on the point of remembering, then it slips through my grasp." He glanced to Duncan. "I... I think I was giving a warning, to be vigilant in the Silent Plains." He frowned, the struggle to remember increasing his agitation. "It is as though something has been dogging our journey, we have not been ourselves. There is danger Duncan and I fear it travels with us."

"We will be on our guard." Duncan nudged his horse forward, hooves sinking into sand as the desert land stretched out ahead of them. The Commander rolled back his aching shoulders; what dangers there were they would see coming, in the plains there was little opportunity to hide.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed._

_So; Marjolaine up to her old tricks, don't you just love bards! (I hope you didn't think I'd forgotten about her!)_


	3. The Choice of Silence

Nathaniel and Sigrun eyed their fellow Wardens cautiously. The Frostback Mountains loomed above and around them and Orzammar's gates were in sight. Their destination; which had been kept secret from them, was now obvious. Sigrun had quietly suggested to Nathaniel that the Wardens wanted to see for themselves the chamber that had held the potential of a new Blight. Nathaniel agreed and neither were eager to make that journey. They had been joined by three Wardens from Montsimmard at Orzammar's gates. Nathaniel and Sigrun felt as though they were being ripped open by the piercing looks and kept a distance from their Orlesian brothers.

Queen Dumora received them with polite interest. "As Wardens you may enter the Deep Roads as you will. We have had a period of quiet, but I suggest you remain on your guard."

Briant spoke with her in private for a little over an hour and when he returned to the group they resupplied and headed to the entrance of the Deep Roads. Briant noted the reluctant looks Nathaniel and Sigrun gave each other. The Warden group stood at twelve and he felt confident they could handle whatever came their way.

Nathaniel remained at Sigruns side and she at his. Neither were particularly trusting of the other Wardens, their senses screaming at them to remain alert the further they travelled into the Deep Roads. The lack of information was unnerving. Sigrun finally snapped and stood still refusing to move until Briant explained what was going on.

Briant seemed to weigh up the dwarf before telling the others to set up camp. By the warmth of a small fire Briant explained that Lomora wanted a more detailed report of the cavern and its contents than Duncan had given.

Sigrun frowned. "Why didn't she just ask for it?"

Briant glanced to the flames. "It is obvious something is being hidden. She wants to know what that is. Now you could make this so much easier by simply telling us what you found."

"Duncan gave a full report." Nathaniel stated calmly with authority, his eyes holding Briant's stare.

"As you wish. However know this. If we find more than was on Duncan's report, action will be taken."

Sigrun and Nathaniel both returned his look with annoyance and he nodded and turned away. There was nothing in that chamber but ash, and that would never tell of those horrific events.

**xXx**

Zevran scrunched the parchment in his hand. "Brasca!" He snarled, his beautiful jade eyes darkened with anger and worry. It had been too good to be true. They had lived an almost peaceful existence for well over a year and now the wolves were circling once more. Or to be more precise renegade Crows. Zevran disposed of the parchment from Master Ignacio, the words burned into his mind. They were coming for him. The messenger had arrived under cover of darkness, Grace seeing to the children who would not settle. He had slipped out of their home under the pretext of going to see Nessria and Tarin. He was headed there now, his boots crunching in the freshly fallen snow.

Nessria blinked wiping sleep from her eyes at the almost frantic knocking. Zethril stirred at her side, both putting on clothes and heading to the door. "Zevran it's a bit late for a social call." She ushered him in out of the cold taking in his tension. "Zevran what's happened?"

"Nessria I must leave for a time."

"What! Why?"

"My past has decided it does not wish to remain dormant. I will not have the Crows descend upon us, I will go to them."

"But ….. everything Grace did, she assured your freedom."

"From the Crows themselves, this however is a renegade faction. Nessria I ask that you watch over Grace. She will not take it well and with Alistair and Nathaniel unlikely to be back for some time..."

"You're just going to leave aren't you, without telling her."

Zevran bowed his head. "If I tell her she will wish; no demand, to accompany me. I will not risk her again."

Nessria nodded moving to him and pulling him into a shaking embrace. "Make sure you come back in one piece Zevran Arainai, or Maker help me I'll make you sorry."

Zevran gave his most charming smile. "Nessria nothing will keep me from returning to my son. May I see him before I go?"

"As if you have to ask."

Zevran padded silently into Tarin's room, his son stirring as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Tarin listened quietly as Zevran softly explained that some of the Crows had decided to cause trouble and he was going to make sure they couldn't hurt him, or anyone in their family. Tarin paled, remembering well his time in Ventris's company. He unclipped the amulet from his neck and handed it solemnly to his father. Grace had one crafted for each of the children in the family, a tree symbolising life on each one. On the opposite side Tarin had chosen for a panther to be engraved. The amulets had also been used to allow the mage children to practice enchantments. "It will help to keep you safe."

Zevran felt the well of tears in his eyes and hugged his son tight to him. Tarin snuggled against his father, gripping him just as tightly. When Zevran finally pulled away he kissed Tarin's forehead, tucked him back into bed and put on the amulet. "I will not take it off until I return it to you."

Tarin smiled. "I love you papa."

"I love you too Tarin."

Zevran hurried back through the snow, stepping in the tracks he had already made, erasing his footsteps out of habit. He hesitated at the door, kicked the snow off his boots and let the tension drift out of his face.

Grace glanced up as he entered; giving him that smile that made his core become molten and his head spin with the pure joy of being with her. She kissed him gently. "The children are finally settled." She gave him a mischievous smile. Zevran stared at her hand gently clasping his and followed her to their bedroom. Her kisses were soft at first, her body pressing against his as she deepened their kiss. No words passed between them, simply the exchange of love as their bodies played out their well sung harmony. Zevran took his time; savouring the feel of her soft skin, the warmth of her mouth and the sweet scent of Wildflowers that he often found intoxicating. She bit her lip stifling the moan her neck arching back, her body pulsing as he sought to ensure that this last night together was one they would both cherish. Their kisses were soft and lingering as they nestled together, Grace falling into a peaceful sleep.

Zevran gently pressed a soft kiss to her lips before silently leaving their bed, packing what he needed before he looked in on the children. Gabriel was watching him as he entered the room, his eyes blinking sleepily. Zevran placed a kiss to his cheek. "I will return soon." He whispered.

"Soon." Gabriel murmured sleepily. He gave a soft sigh. "Love you uncle Zev."

"I love you too Gabriel, now sleep and dream sweet things."

Gabriel yawned and pulled the blanket tight to him, his eyes fluttering closed as he surrendered to sleep. Zevran quietly left the room smiling to see Freya curled up in Aurora's arms. He kissed them both; neither stirring at his presence, their faces smiling in dreams.

His hand paused on the handle of the door, his heart pounding in his chest as he steeled himself. Turning back he glanced at the note he had written lying on the table. It was woefully inadequate. but he felt he had no other choice. Shivering; he finally left, slipping into the shadows as though the darkness was the armour that clothed him. For the first time in over three years he was truly alone. He glanced back to the house his heart begging him not to leave, but his mind took over. To keep those he loved safe this threat had to be eliminated. Zevran moved into the night having one more stop to make before he left Ferelden.

**xXx**

Grace shifted sleepily, her hands searching for the warm body she had expected to be next to her. Opening her eyes she frowned when she realised Zevran wasn't there. Wrapping the sheet around her she moved into the living area, her blood running cold at the parchment on the table. Everything in her screamed he was gone. It felt like an eternity before Grace reached the table, her fingers tracing the edge of the rough parchment.

_My love,_

_Know that my leaving is a necessity. The Crows are circling once more; a renegade group that it seems has taken particular offence to my continued existence. I will not risk our family and so I go to them. I will be careful and I will return to you. I only pray that when I do you will have forgiven me for leaving without having the courage to tell you face to face. I will not risk you, not again. _

_You have my heart._

_Z._

Silent tears slipped down Grace's cheeks splashing onto the parchment. She carefully folded it and returning to the bedroom placed it in the small silver jewellery box Zevran had purchased for her in Highever. "Come home soon my love." Her whisper swallowed by her tears.

**xXx**

Cullen stirred, shifting slightly as Anders mumbled in his sleep snuggling closer. He glanced to the window and for a moment he thought he saw Zevran. He sat up softly calling the assassins name, but there was no movement and no response. Cullen shook his head and settled back onto the pillow.

Zevran gazed at Anders, his expression heart-breaking. He knew his leaving would hurt him most of all, but he knew if he woke him Anders would risk everything to come with him. He left the note on the dresser whispering his apologies as he slipped out of the window. As he melted into the shadows he left the Keep with a heavy heart. His features twisted into a mask of rage. This faction of Crows would regret the day they had forced him into action.

**xXx**

Anders sat holding the note; his face ashen, his hands trembling. Cullen was gently massaging his neck and shoulders, whispering soothingly to him. "How could he do this again? At least last time he had Grace, I can't believe he is doing this alone. Stupid bloody..." Anders pulled himself away from Cullen moving to the window.

"Zevran is no fool, he believes he is doing what he must to protect those he loves."

"He's going to get himself killed!" Anders snarled. "Why do two of the people I love always have to go things alone?"

Cullen moved to his side; hesitantly wrapping his arms around the enraged mage, smiling as Anders folded into his embrace. "Because they have yet to learn that it is together we are at our strongest. At times of great stress it is easy to fall back on old patterns." He smiled at Anders then. "You should understand that more than most."

Ander flushed and pressed his forehead to Cullen's broad chest. "I'm scared for him Cullen. What if something happens to him and he's hurt and has no-one to help him!"

Cullen sighed, having no desire for harm to come to Zevran. He had a deep affection for the elf and was worried for him too. "We must trust him love."

Anders sighed and nestled into Cullen. "I need to go to Highever, make sure Grace is okay."

Cullen nodded. "I will come with you."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Also a thank you to those who are following and have favourited this story. Your support is very much appreciated. Thank you. _


	4. Seeker In Town

Grace leaned against the doorframe and closed her eyes. Zevran was alone and up against who knew what. She wondered if he would have gone to Anders and held onto the faint hope. Anders was a Warden, but Grace knew if he was pressed he would choose Zevran over his duty to the Order. "Please Zev; please have gone to Anders, don't be alone in this."

She forced herself to bathe and dress, her limbs feeling fatigued, her mind racing. She stared in the mirror as she brushed her hair freezing mid stroke. Alistair, Nathaniel and now Zevran were gone. Anders if he had not gone with Zevran was in Amaranthine while she was in Highever. Grace looked at herself. _Stop being paranoid! _

Grace turned from the mirror and then turned back. They had been separated for a purpose; a purpose she did not yet know, but she was damn well going to find out. It couldn't be a coincidence. She had that dream and that very day Nathaniel had left on some unknown mission, then Alistair was summoned to Weisshaupt and now Zevran had heard about the Crows. Grace gritted her teeth glaring at her reflection. "When I find you mage, you are going to wish you had never interfered in our lives!"

**xXx**

Grace was struggling to concentrate; she dropped the children off with Merrin in the nursery and retreated to the staff office, staring at the lesson plan feeling no enthusiasm for it. She was startled; but grateful when Zethril offered to take her class, missing the look he gave Nessria and her answering nod. Grace glanced up as Nessria sat next to her. "I'm assuming Zev came to you last night."

Nessria swallowed, but held Grace's gaze hoping to convey some form of comfort. "He did. He wanted to explain to Tarin that he would be gone for a little while."

Grace felt tears pool and angrily brushed them away. "He'll be fine Ness."

Nessria smiled and clasped Grace's hand. "I know. The question is do you?"

"He's alone Ness, I just keep hoping he went to Anders."

Nessria bit her lip. "I got the impression he would be going alone."

Grace closed her eyes feeling her hope dim. "I should send a message to the Keep."

Nessria shifted slightly hating that she knew more than her friend. "He was going to get a message to Anders before he left."

Grace felt her hope completely suffocated. "And that's how you know Anders won't be with him."

Nessria nodded. "Whatever you need Grace, I'm here."

Grace nodded glumly; trying to put her mind to the stack of correspondence on her desk, rather than be buried under her increasing concern for Zevran, Nathaniel and Alistair.

**xXx**

Zevran had boarded the Green Griffon, one of Farnair's ships bound for Ostwick. From there he intended to travel on land to Ansberg, Ignacio had been clear that those seeking him had a base of operations there. Zevran was not sure why these renegades had chosen to work out of the Free Marches; but it mattered not. Whether in Ferelden; the Free Marches, or Antiva they would all find death at the end of his blade.

He spent his days on the ship practicing with his daggers. Despite their life of relative comfort he had never allowed himself to soften and he and Grace had a punishing training regime to ensure they were both ready for whatever was to come. He was thankful for his Crow Training; so ingrained in him and for Grace's insistence on learning all she could, the two having worked on a variety of new techniques that he believed would serve him well.

Zevran took a break and sipped at the water in his flask; gazing into the grey waves, icy with winters touch. His mind flashed through a variety of memories and he gripped one that brought him warmth. A grin curled the edge of his lips at his patient instruction of Grace in the art of lock picking. Grace was a very talented woman who had surprised everyone when she had excelled in daggers and stealth, but when it came to locks she was as clumsy as a toddler. He had been introduced to a few curses even he did not know in their sessions together. Yet no matter how frustrated she was; he would often find her practicing by herself, determined to pick up the skill. There had been too many times when she could have used it. She had determination of that there was no doubt. He sighed; pulling his thoughts away from her, aching for her presence. However as soon as Grace was gone Anders took her place, his warm hazel eyes filling Zevran's mind. Picking up his daggers once more Zevran returned to his practicing, aching for his lovers and the laughter of his son.

**xXx**

Grace glanced out of the window, the glint of sunlight on steel catching her eye. Zevran had been gone for three days and she had been waiting for the next crisis to hit. She had checked and rechecked the schools security as well as the surrounding homes. Something was coming and as she focused on the glimmer she could make out riders and wondered if this was part of whatever greater game was being played. She cast out her senses and hissed in panic. She hurried from the room, racing down the steps and inclines in the former Castle.

Nessria caught her arm seeing the look on her face. "Grace, what's going on?"

"Templars! Lots of Templars! Damn it Ness if they are here to cause trouble I'll take them all down."

"Grace you need to approach them calmly. I'll get all the children together in the hall so we know where everyone is and if there is trouble we can protect them."

Grace nodded, hurrying towards the gate with every intention of ensuring they didn't set foot into the school.

Nessria hurried around the classrooms as calmly as possible, the children curious as to what was happening. Nessria explained that there were some Templars and Grace had gone to find out what they wanted. She smiled, as all of the non-mage children formed a protective circle around their mage peers, Michael and Lance standing side by side ready to defend each other and their friends.

Moving swiftly to Shale's side Grace counted at least twenty Templars. She scowled as she recognised Cassandra Pentaghast at the head of their party. Snow flying behind them from the hoves of their horses.

"They will not enter." Shale boomed.

"You're damn right they won't." Grace snarled. She stepped in front of Shale and walked a little way down the path waiting for them to arrive.

Cassandra reigned in her horse and slipped off approaching Grace, her face etched with fatigue and frustration. "We need to talk."

"You may enter, those with you will remain here."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "Your hospitality it seems extends to mages only."

"Think what you will, you are not bringing twenty Templars into this school."

"And yet you expect me to go with you alone."

"Cassandra Pentaghast, dragon slayer with hundreds of blood mages dead at your hand. I believe you will cope."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow regarding the mage. There had been a time when she would simply have cut her down; but time and experience had taught her to stay her hand when it was appropriate and Grace was not the first mage she had admired. "As you wish." Cassandra signalled for her Templars to remain where they were and followed Grace into the school, glancing at the children on the way passed. Zethril and Meris shivered recognising the armour of a Seeker.

Grace led her to the staff office and sat down regarding the Seeker. "I thought your absence was too good to be true."

Casandra removed her gauntlets and fixed Grace with a look of steel. "I told you I would not come to you unless it was necessary. There is a mage we have been looking for, a mage I believe your Wardens are also interested in."

Grace kept her face neutral. She had suggested to her father to let the Seeker know about the mage via Merek, that way Warden and Chantry resources were being expended with an increase in likelihood that they would find him. The Seeker had apparently taken the bait. "And I presume you have found this mage."

"If I had found him there would be no need for me to come to you. My information suggests this mage is meddling with ancient and forbidden magic."

"Do you know the mages identity?" Grace tried to keep the eagerness from her voice.

Cassandra sighed leaning back into the chair. "The bastard is astonishingly elusive. However I do have a lead of a sort. We have in our custody a blood mage by the name of Frenic. With some persuasion he gave the name of a Tevinter Magister who has apparently had some contact with the mage we both seek."

"I take it this Frenic is the same blood mage plotting to take down the Chantry and assassinate the Divine."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "And just what do you know of that matter?"

"Seeker you once told me nothing remains hidden. Did you think I would not seek to know the person who would try to leash me?"

"It seems I have underestimated you. It is not a mistake I will make again."

"So this Frenic, you obviously managed to get to him before he did whatever he was planning. Is he in league with our renegade?"

"I believe they seek a similar outcome though their methods may differ."

Grace rubbed her forehead. "Damn blood mages!" She muttered under her breath.

"There was a time when I thought all mages the same."

"Your opinion has changed?"

"Someone showed me the differences." A fond smile crossed the Seekers face bringing warmth to her dark amber eyes.

Zevran had managed to get a lot of information and Grace knew the smile on her face was for the mage Galyan. Together they had captured the blood mage Frenic and the traitorous Knight Commander Martel, though Martel had died by Cassandra's hand when he attacked her. Their plans had been in their infancy and Grace had the sneaking suspicion if Justice and Anders had merged and the events unfolded at Kirkwall as she knew them, then Frenic would have had all the support he needed to bring forth his attempted destruction of the Chantry. As it stood Grace now worried that the renegade who had Justice within him would still bring war upon them. "It's a shame all in the Chantry are not so enlightened."

"Your school remains open does it not?" Silence expanded between them.

"Point taken. So this Tevinter mage?"

Cassandra's smile was almost smug. "He has agreed to give up the name of the mage in exchange for helping him to retrieve his property."

"Good luck with that."

"Actually it is you who will need the luck. Your talents are widely known and the Magister has requested your help specifically."

Grace sat back into the chair and sighed. "You are kidding right?"

"Not in the least. For a few days of your time we can find out the name of this mage and perhaps his location and then we can deal with whatever he is doing."

"And just what exactly is this property and which of my talents are required?"

Cassandra rubbed her forehead in frustration. "I have many questions and precious few answers. He will be in Kirkwall in two weeks. I suggest you be there. If this renegade continues with whatever he is doing I fear the consequences for us all."

_As do I_. "I'm sure Seeker you have many ways to get information out of people, I wouldn't imagine a Magister would prove too difficult for you."

"The political atmosphere prevents my direct interference."

"You're not telling me everything Seeker."

"Meet with the Magister, help him retrieve his property and get the name. That is all that need concern you."

"And if I don't."

"Then know that when this world falls to the Void you could have done something to stop it." Cassandra pulled on her gauntlets and moved to the door. "I will see myself out. Think on my words Grace. Thedas may be saved, or fall depending on your decision."

Grace growled softly. "Very dramatic Seeker." She sighed in resignation as Cassandra moved to leave. "What is the Magisters name?"

"Danarius."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I'd love to get your views on the chapter so please leave a review. _


	5. The Silent Plains

The Silent Plains was a land blighted and torn apart. Although the edges had boasted almost bright sand dunes, all too soon the corruption that had twisted the Darkspawn clearly showed in the ravaged land. What little plant life there was; was blackened, the stench of decay its thick perfume. Spikes of trees erupted from the ground, a dismal show of life refusing to fully submit.

Alistair was particularly on edge, the echoes of a warning tugging at him with every step. They remained on the Imperial Highway as it wound itself through the blackened land. The agitation that had dogged them since Cumberland had given way to an aura of trepidation that made the Wardens band closer together.

Oghren's dirty jokes barely raised a chuckle and their throats were too dry for much conversation. They had fallen into silence, the bright sun almost blinding them.

Merek strayed too close to a patch of blackened vines wrapping around a tree stump and yelled in horror as spines protruded from the vine stalk, black icor dripping from the tips.

Alistair yanked him back, their hearts pounding fiercely. "I think we can safely say plant life bad!"

Oghren growled and took his axe to a flower with black petals that opened baring teeth and hissing at him. "By the Paragons that is just unnatural!"

The Wardens were careful to stay away from any foliage after that, though the plants had no such intentions to stay away from those who had wandered into their territory.

**xXx**

As the sun dipped below the horizon and the land was enveloped in darkness, the Wardens sat by a small fire. Loren gazed up at the night sky and softly began to sing of two elven lovers that met beneath the stars. Their love could not be and they were parted, but until the day they died the two would sing to the stars hoping that somehow the other would hear their words and know their love was unbroken.

"Remind me again why we didn't take a ship and cut across from Asariel, or Marnus Pell?" Gavarth looked to Duncan. "I know it seems like the long way around, but there is a reason people tend not to travel here!"

Duncan rubbed his eyes. "We are to meet a contact of Lomora's a little further north. There is some sort of ruin and he will be waiting there."

Gavarth gave Duncan an appraising look. "And you're just telling us this now because?"

"Need to know." Duncan almost growled.

Gavarth glared. "Duncan; you know I would follow you into the Void and the Paragons know at times it has felt like I've done just that, but Grace was right. This just doesn't feel right. Everything about this trip is off. Who are we meeting and why?"

"I apparently didn't need to know." Duncan muttered helplessly, staring at the flames.

Alistair glanced to Gavarth and pursed his lips. "I think we should assume it is some kind of trap." The Wardens looked at him startled. "I don't know what happened to Merek and myself, but I know I was warned of danger here. I think we should assume the worst and that way we are prepared."

"What would Lomora have to gain if anything were to happen to us?" Duncan protested.

His Wardens looked at him in the same instant. "Grace."

Duncan shivered in the sudden chill that swept against them as the breeze picked up. "It would seem that we are playing someone elses game gentlemen. I suggest we change the rules." Duncan's fierce expression gladdened the hearts of his fellows.

**xXx **

Oghren and Merek took first watch, the others falling into an uneasy sleep. They were woken by a high pitched wailing noise. The men rose uneasily to their feet glancing out, shadows dancing on the edge of the firelight.

Tobias gave an undignified squeal as the ground burst open beneath him and he found himself swinging upside down from a huge black tendril. Oghren was nearest and cut him down with one sweep of his axe. Tobias crashed into the ground giving a hiss of shock as he felt his shoulder dislocate with the impact. Duncan moved to him swiftly and before the mage had any idea what was happening, Duncan had grabbed him and with a sharp movement his shoulder joint was back into place. Tobias let out a howl of pain that seemed to be all the incentive the plants needed; as the air suddenly became thick with waving vines, the ground bursting open around them.

Blades flashed in the pale moonlight as the plants suffocated the fire, plunging the Wardens into darkness until their eyes adjusted. They fanned out, calling to each other through grunts of exertion to maintain their defensive and offensive stance.

Tobias created a death cloud that swirled around the plants, the Wardens backing away as the vines began to scream, flailing wildly and retreating from the cloud that clung to them until the spell burnt itself out.

Oghren clapped Tobias's back grinning. "I knew I liked mages. Well done plant boy."

Tobias opened his mouth to protest and sighed in resignation, wincing at the throb of his shoulder. "Thanks Oghren." He muttered dismally making the other Wardens chuckle. They maintained a sharp watch until sunlight flooded the dark plains and they headed out once more. The plant life kept a respectful distance.

**xXx**

They reached the ruins as the sun was setting; the red glow cast over the crumbling stone looking eerily like blood. It appeared to have been some kind of outpost. The jutting wall of a tower still standing; pointing skyward, as though trying to escape the land determined to swallow it. The Wardens set up camp in the semi-shelter of the wall. They had scoured the small site and found no-one else present. Settling down for the evening they built a small fire and ate some of their rations, though for once they were not hungry.

Tobias had been expanding his range of spells and set up several protection glyphs. The ground gleaming a soft blue before the light faded. His mind wandered to Kallian and he wondered what she was doing. She had been teaching him the glyph spells and helping him with his elemental spells, though he couldn't quite seem to get to grips with it. He sighed and stared back the way they had come. He and Kallian had engaged in a courtship of sorts, both afraid that whatever built up between them would be snatched away and so they had made do with stolen kisses and quick embraces in darkened corners. It was more than they had ever had in the Circle, but his heart and body both yearned for more and he knew the same was true for Kallian. He turned to the fire and concentrated on learning its movements as though he would learn the very secret of the flames. He held out his hand and coaxed into life a tiny flame in the palm of his hand. He trembled slightly with the exertion, sweat breaking out on his skin. The flame became a small orb that swirled around his hand just as Kallian had shown him. He whispered ancient words, the flame flickering wildly as it increased in size.

Merek watched the mage with a faint smile on his face. Tobias struggled with elemental spells, but he never gave up and was determined to master it. Merek saw his face relax as the spell surged into life and the flame burned brightly as it split into several arcs moving from one hand to the other. A simple way of learning control that seemed to be working.

Tobias grinned broadly and extinguished the flame; tucking himself into his bedroll and closing his eyes, slipping into the Fade and Kallian's waiting arms.

**xXx**

As dawn spilled like liquid gold across the sky; Oghren woke the Wardens up, as he yelled at someone to stay where they were.

Duncan was on his feet and staring at the hooded figure on the outskirts of the ruins. "Identify yourself." Duncan demanded.

The figure remained silent for a moment before reaching up and pushing back the hood. The woman cast them a hard look. Dark brown hair fell to her shoulders, grey eyes sizing up the group. She moved back her cloak revealing light leather armour and enough blades for an army. She nodded slightly; the Wardens suddenly finding them surrounded, they were outnumbered two to one and those surrounding them were no mere thugs, they looked like well-trained mercenaries. "Well, well the fabled Grey Wardens. I expected better I have to admit."

"You seem to know us." Duncan appraised her openly. "I am at a loss as to who you are."

The woman snarled. "My name is Ginnis and I lead The Winters." She swept her hand out in a gesture towards her men.

"And just what business do we have Ginnis?"

"Our business is simple, you die and we get paid."

"Then before this begins might I have the pleasure of knowing who wants us dead?"

Ginnis grinned. "I didn't bother to ask. The money spoke enough for me." Duncan snarled with frustration. Drawing his sword as the mercenaries drew their blades. "Tell you what; as I'm feeling generous I'll tell you this before I take your head, the woman who hired us was Orlesian."

Duncan narrowed his eyes. His mind a chaos of scattered thoughts. He forced himself to focus and leapt forward, racing across the blighted ground, jumping onto a large stone and using it to give him the leverage as he hurtled through the air driving his sword deep into her chest. Ginnis stared at him in astonishment; before she collapsed to the ground, choking on her own blood. Duncan pulled himself straight and glanced to the mercenaries who were frozen in shock. A deep growl left his throat. "Who's next?"

The next few moments passed in a chaos of steel striking steel, flesh torn and blood spilling onto the ground, lapped up by tiny flowers that seemed to burst through the ground as bodies fell. Alistair moved to Tobias, keeping his shield tight to him to defend the mage as he cast a complicated series of spells ending with the paralysis of several of the mercenaries. The Wardens found they had unexpected allies as vines wrapped around the mercenaries and dragged them towards large flowers unfolding from the blackened stalks. The Wardens stared in horror as the plants fed and realising they would probably be next they grabbed their belongings and made a run for it, the screams of the fallen mercenaries ending abruptly, the vines had finished what the mercenaries had started.

**xXx**

The Wardens were grateful to leave the plains behind them. They had come across no-one else and the unpleasant thought remained that Lomara had ordered their deaths. Duncan had no idea what to do. If Lomora did want them dead then going to Weisshaupt was suicide; however if someone else was behind the attempt, then they would need the support of their fellow Wardens. He glared into the firelight having no answers and only questions that could have drastic repercussions should he chose the wrong course of action.

In the end he decided they would head to Vol Dorma and send a message for the First Warden to meet them. It would be on their terms in a place designated by them and he would demand answers. Should they be unfavourable, Lomora would not be returning to Weisshaupt.

**xXx**

Marjolaine took a sip of wine and allowed a small smile to cross her face; as she stared once more at the small note that had been attached to the hawk. The Wardens did not disappoint. Ginnis had become an irritant and one that she now need not bother about. She rolled back her shoulders and stretched out on the bed, smiling as her lover placed soft kisses to her neck. She let out a soft purr. It would have made things much simpler for the Wardens to also have met their deaths within the desolate expanse; however Vol Dorma held its own dangers and with a soft word or two whispered in the right ear, it had become lethal for the former Prince and his companions.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:**__ As I have no idea what the Silent Plains are like I just let my imagination run away with me. In my defence I did try to research it, but came up woefully short on information. So please forgive any inaccuracies, which are probably many._

_Thank you as always for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _


	6. Secrets of Ash

The Deep Roads had provided little in the way of trouble; the odd stray Darkspawn and a spider or two, but nothing of any real threat. Nathaniel and Sigrun remained on edge remembering well the spiders that had descended on them last time. It seemed however that fortune favoured them and they made their journey in relative safety, finally arriving at the chamber that had housed so much horror.

Briant's jaw dropped when he realised the magnitude of the situation the Wardens had faced, seeing the sheer size of the chamber. He turned to Nathaniel and Sigrun his eyes narrowing. "I think there is much that has not been told."

"I saw Duncan's report." Nathaniel growled. "He explained what we found here and what was done."

"This is the size of a city!" Briant countered. "Such a small group could not have vanquished such a huge threat, even with Grace's considerable talents." He froze and stared at the two before staring back out, his eyes taking in the vast space and numerous chambers cut into the stone rising up to the ceiling. Briant swallowed hard. "Could it simply be that you have been shielding Grace?" He turned to them his eyes piercing. "It seems her talent far exceeds what we have seen so far."

Nathaniel and Sigrun glared, but did not speak. They would die before speaking of Rion. They stared at the Orlesian Mage Warden Gerad as he glanced about them, speaking for the first time.

"We could always see the events for ourselves."

Briant turned to the Warden. "You have enough mana for that?"

"It is not mana I will require."

Nathaniel and Sigrun stared in horror as Gerad stepped forward drawing a blade over his palm, calling on the power of his blood. Droplets of bright red swirled around him in an increasingly swift pace before he thrust out his hands the blood surging forward.

"By the Maker what are you doing?" Nathaniel gasped. Struggling violently as he and Sigrun had their arms pinned to their sides by the other two Orlesian Wardens.

"The First Warden wants to know exactly what happened; by any means, now be silent." Briant muttered turning back to the chamber.

The blood swept its way over the floor; curling around the mounds of ash, seeping into the remains, drawing them together, swelling and contorting, insubstantial images of the Darkspawn horde taking shape before them. Sigrun gave a soft whimper as the spider like shapes of the former Wardens scuttled forward before being torn apart by spectres of their Darkspawn brethren. Ogres swept into the fray, the blood dragging from the ash the final moments of life. Briant stared in astonishment as they watched the images of the Darkspawn crushing and destroying each other before they were shown the reptilian creatures, damaged and distorted surging towards them. The sheer numbers were terrifying. The blood magic ran its course and came to an end, Gerad sinking to the ground exhausted.

Briant turned to the Ferelden Wardens. "Grace, she did all of this?"

Sigrun felt rage fill her. "Leave her alone! She can't take anymore that's why she left us. We expected too much of her and it nearly killed her!"

Briant lowered his eyes. "Why didn't Duncan just say."

"What, that Grace defeated a potential blight almost single handed! Would you have let her leave?" Nathaniel's eyes gleamed with hatred.

"That is not all that happened though is it Ferelden?" Montran the Orlasian Warden who held Nathaniel spoke up. "From where did those Darkspawn come?" Both Nathaniel and Sigrun twisted their heads to look at him, their expressions ones of caution. He gave them a vicious glare. "You will tell us."

With a vicious kick; their knees were taken from beneath them, a dagger pressed to Sigrun's throat to ensure their struggling ceased. Gerad approached them his face pale and lined with fatigue. He moved behind Nathaniel, drawing his blade across his uninjured palm before placing his hands to Nathaniel's Temples.

Nathaniel gritted his teeth as Gerad plundered his mind, rooting through memories and searching for the truth.

Sigrun glared at Briant, hissing at the steel grazing her throat. "You really are a bastard aren't you!"

"Warden's do what they must."

"You sound just like the former First Warden after he had almost bled Grace dry. Is it any wonder she refuses to have anything to do with the Wardens after all she has been put through?"

Nathaniel gave a cry of pain; his eyes squeezed shut, his body rigid. It felt as though fire and ice was being poured into his mind, long hidden memories dragged into the light, forcing him to relive pain long since buried. He locked himself down, something he had learnt to do at a very young age. Gerad tore through his mind with brutal efficiency, but Nathaniel's will was stronger and finally he felt his tormenter withdraw.

Gerad moved away collapsing against the wall. "The report held all of the details apart from one." Nathaniel and Sigrun held their breath, rage and fear making them tremble. "There is a chamber up those stairs; the walls appear to be lined with red lyrium." Briant gave him a sharp glance and turned and motioned to his Wardens to check it out.

Sigrun was released and moved to Nathaniel's side her arms wrapping around him as he leant against her. Whispering soothingly, grateful her friend had such an iron cast will.

"There was no mention of red lyrium in the report."

Sigrun couldn't help the snarl that ripped from her lips. "Why would that be important? We were lucky to leave here alive!"

Briant nodded. "You do not understand its significance, but in time you will."

"Well how about you give some answers yourself! I lived most of my life in Orzammar and then in the Deep Roads and never came across this form of lyrium. Why is it so important?"

"The usual lyrium we make use of is potent; however this lyrium seems to have even more unusual properties. If we can find a way to process it our forces superiority would be vastly increased."

Sigrun glared. "Or they'd go mad." Thinking of how twisted Karrel and Rion had been and wondered how much of it had been due to such exposure.

Briant turned from them as his Wardens returned, whispering excitedly and in hushed tones. He nodded in satisfaction. "Once we get to the surface we will send a message to the First Warden. Now, for the moment we will give Nathaniel and Gerad a moment or two more to recover and then we head back." He turned to Nathaniel and Sigrun. "We have another journey to make." Briant turned as several of his Wardens inquired if they would be heading back to Weisshaupt. With the amount of lyrium discovered in their current location there would be no need to follow up on the other potential lead. Briant silenced them. "All avenues of a potential source must be investigated."

"We are going nowhere else with you!" Sigrun spat, unable to remain silent in the face of what had been done to Nathaniel.

"I understand your hesitancy however let me make myself plain. We go to investigate the Deep Roads within the Free Marches. An expedition has come to light undertaken a few years ago, which uncovered certain issues of interest. Either you come with us, or Grace will be forced to accompany us."

"She'll tear you apart!" Sigrun growled.

Briant sighed. "Her responsibilities extend far beyond her own children. It would be such a shame if something were to happen to the school."

Nathaniel felt his hatred grow. "You make me ashamed to be a Warden." He gasped.

**xXx**

Nathaniel and Sigrun were kept under constant watch; when they set up camp Nathaniel curled up into Sigrun's arms, grateful for the warmth of physical contact. He shivered, his mind still reeling from the intrusion of blood magic. Sigrun gently moved her hand through his hair, telling stories of Dust Town and her time with the Legion of the Dead. She kept the stories as light hearted as she could, before she stopped as grey eyes fixed on hers. "You're a strong willed man, Nathaniel Howe." She murmured smiling at him.

Nathaniel shivered, almost smiling as Sigrun wrapped a blanket around them. "I have never felt such pain; not in all the beatings my father gave me, or in the cruelty of his words. It felt like that mage drove a blade into my mind and cut into every memory. My mind feels torn Sigrun."

The dwarf tightened her grip, trying to bring warmth to his chilled body. "I will kill them if they come near you again." She whispered, hiding her words as she softly kissed his forehead.

Nathaniel smiled and relaxed into her arms; allowing himself the luxury of sleep for a few hours while Sigrun remained on guard, neither having any trust for those they should call brother.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _


	7. Impact

Anders froze; blinking rapidly, ice moving through his body. Leaving Safeguard were a whole squad of Templars, their amour glinting in the sun gleaming off the snow. He felt Cullen tense beside him and glanced to him, eyes wide in fear. Cullen gestured silently and Anders nodded. Hands shaking as he tightened his grip on the reins, Anders guided his horse closer to a small grove of trees and waited until they passed. His breath hitched as he saw the Seeker, panic clawing in his stomach. Urging their horses on once they were out of sight; Anders and Cullen thundered up to the gates, Shale inclining her head slightly, allowing them entrance.

Nessria and Zethril ran up to them as soon as they arrived, their faces pale with worry. "Anders, Cullen thank the Maker." Nessria gripped their arms in greeting.

"Nessria what in the Void is going on? We just saw a Seeker and Templars leave." Cullen demanded.

Zethril shivered. "The Seeker was speaking to Grace, but she hasn't come out of the office." He twisted his fingers in agitation.

Anders swept passed them and entered the staff room, Cullen following him. Grace was sitting at the desk, face pale. Glancing up, she let out a low trembling breath. "They say trouble comes in threes. Weisshaupt, The Crows and now The Seeker. I have to go to Kirkwall."

Anders moved around the desk and knelt beside her, gently taking her hands as Cullen closed the door. "Grace what's going on?"

"Apparently there's a Magister coming to Kirkwall who knows who our renegade Warden is. I'm supposed to help him retrieve some property in return for the name."

"What's the property?"

"The Seeker said she didn't know."

"Do you believe her?"

"I think she is as in the dark as we are, but I can't be certain. She said our renegade is using ancient and forbidden magic and we all know what that is. I have to stop this."

Anders paled. "Then whatever this Magister wants let's get it so we can get to this bloody Warden."

"It's not that simple Anders. If this Magister wants what I think he does, then I'll kill him myself before I'll let him take possession."

Anders frowned in confusion. "What do you think he wants?"

"Magisters trade in flesh Anders, we both know that." Anders nodded thoughtfully and Grace gave a weak smile. "I'll just have to wing it."

"Don't you mean we'll have to wing it?"

"Anders."

"No Grace, this is a Warden matter as well and I'm damned if I'm letting you go off by yourself. I'm already chewed up about Zev, don't you dare do that to me too."

Grace suddenly wrapped her arms around Anders neck, her worry for Zevran making her tremble and knelt on the floor with him. "Did you see Zev before he left?"

Anders almost wept at her hopeful tone. "No, he left a note on the dresser."

Grace swallowed hard. "I woke up and he was gone. Maker knows I understand why he left the way he did, but..." She nestled against Anders chest as he pulled her tight to his body, breathing deeply of the delicious scent that drifted around her.

"Doesn't make it any less painful."

Grace flushed slightly and shook her head. "Lel once said to me that if I left again she would tie me to a chair. I vote we do that to Zev."

Anders chuckled. "He would only enjoy himself. Not much of a punishment."

Grace sighed. "Don't want to punish him, just want him home."

Anders squeezed her gently. "By the time we are back from Kirkwall I bet he's here."

Grace snapped back to her current dilemma and shook her head. "Kirkwall is no city for mages Anders, I won't risk you."

Anders gave a deep sigh. "Grace I want you to listen to me. In case you haven't noticed you're a mage too and one I happen to love deeply. If you think I will willingly allow you to walk into danger by yourself you don't know me. After all we have done and been through I swear if you go off on your own again I will go mad!"

Grace glanced at the scowl on his face and if it was possible loved him even more. She leaned over to his ear, feeling him shiver as her hot breath caressed his sensitive skin. "You're an amazing man, Letholdus. Have you any idea how much I love you?"

Anders gave her a cheeky grin. "I think I have a pretty good idea. We get in and get out. Besides I'm a Warden."

"Somehow I don't think that will matter to the Knight Commander."

"Grace I'm going with you, get used to it."

Grace smiled and nuzzled his neck. "Let's do this quickly then. I don't want to be gone long from the children."

Cullen had watched the exchange in silence. "Let me come with you."

Grace glanced to him a smile lighting her eyes. "Would Sunshine let you go?"

"To make sure you are safe she would probably send half of the Fey. "

**xXx**

Grace was startled when they walked into the hall as chairs scraped across the floor and she found herself surrounded by the children all hugging her, a chaos of questions pouring from their lips. She gave her sternest look and in a very quiet voice told them to sit down. The children raced back to their seats staring at her attentively. Grace wondered why this never worked on her own children as Aurora, Gabriel and Freya stayed beside her.

"That was a Seeker wasn't it?" Michael chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"Yes Michael. That was Seeker Pentaghast."

"Is she making you leave to go to a Circle?" Hazel asked nervously twisting her fingers, her face pale.

Grace regarded the children warmly. "No, the Seeker isn't making me leave. She has asked for my help. No-one is being taken away, you are all safe."

Ellie pursed her lips, before scrunching up her face. "If you help her will you have to leave?"

Grace smiled and sat down pulling her children close. "I will be going to Kirkwall, but just for a little while." Aurora's lip trembled, but she remained silent. Gabriel and Freya watching her, taking cues from their sister.

"Will you be coming back?" Gerad whispered; his grey eyes darker than usual, his black hair almost obscuring his face.

"Yes Gerad I'll be coming back. The Seeker just wants me to help her find someone and then I will be coming home."

Lance held up his hand, wiggling his fingers for emphasis. "I'm getting really good at fire spells, I could come with you."

Grace opened her mouth to answer when Michael, Tara and Mathis who were the eldest children said that they too would come with her. Anders felt a swell of pride move through him for these children that loved Grace so much. Grace eventually held up her hands for silence. "You are all very talented and very brave, which is exactly why I want you to stay here and keep coming to school. I want you all to look out for each other as you always have and I expect you to have your elemental project finished by the time I get back." The conversation dissolved into what they could do and only when the children were relaxed and laughing did Grace let them leave. As they broke up for the day all of the children hugged Grace and told her to hurry back.

"You have quite the way with those children." Anders chuckled.

Grace grinned and turned to the teachers requesting a word before they left for the day.

**xXx**

Grace sat in the staff office surrounded by her teachers. Anders and Cullen had taken Aurora; Gabriel, Freya, Tarin and Alice home. Although she did not go into any more detail than she had with the children, she advised she might be gone longer than she wanted to be.

Ser Conrad giving her a worried look. "We will ensure the school continues to run smoothly."

Grace smiled. "I know you will all make sure that happens. I intend to speak to Sunshine and see if I can get a few more people out here, just in case this is some ridiculous plot to get me out of the way. I'll take the children to the Keep with me."

Nessria shook her head. "Grace that really isn't necessary! The children are unsettled as it is with Alistair, Zevran and Nathaniel gone. They will need some stability. Tarin and I could stay in your home if you will allow it, I'd be happy to look after the children."

"Me too." Merrin stated enthusiastically.

Grace smiled gratefully at her friends. "Thank you that is very generous, but really I can't impose on you in that way."

"You're not imposing!" Both women said in unison.

Grace smiled and turned to Shale. "My friend I would be grateful if you would be extra vigilant, especially with the children."

Shale nodded. "No-one shall harm _its _children."

Grace sank onto a seat suddenly feeling a cold tremble move through her body. "What if this is an elaborate ploy to get Gabriel? All of us will be out of the way." Her voice lowering to a whimper.

Nessria knelt beside her. "Grace we are not defenceless and Shale is a one woman army. I pity whoever tries to take him, if that is indeed what this is about."

Grace glanced up and nodded. "Be on your guard. Someone is pulling our strings and until I figure out who that person is we need to be careful."

**xXx**

Grace sat down with Aurora, Gabriel and Freya and explained that Nessria and Merrin would be staying in their home to look after them. Aurora had finally given into her emotions and clung to Grace sobbing and begging her not to leave. Gabriel and Freya clung to her so tightly she knew she would be bruised. She wept with them unable to help herself and that night they curled up in the same bed, the children refusing to let her out of their sight.

Anders and Cullen leaned on the doorframe of the bedroom trying to figure out a way to make this easier. Grace was softly telling a story of a Knight who had to help the people he loved, but to do that he had to go on many journeys.

Aurora glanced up her blue eyes gleaming with tears. "Mama if you go, you have to promise to come back."

Grace almost choked and pulled Aurora closer. "My darling I will always come back."

Aurora nestled into her and gave a contented sigh. "Gabe said you're going to stop a bad man."

Grace glanced to Gabriel who was watching her; his golden eyes shining with love; his head on her hip, Freya snuggled against him, her head resting against Grace's stomach. "I'm going to try my best."

"I'm glad I have such a brave mama." Grace felt tears slide down her cheeks as Aurora's arms wrapped around her neck. "You and papa and Uncle Zev and Uncle Anders and Uncle Nate are the bravest people I know. Love you so much mama."

"I love you too Aurora. You and Gabriel and Freya are my precious stars."

Aurora beamed. "We can be brave too." She chewed her little lip and glanced to Grace. "But I don't want to have to be brave for too long."

Grace smiled and pulled the children into a warm hug. "We'll be back before you know it."

_**xXx**_

_**Author Note:** First of all apologies for the delay, life interrupted my writing. I can't promise my updates will be as frequent as they have been, but I will do my best._

_I also struggled a little with this chapter regarding the children and their responses. I really would be grateful for any feedback as I don't want it to come across completely unrealistic, or sounding foolish. _

_As always thank you so much for reading, favouriting and following. Your support is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed. _


	8. An Assassins Choice

Zevran was being followed. He was impressed with the skill of his little shadow, who he had led a merry dance. He now moved casually through the streets of Ostwick; his shadow remaining close, but not too close. Zevran fingered his blades; tempted to end the charade now, however his instinct told him to let this play out. He leisurely scanned the streets, but he seemed to have only one person following him. He continued on, finally coming across his intended destination.

The tavern was small but clean; he purchased a room and sat near the bar, his legs draped over another chair as he watched the door in his peripheral vision. Many entered, but his shadow did not. He retired for the evening; securing the windows and setting up a chair next to the fire, he waited.

Zevran remained focused, refusing to allow his mind to drift. It was strange to be alone after all this time. To realise the only one to have his back was himself. It was of his own making of course, but it left him unsettled. Zevran slowly started to build up the barriers he had allowed to breakdown. If he was to survive this he would have to be as he once was. Zevran shuddered; locking his love for his son, his lovers and friends in his heart. When this was over he hoped he could break the barriers once more.

**xXx**

As dawn rose, the sky a colourful pattern of pinks and golds Zevran stretched and yawned. Being alone had other drawbacks, lack of sleep being the most pressing issue of the moment. He ate a simple breakfast and slipped into the market to obtain some supplies. He returned to his room at the tavern, the door slightly ajar. Zevran smiled to himself. _Ah my little shadow, shall we come face to face then_. He eased open the door to an empty room. His sharp eyes could pick up no traps and as he slipped into the room nothing seemed to have been touched. He turned sharply at the soft footfall behind him.

**xXx**

Zevran watched the youth carefully, sitting himself on the seat by the fire. "You are not here to kill me?"

The youth leaned against the doorframe and gave an almost comical smile. "If I was, you would be dead."

Zevran almost smiled. Young; cocky and much like him when he was that age. "Indeed. Why then do you grace the doorway with your presence?"

"I am here to assist you."

That got Zevran's attention. "Assist me with what exactly?"

The youth smiled again. "Trust between assassins is never as easy thing. However I have something that might alleviate your tension. I come on behalf of Master Ignacio, who was unable to make the trip himself." Zevran made no acknowledgement of the young Crows words; simply watching him, sitting relaxed in the chair, but both knew ready to strike at a moment's notice. "I am to remind you of Antiva's First Dawn. I am to you as Alimara was to Ignacio."

Zevran's eyes widened, his heart pounding in his chest so loud he thought for a moment it would burst through his chest. "Do you know what that means?" His voice was harsh and cold.

"I am yours Zevran Airani in whatever way you need me."

"Why?" The simple question hung between them.

"For a debt that I wish to repay."

Zevran felt his body tremble. "What debt do you owe?"

"My life and a fortuitous change of circumstances. My word is my oath. I am yours until you wish to release me from your service."

Zevran let out a low breath. "Then if we are to travel together, I should know your name."

The youth flashed him his most charming smile. "Coren, at your service." He gave a flourishing bow, never taking his eyes from Zevran.

**xXx**

Coren had horses waiting for them, with supplies and a decent map. Zevran remained cautious; Coren could be the trap that would get him killed, but Ignacio would never have spoken about Antiva's First Dawn, nor what occurred, even under torture, which meant he had given Coren that information with purpose. Zevran kept his eyes on the road while watching his companion; he was eighteen at most, pale blue eyes flecked with amber caught his gaze and he gave Zevran a charming smile.

"I'm really not so bad." Coren purred softly; his shoulder length black hair falling over his eyes, only to be pushed back in a sweeping movement that was designed to make Zevran realise how attractive the youth was.

Zevran frowned slightly refusing to allow himself the luxury of relaxing. "Tell me exactly what Ignacio told you."

Coren smiled completely unphased. "Master Ignacio received word that a cell of Crows had broken from the main with the intent of assassinating you. Understandably it raised alarm bells. Not that he did not think you could cope with the threat; but given his Majesty's direct orders, they are under a death sentence itself for their actions. Strange then, that an entire cell would take such a course. I have been in service to Master Ignacio for a year, prior to that I was based in Antiva and given my connections I was able to ascertain that the cell's leader is Tamaren." Coren nodded at Zevran's sharp hiss of breath. "I thought it strange that such a man, who was at the time grateful to have Taliesen removed, would suddenly take such offence at his death."

"The brother bond is perhaps not so easily forgotten."

"That was my first thought. However Tamaren did not show the slightest interest in his brother's death and indeed benefited from it. A few months ago he had several meetings with an unknown man. The most I have been able to discover is he was a human mage and he never went anywhere without a large magical tomb. It was only after these meetings that Tamaren seemed to suddenly have the desire to seek revenge."

Zevran reigned in his horse and stared at Coren. "Are you telling me this mage incited this Crow cell to come after me?"

"I believe so. Do you know this mage?"

"I do not know. Do you know where the mage went?"

"He travelled on to Starkhaven. It makes sense that we should seek him out, but should we not deal with the cell first? After all they are the direct threat."

Zevran's eyes darkened. "Perhaps you are in league with this mage; perhaps it is you who is the direct threat!"

Coren was shocked by Zevran's speed as he found himself pulled from his horse and pinned on the ground, an extremely angry elf straddling him with a dagger to his throat. "Zevran I understand you are suspicious, but I am not your enemy." Coren swallowed nervously, the cold of the steel making him shiver.

"That remains to be seen." Zevran eased back slightly. "You arrive from nowhere with just the information I need; suspicious, no."

"I understand how this might look, but …..."

Zevran silenced him with a subtle hand gesture, Coren swallowing hard. Zevran moved back and pulled Coren to his feet. "Should you betray me I will make your death exquisitely painful."

"I have no doubt." Coren whispered; rubbing his throat, thinking back to his initial cocky appearance and realising no matter how good his skills, he was in the presence of a Master of the art and the moment he forgot that was the moment he would end up at the Maker's side.

Zevran leapt back into the saddle and watched Coren with impatience. Coren hurriedly got back onto his horse. "Do you know why the mage went to Starkhaven?"

"He has dealings with the current Prince, Goren Vael."

Zevran snarled in agitation. "The mage takes precedence over the Crows."

Coren frowned slightly, before a cunning smile spread across his face. "Perhaps this can work to our advantage. We let the Crows find out you are heading to Starkhaven and let them come to us."

Zevran glanced at Coren wondering just how resourceful the young Crow was. "Can you ensure they will find out?"

Coren grinned. "Are there whores in a whorehouse? If we go on to Markham as originally planned; I can ensure they know where we are heading and then if we cut across to Starkhaven we can have our own little trap set and find out about this mage of yours."

Zevran nodded, breaking the horses into a gallop eager to be on the road to Starkhaven. Once in Markham he had his own message to send.

**xXx**

"Zevran will you please get some sleep!" Coren grumbled. He flinched at Zevran's fierce glare. "You haven't slept for at least three days and you are annoyingly grumpy! In case you've forgotten there are Crows trying to kill you and since I'm with you I will probably be on their list as well. If I have to risk my life I would rather do it with someone who is ready to fight, rather than with someone about to fall asleep on their feet!"

Zevran turned his attention to the outer perimeter of their camp. Coren of course was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Zevran's hand moved to his dagger as Coren suddenly sat next to him.

"Let's make a deal, you are tense and tension never enables a restful sleep. I am skilled in massage and I assure you, you will find it pleasurable."

Zevran turned to Coren wondering if the youth was propositioning him. As though Coren read his mind his hands came up in a sign of submission.

"It's just a massage Zevran. I'm not suggesting anything else."

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I must decline."

"Why? Do you like being this grumpy and tense?" When he received no reply Coren stood up and strode to the other side of the campfire mumbling about stubborn elves and since he wasn't going to sleep he could take first watch.

Zevran glanced over realising Coren had fallen into sleep almost as soon as he had lain on the bedroll. He allowed a small smile to linger on his face. The young man had a lot to learn.

**xXx**

They rode into Markham by midday and settled into a small Tavern, taking a room for the night. Coren slipped out to run his errands, Zevran his shadow for a change. Coren met with several men who nodded, coin exchanged hands and then they rode off. Zevran heard every word and he could find no fault with his companion. In fact he was somewhat impressed. He engaged his own messenger to take a letter to Highever and returned to the tavern, sitting next to the fire in their room forcing himself not to sleep. He glanced up as Coren entered with a tray of food, a bottle of wine and two glasses. Zevran watched in silence as he was handed a glass of wine and a plate to choose his own food.

Coren's stomach rumbled and he filled his plate; sitting cross legged in front of the fire, sipping the delicious red wine. He glanced up to Zevran who had not moved. He held up his plate, Zevran taking a sliver of ham, simply too exhausted to move. Coren shifted slightly and pulled the tray closer filling Zevran's plate for him.

The two men ate in silence, Zevran struggling against the fatigue weighing him down. The wine was seeking to soothe the tension and he was jerked back to the present as Coren was pulling him to his feet and guiding to the bed; removing his tunic, breeches and boots. Zevran tried to protest; but relented as Coren covered him with a blanket, the young man simply smiling. Zevran allowed his eyes to close and slept until dawn.

**xXx**

When Zevran woke he felt his heart pound, Coren was not in the room. He searched the floor and found their packs, neatly stacked. He turned sharply as the door clicked.

Coren closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall; breakfast tray in hand, a teasing grin on his face as his eyes devoured the assassin in his small clothes, daggers gleaming in his hands. "Now there's a sight to get the blood stirred in the morning."

Zevran scowled and pulled on his tunic and breeches, eating breakfast without a second thought.

Coren smiled but remained silent. He had obviously made some headway with Zevran and he had no intention of ruining it. He sat down and ate his own share of the breakfast. "So; on to Starkhaven then?"

Zevran nodded. "It should take no more than a week if we ride hard."

Coren brushed the crumbs from his mouth and tunic and stood, stretching his arms above his head. "Well we are fully provisioned; the Crows will hear of your destination, all that remains is to get there and find out what this is all about."

Zevran finished buckling his armour and smiled. "First we visit the blacksmith."

**xXx**

Coren stared at the twin blades enhanced with runes of ice that Zevran had purchased for him. The former Crow hadn't said a word; merely watched which weapons he was drawn too, made his purchase and left them in his hands. Coren glanced at his old, worn daggers and traded them for a tiny boot dagger before sheathing his new weapons and hurrying after Zevran. Coren wasn't entirely sure how to thank the assassin and so he left the boot dagger next to Zevran's bedroll at camp that night, biting his lips nervously hoping it would encourage him to make conversation.

Zevran stared at the small dagger and held it in his palm. It was perfectly made, a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. He turned as Coren softly approached.

Coren was biting his lips nervously having decided he realised what Zevran would expect in payment. He flushed and shivered completely losing his nerve. "Where... where do you want to do this?"

Zevran glanced at him uncomprehending. Watching the nervous flutter at Coren's throat; the flush at his cheeks, his downcast eyes and the way his hands couldn't keep still. Zevran closed his eyes berating himself silently. "Coren I purchased those daggers for you as your others had reached the end of their truly serviceable use. I do not expect anything in return."

Coren flushed staring at the floor dismally. "Am I so unattractive to you?" His voice barely more than a whisper.

Zevran closed the gap between then and tilted Coren's chin until he was forced to look at him. "You are very attractive Coren, but sex is no longer a game for me. It means something."

Coren flushed and backed away moving to his bedroll and turning his back on Zevran as he pretended to go to sleep. He was mortified. Zevran's libido and wild sexual exploits were a thing of legend and he felt hot tears prick his eyes at the thought of being rejected by him. He sighed and lay on his back glancing up at the stars feeling the familiar warmth curl in his stomach heading to his groin. Coren sighed, turning his mind to anything other than the elf keeping watch on the other side of the fire.

**xXx**

Zevran had become so used to Coren's constant chatter that the young man's silence unsettled him. Coren kept his eyes averted and his face was pale with lack of sleep. Now it was Zevran attempting to make conversation, met with silence. Two days passed with Coren refusing to speak and Zevran had reached the end of his patience. He swivelled in the saddle determined to make Coren speak to him when he caught the glint of steel and heard the whistle of an arrow. He threw himself at his companion dragging them both to the ground. Coren panicked thinking Zevran was attacking him and fought wildly. Zevran pinned him beneath him hissing angrily. "We are under attack, you would do well to turn your attention to them." Zevran pulled back and unsheathed his blades, in time to block a strike from a man with a scar from his eyebrow to his jaw.

Coren hissed at his lack of attention to his surroundings and his reaction that had cost them valuable time and drove his blades into the neck of the elf that attacked him. The fight was brief, leaving five men dead on the ground.

Zevran stripped them of everything valuable. "Simple bandits only, perhaps to test out our skills."

Coren kept his gaze on the ground. "I'm sorry."

Zevran patted his shoulder. "Coren you are a Crow, you know you must be ever vigilant. Come let us be away from here." They sought shelter in a small village unmarked on their map. There was a small tavern with one room, which they purchased for the evening as a snow storm hit.

Coren huddled near the fire after securing the windows and glanced up as Zevran returned with food and a bottle of wine. "This seems vaguely familiar."

"As well it should, except I was the one being stubborn." Zevran poured them a glass of the wine and joined Coren on the floor as they ate their meal. "So tell me Coren, how did you end up as a Crow?"

Coren's cheeks seemed burn and he turned from Zevran hunching over, his food and drink forgotten. "Not important." He mumbled.

Zevran frowned and moved closer to the younger man. "Coren you may speak freely, judgements are for those who do not understand the life of a Crow."

Coren turned to Zevran, his eyes gleaming with tears he refused to let fall. "I became a Crow by default, but I have proven myself!"

"By default?"

"You don't recognise me at all do you?" Zevran allowed his eyes to travel over the young man. "I suppose it is not surprising really; I was kept out of the way as a child, but there was a day when you did see me and you gave me your meal and ruffled my hair, telling me it would get better. You got away and I envied you your freedom. Then you returned and Grace came and she changed everything." Coren sighed. "Master Ventris was my father."

Zevran moved back slightly and regarded Coren. "So you are here to kill me after all."

"No! Don't you understand? That man made an art out of making my life torture. I... I know he was equally vile to you. Because of Grace he is dead and I was free of him. That is the debt I repay by being at your side. Now do you understand why I would never betray you?" He turned fully to Zevran when he realised in frustration the former Crow did not understand. "You gave me hope and Grace gave me freedom." Coren gave a snarl at the inadequacy of his words his fists clenching and unclenching, his breath harsh to his ears. He looked to Zevran and summoning every ounce of courage he had he pressed his body to Zevran's, his lips crashing against the former Crows as tears spilled down his cheeks. He felt Zevran's hands cup his cheeks and he was relieved when he didn't pull away. Zevran's lips became the teacher, slowing Coren's frantic kissing into a soft lingering caress that left the young Crow breathless. He trembled as Zevran pulled him to his feet and guided him to the bed. He wanted this; but was afraid and then confused as Zevran pulled him down into a warm embrace, softly stroking his hair and whispering soothingly, until he calmed and finally sank into sleep.

Zevran lay awake holding the young Crow in his arms; wondering at the tapestry of fate, that could take a man so easily back into his past and make it his present and future.

_**xXx**_

_**Author Note:** Thank you as always for reading, I hope you enjoyed._

_ I couldn't have Zevran go through this alone. I'm not completely evil!_


	9. A Reluctant Traveller

It had torn at Grace's heart to leave the children, but she knew they were in good hands. She placed extra protection around the house and the children themselves and casting haste; had left heading for Amaranthine, Anders and Cullen at her side, Hunter and Shadow running swiftly behind them.

Sunshine was surprised by Grace's arrival and startled to find her without the children. Danforth pulled her into a bear hug realising quickly something was wrong. Grace gave them a quick rundown of what was happening.

Danforth sighed heavily. "I don't like the involvement of this Seeker, but we do need to find this Warden."

"That's why I'm going." Anders said firmly.

Danforth nodded, not in the least inclined to disagree. "Perhaps I should send a few more Wardens with you."

Anders shifted uncomfortably. "To be honest Danforth, keeping our numbers small means more chance of us getting into Kirkwall unnoticed. The Knight Commander there is not someone I want alerted to our presence."

Before Danforth could answer Master Wade hurried into the Great Hall, a huge grin on his face. "Grace, it's lovely to see you my dear. I have wonderful news. I think I may just have cracked it with the orbs. We just need a long distance stability test to iron out the kinks."

Grace grinned. "Excellent timing." _Finally something working in our favour!_ "I'm heading to Kirkwall so we can take one with us. How do they work?"

They followed Wade to his workshop, Sandal grinning as Grace looked over the two orbs. They appeared to be of clear quartz, completely flawless and fit in the palm of her hand. Each had a tiny symbol in gold on the surface.

"Sandal's enchantments mean they can take some punishment before they would break. Keep that one and go to the other side of the courtyard. To activate them you simply press your thumb to the rune marking." Grace pressed the rune and noticed the other orb turned a vibrant pink. "That lets whoever is on the other end know you are trying to contact them and they merely press the rune like so." The pink faded showing Grace's face. She backed to the far end of the courtyard and was delighted at the conversation she was able to have with Master Wade. "I've had a little success with mirrors and have suggested that one could be taken to Safeguard and its twin left here to try and work with that distance to improve them."

"Master Wade I am very impressed."

He grinned. "I do like a challenge."

They moved back into the Great Hall, Sunshine suggesting that they check in with each other at specific times to see what issues the communication threw up. Once that was agreed she turned to Cullen. "I assume you wish to go with them."

"I do my mistress."

Sunshine nodded her eyes darkening in thought as she turned back to Grace. "Kirkwall is a dangerous place for any mage, but after the Landsmeet I would suspect it will hold more danger for you."

Grace nodded. "Nevertheless this must be done."

Sunshine nodded and moved over to Cullen. "I release you from my service." All three stared at her startled.

"I... I don't understand." Cullen murmured.

Sunshine smiled and cupped his cheek lovingly. "You are free to do as you will Cullen. I think you may need some of those Templar abilities you have been suppressing. I sense much change coming."

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Keep yourself and our troublesome mages safe Cullen. You will always be linked to the Fey; but it is time for you to return to Anders side, where your destiny has always lain."

Sunshine turned to Anders. "To release Cullen is no small thing. I expect you to love and protect him."

Anders grinned happily as he clasped Cullen's hand. "With my life."

Sunshine turned to Grace. "I will have the Fey patrol Highever; they will keep out of sight, although the children may pick up on their presence."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

Sunshine took her hand. "You are sure you wish to go?"

"I don't wish to go, but I'm sure I need to."

Sunshine nodded. "Then be careful and stay with Anders and Cullen." Sunshine pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Be safe love."

Grace smiled. "Sunshine we both know I'm heading into a storm, but nothing will keep me away from my children! Not even me."

Loghain moved forward. "I agree with the measures put in place at Highever, but if you are agreeable I will visit the children on my rest days."

Grace smiled. "I'm sure they would love that."

Sunshine grinned. "Glad that's settled. Now, what supplies do you need?"

**xXx**

Feniar grinned as he saw Grace walking down to the dock. He tightened the sash around his waist; smoothed his moustache and leaned against the post watching her approach, his eyes feasting greedily on her delightful form.

Anders growled softly. "Does he have to look at you like you're a piece of meat?"

Grace chuckled. "It's just a dance Anders. Now be nice, I'm going to see if Zev took a ship."

Anders glanced at her and the snappy remark he was going to make to Feniar died on his lips.

"Such a vision of beauty. How you brighten my day with your luminous presence." Feniar clasped her hand, pressing his lips to her knuckles.

"I am glad to be able to brighten up your day Feniar. How are the ships?"

"Ah my beauty they are wonderful. Those runes you had crafted into them are perfect; I am deeply indebted to your generosity."

"Speaking of generosity, do you have any ships heading to Kirkwall?"

Anders was startled by Feniar's change of tone, his leer turning to a look of deep respect. "Grace the weather is treacherous. Even with the runes I would not sail these waters at the moment. It is as though the Maker himself has stirred up the sea!"

Grace absently chewed her lip. "Feniar we need to get to Kirkwall and going by land will take far too long. I have experience in getting a ship through troubled water."

"You need this?"

"More than I could adequately explain."

"Very well, I shall take you myself. I am assuming you wish this trip to be made without delay."

"You assume correctly."

"Then give me until this afternoon and you shall have your ship. We shall take The Dragons Jewel, my finest vessel."

Grace allowed a smile to curl her lips. "You are a generous Captain. Shall we discuss terms of payment."

Feniar relaxed, the smile returning to his face their dance resuming. He took his time drinking in her body, ignoring Anders furious glare. "My dear lady, a single kiss will buy _you_ passage."

Anders almost choked as Grace closed the distance between them. Taking Feniar's hand she pressed her lips to the rough skin. "A kiss it is."

"You my lady will be the death of me."

"Fenair your lust will be the death of you, not me. See you this afternoon." She passed him a small pouch. "Fare for the three of us and two mabari." Farnair nodded, the smile never leaving his lips. Grace moved over to Anders. "Oh Fenair, did Zevran manage to get passage?"

"Of course! The Green Griffon was heading to Ostwick and who am I to deny such a handsome elf."

Grace smiled. "You are a true gentleman Fenair, thank you."

**xXx**

"Ostwick! Why would he be going to Ostwick?" Anders muttered glaring at his mug of ale. They had headed to the docks tavern to await their ship.

"At least we have a starting point Anders." Cullen soothed. "Perhaps we can pick up his trail once this Kirkwall business is finished."

Anders seemed to pick up at that thought and nodded. "I'm still going to kill him." He muttered.

"No you're not." Grace chuckled. "You'll drag him into the first bedroom you can find and give him a good reason to never leave again. Threats never work with Zev; but a pleasurable incentive, now that just might."

Anders raised an eyebrow. "Would it work on you?"

Grace fixed him with a lustful grin. "Perhaps we should find out."

**xXx**

Fenair led them to the spacious cabin he had allocated for their journey, but with the three of them and two mabari the space was still crowded. Grace escaped on deck while Anders and Cullen sorted out their belongings, Shadow and Hunter at her heels.

Grace leaned on the rail and gazed out at the water, the sea looked almost black and chunks of ice had started to form. Icy cold exhales of wind brushed against her making her shiver. Grace turned when Hunter began to growl, two of Fenair's crew leering at her. "Gentlemen I am not on the table, get used to it." The men grumbled and moved off; Grace turning back to the water, softly requesting Hunter and Shadow remain close to her. Shadow gave a soft huffing noise as Fenair approached. She had heard him yelling at his men and he had made it more than clear they would meet an unfortunate end if they so much as looked at her the wrong way. Grace smiled at him gratefully, for all his show he was as protective of her as any of those close to her.

"I think we may need a little of your magic Grace." He pointed up ahead where the ice was starting to form a thick layer on top of the waves.

"On it." Grace wrapped the ship in a golden shield and the air blurred ahead of them as she sent out waves of heat that melted the ice, ploughing them through the waves as the wind picked up. Grace felt the wildness of the sea as she had when on Isabela's ship and loved the sense of freedom she felt, her whole body vibrating with golden light.

Fenair stared transfixed; before moving to his man at the helm and plotting their course.

**xXx**

Cullen felt the pulse of Grace's Wild and smiled. "I think Grace is having fun." He fixed Anders with a teasing grin; crossing the cabin and pressing him against the door, his lips gently caressing his jawline making Anders shiver in anticipation. "Perhaps we could have some fun of our own."

Anders breath hitched and he sought Cullen's lips hungrily, moaning loudly as Cullen's tongue explored his willing mouth. His tunic was pulled over his head; the loss of contact of the kiss making him whimper slightly, only for Cullen's lips to claim his in a more fervent kiss. Anders suddenly remembered their first kiss and pulled back slightly; gently running his fingers across Cullen's jaw, gazing into eyes.

Cullen gently took his hand and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. "What are you searching for Anders that you think you will find in my eyes?"

Anders trembled slightly. "What I did to deserve your love."

Cullen smiled warmly. "The answer to that isn't in my eyes love." He pressed Anders hand to his chest over his heart. Anders flushed slightly and lowered his eyes. Cullen felt his stomach tighten as he gazed at the mage. He had the longest eyelashes that seemed to flutter as he closed his eyes. Cullen pressed his lips to Anders forehead and pulled him closer to his body. "What is it love?"

"We are heading into Maker knows what and I have no idea what is happening to Alistair, or Zevran. Maker I'm even scared for Nate and he's tougher than anyone. I... I couldn't bear to lose you again."

Cullen tugged Anders arm and they sat on the bed fixed against the wall. Cupping Anders cheek, Cullen kissed him gently. "Anders I do not pretend to know my fate, but I do know I love you and I will always love you."

Anders smiled; there was a time when that word would have sent him running, now it made him feel as though he was home. He pushed Cullen back onto the bed, teasing him with a breathless kiss.

Cullen sighed deeply as Anders began a slow journey down his chest, his lips lavishing attention on every part of his skin. Cullen closed his eyes and sank into bliss.

**xXx**

Grace reluctantly pulled back to herself when their heading was clear; leaning against the railing, succumbing to the pull of fatigue. She was startled to realise the sun was low on the horizon having been lost to her Wild for several hours. She wandered back to the cabin hesitating when she saw Anders and Cullen wrapped in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully. Grace smiled and closed the door quietly behind her covering them with a blanket. She grabbed another two blankets and several cushions and made herself a nest on the floor, Shadow and Hunter curling up against her. Grace yawned sighing contentedly, the heat of their bodies lulling her into sleep.

_Grace glanced around realising she was in the Hanged Man. Her eyes rested on Fenris, her smile faltering as his eyes darkened with rage and hate. Grace found herself pinned against the wall, Fenris's hot breath scalding her face. He gave a menacing growl that made her whimper. "Fenris!"_ _She cried out as his hand wrapped around her heart slowly beginning to squeeze._

"_I won't submit to you mage."_

_Grace felt the panic almost choke her. She grasped his arm knowing he was going to kill her. "Fenris please stop! Not all mages are the same." She screamed as he squeezed harder, the pain excruciating._

_He leaned closer, his lips hovering next to her ear. His voice a harsh rasp. "You cannot save me." _

Grace sat bolt upright clutching her chest, shivering and realising her cheeks were wet with tears. Hunter gently licked her face whining softly. "Just a dream." She murmured forcing herself to lay back down, but it was a long time before she allowed sleep to find her once more.

**xXx**

Anders yawned and stretched, grinning as Cullen's eyes opened regarding him sleepily. He gave him a lingering kiss before he heard a soft whine. Glancing to the floor he bit his lip resisting the urge to chuckle. Grace was tangled in blankets; her face buried in a cushion, one arm flung over Shadow who was lying on her side snuffling softly as she slept. Hunter was whining softly having lost his place on the blanket as Grace had turned in her sleep and was busy trying to push her onto her side. Hunter glanced up as Cullen sat up and gave them a look that told them he was clearly blaming them for his current lack of blanket. Anders glanced out of the porthole; stars burning brightly in the night sky, they had slept for hours. He gently pulled Grace into his arms and winked to Hunter who licked his hand approvingly and padded the blanket before curling up, resting his head on Shadow's stomach.

Cullen smiled and curled up to Grace, chuckling softly. "She'll have a fit when she wakes up and realises I'm naked in bed with her."

Anders grinned. "I have no idea why she doesn't succumb to your charms; it's obvious she desires you and I happen to know she thinks you're a hot kisser."

Cullen chuckled gazing at her with longing and ran his hand down her hair that was tickling his nose. "I believe her guilt remains the reason."

Anders frowned slightly. "She does tend to carry guilt long passed its due." His hand gently rested on her hip. "Maybe I could persuade her, just think of the fun the three of us could have on this long sea voyage."

Cullen stifled his laugh. "Anders with Grace's magic we will be at sea less than a week."

"All the more reason to make the most of it!" He gazed at Grace his heart pounding. "I'm struggling with the distance between us. If I didn't have you and Alistair at the Keep I think I'd go mad. Maker I hate being apart from Zev and Grace. Maybe since you're free from the Fey I could persuade Alistair to leave the Wardens and we could all live together again. Maybe I could even get Mistress Purrs A Lot back from Rivika and Aryeh." He gave a wistful sigh.

Cullen raised an eyebrow. "You would leave the Warden's so easily?"

Anders shrugged. "I've seen more than my fair share of horror in the dark. I know what Wardens do is important, but now I'd leave in a heartbeat if it meant being with those I love."

Cullen brushed a lock of Anders hair to one side. "You know how important the Wardens are to Alistair."

Anders scowled. "His family is more important."

Cullen shook his head. "You're missing the point Anders. He's so dedicated because of how important his family is. It would have to be something cataclysmic to get him to leave."

**xXx**

The clash of steel rang out across the ship as Grace deflected Cullen's sword and sent him stumbling backwards with a kick to the gut. She dodged the bolt of lightning; spinning behind Anders and sweeping his legs from beneath him, her dagger pressing lightly to his throat. Anders submitted and sat down to catch his breath.

"Makers breath you could give Zevran a run for his money." Cullen chuckled.

"He's an excellent teacher." Grace cracked her neck and settled next to Anders taking a sip of water.

"So how are we going to play it with this Magister?"

"I'm hoping we can get to Kirkwall before he does, speak to Hawke and have some backup in place." _Warn Fenris. Not that I know if he's after Fenris. Hell with all the differences there have been, they could be best friends for all I know!_

"But you think he is after someone, rather than something?" Cullen persisted.

"That's my suspicion, but I've been wrong before." She cast Cullen a guilty look, shrinking back at his piercing gaze.

"So assuming he is after someone; we have to convince him we will help him, only if he gives up the name first and then what, turn the tables and ensure the person goes free?"

"Sounds like a good outcome."

"Yeh, a good outcome to get a blood mage after us." Anders muttered.

Grace leaned back and cast Anders a thoughtful look. "Who said anything about Danarius surviving our encounter?"

**xXx**

Grace lay on the deck gazing up at the stars, lulled by the rocking of the ship. Cullen sat on one side of her and Anders on the other, both mabari stretched out at her feet. Golden orbs of light that gave off warmth floated around them. Several more followed those sailors with duty on deck. She had made quite the impression with the crew with her magic and Anders had been relieved to realise that the leers had been replaced by looks of respect and occasionally awe. Grace concentrated on the constellations; but all she saw were the faces of her children, of Alistair, Zevran and Nathaniel. The stars shifted and became Hawke and Marian, shifting again to Fenris and Varric. Grace gave a deep sigh and closed her eyes. The orbs were proving to be excellent forms of communication and the distance so far had not proved to be an issue, however seeing Sunshine so briefly made her ache for the children more than she had thought possible.

"What was it like to come here from that other world?" Cullen asked quietly, trying to divert her mind.

Grace glanced towards him frowning slightly in concentration, it seemed a lifetime ago. "Painful. It felt like I was being ripped apart. I think it was the magic reasserting itself. I guess if I think about it; coming here was to my body, as breaking out of tranquillity was to my mind, painful, but necessary."

"Do you miss that other world?"

Grace chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I rarely think of it. I mean I still think of Lily and I sometimes think of Elizabeth. My mom there." She explained quickly. "I guess I sometimes miss my friends, but when Lily and my parents died I cut myself off, so really there was nothing to miss when I came here."

"You don't miss the world itself?"

Grace turned to Cullen eyeing him curiously. "No I don't think I do miss it. I guess I miss certain parts of it if I really think about it, but this world is so amazing and sometimes that world just feels like a dream I had once." She lifted her hand watching the flame curl around her fingers. "The things I can do here mean I can make a difference. There I was just another face in a crowd. Easily lost and forgotten. Here I get to do things that matter."

Cullen shook his head. "I doubt you would be easily forgotten Grace, no matter what world you're on."

"Ah Cullen, I made myself easily forgettable. I was the background noise rather than the main vocal. That's how I survived. Then I came here, was dumped on that battlefield and I realised pretty damn quick the background wasn't an option anymore and I better get to the front of the stage and deal with it."

Anders chuckled. "Well your first use of magic was bloody impressive."

Grace grinned. "I nearly died with shock, but Maker it was awesome." Sitting up she hugged her knees to her chest. "I'll say one thing for this world, it's never dull."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to those who have favourited, and who are following and reviewing this story. Your support means a lot. I hope you enjoyed. _


	10. City of Chains

Grace glanced to Cullen who was standing alone gazing at the waves, the tension of his body obvious. He had been this way since Feniar had told them they should arrive in Kirkwall midday the following day. Grace wandered towards him, sliding an arm around his waist and resting her cheek against his arm. "Penny for them." She smiled at Cullen's confused expression. "I'm just wondering what thoughts have you so tense."

"I was just thinking about this Danarius. In all likelihood he is a blood mage."

"I'm assuming so." Grace smiled as his arm curled around her waist, his eyes locked on the waves.

"It was one of the hardest things about becoming a Warden after being a Templar, accepting that there are blood mages within the ranks. It was difficult being around Jowan, though in fairness he didn't particularly like being around me. Mages like him who stop using blood magic I can just about cope with, though I'm always concerned that they will fall back to it. I don't mean to speak ill of the dead, but Jowan wasn't the most stable of men."

"I admit having blood mages in the Warden's isn't the most redeeming feature of the order. Particularly when that blood mage happens to be in charge."

Cullen glanced to her, frowning slightly. "You have a habit of attracting the attention of blood mages and here we are purposely going to meet one."

"Cullen I'm under no illusions; I know how dangerous this is, but the bigger threat is this Warden and we need to know who he is. That's worth the risk. I won't have my children growing up having to serve the whims of an Old God."

Cullen turned, moving closer to Grace placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I can't promise I won't Smite this Magister."

Grace chuckled. "You might need to. This must be strange for you, to have access to those abilities again."

"They were never really gone; I just used a different skill set for Sunshine."

Grace grimaced slightly. "Do you need to practice?"

Cullen smirked. "I think I'll manage." He glanced back out across the waves. "Damn blood mages. Nothing good ever comes from blood magic." Cullen felt Grace tense slightly and felt his stomach churn. "Grace I didn't mean..."

"It's okay Cullen, don't worry about it."

The silence became uncomfortable and Cullen pulled away trying frantically to think of something to say that would ease the tension between them, but his mind refused to cooperate.

Grace felt awkward with Cullen's continuing silence and when he pulled away she felt her heart sink. He loved her; she knew that, but she couldn't erase how she was conceived, how her son had been conceived and she wondered for the first time how difficult it was for him to be around them. "I'll just go and …. um …. do that thing." She almost stumbled away from him, trying to give him some space.

Cullen glared out at the waves cursing blood mages and his unthinking tongue. He jumped sometime later when Anders fingers interlocked with his.

"You're freezing." Anders chided softly.

"I hadn't noticed."

"You're brooding!"

Cullen smiled slightly. "Maybe a little."

"Definitely a lot! Grace is worried sick she's upset you, so you're going to come with me and we are going to sort this out."

Cullen stared at him astonished. "I'm the one who spoke out of turn."

"Perhaps, but it's Grace we are talking about. I vote you go in a sweep her off her feet."

Cullen glanced to Anders who was grinning wickedly. "Anders! Can't you think about anything other than sex?"

"Of course I can." He purred. "But it's nice to think about and better to do."

Cullen nudged him sharply. "Anders!"

"Come on grumpy."

Grace was pacing the cabin and barely let Cullen enter before she was apologising, though for what he had no idea. He listened for another minute before he decided she was making no sense whatsoever. Maybe Anders advice wasn't so bad after all. He moved forward closing the gap between them and startled her by pulling her tight to him, his lips smothering her words until she sank into the kiss. He felt her body tremble as his tongue slowly drifted across her lips, so light it gave just the barest sensation. He drank in her soft moan and slowly explored her mouth as her lips parted, the warmth making his body throb.

Grace was grateful Cullen was holding her tightly, because she was pretty sure her legs weren't going to hold her up much longer if he kept kissing her the way he was. Her breath hitched as she felt Anders move behind her; his hot breath against her neck, his hands gently moving aside her hair, allowing his lips to explore the sensitive area just below her ear, before he softly nipped the lobe making her jump, inadvertently pressing closer to Cullen. Cullen gave a soft growl that made warmth spread throughout her body, her Wild begging for release. "Cullen." She whimpered, both men responding to her breathless moan with deeper kisses.

Cullen felt the Wild within him curl like molten lava in his stomach and he could feel Grace's doing the same. His Wild refused to be denied and swept around them, a purr of delight leaving Anders lips, a shuddering sigh escaping Grace.

The sensation of Cullen's Wild in such a raw form robbed Grace of any ability to withhold her own Wild and she felt it surge out from her seeking to join with Cullen's. She heard Anders frustrated moan and found her back pressing to Cullen's chest, Anders lips crashing against hers with need and impatience.

Anders couldn't bear it, the sensation of two forms of Wild flowing through him had his body so sensitised he could barely restrain himself. "You're both so beautiful." He whispered; relieved when Grace didn't stop him from removing her tunic, his hands flowing across her skin until they reached her hips pulling her tight to him. "I want us to be together." He whispered in her ear. "The three of us." He gave a strangled moan as her Wild flared again, swiftly followed by Cullen's responding Wild and he practically dragged them to the bed kissing them both hungrily, noticing the almost shy smiles passing between his lovers. Anders grinned and sent a trickle of his own magic through them. He might not have Wild; but Anders had a certain something uniquely him and he was rewarded with Cullen's mouth pressing hard against his own, his tongue swirling heatedly as Grace nibbled on his ear, her purr of delight making his toes curl.

Grace turned sharply at the knock on the door; flushed and trembling she had a horrendous flashback of her father finding her with her lovers at Orzammar. It was foolish she knew that, but she couldn't make herself move and it was Cullen who answered the door.

It was Fernair's second mate Trillath. His dark skin and almost black eyes indicated his origin as Rivain. "My apologies, but we have need of Grace's magic." Grace pulled on her tunic and left the cabin her heart hammering.

Cullen groaned and sat back on the bed. Anders snuggled into his back and smiled. "The evening isn't over."

Cullen sighed and lay down, disappointment replacing his desire. "Unfortunately I think it is."

**xXx**

Grace sent out a wave of heat, the ice melting well in advance of them reaching it. Her mind warred with itself driving her to distraction.

"_Is it really so wrong to want Cullen?"_

"_Yes! Don't you have enough men!"_

Grace exploded a large section of ice; sending chunks hitting off the shield she had placed around the ship and smashing into the water, her anger at herself increasing.

"_Maker what's wrong with me!"_

"_You want to have your cake and eat it!"_

Grace glared at the ice as though it was making a personal assault and obliterated it.

"_Okay deep breath. I have never had sex with anyone I didn't love."_

"_You can't love all of them, its rampant lust!"_

Grace lost her temper sending a fireball into a particularly large piece of ice that reminded her of the tip of an iceberg, watching the steam rising as the ice and fire transformed each other. The ice thinned and then they were free Grace glancing up at the stars before biting her lip furiously, spinning on her heels and returning to the cabin. She realised she had clearly been gone for some time as Cullen was laying on his side outstretched on the bed snoring softly, Anders lying next to him on his back, one arm over his stomach, the other flung above his head. Grace swallowed hard and slipped out of her clothing padding across the floor and easing into bed between them. Her heart was pounding so painfully she was almost struggling to breathe. Grace shifted slightly pressing her lips to Cullen's. Her eyes fluttered open when the contact was lost and she sank into rich brown eyes. She realised Cullen's heart was pounding almost as fiercely as hers; his eyes sweeping down her body making her flush, suddenly wishing she hadn't been so bold.

"Grace."

Cullen's husky tone made a tremble sweep through her limbs, bringing with it a delicious haze of sensation as his hand clasped hers bringing it to his lips. Such a gentle touch made her stomach tighten and a sharp breath leave her lips. She slowly extended her Wild, allowing Cullen to experience her feelings for him without the complication of words.

Cullen's eyes widened in surprise and he inched closer; his eyes filled with warmth and love as he wrapped her in his own Wild, returning the gesture, his feelings outshining any words he could have uttered.

Grace felt a lump swell in her throat as his love overwhelmed her, banishing her lingering doubts. She loved them all and in truth she no longer wanted to deny herself. Grace slowly ran her fingers across his jaw. "I swore to myself I would never let another Templar touch me as long as I lived." She swallowed as Cullen's eyes widened. "I should never have included you in that."

Cullen realised he was trembling; he had never imagined his being a Templar had been the cause of the barrier, however thin between them.

Sighing in contentment as Anders arm curled around her waist and as Cullen claimed her lips in a soft; lingering kiss, Grace gave herself to the love that surrounded her.

**xXx**

Grace put on the robes Sandal had given her; enhanced by her Wild runes, carefully fastening the ankle length coat, her hair braided in a hairband fashion to keep it from her face. Anders was wearing his black Wild armour, Cullen wearing similar black armour with the Templar runes flowing through it. Grace couldn't take her eyes off them. She moved to stand between them, watching Anders as his eyes took in Kirkwall, slipping her hand into his as Cullen's arm wrapped around her waist.

Anders squeezed her hand gently. "Get the information and get out."

Grace nodded taking a steadying breath. "Feniar will be here for at least a week. If anything happens get back to the ship and..."

Anders turned her sharply; pinning her against Cullen, his eyes seeming to darken. "I'm not leaving you Grace, not under any circumstances so don't even suggest it."

Grace realised her heart was pounding as Anders slowly lowered his head, his lips brushing faintly against her own. She felt the tension in his body, the rush of emotions he was struggling to contain. Grace slowly reached up and ran her fingertips over his neck; sinking into his hair as she pulled him closer, her lips increasing the pressure of their kiss, parting at the slight flick of his tongue before she surrendered, his heady moan thrilling her. Grace clung to him as his tongue plundered her mouth.

Anders pulled back slowly; gazing at her eyes darkened with desire, her lips red and swollen from their kiss, her body so eager to yield beneath his touch. "I will never leave you and should we be parted I will always come for you."

Grace smiled lovingly and raised his hands to her lips; pressing sweet kisses to his knuckles. "Come then gentlemen; let me introduce you to the wonders of Kirkwall, namely the Hawkes, Varric, Isabela and a rather broody elf called Fenris." She grinned as Hunter and Shadow barked loudly happy to be heading onto land.

Anders and Cullen grinned. "Lead on."

**xXx**

Grace stared at the statue near the compound once used by the Qunari. There stood Hawke immortalized in marble; sword pointing to the heavens, his foot resting on the head of the Arishok.

"Wow, not much for political sensitivity are they." Anders chuckled.

"I'd have loved to have seen his face when they made this. He was probably blushing for weeks. Marian never mentioned they erected a statue!"

"Did she happen to mention the large numbers of Templars walking the streets?" Cullen's voice low so only they could hear him.

"She mentioned their presence was becoming increasingly visible, but I had no idea it was this bad." There seemed to be a Templar on every corner. They hurried on reaching Lowtown. "Ah the Hanged Man! Maybe Varric's in." They heard a loud crashing noise and screams, several people racing out of the door. Grace groaned softly.

"Maybe it's just a bar fight." Cullen suggested. They felt the tang of magical discharge. "Or not."

Grace glanced around them. "Come on. We better check it out."

"Really?" Anders looked at her startled. "Since when do you walk into bar fights?"

_Since Danarius is possibly coming for Fenris._ "Since now!"

They slipped through the doors in time to see Hawke; Fenris, Varric and Marian finish off a variety of demons. Tables and chairs were overturned; scorch marks still steamed on the floor and walls, undead creatures and numerous body parts littered the floor, along with what had probably been a couple of mercenaries. Grace laid a gentle touch on the mabari requesting their silence, as she locked eyes with the man who walked down the stairs at the far end of the room.

"Lady Grace just in time. I'm afraid I was a little too eager to retrieve my property and started without you."

Grace felt hatred curl through her body as her friends and Fenris turned to her. Fenris's face darkened with fury. _Oh crap! _

"I get the feeling this is a setup." Anders murmured, shifting uncomfortably.

"You think so, what gave it away?"

"Oh I don't know; the fact he knows who you are when you've never met, _Lady Grace_!"

Grace scowled and turned her attention back to the Magister. "Danarius I presume." He was nothing like she had expected. Black hair swept down to his waist; skin dark like her fathers, eyes grey like steel and probably late forties.

Fenris snarled, Hawke gripping his arm preventing him from darting over to the mage and ripping her heart out.

Both mabari sensing a new threat snarled fiercely, Grace gripped hold of them. "Fenris is not the enemy." She whispered beneath her breath.

"The rumours of your beauty do not do you justice. Though for one such as you I should not be surprised." Danarius looked over the mage at her side, he certainly fitted the description he had been given. His contact had demanded that no harm come to him. His eyes lingered on the blond mage sensing the power in him, but his eyes were drawn back to Grace. There lay the real power and he had no intention of letting anything get in the way of that. He would try persuasion first and if that failed there was always force.

Anders twitched nervously. "Find out what he wants for Makers sake so we can get what we came for."

"Before you is what I want my brother mage. Fenris is my property and I want him back." Anders turned ghastly pale, his knuckles white as he gripped his staff. Fenris flinching at the pity in his eyes. "You have much power." Danarius purred to Anders. "You, I think would be a great Magister in Tevinter."

"If that would make me anything like you I'll pass thanks." Anders muttered.

Danarius scowled; turning his attention back to Grace, his face smoothing out into the mask of a smile once more. "What is the life of one slave compared to finding the mage you seek?"

Grace had run through so many scenarios as he was talking she felt in a whirl. It was clear Fenris assumed they were in league with Danarius; so whatever move she made, she knew she had to make sure he would know that was not the case. She sized up the Magister deciding a little show of magic might be the best course of action. Grace covered the distance between herself and Danarius in a few strides; not daring to look towards Hawke, having instructed the mabari to remain with Anders and Cullen. Violet flame moved over her hand like a glove and she plunged it deep into Danarius's chest. He stared at her wide eyed, shock making him tremble. Her voice when she spoke, though soft was menacing. "You have something I want. You will give me the name of the mage, or I will make your death so long and painful you will beg me to turn you over to Fenris."

"He is only a slave!" Danarius gasped. "He is nothing in comparison to us. To _your_ greatness." He winced as she squeezed his heart slightly. This was not going at all how he had planned. He realised the mage had spoken truly and he had angered the Goddess who apparently liked to play human. He had to make this right if he was to sit at her right hand. "Forgive me." He gasped. "I did not wish to anger you." He lowered his eyes in subservience; his tone becoming soft, acquiescent. "I am yours to do with as you will."

Fenris watched Danarius in astonishment; he had never seen his former Master bow to anyone. He registered the disgust and confusion on Grace's face. Inwardly he snarled, she always raised this conflict in him. She was a danger; a mage and he despised her for what she was, yet he felt as drawn to her now as he had the last time she was in Kirkwall. Outwardly she seemed so fragile; but as she held the bigger mage by his heart, he saw the steel running through her. She was a weapon and he couldn't allow himself to lower his guard with her.

Grace stared at the mage and glanced back to Anders and Cullen in confusion, they were just as mystified by the Magisters behaviour.

Danarius's eyes suddenly lit up as he realised how to get into her good graces. "Fenris is talented and I'm sure you could bend him to your will. Please accept him as a gift of my undying loyalty to you."

Grace just stared at him in utter astonishment; feeling her stomach recoil, threatening to relinquish its contents. Slowly removing her hand knowing she would crush his heart if it remained, she moved back slightly. Danarius smiled thinking he had made the right move when he found himself on the floor cradling his jaw, Grace standing above him her face etched with rage. "Fenris is not yours to give away as you would please!" The snarl ripped from her throat; her fists clenched, lightning cracking.

Fenris stared wide eyed at Grace astonished by her behaviour; his heart leaping at her fierce protection of him, followed by gut wrenching confusion - hadn't she come here to help Danarius recapture him and finally pure anger. How dare she interfere, he could deal with his own problems. His mouth fell slightly open as Danarius got to his knees and grovelled before her begging her forgiveness. Fenris glanced to Hawke who was looking just as shocked. Grace backed away from him her rage fading as horror took over.

"Please I beg you forgive me. I would serve you faithfully, willingly if you would but allow me to remain at your side."

Grace towered above Danarius demanding he look at her, she was determined to find out why he was acting so strangely. Her blood ran cold as a thought struck her and she hunkered down next to him. "Why would you be so willing to serve me?"

He kept his voice low, his words for her alone. "You are the Lady Grace; daughter of Anaria." His voice lowered again in reverence. "I would serve you faithfully my Queen."

Grace almost choked; her eyes widened, her mouth falling slightly open, unnerved by the look of fervent devotion in his eyes. _This is not happening. This is not happening! _Grace glanced up and swallowed hard realising that despite his low tone Fenris had heard Danarius's words, his face registering confusion and anger. Fixing the Magister with her most piercing look Grace stood. "You would accept me as such?" Her tone commanding.

Danarius's whole face lit up. "I would."

Fenris decided that once he had ripped out Danarius's heart he was going to crush Grace's. She was just like any other Magister, power hungry. Greedy for any hold over others. His hatred boiled almost choking him.

"If I were to ask you to return to Tevinter, free all of your slaves and encourage the other Magisters to free theirs and never again use blood magic would you do it?"

Danarius stared at Grace in confusion. "Why would you wish that of me?"

"Because blood magic corrupts and no man has the right to make a slave of another."

Fenris felt his frustration mount, one minute he wanted to kill her and the next minute she did something that made him feel the stirrings of admiration. She was the most annoying mage he had _ever_ met.

Danarius stared at her a frown creasing his forehead. "I don't understand. This is what was expected of us. We have built our power for the day they would awake, or one of their line would come to power. This is for _you_."

Hawke lost his patience. "Who would awake? What line? What in the Void are you talking about?"

Danarius cast him a contemptuous gaze. "You are unworthy to stand in her presence."

He gave a shriek as Grace gripped his robes yanking him upwards her eyes narrowing with rage. "You will not speak to Garrett in that way. Now I will ask this one more time and I suggest you answer me. Give me the name of the mage!"

Danarius stared at her in panic, he had never been in the position of seeking forgiveness and he was gaining a terrifying insight into how difficult it must have been for Fenris to adapt to his changing whims. "He only seeks to free mages from the tyranny of the Chantry, just as you yourself are doing. Please; I beg of you, allow me to kneel before you and worship you."

Grace stared at him in disbelief. "Are you insane?"

"He hoped your journey into the Deep Roads would have helped you to embrace your true destiny."

Anders saw the confused look of Hawke and those with him and felt pure rage pour from Grace. He moved quickly to her side. "Information first love, killing afterwards."

"_Give. Me. His. Name_!" She roared.

Danarius's eyes widened before he seemed to fold in on himself. "As you wish. His name is Jowan."

Anders gave an astonished gasp; taking an involuntary step backwards; his hand moving to his heart, his face ashen as he sat down heavily on a chair. Cullen moving to his side; gripping his shoulder, his mind thrown into confusion.

Grace felt shock sweep through her body. "You lie."

"I swear it is the truth."

"Liar, he's dead!"

"He told me once you healed his scars. Scars born of flames meant to kill him."

Grace made a soft moaning noise. _I'm going to kill him!_ "Where is he?"

"You cannot change what is to come Lady Grace."

"Where is he?"

"What we do, we do for all mages."

"Where is he?" She snarled.

"He travels to this City as we speak. We do what must be done." He regarded her cautiously. "We would not have to wake those who slumber if you would but accept your Divinity and lead us!"

Grace's face was ashen as she shifted backwards, her fingers gripping a chair so hard her knuckles were white. Words failed her. To stop one war she would in effect be starting another.

"If you stand with them," He indicated Fenris and Hawke. "you will die. They are beneath you." He pleaded.

Grace suddenly felt calm, as though she was in the very eye of a storm that was sweeping devastation around her. "If you wake those who slumber there will be no freedom; or power, there will be only slavery and darkness. If I fall; it will be in fighting for freedom for all, not just those you feel are somehow superior!"

Danarius watched her in confusion. "How can you side with those who wish your enslavement? Mages were meant to rule."

"It is because of mages like you that the rest of us struggle for freedom!"

"It is because of mages like me that those of us who have the power will not bend to the Chantry!"

"But you enslave others! You use blood magic!"

Danarius lost his temper, how could she be so blind. He backed away. "If you will not lead us, I will take your power as my own. I will be a God among men!"

"Oh how quickly the man who would kneel turns! You sicken me. You're pathetic."

A red aura seemed to gleam around him and Grace glanced to Fenris as he gave a gasp of pain, his lyrium markings igniting. "Bring her to me Fenris."

Grace glared angrily. "Two for the price of one I see."

"Run!" Fenris managed to snarl out, before his eyes fixed on her. Hawke and Marian gripped his arms but he threw them off easily.

"Fenris he is not your Master any longer. You are your own Master." She saw the struggle and sent out a trickle of her magic to fight off the oily blood magic flowing through the lyrium, at the same time as Cullen hit Danarius with a Smite, the Magister collapsing to his knees gasping and shuddering.

Varric cocked Bianca aiming at the Magisters head. "Just say the word and we have one dead idiot." He muttered.

"No." Hawke hissed. "We have no idea what that would do to Fenris."

Fenris shivered as Grace's magic curled through him; it was a soft caress, a gentle soothing of the lyrium burning within his flesh. He wondered if she was claiming the lyrium for her own and if he was exchanging a Master for a Mistress. Fenris felt a strength he could never remember experiencing before flood his body and more importantly his will. He knew what Danarius would do to her if she was in his power and he couldn't let that happen. He locked eyes with her and stepped towards her.

He was beautiful and deadly and Grace had never known terror like it. She watched his approach and suddenly he was in front of her; his hand sliding through her chest to grip her heart, her eyes widening in shock.

"What are you doing?" Danarius screamed, still struggling against the effects of the Smite. "I need her alive!"

Cullen unsheathed his sword pressing the blade to Fenris's throat, Anders at his side magic flaring in his hands. "Release her!" Cullen demanded feeling as though his own heart was being squeezed.

Hawke had his sword pointed towards Cullen, his eyes full of anguish. Marian bringing flames to her hands eyeing Anders cautiously. Hawke's voice trembled slightly. "Fenris please stop this!"

"It is better that she die now, rather than fall to his magic." Fenris's soft voice was almost soothing. He stared at Grace sadly. "You should have run."

Grace gripped his wrist as he slowly squeezed making her gasp in pain. "As if I could outrun you."

"Bring her to me!" Danarius screamed.

"Fenris stop this!" Hawke pleaded his panic increasing, his eyes wide with terror both for his lover and his friend.

"Get away from her, or I will use every magic at my disposal to make your death as painful as I can!" Anders hissed.

"Spoken like a true mage!" Fenris snarled.

Grace was torn between the pain of his grasp and the throb of lyrium now within her body. "Fenris, how about we take the option where we both live and you kill Danarius. Then we won't have the people we love killing each other."

Fenris leaned closer; his face menacing, horrified by the sense of satisfaction he felt at seeing the panic in her eyes. "You cannot be trusted."

Grace gave a sharp cry as his grip tightened realising the whole room was about to descend into a slaughter. "Cullen's a Templar, if I step out of line he will deal with it!" She gasped out in panic.

The room fell silent, Fenris glancing to the Warrior holding the sword to his throat. "I doubt that."

Grace was teetering on the brink of complete lyrium intoxication. The markings on Fenris hand seemed to pulse within her. "Please Fenris, if you do this the people we love will get hurt. I'm not worth that!"

Fenris felt Hawke by his side ready to defend him, even Marian was ready to fight on his behalf. He felt a swell of gratitude that they would choose him and then a flush of shame that he was the cause of them having to make that choice. The warrior and mage looked ready to die for Grace; not to mention the two mabari ready to tear out his throat, both growling, hackles raised.

"Please Fenris." Hawke inched closer to him. "Just let her go, Danarius is the enemy."

Fenris glanced to the Magister who was glaring at him in fury. He shuddered to think of what Grace could be made to do under the influence of a blood mage, but her death wasn't worth risking Hawke's life. He slowly removed his hand, taking a step back.

Grace felt herself pulled behind Cullen and Anders, their panic making them grip her hard enough to bruise her. Hunter and Shadow moved to her side, continuing to growl at Fenris.

Danarius was enraged. "You will bring her to me Fenris! You will remember who is your Master."

Fenris raised his eyes and locked his gaze with Danarius, a rare smile curling his lips. "I am not your slave!"

Danarius glared at Grace, realising there was no way he was going to get near her now. He refused to have made this journey for nothing. "I will have my property!"

Grace felt her body humming with the lyrium intrusion, it had been so long since she had consumed any and she felt as though she was floating. She locked her eyes on the Magister looking at him curiously. "Danarius you don't stand a hope in hell of getting out of this alive, never mind with Fenris as your slave. Face it, he is far beyond your reach and in another minute or two you're just going to be one more dead blood mage."

"See how cocky you are when the streets run red and your children are slain." Danarius hissed.

Grace felt as though she had been kicked in the gut. "You shall not be here to see it. If your death did not belong Fenris I would rip out your heart myself."

Fenris felt complete bewilderment; Danarius had threatened her children and yet she did not act, his former Master's life remained his to take. He glanced to her; held now in the other mages arms, the Templar standing protectively at her side, her fragility tearing at him. He locked eyes with Danarius; the man who had enslaved him, brutalised him, used him for vile acts of blood magic, forced him to kill those he cared about. The lyrium within him glowed and he drove his fist into the Magisters chest, his hand gripping his heart as he had been gripping Grace's only moments earlier.

"You will understand soon enough my little wolf." Danarius murmured. "You will see the truth of her and you will wish you had killed her, for through her this world will change and you and those like you will come to understand what true slavery is." Fenris felt his fingers squeeze of their own violation. Danarius gave a horrific scream before he slumped to the floor.

Grace stared at Danarius and then turned her attention back to Fenris and followed his gaze to the red haired elven woman cowering in a corner. She hadn't even noticed her in the commotion. Grace remained silent watching as Fenris turned on her, the argument between the two escalating as her betrayal tore at him. Hawke and Varric were trying to persuade Fenris not to kill her and she saw his shoulders slump in resignation. Grace felt her heart ache for Fenris at his sisters words that he had competed for his markings. She saw his world crash around him and then his sister fled.

Fenris shuddered it was too much, to know that he had deliberately fought for his own mutilation. Words lodged in his throat and he simply stared at Hawke who moved towards him.

Grace glanced up with a hiss. "Templars!" She gripped Anders and pulled him to a far corner wrapping her Wild around them. Marian felt the ripple of magic across her skin and felt the ache she had only just managed to dampen flare into life.

Four Templars burst into the tavern staring at the dead mage and demons surrounding Hawke, Fenris, Varric and Cullen. Their eyes failing to register the mages in the room. The lead Templar moved forward and kicked the Magister, smirking. "One less filthy mage in the world." They left chuckling, unaware that three mages were boiling with hatred.

Marian crossed the room hesitating before Grace. "Maker I thought for one awful moment..." Her voice was choked. "I'm so sorry."

Grace smiled and hugged her friend. "Fenris is your friend; its right you stood by him, I just hope I'm not on the wrong side of that again." She smiled as Hawke and Varric crossed the room and hugged her. Hawke held out his hand to Anders and Cullen, relieved when they accepted the gesture, though they continued to eye them with caution. Grace glanced to Fenris who was staring at Danarius's body. "I hope his death brings you some measure of peace." Fenris glanced up and Grace shrank back as she felt his hatred burn through her.

"I do not need your pity _mage_!" He snarled, abruptly turning and leaving the tavern.

Grace let out a low, shaky breath. "Well at least he didn't rip my heart from my chest that's something." She glanced to Hawke who was staring after him. "Shouldn't you be going after him?"

"We need to talk about what just happened."

"We can talk later."

Hawke nodded gratefully and sprinted out of the Tavern, promising to catch up with her later.

Anders gently turned Grace in his arms, flooding her with regeneration energy. Cullen's arms wrapped around her waist protectively, his body tense with anger. Anders cupped her cheek. "Maker I thought I'd lost you." He shuddered. "That elf comes near you again and I swear I'll make him sorry."

Grace smiled lovingly and gently kissed Anders hand. "Anders his name is Fenris and cut him some slack."

"Grace! He had his hand in your chest. One move and he could have ripped out your heart!"

"Yes, but he didn't."

"Maker I will never understand you!"

"You don't have to understand me; you just have to love me." She purred; fluttering her eyelashes, the relief of still being alive overwhelming.

"Father will want to see you." Marian murmured, feeling Anders and Cullen scrutinizing her.

Varric put Bianca over his shoulder. "Shall we adjourn to the mansion then; I have a hankering for the story of Lady Grace, or should that be her Majesty and her Divinity."

Grace gave a low groan. "Varric!" _Arghh I might have known he would have heard!_

"What? Oh come on you can't think I'd pass up a chance to hear this do you!"

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** So the pesky mage is finally revealed. Now they just have to find him!_

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _


	11. Divinity

Grace had lapsed into silence as they followed Marian and Varric to Hightown. Disbelief, confusion and the after effects of a major lyrium hit were creating a headache that was radiating through her forehead. Her thoughts were dark as fear began to make its presence known, when she finally managed to think about something other than Fenris and his hand gripping her heart. Grace turned to Anders and Cullen who had been muttering softly, having to talk through the muddle in her mind. "Karl saw him killed ... I mean there was an explosion. It can't be _our_ Jowan!"

Anders shrugged and fell silent. He felt the tight knot deep in his gut that somewhere out there his former friend was stirring up a world of trouble and he had to be stopped.

Cullen sighed. "He would not be the first mage to have staged his own death. You yourself changed your appearance for a time."

Grace paled and stopped dead allowing herself the thoughts she had denied in the Hanged Man, Anders and Cullen almost walking into her. "He was angry that I wasn't doing enough to help mages. He came to me with the suggestion to get mothers Grimoire, I never even questioned what would make him think of her having one." Images of the Chantry exploding made her shudder; she had inadvertently given him the damn idea after all. A low moan left her lips. "He's stirring up a hornets nest with Tevinter and if he succeeds in waking the Old Gods he will have Thedas on its knees. He can't possibly think he can control an Old God!" She shook her head. "It doesn't make sense to be our Jowan; he's a Warden, he knows the danger of the Old Gods."

Cullen glanced to Anders, profound sadness in his eyes. "Grace you said yourself he has merged with Justice. He will not be himself."

"But that makes even less sense. Why would Justice want the Old Gods to wake?"

Anders gripped her shoulders as her voice increased in pitch as panic tugged at her. "Grace we will find him and stop him."

"We need to get that damn Grimoire and destroy it."

Cullen and Anders glanced to each other, praying they were not already too late.

**xXx**

Grace found herself in a bear hug moments after entering the mansion, Malcolm smiling broadly. He shook Anders and Cullen's hands and welcomed them into his home; grinning as Hunter and Shadow barked in greeting, wagging their stubby tails and bounding around him as though they had known him for years.

"So what brings you back to Kirkwall, it's been a while?"

Grace sighed. "Nothing good I'm afraid."

Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "Is there ever a time you are not knee deep in something?"

"I was doing really well for a while there." Grace sighed and sat down. "I miss my babies." She murmured softly; smiling as Anders moved instantly to her side, his arm wrapping around her.

Marian forced herself to be still; having been about to do the very same thing Anders was doing, guilt gnawing at her. Her friendship with Fenris was tentative at best, but he was her brother's lover and despite her feelings for Grace she couldn't have betrayed him. "So this Jowan sounds like trouble." Marian said hesitantly wanting to distract herself from her tormented thoughts.

Malcolm glanced at Marian. "Now that's the second time in as many days I've heard that name and it's not a common name. Sebastian mentioned something about meeting a Jowan. I assume he's a contact from Starkhaven."

"It could be a coincidence, but we should meet him to be sure. Do you think this Sebastian will tell us where he is?" Anders voice trembled slightly.

"I'll ask him." Marian offered.

Grace shook her head. "You have enough issues with Sebastian, I don't want him having something to hold over you."

Marian flushed, a small smile curving her lips. "I'm a big girl you know, I can take care of myself."

"Nevertheless I'd rather you didn't."

Marian smiled and sat down. Inwardly relieved and loving that Grace was so protective of her. "Well Garrett is his friend, he can approach him."

"Approach who?"

Grace turned to see Hawke lounging against the doorframe. She noted his ruffled hair and the tunic that was only partly tucked into his breeches. That and the flush on his cheeks and his relaxed demeanour told her he had caught up to Fenris. She almost froze when she realised Fenris was behind him, his eyes locking with hers for a second before he looked away. Grace hated the tremble of her voice, but seeing such hate in Fenris's eyes unnerved her. "It seems Sebastian might know where Jowan is."

Hawke moved into the room and took a chair by the fire; Fenris following him, leaning against the wall. Grace unconsciously brought her hand to her chest, moving to stand between Anders and Cullen.

Malcolm realised something had happened by Graces reaction, the angry looks on the men with her and the way the mabari moved to stand in front of her their eyes locked on Fenris. "Someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Grace flushed. "A difference of opinion."

"Over what?" Malcolm pressed.

"The elf decided he wanted to remove Grace's heart from her chest, we disagreed." Anders snarled.

"His name is Fenris." Hawke bit back angrily. "And he was under Danarius influence."

"No he wasn't." Cullen muttered. "Not at that point at least."

Fenris glared at Cullen. "My reasoning was sound."

Anders anger flared. "Are you out of your mind? Grace didn't do anything to you and you were going to rip her heart out!"

"You were there to help Danarius get his property back were you not!" Fenris snarled, his lyrium beginning to glow.

Anders responded in kind, his hands glowing blue. "We would never have helped him. All we wanted was the mages name. We had no idea what he wanted."

"You admit you were in league with him!" Fenris snarled taking a step forward.

Anders squared his shoulders, hatred flowing through him. "Are you really this stupid?"

Hawke and Cullen were eyeing each other their hands moving to their blades.

Grace felt anxiety; anger and pain well up within her. "Enough all of you!" She yelled. "We have bigger things to deal with than your pissing contest! We were told Danarius had the information we needed; Magisters tend to deal in slaves so we were prepared to do whatever it took to ensure he didn't get his hands on whoever he wanted. I'm sorry if it looked otherwise. We were actually coming to ask for your help with it, not that it matters now. Now my heart is still in my chest so that's an end to it! Hawke if you would please speak to Sebastian we can get Jowan and leave." She was shaking and furious as her vision blurred with tears.

Hawke swallowed hard. Grace always called him Garrett and using Hawke felt as though she was putting distance between them and it made his heart ache. He glanced to Fenris who lowered his eyes, the flare of his markings fading. "I'll speak to Sebastian." He said softly.

"Thank you."

Malcolm let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, Marian and Varric doing likewise. "Grace I don't want to ignite a clearly tense situation, but what in the Void is going on?"

Grace sighed deeply as she glanced to Malcolm. "At the Ferelden Landsmeet regarding mages I was approached by a Seeker. The upshot was I either be a Chantry puppet; or myself and Gabriel would be imprisoned and Safeguard put under threat." She glanced up at Marian's hiss of shock, Hawke and Malcolm sharing furious glances. She didn't dare look at Fenris and so missed his look of outrage.

Varric however was smiling. "Let me guess, you told her to take the next ship out of town?"

Grace managed a weak smile. "Close. I told her if she threatened me, or mine again I would send her back to her precious Chantry in pieces. This is the first time she has come to me and the Wardens are looking for Jowan too. He is meddling with very dangerous magic and we need to stop him."

"Waking those who slumber?" Varric watched Grace carefully.

She gave a soft sigh. "Yes."

"And they would be?"

Silence seemed to crowd the room. It was Malcolm who spoke first. "Those that slumber is usually a term of reference for The Old Gods."

Grace met Malcolm's eyes seeing confusion in the chestnut depths. "I believe he is trying to wake at least one of them."

"Great Ancestors!" Varric breathed. "That is one story I would rather not have to tell."

Grace shivered. "Going to do my best to ensure that remains a tale that never needs to be told."

"Have I not said mages cannot be trusted." Fenris snarled. "This is the trouble they bring!"

"So who is this Jowan?" Varric queried quickly as Hawke moved to Fenris's side to soothe him. Varric's eyes were drawn to Anders who seemed to be trembling slightly.

"He's a Warden." Anders muttered.

"Crazier than your average Warden is he?"

Anders frowned. "We thought he was killed at the attack on Vigil's Keep. It seems he's up to his old tricks..." Anders hung his head, closing his eyes. Cullen gripped his shoulder, his eyes cast to Grace who was watching Anders with concern.

Marian rubbed her neck nervously. "Okay so one renegade Warden on the loose; some dangerous magic, but none of that explains what Danarius said about your... umm... Divinity."

Grace visibly shuddered. "I... I have a complicated family."

Hawke was startled by her reluctance to speak; his eyes flickering to the mage at her side, whose handsome face was darkened by his frown and her other companion whose gaze was becoming anxious. "Grace you can trust us."

Anders couldn't help the snort and folded his arms glaring openly at Fenris. "From what I've seen that's doubtful."

"Anders!" Grace gave an agonised hiss. "This isn't helping."

Anders gently wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry love." He whispered pressing his forehead to hers. "I'm just not sure it's wise to tell them."

Marian edged forward. "Anders isn't it?" Anders nodded watching her cautiously. "What happened at the Hanged Man has us all a little off balance and I know you don't trust us; but whatever you are mixed up in, it sounds like you could use some help. You were coming to ask for our help anyway so let us help you and maybe we can mend this rift between us." Her eyes locked on Grace. "Please."

Grace let out a low breath. "Once you know this, it can't be unspoken and it comes with a price." Varric and the Hawkes were staring at her mystified. Fenris stiffened fixing her with a piercing glare. "You have to swear you won't ever speak of it." She turned to Varric. "And it can never even be hinted at in your tall tales!"

Marian moved towards Grace and gently clasped her hand; her other hand cupping her cheek, tilting her head so their eyes met. "We swear that we will never speak of it." Her voice soft, coaxing.

"You _can_ trust us Grace." Malcolm's voice just as soft and coaxing as his daughters.

Grace closed her eyes and bit her lip viciously until she drew blood, finally raising her eyes. "MymotherisanOldGod."

It took a few moments for the words to register. Hawke, Malcolm and Varric sat open mouthed staring at Grace. Marian lapsed into shocked silence. Fenris simply stared wondering if he was dreaming. Grace swallowed, looking sick. She glanced to Marian, the silence building between them.

"Wait, I'm confused." Hawke managed to find his voice. "I thought Asha'Bellanar was your mother."

"She is. My mother has several names; Flemeth, Asha'Bellanar, Anaria. There are probably more, who knows."

Varric's agile mind wrapped itself around the astonishing news. "No wonder that fool Magister wanted to worship you, probably thought he had found the major payload."

Grace paled and finally forced herself to look at Fenris who had moved slightly in front of Hawke as though he needed to protect him from her. _Jowan I'm going to tear you apart you sonofabitch! _

Fenris couldn't quite take in what he was being told. As a mage she was a known danger to some extent, but here she was telling them she was the child of an Old God. "If Magisters other than Danarius know of you they will not stop until you are in their power." He stated softly.

Grace swallowed hard. "How about I deal with one problem at a time. If Jowan succeeds and raises either of the Old Gods it won't matter if all of Tevinter knows of me, the world will be ash and slavery and blood magic." She shuddered and sat down. Taking a deep breath she looked back at Fenris. "You don't have to like me Fenris, and I know being near me isn't on the top of your list of things to do, but we might need your help and I'm not asking for me, or mages or..."

"I will help."

Grace felt her world tilt slightly. "Thank you."

"I do it to avoid a world where mages rule."

The hardness to his tone made her flinch. "Understood." She whispered.

"I think we could do with a drink." Marian murmured, leaving the room and returning with whisky and glasses. Silence filled the room again as Marian poured them all a drink.

"A Goddess for a friend, I could get used to that." Hawke murmured trying to break the tension.

Grace glared. "Not funny Hawke!"

He held up his hands in submission, again feeling the sting as she used his family name. "Fine, demi goddess then." Grace growled and threw a cushion at him, Fenris moving out of the way letting it hit him full in the face. "Hey, why did you let it hit me." He grumbled.

Fenris smirked. "You deserved it." His face returned to a scowl. "Besides that is not a matter to be joked about." He glanced to Grace who was staring at her glass. Danarius was right; he was going to regret not having killed her, although that was something that could be remedied.

Hawke nudged him. "I'll get you back later." He purred softly. Fenris rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the one with a statue in my honour, oh Champion!" Grace muttered; regretting having told them of her mother, furious that it had been necessary.

Hawke shook his head with a grimace. "It's a bloody monstrosity!"

Grace took a sip of the amber liquid Marian had handed to her, relishing the burn. "So, where's Carver?"

Marian gave a deep sigh. "We don't see much of Carver these days."

"Why?"

"He... he doesn't tend to leave the Gallows. We haven't seen him in over a month." She glared at the alcohol. "Maybe he prefers his Templar family."

"Marian!" Hawke hissed.

Marian sighed and slumped against the wall. "Something is very wrong and he won't talk to any of us. I asked him what was going on and he stormed out and has never come back." Her eyes filled with tears. "It's my fault."

"Have you spoken to Merril? Maybe he's visited her."

Marian glanced up startled. "I'm such an idiot! I never even thought about Merrill. Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

**xXx**

Grace gave a sharp intake of breath as they reached the Alienage. Marian had practically dragged her out of the door after the suggestion was made and the others apart from Malcolm trailed after them. Marian suggested they attract as little attention to themselves as possible as they had no idea if anyone else had accompanied Danarius.

The squalor was infuriating to Grace. "Is there nowhere that treats elves with any respect?" She hissed angrily, surprising Fenris. Her breath caught as she felt the pulse of the Vhenadahl and she moved towards it, reverently pressing her hands to the bark.

Marian stared startled. "Well that's not keeping a low profile!" Grace was surrounded by a soft golden glow and the lower branches of the Vhenadahl were gently caressing her. "What in the Void is she doing?"

Anders shrugged. "She's speaking to the Vhenadahl. She won't be long."

Fenris turned to him in shock. "You say that as though it is natural _mage_! Only the Keepers of the Dalish clans have retained the ability to speak to the Vhenadahl and some do not even have that."

"Grace is unusual _elf_." Anders growled. "Or has our previous conversation not sunk in yet? Besides part of her heritage is elven." He glared at Fenris before turning his attention back to Grace.

Thankfully the Alienage appeared to be empty, though they turned as a door burst open at the far side of the square and Merrill hurried out staring in astonishment at Grace. She darted over and was almost hopping from foot to foot waiting for her to finish. When Grace pulled back she realised Merrill was standing next to her. "Hi Merrill."

"Grace!" Merrill, to Grace's surprise gave her a hug. "I never realised you were _that_ Grace! Oooh this is so exciting. Did you come to visit the Vhenadahl?"

"Actually we came to visit you."

Merrill's eyes were shining as she grabbed Grace's hand and tugged her towards her home; Marian, Hawke, Fenris, Varric, Anders and Cullen following, Hunter and Shadow bounding ahead of them.

Grace stared at the very suspicious looking water Merrill offered them. "Umm, Merrill you don't actually drink this do you?"

"It's been boiled twice."

Grace placed the glass back on the table and glanced around the living room. Books covered every available surface. "You have quite the collection."

Merrill smiled proudly. "I'm doing my best to preserve Dalish history and restore what can be restored."

"Merrill I hate to interrupt, but have you seen Carver lately?" Marian burst out.

Merrill's look became saddened. "He said he couldn't visit any more, it was getting too dangerous and he didn't want me to be taken to the Circle because of him."

Hawke shifted slightly. "Merrill; Carver seems to have changed, he's become quiet and solitary. Do you know if anything has happened?"

Merrill visibly squirmed. "I... I promised I wouldn't say anything."

Marian sat down next to her, only just holding onto her temper. "Merrill he's my brother, if something has happened I need to know."

Merrill sighed deeply. "The Knight Commander was questioning his loyalty to the order because of Bethany being in the circle. She made him take part in making a mage Tranquil."

Marian stared at her horrified. Grace closed her eyes and let out a low breath. Anders and Cullen glanced to each other realising the potential repercussions.

Fenris relaxed against the wall. "He is a Templar; it is part of his duties." He flinched at the glare from Hawke.

"What do you mean she made him?" Hawke's voice sounded suddenly harsh. "She ordered him, or she had a way to force him?"

Merrill swallowed again, her eyes darting about the room looking for some way to get out of the situation. "He … she …..the Knight Commander told him she would make Bethany tranquil if he did not participate."

"Bitch!" The Hawke twins growled together.

"Well she sounds just lovely." Anders murmured.

"Don't you think it's time you got Bethany out of there?" Grace's tone was soft, but edged with anger.

"We would if she would leave!" Marian almost sobbed. "She said there are too many mages to help, she can't abandon them."

"Bethany is where she has chosen to be." Fenris stated.

"If she's being threatened with tranquillity Fenris, I would say the stakes have changed. I will not let that happen to my sister Fenris, I can't."

Fenris scowled, but nodded, glaring at his feet. "As you wish."

Grace was becoming increasingly distracted the longer they talked and finally she turned to their hostess. "Merrill what's that humming?"

"What humming?"

"You don't hear it, it's driving me crazy."

"Crazy is not good for a mage." Fenris muttered.

"I didn't mean literally Fenris!" Grace snapped, doing her best to ignore his scowl.

"Where is it coming from?" Merril quickly spoke up sensing the increasing tension.

"Your bedroom I think."

Merrill's eyes widened in surprise and delight. She took Grace's hand. "Come I want to show you something."

Grace followed her to her bedroom and stared. She had known the Eluvian would be there, but seeing it for real was different. The frame was ornately carved, curling around the mirrors surface as though it was curved branches. Grace felt the magic and an almost irresistible pull. The Eluvian was definitely the source of the humming.

"I can feel its magic." Merrill was saying. "But it seems cut off somehow."

"Perhaps that is how it should stay!" Fenris hissed.

"Merrill why is an Eluvian in your bedroom?"

Merrill clapped happily. "I knew you would know what it is. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, but what is it doing here?"

Merrill squirmed under Grace's questioning gaze. "I rescued it."

"From what?"

"From the Keeper."

Grace almost groaned. "What was she doing with it that you needed to rescue it?"

"She thinks I don't know, but I do. She used blood magic on the Eluvian!"

Grace stared at Merrill and then to the humming artefact. _Oh you sent me to Earth didn't you? That's why I can hear you, you recognise me. Yeh, that's not disturbing at all._

"Want to elaborate Merrill?" Hawke's curiosity was piqued.

"It was nearly five years ago that I discovered the Keeper with it. She swore me to secrecy and made me leave, but I saw Asha'Bellanar enter the cave. They summoned something, something that enabled the taint to corrupt it." Grace looked up sharply, turning pale.

"How did you get it here?" Anders asked curiously, almost smiling at the image of the petite elf carrying the huge mirror through forests and cities.

"It was smashed, I rebuilt it."

"Did the Keeper smash it?" Marian wasn't particularly interested, but Grace seemed to be and that made her a little curious.

"It had become tainted and two of our warriors found it. They smashed it to keep the corruption from spreading. The Keeper was furious and banned us from going near it. The Eluvian is an important part of our past, it had to be preserved."

Grace suddenly realised she had moved towards the Eluvian, her hand reaching out towards the surface. She heard Merrill's gasp and stared as the surface momentarily took on a pink shimmer. She felt the magic reach out to her, the humming suddenly becoming a chorus of voices whispering to her. Grace felt a sense of recognition and tried to distinguish what she was being told. Her eyes were drawn to a mirage of images that left her mind whirling. The old gods in slumber; her mother's Grimoire, Jowan staring at her, his eyes glowing blue as he pulled on Justice's link to the Fade. She saw Meredith, her lyrium enhanced sword being driven into the courtyard of the gallows. A mountain filled with dragons and finally a battlefield. Grace was drawn to a man who looked like Rion at the head of what appeared to be demons, a woman stood at his side and there was something so familiar about her, but she knew she had never seen her before.

"How is she making it work?" Merrill whispered in awe.

Anders stared wide eyed. "What are those images, they look blurred?"

"The Eluvian can show many things." Merrill whispered. "I can't make them out either."

Fenris glanced to Hawke. "Hawke this is dangerous magic, we should stop this."

Marian glanced to her brother. "What if pulling her away causes her harm?"

Fenris's hand moved to his blade. "She is a danger to us all."

Anders reached his tolerance for the elf. "I don't know what your problem is." He spat. "But I suggest you remove your hand from your sword unless you want to lose it."

Fenris turned to Anders, hate flowing through both men. "Trust a mage to ignore the danger!"

"Trust whatever in the Void you are to overreact!"

"I have seen what magic can do!" Fenris couldn't keep the pain from his voice. "The horrors it can reap."

Anders was startled by the pain in his voice and found himself wondering just what Danarius had done to him. He took a calming breath. "I happen to love Grace very much, her safety is my priority. At the moment the only thing threatening her is you; so I'm asking you again, back off."

Fenris shuddered. "Mages cannot be trusted. You are pray for demons."

Anders voice became gentle. "I'd say you are pray to a few demons of your own elf, _Fenris_." He amended softly.

Fenris glanced back to the mirror where Grace was watching them with her arms folded. The mirror's surface was blank once more.

"When you two have quite finished." Grace muttered in agitation.

Anders moved towards her, his hands glowing a soft blue making sure she was unharmed. "What is it love?"

Grace stared at him, a slight tremble moving through her body. Her eyes locked with his and her words were a whisper that only he could hear. "We are in serious trouble."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _

_On a quick note about the Eluvian. Given that this was the very thing that transported Grace to and from Earth, I did not think it was too much of a stretch for there to be some connection between them. _


	12. Trust Is A Fickle Friend

Lomora gazed at the parchment requesting she meet the Ferelden Wardens in Vol Dorma. Duncan's words were polite enough; but they conveyed his sense of distrust, hinting at, but not going into detail about issues they had encountered during their journey. She felt the slow uncurling of paranoia that had been building in her for months now. Why was Duncan coming to Weisshaupt? What possible reason could he have, other than to attempt to take control. Her fists clenched, he had gone too far. They had kept the gift of the taint change to themselves; let Grace slip out of their grasp, refused to conform to the usual rules of the Order and now they were blatantly making a bid for power.

She sat at her desk shivering as the fatigue that had been plaguing her for weeks took hold. Pulling the cork out of one of the vials Gerad had left for her, she drank it quickly. She couldn't afford to appear weak and Gerad had been astonishingly understanding; leaving her a daily tonic. They always left her somewhat hazy for a little while, but they helped to fight the weariness that seemed bone deep.

Through the haze she felt the ripple of paranoia and anger steadily build until Lomora had convinced herself that Duncan wasn't just coming to seize power, he was coming to kill her. She paced the room before sinking back into the chair; the brief strength from the tonic fading, leaving her feeling afraid and alone. She would not be the next First Warden to fall prey to the Ferelden Order. She started to wonder if her predecessor had truly done the things they had accused him of. She shuddered; wanting to speak to Fiona who always gave her wise counsel, but she was hesitant, Fiona was too close to the Ferelden Wardens. It crossed her mind that the mage might even be in on their attempt to kill her.

Lomora felt the walls close in around her, she wished for Gerad who was always so kind and considerate, wondering where they had gone. She remembered him speaking to her about Orzammar and something about lyrium, but it was as though it had been a dream and she was struggling to catch even those few fragments. Shaking her head she tried to find some semblance of clarity; but it eluded her and she allowed the slumber that always followed taking the tonic, hoping she would be able to sort through this mess when she woke.

**xXx**

Duncan waited nervously for a message from Lomora. He had sent a second message to Fiona with a different messenger and was relieved to see the familiar elf step into the Tavern.

Fiona followed Duncan to the rooms they had in the Lucid Warrior, wondering why on earth they had picked this tavern, there were certainly better ones in the city. She smiled to see Alistair and hugged him tightly before joining them at the small seated area.

"So Duncan, your message was cryptic to say the least. What is this about?"

Duncan outlined their journey and their attempted murder.

Fiona turned pale, her hand unconsciously grasping Alistair's. "Duncan why are you coming to Weisshaupt at all?"

Duncan frowned. "We were summoned by the First Warden."

"When?"

Duncan scowled fiercely. "Briant and several Wardens arrived at the Keep informing me Alistair and myself were called to Weisshaupt and Lomora had recommended the others traveling with us. Nathaniel was to go with Briant and his men. I also sent Sigrun."

Fiona stood and began to pace the room. "Do you know where they were going?"

"Need to know and I apparently didn't need to know."

Fiona sat back down and drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair. "This is disturbing Duncan. I fear something is very amiss. Briant and several others did leave, but I was not informed of why and Lomora also seems hazy on the subject. She seems …... distracted of late and exhausted though she pretends otherwise."

"Are you usually privy to the comings and goings of the Wardens?" Gavarth queried.

"Usually yes and always when mages are involved. I was unaware they had left until after the fact. I was not happy about it, but pushing the matter with Lomora was difficult. I intended to discuss protocol with them on their return, but it seems there is more to this than breaking with procedure." Her fingertips tapped restlessly on the chair. "I will speak to Lomora. Please wait here until I send for you."

Alistair gripped Fiona's hand. "Be careful mother."

Fiona squeezed his hand gently. "Of course."

**xXx**

Fiona watched Lomara cautiously; dark circles were beneath her eyes, her hand shaking slightly. "First Warden, I must speak with you."

Lomora nodded, keeping distance between them. "Why did you travel to Vol Dorma Fiona?"

"I received some disturbing news."

"Disturbing in what sense?"

"Duncan has arrived from Ferelden along with several Wardens. He said you summoned him via Briant."

"Lies!" Lomora hissed. "They have come to seize power and you are helping them!"

Fiona watched the First Warden in growing concern. "Lomora we have been friends for a long time. You must know I would never betray you."

"So you say and yet you meet with the Ferelden Wardens in secret."

"Lomora please speak to them and let's sort this out."

"And give them the chance to kill me! You must think me a fool."

"Lomora you are not yourself!"

"Ah; so that is how you plan to get rid of me, well it won't work."

Fiona found herself blinded by a brilliant light; a sharp pain radiated through her skull, her knees giving way. She felt herself pulled to her feet and was being dragged. Fiona tried to speak, but her mouth refused to work and only a soft groan left her lips. She was dumped in a small cell and it was only when the door was locked and those who had placed her there had left; that she was finally able to speak, but there was no one to hear her cries for help.

**xXx**

Lomora stared at the parchment in confusion. Though coded it was a code she was well versed in. The message outlined the progress of the Ferelden Wardens through Orlais and Nevarra, the failed attempt on their lives and an outline of the measures put into place in Vol Dorma. Lomora shuddered, the Warden's lives were being threatened and it appeared it was from her. The whole situation was unsettling and confusing. She had no idea who 'M' was and she had certainly never requested the Wardens assassinations.

She poured one of Gerad's vials into a glass and glanced back at the parchment. She lifted the glass bringing it to her lips, her eyes widening as she glanced at the swirling liquid that seemed to move as though it had a life of its own. Lomora felt a spasm of fear twist her stomach and she poured the liquid away, clenching her fists against the tremble that shook her body. Dark forces were at work, but her mind was too clouded to unravel the mystery. She shuddered, whatever was happening her priority had to be to warn Duncan.

**xXx**

Alistair paced the room restlessly, it had been three days since his mother had left and there was still no word. There had been three assassination attempts and the skill of those coming for them were increasing. They hadn't wanted to change where they were staying; worried that Fiona would not be able to find them, but it made them an easier target.

It was becoming clear to them all that Alistair was the main mark. In a desperate attempt to find out what was going on they staged their own ambush. Alistair and Loren moved swiftly through the streets halting at the blacksmiths to make some enquiries. Loren's sharp eyes picked out the three men that had been following them for most of the morning. They moved on towards a row of warehouses that had afforded the other Wardens some cover. As the three men closed in on Alistair and Loren, they instead found themselves facing two furious dwarfs who gave them crushing blows to their knees before hauling them into one of the buildings. The men were bound and questioned at length. Either they were exceptionally good at keeping their mouths shut, or this was simply a job and they had no more information than the Wardens. They were able to ascertain only one piece of information; the men had been hired by an Orlesian woman. The three men did not leave the warehouse alive.

Finally they received a parchment from Lomora to say she would consent to a meeting. The Wardens hoped this meant Fiona had got through to her and headed out to the edge of town to meet her.

**xXx**

Lomora sneaked out of Weisshaupt, a hood drawn over her face. Her mind was in chaos and she was no longer sure what was real and what was dream. She remembered speaking to her Wardens about capturing the Ferelden Wardens for questioning, but she thought that was probably a dream and the most pressing danger lay in the hands of the assassins. She wondered where Fiona was and presumed she had gone with Briant and Gerad, though was almost sure she spoken to her after they had left. Her mind spiraled into confusion and she only just managed to remember where she was going.

Duncan was shocked by Lomora's appearance as she pushed back her hood. Her face was ghastly pale, her cheeks sunken and dark circles were beneath her eyes. She had lost a considerable amount of weight and barely looked able to lift her sword.

Lomora gripped Duncan's hand. "Duncan I fear I have somehow been compromised."

Duncan frowned and led her towards a small grove of trees, his Wardens patrolling the perimeter. "Lomora what is going on?"

"I barely know what to think anymore Duncan. If I did summon you I do not remember doing so. I received a coded parchment outlining attempts on your life as though I ordered it. Fiona has gone, although perhaps she went with Briant, but I don't know where he went." She trailed off and looked to Duncan and then at her surroundings. "How did I get here?"

Duncan paled and called for Tobias. The mage smiled at Lomora and had her sit down while he scanned her. "First Warden have you be taking any potions lately?" His soft voice wavered slightly.

"Just the daily tonic, but I didn't take it today."

"What was the tonic for?"

"I've been feeling so tired lately, it's to help with that."

"How long have you been feeling tired?"

"A few months now. It's hazy, I... I can't really remember."

Tobias knelt beside her and smiled warmly, taking her hand into his. "Why didn't you take it today?"

"I... it sounds foolish." Tobias's smile enveloped her with comfort.

"I don't think it will be foolish." He soothed.

"I usually drink it straight from the vial, but for some reason I put it into a glass. It... it looked like it was moving." She shuddered.

Tobias nodded and gently pressed his hand to her forehead. "I'm just going to help with the tiredness you've been feeling." Lomora nodded wearily and closed her eyes. Tobias mouthed blood magic to Duncan and slowly began a cleansing spell. He was exhausted, but Lomora had colour in her cheeks when he had finished.

Lomora blinked and stared at Duncan. "Where are we?" Her voice was strong rather than trembling as it had been and her eyes that had held a weak gaze held him in a piercing look.

"You have been under the influence of blood magic Lomora. We must get to the bottom of this. Who gave you the tonic you have been taking daily."

Lomora opened her mouth, but all that left it was a strangled moan. Lomora and Duncan both looked to her chest at the arrow that protruded, blood seeping into her leather armour. She collapsed to her knees, Tobias hurriedly draining a mana potion, but the wound was fatal and he did not have the skill to save her. Lomora gripped Duncan's hand, struggling to form words as her lungs started to fail. "Gerad." Her eyes bulged; her body convulsing, before her head lolled to one side, her eyes closing for the last time.

Duncan held her in his arms, shock and pain squeezing his heart. His Wardens searched in vain for the assassin. Whoever it was had left no trace. "What in the Void is going on?" Duncan growled. They glanced up at the sound of a twig snapping and realised they were surrounded.

A huge warrior in Warden armour stepped forward, staring at Lomora in horror. "You bastards killed her." He hissed.

"Don't be a fool!" Duncan hissed. "If I had murdered her why would I wait at the scene? We are being set up!"

"Lomora was concerned you meant her harm."

"Why would she have met us alone if she feared us?" Alistair interjected. "Please, just speak to Fiona."

Warden Rayner narrowed his eyes. "Fiona is in no position to help you."

Alistair paled. "What does that mean?" Rayner ignored him.

Duncan and his Wardens struggled as they were bound; gagged and thrown into a cart to be taken back to Weisshaupt, Lomora's body placed beside them.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you as always for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _

_There will be more about Gerad's motivations in later chapters, but I would love to know what you think. _


	13. Matters of the Heart

Grace turned to Hawke, her face pale and drawn with an anxiety she had no intention of expressing at this moment. "Hawke we need to see Sebastian, do you think we could find him now?"

Hawke nodded. "Are you …. "

"I'm fine." Her tone was almost harsh. "We are simply running out of time."

"Grace what did you see?"

"Trouble. Please Hawke."

With a sigh he nodded; the friendship between them felt like it was hanging by a thread and he had no idea how to fix it, but finding this mage seemed like a good start. "He will most likely be at the Chantry."

"Visit any time you like." Merrill's soft voice filtered through Grace's anxiety.

"Thank you Merrill." Grace silently followed Hawke, aware that everyone in their small company was desperate to know what she had seen. Grace remained tight lipped. Her thoughts were too tangled to even begin to give voice to what she had seen within the depths of the Eluvian. She held onto the small hope that she had been shown a glimpse of the future to enable her to change it.

**xXx**

As they headed towards the Chantry Anders fell into silent contemplation. He couldn't imagine Jowan; no matter how foolish he had been in the past, capable of raising an Old God, yet he also knew he could not afford to dismiss the possibility. He was barely aware of the houses they passed, or the streets they walked through as his mind instead walked the pathways of the past. Searching through his memories of the boy he had met, the friend he had protected and the bond between them that had been sealed in his blood and Jowan's tears. He momentarily closed his eyes before looking at the ground and concentrating on putting one step in front of another.

Jowan had been there for him in his darkest moments. When the Templars had taken his body and tortured his mind until he felt there was nothing of him left. Anders had found in Jowan the brother he had lost.

He remembered only a few months before he made his final escape, finding Jowan pouring over a forbidden text. He had been terrified that his friend would be caught. Jowan was almost complacent. Uldred had given it to him and he was proud that the Senior Enchanter had picked him out as worthy of the sacred information. Anders had watched his friend become more secretive and withdrawn and in an agony of anxiety he had followed him one night when he left the dorm, making his way to Uldred's room. Anders had listened to talk of freedom for mages. It was a future he was desperate for and although still fearful for his friend he no longer harassed him and left him to whatever he was doing.

It had been several weeks later that he had seen the cuts on Jowan's arm and had confronted him. Jowan had broken down; confessed his shame and fear and Anders had held him, begging Jowan to escape with him. Caught between the mages and the Templars, the friends knew they were losing each other.

When they had found Jowan at Soldiers Peak and he had taken the Joining, Anders had struggled to be around him. He wanted to remember the boy who had tried so hard to make him feel safe and not the man who made his soul shrink with his actions. Slowly they had begun to speak in more than civilities. When he had thought Jowan had been killed he had wept; wishing he had taken more time to mend their friendship before the end, but now he wondered at Jowan's true motivations.

Anders shivered, his friend was gone. His brother had long ago been swallowed by blood magic and it seemed that he must be lost in madness. Anders struggled to swallow the lump forming in his throat. He had known when Jowan first began using blood magic that it would likely end in his death, but he had never imagined he might be involved in tracking him down.

**xXx**

Fenris kept looking at Grace feeling slightly nauseous. It was bad enough when he had thought her simply a mage. Even a mage controlled by a Seeker was dangerous, but he had his doubts that the Seeker had any real control over her. He wondered if Cullen had been sent with her to keep her in check, but with the way he looked at her Fenris knew there was something between them. _A Templar should know better! _Not to mention that the implications of her heritage were beyond alarming. He thought fleetingly that killing her would have been a mercy, if Tevinter got their hands on her she would beg for death. He glanced to Hawke whose eyes were also drawn to the unusual mage, his whole body was tense. Fenris was deeply conflicted, afraid for Hawke if his friendship with the mage was to continue. Hawke would choose him over the mage; he had already proven that, but as he caught the sadness in his eyes, Fenris knew the choice had not been without cost.

Glancing to Grace he took in how pale she was; the worry in her face, the tension in her stance, the way she chewed at her lip. He remembered the touch of her magic, how gentle and soothing it had been. He turned from her feeling the anger tear through him.

"Anyone would think you are waiting for her to burst into flames the way you keep looking at her."

Fenris glanced to Varric. "Maybe she will." He muttered.

Varric narrowed his eyes and gave a sharp intake of breath. "Broody you are something else!"

Fenris glared. "What are you talking about?"

"You're scared you going to like her."

"She's a mage." He hissed. "Not to mention annoying and dangerous!"

Varric chuckled. "If memory serves you felt that way about Ebony"

"This mage is nothing like Marian." Fenris snarled.

"Oh I beg to differ. They both have tempers, magic and those irresistible smiles that make you want to be the one to make it." Fenris snorted. "Not to mention they can find trouble in an empty room. You've grown to like Marian and I think you're afraid of liking Grace, because that would mean letting in another mage."

"Watch your tongue Varric." Fenris hissed.

"Okay Broody; but tell me this, what would be so bad about getting to know her?"

Fenris sighed and glanced to Varric. "Because one day I may have to kill her."

Varric for once in his life was speechless, shaking his head as Fenris hurried his steps to walk alongside Hawke.

**xXx**

The Chantry was huge and as ornate as Grace had expected. Candles lit the dim interior and she hesitated staring at the huge statue of Andraste at the far end. The building seemed cold and there was no comfort for her within these walls. She followed almost reluctantly after Hawke as he climbed the steps.

Sebastian was standing talking to Grand Cleric Elthina, his face lighting up when he saw Marian. Grace was startled to see the flash of anger in his eyes when he saw her. Grace gave an inward groan, someone else she would have to watch her back with.

Hawke inclined his head to the Grand Cleric before requesting a word with his friend. Sebastian led them down the steps towards a quiet corner. "What can I do for you Hawke?"

"Sebastian my father said you mentioned you were going to meet with someone called Jowan."

Sebastian frowned. "That's true. What is this about?"

Hawke shifted uneasily. "There is a chance he is someone the Wardens need to speak to. Can you set up a meet, just to clear this up?"

Sebastian looked to Grace and her two male companions sizing them up. "He should be arriving in the next day or two. Once he arrives I will of course let you know."

Hawke relaxed and clasped his friends arm. "Thank you Sebastian."

Sebastian gave a short bow and the conversation drifted to other topics. Grace glanced upwards and realised the Grand Cleric was watching them, startled when she was beckoned. Grace slipped back up the stairs, the mabari following at her heels.

"You are new to Kirkwall." Elthina's voice was soft and barely restrained her curiosity.

"Just visiting."

"Something weighs heavily on your soul child. Will you accept the Makers blessing?"

Grace hesitated. "If you would give it."

Elthina raised her hand, her words startling Grace. "The one who repents; who has faith, unshaken by the darkness of the world, She shall know true peace."

**xXx**

Grace was glad to get outside and took a deep breath; stepping from the shadow of the Chantry into bright sunlight. Snow had fallen while they had been in the building and she lost herself for a moment in the soft crunch and the purity of the flakes that glistened on the ground. She jumped slightly when Hawke moved to her side.

"Grace." She forced herself to look at him and felt only sadness at the hurt in his eyes. "Since we will be waiting a few days; I was thinking maybe you would have the time to help out with a job, or two."

Grace caught Fenris's scowl and sighed. "Think that would be a good idea do you?"

Hawke couldn't bear the tension and taking her hand pulled her away from the others. "Grace please, I want to make this right between us. What happened... I … Fenris has been hurt so much, I couldn't..."

Grace stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. "You have nothing to explain, or apologize for. I had hoped to reach you first to tell you, warn you. I... I remembered what you said about Fenris and I was afraid Danarius was coming for him. When we heard fighting I was afraid we were too late and it all got messed up. I think the best thing for us all is to keep our distance and as soon as we speak to Jowan and sort this out we will leave, I promise."

Hawke shook his head. "You're my friend Grace, I don't want distance between us. Besides sitting around the mansion all day will get boring." He gave her a hopeful grin.

Grace paled realising he expected them to stay at the estate. "Hawke I think it would be better if we stayed at the Hanged Man."

Hawke's face fell. "If you think it best."

Grace felt a wail building up in her throat as his shoulders slumped. _Make it right!_ She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "So what's the job?"

Hawke glanced up, a glimmer of a smile on his lips. "A little trip to the Bone Pit and then some bandits planning to take down a caravan on the Wounded Coast. It will be fun."

Grace raised an eyebrow thinking fun didn't really cover the Bone Pit, or for that matter the Wounded Coast. She shook her head smiling slightly. "I think we need to have a chat about your idea of fun."

Hawke gave her a boyish grin. "Come on, I promise to make it fun."

Grace gave a soft chuckle. "Tomorrow then."

**xXx**

Marian slumped into the chair by the fire and glared at the flames, glancing up as a hand rested on her shoulder.

Malcolm sat next to his daughter and sighed. "They aren't staying with us I take it."

Marian shook her head. "When I saw Grace I was so happy and then it all went so wrong." She bowed her head. "It's silly really, but through our letters I just felt so close to her and now …. "

Malcolm squeezed her shoulder. "It will work out Marian, these things tend to. Just do what you would do for any of your friends and simply be there when she wants to talk."

Marian sighed. "Garrett managed to talk her into coming on those jobs with us tomorrow. Maker we'll be lucky to get to them, we'll be too busy keeping Fenris from killing Grace and keeping Anders and Fenris apart!"

Malcolm chuckled. "As I recall you and Fenris used to spark off each other in much the same way."

Marian allowed herself a smile. "Maker I wanted to hit him almost every day."

"Then perhaps you are in the best position to sooth Anders and our haunted warrior."

Marian chuckled. "Haunted warrior, that's a new one."

Malcolm grinned and stood, stretching and grabbing a book from the table. "Goodnight sweetheart, sleep well."

Marian felt a tinge of sadness as she watched her father walk upstairs to his room alone. She sighed and glanced back to the flames. _Mother you always were able to make things right, I wish I was more like you._

**xXx**

Fenris watched Hawke warily as he sat on the edge of the bed looking tired. He finally moved over and sat next to him glancing to the man who meant everything to him.

"I was so scared." Hawke whispered. "I thought Danarius was going to take you and I wouldn't be able to stop him."

Fenris shuddered slightly. "Thank you for coming with me."

Hawke gently clasped his hand. "I will always be with you Fenris. No matter what."

Fenris raised his eyes, overwhelmed by the love Hawke could express in a single look. "Yes, I realised that today."

Hawke gently cupped his cheek, drawing him closer needing to express himself in more than words. As Fenris's mouth yielded to his gentle pressure; Hawke pressed his body tight to him, growling in frustration at the armour between them. "I would risk anything, give anything for you."

Fenris trembled and pulled back slightly, drinking in the flush of Hawke's cheeks and the love and desire in his eyes. "And I you."

Hawke smiled and gently brushed a lock of hair from where it had settled over Fenris's right eye. "Do you think you can get through tomorrow without killing our guests?"

Fenris snorted and then sighed. "I will try."

Hawke chuckled and pressed him back onto the bed. "I'll make it worth your while."

Fenris smiled pulling his lover tight to him, his lips brushing lightly against his throat making Hawke moan. "Then how can I refuse."

**xXx**

Grace collapsed onto the bed as Anders carried in the meals they had purchased at the bar and Cullen locked the door, Shadow and Hunter sniffing the room until they were satisfied the elf wasn't going to be able to get in and settled next to the fire. None of them were in the mood for company other than themselves.

Anders set the tray on the table and moved to the bed. He slowly unbuttoned Grace's coat, smiling at the questioning look in her eyes. She didn't stop him as he silently removed her coat and then slowly opened her robes, his fingers gently pressing to the skin where Fenris had assaulted her. "Not even bruised." He murmured. He smiled gently and fastened her robe, tugging her into sitting up. "Food first, then we need to talk."

Grace watched the two men who were eating with enthusiasm, but she had no taste for the food and suddenly felt very lost.

Cullen gently clasped her hand. "Grace, talk to us."

She stared at the food and then at the floor; for the first time wondering at the amount of buckles on Cullen's boots, thinking it must take an eternity to fasten them, not to mention getting them off. "I killed my mother like that." She whispered softly. "I was so angry and I just put my hand in her chest and squeezed her heart until she was dead." She looked up, blinking past the blurred vision. "Why did I do that? Just because I can do something, doesn't mean I should do it."

Cullen and Anders glanced to each other, unsure what to say. Cullen squeezed her hand gently. "She was going to kill you Grace and take Gabriel; you did what you had to do."

Grace shook her head. "I could have killed her with my dagger; or some other magic, but I didn't. I wanted her to know I was stronger than she thought, that I could hurt her and she couldn't do anything about it. I wanted her to know hurt because of how she had hurt me. When I held her heart I wanted her to feel pain and I think Fenris was doing the same. He could have crushed my heart in seconds, but he took his time." She shuddered. " All the magic I can do I... I've never really stopped to question it. Never stopped to think should I do it. Fenris is right; I am a danger, not _because _of my magic, but because I don't respect it enough, don't consider the full consequences before I do something. I grew up in a world without it and then to suddenly have this much power..."

"Grace you have never misused your magic." Anders soothed.

Grace smiled and kissed his hand. "You're biased Anders!"

He gave a soft chuckle. "Biased I may be, but in that I would always tell you the truth."

Grace let out a low breath. "War is coming, that's what the Eluvian showed me."

All three jumped as Shadow let out a low whine and stood up sniffing in Anders pack, nosing out the orb that was swirling pink. Grace sighed and took a deep breath to compose herself before she picked up the orb and pressed her thumb to the rune. She forced a smile as Sunshine's image appeared.

Sunshine frowned. "What's happened?"

"What no hello?"

Sunshine narrowed her eyes. "Grace!"

Grace shivered. "We made contact of a sort with the Magister. He said... he said the mage is Jowan."

There was a shocked silence. Sunshine rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Apparently he is on his way to Kirkwall, should be here in a day or two."

"Be careful with him, he is clearly a lot more powerful than we ever gave him credit for."

"Sunshine there is something else. There is an Eluvian in the City and it... it showed me some things."

"Grace you know better than to mess about with such artefacts."

"Sunshine please just listen. It showed me what will happen if we fail to stop Jowan, there will be war. A war that will destroy everything." Sunshine fell silent. "For all we know he could already have raised an Old God and he may just be in hiding. I've never been able to re-establish the link."

"Tell me about the war you saw."

Grace shuddered. "The Chantry falls into chaos. All mages are blamed for the rise of the Old God and are slaughtered on sight. Tevinter naturally sides with the Old God. There were so many demons, so much blood magic! Sunshine this makes the Blight seem like a bar brawl!"

"I will contact Fergus."

"Cassandra was coming back to Amaranthine; she should arrive in a week or so, she will need to be told, though hopefully we will have more information by then. Get Fergus to contact Lanaya and Dumora. How's Master Wade getting on with making other orbs?"

"He's been concentrating on the mirrors, although they seem to burn out quickly."

"The orbs seem to work, get him to concentrate on them. We'll need them for Fergus; the Dalish, the dwarves and the Wardens. We will need to be able to communicate if the worst happens."

"I'll see to it, but for now you need to concentrate on Jowan."

"It feels like everything is already in motion, it's just all so overwhelming."

"Baby steps Grace."

Grace felt tears well in her eyes. "How are the children?"

"Getting up to mischief as always." Sunshine smiled. "Loghain is staying there for a few days and we speak several times a day. The children were so excited by the mirror they almost burnt it out in the first hour!"

Grace smiled. "Tell them I love them."

"I will. Grace, be careful." The orb shimmered and became clear once more.

Grace put the orb on the table. "How could he do this? How could he send us into the Deep Roads knowing what was down there? How could he plunge us into war?"

Cullen pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly. "We will get answers soon enough Grace, and we aren't at war yet. We have time. Now there is nothing more to be done tonight, I need you to try and relax."

Grace nodded as their foreheads pressed together before Cullen's lips were brushing softly against hers. Grace relaxed into his arms; her lips leaving a lingering trail along his jawline, Cullen's hands moving across her hips, a soft moan escaping him. She kissed Cullen deeply, shuddering as Anders lips pressed against her neck. Grace pulled back slightly from Cullen, his eyes so dark with need they looked almost black. She slipped off his knee and stepped back; slowly unclasping her robe letting it pool at her feet, closing her eyes as Anders hands moved across her stomach, his lips pressing against her throat as she leaned her head back. She shivered as Cullen pressed his lips to her thighs as he removed her boots; the men shedding their armour, their lips barely leaving her skin.

They made it to the bed, a tangle of limbs and heady kisses. Cullen found himself between his lovers, Anders tongue making the shell of his ear tingle, while Grace claimed his lips in a slow dance that left him wanting more. He moaned softly as Anders hands drifted over his skin, aching at the heat of his body pressed tightly against him. Grace's lips were moving gradually across his chest, he sighed in delight at her soft caresses and her warm mouth and suddenly wicked tongue that tore from him a strangled cry as she drew him in. He trembled at the soft pressure of Anders behind him, sighing with each caress of Anders fingers against his sensitised skin, those talented hands coaxing him until Cullen's body yielded to his gentle exploration. Tight waves of pleasure made a deep growl rumble in his chest. His eyes squeezed shut; low moans punctuated by cries to the Maker, feeling bereft when Grace withdrew, only for her mouth to find his and his body to be drawn into a new heat that he had long ached for. He shuddered as the pressure from Anders body increased and then there was new heat and pressure and the delicious sensation of Anders deep within him, before he could no longer make sense of who began and where they ended and what he was feeling. Anders arm curled around them; holding them together, each delicious thrust seeming to bring them closer. Cullen's moans were drowned in Graces's kisses; his mind whirling at their whispers of love and cries of pleasure, taking him over the edge spinning into a chasm of light so bright he feared he would disintegrate and he did, only for soft strands of Wild and Anders magic to claim him and bring him back to their arms.

Cullen lay still for a long time after Anders and Grace had drifted into sleep, holding them both in his arms. He was home; finally and despite the shadow of darkness hanging over them, he had never felt so at peace.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:**_

_Apologies for the delay in this chapter, but I hope it was worth the wait. As always I would love to get your thoughts. _

"_The one who repents, who has faith, unshaken by the darkness of the world, She shall know true peace." - From the Chant of Light._


	14. Betrayal Takes Many Forms (Part I)

Coren woke up and remained perfectly still; closing his eyes again, wanting to prolong the feeling of comfort and safety being held in Zevran's arms engendered. Zevran was not his and he knew he had no right to wish for such a thing, but as he boldly nestled a little closer he wished it could be. He flushed slightly thinking of the night before, of his confession and how eagerly he had surrendered to his companions embrace. It had been novel, he had never simply been held before. Crows did not get involved, intimacy was a game. He frowned slightly wondering at the complication such a thing as an embrace could create. He was quite sure if they had indulged in sex he would not be lying here wishing to remain in Zevran's arms.

**xXx**

Zevran yawned loudly and shifted slightly nudging Coren to wake him. "Come my friend, we still have at least a few days ride ahead of us."

Coren blinked sleepily surprised to realise he had fallen back to sleep. He reluctantly moved from Zevran and washed his face in cold water to refresh himself. He glanced to Zevran his face slightly flushed. "I apologise for last night."

Zevran winced slightly. "It takes a little getting used to, to simply be held. Now I find it difficult to sleep without it. It is I who should apologise. I took advantage."

Coren felt his cheeks darken. "That was hardly taking advantage of me!"

Zevran's smile was almost sad. "It was. Come; let us eat and have an early start, I am eager to lay this matter with the Crows to rest and find out what we can about this mage."

Coren nodded fastening his armour, glancing every so often to Zevran. "Do you ever regret leaving the Crows?"

Zevran paused holding onto his boot and regarded the young man seriously. "At first when I was given my life by the Wardens I was stunned that they would spare someone who had attempted to kill them. As I travelled with them I thought of what it meant to leave the Crows and knew that in one way or another my life was forfeit. However I was blessed in ways I could never have imagined that day. I found true freedom and that is not something I would ever turn my back on and I would endure much to keep it; so no, I do not regret leaving the Crows."

"Have you never thought of returning?"

Zevran looked up startled. "No! My life is my own and I share it with those I love. To return to that life would be to return to a cage. A gilded cage, but a cage nonetheless."

"So it's worth it?"

Zevran pulled on his boot and stood. "For myself, yes."

Coren nodded. "Master Ignacio is generous and in many ways kind and I am proud to be a Crow, but sometimes I wonder ..."

Zevran watched Coren as he pulled on his boots. The young Crow was crying out for a different life, but Zevran was not convinced he could offer him what he yearned for. Once the Crow threat was eliminated he would return him to Ignacio and they could both return to their lives, without the potential complication that seemed to be hovering between them.

**xXx**

They were making good time and Starkhaven was just over a day's journey away. Zevran barely looked at the land they were passing through; the winter months were taking their toll, but he knew in the spring and summer the land would be fertile and blossom with life. He glanced to Coren who urged on his horse eager to arrive in Starkhaven and make preparations. It felt good to travel with someone and he allowed himself to acknowledge the relief that he was not doing this alone. It was not that he could not accomplish his goal without aid; his relief lay in the companionship with another, the sharing of time and thoughts.

Zevran felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and found himself propelled from the horse; sliding in the dirt, a tree stopping his movement with a sickening thud.

Coren glanced back hearing Zevran's cry and whirled his horse around thundering into the three men approaching Zevran, crushing them beneath hoves and tearing into throats with his dagger. He leapt to the ground gripping hold of Zevran and pulling him to cover. Coren pressed himself to a tree; his sharp eyes picking out two men crouched silently within the shadows.

Zevran watching in growing respect as Coren slipped through the minimal shadows and foliage, his footsteps silent as he vanished. Zevran heard nothing until moments later Coren was again at his side; his eyes full of concern, his daggers drenched in blood. Neither spoke as Coren helped Zevran to sit up and gave him a healing potion. Zevran's armour had saved him from the worst of the damage, but his body was still badly bruised.

"The Maker was kind to us today; you are not too badly hurt."

Zevran winced. "Kindness was not how I would have described it."

Coren smiled wickedly. "No, I suppose not. Still I was allowed to rescue the great Zevran Arainai. That my friend made it a good day for me."

Zevran raised an eyebrow. "I have not lived up to the title of great today."

Coren cocked his head to one side and smiled. "You live up to that every day. Now wait here while I get our horses."

Zevran watched Coren slip between the trees, moving cautiously towards the horses who were grazing nearby. He heard the snap of twigs; the thud of a body impacting against a tree, a strangled moan and Coren was pale when he returned. He refused to speak and simply helped Zevran back onto his horse and returned them to the road. Zevran's sharp eyes caught sight of two more bodies in the undergrowth and wondered if Coren had known them.

**xXx**

Coren felt his anger burn through him. _Stupid waste. Why did you attack me?_ His grip on the reigns tightened and his face was darkened by a scowl as he glared at the shadows, almost daring more Crows to attack them. Thali had always had more courage than wisdom. Coren swallowed and stared out in the direction of Starkhaven. His course was set; his time with the Crows was over, even if he wanted to he could not go back. He fleetingly thought of telling Zevran, but the former Crow had enough on his mind. Coren felt an ache throb deep in his heart. He would find Zevran's mage, help him kill him and the Crows after him and then he would perhaps head to Orlais. He wondered how quickly Master Ignacio would put into place the means of his death. Not even Master Ignacio could ignore Thali's death, nor did he expect him to cover it up. He was still deep in thought when they set up camp, a small fire chasing the chill of the night. They had planned to travel on through the night, but Zevran found it increasingly uncomfortable to ride and both knew it would be foolish to enter Starkhaven hurt and unrested. Coren took first watch; stalking the perimeter, hands resting on his blades. When Zevran nodded to him to signal change of watch he slumped onto his bedroll and fell into a restless sleep, the past raising up to drag him into darkness.

The sound of coughing woke Coren from his nightmares and he was startled to see Zevran clutching his chest. He moved swiftly, kicking the blanket from around his legs and pressed his hand to Zevran's forehead. He was feverish; his eyes glassy, his cheeks flushed. "Brasca." He hissed, coaxing Zevran to lay down on his bedroll, easing aside the armour and tunic to the darkened flesh where the projectile had hit him. There had been no sign of a penetrative wound, but as he checked over the skin he saw a tiny darker spot and raged at his foolishness. He covered Zevran in his blanket and searched in his pack, quickly brewing an antidote of sorts. He had to force Zevran to drink the vile liquid and was almost grateful for Zevran's weakness, or he doubted he would have managed to get him to drink it. Zevran lapsed into a restless sleep; Coren almost having to tie the blanket around him to stop him from throwing it off, knowing that soon enough his body would become like ice. He retrieved his own blanket as Zevran's teeth started to chatter, stripping the elf of his armour and pulling him close to share body heat. He had inherited many things from his mother; his looks for one, as well as her sharp hearing and tracking abilities. He had also taken after her love and understanding of nature and along with that came healing potions and poisons, life and death the cycle of all things. He maintained his watch even as he held Zevran in his arms, remembering a time very similar when he had held Thali in his arms and nursed him through the poison until it loosened its hold. He shuddered; he had saved him only to kill him. Swallowing hard he focused on the present, forcing away the past that was desperate to intrude.

**xXx**

Birdsong was the first noise Zevran became aware of and he could quite happily have strangled it, the chirping seeming to bore into his brain. He shifted slightly realizing he was being held and glanced up to Coren who was watching him cautiously, tiredness and grief written on his face.

"How do you feel?"

Zevran considered for a moment. "I would be better if this state had been caused by a bottle of Antivan brandy."

Coren smiled and eased himself away, standing and stretching his cramped limbs before passing Zevran some water. "This will help. You will need at least a day of rest before you can travel."

"I am fine." Zevran muttered rising to his feet and collapsing back to his knees.

Coren stood over him arms crossed. "Really!"

"Perhaps not." Zevran muttered resting his back against a tree. "Poison I assume."

"Yes, potent but not lethal. Meant to delay I believe."

"Strange that they would not take the opportunity to kill me?"

"I can't begin to fathom Seth's motivations, but we must be cautious."

"Agreed."

**xXx**

Starkhaven was a city unafraid of showing its wealth. Wide footpaths of granite wound around beautiful squares adorned with fountains and statues of marble. The buildings were more flamboyant in architecture than would be expected for the Free Marches and it was clear to see that Tevinter and Orlais had influenced the City itself.

Zevran led them to a small tavern on the outskirts of the city. The Red Herald had an excellent reputation for its cuisine and its range of alcohol and neither Zevran, or Coren were disappointed. Coren left the tavern not long after eating to speak to one of his contacts while Zevran wandered around the market place, his eyes and ears taking in more than anyone would notice. He was careful not to exhaust himself. He was recovered, but the poison had stripped him of his usual stamina. Zevran moved closer to two noblemen who were chatting about the current ruling Prince. Their opinions of him were not positive and he was seen as the frontman for someone else who was pulling the strings. There were grumbles about mage influence and hushed whispering about a group of Crows having just got into the City.

Zevran wound his way back to the tavern slipping into the room seeing Coren gazing out of the window. "You have not been yourself since our attack. If you wish to speak of what troubles you I am here."

Coren lowered his head, his eyes concentrating on the windowsill, his fingers drifting across the aged wood. "It is nothing."

"It is enough to keep you distracted." Zevran was startled by the glare.

"I am not distracted from our mission." Coren snarled. "I do not need you mothering me Zevran. I am perfectly capable of dealing with my issues myself. Do not think me weak simply for a moment of bad judgement."

"Bad judgement?"

Coren turned back to the window. "My confession to you of my father, it was foolish." He turned back, his eyes hard and cold. "I would not unburden myself upon you a second time."

Zevran hesitated, to push him now could destroy whatever friendship had built between them and Zevran was reluctant to let that go. "As you wish."

Coren nodded and returned to gazing out of the window; almost wishing Zevran had forced him to speak, to say aloud he had no one and no place of safety. He turned sharply as Zevran's hand rested on his shoulder.

"You should eat something."

Coren nodded and picked at the plate of food, his mind in turmoil. He pushed the plate away turning his mind to the reason they were in Starkhaven. "The Crows arrived in the City a few days ago. I believe the attack was a distraction, to buy them time to get ahead of us. Not unexpected, however I had hoped that we would arrive first. They are based on the east side of the city, it is the poorer end and their presence and actions will not be questioned there."

"I need to speak to the Prince, I overheard rumours of his involvement with a mage and I believe it is the mage we seek."

"There is a mage in attendance at his court that may be able to tell us about your mage; it would be easier getting to her than getting to the Prince. Goren is refusing audiences."

"Very well, speak to her and see what you can discover. We must do this swiftly Coren, I fear time is against us."

"Very well, we deal with this matter before we become entangled with the Crows."

"Be careful Coren, the Crows have had time to plan and get to know the layout of the City."

Coren gave him a teasing smile. "You worry too much!"

**xXx**

Coren put on his mask of a smile and approached the young woman sitting by the fountain in the gardens of the palace.

She gazed at him as he sat next to her; unmoving, filled with a confidence that was ready to shatter.

"You are a mage, yes?"

"What of it?"

"I am looking for a mage who has the ear of the Prince." Her eyes narrowed, her body tensed and Coren felt the subtle shift in energy that told him she was preparing to use magic. He held up his hands, moving back slightly. "Forgive me for my bluntness my lady but time is not on our side. I believe this mage is in danger and I wish only to warn him."

"What danger?"

"The Wardens are closing in on him." Coren was startled by the tinkling laugh and was uncertain as she relaxed.

"Fear not about the Wardens; it is he who pulls the strings, not them."

"Truly?"

"Indeed; but you are no mage, why do you care?" Coren swallowed hard and hesitated, the mage leaning forward pressing her hand to his. "You must have some reason."

"I have heard rumours of him, of his ... work."

"What have you heard?"

"That he seeks to help mages."

The mage smiled and nodded. "That is true; but again you are no mage, why do you care?"

"I owe my life to a mage."

"May I ask your name?"

"Coren."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Coren, my name is Kara. I hail from Ferelden, but circumstances dictated the necessity of my leaving. Tell me, are you here alone?"

"Indeed my lady. It is quicker to travel alone."

"Though surely more dangerous."

"Perhaps. I am no fool; I do not risk myself without cause."

Kara beamed. "Perhaps in exchange for my help, you could help me in return."

"What help do you wish?"

"I ... I am not very good at explaining these things. Perhaps you would join me tonight. I will take you to the mage you seek."

"You would do that?"

"Do not mistake me; it is not I who will determine your intentions. He will know if you can be trusted and if you are worthy he may allow you to assist us in return for the opportunity to speak to him."

"Until tonight then."

"Perhaps you could meet me outside of the Golden Sunrise; it is a tavern on the east side of the City, just passed the marketplace. An hour after darkness falls."

"Until then."

Coren moved off vanishing into the crowd leaving Kara staring after him. She smiled, alone and eager was all she needed. It was a shame to take his life, but blood was necessary and they were too close to falter now.

**xXx**

It was too risky to return to the tavern and to Zevran; Coren had no idea if Kara would have him watched, but this was the best lead they had so far and he had no intention of squandering it. He grabbed hold of a messenger boy giving him some coins to deliver a message to the tavern for him. He spent the rest of the afternoon ensuring he knew the layout of the City; he did not want to end up in a situation he could not escape.

The boy slipped through many streets and moved into a darkened doorway handing the paper to a hooded figure and grinned in glee at the coins placed in his palm. He scuttled off eager to show his mother his prize. Seth smiled in the darkness of his hood; Coren was not as smart as he thought he was and he would enjoy teaching him that, but for the moment he had a former Crow to deal with. He signaled to a small group who joined him in the alley. He gave them the name of the tavern Zevran was staying in. "Once it is done bring the body to the Temple, they might have use of it." His men nodded slinking into the shadows. Seth kept his hood over his face and wandered in the direction Coren had taken, curious to see what he was up to.

**xXx**

Kara waited patiently by the tavern smiling in delight when Coren moved silently towards her, aware that he was making sure she saw his approach. "I wasn't sure if you would come."

"How could I resist a beautiful woman?"

Kara flushed and smiled. "Flatterer."

"It is not flattery if it is the truth."

Kara chuckled. "Come; we should not keep him waiting, his time is valuable." Coren moved to her side and they walked into a maze of streets. Kara was startled when he gripped her arm and pulled her into a doorway. Her first instinct was to incinerate him, but she realised he was not even watching her. She glanced to where he was looking, but could see nothing. "What is it?" She whispered.

"We are being followed. I thought as much earlier today, but I thought I had given whoever it is the slip. Forgive me I may have placed you in danger."

Kara smiled and allowed a blue light to shimmer at her hand. "I can take care of myself Coren. Shall we flush out your would be follower?"

Coren grinned. "You read my mind."

Kara sent a ball of light in the direction Coren was watching, a figure giving a hiss and scuttling back into the shadows. He did not get far, Kara and Coren taking advantage of his impaired sight from the flash.

Coren gripped him pinning him to the wall. "Well; well, Seth as I live and breathe."

"You always were a cocky sonofabitch Coren, but you really should be careful about who you trust."

Coren felt a pain move through his body, before he collapsed to the floor unable to move.

"You may have him until you have your target, but then he is ours understood Crow? Kill him and Jowan will take your life as forfeit."

"Of course my lady. As a show of faith we will go to the Temple, our goals need not have separate destinations."

Kara smiled. "That is acceptable."

Seth swung Coren over his shoulder and strode after the mage. "Being with Zevran even for such a short time has softened you boy." He lowered his tone so only Coren could hear. "In honour of your father I will give you a quick death; these are blood mages and what they have planned for you I would not even wish on Zevran."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Finally back to catching up with Zevran and Coren. I hope it was worth the wait. _

_I appreciate everyone following and favouriting this story as well as your reviews. Thank you. _


	15. Prison Break

The Wardens were separated into different cells and to their astonishment left bound and gagged. Duncan was incensed; not only were there traitors within the Grey Warden ranks, the First Warden had been successfully assassinated and they had been blamed. They had fallen straight into the trap set for them. Duncan glared at the stone walls; his anger boiling, he had brought them to this. He shook his head wearily; when had he stopped questioning, when had he stopped seeing danger in every corner? How had that happened given the dangers they had faced? He remembered Grace's blatant questioning and how he had cut her down.

Ice ran through his body, Kristoff had told him he didn't trust him, or Grace. He gave a muffled moan; Grace would be in danger too. He forced himself to calm down, Zevran was with her and Anders was nearby. He had never truly understood the openness of their relationships; but for the first time he was grateful for it.

He twisted his hands grasping the knot of the rope that bound his wrists. His skills in escape had not had to be used in some time, but that didn't mean he had grown lax. The rope fell to the floor and he pulled the cloth from his mouth. He eased up to the cell door and peered through the bars fitted into the thick wooden door. The corridor was dark and all he saw were other doors. They had been stripped of their weapons, but it was not a weapon Duncan needed. He eased off his boot and pulled out the sliver of metal, getting to work on the lock of the door.

**xXx**

Gavarth struggled against the rope and clenched his fists, straining against his bindings. Those bastard Wardens had gone somewhere with Sigrun and Nathaniel and he was struck with a gut wrenching fear that they were dead, or being held somewhere. He had no idea what this was about; but he was not going to rest until Sigrun was in his arms, or those that had harmed her, or Paragons forbid killed her, were dead at his feet. Thick corded muscle straining at his neck and arms; Gavarth focused his rage into pulling at the rope and finally felt it give, his arms jerking sharply as the rope snapped. He rubbed his bruised wrists and glared at the door thinking longingly of his double headed axe.

**xXx**

Loren glanced around the small cell and felt his soul shrink. Straw and a ragged blanket were what constituted as a bed and a chamber pot was in the opposite corner. Loren's nimble fingers got to work on the rope, his mind flitting to Del as he worked. He held the image of her smile and the feeling of her body against his.

This was clearly a trap, so why had they specifically been called for. Was there a reason he and Lynais had been separated? Was the Keep in danger? His heart spasmed as he thought of his nephew. Perhaps the Wardens had decided their blatant flaunting of Warden rules could no longer be accepted. He shook his head; surely the Wardens would not harm children, perhaps they would suggest Emily depart, but he knew that would never happen. Emily was a fierce woman in her own right when it came to her family and Lynais would fight to the death for them.

Loren forced himself to calm down, his past was clouding his present and thinking that way would not help him escape. He focused on the task in hand and smiled in satisfaction as the ropes dropped to the floor. He spat out the gag and circled his aching wrists.

**xXx**

Tobias leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. The cell wasn't that different to the Circle; in fact this was a little more pleasant, at least there was light. He shivered as he remembered his one and only time in solitary. Punishment for his attempted escape or at least that is what he had told the Templars. It had been better for them to think him trying to escape then reveal he had been on his way to meet Kallian. They had never attempted to meet after that. She felt too guilty and he was too afraid of what the Templars would do to her if they found out that they had feelings for each other.

He shifted slightly and realised how much time they had wasted since leaving the Circle. He decided if he got out of this he was going to sweep her off her feet and tell her exactly how he felt and damn it he was going to show her!

Tobias got to his feet and drew on his mana. He trembled slightly knowing how wrong this could go; but Kallian rose before him like a blazing shield and he froze the ropes, shattering them with a sharp tug. He quickly healed the ice burns at his wrists and grinned, sizing up the door.

**xXx**

Alistair tried to calm the sharp pounding in his chest, but it would not ease. He knew Nathaniel was in danger and he needed to get to him. Zevran and Grace were together and Anders would be with Cullen, but Nathaniel was on his own. If he had to take his fists to every last Warden he would find out where they had taken him. He suddenly remembered Sigrun was with him and felt a little hope bloom in his chest.

He grunted in effort his armour making it difficult to move, as he drew his knees up and with supreme effort managed to get his legs through the circle of his arms. He removed his boot and with a little manoeuvring managed to get the dagger hidden in the sole. He grasped the blade and locked it between his knees running the rope against it. As the rope frayed and snapped he thanked the resourcefulness of Zevran and pulled his boot back on, keeping the dagger in his hand. He moved to the door and smiled, using the tip of the blade to start to unscrew the hinges.

**xXx**

Oghren was getting sick to death of blood magic. The Wardens were supposed to have been a lot less complicated, but he realised it was really no different to dwarven politics. Murder was the same wherever you went. He shook his head in annoyance, well never let it be said Oghren of the House of Kondrat gave in to a bunch of nug humping blood magickers.

He twisted his wrist ignoring the pain and worked the rope against the shape edge of armour. He was free in minutes and clenched and unclenched his fist experimentally, satisfied he had not done any major damage. He stared at the door trying to judge its thickness and prepared himself to take a run at it.

**xXx**

Merek knelt on the floor and closed his eyes in prayer. He grinned; the Maker helps those who help themselves. He had kept his hands slightly apart while they were being tied and the idiot who was binding him hadn't noticed. It took a little squirming, but he finally managed to get the rope over his hands. He pulled the gag from his mouth, spitting out slivers of cloth and moved to the door. He peered out into the darkened corridor and felt the tang of a build up of magic. He felt his heart thud and suppressed the urge to throw out Silence, praying that whatever Tobias was up to would help them get out of here.

**xXx**

Fiona heard the scuffle and the creak and clang of several doors opening and closing. Her heart clenched, it had to be those from Ferelden. She barely had the strength to raise herself from the straw on the floor, denied food and only given water she had felt her strength fade. Her thoughts turned to Alistair, what if he was hurt, what if they had killed him? Weak or not Fiona needed to know. Dragging herself into a sitting position; Fiona drew on what little mana she had and raised a fireball, she would burn down the damn door. She hesitated as the door opened and Duncan leaned on the doorframe.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

Fiona gave a sob of relief and welcomed Duncan's arms around her as he helped her to her feet. "Maker it's good to see you. I thought with all the noise you had been captured."

"We were." He regarded her with sadness. "Lomora is dead."

Fiona clasped her hand to her mouth, a strangled moan leaving her lips. "I think she was being influenced by blood magic."

"She was. Tobias managed to cleanse her and someone killed her. We suspect Gerad of using the blood magic; it was the name she gave us."

"Makers breath, what is going on?"

"I don't know Fiona, but I do know we need to get out of here. Can you walk?"

"Yes, but I may need some help."

Duncan nodded. "Let's get the others and then we get out of here."

**xXx**

Duncan propped Fiona against the doorframe of her cell and took a step towards the cell opposite; only to see the door fall inwards, Alistair grunting at the weight as he caught it and laid it on the floor to stop any noise and have their attempted escape discovered. He glanced up grinning. "I assumed we'd be breaking out." Fiona gave a relieved sigh and smiled lovingly at her son. Alistair paled and moved to her side. "Mother, what..."

"I'll be fine Alistair. Come let's get the rest of you out and find a way out of here."

All three jumped as there was a loud thud, followed by a cracking noise. There was a second thud and a third followed by the door splintering and Oghren slamming to the ground. He huffed as he stood shaking out the splinters from his hair and beard. "Bloody thick trees." He muttered, giving them a lopsided grin. He jumped, his arms protecting his head as the cell door next to him exploded and Tobias peered out.

Fiona glanced to Duncan. "I'm impressed."

"Me too considering we were all bound and gagged. I didn't realise just how resourceful this lot are."

"Hey, stop gassing and get the rest of us out." Gavarth grumbled. Duncan quickly got to work on the other doors; Loren, Gavarth and Merek relieved to be out of their cells.

Alistair supported Fiona as they moved along the corridor astonished that no-one had come to investigate the noise. Loren moved stealthily up the stairs and opened the door slightly. He could see their weapons, but no-one appeared to be in the room. He eased his way through the doorway and move cautiously to the next door. He listened and hearing nothing he signaled the others who quickly slipped into the room and reclaimed their weapons.

Fiona gripped her staff feeling the wood warm at her touch; she consumed a mana potion given to her by Tobias and stretched out her fingers, rolling back her shoulders as strength filled her. Fiona was angry, very angry. They moved to the next door and again the room beyond it was empty. This didn't make sense.

Tobias gave a low sigh. "If they catch us escaping they can kill us without having to worry about any consequences."

Alistair glanced to him. "You're serious."

"It's what Templars do." He winced and glanced to Merek. "Present company accepted."

Merek nodded. "Tobias has a point."

Duncan snarled in fury. "What in the Void is going on? Why would the Wardens turn against their own? Fiona did you happen to find out where Briant was going?"

Fiona shook her head. "Duncan if we can get to Lomora's office there may be something there that can help unravel this mess."

"And just where is this office?" Gavarth growled.

"Two floors above us. Wait here and I will be back as soon as I can."

Alistair gripped her arm. "We go together, or not at all. If we split up they can pick us off one by one, if we stick together we stand a chance." He glanced to Duncan who nodded.

Fiona smiled. "Together it is then."

**xXx**

The corridors were eerily silent and the Wardens were on edge. They reached the second floor without conflict. "This is wrong." Fiona whispered. "Either someone wants us here, or they are waiting for us to leave the building before they attack."

Loren eased along the corridor with Duncan, their sharp eyes scanning for traps but there were none. Fiona slipped into the office with Alistair and Tobias, while the others stood watch. Fiona started at the desk, glancing quickly through parchments finding the coded message from 'M'. Fiona scanned the contents being well versed in the Orlesian code. She rolled up the parchment and passed it to Alistair for safe keeping. She glanced at the desk, beneath it and then at the bookshelves.

"Mother are you looking for something in particular?"

"Lomora's ledger. It gives a summary of who has left on what mission; reason, estimated time of return. Damn it, it's not here." Frowning slightly she moved to the fireplace finding piece of parchment that had somehow managed to partly survive the fire. She handed it to Alistair and resumed raking through the charred fragments, pausing and turning to her son as a range of curses left his mouth. Duncan peered through the door in concern. Alistair moved over to the Commander showing him the parchment.

A low growl left Duncan's mouth. "That's what this is about, some discovered form of lyrium!"

Alistair's mind scattered and reformed as his heart spasmed. "Why would they need Nathaniel with them? He had nothing to do with the Hawke expedition!"

Fiona paled. "Hawke's expedition led them deeper into the Deep Roads than any Warden has travelled. Red lyrium as it is sometimes called is a primeval source of lyrium, it is too unstable I told them that!" Her voice faltered. "That's why I was not privy to where they were going. Oh Maker that's why blood magic was used with Lomora, she agreed with me it was too dangerous." Fiona sank onto a seat shivering.

"But wasn't that expedition in Kirkwall." Tobias murmured, recalling Grace mentioning it.

Fiona frowned. "That makes no sense, to go to Amaranthine and then have to double back to Kirkwall. No they must have been going somewhere else. Somewhere that required Nathaniel to accompany them."

"Why would they need Nathaniel?" Alistair's voice was panic stricken. No-one had any answers and the silence made them shift uncomfortably.

"First things first, we've a murder pinned on us." Gavarth pointed out.

Duncan shuddered. "We need to prove blood magic was being used and the only way to do that is get hold of this Gerad."

Fiona rose to her feet. "Let me check out his room first, perhaps there is something there that can be of use."

They moved along several corridors before Fiona halted. She placed her hand on the door sensing out any magic. She felt a soft ripple and shuddered. She nodded as Merek stepped forward. He pressed his hands to the door and they saw the ripple move through the wood as he met the resistance of blood magic. Merek shifted his stance; a trickle of sweat slipping passed his temple, his whole body strained as he sought to remove the magic ingrained into the door. He gave a sharp hiss as pricks of ice seemed to fill him. Merek drew on his inner resources once more and sent out a swell of cleansing energy. The door buckled, sending out a blast that hurled Merek against the wall. Tobias and Alistair helped him stand as they stared at the shimmering magic where the door had once stood. They heard footsteps and found themselves hemmed in by Wardens advancing towards them from both sides of the corridor.

Fiona turned to Merida, her fellow mage eyeing her respectfully signalling the other Wardens to halt. "Fiona what in the Void is going on?" She stopped staring at the doorway. "Maker what have you done?"

Fiona tsked in impatience. "This is not of my doing. Merida blood magic is at play here and within our own ranks is likely to be the murderer of Lomora."

"Fiona you can't expect us to believe that. You seek to save your son and I understand that, but..."

Fiona glared. "Gather everyone together and I will prove the Ferelden Warden's didn't kill her."

Merida hesitated, but nodded calling everyone together in the great hall. "If you are wasting our time Fiona..."

Fiona explained to Merida what she wanted to do; the younger mages eyes widening, but she nodded. Fiona drew on her mana and sent out a wave of energy that rippled through all assembled. Fiona had modified the spell slightly so that any primeval lyrium would begin to burn. There was a shriek and a young woman broke ranks running for the door.

Merida though shocked hit her with paralysis and turned to Fiona. "It seems you were correct. Only a fool would use such an unstable form of lyrium."

"I believe Briant and Gerad disagree. "

Sorrel was brought forward, her eyes already holding the hint of madness. "Lomora didn't understand; she went against him, I had to stop her!"

"Makers breath." Merida hissed.

"You can't stop him." She whispered. "Mages will be free and those who have abused us will burn in _their _fire."

Fiona eased forward. "Stop who? Gerad?"

Sorrel gave an almost hysterical laugh. "Gerad is a disciple to the one who will free us, who will wake those who slumber."

Alistair moved towards the mage. "Sorrel." His voice was soft; coaxing and she turned to him, her eyes wide. "Do you know his name, the mage who will wake them?"

She shook her head. "He walks half in the Fade, he is glorious!" Her voice trembled with awe and reverence. "He wants mages to rise to our rightful place. The time of the Old Gods will return and with it a new age for mages."

Fiona stared at her with pity. "Quite mad."

Alistair shook his head. "Mad she may be, but she speaks the truth. We need to find out who this damn mage is."

Sorrel giggled. "Everything is already in motion. You will never get there in time."

Alistair kept his voice gentle. "Get where Sorrel? Where is he going?"

"The City of Chains. It is there our freedom will begin."

**xXx**

_**Author note:** Thank you as always for reading. This was a fun chapter to write with thinking of ways for the Wardens to escape their cells and while some of it may need a little stretch of imagination I hope you went with it. Looking forward to your thoughts, whatever they are. _


	16. An Easy Job (Part I)

Anders stared around them as they approached the dismal place that had been named the Bone Pit. He glanced to Grace shivering slightly as an icy wind nipped at his skin. "You bring me to the nicest places!"

Grace nudged him gently. "You'll be wishing you were out here once we go in those mines I bet."

Anders groaned. "Do we really have to go underground?"

Grace slipped her arm in his and pulled him close. "We'll make sure no mountains fall on you."

Anders stuck his tongue out, but his lips curled into a grin. "Fine, lead on."

They followed Hawke who was frowning. "We cleared out the dragons a few years back and after that spiders and undead. Maker knows what the problem is this time."

Anders groaned. "Sounds deightful."

They hesitated as they saw plumes of smoke rising from the direction they were headed in. Hawke picked up the pace and then broke into a run. The equipment was smouldering and in some cases still burning. Hawke hissed in shock at the bodies littering the ground. "Makers breath what happened here?" They turned sharply as a roar reached them on the shifting winds.

Grace had a vague recollection of a fight with a High Dragon and her young. Hawke and the others strode off down the path and with a shrug to Anders and Cullen, Grace followed them. The three had barely caught up to Hawke when the dragon cut off their path of retreat sending out a stream of flames.

Grace stared at the High Dragon and wished she had the amulet with her; the dragon was beautiful and she had no wish to harm her, she was protecting her young and Grace could understand that. She tried to link with her, but the dragons mind was so different to anything she had encountered before she felt lost and regretfully withdrew. Hawke and Fenris were already moving towards the creature; Merrill and Anders calling on their magic, while Isabela crept towards the creature using the rock formations as cover. Varric cocked Bianca and yelled out a warning as he sent a volley of arrows into five dragonlings who appeared from nowhere. Grace glanced to Cullen who drew his sword and with a battle cry leapt into action.

Time seemed to be painfully slow and yet too fast at the same time. It seemed to take too long to get to more tactically advantageous points and no time at all for the fire to pour from the dragons mouth and scorch the ground around them. Grace had frozen her hoping to give the others time to deal a clean blow; but it was not meant to be, the dragon broke free of the magic and soared into the air, raining down fire. Grace tried again to link with her and again she had no idea how to communicate. The air hummed with magical discharge as Merrill called on Wrath of the Elvhen and Ensnare to hold the dragonlings fast and inflict damage on them while Cullen and Isabela dealt their lethal blows.

Varric sent volleys of arrows into each new group of dragonlings; yelling warnings from his vantage point, Hawke, Fenris, Grace and Anders keeping the High Dragon's attention from him. Hawke drove his blade into her hind leg, dodging the blow from her tail that caught Grace unawares and sent her flying. She twisted in the air managing to land on her feet, clutching her side and quickly drinking a healing potion. Hawke cast her an apologetic wince before dodging another crushing blow from the High Dragons tail. Anders was throwing a host of elemental spells to slow her down as Fenris went for her throat. She roared and took to the air dodging Fenris's blow. She circled above them raining down fire before landing again, the ground trembling beneath her.

Grace heard a low growl from behind her and turned to see Hunter and Shadow facing off against a huge Drake. Hunter gave a yelp as the drake's jaws closed around him, Shadow tearing into him. Grace hit the drake with lightning which it seemed to ignore with ease. She raced towards them surrounding her fists in rock and punched the drake. It let go of Hunter a stunned expression on its face. Grace quickly sent Hunter healing energy before hitting the drake with a blast of Wild that sent it flying backwards into the rock face. Grace knelt beside Hunter who licked her hand, scrambling to his feet with a slight whimper. Grace pushed Hunter behind her as the drake moved forward, a low rumbling growl leaving its throat. Shadow barked loudly at her side before both Mabari began to howl; the drake hissing in agitation, but paused in its movement towards them. The drake gave a hiss before crouching low and leaping at them. Grace ran at him at the same time, abandoning her staff and driving her dagger up through the soft underbelly. She felt the sensation of claws trying to rip across her shoulder and was stunned that the material of her coat deflected the majority of the deadly blow, the drake died as it hit the ground. Grace turned panting and gripped her staff, directing the mabari towards Anders who was being backed into a corner.

Grace realised they had all been separated from each other, the High Dragon intending to pick them off one by one. Hawke yelled in terror as the High Dragon gripped Fenris in her mouth; shaking him violently before spitting him out, turning her head to send fire in Hawkes direction before returning her attention to Fenris.

Fenris realised as his blood pooled around him that he was dying. He heard Hawke's strangled cry and saw through blurring vision that Hawke was being pinned in by the Dragonlings, his blade sweeping in wide arcs as he sought to fight his way to his lover. The ground trembled and Fenris's eyes focused on the dragon. Here death had finally caught up to him; although there had once been a time when he would have given himself willingly to deaths embrace, that time was long gone. He reached for his sword, snatching his hand back as dragon fire scorched the ground beside him.

A shadow fell over Fenris and he glanced up his mouth dropping open. A second dragon had moved behind him, multi coloured scales shimmering in the pale sunlight. The High Dragon hesitated staring at the intruder. The new dragon moved steadily forward forcing the High Dragon back and away from Fenris. The dragons regarded each other for a moment before the High Dragon snapped and hissed. There was no response from the newcomer who remained still, keeping in between her and Fenris. The High Dragon gave an enraged roar and lunged at the intruder. Fenris watched in astonishment as the dragons tore into each other; claws ripping, teeth tearing, the intruder steering her away from their company. The fight between his companions and the dragonlings continued, Hawke and the others slowly gaining the upper hand. The High Dragon launched into the air hissing and spitting, landing on a ledge and glaring. The intruder remained where she was, moving in a protective stance in front of Fenris.

Fenris hissed in pain as Anders magic rippled through him to heal his wounds, soothed by a frantic Hawke, who had managed to reach him and held him tightly.

The High Dragon hesitated staring at her prey and sizing up the dragon defending them. She glanced to her slaughtered children and gave a roar of anger and pain. She let out another roar and took to the air; the last of her children, three daughters taking to the air behind her.

Hawke rose to his feet grasping his sword as their protector turned to them, before glancing back to the sky as though to ensure there would be no more attacks. He wasn't sure what to do and glanced to the others for ideas. He turned back feeling a fierce rush of air, the dragon moving from sight behind a large rock face.

Anders and Cullen glanced at each other and backed away slightly as they noticed Grace slipping down the rocks as quietly as she could; tripping and stumbling until she was in Anders arms, his magic flowing through her. She was shivering painfully and clung to him. "It's okay love." Anders soothed.

Grace nodded pushing away the darkness that was threatening to swamp her. "Fenris?"

"He'll be fine."

"That was brave of you Grace; foolish, but brave." Cullen spoke softly, surprised at her actions knowing how antagonistic the elf was towards her.

Grace gave a half smile. "I couldn't think of another way to save him and I ... I didn't want to kill the High Dragon. She was just defending her young."

"I'm surprised you didn't let her finish him off, no one could really blame you." Cullen teased.

"Cullen!"

Anders wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tight. "Why the secrecy?"

"You really want to tell Fenris that I can become a dragon? I like my heart where it is thanks."

"Point taken. Come on, or they'll get suspicious."

Fenris glanced to Hawke who was whispering apologies and gripped his arm allowing himself to be helped to his feet. "Where did the other dragon come from?"

"Who cares Broody, it saved your ass that's what counts."

Grace realised Varric's eyes had strayed to her and groaned softly, damn that dwarf he didn't miss anything.

"Well the dragon's gone now; but the mine is a lost cause, I'm starting to think this place really is cursed." Hawke muttered.

"Come on." Isabela purred draping her arm around his shoulder. "Let's drown ourselves in the Hanged Man's best piss."

**xXx**

Once they reached the Hanged Man Grace hurried to her own room slipping out of her robes glancing up as Anders and Cullen entered, both men wincing at the large bruises covering her stomach moving up around her ribs and across her shoulder. Anders gently set to work while Cullen looked out a healing potion.

"Well at least we are all in one piece." Grace murmured. "This coat is a miracle."

"No more trips to the Bone Pit." Anders ordered.

"Oh Anders you spoil all my fun."

"Sure; fun, you're as bad as bloody Hawke, fun my ass!"

"In fairness I don't think he was expecting a dragon."

"Not the point."

"Come on Anders." Cullen interrupted. "There's a pirate and a dwarf that are just begging to have their money taken from them in Wicked Grace."

Anders gave an indulgent smile. "Fine, how are we playing this?"

Grace wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "With your usual subtlety, they will never see you coming until their money is in your pocket."

**xXx**

Varric's room was fit to bursting and laughter and ale flowed freely. The relief that they were alive was enough to keep everyone in a good mood. Anders lulled Isabela and Varric into a false sense of security before stripping every last coin they had wagered. Isabela was delighted to have discovered such a worthy opponent and sat on his knee whispering a variety of obscene suggestions into his ear. Anders actually flushed at one or two of them. Isabela sighed as Anders hand gripped her wrist as she slipped it into his tunic.

"Theft Isabela! I'm disappointed." Anders chuckled.

Isabela grinned in delight. "Oh Anders I do like you." She grabbed his face and kissed him, her tongue enthusiastically exploring his mouth.

Anders was caught off guard and yelped as Marian hit Isabela with a shock spell, which seemed to sizzle on his lips.

Marian chuckled as Isabela sat sprawled on the floor, Anders lips still tingling. "Anders is taken Isabela, have some respect!"

Isabela returned to her seat next to Merrill and pouted. "You're just jealous."

Marian chuckled. "Come on Isabela you don't suit pouting."

Anders glanced to Marian. "How long can I expect this tingle to last?" He rubbed his lips furiously.

"It will wear off by tomorrow." She chuckled. "Until you want to kiss someone you haven't kissed today."

Anders raised an eyebrow. "Interesting spells you create Milady Hawke."

Marian grinned. "What can I say, everyone has to have a party trick."

Grace glanced to Cullen who was enjoying watching Anders try to figure out what to do. She stood up and moved behind Anders whispering in his ear.

Anders chuckled and he swapped seats with her so he was sitting in between Cullen and Marian while Grace settled between Hawke and Varric.

"Let's play." Grace grinned shuffling the cards and distributing them.

Anders licked his lips, sparks flickering. He turned suddenly to Marian and cupped her cheek pressing his lips lightly to hers. He meant to pull back straight away as she had made no mention of the duration of the kiss; but as his lips met hers he felt drawn into her as she responded, her lips parting as her tongue flicked lightly against his. Anders deepened their kiss; Marian allowing a soft moan to flow through her, before they both seemed to remember where they were and pulled back, flushed.

Isabela was sitting back arms folded. "So much for him being taken!"

Marian glanced apologetically to Cullen and Grace, who seemed unconcerned and were grinning. She glanced to Anders and shrugged giving him a wicked smile that he returned.

Grace turned suddenly sensing Templar energy a smile lighting her face. "Carver!" The table fell silent as Grace darted out of her chair and flung her arms around the Templar.

Carver smiled and hugged her gently. "It's been a while Grace."

"How are you?"

The mask fell into place and his hands fell to his sides. "Doing okay."

Grace shook her head. "Bullshit."

Carver gazed at her startled. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Things have been a bit rough, but I'm dealing with it." He glanced to his siblings. "I just wanted to warn you, the Knight Commander is in a rage about something and is clamping down harder on mages. You need to be careful." His eyes strayed to Merrill. "She is ordering a more active hunting for apostates." He glanced to Grace. "Not that it isn't nice to see you, but I'd get on the first ship out of here if I was you."

"Noted and I will leave as soon as I can, but I have to finish what I came here to do."

Carver nodded glumly. "Just be careful." He turned to leave and glanced at Grace startled as she gripped his arm.

"How about a drink?" Her eyes pleading with him to join them.

Carver glanced to his family and friends realising the same look was in all of their faces. He swallowed hard fearing if he stayed he would break, but suddenly unable to move away from them. "Sounds good."

"What's your poison?" Anders spoke up. "I've got winnings I'm itching to spend."

Carver smiled. "If that's Varric's and Isabela's money you're spending then get a bottle of the brandy, it's better than the piss they call ale."

Anders grinned. "Brandy it is."

"Hey I wanted a chance to win that back." Isabela pouted.

Chairs were moved and by the time Anders returned with the brandy and glasses Carver was settled next to Merrill, noticing their hands held discreetly beneath the table. No-one mentioned the rite of Tranquillity, they were just happy to have Carver around for the night. The brandy was easy to drink, too easy and Varric indulged in a second bottle from his own private store.

Conversation inevitably moved around to the Bone Pit and the dragon who had intervened. "You make a very pretty dragon." Merrill sighed happily turning to Grace.

Grace choked on the mouthful of brandy she had just sipped, Varric thumping her back as she coughed violently. Her eyes were watering so badly she couldn't see, though she could almost feel Fenris's gaze boring into her.

Merrill paled. "Was it a secret?"

Grace finally managed to focus accepting the water Isabela passed her. "Um ... I... "

"Only it can't really be a secret because everyone knows you became a dragon and fought the Archdemon at the battle of Denerim." Merrill glanced around the table at the startled faces of her friends, apart from Varric who was wincing. "Oh... you ... you didn't know. It's ... well it's common knowledge among the Dalish."

"I have met mages who could change their form, but never into a dragon. I assume this is part of your disturbing heritage." Fenris's voice was harsh and cold.

Grace swallowed hard, the laughter sucked out of the room. "I suppose so."

"The woman who would play a god." He snarled.

Grace gazed at him startled. "Hardly!" She sighed speaking more to herself than anyone else. "I swore to myself I would never take that form again."

"And yet you did." Fenris snapped.

Grace flinched. "Yes, I did." She rose, placing her cards on the table. "I fold." She moved back from the table heading for the door.

"You are more dangerous than I thought." Fenris snarled ignoring Hawke's pleading look.

Grace hesitated and turned back to Fenris; anger blazing in her eyes, her fists clenching. "I tell you what Fenris; next time a dragon is about to kill you, I'll just stand there and watch!" She stormed from the room, the slam of a door reaching them as she entered her room.

Anders slammed his cards down. "Makers sake Fenris she saved your life." He shoved himself back from the table. "Couldn't you just keep your bitterness under control for one night?" He turned to Carver. "It was nice to meet you."

Carver nodded, startled that the night had changed so abruptly. Merrill's eyes filled with tears. "Tell Grace I'm sorry."

Anders patted her shoulder gently. "Don't worry Merrill, this wasn't your doing." He followed after Grace, Cullen leaving with him.

Varric turned to Fenris. "Nice show of appreciation for the woman who saved your ass today Broody!"

Fenris lowered his eyes feeling wretched. "She is a danger."

"Yes, to Darkspawn and blood mages and dragons trying to kill you. Tell me what's wrong with any of that."

Fenris sighed and stood. "I should apologise."

Marian gripped his arm. "I would leave it for tonight Fenris. Give her a chance to cool off."

They played a few more hands; but no-one had any enthusiasm for the game and finally they drifted back to their own homes, a sense of apprehension increasing for the job at the Wounded Coast come morning.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _

_I couldn't resist doing a scene with the Bone Pit dragon and I just loved Merrill innocently putting her foot in it. A tough day for Fenris poor guy!_


	17. Following In The Footsteps

Briant stared impatiently at the sea completely frustrated that they had yet to find a captain that would take them from Jader to Kirkwall. On the positive side, their delay had enabled him to send a message to Montsimmard and specifically to Kristoff. He returned to the small dock tavern where they had settled for the past two days. The Rusty Anchor was as depressing as it sounded, but no one here asked questions and that was the way Briant liked it. His Wardens were lounging around the room, drinking and talking in hushed tones. Of Nathaniel and Sigrun there was no sign; Briant knew they would be in their room; they made no contact with their fellow Wardens unless necessary.

Briant signed; his eyes lingering on the stairs wondering whether to approach them. In the end he turned away and settled at a table apart from the others allowing his thoughts to drift, he was in no mood for another argument. Sigrun was the most stubborn dwarf he had ever met and Nathaniel had become completely unapproachable. Briant took a sip of ale, he couldn't really blame them. He had never expected Gerad using blood magic although he was aware of what he was capable of. In truth Gerad frightened the life out of him and despite wanting to stop him from forcing the information from Nathaniel, fear had got the better of him. It was his shame that kept him in his seat, no apology would ever be adequate. Warden relations would be difficult enough after this mission, as if their bond with Ferelden was not already hanging by a thread. He wondered if this primeval lyrium was really going to be worth the price they would likely have to pay. He took another sip of his drink, wincing at the bitter taste. He had his orders and he would do his duty, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

**xXx**

Nathaniel lay stretched across the bed; his arm over his eyes, a restless tension thriving in his agitated body. He gave a deep sigh making Sigrun glance up from the parchment she was scribbling on. "What is it Nate?"

"We have to get word to Amaranthine. I have no idea what they have in place for coercing Grace, if indeed they have anything." He glanced to Sigrun. "It could have been an empty threat."

"You thinking of giving them the slip?"

Nathaniel shook his head. "I am thinking of you giving them the slip. I will stay, we may gain valuable information."

"What else do we need to know, they are a bunch of nug humping fools bent on going crazier with the help of red lyrium. Besides I'm not leaving you alone with this lot. Blood magic using, stone forsaken arses!"

Nathaniel cast his companion a warm smile, shifting off the bed and kneeling beside her. He took Sigrun's hand into his own and placed a soft kiss to her fingers. "And I am loathe to have you leave my side, but this is not simply about lyrium and we both know that. The Wardens must be informed."

"I'm a dwarf and more likely to cope with the effects of this lyrium than you. Not to mention they won't bother using blood magic on me. I should go with Briant."

Nathaniel squeezed her hand gently. "We have no idea of the effects of this lyrium and just because they have not used blood magic on you so far, does not mean they will not. Please Sigrun, it makes sense for me to stay and you to go."

Sigrun sighed. "You know you'd have made a good Knight, you're far too damn chivalrous for your own good."

Nathaniel grinned. "I will miss you my friend. Come then, let's eat and when the others return to their rooms you shall make your escape."

Sigrun frowned. "I'm not happy about this Nate!"

"Sigrun I would be lying if I said I was not apprehensive about whatever awaits in Kirkwall and I do not like the idea of you traveling back to Amaranthine alone, but we have little choice."

Sigrun pouted. "There is always a choice; you just aren't making the right one!"

Nathaniel chuckled. "Help a guy out Sig."

Sigrun sighed and stuck out her hand, Nathaniel grasping it. "You end up dead Nathaniel Howe and I'll find a way to get into the Fade and kick your arse all the way to the stone!"

Nathaniel bowed, a grin lighting his eyes. "I shall endeavour to survive."

**xXx**

Sigrun glanced back towards Jader sniffing back tears and forcing away the ache in her heart. It did not sit well with her to leave Nathaniel, but she understood his reasons for sending her to Amaranthine. She was afraid of what they would do to him when they found her gone, but it was a risk he was willing to take and she had to fulfil her part of his plan. She walked until her feet ached and her stomach rumbled. She ate on the move afraid to stop in case they caught up to her, though she doubted they would waste the resources. She kept walking until night fell and by chance she came across a small farm hold and collapsed in the barn; not caring about the smell, or the noises of the animals in whose shelter exhaustion claimed her.

**xXx**

Nathaniel remained in his room for the full day and it was only when night fell that Briant finally plucked up the courage to approach him. Nathaniel kept him talking at the door, his harsh tone encouraging Briant to leave. It was the following morning before the Warden's discovered Sigrun was gone. Although not particularly happy they seemed mainly unconcerned.

"Sigrun was not expected to accompany us anyway." Briant stated, dismissing the matter.

Nathaniel was left in a state of confusion and somehow profoundly relieved that Sigrun would not be going with them, although her being gone left a void he could not fill and he realised just how much of his tension his friend had been keeping at bay.

Briant had finally found them a ship and as they set off into icy waters Nathaniel was alarmed by the gut wrenching fear that this would be the last time he would see the shores of Ferelden.

**xXx**

Sigrun hugged the coastline, keeping the sea to her left as she headed back towards Ferelden. It was with great relief that she reached the Imperial Highway, traveling through the lands of Westhill. Sigrun decided to head to Highever first and let Grace know what was happening. She was also hoping her friend would give her a horse; or the use of one of the carriages, she had blisters on blisters and was exhausted.

She cut across the countryside glad she had paid attention when Grace had shown her around Highever. Grace knew every tree; every pathway, every hint at water in the land she now called home. She had told Sigrun she needed to know it all to ensure they were protected. Sigrun suspected Grace was simply in love with Highever.

**xXx**

Nathaniel paced the ship in agitation. Their progress was slow going and at any moment Briant was afraid they would have to turn back, making him snappy and sullen. Tempers were frayed and Nathaniel had already broken the nose of Montran, who had baited him by bad mouthing Sigrun. He had to be on his guard after that with the two Orlesian Wardens, who did not bother to hide the fact they would be happy to leave him in a pool of his own blood.

Sleep never came easily to Nathaniel and now it was elusive at best. It gave him a break from nightmares, but his body was beginning to feel the strain. He almost wished the Orlesian Wardens would make their move. He sat in silence sharpening his blades, whenever it happened he would be ready for them.

**xXx**

Night had fallen and Sigrun almost wept as Grace's home came into sight. She practically sprinted to reach it; hammering on the door, startled when Nessria answered. "I need to speak to Grace."

Nessria motioned her in and realised how exhausted and dishevelled she looked, along with a smell that told of many days on the road and no time to bathe. Nessria tried not to wrinkle her nose as she explained that Grace had left for Kirkwall just over a week ago. Sigrun's eyes widened as Nessria told her that Zevran had also left on his own mission regarding the Crows.

"I need to get to Amaranthine and speak to Alistair."

"Alistair went with Duncan to Weisshaupt."

"Stone take me this is all wrong!"

"You're telling me."

"Gavarth will know what to do."

Nessria shifted uncomfortably. "As far as I know he went with them. We have a way to contact Amaranthine, something Grace commissioned from Master Wade. It's late but..."

"This can't wait."

Nessria nodded and led Sigrun to the mirror. It was plain with a simple untreated wooden frame, but the glass seemed to ripple and when she looked closer Sigrun could see runes embedded in the surface. Nessria activated it and both women sat back to wait.

Within minutes the surface shimmered and Sunshine's face came into focus. "Nessria what's wrong?"

Sigrun stood up hands on her hips. "Blood magic using Warden's that's what's wrong!"

"Sigrun! What's happened? Are you well? Where's Nathaniel?"

Nessria left them to it and Sigrun outlined what had happened within Orzammar. Sunshine's face was thunderous. "Fools!" She snarled. She began to pace, coming and going in the mirror's surface until Sigrun yelled at her in frustration. Sunshine outlined the information Grace had given about her dream and the information she had passed to her that very night regarding the Eluvian.

Sigrun turned pale and sank onto a chair. "This mage is dividing us all."

"I know. Wait there."

Sigrun nodded her mind whirling at the astonishing news of a fool mage trying to raise an Old God.

Sunshine disappeared and returned with Danforth and Loghain. "Sigrun would you be good enough to remain at Highever until we can get more people out there, I don't trust this situation and I want to ensure the children are safe?"

"Fine, but what about Nathaniel?"

Danforth ran his hand through his hair. "It seems we will be following Grace to Kirkwall afterall. Maker this is a bad business." Turning to Loghain he rubbed his chin. "Loghain I want you to head out to Highever, take William and Gawain with you. Make a stop off at Soldiers Peak. I'll see if Wade has finished the other mirror and you can take that with you. Get Riordan to send at least twenty Wardens back here. I want an equal number of mages, warriors and rogues. Tell him to ready the other Wardens, if this does go bad and we end up at war I want to be ready."

Loghain nodded. "And Highever?"

"Grace made sure it was well defended and I have some of the Fey patrolling the borders." Sunshine mused. "However this threat against the school has me concerned. It may be an empty threat, but be on your guard."

Danforth let out a deep breath. "I will put together a team to head to Kirkwall. As if there isn't enough to defend against without having to defend against our own! Sigrun I'm glad you're back, be careful and follow Loghain's instructions and don't worry we will find Nathaniel."

Sigrun nodded, staring at the mirror for a long time after the images faded waiting for the world to stop spinning. It didn't and so she bathed and curled into a warm bed in a haze, aching for Gavarth and fearful for her friends.

**xXx**

Danforth called together the Wardens and explained the disturbing news they had received from both Grace and Sigrun. He asked for volunteers to travel to Kirkwall on what he was starting to believe would be an extraction mission. Karl, Rajack and surprisingly Pooks demanded to accompany him. Lynais and Kallian also offered to go, but Danforth decided against it wanting them to continue training the less experienced Wardens, as well as ensuring they were prepared for battle if it came to it.

As dawn rose Loghain, William and Gawain left on horses heading first to Soldiers Peak. Kallian's haste spell sending them swiftly on their way. Danforth; Karl, Rajack and Pooks headed to Amaranthine and the docks praying they could find a ship.

**xXx**

Nathaniel was grateful when they finally docked in Kirkwall. His body was aching with lack of sleep and the beating he had taken from Montran and Fellis. Neither had come away from the fight unscathed, but Nathaniel had taken the worst of it. Briant had given him a healing potion which helped, but Nathaniel didn't trust any of them and it was starting to wear him down. They moved through Kirkwall stopping only to resupply. He was aware of the large numbers of Templars walking the streets and was grateful Grace was safe in Highever. His thoughts turned to Alistair and a spasm of jealousy moved through his heart imagining him in Anders arms in Amaranthine. He shook his head in disgust; such thoughts were unworthy of him.

Briant kept him by his side, unwilling to lose the rogue to the streets of Kirkwall. It was just shy of a day's travel to the Deep Roads entrance the Hawke expedition had used and Briant wanted to reach it before nightfall.

The Wardens kept their uniforms hidden beneath their dark cloaks and left Kirkwall behind. Nathaniel's heart sinking as the entrance finally came into sight. His entire body begged him to turn away; to run as fast as he could and not look back, but he was being herded through the entrance and Nathaniel felt the stirring once more in his gut that he would not be returning.

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **_

_I would just like to say that I appreciate all reviews and normally I would reply individually by private message to reviewers; but I am unable to do so in the case of the anonymous reviewer, but I feel it is important that I respond. First of all thank you for your kind comments. I feel that I am developing as a writer and as that happens the story/characters develop and hopefully improve. I was unaware of the 'Mary Sue' characterisation until you mentioned it, I'm assuming you left the review for Revelations alerting me to this fact. If not, my apologies. I believe I have thoroughly explored and explained Grace's powers and the attractions to her both positive and negative. I make no apologies for her in any of the stories. I have enjoyed writing her the way she is and exploring her development through the stories. These stories have been about building my confidence as a writer; exploring a variety of issues, testing out what works and what doesn't, but at the core it's been about writing for the fun of it and letting my imagination go on the rampage at points. I have taken on board your point about 'Mary Sue', and will bear it in mind when writing other main characters in future stories, however I love writing Grace the way she is and 'Mary Sue' or not, I can't see that changing, it's just too much fun. _

_That said I will continue to develop as a writer until the day I stop writing and hope everyone reading this continues to enjoy. My thanks as always!_


	18. An Easy Job (Part II)

Grace shifted slightly to ease the cramp starting to niggle in her legs, biting her lip at the hiss of annoyance from the elf to her left. She didn't need to look to know Fenris was scowling at her. Grace kept her eyes averted, looking down to the stretch of sand below them. Hawke had mumbled something about having mages with each of the groups, but she knew that was just an excuse to get her and Fenris together. He was hoping they would find some way to get along. So Anders was with Hawke and Isabela; Marian accompanying Aveline and Varric. Cullen had remained in Kirkwall with both mabari; to see if he could speak to Carver at Hawke and Marian's request, both hoping that his prior Templar status would encourage their brother to speak to him. Grace inwardly sighed, after what had happened with Danarius and then the Bone Pit she was back to square one and had no idea how to approach the elf at her side. Her anger had fizzled out quickly the previous night, leaving her feeling agitated and miserable. On a job with someone who hated her was not improving her mood.

Both groups had long since slipped to their positions leaving Fenris to fume that he had been left with this particular mage. He still couldn't get the image of Danarius fawning at her feet out of his mind. The whole situation had been deeply unsettling and now he was stuck in her presence, with the knowledge that she had saved his life and he hadn't even expressed a hint of gratitude. He felt her shift again the hiss leaving his lips before he could stop himself. He felt her freeze and took a little pleasure in her reaction to him, before that too soured in his gut. He glared, wishing the bandits would just hurry up so he could get back to the mansion.

Grace was aching, but hadn't dared to move again. She was astonished by Fenris's ability to remain so still in such cramped conditions. She had chanced a quick look at him before turning back to gaze at sand and water, her heart pounding. He was nothing less than stunning. His white hair seemed to gleam in sharp contrast to his darker features, the white lyrium markings giving his handsome features sharp definition. Despite Fenris's less than friendly attitude towards her she still felt Hawke was a very lucky man; she smiled at the thought, happy for her friend.

Fenris watched the mage intently, frowning as a smile slowly lit her whole face. For an instant he thought he saw a faint golden aura around her and he bit back the moan of pleasure as the constant burn of his lyrium markings faded. She was completely unaware of what she was doing; her happiness radiating out from her, reaching out to him, the golden aura embracing him in comfort. Fenris pulled back sharply making Grace turn to him startled, her eyes glancing about wondering what he had seen. "Keep your magic to yourself mage!" He hissed; his voice as hard, cold and menacing as he could make it. He wanted it too much and he would never let a mage have something over him again.

Grace felt her cheeks burn; swallowing hard, yanking her Wild back so hard it felt physically painful. She opened her mouth to speak; apologise, but he had turned from her, his body hunched as though her very presence was a source of pain to him. Grace bit her lip savagely until she tasted blood and eased her body as far along the ledge as she could to give him space. She noticed a smaller ledge that afforded much the same view and was just as camouflaged. Easing herself through the foliage she dropped silently onto the lower ledge, her eyes sweeping the pathway. Her heart felt heavy. Grace forced herself to concentrate, if she couldn't have his friendship she would at least earn Fenris's tolerance and perhaps respect.

Fenris's entire body shivered as he felt whatever magic that was withdraw; his body screamed for it to return and he hunched in on himself, angry and confused. He saw movement up ahead and turned to alert Grace only to realise she was no longer with him. Panic gripped his heart and squeezed hard. He swore under his breath and eased himself along the ledge; catching a glimpse of her below him, her eyes locked on the men sauntering down the path.

Grace allowed herself a brief moment to glance up and nod to Fenris, trying hard to ignore the anger in his eyes. She viciously bit her lip, wincing as the already broken skin protested sharply. Her magic hurt him and she hated herself for it. She concentrated on the caravan that was winding its way along the main route. Grace felt a familiar energy; but was distracted by a gleam of sunlight on a blade, seconds before the bandits jumped out. Grace quickly slipped out of her hiding place freezing the three bandits who had attacked first. Grace glanced to Fenris who was tackling a group that had caught up, his blade singing as he drove it down in fast sweeping arcs. It had always stunned her that he could wield such a huge blade as though it weighed nothing, his body weaving through the bandits cutting them down with little effort. The grace and ferocity with which he fought left her breathless. She wondered if using her magic also hurt him and drew her own blades instead as two other men ran at them from further ahead, Grace presuming they had escaped Hawke, or Marian's groups. She drove her blade deep into the gut of the first who had aimed a wild swing with his sword aiming for her head. She had blocked it easily; kicking him from her blade, steel clashing as she engaged her second attacker. Grace felt herself driven back against the rock face and she kicked at the mercenary's knee; spinning and sending her foot into his face, the helmet bouncing to the ground. The elf glared at her, baring his teeth and hissing. He was on his feet in seconds and slammed her into the ground, the breath driven from her lungs. She kicked him hard, driving her blade into his chest as he drew back. Breathing heavily she got to her feet, Fenris killing the last of those who had been foolish enough to attack him. He glanced up the pathway Hawke had taken; alarmed they had not made an appearance.

"Why don't you go find them. I'll make sure everyone in the caravan is okay." Fenris nodded breaking into a run. Grace rubbed her neck, shook her head and headed towards the caravan. "Does anyone need healing?" Her steps halted as the four men threw off their cloaks to reveal Templar armour. Grace gave a choked gasp, realising now what the energy had been. She didn't bother crying out for Fenris, the way he was feeling at the moment he would probably help them take her.

**xXx**

Anders was in a state of agitation, Grace was alone with Fenris and that did not bode well. He had trailed slowly after Hawke keeping Grace in his sight as long as possible, until Marian had drifted back to reassure him she would be safe with Fenris. Anders had looked at her in disbelief. "Marian he would rather rip out her heart than be civil to her."

Marian smiled and linked his arm pulling him close. "Ah, but we have a secret weapon."

Anders was startlingly aware of the heat of her body pressing against his and swallowed. "We do?"

"We do. Fenris would rather die than hurt my brother and Garrett has made it very clear he will be extremely upset if anything happens to Grace."

Anders shook his head. "I doubt even that would stay his hand."

Marian gave him a dazzling smile. "Varric also told him if she has so much as a hair out of place he'll be itching for months."

Anders couldn't help himself and chuckled softly. "Varric is a good guy, I can see why Grace likes him so much."

Marian smiled happily. Being next to Anders; seeing him smile and hearing him laugh was like bathing in pure lyrium, intoxicating, powerful and utterly divine. No man had ever made her feel the way she felt in Anders company. She flushed as her thoughts went careening off on a path that wasn't particularly appropriate for the situation. "Grace is lucky to have you."

"I'm luckier."

Marian realised she had been staring into those hazel eyes for some time now and felt her heart pound as Anders was returning her gaze. She swallowed and broke eye contact, feeling the colour of her cheeks deepen. "We should catch up to the others."

Anders nodded struggling to take his eyes from her. She was stunning and he wanted to lose himself in her. They reluctantly parted ways and Anders hurried after Hawke and Isabela as they continued to walk up the steadily steepening hill.

They were attacked by bandits barely moments after the two groups separated and fell into a desperate fight; the song of steel ringing out while Anders drove into their attackers with fire and ice, casting healing spells when necessary. Isabela was laughing and taunting the bandits; enraging them to the point of distraction and Hawke took advantage, his sword sinking through muscle and bone in his battle fury. Only two bandits survived the fight and they ran. They were running towards Marian's group so they took a moment to loot the bodies, but found nothing of interest.

Anders hesitated and glanced down the path, the sounds of fighting reaching him as the wind shifted direction. "Makers breath!" He hissed breaking into a sprint, a startled Hawke and Isabela hurrying to catch up to him. They almost hurtled into their other group who were surrounded with mercenary corpses.

Varric was checking them over while Marian was dealing with a laceration on Aveline's arm.

"I don't think they are after the caravan." Aveline snarled. "I think we need to catch one of these bastards alive."

Hawke nodded and they sprinted down the pathway after the retreating men. Anders glanced along the lower path wishing he was with Grace.

**xXx**

Cullen entered the Gallows and instantly felt the oppression. He made his way over to the Templar standing at the foot of the stairs leading into the main section of the Circle and requested to speak to Ser Carver. He was informed he was unavailable and would be for the rest of the day. Cullen requested that Carver be informed he wished to speak to him. The Templar simply nodded and Cullen doubted he would receive the message. He glanced at the few mages that were standing in the courtyard and realised with some surprise the number of tranquil outnumbered them. He felt a shudder of apprehension and was glad to leave.

**xXx**

Grace felt the brute force of a Holy Smite accompanied by a wave of Silence. She collapsed to her knees nausea filling her throat with bile. Wrapping her Wild around her, Grace blinked rapidly as her vision blurred. She was aware of their whispers that she wasn't the one they were looking for. She heard Marian's name and her limbs turned to ice. She gripped her daggers knowing she would need a moment or two to recover before she could call on her magic in any offensive way. Grace wished she had worn her Wild rune armour, as the grogginess persisted. She existed in a haze of clashing steel, blows from gauntleted fists and coarse comments. Grace was left in no doubt what they would do to her should she falter. She may not be the mage they were looking for, but she was a mage all the same and they did not want to disappoint the Knight Commander. Gritting her teeth against the pain Grace sent out her violet flame; killing two of the Templars, taking down the third as she drove her dagger into his chest. She felt a hand grip her shoulder and spin her around, her body thrown back against stone. Grace gave a scream of pain as steel slide between her ribs, the blade breaking within her. He leered at her and with the last of her strength she drove her blade deep into his throat.

Grace slumped onto a stone, shivering and fighting the nausea burning in her throat. Her mind swirled in fear. She needed to get to Marian, warn her she was in danger. She glanced at the wound and hissed at the jagged metal showing through the flesh. Either their blades were substandard, or the more disturbing thought they were made to break. She heard footsteps and hurriedly wrapped her cloak around her, she had no intention of giving her next attacker the advantage of knowing she was hurt. She felt a small amount of relief when Fenris came into sight. He stared at the Templars and then to Grace, she shrank from the fury in his eyes. "They attacked me." She all but whimpered.

**xXx**

Fenris had found no-one on his way up the path; there were signs of fighting and tracks leading away from the Wounded Coast. He presumed Hawke and the others must be in pursuit of someone. Scowling; Fenris headed back down the path, stopping dead when he saw the bodies of four Templars. He felt sick; despite his distrust of the mage he had left her unprotected, this had been a trap and he had left her alone. He was furious with himself and the Templars. He turned to the mage glaring. "Are you hurt?"

It was more of a bark and Grace shook her head realising she was terrified of him and had no intention of letting him know she was wounded, however foolish that was. He seemed to look at her in disgust and she shrank from the anger in his eyes. He moved away checking the dead. Grace forced her heart to calm, closing her eyes as a wave of nausea moved through her.

"You are hurt."

It was an accusation delivered in such a harsh tone her eyes flared open in panic. "No, I'm fine." She mumbled, backing away to create some distance between them. "Just the aftereffects of the Smite and Silence. We need to find Marian, they were here for her."

Fenris's eyes widened in shock. "Then come; there were signs of fighting and tracks leading away, we should follow them." Grace nodded trailing after him.

They had been walking for only a few minutes; although Fenris was practically running, when Grace realised she couldn't travel much further without attending to the wound. She suggested to Fenris he could probably track them faster without her. When he refused to leave her she made a flimsy excuse and moved away from him, easing aside the robe wincing at the blood. Her whole body was starting to burn and she whimpered as her knees give way.

Fenris saw her sink to the ground and darted to her side. He knew she was hurt, though he couldn't understand why she would hide it. He knelt next to her and moved aside her cloak his brows furrowing at the wound and the jagged metal showing through the sliced skin and muscle. "You should have told me you were hurt." Fenris growled. "We need to get that shard out before we can move you." He inwardly hissed as she flinched at his touch; guiding her down, her back braced against a rock. "It would probably be better if you look away." Fenris forced his lyrium to ignite despite the terror in her eyes and eased his hand though flesh to grip the blade. He hesitated; feeling the lyrium tingle through his body, the burning sensation fading. He trembled and glanced at Grace. Her face was pale; sweat breaking out across her skin as she began to burn up, a strangled whimper leaving her lips.

Grace closed her eyes and clenched her jaw; her fists tight as his hand move through her flesh, gripping the shard of metal. Grace felt the burn of his lyrium deep in her body. She glanced to Fenris, the soft blue glow of his ignited lyrium markings fascinating and for a moment she forgot the pain. His face was serious with concentration, his hair having fallen over one eye. He glanced up their eyes locking and Grace sank into his stunning eyes that for once held only concern not hate. She drifted for what seemed an eternity, before pain intruded.

"Brace yourself." His voice was almost soft.

She closed her eyes as she felt the metal slide against muscle as he withdrew it. Grace shuddered and bit back tears as Fenris pulled away; tossing the shard to the floor, rummaging in his pack, handing her a healing potion, while he carefully bandaging the wound. Grace was aware of Fenris telling her they would rest a while and almost cried, she had wanted to earn his respect and now he would think her weaker than ever. She turned away from him, wincing as her wound sent a sharp warning pain through her body. The burning sensation intensified and she knew she needed to get to Anders. She unsteadily rose to her feet after a few moments. "We should go." The words hissed through gritted teeth. Grace started off again hesitating when she realised Fenris was standing watching her, his face bearing the usual scowl. She fought the panic and turned away from him and kept walking. They continued in silence and Grace was unsure when he had fallen into step with her, casting him glances that she hoped he wouldn't notice. It was intoxicating being next to him, the lyrium embedded within his skin sang to her and it was all she could do to stop herself from reaching out and running her fingertips over the markings.

Grace cried out as she found herself slammed into rock; Fenris's markings gleaming blue, hatred darkening his eyes. Then he was moving from her and a bandit she hadn't been aware was there lay dead, the arrow he had fired at her embedded in a tree. She swallowed hard as Fenris moved back over to her; her breathing harsh as he leaned close, his breath hot against her cheek as he checked out the graze on her face from her impact with the stone.

"My apologies." He whispered, his heart pounding in his chest as he tilted her face gently.

Grace couldn't speak; her fingers moved of their own accord slowly tracing across the markings at his throat, the lyrium gleaming at her touch. She pulled her hand back sharply at the growl that erupted from his throat, her eyes widening in fear. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

Fenris pulled away his stride so long and fast she couldn't have hoped to keep up. He shuddered and tried to reconcile his feelings. She was a mage; a danger and yet her touch was like a balm not only to his ravaged flesh, but to his tormented soul. He kept his distance, but never went too far that she was not in sight when he glanced back. Fenris left her standing at the door of the Hawke estate while he strode off to his mansion, terrified to remain in her presence. It was only when he was within the safety of the mansion he remembered what they had been doing and he wondered where Hawke was.

**xXx**

It had taken them a little over an hour, but Aveline had one of the mercenaries gripped by the throat, his eyes wide in fear. "You should start talking." Aveline commanded.

"I was just paid to distract you, they just wanted the mage."

Anders paled, his eyes meeting Marian's who was staring in horror. Hawke moved closer to the mercenary, pressing the tip of his blade to his throat as Aveline pulled away. "Who wanted the mage?"

"The Templars."

"Makers breath this must have been what Carver was talking about last night." Marian hissed. "They won't get passed Fenris."

Anders turned to her glaring. "You think he would really stop Templars from taking her. It wouldn't surprise me if he told the Templars she was here!"

"He would never do that!" Hawke snarled.

"Enough!" Aveline roared. "I suggest we return and make sure all is well."

Hawke killed the mercenary quickly having no intention of him telling his superiors that Carver had given them information.

They hurried back to where they had left Fenris and Grace, unnerved to see the amount of dead mercenaries and the four dead Templars. Of their two companions there was no sign. Varric finally found further signs of a scuffle, another dead body, blood on a rock and a discarded shard of metal. . "I think one of them at least is hurt. They would head back to Kirkwall, I suggest we get moving."

**xXx**

Fenris stared into the flames his head resting in his hands. He couldn't stop thinking about Grace. He forcibly reminded himself she was a danger; but that image faded in the stronger images of her as the dragon who had saved him, of her being injured, of her touch that soothed him. He growled impatiently at himself. He would not fall under her spell, he would not! He glanced guiltily at the flames; he had still never thanked her for her intervention with the dragon. He was brought out of his thoughts by a frantic knock on the door. Fenris opened the door reeling back in shock at the blow to his jaw from a furious Marian.

"What did you do you bastard?"

Fenris stared at her uncomprehending, this time catching her fist before it made contact with his face. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Grace you sonofabitch! I thought you were better than that Fenris. I know you've had some bad experiences, but I never believed you would stoop so low!"

The door burst open as Hawke and Varric hurtled through the door. Hawke took one look at his sister and got between her and Fenris. "Marian you need to calm down."

"Calm down! I'll calm down when this bastard tells me why he sold Grace out to the Templars!"

Fenris stared in shock. "I did no such thing!"

"Liar!" Marian screamed. "You're the only one of us that hates mages!" Rage flushed her cheeks. "Your petty jealousy get the better of you did it?"

Fenris stared at her wide eyed and looked to Hawke. "I swear I did not give her up to the Templars."

Marian swallowed and took a step back, her fists clenched. Hawke moved to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Anders will make sure she's okay Marian."

Fenris frowned in confusion. "I removed the shard of blade and bound the wound."

"Yeh about that Broody. The blade must have had magebane on it. Grace has a particular sensitivity to it."

Fenris frowned. "Magebane should wear off."

Marian flew for him again; taking him unawares and sending them stumbling against a wall, Hawke struggling to pull away his enraged sibling. "You're not the only one to have experienced torture damn you!" She screamed.

Hawke dragged her into another room to calm her, Fenris turning to Varric in confusion.

Varric sighed deeply. "A few years back Grace gave herself up to save the now King of Ferelden. The Templars had a little too much fun at her expense."

Fenris sank onto a bench. " Grace is the mage from the Ferelden Landsmeet, the one that had the Knight Commander in a fury."

"Glad you're caught up Broody. We found her slumped in the doorway of the Hawke estate barely conscious."

Guilt wracked his mind. "I should have stayed with her."

"Marian would agree with you and so would I. Grace on the other hand mumbled something about you needing to keep your distance. Want to elaborate?"

Fenris shrugged helplessly. "I have no idea what she means."

"Well a word of advice Broody, we both know Ebony over there has a soft spot for Grace so I would stay out of her way for a while."

Fenris glanced up as the Hawke siblings returned; Marian continuing to glare at him. "Marian, Grace said the Templars were there for you."

Marian stared in horror before sinking onto a chair, her eyes darkening with rage. "If she dies I'm going to kill every last one of them!"

**xXx**

Grace was aware of cool hands and a damp cloth pressing to her forehead. She forced her eyes open wincing at the light that seemed too bright. Cullen hurried to blow out the candles leaving only the flicker of light from the fire in the hearth, as Anders continued to press the cloth against her feverish skin.

"You really are a trouble magnet aren't you?" Anders murmured softly, leaning over and kissing her forehead. She gratefully took the water he offered her after helping her to sit up.

"I feel like I've gone ten rounds with an ogre."

"You've been out of it for several hours." Cullen said gently sitting on the bed next to her.

"I think there was Magebane on the blade."

"Give the lady ten points!" Anders smiled, though it did not reach his eyes.

Grace suddenly paled. "Marian, where is she?"

"She's with Hawke, I think she went to yell at Fenris for leaving you in the doorway. Decent guy!"

"Fenris is a good guy Anders, he just has an issue with mages and understandably so." She shook her head. "Anyway that isn't important. The Templars were there for Marian." Grace was aware of a sharp intake of breath realising Malcolm was standing in the doorway. Malcolm turned and visibly relaxed as they heard Marian's voice before she was standing in the doorway, her eyes seeking out Grace.

"You're awake!"

"And you're here." Grace murmured. "Marian they were there for you."

"I know, Fenris told me."

Grace frowned. "What did you do to your hand?"

"I hit Fenris in the face."

"Why?"

"Because he just left you in the doorway! And... well I thought he had given you up to the Templars."

Grace sighed impatiently. "Marian!"

"I know, but I was upset!" She grumbled.

Grace nudged Anders and with a chuckle he crossed the room and gently clasped her hand in his, their eyes locking as he healed her.

Marian could feel the flush rising over her cheeks, wondering how long he could make the spell last. He had already finished healing her and still his energy rippled over her skin, her eyes drawn irresistibly to his lips. "Thank you." She whispered when his magic finally faded.

"My pleasure." He gave her a mischievous wink. "I'd have liked to hit him myself."

Marian grinned conspiratorially. "Anders you are my kind of man."

"At your service Milady Hawke."

Grace winced and started to get out of bed protesting as Anders, Cullen and Marian prevented her. "You aren't moving!" They chorused.

Grace shook her head. "I'm fine; they are actively after Marian, we need a plan."

Malcolm leaned against the doorframe. "The plan is this. You're going to sleep until suppertime and then we are going to have a meal and then and only then will we discuss this."

Grace sighed, pouting slightly. "You're all bullies!"

Marian chuckled placing a soft kiss on her forehead and winked at Anders before leaving them alone.

**xXx**

It had been over an hour since Marian had hit him and Fenris had reluctantly accompanied Hawke to the estate. He stood at the door allocated to Grace trying to make himself enter to see how the mage was doing; he felt he owed her that at least. He stayed still when he heard soft voices, his sharp hearing picking up every word.

"Cullen I think my Wild hurts Fenris."

"Grace I can't imagine your Wild hurting anyone unless you intended it to." Cullen's deep voice trying to sooth her.

"He shrank from me as though just being near me caused him pain!"

Anders gave a deep sigh. "Perhaps it's all of that lyrium burned into his flesh. Who does that! Sick bastards! Just stay out of his way and we'll get Jowan, deal with him and get back to Ferelden."

"I don't want to hurt him Anders!" The despair in her voice making Fenris ache.

"Grace you can't change what Danarius did to him, however much you might wish to. I don't think even you can erase that foul deed."

Grace gave a shuddering breath, her voice so low even Fenris struggled to hear. "You're right; I don't want to bring him more pain, staying away from him is the only choice."

Fenris backed away from the door and hurried down the stairs walking into Hawke who gripped his arms to steady him.

"Fenris are you well?"

"I …. yes perfectly."

Hawke smiled and clasped his hand. "Did you see Grace?"

Fenris shook his head. "She is with the other mage and the Templar."

Hawke sighed. "They have names Fenris." He felt his lover tense and caught his hand, fixing him with a teasing smile. "I have just the thing to deal with all of your tension."

Fenris caught the tone in his voice, equal parts teasing and desire. He smiled allowing himself to be led to Hawke's room, his mind finally being taken from the mage whose magic he was beginning to crave.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed._

_I know I'm being a bit cruel with Fenris; but I wanted to begin to explore a magic that eased his pain, without him being in a love relationship with said mage, which would change the dynamic and possibly his feelings about magic because of that. _


	19. Betrayal Has Many Forms (Part II)

Night had fallen and Zevran was becoming concerned, Coren should have been back long before now. He paced the room before freezing as a shadow passed the window. Zevran unsheathed his blades; his thoughts dark as he came to the only reasonable conclusion, Coren had betrayed him. _Foolish! I trusted him because he reminds me of myself. Stupid mistake and one I will not make again. I hope they paid you well Coren, because you will not live long enough to enjoy it._

He moved into the corridor hiding in the doorway of an empty room and watched three men approach his door. Zevran watched with disgust when they did not even check the corridor. He glanced around to ensure they were alone; wondering if he had missed someone, or something. They were alone. Zevran watched as two stood guard while the third knelt down swiftly picking the lock. The men rushed into the room, the former Crow slipping behind them. This was too easy and Zevran almost hoped that this was a trap. Only the Crow to enter the room first saw his death and that was simply because he happened to glance behind him. His eyes widening as Zevran drew his blade silently across his throat. Zevran looked at the bodies in contempt, before looting them and finding a small map. Leaving the tavern he melted into the darkness night afforded him.

Zevran worked his way cautiously towards the poorer end of the city and to a maze of streets that led to a building that was not in keeping with the rest of the city. Whereas the rest of Starkhaven seemed to almost glitter, this building seemed to draw darkness to it. Columns of black marble rose two stories tall; the doorway wide open, unafraid of it's rooms being plundered. Here no one lingered. In this place the shadows lengthened before the sun dipped and there were more dangers than the possibility of a knife to the back. Here secrets were traded and blood was currency. There was a full moon, but its light was dimmed by the faint halo of red surrounding it. Zevran glanced at the building; which he realised was a temple of sorts, his fingers tightened around his blades as he made his way up the steps and slipped into the room beyond, fear coiling in the pit of his stomach.

Many candles were lit; but they shed only minimal light, which was in Zevran's favour. He did a quick sweep of the rooms finding no-one. He moved down the stairs to the lower chambers, aware that the air had become like ice and a feeling of oppression was increasing. Moving into a small chamber he slipped to the other side and glanced through the doorway to a larger chamber. His chest heaved when he spied Coren; his torso unclothed, hands bound behind him, his head bowed.

"Menan is taking his sweet time. He should have been back with Zevran's body by now."

Coren's head snapped up; his eyes wide with anxiety as he digested Seth's words, continuing to work at his bindings careful to not alert them to his actions. "You think Zevran would be killed by one man?"

Seth glanced to him. "The tremble in your voice suggests emotional attachment Coren. He is dead and you will be joining him soon enough._ I _ensured Ignacio heard what I wanted him to hear and of course I knew he would send you, how could he not."

Coren paused, staring at his tormentor in confusion. "Why would it matter that I was sent?"

Seth leaned back against a pew and gave a self-satisfied grin. "So young and foolish. You have no true understanding of the game. You are a pawn and nothing more." The punch was enough to knock Coren from his knees; his face smashing against the marble tiles, but it also provided enough distraction that when he slipped the ropes Seth and the two Crows with him didn't notice. Seth leaned over him, leering. "I grow tired of waiting; maybe we'll just have a little fun with you while we wait."

"Be my guest." Coren hissed spitting out blood. _ It's going to be a pleasure killing you. _

"He is not to be damaged!" Kara snarled coming out from a small antechamber.

Zevran's eyes widened in recognition, his heart thumping painfully. Her face was darkened with anger; not unlike the last time he had seen her, before she had run and Grace had taken her place at the Landsmeet. Zevran realised that whatever was going on was much deeper than they had ever suspected.

Seth chuckled. "Don't worry mage, there'll be enough left of him for your little ritual."

"There better be." Kara hissed before moving away.

Coren gave a sharp gasp of pain as Seth grabbed him. "I enjoyed that elven mother of yours Coren, and Maker I'm going to enjoy you." He slammed Coren against one of the marble columns, his eyes bulging as his own dagger was buried to the hilt in his chest. "You little bastard." He gave a choked hiss; blood welling over his lips as Coren kicked him to the ground, yanking the dagger from his chest and turning to the two stunned Crows. He didn't hesitate, killing Nalin before he had a chance to draw his own blades. Senna growled and leapt towards him, her blades flashing in the little candle light surrounding them. Coren leapt back; but not before the steel grazed his bare chest, blood slipping down his muscled stomach.

"It needn't have been like this Coren, but your life was forfeit the moment you killed Thali."

Coren choked back painful tears. "I know, but my death will not be by your hand." Their blades ringing on impact. Coren ignored the ache of his wrists; the dull throb of his jaw and drove his blade between Senna's ribs, her startled cry dying into a moan before she slumped to the floor. Coren span hearing movement, grabbing Senna's blade and focusing on his next opponent. His eyes widened when he saw Zevran, relief flooding his gaze. He froze, realising just by the other man's look that Zevran had assumed he had betrayed him. Coren felt as though Zevran had driven a dagger into his heart, his strength leaving him as he realised how much his trust meant to him. Coren let his blades fall from his hands, their clash against the marble ringing in his ears. "I swore myself to your service Zevran Arainai. You accepted my oath and in doing so my life became yours. I would _never_ betray you." He brought his hand to his chest; pressing against the wound, blood spilling over his fingers. "I am useless to you if you do not trust me. My life is yours; do with it as you will." Coren closed his eyes and waited for the blade. He was not eager to die, but his oath was all he had and if that was worthless then so was he.

Zevran moved slowly over to Coren, guilt replacing the anger he had felt towards the younger Crow. "It seems you had little need of my help my friend." His fingertips grazing the darkening bruise on his jaw. Coren felt a swell of emotion he had no idea how to describe and stumbled forward into Zevran's arms, trembling violently. Zevran guided him to sit down and began to deal with his wounds. "I was concerned when you had not returned. Perhaps some hint of where you are going in the future might aid me in finding you."

Coren winced as Zevran placed some healing salve on the gash across his chest. He risked a quick look to the elf. Zevran was not admitting that he thought himself betrayed and Coren held onto the shaky hope that he had misinterpreted Zevran's look. "I sent a message. Kara offered to arrange a meet with the mage. I told her I was alone and I did not wish to take the risk of meeting you incase we lost our chance."

Zevran continued to tend to Coren's wounds, inwardly furious at how quick he had been to distrust him. "I received no message; but Seth sent three Crows to kill me, insulting!"

Coren gripped his arm. "Zevran the mage you are looking for, I think his name is Jowan."

Zevran froze. "It cannot be."

"Do you know him?"

"He is a ghost if I do."

"There's something else, when I told Kara that the Wardens were closing in on the mage she laughed. Said the mage controlled them."

Zevran felt his blood run cold, his mind spinning. Was it possible that Jowan was the reason Duncan and Alistair had been called to Weisshaupt; that Nathaniel had left on an unknown mission, that the Crows had been incited to come for him, that raising an Old God was a way of keeping Grace occupied? Zevran clenched his fists. "All of this is about Anders."

Coren frowned. "Anders?"

"Someone I love very much. If this is the Jowan I know then he has manipulated circumstances and people to make it easier for him to get to Anders. We must find out where he is."

"Why would he go to all this trouble for this Anders?"

"Because unrequited love is a dangerous poison."

Coren pulled on his armour and grabbed his weapons that had been thrown carelessly into a pile on the floor. "Let's speak with Kara; but Zevran be careful, she is not alone and Seth said they are blood mages."

Zevran nodded, his face a mask of calm. "I will get to the truth."

**xXx**

Kara turned at the sound of fighting and hissed in frustration. She turned to the three mages who were watching her cautiously. "This ritual must be performed tonight; the blood moon will not rise again for another year!" The three men bowed and turned to the altar, beginning to weave their magic. Kara moved to the doorway, Jowan was depending on her to ensure the ritual happened and she had no intention of letting him down. She drew her blade across her palm and summoned two desire demons. "Enthrall them; I have need of their vessels, you may take their minds."

The demons chuckled and glided out of the room weaving a magic of their own.

**xXx**

_Zevran felt the world shift around him and the temple was suddenly replaced by his home at Highever. He turned startled as Tarin ran into him hugging him happily. "I'm so glad you're home papa."_

_Zevran frowned as he knelt taking the boy into his arms. "I should not be here."_

_Tarin matched his frown. "If not here where would you be?"_

_Zevran glanced at the boy sharply. "You are not Tarin."_

"_No; I'm not, but regardless we are both here and here is where you will stay." Tarin shimmered and faded._

_Zevran rose to his feet and moved to the front door; but it was locked and nothing he did led to it opening, every window was barred to him. Zevran glanced around him in frustration, wondering what was happening to Coren._

"_He is facing his own demons."_

_Zevran turned sharply staring at Grace who was laying stretched out on the sofa, her golden eyes blinking slowly. "You are nothing more than a demon."_

"_Perhaps. Answer me three questions and if your answers please me I will release you."_

_Zevran scowled. "Why should I trust you."_

"_You shouldn't."_

_Zevran hissed in frustration. "Ask."_

_The demon smiled and slowly sat up; stretching before standing, moving over to him, pressing her hand to his chest. "You have several lovers; if forced to choose, which one would you save?"_

_Zevran shrank away from the demon hatred in his eyes. "I will not play this game!" He spat._

"_Then you shall never leave." The demon returned to the sofa, gazing at him with Graces eyes._

_Zevran's mind span, guilt and pain slicing into him. "Anders." He whispered at last; his head bowed, eyes closed as the words left his mouth tasting like ash. _

"_Thank you Zevran. Your honesty is appreciated. Now answer me this. If this Anders of yours sided with the elusive mage you chase; if he took this mages goals as his own, would you join him."_

_Zevran clenched his fists. "Anders would never turn from us."_

"_Come Zevran, be honest with yourself at least. I feel within you his desperation for freedom. If Anders was given the chance to make that happen do you truly think he would not take it? So tell me Zevran; if Anders stood on the other side, would you join him?"_

_Zevran turned away; leaning against the table, his muscles screaming with tension. He warred with himself. He would not allow the world to fall to the Old Gods, he would not betray those he loved. He thought of Tarin and knew no matter what he could not allow that future to occur. "I would not join him." Zevran felt tears slip down his cheeks, pain tearing at his heart._

"_And finally sweet Zevran; if the only way to stop the future you fear was to kill Anders, would you do it?"_

_Zevran turned to her, his eyes blazing with rage. Her image shifted into her true form in the wake of his fury and he sank his blade deep into her chest. The house and the demon fading until he was standing in a grey mist. Zevran sank to his knees; grief stripping him to the bone, knowing in the deepest part of him the answer had been yes. _

**xXx**

_Coren crept through the undergrowth as they closed in on their targets. He glanced to his right, only just making out the form of Thali. He nodded and they fell upon their prey whose reactions were slowed by alcohol and poor night vision. They were clean kills until a young elven woman crept down from a caravan. Thali who was four years Coren's senior at nineteen years, thought her the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and determined to spare her. She drew him closer with her fearful eyes before she drove her blade into his shoulder. Coren had killed her swiftly nursing Thali through the night, whispering softly to his brother. _

_A shiver moved through Coren as he glanced at Thali who lay nestled in his arms. He felt a swell of relief and gratitude move through him that he had not killed his brother, that it had been some awful dream and all he needed to do was help him through the effects of the poison that had coated the elven woman's blade. He wrapped a blanket around Thali, who opened his eyes smiling broadly. _

"_You always told me to beware beauty brother. It seems you were right."_

"_You should be more careful!" Coren chided softly._

"_Our fathers will be happy with our mission's success. No need to tell them about this."_

_Coren shook his head. "I will not speak of it; but we both know Arvis will find out, he always finds out."_

_Thali coughed, pressing his hand to his chest. "Father is not all seeing Coren."_

"_He may as well be. Besides, what he does not know my father will find out."_

_Thali shifted uncomfortably as he lapsed into fever. "I miss mother."_

_Coren stared at him startled; Thali actively discouraged talking about their mother. In his younger days when he had discovered Coren's existence he had labelled her whore and refused to speak to either his mother, or his brother. Time had mellowed him, along with Arvis's gentle persistence that he should at the very least get to know his half-brother. "I miss her too." _

_The scene shifted and Coren found himself standing over Thali's body, his blade wet with blood. Thali's eyes locked on him in disbelief. Coren sank to his knees weeping painfully. He turned startled as an elven woman knelt beside him._

"_You killed your own brother for a man you barely know."_

_Coren gazed at his mother tears sweeping down his cheeks. "I swore to Ignacio I would protect Zevran, no matter the cost. I gave him a chance to leave." He bowed his head. "It came down to my death or his."_

"_Zevran does not trust you. Your oath means nothing to him. All that you are, that you have given and are prepared to give is pitiful in his eyes. You are not even worth his time in bed."_

_Coren stared at the woman at his side. "You are not my mother!" He felt nausea rise as the scene shifted again and this time it was Zevran on the ground. His body surrounded by a pool of blood on the marble floor of a place Coren struggled to remember. He wrapped his arms around Zevran pulling him into his arms. "Forgive me." He whispered, burying his face into the soft golden strands. _

"_It needn't be this way." A soft voice coaxed. "You can have him back, all you have to do is ask."_

_Coren glanced at the woman before him; his mind screaming demon, but his body aching for life to be returned to the man in his arms. "What price would you ask?"_

_The demon smiled licking her lips. "Your body my sweet. Just the chance to see the world through your eyes."_

_Coren glanced back to Zevran, his body trembling. "Forgive me Zevran; I swore to protect you no matter the cost, but I cannot make this deal. I cannot give myself to demons, not even for you."_

"_That my friend would be the right choice."_

_Coren glanced up in astonishment to see Zevran sink his blade into the demon; her screams dying in seconds, the body vanishing from his arms. "I... I don't..."_

_Zevran held out his hand. "Come my friend, let us leave this place."_

_As Coren gripped his hand the scene faded and they were once more in the Temple._

Zevran glanced at Coren's pale face, at the eyes that could not meet his. "I am sorry you had to make such a painful choice and indebted that you chose to save me."

Coren felt his cheeks flush. "I ... we should go find the mages."

Zevran nodded. He didn't push, but he was determined that they would discuss what had happened. He pushed aside his own pain and gripped his blades, it was time for the truth.

**xXx**

Kara's face twisted in rage when she realised the demons were destroyed. She turned to the three mages who were so deep into the ritual they had no idea of what was going on around them. She barred the door and as their incantations came to a close she slit the throat of the first and plunged her dagger into the heart of the second; slitting the wrists of the third, his death needed to linger. The two dead mages blazed in the green fire of the magic they had created. Kara glanced to the door hearing Zevran and Coren trying to enter.

"Damn it Jowan you underestimated the Crow, he should be dead already." The green fire turned a ruby red as the flames licked at the blood and finally shimmered and died. Kara darted out of another entrance eager to return to Jowan's side.

**xXx**

Zevran snarled in frustration as the door refused to give. "We must find a way in."

Coren slipped back to Seth and grabbed a bag that had sat by his feet. "There is enough explosives in here to blow a dent in the wall never mind the door."

Zevran joined him. He never much liked these explosives; always thought them too unstable, but at the moment they had no choice. He threw the flask which shattered against the door. For a moment there was nothing then they ducked for cover as the door shattered, splinters of wood raining into both rooms. Zevran darted forward hissing in disgust at the dead mages, startled to realise one was still breathing. He pulled him to one side. "What were you doing?" He snarled.

"A blood sacrifice was required to clear the way." He murmured groggily, his life almost gone from him.

"Why would you do this?"

"He leads the way to freedom, for that I would do anything."

"A freedom you will never have." Zevran spat.

"I have my freedom." He sighed. "Jowan will free us all."

"Where is Jowan going?"

"To where the Old God slumbers." His voice fading.

Zevran gripped his robes, pulling him closer. "And just where is that?"

The mage gave a soft laugh. "The Knight Commander will never know what hit her. As he rises the Circle will be destroyed."

"What Circle." Zevran hissed in growing frustration.

The mage managed to focus on him for a moment, the smile of madness on his face. "He will bring about a new age and all will bow before mages." With a shudder he closed his eyes; his body limp in Zevran's grasp.

"Brasca!" Zevran snarled freeing his grip and pacing the room.

Coren watched him for a moment and then stood and placed a hand on his arm. "Zevran he said the Knight Commander will never know what hit _her_."

"And?"

"And the only female Knight Commander in Thedas at the moment is the one in Kirkwall."

"How do you know that?"

Coren shrugged. "You never know what information will come in useful. I can fight and kill, but I'm better at information."

Zevran smiled. "I should have known given you work for Ignacio."

Coren grinned. "To Kirkwall then?"

"To Kirkwall."

**xXx**

It was daylight before Seth and the others was discovered. Nuncio stood over the body deep in thought. Zevran had done him a favour in truth, but he still needed to die. He gathered the men still left, six in total and moved out after the elusive assassin.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed._


	20. For Love

Jowan saw Kirkwall in the distance, feeling a mixture of relief and apprehension. Everything he had done could be undone with the wrong word spoken at the wrong time. He shivered pulling his cloak tightly around himself. He headed off the road to a small village and took advantage of the room in the tavern; he needed time to prepare himself before he entered the city. He locked the door pulling the drawers against it and flung a small fireball into the hearth, grateful for the heat that seeped into the room. He almost laughed; pretending to have trouble with elemental spells had been the very thing to help his escape from the Keep. _"Never let them know what you can really do." _He remembered Anders words whispered to him; both frightened boys barely six years old, afraid to be friends, more afraid to be alone.

He settled into the comfortable chair he had dragged near the fire and slipped off his boots, stretching his toes towards the warmth. He remembered the battle so clearly; the stench of Darkspawn, the screams as steel met flesh and the spell that had sent him flying from the battlements. He had been about to draw on the power of his blood when Karl had knelt beside him sending him healing magic. He had already been bleeding and it had saved him from making the cut as Justice held him. In the chaos of the fighting Jowan had been able to use his own blood to enable the melding and he had sent out an explosion to cover his tracks as he scrambled over the rubble and slipped away, the body Justice had been occupying a mess of limbs. He had torn off part of his robe to add to the effect.

He had no idea how annoying Justice would be when he had talked to the Spirit about joining. Justice wanted to help mages and Jowan realised with the power of the spirit he would be capable of more than he could alone. The spirit had proven useful, but now he felt more of a hindrance. Jowan tried to ignore the pitiful whimpers in the back of his mind, wondering if the sacrifice had been too great. He shifted from where he had slumped in the chair staring intently into the flames as by sheer strength of will he remained in command of the Fade spirit. He felt Justice bend to his will and relaxed. If he would only stop fighting this would be so much easier.

He allowed the memories to flow through his mind, it was almost soothing to think of what had happened that had led him to this point. The parchment long destroyed from Gerad that had revealed the truth of the Witch of the Wilds and of a magical tome that held the secrets of the Gods. Jowan had been astonished when Grace had triumphed over her mother, assuming she would have fallen. It provided a rare and unexpected opportunity.

He shifted restlessly; Grace was only one piece of several that stood between him and his heart's desire. He allowed himself a smile; soon nothing would stand in his way. This would all be worth it when he had in his possession that which his heart ached for. He raised the glass of wine to his lips and remembered a time of innocence ripped from him a lifetime ago and as the shadows lengthened he slipped into his memories.

**xXx**

_Jowan stared up at his father who held his hand tightly. There was no comfort in the hand and his father stared ahead as though afraid to look at his son. Jowan turned back to stare at the farmhouse his mother standing at the door, but she was not waving or smiling. Her face was twisted into a look of hatred and despite the growing distance he could still hear her screams of 'abomination'. He shuddered almost tripping over and glancing up to his father again who kept his eyes on the road. Jowan finally stopped asking where they were going and concentrated on keeping up with his father's long strides. _

_Jowan was small for his age at only six years old. It was his birthday and the day had promised to be a beautiful one. The sky had been blue, the sun had been warm and he had loved the carving of a rabbit his father had made him. His mother had hugged him, lavishing him with kisses and given him the new clothes to wear that she had made. She had beamed with delight at the perfect fit. Jowan had spent the morning running through haystacks, playing with the animals and 'having the best day ever!' as he exclaimed to his parents over and over. _

_The trouble had started when the fire had gone out in the hearth and his mother had been unable to relight it. Jowan had crept closer to see what was happening and had cried out as his hands seemed to burst into flames. When he realised he wasn't burning Jowan's fear turned to curiosity that had died the moment he turned to his mother. The loving woman he had always known was replaced by a stranger, her disgust and fear reaching him in waves._

_Jowan stared up at the huge doors of the Chantry and shivered. His father lifted him up the stairs and knocked loudly on the door before turning and walking away. Jowan's eyes had widened and he ran down the steps running after him trying to put his hand in his father's larger one. Without a word his father picked him up and returned him to the door. He moved down the steps and again Jowan moved to return to his side. He remembered the blankness of his father's eyes as he had turned to face him at last. "You are not my son."_

_Jowan froze, watching his father turn and walk back along the road. He never looked back. Jowan's lower lip trembled, tears slipping down his cheeks tinged red with the increasing coldness now night was drawing in. He sniffed softly, running his sleeve across his nose and curled up next to the Chantry doors. _

_It was morning before the doors opened and a Mother discovered Jowan half frozen, eyes dark with lack of sleep and tension. She helped him in and wrapped a blanket around him and gave him a warm drink. He finally managed to tell her what had happened through shaking teeth. The Mother had looked sad for a moment and then resigned. She had taken his hand and walked him over to three large men in armour. "Another one for Kinloch Hold." She had muttered. She didn't speak or acknowledge him again, simply releasing his hand from hers. Jowan had stared after her before lowering his head sniffing and trying to hold back his tears. _

_The Templars hadn't spoken to him either. The one in charge had lifted him onto a horse and sat behind him. Jowan had leaned back wanting to feel something of human contact, but all he felt was cold armour and he had quietly cried until he was exhausted and had fallen asleep. When he woke he was in a bed and he sat up relieved it had just been a terrible dream. When his eyes adjusted to the dim light he shivered, he was in a large room with bunk beds and chests lining the walls. He saw sleeping forms huddled under blankets and pressed himself against the wall clutching his blanket around him a soft whimper leaving his lips. _

_Jowan's eyes widened as a small face peered over the side of the bed above him, blond unruly hair and warm hazel eyes were followed by a cheeky grin and a small thin body. The boy hung over the edge of his bed and swung into Jowan's, pulling his pillow with him. He settled himself and stuck out a hand. _

"_I'm L... Anders."_

"_Jowan." He shook the hand pretending he wasn't frightened. _

"_You were sleeping when they brought you in. I stayed awake just in case you woke up, it can be scary waking up somewhere you don't know."_

_Jowan trembled at the simple kindness and wiped his nose as he sniffed back tears. "Thanks."_

_Anders smiled kindly. "I've been here for a year. You kinda get used to it."_

"_Don't want to get used to it." Jowan muttered sullenly. "Everyone knows what they do to mages; don't want to be a mage."_

_Anders scooted closer leaning to his ear. "Never let them know what you can really do. That's what I was told when I came here. Learn everything and only show them what they ask for."_

_Jowan's eyes widened, but he nodded._

_Anders rubbed his nose and gave a sad smile. "When the Templars are around I probably won't really speak to you. They can be real mean if you have friends, but if you want we can talk at night."_

_Jowan wanted to cry, but he wanted to show his new friend he could be brave too. "I'd like to talk." _

_Anders smiled and scrambled back onto the top bunk, peering over the edge a moment later. "It's nice to meet you Jowan."_

_Jowan gave the first smile since seeing his mother's horror struck face. "Nice to meet you too Anders."_

**xXx**

_Jowan hurried up to the infirmary pretending he was going to practice health potions with Senior Enchanter Wynne. She never told the Templars he was really visiting Anders who had been hurt badly by Ser Mavin this time and had been in the infirmary for three days. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Anders to wake. He had just turned twelve and they had sneaked up to the Harrowing chamber. They had fled when they saw Ser Mavin, but he had caught Anders who lagged behind a little to ensure Jowan got away. Jowan had been consumed with guilt when two of the older mages had been called to take Anders to the infirmary after Ser Mavin had beaten him unconscious. Jowan gently reached out and moved a lock of blond hair that was near Anders eye. He trembled as his friend opened his eyes and felt hot tears slip down his cheeks at the genuine smile on Anders face._

"_I'm so sorry." Jowan mumbled. _

_Anders eased himself into a sitting position and patted Jowan's hand. "Wasn't going to let you get caught on your birthday."_

_Jowan didn't know it then, but that was the point when friendship started to become something much deeper for him. He gently embraced his friend before pulling away flushed, clenching and unclenching his fists. _

"_Jowan you should get going." Wynne said gently._

_Jowan nodded before promising to come back the following day and raced down to the library hoping to avoid Templar scruitany._

**xXx**

Jowan shuddered at the memories of the abuses Anders had suffered, remembering a time when they were fourteen.

_Jowan returned to the dormitory to find Anders curled up on his bed shivering, his face buried in his pillow. He let out a low whimper when Jowan sat next to him and it was then Jowan took in the ripped robes, the grazed and bloody hands and bruising showing through the tears in the material. Jowan tenderly reached out his hand to clasp his friends. "Anders we need to get you to the infirmary."_

"_No!"_

"_Anders you're hurt."_

"_I... I don't want Wynne to know, she'll be so disappointed in me."_

_Jowan frowned. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Please don't tell anyone."_

_Jowan's eyes widened at the pain in Anders voice and the shame in his eyes. "Maker no!" He held Anders in his arms as he sobbed. When Anders could stand he helped him to the washroom and gently helped him to clean himself, his anger growing at the bruised and torn flesh. Anders flinched at each touch despite how gentle Jowan was. Finally he managed to get Anders into fresh robes and took him back to the dormitory. The other mages had settled into bed. Jowan guided Anders into his bed near the wall and lay beside him, holding him protectively. _

_Jowan had held Anders as he shook, vowing that one day the Templars would pay. That the Circles would run red with their blood and they would never again be in a position to harm another mage. _

**xXx**

_Jowan had cried himself to sleep when Anders told him he was going to try and escape. Jowan was afraid for his friend, of what they would do to him when they caught him. He had no doubt Anders would be caught. He tried everything to talk him out of it, but Ser Mevin had been prowling around him again and Anders said he wasn't hanging around for him to do whatever he wanted. Anders was gone when Jowan woke; his stomach churned the full day, unable to concentrate. He was pulled in for questioning by Irving, but there was nothing he could tell them even if he had wanted to. _

_He hated himself for the relief he felt when the Templars returned with Anders. The mages were forced to watch as he was lashed, a lesson for them all. _

_Jowan lay in silence until the others in the dorm fell asleep. Still he waited, expecting Anders face to appear. When nothing happened he inched towards the edge of the bed and stepped onto the cold stone chewing his lip as he saw Anders facing the wall. He stood on his mattress and hauled himself onto Anders bunk. He was startled when Anders turned and snuggled against him, his body feeling icy. _

"_I was free, just for a little while." His voice wistful._

"_Was it worth it?" Jowan's voice a whisper._

_Anders smiled and nodded. "Come with me Jowan. I'll plan better for next time."_

_Jowan paled. "Anders you can't. If they catch you escaping again they won't just lash you."_

_Anders sighed and pressed closer to Jowan soaking in the warmth of his friend's body. "Don't care. If it's a choice between dying in here or dying by running, I'll take running every time."_

_Jowan remained silent; his arms wrapped around Anders his heart pounding painfully. He swallowed hard as Anders shifted again, moving closer though Jowan doubted that was even possible. His body felt on fire and he could feel his cheeks flaming at the increased contact. He heard the softest sigh as Anders settled into sleep. Jowan closed his eyes willing the ache in his heart and body to subside._

**xXx**

_The final time Anders had escaped the Circle he did not return and neither did those Templars sent to find him. Jowan was in a state of anxiety for weeks until he heard the Knight Commander and First Enchanter arguing, Anders had joined the Wardens. Jowan was still afraid for this friend, but he was alive and that gave him hope._

_Days were lonely and the only thing that kept Jowan going was the thought of Anders living free. He missed him and wondered if his friend ever thought about him. He wished they had not argued before Anders had left. He winced as he remembered calling Anders selfish, that if he was a real friend he would stay. He remembered the pain in Anders eyes, the trembling hand that had reached out for his that he had snatched away. The pleading in Anders voice that he couldn't stay, that Jowan knew what they did to him and if he was truly his friend he would understand why he had to leave. Anders had begged him to come with him, but Jowan was too afraid. He always regretted not going._

_A few months later Gerad had arrived, brought in as new talent from another Circle. Slowly they came to trust each other and Gerad continued Jowan's education in the art of blood magic. They became lovers for a time, though Jowan's heart remained Anders. Gerad; with a monumental amount of persuasion and a little nudge with blood magic managed to get Jowan to escape with him, but the lovers were separated. Gerad was found by the Wardens and Jowan was found by Loghain. _

_Months later when Jowan's life had been saved by the First Warden, Gerad had been with him. Jowan had been filled with anger and hatred and became determined that mages would be free of the Chantry, whatever the cost. Gerad and the First Warden were just as eager for that outcome and he was left with Avernus who saw in Jowan a kindred spirit and passed on his expansive knowledge. _

_It was through Avernus that Jowan discovered the resting pace of one of the Old Gods and through his teachings pieced together the potential of the primeval lyrium if any could be found. He corresponded often with Gerad, who had enough resources to begin to investigate in earnest the whereabouts of a source of the lyrium. Then they were handed a gift, the Hawke expedition and they began to make serious plans. _

_It was also through Gerad that Jowan discovered the existence of the Grimoire. Flemeth had spoken of it to the First Warden and Gerad had overheard. _

_It had taken months to break the seals and protection surrounding the Grimoire and more blood and deaths than he could count, but finally the tome had begun to reveal itself to him. The Grimoire whispered many things, most he could not understand and others he warped with his own mind. _

**xXx**

Jowan glared at the flames as he thought of the Templar that had stolen Anders heart. He thought of those nights at Vigil's Keep, knowing Anders spent his nights with multiple lovers, but never with him. He clenched his fist and threw the glass into the fire, glaring as it shattered. He took a deep calming breath.

The Prince was as good as dead and if not he would spend the rest of his days rotting in Weisshaupt dungeon for the First Warden's death. Zevran might be skilled, but not even he would be able to outrun or defeat an entire Crow cell. Cullen would be kept out of the way, Sunshine barely let the ex-Templar from her side and by the time he found out what was happening there would be nothing he could do. He cast his mind to Nathaniel: he wasn't sure if he was Anders lover, but they had become friendly and he refused to take the chance, besides which he had wanted Alistair separated from him. Grace was his catalyst and soon Thedas would beg forgiveness for its treatment of mages. She would become a martyr for the mage cause.

His fingers drifted to the cover of the Grimoire, feeling the power pulsing within its pages. He had never imagined a tome could hold so much power. He ran his fingers against it, soothing it with a gentle hum. "Nearly there, just a little longer." He moved over to the bed; removing his armoured robes and sinking beneath the blanket, allowing his thoughts to drift to Anders, imagining his body curled against him. He gently pressed his fingers to his lips; remembering still the sensation of Anders lips against his own in the Dungeon in Redcliffe, the taste of his tears. He had been so angry at Anders when he rejected him, but he understood now. Anders was as trapped within the Wardens as he had been at the Circle and he hadn't wanted to give Jowan that burden. "Soon love. Soon I will give you the freedom you deserve and no one will ever come between us again."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you as always for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _

_I wanted to explore Jowan's motivations and show his back story and his bond with Anders to show the progression from frightened boy, to mage hell bent on raising an Old God. Hopefully it also answered a few questions. _


	21. A Threat Disguised Is Still A Threat

Shale stood at the gates of Safeguard as immovable as the stone she had been created from. She glanced down as a small hand reached up to hers and she nodded to Gabriel. His golden eyes seemed somehow brighter. Shale bent down and picked up the boy so she could look him eye to eye in a manner of speaking. "Gabriel."

"Shale."

"Tell me."

"Trouble is nearly here."

Shale nodded. "I will allow no harm to come to any within these walls."

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Shale and hugged her tightly. "I know." He shivered as a cold wind hit them. It was at times like this he wished he wasn't a child.

**xXx**

Riordan was startled when he received word that Wardens were approaching. He had received no correspondence to inform him of their arrival and the tightening of his gut told him there was trouble. He hurried to greet them, gripping Loghain's arm and greeting William and Gawain in the same way. "The look on your faces tells me this is not a social visit."

"We should speak in private." Loghain urged.

In the study settled by a warm fire Loghain explained all that Sigrun and Grace had told them. Riordan was deeply unsettled and glanced to the mirror, deciding to test it out immediately to ensure it had suffered no damage on the journey.

Sunshine's face came into view. "Riordan it's good to see you."

"And you Sunshine. I will send the twenty Wardens requested. I hope you have room for the mabari."

Sunshine grinned. "Asking a Ferelden to be without their mabari is like asking them to be without a limb. I take it the program is moving successfully."

"Almost half of the Wardens stationed here have been successfully imprinted."

"That is impressive. We will need them. Riordan I would not presume to tell you your job; but make sure you have enough food, weapons and other supplies incase you have to hold up there. If there is a war we need to be ready."

Riordan nodded. "We have recently excavated into the mountain to create more space given the amount of people and mabari here now, so we certainly have an increased storage capacity." Riordan shook his head. "A Warden should know better, trying to raise an Old God is senseless."

"I pray he does not succeed, but if he does we must be prepared."

"Minus the twenty I am sending to you we still have over fifty Wardens with at least a year of service and thirty with up to six months. I have a further twenty who are due to take their Joining. Add to that the mabari and along with the complement of forty soldiers Gimlack is training, I'd say we are in good shape."

"If he succeeds this will be no tainted god, so hopefully no Darkspawn complications."

"Indeed, a bonus if it could be called such."

"I'd like us to report daily for the foreseeable future Riordan, we can't afford to let anything slip through the cracks."

"Agreed." Riordan watched as the mirror faded. "Astonishing." He turned back to Loghain waiting expectantly.

"We travel on to Safeguard, there is possible trouble there and hopefully we can head it off."

"Do you need support?"

Loghain shook his head. "We will stay in contact, Highever has one of these mirrors and Wade said it should be able to contact yours. Damned if I know how, but all I care about is that it does."

They spoke for a little longer before needing to leave. Duran one of the mages there, casting haste on their horses once more.

**xXx**

Danforth glared at the sea in impatience. They had spoken to every Captain docked and all had refused to sail. He had been told over and over that if they sailed now the ship would be destroyed within the day and no Captain was willing to risk his ship.

Danforth paced restlessly. "We will have to travel by land. I suggest we head back to the Keep and get more appropriate gear and horses."

Pooks's usual good humour was somewhat dampened. "The sea is quicker." She muttered

"Then you find us someone who will sail!" Danforth snapped, utterly frustrated at his failed attempts. They had spent three days at the docks and each day had frayed his temper a little further.

They glanced up noticing sailors hurrying onto a ship preparing it for launch. "By Andraste's flaming sword!" Danforth snarled. "That bastard said he wouldn't sail for all the money in Ferelden."

"There are other ways to persuade."

Danforth turned startled, his eyes widening at the woman in armour. "Seeker." He growled.

"Danforth I presume. Sunshine informed me of your whereabouts. As we are both heading to Kirkwall may I suggest we travel together?"

Danforth narrowed his eyes. "How are you getting them to sail?"

"Good will for the Chantry."

Pooks made a scoffing sound, her hands on her hips. "More like you threatened him."

Cassandra smiled. "That worked too."

Rajack moved forward. "Who cares how she did it, let's get moving."

"You have got to be kidding! I'm not getting on a ship with Templars and a Seeker!" Karl almost squealed.

Pooks wrapped her arms around him soothingly. "They won't get anywhere near you, I swear it."

Karl swallowed hard, not so convinced.

"Remember why you volunteered." Danforth boomed.

Karl nodded, reluctantly following them to the ship.

**xXx**

Sigrun was relieved when the sound of hooves reached her ears and Loghain finally arrived with Gawain and William. "About bloody time." She muttered.

Gawain grinned and bent down giving her an affectionate hug. "Good to see you too Sigrun."

She allowed him a quick smile before leading them into the school to the main office. "Okay situation so far is all is quiet. Shale is maintaining her post at the main gate. The mabari are patrolling the grounds and the Fey are patrolling the land and doing what they do best and keeping out of sight. They informed us that you were on the way, so hopefully we will be warned if there is trouble coming."

"Perhaps the children should be sent home."

"The non-mage children have already been sent home apart from those who live on the lands outside the school. We have put it in terms of time off given the weather. For once the snow is in our favour. The mage children and their families had insisted they stay. We have enough supplies in the school that if someone laid siege to this place they wouldn't get us out for months."

"Sounds like you have everything covered."

"Yeh; everything except what's coming, which could be nothing, but my bones tell me different. Not to mention Gabriel."

Loghain frowned. "What about Gabriel?"

"The kid told Shale there was trouble coming and since then has been refusing to let Freya, or Aurora for that matter out of his sight. He's worried like no kid should be, especially not one as young as he is."

Loghain nodded. "Where is he?"

Sigrun took them to the main hall where the children were reading and playing games; teachers, parents and guardians milling about. In a corner nearest the fire were the three Theirin's. Aurora squealed with delight when she saw him; running over and hugging his leg, lavishing him in kisses when he picked her up. "Grandpa." She sighed happily, hugging him.

Gabriel and Freya watched with smiles; though they made no move to Loghain, nor ever did. They always waited for him, as though they knew their relationship was not the same and did not wish to intrude. Loghain moved over to them, giving them both a kiss on the top of their heads. He had tried never to show favour and sometimes it saddened him that they still knew somehow he was not theirs as he was Aurora's.

Gawain and William took the two girls to one side to play while Loghain took Gabriel out of the room. He knelt beside him, seeing the worry in his young eyes as they flicked back to his sisters through the open door.

"Gabriel do you know what the danger is that is coming?"

Gabriel suddenly looking exhausted. "Men who are afraid."

Loghain paled, sometimes Gabriel seemed so much older than his years. "Afraid of what?"

Gabriel sighed. "Of mama, of me." He glanced to his sisters. "Of us all."

Loghain took the boys hands wondering how he knew, but given Grace's astonishing array of abilities he knew he shouldn't be surprised that her son who had saved her life when he had just been born would have just as astonishing powers. "Gabriel we won't let anything happen to you, or your sisters and we will protect Safeguard."

Gabriel searched his eyes and then a look of relief crossed his face and he moved into Loghain's arms pressing against his chest. "I'm glad you're here." He mumbled sleepily, his body suddenly limp as he sank into sleep.

Loghain held the boy in his arms, feeling a knot of fear in his stomach. "Don't worry Gabriel." He whispered to the sleeping child. "I've got you."

**xXx**

Riordan quickly drew up the list of Wardens he was sending to Amaranthine and gathered them together, ordering them to suit up and be ready to leave in the hour. He took Vensiril to one side placing him in temporary command of the group until they reached their destination. The elven rogue accepted his assignment with surprise and Riordan gave him more detail of what might come. Vensiril had paled and nodded. He spoke little; but when he did it was always worth listening too and Riordan valued his council, but he could think of no-one better to get the Wardens safely to Amaranthine and something told him the elf would be needed there. The Wardens set out within the hour, leaving behind a Peak bustling with activity and preparing for a war they all prayed would never come.

**xXx**

Cassandra stared out over the icy water and glanced to Karl and Pooks. "I would not be adverse to you melting some of that ice if you are able."

Karl glared. "So magic is alright when it suits you!"

Cassandra leaned on the rail and smiled. "I am a Seeker Karl. We seek out corruption on both sides, so that includes corrupt Templars. The men and women with me are also Seekers. You need not fear us if your magic is true and you are not corrupt."

"You're still Templars." Karl muttered.

Cassandra turned to look out over the water once more. "Hate me if you wish, but we have a common goal."

Karl turned away his mind still reeling with the fact that Jowan was alive. When he thought of what he was trying to do he started to tremble. He took a steadying breath and brought fire to his hands glancing at the Seekers to see if any were intending to Smite him. Only Cassandra looked to him, her face impassive. Hands shaking he directed the fire and began the slow process of melting the ice and carving them a path. Pooks remained with him, the two finding that her Wild could sustain his mana a little, reducing the amount of lyrium he had to ingest. Karl slumped into bed exhausted that night and didn't even grumble when Pooks climbed in next to him resting her head on his chest, her arms wrapping around him a smile on her face.

**xXx**

Kristoff halted his men and stared at the castle in the distance. He had long been curious about Grace's apparent defection from the Wardens and Briant's information had been helpful to some extent, yet he was not convinced they had the whole truth and he did not intend to stop until he knew it all.

His distrust of Duncan did not begin until after he returned to the Wardens after a years absence stating his fellow Wardens had been killed. He had been suspicious of the report and had followed Duncan's route and there he had encountered the Witch of the Wilds. Not the Flemeth of legend, but her daughter Morrigan. The witch had warned him of treachery within the Warden ranks and that a child born of a union with her mother and Duncan would herald the fifth blight. He had laughed in her face, but she had stared at him unwavering, never blinking her golden eyes._ "You would do well to heed my words Warden. Through her will come the means of our worlds destruction, her child will be a vessel to a power you cannot comprehend. You would do well to end the threat before it becomes one." _He had never told Duncan that he knew he had lain with the witch and given her a child; never hinted at knowing that despite all of his protestations about blood magic, he had been part of such a ritual. It led to conflict between them on the one mission they had together. It did not end well.

Kristoff thought on Morrigan's words; raising his eyes to the flags of Safeguard fluttering on the turrets, a young sapling, overseen by an eagle in flight, beneath a rainbow of shimmering colours. It spoke of hope and freedom and possibility. He turned away hardening his heart. He should have listened to the witch; acted sooner, but there had been so many strange occurrences, so much unrest within their own ranks he had been otherwise distracted. He would do what was necessary as he always had, even if that meant destroying a future he ached for.

They thundered towards the gates stopping as a golem moved into sight. Kristoff almost smiled, he had to admit, he liked Grace's style. "I would speak with Grace Theirin." He roared.

He raised an eyebrow as four Wardens stood on the battlements above Shale as though waiting for him, recognising Loghain.

"Grace is on a mission of her own. What is your business with her?"

Kristoff glanced up. "Send her out here Loghain."

"If she was here she would already be facing you."

Kristoff tapped his fingers restlessly on the reins. Of all things Grace was no coward. "Very well I would speak with you in private." Once they had access to the castle he would find the children. He shuddered; murdering children did not sit well with him, but if Morrigan spoke truly the child was not an innocent, though she had not told him which one. He steeled himself. The deaths of three children were nothing to the deaths that would swamp Thedas if Morrigan's predictions had been true. He glanced up to Loghain, in truth he would burn it down with them all in it if he had to.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed._


	22. Surprises

Malcolm had invited everyone over for evening meal. Their lives had taken a dangerous turn and he wanted a moment of them all together before the storm hit. He noticed the glances between Marian and Anders and forced himself to remain silent. She was old enough to make her own decisions, but he did not approve. He liked Anders well enough, but he disliked the idea of his daughter becoming one of several lovers. Yet he couldn't deny the spark between them and something told him Anders would never hurt her. He glanced to Garrett and almost smiled, wondering what circumstances had led his first born to fall for the Tevinter fugitive. Fenris had been sullen and difficult to begin with; but Malcolm supposed he had won his respect, which thankfully meant he had been able to keep his heart. Discovering that particular ability of his son's lover had led to many disturbed nights.

He smiled as Isabela draped herself over Varric, running her hand through his chest hair and lamenting loudly that he was so dedicated to Bianca. The Pirate Queen was a source of great amusement; but he knew her heart and her loyalty to his children and he was glad that she had stayed, despite her call to the sea and the fine ship in the dock. Varric of course began to spin one of his tales much to Merrill's delight; whose eyes fixed on Carver who had actually dropped in to see them, though it was more about passing on information about what would happen about the Templars deaths. Malcolm was not blind to the longing in their looks as Merrill showed Carver a new pendant, their fingertips grazing as he lifted her hands for a closer look.

Sebastian was sitting straight backed next to Garrett disbelief in his eyes at Marian's blatant flirting with Anders. Malcolm felt a little bad for the Starkhaven Prince, but he doubted his daughter could have been plainer in her expression of disinterest of his advances. He wondered if he should have a word, but he was hesitant to interfere. Grace and Anders had attempted to ascertain from the Prince how he knew Jowan and had even asked for a physical description, but the Prince was evasive and they gave up. He shared their discomfort at Sebastian's odd attitude, but he could not believe he would put them purposely in danger.

Cullen was tending to the mabari who were jumping around the room, excited by so many people. He liked the ex-Templar and was almost relieved when he sat next to Carver, the two chatting amicably, Cullen careful to ensure Merrill was part of the conversation.

His eyes flickered to Grace; the woman in the middle of the storm who was successfully, despite her efforts, taking them all with her. He feared for her; for her heritage, for the dangers before her and where this road would eventually lead. She caught his gaze and smiled. Leandra would have taken her in as another daughter and there were times when he wondered if Grace and Marian were part of the same soul, fierce mages fighting for their place in the world. Sighing he felt the deep ache in his heart for Bethany, the most self-sacrificing of his children. Malcolm wanted her out of the Circle and when that happened he hoped Grace had spoken truly and there would be a place for them in Ferelden.

He called for attention and raised his glass. "A toast to the days ahead whatever they bring and the bonds of friendship and love, may they stand strong."

Hawke smiled and raised his glass. "Here's to kicking ass." The table dissolved into laughter and Malcolm shook his head a smile on his lips. In the weeks to come he would often think back to this night; to all of the people within his home, remembering the laughter and the subtle undercurrent and wonder if he could have changed anything that was to come.

**xXx**

Hawke stared at the parchment in surprise, blinking sleepily. It bore the royal seal of Ferelden and was a personal request from King Fergus himself to meet with him at the Viscounts Keep as soon as possible. He moved into the study where Grace and Cullen were studying one of his many maps of Kirkwall, Anders and Marian were on the upper floor laughing softly.

"It would seem King Fergus is in the city."

Grace glanced up startled. "What is he doing here?"

"He doesn't say what he is doing, only requested to speak to me. I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

"Absolutely."

Cullen shifted uneasily. "Perhaps you should give Fergus a heads up about this business with Jowan."

"Will do."

**xXx**

Hawke strode towards the Viscounts Keep along with Fenris, Varric and Grace. Hawke paled when they saw the King by the stairs trying to be diplomatic with a very angry Knight Commander.

"Not only have you allowed mages to go free, you allowed that _apostate_ to open a school of all things! If I had my way she would be in chains and the school destroyed."

Grace was practically shoved into a corner, Hawke leaning against a column in front of her obscuring her from view.

Fergus narrowed his eyes. "Then I am glad you do not have _your_ way."

"You would allow mages to run free, you are a fool."

"I see a different way for mages perhaps you should try to be a little more open minded." He winced as Meredith stormed out.

Bann Teagan sighed, the two men talking quietly as Hawke approached. "Ah I do believe the Champion of Kirkwall has arrived."

"Your Majesty."

"Garrett Hawke isn't it?"

"Yes. I was surprised to receive your note."

"I was hoping to get your help with a matter, but the Knight Commander was informed of my arrival before I had intended. She is a little overwhelming."

"She can be a little hard to take."

"Indeed. Trouble assails us from all sides my friend."

Hawke was about to ask what trouble, when he realised the King was distracted.

Fergus paled; after what Meredith had just said, to realise Grace was there chilled him.

"Your Majesty." Grace gave a small curtsy, giving him a cheeky grin.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Hunting." Grace winced, realising Fergus was furious.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private." Teagan murmured realising the King's temper was about to get the better of him.

Fergus growled and moved forward gripping Grace's arm. "Come with me." He hissed trying desperately not to make a scene as he practically propelled her up the stairs to his chambers.

"Fergus, you know this is how rumours start!" Grace grumbled.

Fergus glanced back to Hawke trying hard to hold his temper. "If you and your companions would join us Champion."

Fergus didn't speak until Teagan shut the door then he turned on Grace, his fury evident in his tone. "Meredith wants your head and you blatantly wander her city!"

"Believe me I wouldn't be here if it wasn't necessary."

"Are you so foolish as to believe I can protect you here?"

Grace glared. "I do not expect your protection your Majesty."

"We are leaving at midday, you will return with us."

"No!"

"I am your King!" Fergus thundered. "You will return with us."

Hawke; Fenris and Varric watching the escalating argument with surprise, glancing to Teagan who was glancing to the door wincing.

"You may be my King, but you are not my keeper! I am not here for an idle reason, I am here for a purpose."

"And if the Knight Commander does catch you, do you think she will simply let you return to Ferelden?"

"I will be careful."

Fergus turned to the fireplace to gain command of himself. When he spoke again his voice was calm. "Whatever reason you are here it is not worth the risk to your life."

"There are bigger things at stake than my life."

Fergus stared at her stunned. "Grace, what in the Void is going on?"

Grace took a steadying breath. "Fergus I know this will be hard to take in and harder to believe, but there is a mage trying to raise the Old Gods. I'm trying to ensure that does not happen."

Fergus paled. "What! Why would anyone do that?"

"I think he believes it will free mages from the Chantry." She shuddered. "Fergus he is dangerous and will start a war if he can. If we fail here you will need to be ready."

Fergus moved to her, his heart pounding fiercely. He ran his hand through his hair trying to get his head around the startling news. "I know you would not say these things idly. There have been rumours of trouble regarding Tevinter. Large groups of Magisters moving towards the Silent Plains. It is part of the reason I am here now. I wonder if the Tevinter unrest and your mage are linked."

Grace felt sick and glanced to Fenris whose face was troubled. "It wouldn't surprise me. He has Tevinter connections."

"Are you close to finding him? Do you need resources?"

"He is due to arrive in the City any day now. I'm hoping we can stop this before it starts." She shuddered. "Do you have any idea what the Magisters are doing?"

"None as yet. They have been moving steadily south, all we can do for the moment is prepare." Fergus glanced to Teagan who was casting them a worried look. "I sent word to the dwarves and the Dalish before I left Ferelden and I was intending to see the Wardens on my return to Amaranthine regarding the potential Tevinter threat."

They all jumped at the knock on the door. Teagan answered and nodded to the messenger. "Seneschal Bran is waiting for us your Majesty."

Grace turned back to Fergus. "When you dock in Amaranthine go to Vigil's Keep. Sunshine will be able to update you. We communicate each day."

Fergus glanced to her startled. "How?"

"Master Wade came up with some communications devices." She smiled warmly. "You know how much he likes a challenge and the man is a genius. They should be ready for you when you arrive. I've asked him to make some for the Dalish and dwarves. If this thing blows up we will need to be in contact with each other."

Fergus shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me." His voice taking on a tender tone as he gazed at her.

Grace felt the flush warm her cheeks and cleared her throat. "I just like to be prepared."

"Very well." Fergus bowed his head slightly before meeting her gaze again. "Grace, if you will not obey me as your King, perhaps you will listen to me as a friend. Please come back with me... with us." He amended feeling flushed.

Grace shook her head. "I can't Fergus. I want to return home more than anything; being apart from the children is killing me, but if I don't see this through there may not be much of a world for them to grow up in."

Fergus impulsively pulled her into a gentle embrace, not caring that they were not alone. "Then be careful and return to us safely."

Grace swallowed hard. "I will. We should go, you have your meeting." Their gazes lingered on each other for too long, their fear for the other burning through them.

**xXx**

They had barely left the Viscounts Keep when Hawke was pulling them into his home. When Grace finally had no choice but to look at them she winced at their curious looks. "What?"

"What she says." Varric chuckled. "Ah Kitten and you had me convinced those rumours about you and the King were idle gossip."

"Varric there is nothing between me and Fergus."

"Nothing apart from the raging sexual tension." Varric decided to point out.

Grace flushed and gave a frustrated sigh. "He was just worried."

"There's worried and then there's _worried_!"

"Who's worried?" Anders wandered out of the study.

"Fergus was a little agitated with our news." Grace said quickly.

"Yeh, no King wants to be told they are on the doorstep of a potential cataclysmic war." He gave her his most charming smile.

"Or that the woman he clearly loves is in the middle of it." Varric murmured.

Grace glared him into silence, but Anders heard every word. "Fergus is in love with you?"

Grace groaned softly. "Have you heard anything from Sebastian?"

"No, now stop changing the subject. Since when has Fergus been in love with you?"

Grace sighed. "Anders!"

"Have you two..."

Grace glared fiercely. "No! I'm not discussing this!" She moved into the study leaving Anders to stare after her.

Varric inched closer to him. "There was enough unfulfilled sexual tension in that room to sink a ship, but I wouldn't worry too much Sparkle fingers."

Anders shook his head. "Maker, complications follow that woman wherever she goes!"

**xXx**

Sebastian arrived at the estate at midday to inform Hawke that Jowan had arrived in the city and would be happy to see them immediately if it was convenient. Given the urgency Anders; Grace and Cullen were practically out of the door before Hawke could stop them, Shadow moving tight to Grace's side, Hunter bounding around them. Hawke hurried to get Fenris and met them as they picked up Varric at the Hanged Man. Isabela and Merrill were busy, and Hawke knew he would have to buy them a night of drinks for missing out. Sebastian led them down into Darktown, only Grace did not seem surprised by their destination.

Grace knew where they were heading, the room that would have been a clinic if Justice had joined with Anders. Darktown was worse than she had ever imagined, thick with the stench of filth and full of people who were half starved and willing to sell their best friend for some food. With no mage on hand to tend to wounds; people were lying half dead, huddled in groups waiting for the person next to them to die so they could have their boots and another layer of clothing.

A girl who couldn't have been more than six ran up to Grace hugging her leg. Grace felt her nimble fingers slip into her pocket and twisted catching her wrists in a gentle hold, hunkering down so they were face to face. The girls face paled. Grace brushed her hair back from her eyes and gently healed the cut on her face. The girl stared wide eyed. "What's your name?"

"Lia."

Grace smiled. "Lia who looks after you?"

She glanced back to and older youth who was trying to look relaxed. "Josh is my brother."

Grace took her hand and led her over to the boy who couldn't be any older than fourteen. Her companions watched her in silence as she talked to them. The boy shrugged and then nodded taking the money she passed them. They slipped away as Grace returned to them. "Let's go."

"What was that about?" Anders murmured.

"A little insurance."

"Insurance?"

"We are here." Sebastian stated coldly, his eyes never straying far from Marian who was standing near to Anders.

Grace; Anders and Cullen halted, Hunter and Shadow whining softly. Grace gently squeezed Anders hand, feeling the gentle squeeze in return.

Sebastian knocked and walked into the room. Anders felt his breath catch in his throat; Jowan was leaning against a bench, his arms folded a wide smile on his face. Anders hadn't been sure how he would react; but he wasn't prepared for the anger that surged up within him as he grabbed Jowan pinning him against the wall, his whole body in pain with the tension. "I grieved for you, you bastard!" He screamed. "I spent nights in tears because I thought you'd fallen in that bloody battle, that I wasn't there to help you. That you died alone and in pain! How could you do that, let us think you had died like that. You don't care about anyone other than yourself." His grief and anger poured out until his voice was hoarse and choked with tears.

Jowan gently wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry Anders, truly I am."

Anders wrenched away, his face dark with anger. "Sorry! You think sorry covers it!" He moved so close to Jowan their bodies brushed together, Anders feeling the shiver that ran through the other mage. "You joined with Justice didn't you?" He hissed so low only Jowan could hear.

Jowan stared at him in astonishment. "Of course I didn't, what are you talking about?"

Anders hesitated staring at him in confusion. "We know you joined with him Jowan. We know what you are doing; you have to stop this madness!"

Jowan frowned and gently rested his hand on Anders shoulder. "Anders I really have no idea what you are talking about."

Swallowing hard Anders balled his fists. "Don't lie to me Jowan, not after everything we have been through." His voice breaking.

Jowan's expression softened. "I couldn't take being in the Wardens any more, they didn't trust me and I don't blame them. I wanted a fresh start. Justice shielded me from the blast though perished. I only hope his spirit found a way to return to the Fade. I took the opportunity he gave me and I ran. I know I should have gotten word to you, but I was afraid the Wardens would try to bring me back."

Anders took a step back his mind and heart in chaos. "How do you know Sebastian?" He demanded.

Jowan smiled gently. "He saved my life. I had left the Wardens and that left me without protection. I was running from Templars when I literally ran into him. He was good enough to help me. I never imagined someone of Sebastian's standing would help a mage, but he has his reasons." Jowan's eyes flitted momentarily to Marian.

His eyes moved to Grace and a genuine smile lit his face. "Grace."

Grace gave a shaky smile not quite sure what to make of any of it. She saw his eyes flick to Cullen and saw the momentary shock and anger before the mask slotted back into place. "Jowan where have you been?"

"Travelling, trying to get support for mages. I came to the Free Marches to meet with those of a similar mind to free mages from the stranglehold of the Chantry." Grace glanced to Jowan and for a moment she saw a calculating menace on his face. Everything in her told her he was the mage they were looking for. "I hate to cut this short." Jowan said softly. "I did not want to delay meeting you, but I have some people coming and they are nervous around strangers." He caught Anders hand and squeezed gently. "Perhaps we can meet up later on tonight." Anders nodded dumbly, not sure what to do. Jowan smiled warmly. "Where are you staying?"

"The Hanged Man." Anders whispered hoarsely.

"Until this evening then. It will be nice to share a drink with a friend again." They moved to the door, Jowan taking the opportunity to glance over each of the companions.

Grace turned and surprised him as she gently hugged him. "I'm glad we've found you Jowan."

"It's good to be found."

As Jowan shut the door Grace turned to Anders and he saw it in her eyes, Jowan had lied to them. Her eyes told him to be silent. "Thank you Sebastian."

"I hope this matter has been cleared up." His voice almost harsh.

_Not even slightly. _"Indeed."

He gave a short bow and headed off; Hawke, Fenris and Marian moving after him. Varric noticed Grace hold back Anders and Cullen and quietly caught Hawke's attention; who stopped and headed back, Sebastian already out of sight.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Anders hissed.

"I want to see who he's meeting." Grace murmured. She smiled to Varric and Hawke. "Thank you for coming with us, maybe we can catch up later."

Marian and Fenris had moved back and stood next to Varric as Hawke moved forward until he was standing in front of Grace. "You want to see who he's meeting."

Grace smiled. "That transparent am I?"

Hawke smiled. "You and Marian are very alike. If I wonder what you are going to get up to next I think about what she would do. Might I suggest we take this conversation over there." He pointed to a shadowed doorway. "It happens to be the cellars of the estate and wouldn't you know I have the key."

They moved into the shadows and waited, barely ten minutes later seeing three Tevinter Magisters slip through the door. Fenris shuddered recognising all three. Grace glanced to him. "I take it they are trouble."

Fenris simply nodded, speech eluding him.

Moments later a hooded person approached the door glancing around suspiciously. Grace gave a sharp intake of breath, Anders covering her mouth with his hand and keeping tight hold of her. Kara had glanced in their direction before knocking on the door and entering.

Grace pulled away from Anders when the door shut. "We need to know what they are doing in there."

Anders caught her arm. "No Grace. We wait until they come out, grab them and question them. You aren't going anywhere near there."

"But Anders it's Kara."

"No!"

"Who's this Kara?" Hawke's curiosity piqued.

Grace chewed her lip nervously. "A friend of sorts." She murmured.

"Another mage." Fenris spat.

"Back off Fenris." Grace snarled. "Kara has been through enough and doesn't need your bullshit."

Fenris clenched his fists, startled when Hawke wrapped his hand around his wrist. "Can't you two play nice?" Hawke almost pleaded.

Grace fell silent, glaring at the door. She felt Anders move closer and forced herself to relax. He was right to be cautious and antagonising Fenris wasn't helping anyone. "Sorry I just... I keep thinking we are too late." She leaned against him, as his arm wrapped around her.

Anders remained silent, but his eyes caught Fenris's and he felt a gut wrenching tug for Zevran. He turned away; feeling a deep ache radiate through his body, pulling Grace closer to him.

Grace glanced up and pulled down his chin until their eyes met. "Zev will be okay." She murmured.

Anders smiled his voice a whisper. "Sometimes I wonder if you can hear my thoughts."

Grace smirked. "Now that would be a skill worth having, unfortunately it isn't one I possess."

**xXx**

It had been over an hour they had stood in that cramped space and yet no one complained or moved. Each had left the room with a sense of foreboding and none of them completely believed Jowan.

Fenris gave a soft growl as two of the Magisters left the room. Jowan peered out of the door, glanced around and then retreated. Grace was desperate to see Kara, but knew they needed to speak with those who had left first. They slipped after the Magisters waiting until they had almost reached Lowtown before Varric cocked Bianca. "Gentlemen, we'd like a word."

The Magisters turned startled, their eyes resting on Fenris registering alarm and panic. Grace felt Fenris's markings ignite, as the Magisters magic began to hum. Fenris was a blur as he lunged forward to suddenly stop unable to move. Grace felt a weakness assault her limbs and realised everyone else had stopped. The older Magister stepped towards Fenris a malicious grin on his face. "Well well, Danarius's little wolf. It's been such a long time." He slowly ran his finger down Fenris's cheek chuckling at the tension building in the elven warrior. "I heard Danarius met an unfortunate end. I would say that makes_ me _your Master now."

Fenris made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, straining against the magic holding him in place.

"Stay away from him you bastard!" Hawke snarled.

Grace felt her anger build as the Magister continued to run his hand over Fenris. Feeling slightly sick she curled her Wild around him. He blinked and glanced towards her; his eyes widening, helplessly drawn to her. She continued to flood him with Wild until he was standing in front of her the power of his spell diminishing. He leered. "Well now, wouldn't you make a lovely addition to my bedroom."

Grace smiled slightly. "We'll never know."

The Magister gave a scream as Fenris's fist moved through his back, gripping his heart and ripping it out. Grace shuddered slightly and realised Fenris had turned to the other Magister.

"Fenris don't kill him, we need answers." Fenris flashed her a look of hate that Grace ignored. "Fenris we need him alive, just for a minute or two. He might know what's happening in Tevinter, as well as with Jowan."

Fenris was too blinded by his hatred and pain at their hands and sent his hand through the mages chest, crushing his heart.

"Damn it Fenris!" Grace snarled, reaching them too late to attempt to stop him. "We just needed a few minutes; they could have had valuable information."

Fenris turned on her his markings flaring. He'd had enough of mages telling him what to do to last him a life time and moved towards her at an astonishing speed, murder in his eyes.

Grace saw his look; her eyes widening in shock, darting out of his way and running for the stairs, leaping them three at a time, Fenris in pursuit.

Anders threw a paralysis spell at him which barely slowed him, turning to Hawke in fury. "Stop him, or I will."

They raced up the steps after the mage and warrior and stopped startled. Grace had her back pressed against the wall her hand in Fenris's chest and his in hers. The two were silent, their eyes locked with each other. No one moved, terrified that it would trigger one of them to kill the other.

"Broody, I think this is what you would call a stalemate. How about you let Kitten go and Kitten be a good girl and let go of Broody." Varric's voice was tinged with nerves. Neither Fenris nor Grace showed any sign they had heard him.

Marian edged forward slightly; noticing the slight glaze of their eyes, the astonishingly relaxed stance and their soft breathing. Fenris's markings were pulsing slightly and Marian noticed a slight shimmer of golden light around Grace. "What in Andraste's name is going on?" She murmured.

Cullen moved forward slightly, glancing back to Anders. "I don't think Fenris feels pain from her Wild."

Anders scowled. "No, I'd say from the look on his face he's bloody enjoying it."

Marian nudged him. "Grace doesn't seem to be too distressed herself."

Anders folded his arms, continuing to scowl. "One minute he's trying to kill her and the next minute he's doing whatever in the Void he's doing. It's perverse!"

Cullen shook his head. "I think they are both intoxicated. Fenris with her Wild and Grace with his lyrium. Maker this is going to get ugly when they come down from this."

Fenris gave out a low sigh, his eyes blinking lazily.

Grace allowed a faint smile. "Feeling calmer?" Her voice seemed to drift.

"Yes." His whispered response was low and husky.

Grace blinked slowly, her eyes unconsciously resting on his lips and with a sigh she withdrew her hand. Fenris didn't move. Slowly she raised her eyes to his again. "Are you keeping my heart?"

Fenris seemed to lean closer, closing his eyes. "I was thinking about it."

"It will make a mess if you take it."

Fenris exhaled slowly and moved back, his eyes opening lazily. "I wouldn't want that." He reluctantly removed his hand.

Grace leaned back against the wall watching Fenris as he was watching her. "Truce."

Fenris allowed a smile to curl the edge of his lips. "For the moment mage." Though there was an almost playful hint to his tone.

Hawke; Marian, Anders and Cullen were staring at them in utter disbelief. Hunter and Shadow looking up at them in confusion.

Varric shook his head chuckling. "Now if you two are done making up; or whatever that was, perhaps we should get out of here."

**xXx**

_**Author note:** Thank you as always for reading. _

_Don't worry, Grace and Fenris will be back to arguing before you know it. _


	23. Binding

Hawke watched in amusement as Grace stood behind Fenris and leaning over wrapped her arms around his neck. That had led to a few seconds where everyone else was ready to pin Fenris to the floor and get Grace out of there; but Fenris didn't try to kill her, instead he sat with an astonishingly calm look on his face as she whispered in his ear, though no one but Fenris could hear what she was saying.

Isabela walked into the room Merrill at her heels, both women staring. "Oh it's so nice they are getting along." Merrill said happily sitting next to Varric. Isabela raised an eyebrow and looked at her favourite storyteller.

"Long story Ravani, basically they are high and we are waiting for the biggest crash in history at which point they will probably murder each other."

Isabela sank into a seat next to them, tapping Grace lightly on the arm. "Having fun Kitten?"

Grace gave an adorable smile and plonked a kiss on top of Fenris's head; before wrapping her arms around the pirate. "Life is good." She purred, as everyone let out the breath they were holding as Fenris made no move to harm her.

"So I see. So what have you guys been doing?"

Grace smiled before maneuvering herself into sitting on Fenris's knee so she could face Isabela, Fenris wrapping his arms around her waist to move her to a more comfortable position. Every jaw dropped. "Fighting as usual." Grace glanced to Fenris, running her fingers over the spikes of his armour. "I hope you take this off before you and Garrett get down and dirty!"

Varric gave a muffled laugh; Isabel's eyes widening in delight, Hawke almost choking.

Anders put his head in his hands. "Maker she's not even this bad when she's drunk!"

Marian chuckled. "Oh it's going to be so much fun teasing them tomorrow."

Hawke glanced at his sister smirking slightly. "I didn't realise you were that eager to meet the Maker."

Marian pulled a face. "Fine, it will be fun to tease Grace tomorrow."

Fenris shifted slightly to catch Grace's attention. "We do not get dirty."

That did Isabela in and she clutched her stomach laughing.

Grace frowned reaching up to gently stroke a strand of silky, white hair. "I meant sex Fenris."

Fenris gave a wicked grin that delighted Grace. "It's not always necessary to take it off."

"Oh for Makers sake." Hawke muttered. "Enough you two. Someone distract them."

"Oh come on Hawke." Isabela purred. "We want to hear _all _about it."

Grace suddenly seemed fascinated with running her fingers through Fenris's hair, sighing happily. "See, isn't this better than being cross with me _all_ of the time?"

"I am not cross with you all of the time." Fenris replied softly.

"Could have fooled me." Anders muttered, glancing to Marian who nudged his ribs a grin on her face.

Grace pouted. "Yes you are! You've tried to kill me twice now! That's not exactly being friendly Fenris. Especially as I've saved you at least once."

Fenris raised an eyebrow. "At _least_ once?"

Grace chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Well I distracted that stupid Magister in Darktown with my Wild so his spell would break so you could kill him. That was disgusting by the way, he felt vile. That gets me at least half a point. "

"That does not count!"

Grace pouted again. "Why not?"

"Because I killed him."

Grace sighed. "So, what makes you want to kill_ me_ so often?"

"Um Grace perhaps this isn't the line of conversation you want to go down." Varric rumbled. Grace ignored him.

"You are extremely frustrating!"

Grace wriggled on his knee until she could put her hands on her hips and face him. "That's your reason for wanting to kill me! I'm frustrating!"

"Yes."

She glanced to Anders as he tried to suppress a chuckle, winking at Marian mischievously. "He has a point sweetheart, you are very frustrating."

Grace seemed to deflate. "Oh." Sighing, she wrapped her arms around Fenris's neck and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for not killing me then." She rested her head on his shoulder; somehow avoiding the sharper edges of his armour, her arms still wrapped around him.

"You are welcome." Fenris almost purred, the deep rumble making Grace nestle closer to him.

Varric shook his head. "I wouldn't believe this if I wasn't watching it with my own eyes."

Grace raised her head glancing to Varric. "Believe what?"

"You two snuggled up like best of friends."

Grace pressed her finger to her lips and shushed him. "It's a truce, don't piss Fenris off I'm comfortable."

Varric chuckled and took a gulp of the ale that had just arrived. He almost spat out his drink as Grace turned back to Fenris asking how he and Hawke managed to manoeuvre around all the spikes.

Hawke cleared his throat catching Grace's attention. "Shouldn't we be concentrating on Jowan and Tevinter?"

Grace sighed. "I wonder what they are doing on the Silent Plains. Do you think they are coming here?" Grace felt Fenris shudder at the suggestion and turned drawing down his chin slightly so she could look into his eyes. "I would kill every Magister in Thedas before I would let them anywhere near you and so would Hawke." She said softly.

Fenris searched her eyes realising with some surprise she was perfectly serious. "I apologise." He said at last with some difficulty. "Had I not acted so rashly we may have some answers."

"There are always other ways Fenris. Besides they had obviously hurt you for you to react that way."

The entire room tensed waiting for Fenris to explode; instead for a split second he looked incredibly sad and vulnerable, before he was scowling. "I should not have allowed my past to interfere."

"Don't worry Fenris, there is still one Magister left and Kara."

"They may already have left."

Grace grinned. "Remember the little girl and her brother?" Fenris nodded. "They know Darktown like the back of their hands. "They have a whole network, that's how they survive. They are keeping an eye on the place and will let us know what's going on there."

Fenris shook his head. "More likely they will have taken your money and disappeared."

Grace smiled smugly. "We'll see."

**xXx**

Jowan moved swiftly through Darktown trying not to be alarmed as he came across the bodies of Samen and Tarlla. He hissed impatiently having expected them to deliver a message to Braland, who with luck would be approaching the Silent Plains. Jowan had heard much of the slave who would be free and was excited by the possibility of having such a weapon at his disposal. However first things first, he hoped to receive a message from Gerad regarding the lyrium. He needed just a sliver for the final spell. He shuddered; red lyrium was available in the city, but it was bound to the Knight Commander's sword and all he had been able to do with her was influence her in terms of turning her attention to Grace. She was an astonishingly strong willed woman and the lyrium was perverting her in ways that were detrimental to mages. He found himself hoping that when it came down to it Grace would kill her before she took her own place in history as martyr to the cause. For all her power Grace was still profoundly more useful to him dead; but only in the right way, at the right time.

He hesitated; perhaps it was not the most sensible thing for him to do this himself. He needed to appear unconnected to these things at least for the moment. He felt a shiver of anticipation at seeing Anders later that night. His reaction was pleasing, convinced Anders anger would not burn so brightly if he did not love him. He shifted his stance and returned to the room, Damess glancing up startled.

"That was quick."

"Change of plan, I would like you to attend the meeting in my place. Then send word to Braland to begin. They should arrive here in two weeks; everything will be ready by then. Remind them not to enter the city until the signal."

"I assume Samen and Tarlla are no longer with us."

"They met an unfortunate end."

"Very well." He stood, continuing to clean his hands with a cloth. "I have yet to dispose of her."

Jowan looked at him startled and moved swiftly to the curtained area, clenching his fists at Kara's terror stricken face staring blindly up at him. "She was not to be killed!"

Damess gave him a bored look. "_You_ wanted that particular spell on the chest. It requires an extremely sophisticated set of enchantments to ensure it will only open for a particular person and blood was required to ensure it will have the desired effect. Besides, you know how greedy the tome is. I have never known something to absorb magic the way it does. Are you sure she will come here?"

Jowan clenched his fists and turned back to Damass, his body shimmering with a blue glow. "You dare doubt me! If you cannot obey my instructions you are useless to me!"

Damass shivered and sank to his knees. "Forgive me I thought only to serve."

Jowan forced back Vengeance having accomplished what he needed to, acknowledging inwardly that this was likely to work in his favour. "Do what I have asked and do not fail me."

The Magister left the room almost tripping on his robes in his hurry to leave.

**xXx**

Grace caught a glimpse of something from the corner of her eye and slipped from Fenris knee where she had spent most of the last hour and moved down into the bar, the boy from Darktown seeing her in relief. The two spoke quietly for several moments and more coin exchanged hands. Grace moved back up the stairs and the boy melted into the crowd.

"Our Tevinter Magister is on the move." She grinned to Fenris. "Shall we go hunting?" Fenris was already on his feet. Grace moved over to him placing her hand on his chest. "Answers first then you can rip his heart out." Fenris nodded trying not to smile.

"I can't quite get used to this." Isabela chuckled.

Catching up with the Magister ended up being relatively easy. The companions crouched behind rock and what foliage there was, watching as he spoke in hushed tones to someone whose face was hidden in a hood.

"Inform Gerad that there is only one spell left to unlock in the Grimoire. He must hurry with the lyrium or this will be for nothing."

"There is an issue."

"What issue?"

"The Howe."

Grace paled and inched forward hoping to see the face of the man speaking. The sun though pale; was reflected brightly from the snow that still covered the ground, dazzling her and obscuring her view. She was unaware that Nathaniel's name had left her lips as a soft moan of distress.

Damass made an irritated clicking noise. "Gerad is well aware of how to deal with that. Just tell him to hurry up with the lyrium and make sure he disposes properly of the body. There must be enough places in the Deep Roads to lose him."

Fenris used his full force to pin Grace to the ground; Hawke and Varric tacking Cullen, while Marian, Isabela and Merrill grabbed hold of Anders, all three struggling violently.

"Be still!" Hawke hissed in desperation. "You won't help your friend like this." The truth of his words sank in and all three stopped struggling, though they were not released.

Grace could barely hear for the blood rushing through her; but she forced herself to focus, Fenris's body pressing against her tightly almost acting as an anchor, ignoring the cold of the snow seeping into her clothing.

"We have less than two weeks; all must be ready for their arrival. If we fail in this our lives will be forfeit."

The hooded man nodded and hurried away along more of a dirt track than a pathway. Grace glanced to Shadow and Hunter. "Follow him, but be careful." The mabari slipped out of sight. The Magister was moving further away from the city and when he was a little distance ahead of them Grace, Anders and Cullen were released.

Grace shivered; though she wasn't sure if it was because she was freezing, or terrified for Nathaniel. "We need to split up." She was already moving in the direction the hooded man had taken.

Hawke glanced to Fenris. "Go with her, keep her out of trouble." Fenris wanted to object, his eyes locked on the Tevinter Magister. "Please Fenris."

"I'll go too." Isabela moved to Fenris's side, Merrill with her. "The rest of you find out what that damn Magister is up to."

**xXx**

Grace hurried on paying little attention to those moving silently beside her. Her heart was pounding and she felt sick. Why had they needed Nathaniel for this and why was his life in danger because of it? Noticing movement up ahead she slowed down and made her presence known to the two mabari who were watching their quarry. Grace slipped to their side and watched as he moved down an embankment and headed out across a stretch of barren land.

Isabela moved next to Grace. "We should head back Kitten."

Grace glanced at her in astonishment. "No! We need to know where he's going. I need to get to Nate!."

"Kitten the only place he is going is to the Deep Road entrance Hawke used a few years back. That's all there is out there and to go in there we need supplies and all of us."

"Then you go back and get the others and I'll see you there."

Fenris gripped her wrist, forcing her to look at him. "You will not help your friend by dying and die you will if you go in there alone. For all your abilities you are still only one person."

"One person and two mabari." She said harshly.

"Grace." Fenris's tone was surprisingly gentle.

"I can't abandon him Fenris, you can't ask me to do that."

"If we are to have any chance of saving your friend we must do this together."

Grace glanced back to the figure disappearing into the distance and was startled as Hunter bumped her gently and sat next to Fenris gazing at her with the look that told her to back down and listen to him. Grace lowered her eyes in resignation and with her feet like lead they headed back to the city, at some point Fenris's hand moving from her wrist to momentarily interlink her fingers.

**xXx**

Varric glanced to Hawke. "You sure it was wise to send them off together?"

"I'm guessing they are more likely to stay on this high together, the last thing we need is for them to crash right now. Come on, let's get moving."

The Magister did not attempt to hide his movements, walking along the road seeming without a care. He glanced back only once as though to ensure he was alone before he moved off to the side and began to mutter a low incantation. Anders eyes widened as the Magister gave a low groan before his form shifted to a raven and he took flight. The Raven hit the dirt a few seconds later and Varric was putting Bianca back over his shoulder. "I guess Bianca wants to meet him."

Hawke grinned. "I think that's a splendid idea."

The Magister was gasping in pain clutching his arm when they reached him. The crossbow bolt embedded just above the elbow. Anders trapped him in a constricting prison having no interest in subtitles.

Hawke hunkered down and grinned wickedly. "We have questions and you have the answers. We are going to get them one way or the other so you might want to make it easy on yourself." Anders backed off at Hawke's insistent look, watching as the warrior pulled the Magister to his feet and pinned him against a tree.

"You will all fall under Tevinter might." He squealed as Hawke pressed against his injured arm.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't stop this. Years of preparation have brought us to this point. You will all fall to your knees before us."

"What exactly have you been preparing for?" Hawke almost purred, gripping harder near the wound.

The Magister paled and moaned softly. "When he rises the world will know the might of mages and we will take our true place as leaders of this world." He turned to Anders and Marian. "We will have freedom as we have never known it."

Anders moved forward, his eyes filled with hatred. "You think serving an Old God will be freedom?"

The Magister shook his head. "It is not we who will be serving the Old Gods. The world needs to change. You cannot hide from it and you cannot stop it. Join him; or die, the choice will be simple." The Magister clenched his fists and spasmed, his neck arching back before he collapsed to the ground.

Marian moved to him and shuddered. "He's dead."

**xXx**

They had a plan, several plans in fact. Isabela and Merrill had gone to gather supplies for their unexpected trip to the Deep Roads, intending to leave by midday the following day. Grace had been furious wanting to leave immediately and it had taken all of Anders and Cullen's skills of persuasion to calm her, though they were just as eager to leave. Hawke had reminded her of the need to deal with Jowan. Once he arrived Grace and Fenris would erupt into a fight, Anders would take Jowan off to his room for a private chat and then Hawke, Varric and Grace would head down to Darktown and try to speak to Kara and take possession of the Grimoire if they could.

Grace glared at the table, Nate needed them and they were just sitting here. Her mind moved to Zevran and Alistair wondering what was happening with them before her thoughts took her to the children. Seeing Fergus had unsettled her and she was desperate for home. She glanced up startled as fingers interlinked with her own, her eyes meeting Anders gaze. She closed her eyes and pressed against his chest holding back her tears.

"It will be alright." Anders soothed. They both felt it at the same time, the tang of blood magic and they broke apart eyes fixed on the door. Moments later Jowan appeared a charming smile on his face.

"Just in time for a game." Anders declared, hiding his distaste beneath his own charming smile. Jowan settled next to him and they began to chat about less painful times at Vigil's Keep.

Grace felt her head begin to pound as the vile remnants of whatever ritual he had been performing clung to him. Her skin felt as though it was crawling and she just wanted to get out of there.

Fenris had begun to feel agitated. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, just a general feeling of disquiet that intensified until he almost couldn't bear to be near so many people. The noise was grating and it didn't help that his markings that had been tingling pleasantly for several hours now, were starting to throb and burn. He glanced to Grace, a scowl slowly forming on his face. The mage had soothed the constant burn only to make the pain intensify. Fenris clenched his fists; for Hawkes's sake he had wanted to believe the mage could be trusted, but she was just like the Magisters. As his pain increased so did his hatred, until he could restrain himself no longer. "What did you do to me witch?" He hissed.

Varric took that as his cue though it was sooner than expected and groaned. "Well it was good while it lasted."

Grace turned to him trying to hold back the swell of irritation towards the scowling warrior, the headache that was starting to form making her temper quick to rise. "What did I do to you!" She spluttered. "You're the one who put his hand in my chest, again!"

"No more than you deserve!" Fenris snarled.

"Oh and how did you come to that stunning conclusion?"

"You are a mage with dangerous abilities and lack of self-control!"

Grace glared at him. "What lack of control?"

"At the Wounded Coast!"

Grace flushed; feeling her building anger rush away in the face of her shame and lowered her eyes. "If you had given me a chance I would have apologised."

"I wouldn't." Anders groused. "I don't think he's hurt by your Wild at all, in fact after what happened earlier I think he enjoys it."

Fenris snarled turning on Anders. "Hold your tongue mage!"

Jowan glanced to Anders startled. Anders gave a dramatic sigh. "They get like this. Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private."

Jowan smiled. "I'd like that."

Grace was staring at Fenris as Anders and Jowan left the room. "On the wounded coast you acted as though I'd hurt you!" She almost shrieked.

"It was an unwanted intrusion." Fenris muttered, but the words lacked his usual strength of conviction.

"You ... you..." Grace's cheeks flushed with anger.

"Grace; Fenris just calm down." Hawke urged. At the click of the door Hawke smiled. "Nice performance!"

"I should have killed you when you allowed Danarius to fawn at your feet!" Fenris snarled, his markings throbbing so painfully now he could happily tear off his own flesh simply to be rid of them.

"You know what Fenris, you're not the only one to have been hurt by blood magic!" Grace spat, her fury intensifying, her violet flame spreading out just beneath her skin.

"You can stop now." Hawke insisted.

"I regret not finishing what I set out to do." Fenris snarled; his eyes darkening with pain, ignoring his lover.

"All you see is a mage. Well not all mages are the same. I feel sorry for you because your bitterness and hatred will eat you inside until there's nothing left but an empty shell!"

"Do not presume to know me!" Fenris roared, his chair falling backwards as he stood up.

"Hawke this is no performance!." Varric hissed.

"Both of you stop before you say something you will regret." Marian pleaded. "You're crashing you just need to stay calm."

Grace yanked herself away from Cullen who had grabbed her arm, glaring at Fenris. "Of course how could I ever know what it's like to be used and hurt! Damn you Fenris you know nothing about me!"

"I know enough to know you are a danger to us all!" Fenris hissed, his markings flaring.

"Only to you!" Grace hissed as her violet flame rippled across her skin.

"Stop it the both of you!" Hawke yelled, physically putting himself between them.

It took every bit of willpower within Fenris to back down; his markings fading, his chest heaving with harsh breaths. He glanced to Grace; the violet energy rippling against her skin, but he was drawn to her eyes. They appeared to be a richer gold, but they were filled with tears.

Grace felt frozen; in the moment his markings had dampened she felt his pain, a pain she had caused, because her Wild soothed the lingering effects of his torture, which made it that much worse once the effects were gone. She stared at him in horror and backed away, before turning and running from the room.

Hawke groaned and looked to Fenris. "Fenris please, I'm begging you stop arguing with her. We have enough to deal with, without you two trying to kill each other."

Fenris righted his seat refusing to look at his lover, the pain escalating. He clenched his fists and finally looked at Hawke. "She's poison." He hissed.

Hawke paled seeing the pain in his eyes. "Fenris!" He cried out in alarm as Fenris collapsed.

**xXx**

Grace slipped outside of the Hanged Man for some fresh air and a chance to calm down. She wiped away the tears and took a deep steadying breath. No wonder he hated her. The thought that she caused him pain had been bad enough, but to know that somehow she eased his pain only to have it be more intense when the effects wore off devastated her. She huddled in her cloak at the corner of the building and gave into her tears again. Her headache intensified and all she could think about was how safe and content she had felt sitting on his knee with his arms around her. She wanted his friendship more than she had realised and to know that she could never have that was tearing her apart. _Stupid; gorgeous, adorable elf. I wish I hated you! _

Grace shivered and then steeled herself beginning the trek to Darktown. _Grace you shouldn't be doing this alone. _She ignored herself needing to do something to take her mind from the guilt beginning to consume her. She ached for home, for Alistair and the children and angrily wiped away more tears. When this was done she was determined to never be parted from them again. Grace felt a surge of relief when Hunter and Shadow caught up to her and despite their efforts to try to turn her around they finally reached Darktown.

Grace chewed her lip before taking a deep breath and knocked. She waited a moment or two and knocked again. She pressed her ear to the door, but heard no movement. "Kara." She whispered. There was no response. She knelt down and got to work on the lock. _If Varric was here he would have this open in seconds!_ She ignored herself, wiping sweat from her brow as ten minutes later she was still working on the lock. She glanced around grateful no one was watching her, they would be hysterical with laughter if they were. Well that wasn't strictly true, the two mabari were watching her and she was convinced they were trying hard not to grin. Finally there was a clicking noise. Grace eased into the room, the mabari moving in with her before she closed the door behind them.

Hunter and Shadow let out low whines as soon as they entered and sniffed around the room cautiously; stopping at a curtained area, whimpering softly. Grace glanced to them and shivered, forcing one foot in front of the other. She gripped the curtain unable to make her arm tug it to one side. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tugged back the material as she opened her eyes. She clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle the scream; sinking to her knees as she stared at Kara's body, on the makeshift cot, her face contorted into a look of fear. "Kara! Oh Maker what did they do to you?" Grace had no idea how much time had passed as she knelt on the ground whispering apologies to a woman who no longer cared.

Grace knew she needed to move, she had no idea how long Anders would keep Jowan occupied. She backed away and began to search the room; trying to keep her eyes averted from the body, almost tripping over the small chest. She felt a soft humming vibration and found herself irresistibly drawn to it. Grace slowly opened it, the breath taken from her as she felt a blast to her chest as a spell was triggered hurtling her back against the wall. She was aware of a surge of power; the raw pulse of magic, of both mabari growling fiercely.

Grace stared in awe; unable to take her eyes off the Grimoire, it was floating above the chest, blue veins pulsing around the bindings, pages fluttering as it turned slightly. Symbols swirled around her and voices called to her. Grace managed to get to her feet ignoring the blood seeping through her tunic. She felt apart from everything else as the Grimoire called to her. Reaching out, she grasped the book feeling a rush of energy surge through her body. It was power and knowledge and something that felt like coming home.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _

_Grace and Fenris's relationship is a difficult one. I wanted to play around with what if would be like if they not only tolerated each other; but enjoyed each others company, before the reality of their struggle with each other set back in._


	24. Weisshaupt Secrets

Sorrel had been gently guided back to her room and put under guard. Fiona had personally checked her over; the shard of primeval lyrium threaded into her athame was removed from her and placed within a spirit shield to encase its destructive energy. Sorrel seemed lost when it was removed; begging to hear its song once again, pleading with them until she dissolved into heart wrenching sobs.

Merida led the search of Weisshaupt herself, but no further evidence of primeval lyrium was discovered and no-one else appeared to have been influenced by its corruptive powers. Those mage Wardens with particular healing skills were given the task of watching over Sorrel and charged with helping her as best they could.

**xXx**

Fiona and the Ferelden Wardens had initially returned to Gerad's room and continued to work on the magical barrier. Merek and Fiona working together to break through the various magical locks. Gerad had placed a complicated set of protection and barrier spells to prevent access to the room and Tobias was called on more than once to heal their wounds as a spell trap was triggered.

While Merek and Fiona worked on getting into Gerad's room with Tobias on hand to help, the others talked to the Weisshaupt Wardens to find out more information about the mage. They discovered much the same from each Warden. Gerad tended to keep to himself and there was simply something about him that made most people weary. He was a man on a mission, ruthless to the core when it came to Templars and he made sure the Templar recruits feared him. He was skilled; efficient and although they preferred not to be with him on missions, they had found they followed his orders without question. No-one mentioned blood magic, but his actions suggested he had been using it frequently.

It took several days to get down to the final spell sealing the room. Fiona glanced to Merek in apprehension. "I can do nothing more, the final seal can only be broken by draining the power. We have two more Wardens based here who were former Templars, I will send for them."

Both Alex and Brennan were barely nineteen, unsettled by the apparent corruption in the Order they had recently joined. They followed Merek, accepting his direction without argument only because he, like them was a former Templar and finally the magic shimmered and faded. They hovered by the room; but did not enter, waiting to see if there was any further need of them. Fiona dismissed them relatively quickly.

Merek swept the room; able to sense particular hotspots of magic, uncovering books and various objects. Fiona retrieved them all, again the pair working together to unlock the various magical seals.

**xXx**

Alistair spent the majority of his time with Sorrel. For some reason he was the one person she calmed with. His soft tone brought her from her misery and gave her something to focus on. Little by little Sorrel spoke of Gerad and his plans, of a future where mages were free. She had moved closer to Alistair to whisper to him. Alistair remained still despite a shiver of revulsion, having worked hard to gain her confidence.

Her hands clasped and unclasped in unconscious agitation, her eyes bright and wide. "He knows how to control the Old God. That's why he needs the lyrium. No ordinary mage could do it; but one who walks in the Fade as he does, could master the lyrium and the Old God."

Alistair swallowed hard believing that the mage was already mad and wondered what a dose of the lyrium would do to him. "Is that all he needs to control the Old God?" He asked cautiously.

Sorrel inched back and then moved forward again, her head cocked to one side as though listening. "Blood and lots of it. Many rituals at specific times." She shook her head. "Too complicated, too complex." She frowned. "I don't know how he will do it, but I have faith in him." She blinked sleepily and curled up on the bed, Alistair covering her with a blanket. "I want to hear the song again."

"What is the song like?"

Sorrel turned towards Alistair, her eyes lighting up. "I don't understand all of it; but it is ancient and powerful and sometimes I see images of slumbering dragons, not the Old Gods, dragons older even than they. Sometimes I hear their whispers, their longing to be free." She gave a soft sigh. "To be free." Her words tailing off into a whisper.

As he left the room Alistair glanced back at the already sleeping woman and wondered if the true kindness would be to kill her.

**xXx**

They pieced together that Gerad had given Sorrel the athame as a gift. One of the books they had discovered appeared to be a journal of sorts, bound together with a copy of Duncan's report on the reptilian Darkspawn. Within its pages Gerad had detailed Sorrel's change both from an outgoing friendly personality to solitary and withdrawn, balancing that against the substantial increase in her magical abilities and her susceptibility to his suggestions. Various entries had been inked over.

Tobias continued to sift through the pages; coming across an entry, frowning in confusion. "I thought Jowan was killed at the battle of the Vigil."

Alistair looked up sharply. "He was."

Tobias met his eyes. "Well according to this I think he is who we are looking for."

Alistair snatched up the book, skimming through the entries detailing Jowan's messages of the Deep Roads and that he believed a source of red lyrium to be behind the sealed entrance. There was a brief mention of Grace and the theory of how much more powerful she would be, as well as how easy to control if she was bound by the lyrium.

Alistair was incensed. "I'm going to rip the heart out of that bastard myself!" He roared. "He deliberately put Grace into that situation just to see what would happen! We knew he was a blood mage, we should have killed him at Soldiers Peak while we had the chance!" Duncan shuddered thinking much the same himself.

Gavarth shook his head. "Despite Jowan's history of blood magic, I don't think that stone forsaken mage could pull off something this big. He's a shield, it's whoever is pulling his strings that we need to find. My money is on this Gerad, despite Sorrel's denials. He's a sneaky sonofabitch; clever, ruthless and has the resources."

Fiona looked to her son with a piercing gaze. "If we are to truly defeat this enemy you must be honest with me." She glanced to Duncan. "What really happened at Orzammar?" She was met with silence that disturbed her more than if they had simply lied. "I see. Very well. I can understand your distrust to an extent, however I think I have proven I can be trusted."

Alistair sighed and sat down, the Wardens closing the door behind them standing guard outside. When Fiona opened the door she was ghastly pale and shivering slightly. "I will not breathe a word of this. I suggest we gather supplies and head to Kirkwall. I will have messages sent to the outposts and have as many Wardens meet us as is possible. We do not know if this Old God is tainted yet and I would like to be prepared if it is."

"And Sorrel?" Alistair asked gently.

"We are doing all that we can for her. The lyrium has been in her possession for months; I can only hope that time away from it will free her from its hold, but I have my doubts. Lyrium in the form we use is dangerous enough and can easily lead to madness if abused. At the very least we will keep her comfortable here."

**xXx**

Fiona assembled the Wardens and explained the seriousness of the situation they were facing due to the actions of members of their own Order. "We have no choice; we must prevent this, the alternative is too horrifying to conceive."

They glanced up as the door opened and a young elven woman entered. Her Warden uniform was covered in dirt and blood, her long black hair a wild mess. She approached quickly. "I must speak with the first Warden."

Merida stepped forward. "Sara I am in temporary command."

Sara gave her a startled look before nodding. "Tevinter mages are on the move towards the silent plains. We managed to get close enough to hear some of their conversations. Merida they spoke of raising the Old Gods."

Merida paled. "Maker the fools have involved Tevinter."

"You knew?"

"Much has happened in the last few days and I will explain it all, but please tell us what you learned."

"They wait for a mages signal, something about the fall of the Chantry. Merida they have gathered a small army!"

"Maker preserve us. Very well, we cannot delay. If they think they are raising an Old God without Wardens intervening they have severely misjudged us. Messengers will be sent to each Warden outpost. Duncan we retrieved your horses and they are well rested I suggest you head to Kirkwall immediately, Fiona and her choice of Wardens will accompany you. The rest of us will find out what we can regarding the Tevinter Magisters." She clasped Duncan's arm. "Maker watch over you Commander."

Duncan gripped her arm and nodded. "Maker watch over us all."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone reading, favouriting and following, your support means a great deal. I hope you enjoyed. _


	25. Dwelling In The Heart

Anders showed Jowan into his own room resisting the urge to beat out of him what was going on. They sat at the small table, the silence becoming uncomfortable.

"I truly am sorry Anders. I … I am surprised you were so upset, our friendship was on somewhat rocky ground."

Anders stared at the table, clenching and unclenching his fists beneath it. "You didn't exactly make it easy Jowan."

"I wish I had left the Circle with you." Jowan's voice held a subtle ache. "I thought you would come back like the other times. I …. I was wrong to let you go alone." Anders shifted in the chair not wanting to think about that night, jumping slightly as Jowan's hand rested on his arm, relieved when he pulled back. "I'm sorry for the things I said, I was afraid and I have always wished I could go back to that night and stop myself from saying such vile things to you. You …. you were the best thing in my life Anders, my best friend."

Anders glanced up sharply, startled to see the tears in Jowan's eyes. "Perhaps we should speak of other things." He muttered hoarsely.

Jowan lowered his gaze. "Do you think you will ever forgive me?"

Anders shivered. "Tell me the truth Jowan, is Justice part of you?"

Jowan locked eyes with Anders. "I swear to you Justice is not a part of me."

Anders felt a part of him break at the lie. "We planted a tree." Anders said suddenly. "In your memory. I prayed to the Maker that he would watch over you."

Jowan inched forward slightly. "Maybe he was listening and brought us together."

Anders glanced at his hands that were trembling slightly, clasping them to still their movement. "Why would he do that?"

Hesitantly Jowan wrapped his fingers around Anders hands. "Maybe he knew we have both been running for so long and decided it is time to stop."

A deep sigh left Anders lips. "I can feel the blood magic on you Jowan, please be honest with me and tell me what you have been doing."

Jowan lowered his eyes. "What I need to survive. I am not good at fighting like you, so I do what I need to do to defend myself. Darktown isn't exactly the safest place, but it's a good place to stay out of sight." Jowan gently squeezed Anders hands and released his grip, rising to his feet. "Perhaps one day you will understand how much our friendship means to me."

Anders glanced up, startled at the pain in his heart. "And perhaps one day you will realise how much it hurt for you of all people; my best friend to say those things to me, to want me to stay in that Maker forsaken place."

Jowan's eyes widened. "Anders I …. I was afraid. Afraid for us both."

"You never cared about me; if you had you would never have tried to stop me leaving."

"Anders I made a mistake. Please!"

Anders turned away; shivering as he felt Jowan move behind him, could feel the pounding of Jowan's heart as the mage pressed against his back, his hands gripping his arms.

"Anders don't you know how much you mean to me?" Anders felt his resistance draining, Jowan gently coaxing him to turn. "Mages will be free and I hope on that day we will stand side by side."

Anders gazed into his eyes feeling an ache build within him, shivering as Jowan placed a soft kiss to his forehead before pulling away. "Jowan."

Jowan smiled warmly. "Goodnight Anders."

Anders walked him to the door of the Hanged Man feeling in something of a daze, startled that he wanted to grab hold of the mage and ask him to stay.

**xXx**

Fenris was lying on Varric's bed shivering, his body moving restlessly having remained unconscious. Hawke paced back and forth as Marian tended to him.

"I can't tell if I'm making things worse, you know he usually feels pain with magic."

"Do what you can for him." Hawke glanced up noticing Jowan leaving and sighed in frustration. "We'll have to find another time to get to Darktown." Anders wandered into the room, glancing at them in confusion. Hawke quickly explained what had happened.

Anders glanced uneasily to Fenris. "No wonder he hates mages after what was done to him." He glanced back to Hawke. "Where's Grace?"

"She needed air." Cullen sighed. "I sent the mabari to keep an eye on her."

Anders chewed his lip. "And she hasn't come back yet? She wouldn't have gone to Darktown would she? I mean not even Grace would be that ... what am I talking about, of course she would."

Hawke glanced at him sharply. "Maker if she has I'm going to have serious words with her!"

"Get in line." Anders murmured.

"If we go down there now and Jowan sees us he is going to know something is up." Varric pointed out uneasily.

Hawke nodded in resignation. "We will just have to hope that if she did go there she is gone before he returns."

Marian winced at Fenris's groan of pain. "Anders, help me with him." Anders glanced to the door, before Marian tugged him into the other room.

**xXx**

Grace felt the Grimoire's magic flow through her; unaware of how long she had stood there, or that her blood was soaking into its bindings. Voices seemed to float around her that she struggled to make sense of. She felt a whole new world open up to her, a magic so different she could barely comprehend it. Grace felt the ripple of magic reach out to her, to draw her to the centre where all things would be revealed. Grace shivered at the enormity of the power locked within the pages, feeling the deep throb of century's old magic. There were glimpses of the Eluvian, of children born of many rituals and the shiver of some truth that teased her before darting just out of reach.

"Intoxicating isn't it." Grace turned startled staring at Jowan as he stood in the doorway; leaning against the frame, his arms folded. "I think it recognises you."

Hunter and Shadow stood at either side of Grace baring their teeth, Jowan seemed unconcerned. "You killed Kara!" She managed to choke out.

"_I _did not kill her. However she did give herself for the greater good of mages."

"She died terrified!"

"She knew the cost of what we are trying to accomplish."

"Jowan you have to stop what you are doing. This is wrong!"

"Grace we want the same things. We simply have different methods of achieving it. Whatever you think I am doing I am simply trying to free mages. The Grimoire is yours, take it with my blessing."

Grace felt an anger burn deep within her. "You sent me into that hell hole you bastard!"

Jowan entered the room approaching her slowly. "Fine, let us be honest with each other. Justice forced his way into my body when I was dying. I suppose I should be thankful because he sustained my life. He heard the song and pulled me down into the Deep Roads. I swear I don't know what was beyond that wall other than a voice that kept telling me to lead you there. I couldn't stop myself. What ... what was there?"

Grace shook her head backing away. "You know damn well what was down there. You would have let them make me a brood mother!"

Jowan shook his head. "No! That's not what I ever wanted."

Grace clutched the Grimoire tight to her chest, feeling its power move through her. "Stop lying to me!"

Jowan clenched his fists. "The Templars have to learn we are not their slaves. I am prepared to do whatever it takes."

Grace was unnerved by the darkness in his eyes. "Which means what?"

"I will free mages in the only way it matters, by destroying the Templars rule. Grace you know how vile the Chantry is. If I can destroy the Chantry I can disrupt their rule. Makers breath you gave me the idea yourself, blowing it up is the only way."

"No, no it isn't. We have to find a way to co-exist."

"That won't ever happen."

"It is happening Jowan. It's happening in Ferelden."

Jowan slammed his hand on the table. "You are deceived. The Chantry will not tolerate the school and even now seek to destroy it."

"I won't let that happen!"

"You are not there to stop it!"

"Because of you!" Grace yelled. "You and your meddling with Old Gods!"

Jowan clutched his stomach; his face strained as Justice surged forward, the Fade seeming to pour from him. Grace found herself pressed against the wall; Jowan's hot breath against her cheek, the Grimoire falling from her grasp, Hunter and Shadow whining and whimpering. **"Still so beautiful."**

Grace shivered as his eyes gleamed blue. "Justice?"

"**Forgive me. I did not wish to leave you."** Fingers caressed her cheek, breath hot against her lips. **"I wanted to join with **_**you**_**."** Grace's eyes widened. **"We could have accomplished so much together." **Justice gently wiped away a tear as it slipped down her cheek. **"To change a world, sometimes the darkness must rise."**

"Justice I'm begging you, help me stop Jowan."

"**We are one, our goals are one."**

"Justice they will destroy everything. Templars and Mages won't matter because there will be nothing left!"

"**You cannot stop this."**

"Justice you're my friend, please."

"**Shhhh. Trust me."** He words soft, coaxing.

Grace slipped out of his grasp, grabbing the Grimoire and backing towards the door. "Justice I'm begging you, stop what you are doing."

He moved quicker than she had thought him capable of sending them both crashing back into the wall, both mabari pinned to the floor growling and whimpering. Grace's eyes widened as she felt a sensation like electricity flow through her body, a sensation she had felt before.** "You give me no choice."** She gave a strangled scream, struggling in his grasp. She fought against him, her magic surging out in her panic sending him flying across the room. Grace sank to her knees shivering violently. Justice sat up, his eyes fixed on her. **"Don't fight me Grace."**

She turned and ran, yelling for Hunter and Shadow who tore after her. Blinded by tears she raced through Darktown. Grace could feel Justice's burn throughout her body, horrified that he had been seeking to merge with her. Grace stopped suddenly realising she had no idea where she was. She tried to force away the panic and ran towards what she hoped would be an exit. A hand grabbed her arm, her body hurled against a wall. Winded Grace could only stare at her attacker as he moved close, his stench making her nauseous. She sent her foot into his knee before driving her elbow against his jaw, fleeing as he hit the floor. Hunter tore out his throat as they passed. No one else would touch his Grace without her permission.

Gripping the Grimoire tight to her chest she raced through Lowtown heading for the Hanged Man. She took a minute to catch her breath at the door, gripping the tome beneath her cloak before she entered. She hurried up the stairs and stopped short; Varric's door was closed, it was never closed. She heard frantic voices behind it and hurried in. Her eyes widened as she saw Hawke; Varric and Cullen trying to hold down Fenris as he screamed in pain, Anders and Marian pouring their healing magic into him.

Fenris's eyes flared open and locked on Grace. He gave a roar of fury, his markings igniting as he pushed away those who held him.

"Grace get out of here!" Anders yelled.

Grace stood where she was, feeling the pulse of the Grimoire in her arms. Fenris grabbed her, propelling her back against the wall. As Fenris closed his fingers around her throat, her grip tightened on the tome and it began to glow.

"What in the Void." Hawke gasped as light began to surround Grace and Fenris, it's pulse keeping the others back. Hunter growling and snarling at Fenris, denied the satisfaction of sinking his teeth into his throat.

Grace closed her eyes and felt the magic within the Grimoire move through her to Fenris; curling through his markings, flushing out the stains of blood magic that clung to him from the atrocity his body had undergone. She knew the magic that had been used because the tome knew it, had given up that terrifying information as it stretched out to draw the lingering magic to itself. Grace saw the ritual in her mind as though she had been present, working to release Fenris's body from the darkness that continued to torture him. Every cut of the knife; every agonising second as lyrium was poured into his raw flesh, Grace took it all, desperately trying to cleanse his body. The tome greedily absorbed the remnants of blood magic almost leeching them from Fenris's shaking body, Grace's Wild magic cushioning the intrusion. The light around them burned brighter as the magic reached its climax.

Fenris gasped releasing his hold on her throat as memories flooded him; of the child he was, of the love he had experienced from his mother, of the deep love of his family that had driven him to risk everything to save them. He shuddered violently at the realisation he had known his sister was a mage, had protected her from Danarius so he would not use her for his own ends. He collapsed to his knees; his hands covering his face as he wept, everything had shifted, nothing was as he thought it was.

Grace gazed at Fenris; tears blurring her vision before she slowly backed away, her voice barely more than a croak as she called for Hunter and Shadow and fled the room, leaving a stunned silence behind her.

**xXx**

Hawke gently wrapped his arms around Fenris, whispering soothingly. Anders gave a worried look to Marian before moving after Grace. Cullen was already at the door terrified of what they would find. He had never felt such power from such an artifact and it had been thick with dark magic.

They eased open the door to find Grace building up a fire. Cullen took a step into the room. "Grace are you okay?"

Grace turned to him a wild look in her eyes. "Not by a long shot."

Anders eased down next to her. "Grace what are you doing?"

She gripped the Grimoire. "I've felt what's in this; decades, maybe centuries of blood magic poured into it." She shuddered. "There is so much power in it; I ... it knows me, wants me." She shuddered again. "And I want it." She held it close to her chest for a moment. "The ritual of my birth is in here, I can feel it. What was done to Fenris is within its pages! Raising an Old God is the least of what this tome holds." A look of determination crossed her face. "And no-one should have that power."

"You intend to destroy it." Cullen whispered.

Anders shifted uneasily. "Grace these things can be very powerful. This Grimoire probably has a whole range of protection spells and I'm just not sure how we can destroy it."

"It is a book; magical perhaps, but a book and books burn."

"Grace it's not that simple." Anders eyes widening as Grace threw the Grimoire towards the flames. "Grace no!"

The instant the book touched the fire a blue light flared around it, Grace clutched her stomach and gasped. She experienced a pain so fierce and unrelenting it seemed to claw at her body. There was a heat so intense she could barely breathe, accompanied by the sensation of flames licking at her flesh. Terrified screams ripped from her throat as her body arched against the unseen torment.

Cullen gripped her trying to restrain her; Grace's screams growing louder, Anders pouring ice onto the fire and dragging the Grimoire from its depths. The door burst open, Marian and Varic staring at Grace limp in Cullen's arms and Anders staring in horror at the tome.

"What in the Void is going on?" Varric demanded.

Anders glanced up terror in his face. "She's bound to the damn Grimoire!"

"Anders." Cullen hissed moving aside her cloak.

"Makers breath!" Marian gasped, Grace's tunic was drenched in blood.

Anders moved to her side and began to heal her giving a relieved sigh. "The wound is superficial, thank the Maker." Cullen gently lifted Grace onto the bed; pressing a soft kiss to her forehead as she shifted restlessly, whimpering softly, her eyes open without seeing.

Marian stared at the tome a shudder running through her. "We should speak to my father."

**xXx**

Fenris was aware he was in Hawke's arms, only his love could engender the feeling of safety that allowed him to relax so fully. He breathed deeply, inhaling that slightly spicy smell he always associated with Hawke. He was aware of fingers gently running through his hair and endearments spoken in a soft tone, laced with concern. Fenris allowed himself to be lulled; to be held, to be protected.

Images flashed in bright colour; of playing as a child with Varania, of being with her the first time she had used magic. Of holding her close as she sobbed in fear; swearing he would always protect her, that he would always keep her safe. She had gazed at him with complete trust as he had assured her he still loved her and her being a mage didn't matter to him. He kept his promise; always kept the Magisters eyes upon him, honing his skills so Danarius's eyes were never diverted.

Shuddering; Fenris remembered the fights, the brutality as Danarius watched his slaves kill each other to gain his favour and freedom for their families. Shivered as he remembered Varania using her healing magic to tend to his wounds, her nimble fingers soothing his broken body. The triumph in their eyes when he had won. It hadn't mattered to Fenris that he was still tied to the Magister, what mattered was his sister and mother were free.

That had all changed the night they had dragged him into that dark chamber. The night they cut away his flesh and poured lyrium into the wounds. He felt the rawness of this throat as he heard himself scream in agony; pleading for the pain to stop, only to have it intensify until everything was burning blue and he begged for death. He heard Danarius's whispers in his ear.

"_Not yet my little wolf. Not for a very long time."_

Fenris's eyes widened his body rigid in Hawke's arms. He glanced up seeing only warmth and love and wept again; for himself, for Varania, for his mother and the life he had chosen. Fenris wasn't sure how long they sat on the floor; Hawke wrapped around him, but he had never felt so safe, so loved and he clung to Hawke as though they were the only two people in the world.

Finally he felt able to move, Hawke passing him water as his mouth was too dry and he found himself unable to speak. He flexed his arms realising the burn that had plagued him every moment since the markings had been carved into him was gone. Instead the lyrium felt like silk, his body soothed not ravaged by its presence. Fenris moved slightly away from Hawke and drew on the power of the markings. He felt their strength; felt the pulse of the lyrium move through his body, but there was no pain, only exhilaration. He turned to Hawke; wild delight on his face and moved to his lover, sinking against his lips desperate to share the joy of this moment. His hunger for Hawke bloomed deep within him; pouring all he was into the caress of lips, the touch of hands on flesh and the soft moans that mingled into one breathless exchange. When Fenris slowly drew his lips back he gazed into Hawke's eyes and finally spoke the words he had never managed to say. Those words that had terrified him to the core. "I love you Hawke."

Hawke's eyes widened, a deep moan of pure desire and joy welling in his throat before their lips met in a kiss that was filled with hope and a love that neither had imagined possible.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed._

_Now of course Fenris will have to deal with the fact that he did not always hate mages and in fact actively protected his sister, not to mention that once again a mage helped him. Though that blow will be softened by the ease of his physical pain. I thought that particular piece of his background would add an interesting dynamic. _


	26. When Words Fail

Loghain took a deep breath and moved from the battlement. His hand rested momentarily on Shale's broad shoulder. "No-one gets in!"

Wade had been able to enhance those crystals embedded within Shale giving her both more defensive and offensive powers. Lightning flickered over the tips of the crystals, crackling and humming. "Understood."

Loghain walked out to meet Kristoff. "If you would follow me."

Kristoff narrowed his eyes. "And just where are we going?"

"Grace's home. We will be more comfortable there."

Kristoff clenched his fist; but dismounted and followed him, his men making a makeshift camp a distance away from the castle.

"So how may I help you?"

Kristoff weighed up the former general. "There has been much unrest within the Warden ranks, not least of which has been in Ferelden. In particular with Grace herself. I have my concerns and I wish to know why she would turn from the Wardens."

"Grace simply wished to concentrate on the school." Loghain sighed when Kristoff glared. "You are aware of her unusual link to the taint yes?"

"Her ability to directly influence the Darkspawn you mean."

"Yes. It is incredibly painful for her and in Orzammar it was simply too overwhelming. She was afraid she would lose herself. Our hope remains that she will help us again if we give her the space she needs."

Kristoff leaned back into the chair regarding Loghain cautiously, seeing the truth in his eyes. "You have been honest with me; so I shall extend the same courtesy. I came because of the danger we face, the danger that is hidden in plain sight."

Loghain listened in growing anxiety as Kristoff explained what Morrigan had told him. "Kristoff we cannot interpret the witches words, they have their own agenda and use us for their own means. They are children Kristoff and I will allow no child under my protection to be harmed."

"The danger ..."

"The danger is being caused by Jowan and whoever else he is in league with. No good can come from murdering children. Grace is striving for peace, but have no doubt that if her children are harmed she would do whatever it took to avenge them."

"She is a danger."

"No Kristoff. Not to us. Not unless you become a danger to her, or those she loves."

"Despite what you have said she still turned her back on the Wardens, it is unacceptable!"

"She did what she could for us and then had to look after herself. Kristoff let me speak plainly. I once met with the Flemeth. She told me that I would betray the heir of Calenhad. I assumed she meant Cailan and in my desperation to ensure that never happened I followed him; did things I should not have. I did not betray Cailan; but by those actions I betrayed Alistair, who is also an heir of Calenhad. _I _assumed I knew what the witch meant and acted accordingly and I will have to live with those consequences. I urge you not to make the same mistake I did."

"As horrific as it is, they are only_ three _children."

Loghain's eyes darkened. "Aurora is not Grace's daughter; she is the child of Anora."

Kristoff's eyes widened, before he nodded. "She will not be harmed."

"Kristoff, think about what you are saying. If you are misinformed about something as crucial as who Grace's children are, do you not think it conceivable that you are wrong in this too?"

Kristoff stood and began to pace the room. "There are whispers of blood magic and the rise of the Old Gods." He turned to Loghain. "Alistair survived the final blow, no one has ever survived it. There is much unexplained, dark magic surrounds us. Loghain for the love of the Maker understand why I must do this. This world is on the brink and I would not see it fall to darkness."

"And you think killing two children will stop the danger?"

"Yes!"

"You are wrong! If you want to stop this world from falling, look to Kirkwall where Jowan seeks to raise an Old God. There is the danger, not two innocent children."

"One of those children represents a great threat."

"Are you seriously telling me you see a greater threat in one child than you do in an Old God risen."

Kristoff paled. "I..."

"Have you ever stopped to think that the witch had her own ulterior motives? Kristoff, if you go ahead with this, the Wardens will be divided at a time when being united is more important than ever. For your own sake Kristoff, make this decision from what you know to be true, not from the words of a witch."

Kristoff stood silently for several moments. "I will think on your words."

Loghain escorted him out and made his way swiftly back to the castle, glancing back he saw Kristoff was watching him. Clenching his fists the gates closed behind him; Loghain moving swiftly to the hall, they needed to prepare.

**xXx**

As night drew around them Kristoff turned away from the fire and glanced towards Safeguard, his mind tormented by Morrigan's words and those spoken by Loghain. He fingered the pendant around his neck feeling new strength fill him. He had spoken to Gerad about his concerns when he had last visited Montsimmard; knowing despite his dislike of the man, Gerad would consider his words. Gerad had given him some surprising information, advising him that he had been keeping watch over what had been happening in Ferelden and believed Safeguard had been set up with the sole purpose of protecting the child, of enhancing his or her powers until of age. Gerad had advised him that the fall of Safeguard; as unpleasant as that may be, would be necessary.

Kristoff was no fool and had heeded Gerad's words that should it come to it; the Templars should be the ones to take down Safeguard, while he dealt with the child. Getting on the wrong side of the Chantry would likely have serious repercussions for the Order. He glanced up at the clank of armour and rose to his feet, striding across the ground to meet the Orlesian Templars.

Knight Commander Palvin drew Kristoff to one side. "We have instructions from the Divine herself, Safeguard is not to be disturbed in any way."

"What? How can that be, does she not understand the seriousness of the situation?"

"Indeed the Divine is only too aware of what is at stake here. You will desist any action."

"Knight Commander..."

"Warden Commander let me speak plainly. The Divine herself extends her protection to Safeguard. Should you; or any with you try to harm those within, I am under orders to stop you."

Kristoff turned away, his skin seeming to burn where the pendent rested. "This is ridiculous."

"I suggest you return home come morning Warden Commander and leave Safeguard to those of us whose duty it is to serve and protect the Chantry."

Kristoff nodded and entered his tent; fully intending to leave, but his dreams were filled with fire and death and by morning his course was set.

**xXx**

As dawn rose Kristoff approached the gates. "I would speak with Warden Loghain."

Loghain buckled on his sword and turned to the Wardens. "Whatever happens protect the children."

Sigrun gripped his arm. "Be careful."

He nodded and moved out of the gates, Shale taking up position. Loghain approach Kristoff seeing the darkness in the other man's eyes. "Kristoff."

"Loghain I have thought on your words and believe you have been deceived. You are too close to this situation to see the truth. I give you one chance; stand down and let me do what must be done."

Loghain rolled back his shoulders. "I will not do that Kristoff."

Kristoff unsheathed his blade, an almost religious fervor in his eyes. "Then Safeguard will be cleansed."

"Have you gone completely mad?"

"The child has infected you all with its taint."

Loghain unsheathed his sword. _Maker guide my hand. Give me the strength to protect those in my care. Keep my hand steady and my resolve strong_. "Kristoff; I ask you again, turn now from this course of action."

"I will do my duty!" Kristoff moved forward, his blade hurtling with force towards Loghain. Loghain twisted his body; bringing his sword up, the clash of steel ringing out. Kristoff snarled driving his sword towards Loghain, roaring as he was thwarted again and again. Muscles aching, breath coming out in harsh gasps the men continued to fight, footprints turning red in the snow as the first blood was spilled.

Loghain hissed in pain, feeling the blood trickle down his arm into his gauntlets. He thought of the children and changed his stance, catching Kristoff and driving the pommel of his sword against the back of his skull. Kristoff went down, collapsing into the snow. Loghain glanced up and realised the twenty Wardens Kristoff had brought with him had unsheathed their weapons.

"Loghain, move your ass!" Sigrun roared.

Loghain backed away, gasping in pain as an arrow found a weak spot in his armour at his side. He glanced up as William fired a volley of arrows, Zethril hurling out misdirection hex's. Meris was creating huge masses of rock that Shale was throwing into their midst. Loghain stared in surprise as a troop of Templars moved towards the Wardens. His immediate thought was panic, but he realised the Templars were subduing the distracted and injured Wardens. The fight apparently over before it had really begun.

With the Wardens disarmed, Knight Commander Palvin cautiously approached Loghain. "My apologies Warden, I believed I had deterred him from this course of action last night."

"What is your involvement in this?" Loghain's voice was harsh.

"The Divine herself was sent a message regarding concerns about Safeguard. Concerns she does not share. We were sent to ensure this matter was resolved quickly."

Kristoff gave a low moan and pushed himself onto his knees, staring at the young man approaching him who appeared to be elven in origin.

Terac was an extremely accomplished mage and had come to Safeguard from the Dalish, to exchange knowledge. He glanced to Loghain who nodded. Terac knelt beside Kristoff, a soft green glow emanating from his hand. "He is enthralled." Terac murmured to Loghain.

Loghain hissed in frustration and hauled Kirstoff to his feet ignoring the pull of his own wound. "What is the source of this enchantment?"

Kristoff struggled as Terac approached and tugged the amulet from his neck. It was a simple amulet with a rune in shimmering red.

"What is that?" Loghian hissed.

"Give it back!" Kristoff gasped struggling in Loghain's grasp.

"May I?" Palvin stepped forward. Terac handed over the amulet at Loghain's instruction. "This is a simple enough amulet; it is the engraving which holds the source of the enthrallment. It is an ancient form of lyrium, not much of it has ever reached the surface thank the Maker. It causes madness and paranoia." He moved over to Kristoff. "Where did you get this?"

"It was a gift, one for each Warden Commander." He hissed, continuing to struggle.

"A gift from whom?"

Kristoff hesitated and frowned, trying to remember. He shook his head in confusion. "I … I don't know."

Palvin turned back to Loghain, his face troubled. "Might I suggest you warn the Wardens. If other Commanders have these amulets there may be further trouble."

"Makers breath what is going on!" Loghain snarled.

Palvin glanced to the Wardens who were now sat in a circle his men surrounding them. "And what of these Wardens? I do not believe they are enthralled; I would not have expected the Wardens to lay down their arms so easily, unless they were not convinced of the need for their actions."

"We will check the others to ensure they don't have something similar then we will take them to Soldiers Peak."

Loghain turned as Meris tapped his armour. "You need healing."

"I..."

"You need it now unless you wish to lose consciousness."

Loghain sighed and relinquished his grip of Kristoff to William, under the watchful eyes of the Templars. "Very well."

**xXx**

Sunshine sighed in dismay. Wade had agreed with the account of the Knight Commander that the red substance engraved into the amulet was likely to be a form of lyrium, though one he had only seen once before and that too had been woven into an amulet. He explained that the amulet was believed to be cursed as all those into whose possession it came fell to madness. The amulet was placed into a spirit shield to contain its effects while they decided what to do with it.

Riordan informed her that the Wardens were safely housed in a section of the Peak that was comfortable, but secure. Kristoff was suffering what appeared to be withdrawal. The other Wardens simply seemed to be in a state of confusion about why they were in Ferelden in the first place. Kristoff it seems had told them little and none of them appeared to be enthralled.

"Perhaps it would be wise to visit Montsimmard." Riordan mused. "At the very least we will have to inform them of what has transpired, we do not need more Wardens thirsting for a fight."

"It seems the world is falling to madness." Loghain muttered.

Sunshine frowned, her discontent with the whole situation growing. "I agree. Hopefully we will have word from Kirkwall and this insanity can be stopped before it reaches its crisis point. In the meantime however we must maintain our guard and root out any who have been influenced by this lyrium; or blood magic, or if war comes, we will find ourselves betrayed on all sides."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _

_Finally revealed Loghain's little chat with Flemeth (I think I mentioned it in the early chapters of Blight & Bliss). It may take a while, but I do explain things eventually. Hopefully this will also give a little insight as to why Loghain went along with poisoning Alistair. _


	27. Grimoire

Malcolm stared at the tome and shuddered. The large group were huddled in the study an uneasy silence surrounding them. He glanced to Grace who was pale and shivering; her eyes never moving far from the Grimoire, horrified and fascinated by it. Dark bruising was evident at her throat and Hunter and Shadow were pressed against her legs never taking their eyes from Fenris.

Fenris was watching Grace, only his eyes showing how troubled he was. When his pain had been at its worst he had felt such a deep hatred for the mage it had almost choked him and when he had seen her all he could think about was choking the life from her, as he had imagined doing with many Magisters. Yet as his fingers had wrapped around her throat she had not even attempted to stop him, instead she had healed him in ways he could not begin to verbalise. He glanced to the bruising he had caused and swallowed hard at the wash of guilt that filled him. She was the most confusing mage he had ever met and knowing now what he did about Varania; it should be easier to let go of his hatred and distrust of her, but he was afraid to let go, afraid that if he did he would fall prey to mages once more. He ran his fingers through his hair in agitation, Cullen had told them she had said she wanted the tome and yet she had tried to destroy it. The fool mage had almost got herself killed. She was so powerful and yet seemed to know so little of magic and its ways. He realised Malcolm was looking at him in disapproval as Marian explained what had happened between himself and Grace and the result of Grace's attempt to destroy the Grimoire. Fenris glanced at the floor feeling shame heat his cheeks. He felt the heat of Hawke as he moved closer, felt the reassuring presence of his hand moving to clasp his own. Fenris glanced once more to Grace feeling fear begin to coil in the pit of his stomach at how fragile she looked. It reminded him of how broken she had been when they had taken her to the Dalish. Grace had been unresponsive for over an hour and it had taken a further hour of persuasion to get her to make the trip to Hightown with the Grimoire. Fenris hated the fear in her eyes when she looked at him, but he feared he would become weak if he showed her compassion. He pulled away from such thoughts as Malcolm began speaking.

"This is a thing of dark magic. How were you bound to it?"

Grace glanced to the book and then to the fire a tremble moving through her body. "I was wounded; I think my blood maybe soaked into it, I'm really not sure."

Malcolm nodded. "I've only heard of a few such bindings and the only way to destroy the tome is to kill the person it's bound to." Hunter gave a low growl of warning.

"Not an option!" Anders voice harsh in his anxiety.

"I'm aware of that Anders." Malcolm soothed.

Grace shuddered. "I shouldn't have gone down there alone, but I …." Her eyes flitted momentarily to Fenris. "I needed to do something ... constructive. So stupid." She glanced at her hands clasping them to stop them shaking. "Jowan wanted me to have the Grimoire, said I could take it with his blessing. I think that's why the wound was only superficial. He assumed you wouldn't destroy the book if it was bound to my life. A way of keeping it safe maybe?" She ran her fingers almost tenderly down the spine."I guess Jowan never figured on Fenris."

Fenris shifted uncomfortably, glancing to Hawke who simply gave him a warning look not to argue.

"Wait, Jowan returned while you were there?" Anders sank to his knees beside her. They had barely managed to get a few words from her at the Hanged Man after her attempt to destroy the Grimoire. "Did _he_ wound you?"

Grace shook her head. "There was some kind of defensive spell on the chest the Grimoire was in. I ... I was distracted."

"Distracted with what sweetheart?" Anders stroked her hand gently.

Grace squeezed her eyes shut. "I ... I found Kara's body in the back room." Tears slipped silently down her cheeks. "I don't know what they did to her, but she looked so scared. I found the Grimoire and..." She shivered. "Jowan came back while I was there." She glanced up locking eyes with Anders. "Justice is completely warped, he... he tried to merge with me." She gave a low wail. "He was my friend, I ... I never thought he would try to hurt me." Anders and Cullen glanced to each other horrified.

"I heard you mention Justice when we were with Jowan, who is he?" Hawke asked gently, his concern for Grace growing by the second.

"A Fade spirit." Anders murmured.

"The mage is possessed!" Fenris hissed. He glanced to Grace suddenly feeling very afraid for the mage. "And he tried to possess you?" Fenris had wanted to say the words gently and almost winced as they came out a harsh bark.

Grace nodded, her expression tortured. "Justice said their goals are one. They want to destroy the Chantry."

Fenris moved to stand beside her and tilted her chin; Grace shivering at the contact, her hand unconsciously moving to protect her throat. A deep menacing growl left Hunters throat, his muscles rippling as he prepared to strike. Fenris glanced to the mabari and slowly backed away. "How do we know Justice did not succeed?" The words were out before he could stop himself.

"Fenris don't." Anders pleaded. "Grace is not possessed." Grace cried out in pain as a blast of magic hit her.

"See Fenris." Marian glanced apologetically the glow fading from her hands, relieved that Grace had grabbed Hunter who was incensed that even his Grace's friends were attacking her. "Hunter I was making the point that if Grace was possessed whatever it was would have defended itself." Hunter snarled and moved in front of Grace making it clear no one else was to even approach her.

Grace wanted the ground to swallow her, knowing that Marian herself had needed to be sure. Her hand was trembling as she reached out for the book and opened the cover to the first page, the symbols dancing around the parchment. "Can you read this?" She asked turning to Malcolm. "Anders and Marian both said it felt like the symbols were burning their eyes."

Malcolm sighed. "Well until we find a way to destroy it, maybe we _can_ use it." He hissed in pain backing away from it. "It seems it does not wish me to read it."

Fenris shifted uneasily. "Perhaps it would respond to threats."

"Yes because the fire worked so well!" Anders spat. "Whatever happens to _it;_ happens to Grace, what are you going to threaten it with, a scolding?"

"For Makers sake can we have a sensible discussion about this please." Grace almost whimpered; grateful for Shadow's warm, reassuring presence against her leg, her nose pressing against her hand.

Malcolm rubbed his eyes. "This is a tome of great power and ancient magic. You must take command of it."

"Command of it!" Grace shrieked. "Oh no! That things got more blood magic running through it than the entirety of Tevinter. I don't want anything to do with it!"

"You clearly used it with Fenris." Hawke pointed out as gently as he could.

Grace flushed. "That was different."

"How?" Fenris demanded, his heart thudding fiercely in his chest.

Grace lowered her eyes. "Your markings hurt so much because of the blood magic embedded within them. I ….. the Grimoire ….. we just got rid of it."

"Got rid of it? Kitten how did you know there was blood magic in his markings to begin with?" Varric's curiosity was about to burst.

Grace looked as though she was going to be sick. "I ….. um …..I could feel it and the tome ….. it …. it feeds on blood magic." She shrank back into the seat seeing Fenris's eyes darken, looking to him in desperation. "It hurts less right?" Panic lacing her words.

"You used blood magic on me!" Fenris snarled, refusing to answer her question.

Grace's eyes widened in fear. "The opposite Fenris. The blood magic has been removed _from _you." She wrapped her arms around her waist, shivering as though cold.

Fenris couldn't speak; part of himself raged at him to at least thank the mage, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he turned away from her.

Grace lowered her eyes utterly forlorn, she had been so convinced it would have helped him. _Maker is there nothing that will take his pain away!_

Malcolm cleared his throat. "Grace whether you like it or not, you and the Grimoire are bound until we find a way to destroy it without harming you. As you have already said it is very powerful. If you do not take command of it, it will take command of you."

Grace stared at him in horror. "What …... what do I do?"

"The Grimoire was born of dark magic and will likely only respond to that, asking it nicely is not going to cut it."

"I'm not doing blood magic just to get a damned book to let me read it!"

"I was not suggesting you do." Malcolm placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "What I am suggesting is that you may have to be fierce in your command of it."

"So Fenris was right, I need to threaten it."

"In a manner of speaking."

Silence filled the room. Grace gazed at the Grimoire. _This is ridiculous!_ Her fingers softly traced the tree on the front cover having closed the book after Malcolm's reaction to it. She could feel the magic pulsing within its pages. She suddenly wanted to do this privately, but was afraid Fenris would assume she was performing blood magic. She placed her hand flat on the cover, feeling an increase in tingles against her fingertips. "You bound yourself to me. Whatever purpose you have; know this, _you_ will submit yourself to _me_." The Grimoire began to glow a soft blue and Grace hissed as sharp stabbing sensations moved across her hand. Glaring, she opened the book, violet flame encased her hand and she allowed the flames to caress the pages, the parchment fluttering. "I am the daughter of Anaria. I am not my mother, but if you force me I can be just as brutal. I have killed her twice now, I will do what I must. Do you understand?" Grace winced as memories were triggered as though the Grimoire was seeking the truth of her words. Her fight with Travis; placing his blade to her chest, electrocuting Zevran, saving Alistair, fighting the Archdemon, entering the Fade for Anders, her mercy killing of the Mother and her battle with her own mother. The glow faded and the pain stopped. "Reveal yourself to me." She demanded. The voices began again and one voice seemed so familiar.

"_Tis useless to resist."_

"_What am I resisting?"_

"_Your destiny. As hard as we all fought we still ended up in the same place. In the end mother had more power than any of us realised."_

_Grace realised why she recognised the voice. "Morrigan!"_

"_Tis nice to hear my name again."_

"_Morrigan!" Grace almost shrieked._

"_We have established that have we not?"_

"_But … but how?"_

"_It is not so difficult to comprehend. Mother takes the bodies of her daughters; but our minds, our souls if you will are also powerful. She has bound us to the Grimoire to enhance its powers. Tis an astonishingly simple spell. You did not think mother would waste anything so valuable did you?"_

"_You're trapped in a book?"_

"_We are the Grimoire. As we remain so does mother and as mother remains so do we."_

Grace backed away from the Grimoire horrified by the nature of the tome; her face ghastly pale, body trembling.

"Grace?" Anders felt her shudder as his arms wrapped around her.

Grace shrank into his arms, clutching him tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face against his chest. "This is all just a bad dream." She muttered softly. "I'm going to wake up any second now."

"Grace you're scaring me." Anders tried to be gentle, but his anxiety made his tone harsher than he wished it to be.

Grace looked up pain in her eyes. "The only way to destroy that thing is to destroy my mother, completely." She swallowed hard. "But there... there is a complication."

"But I thought you killed her." Hawke was frustrated by his own confusion.

"Her body yes; but not her soul, she simply hangs around I guess until she can get another body." She shuddered. "Over the centuries my mother has had many daughters to enable her to extend her own life. She ... she takes their bodies. I just assumed they died." Grace felt tears burn her eyes. "She ... she bound their spirits, souls whatever you want to call it to the Grimoire." Grace didn't notice the horrified looks, her eyes locked on her future. She glanced up at Anders, her voice a terrified whisper. "It knows me because it was part of making me and when I die, I will become part of it."

Anders pulled her tight to his body, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I won't let that happen Grace. We will find a way to unbind you and destroy it. I swear, whatever it takes."

Grace took a shuddering breath, before breaking down. "They are all in there, all of my mother daughters. How could she do this?"

Cullen moved to her side, holding her tenderly. "Grace your mother does not have children from love; they are tools to be used, but we will find a way to destroy the Grimoire and free your sisters, I swear it."

Grace sniffed and tried to hold back the misery and fear dragging on her soul. "I need to be able to read the damn thing." She glanced to Malcolm who was watching her his heart aching. "Can you understand it now? The symbols mean nothing to me and maybe there is something in it that can help."

He winced and looked away. "I believe it is for your eyes only."

"Then how the hell did Jowan read it?" She cried out in frustration.

"I would imagine blood magic would have revealed at least some of its secrets."

Grace had been pushed enough. She moved back to the table and slammed her hand on the wooden surface, her words a growl. "Morrigan help me to read this damn thing so I can find a way to unbind us." The Grimoire seemed to shudder as though there was a deep internal conflict. Grace pressed her hand to the Grimoire, her violet flame rippling around it. Her tone became a snarl of anger. "Grimoire you really don't want to piss me off. A language I can understand, NOW!" The symbols shimmered again before becoming swirling italic script. Her disgust and horror at the tome was replaced with momentary astonishment. "Anders this... this is a shape changing spell." She glanced at her lover in awe.

"Umm... does it involve any blood magic?"

Grace shook her head. "No just a bunch of weird incantations I think. Maybe we can use it."

Fenris wanted to grab the tome and beg her never to use it; afraid of what it would do to her, instead he scowled. "Or perhaps use of the tome will enthral you!"

Grace locked eyes with the warrior, her anger stirring anew. "We agreed a truce Fenris and I suggest we abide by it, if not I suggest you stay out of my way."

Fenris wondered if anything he said to the mage would come out the way he meant it. He wanted to convey he would watch out for her, but again his voice was harsh and his words poorly chosen. "I will be watching you mage!"

"Watch all you like, but get in my way and I'll put you on your ass."

Fenris growled in frustration. "Do not underestimate me mage."

"You're making a bad day worse Fenris, leave me the hell alone!" Her skin rippling with violet energy.

"Grace, Fenris be at peace." Malcolm stated calmly. "I will not have this conflict in my home." Grace swallowed hard, the energy fading. Fenris too backed away, irritated with himself. "Might I suggest you find a way to work together, I suspect whatever is coming will require both of your considerable talents."

Grace glanced to Fenris who was watching her as usual with a scowl on his face. Grace gritted her teeth, feeling a swell of bitterness and defeat towards the warrior. _So be it; hate me all you like, I'm done trying with you! _"Fenris I'll make you a promise. Help us stop this threat and when I leave Kirkwall you will never see me again. I swear it."

Fenris felt his heart thud wildly, startled by the panic her words created. He simply nodded, afraid if he spoke he would yet again say the wrong thing. _I wish I hated you mage._

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone reading, following and favouriting. Your support means a great deal and keeps me motivated to keep writing._

_Grace and Fenris's relationship was never going to be an easy one. Hope you enjoyed. _


	28. Lyrium Song (Part I)

Nathaniel felt sick and exhausted. They had been in the Deep Roads for days, wandering the darkness, fighting the Darkspawn that swarmed them time and time again. He slumped against the wall as they stopped for a break; his body aching, desperate for a word or gesture of friendship. He closed his eyes, imagining Alistair's arms around him, his voice soothing him. He was startled out of his daydream as Briant hauled him to his feet.

"We need to keep going, not much further now."

Nathaniel trudged after him; no longer bothered about watching out for the Orlesian Wardens, they were all too focused on fighting the Darkspawn to bother with fighting each other. They moved through another set of doors and through more tunnels to finally arrive at a cavern as big as a cathedral, the walls lined with veins of red. Nathaniel kept thinking it was the blood of the stone and he wanted to run, as far and as fast as he could.

Gerad stared at the wealth of lyrium with growing excitement, before Briant was calling out a warning as the very rocks themselves seemed to meld together creating something that lurched towards them. Nathaniel stared in horror; it was as though the lyrium itself moved the creature, the red veins glowed brightly, sending sparks of energy throughout the rock creature. He unsheathed his daggers aware that Gerad was firing spells at it, cursing and running to avoid the red bursts of energy the thing gave out. Nathaniel ran with him. Despite his hatred of the man he seemed to have an almost second sense about where was safest. Arrows were ineffective and steel merely blunted against its rocky surface, so they concentrated on distracting it so Gerad could cast his spells into the core. It finally shuddered and burst apart, rocks landing heavily on the ground around them.

Briant glanced around. Three of his Wardens were dead, two wouldn't be walking out of there and he shrank into himself a little further as Gerad killed them, using their blood to replenish himself.

Nathaniel backed as far away from them as he could. He wanted to flee, but necessity had bound him to them. Alone he would die quickly. Staring at Gerad he felt panic stirring in his gut, wondering if any but the mage would be leaving.

**xXx**

Gerad felt his strength return as the life blood from his fellow Wardens fed into his mana pool. He stretched his aching limbs and glanced around the cavern. He moved towards the back wall where the lyrium seemed to create a specific pattern. He had seen the same pattern in the cave in Orzammar. He gingerly reached out to the wall feeling the hum and the throb of the lyrium vibrate through his body.

Carefully he pressed his hands firmly to the wall, shuddering in the effort to hold himself there. The power was intense, the lyrium flooding his body with its song. He gave a startled gasp as a rush of images tore through his mind.

The lyrium was bound to the dragons. As it was the lifeblood of the earth; power and destruction, the Dragons were the essence of life. Without the dragons, without their magic there would be no life. They were the balance, a balance that had been endangered as they were hunted to near extinction. The stream of images continued. A fracture in the dragon clans had occurred when one group of young dragons had found the cave of lyrium. It had gifted them with its power and the dragons had wanted more. Gerad gritted his teeth ignoring the pain as the lyrium continued to unveil its story. The world bathed in fire, dragon clans fighting each other. He saw the rise of the Old Gods as they slew those dragons who opposed them, exiling the Queen.

The lyrium screamed for release in his mind. Demanded to be reunited with its emissaries. Gerad shuddered, sinking to his knees as the lyrium flowed through him, claiming him.

**xXx**

Nathaniel shuddered as he watched Gerad perform some complex enchantments before he pressed his hands to the lyrium. Nathaniel had the wild hope that his actions would kill him, but he realised nothing about this trip was going his way. Surely touching the raw lyrium should have killed the mage and Nathaniel began to wonder if Gerad was even human.

He moved over to Briant who was also watching Gerad. "We need to get away from him."

Briant glanced to the rogue, clenching his fists against the tremours that ran through his hands. "We need Gerad to get back to the surface. If we keep our distance we should be fine."

Nathaniel shuddered when he realised Gerad was looking at him. For a moment his face had twisted into something demonic and Nathaniel turned away, slowly coming to the realisation that Gerad had no intention of them leaving. Nathaniel took the time to sharpen his blades; if these were his last days, he had no intention of going to his death without a fight.

**xXx**

Gerad filled a pouch with the primeval lyrium dust as he chipped away at the raw ore. It was power unlike any other. He smiled; direct ingestion would provide much more satisfying results. He had made sure the Knight Commander had received a supply of the dust he had collected at Orzammar, he hoped she would use it wisely. Not that she knew it had come from a mage; she thought it a gift from her precious Chantry and in a way it was, the Grand Cleric was curious as to the effects on mages made Tranquil and Gerad was willing to sacrifice the liberty of a few, for the freedom of the majority. He had been gifted with knowledge in the chamber in Orzammar; the tranquil may not have access to their powers, but it would make them the perfect vessels for the lyrium to claim, once branded they would forever be susceptible to the dark song. He smiled; yes, the tranquil would certainly have their uses.

Gerad turned his gaze to Nathaniel. The rogue was powerful; strong willed and he had no wish to end his life, he would be much more useful to him alive. He tipped some of the dust into the flask and with stealth any rogue would be proud of; aided by a few well-chosen spells to distract, he swapped it for the one in Nathaniels pack. He had already been lacing his fellow Wardens drinking supply with the substance since Orzammar, but Nathaniel kept his supplies separate.

**xXx**

Nathaniel was exhausted and with their dwindling numbers their fights with darkspawn were becoming more intense. They had yet to leave the lyrium cave and the Darkspawn had been drawn to their taint. He took a long drink of his flask, grimacing at the bitter taste. He leaned his back against the wall allowing himself a few moments to doze. He sank into a restless sleep, the sound of laughter pulling him from his dreams. Nathaniel sat up sharply, glancing about him uneasily, he felt as though someone was watching him. He turned sharply as he heard laughter again. He stared into the dark tunnels leading from the chamber, his heart pounding in his chest. Nathaniel felt as though the walls were closing in on him, feeling the stone throb as though it was alive. He heard the laughter again and shrank into himself, gripping his daggers and searching the shadows in vein. Eventually he fell back into an uneasy sleep.

_Nathaniel found himself wandering the Deep Roads. He heard the laughter and moved towards it, the walls taking on a reddish glow. He finally followed the laughter to a large cave with a pedestal in the centre. A thin bridge of stone led to it, the pedestal surrounded by lava. Nathaniel eased over the bridge wiping the sweat from his brow, his throat parched. There was a raised section in the centre and it was to this Nathaniel was drawn. A flickering ball of red light was suspended in the air. Nathaniel hesitated as the laughter seemed to surround him. He jumped back as Alistair moved out of the shadows. _

"_Turn around Nate and go back, this isn't for you."_

"_Alistair? Alistair where are we, what's going on?"_

"_Nate trust me and turn back, this is not for you."_

_Nathaniel frowned as the laughter became the clamour of insistent voices, all urging him to touch the sphere of light. "Why?"_

"_Humans are too young. The power of this energy is too great. The sphere will only bring you madness."_

_Nathaniel narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you." He moved forward hand outstretched, Alistair gripping his wrist._

"_Nate if you do this we will be lost to each other."_

_Nathaniel felt a deep fear and backed away from the sphere, wincing as the voices began to scream at him. "Alistair …. I ….." He groaned in pain, sinking to his knees as the voices grew louder. _

"_Nate turn away." Alistair body began to shimmer with a blue light as he looked behind Nathaniel. "This one is not yours!"_

_Red energy converged behind Nathaniel forming a shifting body of sorts. "They are all mine."_

_Nathaniel struggled to see; blinking rapidly as Alistair's form seemed to shift into a woman and for a split second a dragon. He shook his head in confusion. _

"_Nate leave this chamber." Alistair urged. _

_Nathaniel struggled to his feet and shuddered as the red energy surrounded him. He no longer had control of his own body and despite his best efforts he found himself moving closer to the sphere. Fighting violently, Nathaniel struggled against the force moving him closer to the orb of energy. He screamed out as the sphere engulfed him._

**xXx**

_**Author note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _


	29. Betrayal

Grace lay in bed her eyes constantly drifting to the Grimoire, her mind in turmoil. She had spoken to Sunshine who had informed them of the astonishing events at Highever. She was panic stricken for the children and it taken some time for Sunshine to convince her they were safe. She wondered at the Divine herself extending her protection, wondering what reasons she could have to do so. It did nothing to calm her and instead instilled in her a fear that seemed bone deep. They exchanged information regarding the lyrium and events so far with Jowan. It was Cullen who informed Sunshine of the Grimoire. Grace didn't want to talk about it and flatly refused to answer Sunshine's questions about how she was feeling.

"_Sunshine there are more important things, like what the hell is going on with Tevinter and what is Jowan going to do with the Chantry and what is happening to Nate and Alistair and the others and why no-one has heard from Zev." Grace didn't bother to stop the growing tone of hysteria in her voice. "Two weeks Sunshine that's all we have!"_

"_Cassandra is on her way. I'm sure Zevran is fine and hopefully we will hear from your father soon and you said yourself you are going after Nate tomorrow."_

"_What if we are too late?"_

"_Nate is strong. You'll find him."_

"_What about my father, does he have one of these amulets? You said Kristoff said one had been given to each Commander."_

_Sunshine smiled almost smugly. "I tore the study apart and found it, it's in a spirit shield."_

"_Do you think that's why he just went along with letting Nate go without questioning?"_

"_I don't know, but being away from its influence should have made a difference if that was the case."_

Grace slipped from between Anders and Cullen and settled at the table lighting a candle, her thoughts agitating her. Hunter edged up beside her and she patted him affectionately before turning to the Grimoire. Taking a deep breath she began to read.

**xXx**

Cullen yawned and stretched carefully easing himself from Anders embrace. Grace was slumped over the Grimoire, Hunter casting him a worried look. Cullen gently lifted her into his arms and laid her on the bed, smiling as Anders wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her hair as she snuggled against him, both remaining asleep. He dressed in his armour and buckled on his sword before slipping outside for some fresh air. It was something of a routine for him, in his Templar days he had always been awake early and that had never left him. He ran a circuit of Lowtown and returned to the Hanged Man flushed and feeling ready for the day. He was surprised to see Sebastian waiting for him.

"Cullen at last. Anders and Grace asked me to bring you down to Darktown, they said something about Jowan and the Grimoire." Sebastian gave him a puzzled look. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Cullen nodded his face grim, not at all happy they had gone into Darktown without him. "Lead on Sebastian."

In the Hanged Man Grace blinked sleepily as she nestled closer to Anders; she missed Cullen's reassuring presence and decided she would get up and join him on his run if he had not returned in a few minutes, but Anders had other ideas and she surrendered to his kiss, a sensation she would cling to in the days that followed.

**xXx**

Jowan nodded to the mages and moved into the upper chamber, they knew what to do. Everything was moving forward as expected. Once Cullen was dealt with Grace would be more vulnerable. Avernus had taught him to never waste a resource and Cullen was strong, he would be a perfect candidate for the ritual. Jowan tapped his fingers against the alter checking the collar once more, the runes carefully crafted into the piece over months of preparation. He smiled to himself; it was almost cruel that Cullen's blood would be the very thing that would help to cripple Grace of her magic. He felt a momentary stab of regret; there had been so much pain and death for mages and that wasn't his intent, but some sacrifices had to be made and he hoped Grace would be the final sacrifice his people would have to make before they were free. He sighed deeply; Anders would likely be angry, but the first contact with him had enabled him to establish some groundwork. He heard footsteps and smiled, the prince had returned.

**xXx**

Grace eyed Sebastian uneasily well aware he did not like her, wishing she had not told Hunter and Shadow to stay with Anders. She had gone to the Hawke estate to hide the Grimoire before they went to find Nathaniel and he had intercepted her as she was leaving. He had told her that Cullen had been injured looking for Jowan and Hawke had sent him to get her. Grace had paled, Cullen had been gone all morning and this was clearly the reason why. She inwardly raged; furious that he would go off on his own, ignoring that she had done the same thing herself. She remembered the look on Jowan's face when he had seen Cullen and shuddered. Grace hurried after him, praying that Cullen was not badly hurt.

Grace's steps faltered as Sebastian led her towards Darktown. "Sebastian why have they not moved Cullen?"

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder giving her a piercing look. "Perhaps he was too badly hurt to move. I have come to trust Hawke and his decisions. Perhaps you could extend the same courtesy."

Grace flushed and continued to follow him; though her unease would not leave her, shivering as they moved into one of the Chambers beneath Darktown. Grace glanced around; there were no sign of her friends and fear settled like ice in the pit of her stomach.

"Come on." Sebastian muttered.

Grace gripped his arm. "Sebastian where are they?"

"It is the next chamber."

Grace followed Sebastian through the narrow corridor into a small chamber. She glanced to the body on the floor and gave a cry of pain darting forward pulling Cullen into her arms, his face was pale but he was still breathing. "Cullen. Cullen please open your eyes." She glanced to Sebastian in alarm. "Where are they? How could they just leave him?"

Jowan moved from the shadows. "Forgive the deception Grace. I'm afraid Hawke is not here and Cullen, well he won't be waking up for some time."

Grace looked up, rage tearing through her body. "You bastard!" She glanced to Sebastian. "How could you do this?" Sebastian ignored her.

"At least let me explain myself." Jowan's soft voice penetrated her haze of disbelief and anger. "When you killed your mother it presented me with the ideal opportunity to get her Grimoire. The fact that I was presumed dead enabled me to travel to the Korcari Wilds. It was a simple matter to take it from her hut and it has helped enormously. Once the Old Gods are free the world will understand the true power of mages and bow before us."

"Are you out of your mind? No-one will be bowing to you. The Old Gods will crush you; you will be insignificant to them! This madness has to stop!"

Jowan glared at her. "How can you understand?"

Grace felt pain radiate from a point at the base of her skull. As the floor rose to meet her she felt her body dragged to one side and through blurred vision saw Sebastian take something that looked like a collar from Jowan. "Please Jowan let Cullen go."

Jowan knelt beside her and smiled. "I'm sorry Grace; I have other plans for the Templar." He rose, walking out of her line of sight.

Sebastian lowered his lips to her ear. "You should never have come back to Kirkwall. Marian is mine."

Grace shuddered as pain filled her body, reaching out to Cullen as he was dragged away before she lost consciousness.

**xXx**

Anders paced restlessly. "Where in the Void are they? Grace was desperate to leave, would have left last night if we had let her!"

Marian tried to sooth him, but she was just as worried. Cullen had not been seen all morning and Grace had seemingly vanished after leaving the Grimoire with Malcolm. In frustration they asked stall holders at the Hightown and Lowtown markets if they had seen them. Vincento remembered seeing them both at different times with the Starkhaven Prince.

Marian stormed to the Chantry the others following her. Sebastian smiled to see her and was startled when she gripped his arm and practically dragged him out of the Chantry slamming him against the wall, her face furious. "Where are they?"

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Who?"

Marian's eyes flashed with fury and flame flickered around her fingertips.

Hawke placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Marian remember where we are."

Marian allowed Anders to pull her back, Hawke taking her place in front of Sebastian. "Sebastian you were seen with both Grace and Cullen and both have gone missing."

"I'm sure they are merely attending to business. I saw them both briefly today. Cullen mentioned something about wanting to look at new armour and Grace said something about going to the docks."

Hawke narrowed his eyes, he had never known Sebastian to outright lie before. "Sebastian." His voice almost humming with the tension that showed in his muscles. "I was hoping you being seen with them was unconnected, but Maker help me you will regret it if you had anything to do with their disappearance."

Sebastian paled. "I was only doing what was necessary."

Hawke frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Jowan is a good man." He turned to Marian. "He's trying to make a world where_ innocent_ mages will be free." He smiled. "A world where we can be together."

Marian could barely control herself. "We will never be together because I don't want to be with you! Why can't you understand that?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Now that Grace and Cullen will no longer be a distraction for Anders, he will no longer be a distraction to you. This is for the best."

Anders shoved Hawke to one side and grabbed Sebastian his whole body shimmering with magic. "What did you do?"

"Their sacrifice will bring freedom to mages."

Anders let go of him, taking an involuntary step backwards. "Their sacrifice?" His voice trembled, turning to Marian at her sharp intake of breath, her hand reaching out to clutch his arm. To Anders surprise it was Fenris that stepped forward, his hand sliding through armour and muscle until he gripped the Princes heart.

"Where are they?" His tone full of menace and the promise of violence.

Sebastian shivered. "Cullen is in a chamber beneath Darktown. I do not know the whereabouts of Grace."

Fenris withdrew just in time as Anders drove his fist into Sebastian's face. "You bastard!"

Fenris gripped Anders restraining him. "This is not helping them." He hissed.

Anders sagged in Fenris's grasp. "They've killed them." He wailed.

Fenris shook his head. "Cullen may yet live and we will find Grace. We have time mage, _Anders_."

Anders raised his eyes to Fenris aching to believe him.

Marian gripped his arm again. "Anders we need to get to Cullen."

"Go." Isabella hissed. "Merrill and I can take care of this fool."

Anders; Marian, Hawke, Fenris and Varric sprinted off towards Darktown. Anders was in agony terrified that they were dead. He sobbed as he ran, terror overwhelming him.

**xXx**

It felt like they had looked in every chamber beneath Darktown and finally they heard someone talking. Weapons in hand they burst through the door.

Jowan turned to them startled. "I see Sebastian couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"Where are Cullen and Grace?" Anders roared.

Jowan sighed in frustration. "Makers sake Anders you are making this more difficult than it needs to be. Now there is no-one to get between us."

Anders paled. "What are you talking about?"

Jowan shook his head impatiently. "I didn't want to leave Vigil's Keep; didn't want to leave you, but it was necessary. A little blood magic; a fire spell at the right moment, amid the chaos I knew Karl would think I perished. I left enough of my robe and of course there was the body Justice was inhabiting. Really not as hard as you'd think to fake your own death! Justice was only too happy to merge with me, we shared a common goal. I retrieved the Grimoire and began seeking the Old Gods. They called to me." He gave a twisted smile. "The primeval lyrium will keep them in my power, you'll see Anders. We will be gods among men. I'm sorry I misled you, but I was afraid if you knew about Justice you would turn from me."

"You sick sonofabitch!" Anders roared.

Jowan stared at Anders in surprise. "I'm doing this for us, for everything we suffered! Don't you understand, now Grace and the templar are out of the way and that bloody elf isn't tagging at your heel and the idiot prince is no longer in the picture we can be together."

Anders stared in horror as ice moved down his spine. "You incited the Crows against Zev. You somehow managed to get the Wardens to call for Alistair and send Nate into the Deep Roads. Damn you Jowan, where are Grace and Cullen?"

"You look so surprised Anders. Blood magic is so very powerful and I am not without friends." Jowan sighed. "I know you are upset, but Cullen is the enemy. He's a Templar. I don't blame you, he warped your thinking, pretended to love you. I know how badly you were hurt, how much you wanted to be loved. He took you from me, but that's over now. You're free Anders. Free of all of them." Anders felt tears stream down his cheeks, unable to speak. "Cullen's blood has enabled us to perform a particular rite and Grace will finally understand the true plight of mages." He smiled. "And of course once Tevinter are aware of the fate of their _Goddess_, they will bring all of their might down onto the Chantry. Tevinter will break upon Kirkwall and the Templars will fall before them and none will be shown mercy for they have never shown mercy to us."

Anders felt his knees buckle, Fenris catching him and holding him steady. He couldn't breathe and was starting to shake violently.

Hawke advanced on Jowan. "Where are they?"

Jowan's gaze returned to Anders. "Come with me Anders."

"I'd rather die!" Anders spat.

Jowan took a deep breath. "This has been a shock. You need time." Hawke was hurled back with tremendous force as Jowan's body was surrounded in ice blue aura. "YOU WILL JOIN ME."

They covered their eyes against the flash of light and when they could see, Jowan was gone. Anders pulled away from Fenris stumbling towards a doorway at the far end of the room. He yanked the door back and started down the stairs.

**xXx**

Cullen wondered if the room he was in was completely dark, or if he had lost his sight. The pain had dulled into a throb and the urge to sleep was increasing. He knew he was dying and almost laughed, if Sunshine had not released him he would not be losing his life. Cullen closed his eyes and began to pray, begging the Maker to let him see Anders and Grace one last time. He heard footsteps and shuddered, he had nothing left to give. He closed his eyes giving himself to the black void that rose up to swallow him.

Anders ran to the altar gripping Cullen searching for any sign that he still lived. There was a faint pulse and the tiniest flutter of his chest. "Cullen I lost you once; I'm not losing you again, wake up damn you!" Anders poured his healing magic into Cullen, long passed his endurance until he collapsed to his knees still clutching him. He felt a wave of regeneration and Marian took over.

"I know you're tired Cullen and it seems easier to just slip away, but we need you to come back. Anders needs you and Grace needs you." Her words soft and pleading.

Anders felt the wail of grief build in his throat choking him until he was a sobbing shivering mess clinging to Cullen begging him to come back. "Please don't leave me." He wept. "Not again."

Cullen slowly opened his eyes struggling to focus, his voice a tortured croak. "Anders?"

Anders scrambled to his feet gently caressing Cullen's cheek, pressing soft kisses to his forehead and lips. "Cullen. I'm here. It's going to be alright."

Cullen shuddered, struggling to raise his hand. Anders gently clasped his hand bringing it to rest against his cheek, pressing a soft kiss to Cullen's palm. "I'm glad I got to be with you ….. this time."

Anders gave a shuddering whimper, tightening his grip on Cullen's hand. "Cullen, I need you. Please stay with me."

Hot tears slipped down Cullen's cheeks. "I love you Anders."

"I'm not losing you!" Anders snarled. "Not because of that bastard. You have to fight to stay with us Cullen, please."

Cullen gave a rasping gasp, his body shuddering. Anders eyes widened as Cullen's grip on his hand loosened. Anders felt a rage so intense flow through him he thought his entire body would explode. He gritted his teeth and locked his eyes on Cullen, his body shaking with the intensity of the magic flowing through him. He felt Marian join him, her face strained with the effort of the spells they were weaving. Fenris allowed his markings to flare and to Anders astonishment gently moved his hand through Cullen's chest. Slowly he pumped Cullen's heart as his lyrium markings seemed to lend the mages strength. Cullen's body arched, his eyes opening wide. He was shaking as Fenris pulled away and Marian and Anders collapsed to their knees exhausted. Cullen's eyes closed as he was pulled into unconsciousness, but he was alive.

Anders gazed at Fenris in awe. "Thank you." He whispered.

Fenris nodded; his body shaking, Hawke holding him. "We should get Cullen to safety."

**xXx**

Grace woke in a small room that resembled more of a cell. Pain throbbed in her head reminding her to move slowly. Swinging her legs off the bed she tried to stretch her neck feeling a dead weight. Fingers reaching up in the semi dark she felt a collar around her neck.

A wave of panic washed over her before she forced herself to be calm, to remember what had happened. Trying to feel her magic she whimpered; it was there but distant, inaccessible. She realised the collar gave off a faint glow when she attempted to access her magic. it was clearly forged with the same runes the First Warden had used.

The door opened, light spilling into the room from the corridor beyond. "Well; well the great Grace Theirin, at last we meet. I am Knight Commander Meredith. Welcome to the rest of your life, however brief that may be."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I'd love to get your thoughts on the chapter so please review. _


	30. Unpleasant Truths

Malcolm was surprised to see Isabela and Merrill enter the mansion with Sebastian held between them. Initially he had thought he was hurt, but when Isabela shoved him to the floor he stopped short. "Isabela?"

"Our pious prince gave Cullen and Grace into the hands of that blood mage. The others have gone to try and find them before it's too late."

Malcolm felt the blood drain from his face, turning to the Prince who had remained on the floor. "Sebastian, what have you done?"

"I only wanted to make Marian happy."

"And you thought this would make her happy?"

"Anders is not right for her."

"And just who are you to decide that?"

"I could provide for her, protect her."

Malcolm shook his head in bewilderment. "Sebastian she does not love you and had made that clear to you before she ever met Anders." He knelt beside the Prince allowing his magic to flow, searching for anything that would explain this. He was almost relieved when he felt the trickle of something dark. He took the pendant, having to paralyse Sebastian to do so. "Primeval lyrium." He muttered in growing alarm; placing it in a spirit shield before they took Sebastian to the study, tying him to a chair. "Isabela, would you be so kind as to go and get Aveline?"

Isabela nodded and hurried back out of the door, giving Sebastian one more furious glance. Merrill sat on the stairs watching Sebastian with a worried expression on her youthful face.

Malcolm gazed at the pendant; he had only seen one of its kind before and knew the danger inherent within it. He shuddered at unwelcome memories of his friend sinking into madness. He had become twisted and dangerous and in the end only death had eased his suffering. Glancing at the young Prince, Malcolm hoped it wouldn't have to go that far with him. Though if Cullen or Grace were harmed, he doubted the Prince would last long against his children wrath.

Within twenty minutes Isabela had returned with a very angry Aveline. She didn't really know Grace and Cullen that well, but helping blood mages was something she didn't stand for. She towered over Sebastian as she demanded answers.

Sebastian had few answers to give; he looked at her in confusion and kept shaking his head as though trying to clear his thoughts, his eyes moving constantly to the pendant, now on the desk.

Malcolm rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I believe the amulet has been used to control him in a way. It does not excuse his actions, but it helps to explain them. I believe Jowan used Sebastian's feelings for Marian to influence him into helping him." He sighed deeply. "Useful to have a Prince under your command."

Aveline stood with her hands on her hips. "Maker what a mess."

Malcolm stood. "If you will excuse me, Merrill would you help me to prepare rooms just in case Cullen and Grace are injured?"

Merrill leapt to her feet grateful for something to do. "Of course." She glanced to Aveline and Isabela. "Will you be okay with him?"

Aveline smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine Merrill."

Isabela gave her a wink and made sure Sebastian saw her tap her dagger hilt lightly. He got the message and lowered his eyes.

**xXx**

Fenris shoved open the door as Hawke carried Cullen into the mansion, Malcolm having just finished off preparing some extra healing potions. Malcolm paled when he realised just how close Cullen was to dying. He was on a knife edge and one little stress could send him over the edge. Merrill had lit the fire in the room and warmth had spread through it, the window open slightly allowing in fresh air.

Cullen was laid gently on the bed; a sheen of sweat covering his body, his chest baring the mark of some kind of symbol that had been carved through flesh and muscle. He whimpered; hands clenching into fists as the darkness reached out to drag him down, the lingering of blood magic deep within the wounds. Malcolm knew blood magic; he had never practiced it, but he had studied it. To defeat something you had to understand it. As gently as he could he flooded Cullen's body with healing magic; watching wisps of red energy float away from his chest, evaporating into nothing as they lost contact with the flesh.

Anders watched in awe and revulsion as the blood magic was purged from Cullen's system. Finally they soaked bandages in healing herbs and bound his chest; Cullen's body could take no more magical intervention at present. Anders stayed by Cullen's side; holding his hand, talking softly, willing him to live.

**xXx**

Marian glared at Sebastian. She didn't care about the influence of the amulet; to her mind it had only warped his already unpleasant characteristics. She grabbed his throat; her eyes dark with rage, her words filled with menace. "I don't believe you Sebastian. Tell me where Grace is or so help me I will make your end very painful."

Sebastian's eyes widened with shock. "Marian please, I did this for us."

"There is no us!" She screamed in his face. "There never was an_ us_ and there will never be an _us_ and if Cullen or Grace die I will take Garrett's sword and drive it through your chest myself!"

Sebastian closed his eyes tears slipping down his cheeks. "Then kill me now, for life without you is torture."

Marian snarled and broke her grasp moving away from him. She was surprised when Aveline gripped her arm and gently pulled her to one side. "Aveline?"

"Marian you realise this is not your fault don't you?"

"Of course it's not my fault, it's Sebastians!" She hissed, but she knew Aveline knew her better than that and Marian sank onto the stairs shivering. "Aveline why did I kiss him?" She gave a wretched sob. "I've brought all of this on us, but I thought I made it more than clear I didn't want anything between us." She shook her head and swallowed thickly.

Aveline gently patted her hand. "If not Sebastian, Jowan would have found someone else to lure them away. One kiss in the heat of the moment does not give grounds for this Marian. Blood magic is a terrible thing, I almost feel sorry for him."

"Well I don't." Marian spat. "He is so sanctimonious, preaching about the Maker and all the while he is plotting and scheming to hurt our friends."

"Given the circumstances I will take Sebastian to the cells where he can't do any more damage. We have a certain amount of experience with substance withdrawal so we can handle it, you will have enough to do with caring for Cullen and finding Grace."

"And Nathaniel." Marian said quietly. She remembered only too well Grace's desperation to leave and find her friend.

Aveline shook her head. "Maker this is a mess."

**xXx**

Marian quietly entered the bedroom to see Anders curled on the floor; Cullen's hand clasped in his, pressed to his face. He glanced up as she moved to his side, wrapping her arms around him. "He'll make it Anders."

"He has to." Anders voice trembling and thick with tears.

"You need to sleep."

"I'll sleep when he wakes."

Marian smiled gently and moved over a comfortable chair and pulled a reluctant Anders into it covering him with a blanket. She snuggled in beside him and they both clasped Cullen's hand. She pressed a soft kiss to Anders temple. "You sleep and I'll watch over you both."

Anders felt a lump swell in his throat and leaned his head on her shoulder, his heart aching. "What if they all die?" He turned to her, his eyes red with tears. "Marian we need to find Grace. Maker we still need to get to Nate!"

"Hawke and Varric are speaking with every contact they have, we will find her and we will find Nate I promise."

Anders gave a shuddering sigh before nestling closer. Marian was the light in the darkness that had descend around him and he was terrified that if she went from him he would be lost.

**xXx**

Anders woke startled at the slam of a door and glanced to Cullen. He was still unconscious though his breathing was easier and his cheeks did not look as pale as they had. He still held his hand and almost smiled at the reassuring presence of Marian pressed against him. He shifted slightly, her head raising as she blinked sleepily.

"Sorry, must have dozed off." She mumbled.

"Thought I heard the door."

Marian stretched and gently squeezed Cullen's hand, pressing a soft kiss to Anders forehead. "I'll check it out." She slipped out of the room and was surprised to see Carver move into the study. She hurried into the room, startled to see her father looking pale. Her eyes widened. "Is it Bethany?"

Carver turned startled and shook his head. "Bethany is fine Marian."

"Then what is it?"

Carver sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Marian, Grace is in the Gallows."

Marian paled and took a step back, clutching the chair at the desk to steady herself. The Knight Commander had been very public about what she would do to Grace if she ever caught her and Marian felt her legs give way, Carver darting forward to catch her. "Maker she'll kill her."

Carver shook his head. "No, at least not right away. She wants to make an example of her to the other mages."

They turned as the door slammed shut and a furious Hawke entered with Varric and Fenris. "How can someone just vanish?" He roared. "No-one knows a damned thing!" He hesitated when he saw Carver. His face paled, his hand gripping the doorframe to steady himself. A low moan left his lips. A range of expletives pouring from his mouth before he turned to Varric. "Where's the one place we haven't bloody looked!"

Varric glanced to Carver realising only too well what his presence meant. "It might be a social visit." He muttered half-heartedly.

"Grace is in the Gallows." Carver turned to the fire, his voice so low as though he was speaking only for himself. "She is wearing a collar that prevents her from accessing her magic." He turned to them once more, barely acknowledging their stunned faces. "The Knight Commander intends to put her through the Harrowing with the collar still on. No mage can survive the Harrowing without access to their magic!"

"How long do we have?" Hawke's tone was harsh, demanding.

"A week at most. Maybe not even that."

"Why the wait?" Confusion causing a deep frown on Malcolm's face. "Surely she would want to put Grace through the Harrowing sooner rather than later."

Carver shook his head. "As I've said this collar makes it impossible for Grace to access her magic and apparently if she tries it will be very painful. The Knight Commander wishes her to participate in lectures."

"How in the Void can she participate?" Marian snarled.

Fenris shook his head. "The Knight Commander is making a show of her power. Proving to the mages that she is more powerful than them. Tactics worthy of any Magister."

They glanced up as Anders moved towards them, face pale with anxiety. "She's in the Gallows?" He slumped onto the stairs his head in his hands, grateful when Marian moved to his side. "How could Jowan do this?"

Carver gazed at him wearily. "I'm sorry Anders, but I came here so we could figure a way to get her out. The Harrowing is not the only issue. If Grace survives that; which given the circumstances is doubtful, the Knight Commander will do whatever it takes to break her before …... before making her tranquil."

Anders eyes blazed as he got to his feet, fists clenched. "She will never break her!"

Carver stared at him with pity. "She always breaks mages."

"She won't break Grace!"

Marian wrapped her arms around him realising that he didn't quite believe his own words. "We'll get her out."

Anders glared at Carver, all of his hate pouring out towards the one Templar in the room. "Why are you really here? You're a Templar, what do you care?"

Carver was startled by the venom in Anders words, but understood the reason for it. "Anders I may be a Templar, but that does not mean I agree with everything they do." He clenched his fists and turned to the fire. "I wish I'd never joined the bloody Order." He whispered bitterly. "I wish we had just broken Bethany out, forced her to leave and fled Kirkwall." Hawke moved over to his brother gripping his shoulder; wincing as Carver shrugged away the contact, his eyes turning to Anders. "I can't protect her like I can Bethany; Maker even that is getting harder, we have to get them out."

Malcolm moved over to his youngest son and gripped his arms. "Carver, what do you mean it's getting harder to protect Bethany?"

Carver paled and shivered. "Look, just find a way to get them both out. I'll do whatever you need me to do." He pulled away from his father. "I should go." He suddenly seemed more an old man, than someone in his prime.

Hawke felt anxiety for his siblings pound against his chest, clawing at his insides. "Carver, what in the Void is going on?" He moved back towards his brother, freezing as Carver shrank from him. "Carver?"

Carver met his brother's stare and crumbled; his words spoken in panic, an admission he had never intended to give. "If I'm not there Bethany will not be left alone tonight."

Marian gave a sharp hiss, the men staring at him in horror. "That's why you haven't been coming home?" Marian moved towards him and pulled him tight to her, feeling his resistance. "Carver." Her voice trembled.

Carver pulled away, his adams apple bobbing wildly as he struggled to suppress the wail of grief clawing at his throat, his eyes burning from unshed tears. He backed away as though Marian burned. Marian went after him followed by Hawke; the twins pulling their younger sibling into a tight hold between them, denying him retreat until his resistance failed and he slumped against them, tears falling hard, strangled sobs tearing from his throat. "I can't ….. I …."

Malcolm moved to his family, tenderly pulling Carver into his arms as his son continued to sob. "Forgive me Carver, I had no idea the strain this would put on you."

Carver pulled back slightly when he gained control of himself, forcing himself to meet his father's gaze. "I wanted to do it; I would never let Bethany be in that place alone, but she won't leave, no matter how much I beg her. I can't keep them away from her forever. There are only a few Templars I trust, one by one those of us suspected of sympathising with mages are …." He shuddered and stopped. "That's not important, please just figure out a way to get them out and tell me what I need to do." Carver glanced up and was startled by the compassion in Anders eyes. He needed to explain; confess, anything that would ease the darkness he was surrounded by. "It .. it wasn't always like this. When I first joined it seemed about protecting mages and rooting out blood magic, but it became progressively about dominating mages." He raked his fingers through his hair. "Knight Captain Alrik and his elite squad are the worst. They have become completely sadistic. They enjoy hurting mages and those Templars who go against them end up disappearing." He lowered his eyes in shame. "Those of us helping the mage resistance were targeted. They didn't know of our involvement, but they suspected our sympathies lay with the mages. At first it was just endless interrogations; some violence but nothing we couldn't handle, but then it became about testing us." He clenched his fists. "Making us take part in making mages tranquil and those who refused were branded traitor. We never saw them again." He couldn't help the sobs that broke from his lips. "I couldn't leave Bethany in that place alone, so I did what they wanted me to do. I can still see Callum's face; the terror, his eyes pleading with me not to make him tranquil. It chills me every time I see him."

Malcolm gently squeezed his shoulder. "Carver why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't take the risk of putting you and Marian in danger. The Knight Commander already has you in her sights, I wasn't about to add fuel to her fire."

"So you stopped coming home." Marian murmured dismally.

"Yes. I didn't know how else to protect you."

Marian moved over and hugged Carver ignoring his soft protests. "I should be protecting you." She murmured into his hair.

Carver gave up the pretence and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't know if you can." He whispered.

Malcolm felt his heart clench at his son's words. "I think it's time we took Grace up on her offer and returned home."

For the first time Carver's eyes lit up. He moved to his father and clung to him as he had not done since he was a young boy. "Thank you." He whispered. "I'm sorry about the other mages, but I can't do this anymore I just can't."

Marian felt determination harden her; no matter what happened they were getting Bethany, Carver and Grace out of the Circle, even if she had to kill every other Templar to do it.

**xXx**

Anders stared at the orb gazing at the soft pink flicker. Hunter whined and nudged his hand when he didn't move. The pink faded, but moments later flared to life again. With trembling hands Anders picked up the orb and activated it, Sunshine's face coming into view.

"I thought you were never going to answer!" There was an edge of concern to her voice. "I wanted to try and catch you before you entered the Deep Roads." Anders remained silent, robbed of speech as his throat constricted. "Anders? What's happened?"

Taking a deep breath Anders forced himself to speak. "Cullen has been severely injured. He was tricked and Jowan used him for some kind of blood ritual. He …. he died but we managed to bring him back, Marian and Fenris and myself." He was shivering; his eyes bloodshot and tears began to pool. "He's unconscious, but looks a little better and his pulse is stronger."

Sunshine felt as though she had been stabbed in the heart. "Anders."

"We are at the Hawke estate. Malcolm is a gifted healer and he was able to deal with the side effects of the blood magic performed."

"Anders."

"He... he..."

"Anders!"

Anders met Sunshine's eyes and seeing the love and compassion on her face broke down. "I almost lost him." Deep sobs clawed at his chest making him struggle for each breath. "If Marian and Fenris hadn't been there he would be dead. I can't …. I can't lose him again."

Sunshine wished she was there to hold the distraught mage. "Cullen is strong Anders, and he sounds like he is in good hands." She clasped her hands so he wouldn't see her tremble.

Anders nodded giving another hiccupping sob. "Grace was also tricked. Sunshine she's in the Circle!"

Sunshine felt the world tilt. It was horrifying enough that Cullen was severely injured, but the thought of Grace in the Circle under the direct control of a Knight Commander who was out to prove herself chilled her soul. "How?"

Anders angrily wiped the tears from his face. "Sebastian was wearing one of those bloody amulets. Jowan was controlling him. He tricked Cullen and then Grace into following him. Sunshine I don't know what to do. Cullen is …. he's ….." He couldn't continue, letting himself weep. When he finally managed to gain control of himself again he explained to Sunshine about the collar. Her look was murderous. "I don't know how we are going to get Grace out and we still need to find Nate. Sunshine I'm scared, what if …... what if we lose them all." He began to sob again. "Zevran and Alistair could already be dead, not to mention the others."

"Anders, I know this is difficult but you have to be strong."

Anders shook the orb as Sunshine's face began to flicker. "Sunshine?"

"The orb just cracked a little, I will get Wade to fix it. In the meantime do what you can. I trust your judgement and Anders, stay safe."

Anders stared at the clear orb and tucked it back into his pack, wiping his eyes and crossing the hall to Cullen's room. He knelt by the bed clasping his hand. "Maker if ever I needed your guidance now would be the time. Give me some hint at the right path."

Anders sank into a disturbed sleep; Grace and Nathaniel screaming for his help, Cullen bleeding to death at his feet.


	31. The Chase

Night had fallen and with it came a chill wind and icy rain. It was swiftly followed by thunder that raged across the sky and lightning that seemed to stab at the earth as though the Maker himself was taking out his frustration. The tents had not survived the violent wind and Zevran and Coren had sought shelter in a small cave on Sundermount. The wood was too sodden to light a fire and they made a miserable sight huddled beneath what blankets they had to stave off the numbing cold. Their journey towards Kirkwall had been plagued by bandits and mercenaries and while this had lined their pockets with money and the addition of an interesting weapon or two, it had added an inexcusable delay to getting to their destination.

Coren glanced about the cave looking for something, anything they could burn. "We need heat Zevran, the night will be too cold without a fire."

"What do you suggest my friend?"

Coren glanced around in annoyance. "I'm thinking about burning my clothes at this point!"

Zevran couldn't help chuckling. "Come Coren; as much as you wandering around naked would be delightful, it seems a rather drastic solution, combined body heat would be just as effective."

Coren flushed. "Oh." He hesitated and then scooted over to Zevran and snuggled under his blanket, wrapping his around their legs, trembling slightly at the contact with Zevran's body.

Zevran shifted slightly to make them more comfortable and settled back, feeling warmth slowly move to his extremities.

Coren snuggled closer, Zevran's chest was like a furnace and he soaked up the warmth happily.

"There my friend is this not better and tomorrow you will have clothes to wear." He smiled at Coren's mumbled reply that sounded sleepy and made little sense. "By tomorrow night we shall reach Kirkwall." His thoughts turned dark, imagining the moment his blade would sink through flesh. This time Jowan would not escape death and Anders would be safe.

**xXx**

Nuncio glanced up to the small cave; but thought better of it, the former Crow had dodged them at every turn and he was determined to get ahead of him. They struggled on through the storm, slipping on the sodden ground. What was left of the snow was washed away, before Nuncio gave a growl as hailstones began to fall. Finally they admitted defeat and made up their camp beneath an overhang of rock. Nuncio was convinced they were ahead of Zevran and as he glanced around he realised it was the perfect spot for an ambush.

**xXx**

Coren was not at all eager to move the following morning, they were a tangle of limbs and blankets and he was content and warm. They had kept four hourly watches and still the hail assaulted the ground. "We could stay here for the day." Coren murmured hopefully as Zevran nudged him to get up.

"I have a mage to kill Coren and I do not wish to waste any time."

Coren sighed, shivering as Zevran pulled the blanket from him. "Fine, but if I'm ill by the time we reach your mage you can kill him by yourself." He grumbled, hurrying to put on his clothes and armour.

"If you are ill my dear Coren, I will be certain to nurse you back to health."

Coren glanced over his shoulder, giving Zevran an almost predatory look. "Promise?"

Zevran chuckled. "Indeed."

Coren grinned and tied his pack, now that would be worth getting ill for. He pulled his cloak tightly around him and grimaced feeling the cold wet that still clung to it. "Come on lets get this mage of yours. Keep a sharp eye, Nuncio passed us last night and the man loves his ambushes."

Zevran smiled. "Ah Nuncio, he is a tiresome man."

"A skilled fighter Zevran, I don't intend to lose you because you underestimated him!"

Zevran nodded his expression serious. "I will be on my guard."

**xXx**

They had been walking for barely two hours when they came across the ambush. Coren eased himself over the rock face and slit the throat of the look out. He signalled to Zevran who inched towards the appearance of a camp, while Coren flitted across the rocks above. Zevran used the hail to his advantage appearing like a ghost and grabbing the stunned Crow, dragging him backwards and giving him a quick death.

"Zevran." Nuncio called. "I know you are out there. Perhaps you should come out before I get bored and simply slit this whelp's throat."

Zevran made a show of hesitating, seeing Coren held in his grip. Coren caught his eye and winked, twisting his body sharply and driving his foot into Nuncio's knee. Zevran sprinted across the campsite, his daggers sinking into the Crow that loomed up trying to grab him. Coren tore himself from Nuncio and sank his blade into the Crow beside him. Nuncio ran off into the gloom and Coren and Zevran fought against the last two of his men, Zevran hissing as a blade sliced across his arm, his elbow driving into the throat of his assailant, crushing his windpipe. Coren drove the heel of his palm against the nose of the man looming towards him, slipping on the mud and sending them both sprawling to the ground. He glanced up and saw Nuncio in the shadows, his eyes fixed on Zevran. Coren saw the glint of a blade, Zevran facing in the other direction. He scrambled to his feet yelling as he grabbed Zevran and dragged him to the ground. Zevran hit the mud and glared as he caught sight of Nuncio; he leapt to his feet and tore after him, rain dancing on steel as he readied his daggers.

Nuncio slipped into the shadows, as adept as Zevran in that respect and vanished. Zevran hissed in frustration and returned to the campsite his eyes moving to Coren who was leaning awkwardly against a tree, his face pale. Zevran skidded through the mud and sank to his knees beside him. "Coren?"

Coren raised his eyes slowly and gave a shuddering breath. "Your nursing skills might be needed sooner than I would wish."

Zevran narrowed his eyes and inched closer seeing the dagger embedded just below his shoulder blade. "Braska!" He helped Coren towards the rocky overhang where they would be sheltered from the worst of the weather. He grabbed their packs and hunted for their first aid supplies. "This will hurt."

Coren nodded; gritting his teeth, fists clenched as Zevran removed the blade. White lights danced before his eyes as agonising pain ripped through him. He slumped forward shuddering violently as Zevran tended to the wound.

Zevran had been tending wounds since before his mother had died, but he was still grateful for all that Anders had taught him. He carefully cleaned the wound, helping Coren to drink a healing potion as he began the unpleasant process of stitching it. Coren finally let out a low whimper of pain, unable to hold it in any longer. Zevran pulled him gently into his arms when he had finished, murmuring soothingly. "You know you didn't have to go this far just to get me to nurse you."

Coren gave a choked laugh, tensing his body as pain shot through him. "Well you weren't taking the hint any other way." He hissed out a breath as his body spasmed.

"Coren I know you are in pain, but we cannot stay here. I do not know how many are with Nuncio. You mentioned a Dalish clan near here."

"Just west of here I think. I'll find them; you need to get to Kirkwall."

Zevran gently tilted Coren's face until their eyes locked. "Coren listen to me, I am not leaving you do you understand me?" Coren nodded, trying to look away from him, shame colouring his cheeks. Zevran smiled warmly. "Come my friend. Let us seek shelter with the Dalish, we have time yet to find our mage."

Coren allowed himself to be helped to his feet; Zevran's body holding him upright, his lilting voice speaking softly to keep him focused.

Nuncio watched from the shadows and smiled. He would reach Kirkwall by nightfall and tomorrow he would seek out the Champion. Zevran would finally meet his match.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _

_I really enjoy writing scenes with Zev and Coren. So close to Kirkwall and yet so far!_


	32. Brutality

Grace was rudely awoken by a Templar pounding on her door demanding she get dressed. With a groan she sat up feeling as though she had just gone to sleep. She had been disturbed by chilling nightmares and felt exhausted. The first few hours of her return to consciousness had been spent torturing herself about what had happened to Cullen, terrified that he had been killed. She was afraid for Anders and prayed there was some good left in Jowan that would prevent him from hurting his childhood friend. She wept for Nathaniel and hoped the others would go and find him. She had put little thought to her own predicament, numbing herself to the fear that threatened to shatter her.

A young elven mage who introduced herself as Tes arrived moments later as she was pulling on a blue robe she had been instructed by Meredith she was to wear. She was grateful that she had not been wearing her Wild robes as her clothes had been confiscated. She had shuddered as she remembered being made to undress in front of Meredith and the two leering Templars before the cell door was slammed shut. The click of the lock had been almost reassuring. Tes led her to the small washroom where she quickly freshened up along with all of the other female mages. The whole experience left her nervous; there was no talking, not even whispers. They cleaned themselves in a fearful silence, and Grace noticed they were trying to cover up a multitude of bruises. Grace felt her anger begin to boil.

Tes took her on a brief tour of her new 'home'. The corridors were dark and dismal as were the rooms they studied in. There were several lecture rooms and a library. She continued walking along the corridor to an area that was well lit and seemed quite inviting.

Tes gripped her arm and pulled her back. "Don't ever go in there, that's the Templar area and strictly off limits to mages."

Grace wanted to ask more questions, but she held her tongue at Tes's agitation and allowed herself to be pulled into the dining hall. Tes directed her to a seat and moved away to another part of the hall.

Grace stared at the slop they were expected to eat. She thought of Safeguard and its colourful and comforting rooms, the sound of laughter in the corridors and classrooms and the feeling of joy that seemed to now be part of the building itself. Grace cautiously glanced at her fellow mages and felt herself cringe; they were pale, eyes almost as dull and lifeless as the tranquil, their bodies and minds beaten into submission. _We have to get out of here. _

**xXx**

Grace could barely concentrate; Enchanter Lyaiss was terminally boring, his voice was monotone and he was clearly uninterested. Years in the circle had left him without hope and by the time his lecture on the theory of healing magic was completed all of the mages felt a sense of despair. Added to that having two Templars stood by the door watching them was enough to inspire misery in itself. He was replaced by Enchanter Soloria for the following two lectures. Grace forced herself to pay attention. The first lecture regarded the theory of elemental magic and the second lecture was of a more practical nature.

Soloria pulled Grace in front of everyone to test her abilities. Grace saw the pity in her eyes and felt her anger burn. "Perhaps you could start with a fire ball."

"How exactly do you propose I summon magic into being when I have a collar around my neck with the specific purpose of denying me access to my magic?"

The students shifted uncomfortably, glancing nervously towards the Templars. Soloria bit her lip in agitation. "Perhaps you could simply try."

Grace knew then that she was a lesson to the other mages. With a deep sigh she lifted her hand and visualised a flame. The pain was astonishing; radiating from her neck, driving upwards as though piercing her skull. She gritted her teeth refusing to scream as the sensation of liquid fire rolled down her spine, her legs buckling, her hands splayed out in front of her to break her fall. She was aware of the Templars snickering and the horrified looks of the Enchanter and other mages. Grace clenched her fists and forced herself back to her feet. She raised her hand again calling on her flame; her knees buckling, a strangled cry hissed through clenched teeth. The Templars stopped snickering as she forced herself back to her feet raising her hand for the third time. She closed her eyes and tried to force passed the barrier; but she was denied and collapsed again, hot tears burning her eyes.

Soloria sank to her knees. "Stop. Please Grace stop. I'm sorry."

Grace allowed Soloria to help her back to her chair; she would never have made it otherwise. Her whole body was burning and bursting with sharp pains that left her shaking and holding herself tight against the spasms. Her anger began to transform to hatred.

**xXx**

Grace was barely aware of the rest of the lesson, ignoring the curious looks of her fellow mages and the penetrating stares of the Templars. She jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder, looking up and seeing a familiar face.

Bethany smiled and squeezed her shoulder gently, helping Grace to her feet. "We are just going to take a quick trip to the infirmary." Bethany's tone was gentle.

Grace allowed herself to be guided, trying to stop shivering as her body screamed in pain. Grace was aware that whispers followed her and she wanted to curl up in her room and sleep she felt so exhausted. Bethany led her up a flight of stairs and down to the end of a long corridor. Grace couldn't help thinking she was glad she wasn't bleeding, she would be dead by the time they got there. She sat on the bed Bethany directed her too and watched as she moved away to talk to the attending mage.

Malick introduced himself with a smile and clasped her hand. Grace felt her body relax as the soothing healing magic flowed through her. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"I'd like you to rest a little while, Bethany will stay with you."

Bethany pulled up a chair as Grace relaxed on the bed, watching as her eyes blinked sleepily. "It was brave, what you did in the lecture." Her voice little more than a whisper.

"It was foolish." Grace murmured, her body still protesting. She shifted trying to ease her discomfort.

Bethany realised she was still in pain and sought to distract her. "We usually have a couple of hour's free time after evening meal before this place is locked down."

"What do you do?"

"Mainly we just go to the library, safety in numbers."

Grace glanced at her horrified, all thoughts of sleep vanishing. "Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't."

"How do you stay here?"

"I stay to try and help my fellow mages, but it just gets worse. Thank you for your help with our last escapees." She whispered. "It was becoming disheartening to see those who escaped caught so quickly."

Grace smiled. "My pleasure. They all took the Joining and became Wardens."

Bethany stared at her startled. "I never imagined them doing that."

Grace sighed. "I can't wait to get back to Safeguard." Grace answered Bethany's many questions about the school; enjoying the flicker of delight beginning to warm her eyes, noticing Malick was also paying attention to their conversation.

"It sounds like a dream."

"It's not always easy, but we are steadily gaining support. Bethany this is no way to live."

Bethany glanced towards Malick with longing, her look mirrored in his returning gaze. "I know. It's sometimes hard to remember another way."

Grace bit her lip. "Bethany we have to get out of here."

"We'll get you out Grace, but I cannot leave my fellows."

Grace shook her head. "You misunderstand me Bethany. I have no intention of any of us staying here."

Bethany stared in astonishment. "You can't be serious."

"What's the alternative? I couldn't live with myself knowing I had my freedom and the rest of you were trapped here. I'm not leaving here without every other mage."

**xXx**

Lunch was as dismal affair as breakfast had been no talking and Templars stalking the room and blocking the doorways. Bethany and Malick looked pale and Grace was about to ask them what was wrong when they were all herded out into a central courtyard. Bethany actually whimpered and Malick gripped her hand tightly before putting some distance between them.

Grace's hatred of Circle jumped to a whole new level. Knight Captain Alrik dragged out one of the older male mages Bethany whispering his name was Urian and he was forced to stand in a circle of five Templars. He was pale; but stood upright, his fists clenched. The Templars proceeded to practice on him; using Holy Smites and Silence to cripple him, leaving him gasping on the floor. He was dragged to a corner and another mage was selected. Kaleb; Tarohne, Corinthis and Mia all suffered the same treatment. Grace had moved to try and stop them; but Bethany had gripped her wrist, restraining her with begging eyes. Grace was furious and felt completely helpless. They were broken up after that, the five mages taken to the infirmary.

Once back in the library Bethany glared at Grace. "Are you insane?" She hissed. "What were you going to do, take on every Templar by yourself?"

Grace was enraged. "Something needs to be done."

"I've been in the circle since I was five." Malick said bitterly. "At least you had your freedom for this length of time."

"I've had a few run ins with the Templars before this." Grace muttered.

"I'm sure being chased was a great trial for you." Malick astonished himself with his tone of bitterness.

Grace glared at Malick. "You have no idea what the Templars did to me." She hissed fiercely. "You don't have to be in the circle for them to be vicious bastards!" Grace caught herself and forced herself to calm down at the startled look on Malick's face.

"I...I'm sorry." He was glancing at Bethany, clearly unsure what to do.

"No I'm sorry; this place just has me a little on edge." They were silent for a while; Grace watching the Templars until they were moved on for their final lecture of the day.

**xXx**

Grace was sitting in the library in the spare time before curfew turning her attention to the vast amount of books. A lot of them she couldn't comprehend, so she started with those she could at least understand the language of. She had curled up in a corner reading about the fraternities when a young boy of about eleven wandered over to her.

"Hi."

Grace smiled as he bit his lip and looked at his shoes. "Hi, I'm Grace."

The boy flushed then grinned. "I'm Daniel."

"What are you reading Daniel?"

The boy shrugged seeming surprised he had the book in his hand. "It was just so the Templars didn't stop me coming over."

Grace nodded. "So, why did you want to come over?"

"You're different to the other mages here."

Grace raised an eyebrow. "The collar kind of gives it away doesn't it."

He nodded; flushing slightly, running his hand through his short black hair. "The Templars are watching us all, but they watch you more."

Grace suppressed a shudder. "I'll be careful."

"Promise?"

Grace was startled by the concern of the boy. "I promise. Daniel, how long have you been in the circle?"

"The Templars brought me here when I was seven." His voice was sad as he sat down next to her; his eyes downcast, the Templars having moved out of sight to the other side of the library. "I lived with my mother, well with my adoptive mother." Grace was a little surprised but remained silent, she felt hugely drawn to the young boy at her side. "My father died before I was born and I guess my real mother didn't want me."

Grace wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he snuggled closer to her, it seemed the most natural act in the world. The sat quietly like that for a while, until Daniel gave a soft whimper and moved away from her as two more Templars entered the library. He gave a small sigh and walked away, re-joining his group. His parting look left an ache in Grace and only when he was out of her line of sight did she return to reading. She was so absorbed in her book she didn't notice when the younger mages left, nor did Grace notice the predatory look of one of the Templars as he followed them out.

**xXx**

Grace was walking towards her room as the curfew neared, when she heard sobbing. She followed the noise; her eyes widening to see Daniel in the hands of Ser Mevan, blood was streaming from a cut on his forehead and he was pinned against the wall. Grace felt rage burn through her and no amount of restraint could have held her back. "Templar get your hands off him." She hissed.

Ser Maven span around, loosening his grip on Daniel as he faced her. "This is none of your concern mage!" He hissed.

"It is my concern when you are hurting children."

"Ha! You are property of the Chantry now, ours to do with as we see fit. You are all tainted and must be punished accordingly!" He gripped Grace's wrist. "You'll come to understand that!" He gasped as she wrenched her wrist from his grasp.

"Power has clearly corrupted you Templar, now step away from the boy."

Ser Maven grinned wickedly. "Maybe I'll leave the boy alone tonight." He leered at her. "Maybe you could persuade me."

"It would be my pleasure." Grace clenched her fist; her knuckles impacting with his jaw sending him backwards into the wall. He stared at her in shock. _That'll teach you for hurting children you bastard_. She took Daniel's hand and guided him out of the room. He gripped her hand so tightly it hurt. They headed to the infirmary her heart pounding.

Daniel was crying quietly by her side, apologizing over and over again until Grace stopped them and knelt in front of him. "I'm sorry." He mumbled again, wiping his sleeve across his face.

Grace squeezed his hand gently. "Daniel you have nothing to be sorry for."

"You should have just let him do what he wanted." He whispered miserably. "He'll hurt you now."

Grace felt her heart scream in pain for him. "Daniel listen to me, no one has the right to hurt you. Templars are supposed to be in a protective role, but some forget that. He has no right to hurt you, do you understand?" Daniel just looked at her. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." Daniel said nothing, staring instead at his shoes. Grace squeezed his hand again and hurried them along the corridor.

Malick glanced at them when they entered, immediately tending to Daniel's head wound. He sat him on the bed with a drink and pulled Grace to one side. She was startled when she felt his healing magic and realised that her knuckles were burst. "I'm assuming you had a run in with a Templar on Daniel's behalf."

"I couldn't just let that Templar hurt him!"

Malick smiled. "It's a shame we don't have more of you."

Grace flushed and smiled. "I'm going to get my ass kicked aren't I?"

Malick sighed. "Well whoever it was won't be happy that's for sure."

"It was Ser Maven." Daniel muttered dismally.

Grace noticed Malick pale. "That bad huh?"

"Perhaps if you go to Orsino, he may be able to mediate on your behalf."

Grace turned as Daniel began to softly cry again and sat on the bed next to him wrapping her arms around him. "Whatever happens it's not your fault Daniel."

He quietened after a while and Grace took him back to his room, checking the room before he gave her a watery smile and closed the door. Grace sighed and followed Malick's directions, making her way to Orsino's office feeling it only fair that she warn the First Enchanter of what she had done.

**xXx**

Orsino glanced at her from behind his desk and smiled indicating a seat. "My apologies for not seeing you when you arrived; there were matters that apparently required my immediate attention." He sighed softly. "How may I help you?"

Grace winced. "I'm afraid I may have added to your burdens First Enchanter."

Orsino gazed at her and closed his eyes momentarily. "Please, in the privacy of this office you may call me Orsino. Now, tell me." He listened to Grace's explanation in silence, feeling his heart sink. "You understand the danger you are in." He whispered. "The Knight Commander wishes to make a show of you and you are playing right into her hands."

"The Templar was assaulting a child."

Orsino rubbed his forehead. "Things have been going from bad to worse for some time. The Knight Commander sees blood magic everywhere and she sees you as a direct threat to the Chantry. I am doing what I can to keep her from you, but there is little I can do." Orsino shifted uncomfortably. "The collar, is it painful?"

"Excruciating if I try to use magic."

Orsino hissed in anger, slamming his palms against the table top. "She goes too far!"

"It doesn't have to be this way Orsino. Is there anything that will make the Knight Commander see sense?"

"Time for talk is fast leaving us I fear. The Knight Commander will likely publicly punish you for assaulting the Templar."

Grace swallowed hard. "Just what I need." She muttered. "Would it be possible for you to get a message to the Champion and let him know I am here?"

Orsino nodded. "Of course, now return to your room and I shall see what I can do to head off this situation. May the Maker watch over you Grace."

"And you Orsino."

**xXx**

The Knight Commander gazed at her reflection and smiled broadly. The news that Grace had assaulted one of her Templars had thrilled her, giving her the perfect excuse to continue to break the mage. Meredith could barely suppress the sigh of delight as Grace was pushed into her office. It was nearing midnight and she along with the rest of the mages had been dragged from their beds. "It seems you have yet to learn that you can no longer do as you wish mage. How dare you strike a Templar."

"He was attacking a child!"

"He said the boy was practicing forbidden magic, you're lucky we do not make him tranquil."

Grace clenched her fists and glared at Meredith. "He is a child. Are you completely blind to the actions of your Templars, or do you allow them to do these things so you can do them? Perhaps you lead by example." Grace hissed in pain as Meredith gripped her face, pressing painfully on her jaw.

"I think it's time you had another lesson."

Grace had her hands chained behind her back and was dragged out to the small courtyard within the compound the mages were allowed to walk in. She was kicked to her knees aware that mages were being awakened from sleep to witness whatever was going to happen to her. She caught Orsino's eye, his rage barely concealed and steeled herself against what was to come.

Meredith stood above her, her face cold and devoid of emotion. "I will not have disobedience!" She commanded. "This mage attacked a Templar. Now she will face her punishment. Ser Maven."

Grace glared at Meredith. "And what is his punishment for attacking a mage?"

Meredith gave her a cold look. "He was doing his duty."

Grace met her look with one just as icy. "As was I." Grace glanced to Ser Maven and was surprised to see he looked a little fearful. She gave a sharp intake of breath as the back of her robe was ripped open. Grace sat back on her calves knowing if she remained on her knees she was going to take a nosedive into the cobblestones, as it was that would probably still happen. She braced herself and bit into her lip as the first lash struck.

_Grace kept her eyes fixed on the horizon, her lip freely bleeding as her father's belt struck her shoulders. She was twelve and had committed some misdemeanour her father had never bothered to enlighten her with. As the leather struck her shoulders again and again Grace floated away. Vaguely aware of the sticky wet against her back, she stared at the blue of the sky and the startling green of the trees. He only stopped when she passed out._

Grace snapped back to herself feeling the same wet trickle and was almost startled to realise she wasn't twelve and it wasn't her father hitting her. Ser Mevran was red faced, panting as he continued to lacerate her back. Grace never uttered a whimper. Finally he stopped and the Knight Commander knelt down before her, tilting her chin so their eyes met. Grace kept her mask in place though the burn of her back and the sensation of ripped flesh was sending her into shock.

"I will break you." She whispered. "One way, or another." She stood motioning to her Templars. "A week in solitary let her think about her actions."

Carver moved forward and along with Marie pulled Grace to her feet and guided her towards the lower cells. "Makers breath Grace you've been here one day!" Carver hissed under his breath.

Grace didn't dare speak, pain shooting through her in stabbing waves. She gritted her teeth as they moved down the stairs, each movement jarring her body. Once in the cell Marie moved to another room and Grace turned to her friend, ignoring the pain in her panic to get news. "Carver do you know what has happened with Cullen?"

"Cullen is alive and recovering."

Grace swallowed hard. "Recovering from what?"

"They used him in some kind of blood ritual."

Grace felt as though her heart had been ripped from her chest, deciding whatever happened Jowan was going to die. "Is Anders ….." Her throat constricted painfully.

"Anders is understandably distressed."

"What about Nate?"

"My brother will do what he can."

Grace nodded, falling silent as the Templar returned with water and salve and began tending to her back. She hissed in pain; Carver moving to hold her upright, wincing himself as her fingers bit into his arms. Grace hissed out a stream of expletives that astonished even Carver.

Marie bit her lip and leaned close to Grace's ear, partially to distract her. "Thank you for defending Daniel." She shivered at Grace's suspicious look. "He's my son, not that he knows and the other Templars don't either."

Grace forced herself to speak. "Why tell me?"

"Because I know who you are Grace and I want to help you help us."

Grace watched her cautiously. "Help you do what?"

"It's going to the Void here. We are all in danger and …." She glanced to Carver nervously who nodded. "I'm hoping you will at the very least accept the children into Safeguard."

Grace stared at her startled and then glanced to Carver, seeing the same tentative hope in his eyes. Grace let out a low breath. "Safeguard's doors are open to all; that includes Templars, but if we are going to do this we need to do it fast, the children at the very least need to be gone before those Magisters get here."

Carver and Marie stared at her startled. "What Magisters?" They asked in unison.

**xXx**

Hawke re-read the note from Orsino before returning to the study, all eyes fixed on him. "Grace has been put into solitary for a week." He muttered, rubbing his forehead, feeling a tension headache beginning.

Anders was on his feet pacing, his face pale with anxiety. "Why?"

"She hit a Templar apparently."

Isabela raised an eyebrow. "Kitten isn't stupid, what did the Templar do to deserve it?"

"He was assaulting child." They turned to see Carver standing in the doorway. "Grace heard Daniel crying and went to investigate; words were said, Ser Maven grabbed her and she punched him and took the child to the infirmary. They dragged everyone out of bed to watch them lash her and put her into solitary. Maker that woman never backs down. Even shackled and clearly about to be beaten she had a go at Meredith." Anders recognised the look of admiration in his eyes. "I don't have much time, but she wanted me to make sure you were still going after Nathaniel."

Anders sank onto a chair; his head bowed, his fingers sunk into his hair, a low moan escaping his lips.

Malcolm knelt beside the distressed mage. "Anders I will stay with Cullen; Aveline has ensured there are guards watching the estate, he will be safe. Grace is in solitary and there is nothing we can do for her. Nathaniel and stopping Jowan getting that lyrium must be the priority."

Anders raised his head; a spasm of guilt running through him, wishing he had not prayed to the Maker for guidance, but now he had his path, he needed to follow it. "I'm just going to check on Cullen and then we can go." Marian accompanied him, her hand slipping into his as they climbed the stairs.

_**xXx**_

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _

_This Circle is quite dark and all of the reasons for that will be explained eventually, promise. _


	33. Lyrium Song (Part II)

Anders glared at the entrance to the Deep Roads, his anger burned in him and when they found Jowan he was going to kill him. His mind tormented him with Cullen lying on the bed having remained unconscious in his weakened state. He shuddered at the thought of Grace in the bowels of the Gallows and despite how awful it would be he prayed she was alone, because the alternative was too horrifying to consider. He was only too aware of how solitary could be anything but. Anders steeled himself. Malcolm would care for Cullen and for now he would have to hope Carver would watch out for Grace. He gripped his staff and glanced to Marian who gently squeezed his hand, now he needed to concentrate on Nathaniel and getting to him before he was yet another casualty to the madman his former friend had become.

Marian glanced to Anders; he looked so pale and lost. She pulled him to one side away from the others. Gently she cupped his cheek, her eyes holding him in their gaze. "We will get Nathaniel and make sure Jowan can't get any of this lyrium."

Anders nodded; allowing himself a moment to lean into the softness of her hand, his eyes closing, only to flare open moments later at the softest brush of lips against his.

Marian gazed at him flushed. "I'm sorry."

Anders gently held her hand bringing it to his lips. "I'm glad you're with me Marian."

Their gaze held until Hawke was yelling for everyone to move out.

**xXx**

Hawke was relieved that they met little resistance in the way of Darkspawn and they made good time. None of them wanted to be in the Deep Roads longer than necessary. He shuddered slightly remembering the last time they were here; the darkness of the tunnels, Bartrand's attempted betrayal. He wondered again at what their fate would have been had Varric not heeded Grace's warning.

Hawke was losing faith; his world showing shadows and darkness he had never realised were there. Bethany had been imprisoned for so long; they were losing Carver and now Grace. He glanced to Fenris who was moving silently by his side. "Fenris."

"Hawke."

"When we get out of here I want my sister out of the Gallows."

Fenris nodded thoughtfully. "After Carver's revelations I assumed as much. I will stand by you Hawke, to whatever end."

Hawke gave a relieved sigh. "Good because I need your support."

Fenris quickly squeezed his hand. "You have it, always."

**xXx**

Two days into their trek into the Deep Roads, Hawke brought them to a stop as they heard the sound of shouting and signaling they ran towards the voices. They burst into a large room that looked as though it had once been a meeting room of sorts. He saw a tall mage with a man on his knees before him clutching his head, whimpering in pain.

"Nate!" Anders cried out in horror as the kneeling man collapsed, the mage turned to look at them.

"Well; well, well. If it isn't Kinloch Hold's most famous runaway."

Anders glared gripping his staff. "What did you do to him?"

A slow smile spread across Gerad's face. "I was curious to see what would happen if he ingested a little primeval lyrium dust."

Anders eyes widened in horror. "You'll kill him!"

"Nonsense; his Warden resistance gives him an edge he otherwise would not have and see, the others survived, well to different degrees I admit." He gave a mirthless chuckle.

Anders stared at the Wardens shivering and leaning back against the wall. Briant's tortured eyes met his and Anders saw the wish for death. "How could you experiment on your fellow Wardens?"

"The song is a gift. It brings with it strength, power and knowledge. We know so little of our own world, but the lyrium has shown me so much. It has guided me; helped me, made me stronger. I was a boy when I first heard the song. Exploring caves I came across a chamber unlike any other. The walls glowed and seemed to pulse. I touched the red veins in the rock and felt the song flood my body. It heightened my senses, made my magic strong."

"It's made you mad!" Anders hissed. "How could you possibly withstand touching raw lyrium?"

Gerad smiled, his look one of bliss. "I was chosen."

Anders watched him cautiously realising Gerad was far beyond any help they could offer. "Gerad the lyrium has twisted your thinking."

Gerad continued as though he had not heard Anders. "Avernus taught me never to waste resources. They will be stronger, faster for it and those with magical talent will far surpass mages such as yourself. Why Jowan is so fixated on you is beyond me."

Hawke glanced to Anders. "Perhaps Jowan twisted him with blood magic."

Gerad gave Hawke a look of contempt. "You really think Jowan did all of this! Oh no doubt the Fade spirit has given him something of a backbone, but Anders and I know Jowan is a coward at heart. Have you any idea how much blood magic it took to set him on this course!_ I_ gave him the knowledge of the tome, _I_ told him what was necessary to raise an Old God." Gerad glared at Anders. "Avernus gave his teachings to _me_ and _I_ encouraged him to pass them onto Jowan. _I _created the blood magic to ensnare the First Warden and _I _had the contacts to get rid of that prince of yours." Anders gave a sharp painful gasp, his hand unconsciously moving to his chest. "Perhaps the name Marjolaine means something to you!" Gerad sighed at the blank faces. "Shame Grace isn't here, she would know. _I_ gave him the Tevinter contacts and through _me_ we have control of key Warden posts and have infiltrated the Chantry itself. Astonishing how simple gifts crafted with deposits of the lyrium can be held so close by the receiver. It is extraordinary how the lyrium works to subvert the mind. I have spent years studying the art of blood magic and it is to me that the Old Gods will bow!" Gerad sneered at Anders. "Do you have any idea how much time he spent pining over you? Pathetic! It's laughable that you thought he could do all of this; Jowan, the mage too afraid to even attempt to leave the circle."

Anders shuddered. "You did this to him, turned him into this monster!"

"He is stronger for having the Fade spirit within him just as I predicted. Having Justice among you was simply too good an opportunity to miss. Jowan is so easy to manipulate. You were the incentive by which I tempted Jowan, but you are more trouble than you are worth. Once you are dead he will be more focused." Gerad gave a malicious grin.

Anders gave a sharp intake of breath noticing the gleam of lyrium embedded in his flesh. "You talk of the lyrium subverting the mind, don't you realise it's done the same to you?"

"I was chosen!" Gerad screamed. "I am strong enough to retain myself."

Fenris unsheathed his sword as the mage began to glow, calling on the power of his own markings. Hawke stood beside him, sword gleaming in the reddish glow of the room.

Anders took a step forward, calling his magic to him. "You will not succeed."

"You think you can stop me Anders? You and all of those like you too weak to accept what we offer will be crushed."

Anders gripped his staff, calling his magic to him. "Has anyone ever told you you're an ass?"

Gerad made a low hissing noise before a stream of red energy shot towards Anders; who dodged out of the way, the energy tearing a hole in the rock wall behind him. Hawke and his fellow's fanned out as the enthralled Wardens surged passed Gerad; weapons raised, blank stares as they ran into a battle they were consciously unaware of. Nathaniel did not move from where he had collapsed.

Anders formed a constricting prison around Gerad, rooting his feet to the floor in stone as he threw bolt after bolt of spirit energy at him.

Gerad called on the lyrium mingling with his blood an intoxicating and dangerous mix and one his body could not have survived, but for the demon he had embraced. Gerad gave a roar and tore open the veil.

Anders watched in growing horror as demons advanced towards them. "Maker save us!" Anders manifested ice and rocks as Hawke and Fenris took their deadly dance to the demons; their blades driving into their misshapen bodies, while Varric, Isabela and Merrill attempted to subdue the Wardens without killing them. Marian span to Anders side as Gerad ran towards him, driving her staff into the stone, Fist of the Maker knocking Gerad from his feet. Anders threw in a grease spell and hit him with lightning, the cave flickering with the intensity.

Gerad gained his feet and glared at Anders. "The Templars must die, it is the only way for mages to find freedom."

"This is wrong, Grace is ….."

"Grace is proving nothing other than how to lie down for Templar rule. Safeguard is a sick joke, but one that will not survive."

Anders allowed a smile of triumph to cross his face. "If you're talking about Kristoff, he failed."

Gerad's eyes widened. "You lie."

Anders hands emanated a deep blue glow. "Safeguard is unharmed as are the children." He took a step forward, lightning flickering from his hands and sending Gerad to his knees gasping in pain. "No one threatens our children!" He snarled; casting the spell he had never until this moment wanted to, watching Gerad's body torn apart by the walking bomb spell. The demon was not so easy to destroy. It bared its teeth hissing at Anders, claws flexing as it moved forward. Anders dodged the bolts of red energy hurled at him, only just managing to keep out of reach of its claws. His spells seemed to bounce harmlessly off it, his frustration and panic mounting. An exploding arrow courtesy of Varric tore a hole through its chest and as Anders froze it, Marian used the full extent of her force magic to obliterate it.

Anders shuddered and turned his attention to Nathaniel, sinking to his knees beside him. "Nate, Nate can you hear me?" He poured his healing magic into Nathaniel's unconscious body as Marian's staff whirled around them knocking back demons before hitting them with her force magic.

Fenris drove his sword through the demon clawing at Hawke; before drawing on his markings, driving through the demons and gripping one by the throat as it lunged for Anders. He nodded slightly at the grateful look from the mage before he was concentrating on Nathaniel again.

Marian was yelling for Merrill who darted among the demons to her side. "We need to close the tear or they will just keep pouring through."

Merrill nodded calling on her magic, delving into her memories of a Dalish rite to repair the veil. Merrill's body was surrounded by a soft green glow before she directed the energy to the veil. Marian focused on keeping everything away from her and was joined by Isabela, while Hawke and Fenris attacked anything that still came out the tear.

Varric knocked out the last fighting Warden and moved near Anders, having a clear shot and taking out what demons he could.

Merrill shivered the strain of such intense magic almost more that she could take. She felt the reassuring presence of Isabela by her side and imagined Carver was next to her, feeling his strength as her own. Merrill gritted her teeth and sent out a final surge of energy; collapsing to her knees in exhaustion, Isabela catching her.

Hawke took the head from the final demon and glanced at the room, a chaos of blood and demon carcasses. He glanced to the unconscious man Anders was frantically tending to and moved out of the room with Fenris and Varric to check on the Wardens. Only Briant was still breathing, the others having succumbed to the lyrium ingestion. Hawke knelt beside the injured Warden and helped him to sit, giving him some water.

"He was mad." Briant gasped. "I knew it ….. just couldn't …. was too afraid." His chest heaved painfully, blood beginning to flow from his nose. He leaned his head back against the wall and shuddered. "He betrayed us ….betrayed the Wardens ….. so cold." Hawke eased a healing potion passed him lips, Briant choking violently. "Tell Nathaniel I'm sorry …. should have let him go back …... to Ferelden. Never …... wanted …... this. Thought we were …... looking for a …...way to defeat the Darkspawn ….. completely." His eyes locked with Hawke. "Cave … a few hours down there." He pointed to a darkened tunnel. "Full of the lyrium … please block it off." He shuddered violently. "I don't deserve …. mercy ….. but grant me a …... quick end and burn ….. our bodies. Leave nothing to …... to be desecrated."

Hawke glanced up and moved away as Anders knelt beside Briant. "What do you know about what Gerad was doing, about what he did to Nate?"

Briant shivered and shook his head. "He was ….. mad with blood magic. I ….. I wish I knew what he was doing." He gripped Anders wrist as his body spasmed. "Please ….. mercy."

Anders nodded slowly and Hawke knelt beside Briant. "May the Maker take you to his side." His blade sinking through armour and flesh finding its mark giving Briant the quick death he sought. They laid out the bodies together and Anders manifested another grease spell before setting fire to it, the bodies burning so that nothing would disturb them.

Anders returned to Nathaniel who was still unconscious. "We need to get him back to the city. I've done what I can here."

"Anders we need to block off this lyrium supply." Hawke pointed out.

Anders gazed at him torn, raking his fingers through his hair. "Nathaniel is stable, but we can't take him to the cave and back."

"No worries Blondie; Daisy, Ravani and myself will watch out for your friend. You lot go and blow that cave to the Void and get back as soon as you can."

Anders gazed at Varric gratefully. "Thanks Varric." He glanced to Marian. "Lets finish this."

Varric watched them disappear into the tunnel and turned to Merrill, who looked pale and exhausted. "You okay Daisy?"

"Yes, it just took more out of me than I thought." She shuddered and leaned against Isabela.

"You need some lyrium?"

Merrill shook her head. "Just a moment to catch my breath and I'll be fine." Her eyes flitted to Nathaniel. "I think he is trapped in the Fade. It will not be easy to get him out." She glanced towards the tunnel and sighed. "Poor Anders."

Varric squeezed her arm. "No need to look so glum Daisy, Ebony will keep him safe and we'll do our best to help the others."

Merrill nodded sitting herself beside Nathaniel and taking his hand into her own. She shivered, this was not going to be easy and whoever Nathaniel had been before, it was unlikely he would ever be the same again.

**xXx**

Anders was awed by the sheer size of the cave, both Marian and himself feeling the pulse of the lyrium. Anders felt a renewed sense of horror, accompanied by a wave of helplessness.

Fenris nudged him sharply. "We need you focused."

Anders nodded suddenly feeling deeply grateful the elven warrior was with him. He glanced around the cave looking for a way to destroy it. He noticed thin veins of magnesium running parallel to the lyrium, as he followed the magnesium he realised it was embedded into all of the walls. "This place is naturally rigged to explode." He breathed softly. "Marian if we use fireballs to ignite the magnesium in the walls, it should destroy this cave."

"I'm guessing once you do this we need to run and fast." Hawke glanced about uneasily. Anders nodded. "Do it."

Anders and Marian sent a quick succession fireballs waiting just long enough to see the magnesium flare before they turned and ran as the walls ignited. They heard the deep rumble as stone was dislodged, the ground shaking beneath their feet as the structure of the cave and the tunnels it was connected too broke down. They ran as though the Archdemon himself was chasing them, the tunnel collapsing behind them. Only when the rumbling and shaking had stopped did they give themselves a moment to catch their breath. Anders clenched his fists. "Get your lyrium now you son of a bitch." He hissed. They pushed on, eager to get back to the others and get Nathaniel to safety.

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **__Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _

_So, Jowan not quite the master planner after all! _

_Regarding the magnesium, I figured that while probably difficult to ignite in this form, fireballs would probably do it and since it is difficult to put out (or so the internet says) I would imagine it would cause enough of a reaction to bring the cave down. For those of you who know the science, if this is completely unrealistic forgive me and allow a little artistic licence. _


	34. All Roads Lead To Kirkwall

The Warden base at Brynnlaw, nestled at the foot of the White Spire Mountain was quiet for once. There was a skeleton staff as the Wardens had departed for Kirkwall the previous day. Dagnan shivered as he heard the screaming start again and hurried to the other side of the compound in an attempt to block out the noise.

Warden Commander Yasith was locked in a lower chamber; which had been made as comfortable as possible, but had no windows. The Commander had become extremely sensitive to natural light, to the point it was physically painful. He had been raving about dragons for days and when his second in command had ordered his confinement they had discovered an amulet on him that pulsed with dark magic. As soon as the amulet was removed Yasith's condition had deteriorated. He was being cared for, but the warrior who had earned the respect of his Wardens with his wisdom and prowess on the battlefield had been replaced by a madman. Dain had stepped into the role of Warden Commander; a natural progression from his role as Senior Warden, with a heavy heart. He received the parchment from Dagnan with concern and realised that whatever was going on was linked to what had happened to the Commander. He and his Wardens were incensed and left for Kirkwall as though chased by demons, determined that someone would pay.

**xXx**

Karl gave a soft sigh and smiled as he felt Pooks move next to him, her lips feather light against his throat as she wriggled her body to get closer to him. He gave a soft sigh of appreciation as her hand drifted down his chest.

Pooks chuckled at his throaty moan, having learnt over the past few days exactly what the mage liked. She shifted slightly giggling as he pulled her against his chest, his lips devouring hers. "Your appetite is a voracious as my own!"

Karl gave a soft growl that spoke of pure desire shifting them both and pinning Pooks beneath him. "Eager to please." Pulling from her, her own breathless moan.

Pooks shuddered, hooking her legs around his hips. "Eager to be pleased." She purred. Pooks was not disappointed.

Danforth pulled his fist from the door deciding not to disturb the lovers. He was secretly grateful that Pooks had decided to distract Karl in such a way as the mage was understandably terrified of the Seekers. Though he had never said anything after that first day, his body language told Danforth everything he needed to know. He moved up on deck and noticed Rajack sharpening his axe.

"Those two at it again?" The dwarf rumbled, giving Danforth a toothy grin.

Danforth cleared his throat and chuckled. "When are they not?"

"You think they'd at least come up for air." Rajack teased them mercilessly; but he knew why Karl rarely ventured from the cabin and when he did Rajack was never far away, making sure he knew where every Seeker was in relation to the mage. Pooks had called him a big softy, but she had hugged him and whispered thank you. Rajack rubbed his beard. "Wonder how Lucus will react to this."

Danforth shook his head. "Pooks is free with her affections, Lucus knows better than to assume she will be celibate on this journey."

Rajack sniffed. "Seems like lots of people are free with their affections, how come I'm not getting any?"

Danforth suppressed his smile. "Feeling left out my friend?"

"Nah, I just like to bitch a bit. I'm good."

Their playful banter halted as Cassandra moved over to them. "Is there any way your mage can speed up this journey?"

Rajack glared. "He has a name."

"My apologies. Is there any way Karl could speed up this vessel?"

"He is doing his best Seeker." Danforth reminded her. "I will not have him exhausted, or using large amounts of lyrium."

Cassandra scowled. "Perhaps if he concentrated on getting us to Kirkwall; rather than entertaining himself between the sheets, we could part ways a lot quicker."

Danforth folded his arms across his chest, suddenly seeming much taller and broader. "I will be sure to point that out to him."

Cassandra nodded and moved away. She was becoming agitated; every sense told her there was danger, her body was tense with worry and she was suddenly afraid that she had sent Grace not on a mission to find a renegade Warden, but into the very heart of darkness itself. Cassandra shook her head to dismiss such thoughts; but they lingered, tormenting her.

**xXx**

Warden Commander Allen of the Ansburg compound fingered the velvet pouch he had discarded on the desk several days ago and pulled out the amulet. The flicker of red caught his eyes and he gazed at the piece momentarily transfixed. He shook his head and grimaced, he disliked such trinkets. He returned the amulet to its pouch and tossed it in a chest closing the lid. He glanced up as a rider entered the courtyard of the Warden base. Both rider and horse were exhausted, with signs of a haste spell repeated beyond eithers endurance. The rider was brought to him directly and identified himself as Warden Maris of Weisshaupt. The Warden Commander read the parchment and muttered to himself about dark times and that he should live to see their lives darkened once more by an Old God. He sent the messenger off to rest while he sent word for his Wardens to assemble.

Allen looked with satisfaction at the men and women under his command. "When the blight held Ferelden in its grasp we sat by and watched. Oh we were following orders; but I know there is not one among you that was not eager to help our Ferelden brothers and sisters, but now the threat is on our land. I will not stand by a second time. I will not allow Ferelden to take the responsibility again. This time we will join them and should we perish it will be in doing our duty. A duty that we cannot forsake! Prepare yourselves, for tomorrow we head to Kirkwall and Maker willing to victory and absolution."

**xXx**

Sunshine had made the trip to Highever eager to see the children. She had made a stop at Soldiers Peak to check in on Riordan and his guests. The mirrors were wonderful, but there was nothing like speaking to a person face to face.

Kristoff was calmer; if a little hazy, but thankfully there appeared to be no permanent damage from his proximity to the amulet. It had certainly helped given the number of mages at the Peak and therefore the intensive healing he had been able to receive.

Sunshine smiled broadly as Gabriel; Aurora, Freya and Tarin raced over to her, Rivka and Aryeh laughing happily and running around their mother as the mabari playfully chased them. Sunshine laughed in delight and herded them towards Grace's home.

Aurora hopped around Sunshine smiling happily. "Is mama coming home yet?"

Sunshine was careful to mask her face. "Hopefully soon sweetheart."

Aurora danced off with Rivika; Freya tottering unsteadily behind them, both girls stopping to help her. Aryeh as always was pouncing on the mabari; but Gabriel was staring up at her, his golden eyes wide. "Mom's in trouble isn't she?"

Sunshine knelt down and pulled Gabriel towards her. "Nothing that she won't get out of Gabe."

Gabriel frowned. There were definitely days when he wished he was a man like his father and then nothing would stop him from going to Kirkwall. He forced himself to smile, even as his mind raced.

Sunshine ruffled his hair. "Your mom will be just fine."

**xXx**

Marjolaine stretched out and purred with delight as talented lips softly caressed her neck. She was maneuvered onto her back and gave herself to the passionate kiss that left her breathless and trembling.

Arvis reluctantly moved away, pulling on a robe at the sound of knocking on the door. A moment later he was opening the door to his aid who handed him a sealed parchment. He moved over to the desk, dismissing the man, his face darkening.

Marjolaine hated anything upsetting Arvis, the Antivan was unpredictable and she knew the thin line she walked with him. "Troubling news?" She wrapped a sheet loosely around her body and stood behind him, her hands resting on his hips as her lips sought out the sensitive spot behind his ear.

Arvis smiled at the attention and turned around. "Ah Marjolaine." He gripped her wrists and pinned her against the wall; claiming her lips in a fierce kiss before he pulled back, keeping her pinned. "My delightful bard you are going to tell me exactly what you have been up to."

Marjolaine shivered not bothering to disguise her fear; there would be no point, Arvis could sense fear a mile away. "Are you referring to anything specific, I am involved in lots of things?"

"Then let me narrow the parameters for you." He hissed, tightening his grip on her wrists making her yelp in pain. "Tevinter and the Wardens."

Marjolaine licked her lips nervously. "The assassination of certain Wardens was a favour and as it happens did not succeed."

"A favour to whom?"

Marjolaine squirmed and lowered her eyes; wincing as Arvis jerked her chin upwards so their eyes met, his other hand pressing her wrists firmly against the wall. "My brother."

Arvis snarled and released her. "You never mix business and family! Even you could not be blind to the madness growing within him!"

"How can you say that to me? What strings did you pull with your own son?"

"My son earned his place in the Crows!"

"If not me someone else would help my brother, this way I kept it contained and I sent those people more likely to be killed by the Wardens." She gave a faint smile at Arvis's questioning look. "Just some mercenaries and bards that were getting too bold in their determination for power."

"And what of Tevinter?"

"My brother has been talking of taking down the Chantry for years. I can't imagine that working can you?"

Arvis leaned against the desk, casting his lover a dark look. "One day Marjolaine your scheming will go too far, not to mention Gerad's. He is disturbed at best and very dangerous at worst." He shook his head in annoyance.

The bard mistress relaxed slightly; Arvis may still kill her, but it would not be today. She patted the bed and gave him a sultry look. "Come, let me help relieve this tension."

Arvis returned to the bed; knowing that Kirkwall would have to be attended to, but for the moment it could wait, pinning Marjolaine beneath him as she willingly gave herself to his silent demands.

Marjolaine had never cared for gentle love making. She prefered a fierce partner; one as demanding as herself, but in Arvis she had met her match. Their's was a dangerous melding that left her wanting more. No matter how much of Arvis she had, she was never sated. He was a drug that left her parched, constantly thirsty and only his presence elevated the ache. She shuddered as bliss consumed her; clutching the man who if she was a different person, she would have said she loved.

**xXx**

Fergus leaned over the railing of the ship, casting a quick glance to Teagan who joined him. "We should have made her come with us."

Teagan raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps it is not my place, but what is going on between you two?"

Fergus sighed and stared out over the waves aching for Ferelden; for Ophelia and his children, but he knew a part of him remained with Grace. "It's complicated my friend; but nothing is happening, you need not worry about dealing with an indiscretion."

Teagan shook his head. "I did not mean to insinuate …. Makers breath it's understandable to see why you are attracted to her."

Fergus smiled. "She saved my life Teagan, on more than one occasion. She helped me find a way out of the darkness of my imprisonment after Howe..." His voice became choked; no matter how much time passed, he doubted it would lessen the pain of what had happened to his family. "Grace is my dearest friend and in another world or lifetime perhaps there may have been more, but not in this one."

Teagan nodded, catching the wistful tone. "I understand. We should reach Amaranthine quicker than expected, the winds are favourable and the sudden milder weather will hopefully mean no ice."

Fergus nodded before straightening and running his fingers through his hair. "I am disquiet and part of me wants to return to Kirkwall."

Teagan shifted uncomfortably. "While I understand your concern for Grace, our entire country could be in danger."

Fergus smiled affectionately at his advisor and friend. "Teagan I said I wanted to return, not that I would. War is coming, I feel it. I will speak with Sunshine when we dock; but I want messengers sent to the Circle, the Dalish and the dwarves. We need to be ready."

"And if war does not come?"

"Then we will have lost nothing. That is the outcome I am praying for Teagan, with all of my heart."

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **__Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed._

_I know I moved from one group to another quite quickly, but I wanted to give a snapshot view of what is happening outside of Kirkwall. _


	35. Solitary

Grace had thought her room was a cell, but it was heaven in comparison to the room she now occupied. It was in the bowels of the Gallows and really was a prison cell. There was straw on the floor along with a threadbare blanket and a chamber pot. There was only just enough light to see by. Grace sighed; made a nest of the straw and huddled against the wall, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders to ward of some of the chill. She was thankful for small mercies, at least it wasn't damp. She winced painfully as the harsh blanket scraped against the lashes.

She found herself thinking about Marie and her confession she was Daniel's mother and her eagerness to help the mages escape. Carver had agreed to speak with his father about arranging for them to collect the children from the tunnels. There were enough Templars on their side to ensure they could get them to the exit point. From there they would be taken to Feniar's ship. Grace suggested asking Feniar to sail for Ferelden once the children were on board, at least they would be saved. She wondered aloud to Carver if Isabela would help them with the older mages. In the end they had agreed that the children were the priority. Grace had pointed out that perhaps the older mages would be needed if the Tevinter Magisters started trouble. Carver had said he would speak to Aveline and see what additional defences she was preparing.

As Grace finally started to fall asleep she thought about her own children, wrapping her arms around her waist struggling to hold back her tears. She lay down trying to get comfortable and pretended she was at home in her own bed. She could almost feel Aurora; Gabriel and Freya curl against her, the imagined heat of their bodies lulling her into sleep.

**xXx**

_Grace found herself wandering the corridors of the Gallows; the edges of everything blurred making it a little surreal. She turned sharply, and found herself looking at Gabriel. He had a huge grin on his face and looked incredibly pleased with himself. Grace watched him cautiously wondering if he was a demon. _

_Gabriel marched over and hugged her leg letting her feel his Wild, no demon could recreate that. Grace sank to her knees and hugged her son. "What on earth are you doing here Gabriel?"_

_He gave her his most cheeky grin. "Miss you mom."_

_Grace held him tight and covered his face in kisses as he giggled and wrapped his arms around her neck. "I miss you too sweetheart."_

"_What is taking so long?"_

_Grace sat down and pulled her son into her arms. "I'm going to be a little longer than I expected Gabriel; I need to help some people."_

_He looked at her with such trust and love that Grace felt completely overwhelmed. "Mom you need to be careful. There are lots of very angry people around you and He is close to waking."_

_Grace sank into her sons golden eyes seeing a strength and wisdom that took her breath away, catching a glimpse of the man he would become. She felt a rush of love and a deep gratitude that she was mother to such an amazing being. "I'll be careful, are you safe?"_

_Gabriel nodded enthusiastically. "Shale is awesome and Loghain is watching out for us. I'm glad he's here."_

"_My brave boy. Do you think you can be brave a little longer?"_

_Gabriel nodded. "Papa is on his way to you, I can feel it."_

_Grace felt a surge of relief. "Well hopefully we will be home soon."_

_Gabriel gave her another tight hug and kissed her cheek. "Love you mom."_

_Grace felt bereft when he faded, but she felt her strength and purpose renewed. _

**xXx**

Grace woke the following morning and shivered to realise the cold, dark cell was a reality. She thought of her visit from Gabriel, her thoughts turning to the children and inevitably to Anders, Cullen and Nathaniel. She wondered what was happening to Zevran and wondered how close Alistair was. She was startled to realise she was crying. Grace forced back her tears, breaking down wasn't going to get her freedom. She sat up and braced herself against the wall, her fists clenched as she tried to force her way past the barrier of the collar. She gritted her teeth and tried to access her healing magic, ending up curled on the floor fists clenched trying to deep breathe through the pain. She stuffed some of her robe in her mouth so those on guard wouldn't hear her screams and kept pushing until she passed out. That was how Orsino found her, pale, shivering and unconscious. He moved to her swiftly; relieved when she gave a soft groan, her eyes flickering open.

When the Gallows had become a circle, the lower cells were fitted with runes to suppress magic. Orsino felt the terrible oppressive energy and shuddered. He supported Grace to sit up and gave her a gentle smile. "Trying to break through that collar of yours?"

Grace gave a faint smile. "I was."

"While I appreciate you standing up for mages, perhaps if you had remained silent and not antagonised the Knight Commander the punishment would not have lasted so long."

Grace shook her head. "I didn't do it to antagonise the Knight Commander. I said what I did to remind the mages and Templars that we are people too and do not deserve this treatment."

Orsino gave her a wide smile. "I knew I would like you. No wonder Safeguard has become so popular with you at its head."

Grace gave him a genuine smile. "Safeguard is the culmination of many people's hard work First Enchanter."

"But she was your vision and you brought her into being."

Grace grinned. "And I'd like to get back soon."

Orsino inched closer. "Ser Carver spoke to me briefly. I will help in any way I can. I do not wish the children here if the might of Tevinter is on its way."

Grace nodded in relief. "I'm assuming Meredith will want me to take the Harrowing?"

Orsino paled slightly. "Indeed."

"I want you to lay the thought in her head that having as many Templars there as possible would be a good thing; but she has to believe it was her idea, I don't want any come back on you."

"Why?"

"The less Templars in the corridors the easier it will be to get the children out."

"Makers breath Grace you can't be serious."

"It's the perfect diversion. I'm no fool Orsino, the Harrowing will happen so I suggest we take advantage of it. She will likely want to make a show of it; but the children won't be there, maybe only those who have already passed their Harrowing if she feels like showing off. Orsino we need to make sure Carver is also there, I don't want their escape in any way attached to him. Have Meredith come to the conclusion that Carver should be the one to strike me down should it go wrong."

"Does he know of this?"

"Hell no he'd probably kill me for suggesting it; but we have to keep suspicion away from him for as long as possible, so don't tell him. Do you think you can pull that off?"

Orsino nodded, his eyes filled with concern. "Yes I believe so."

Grace grinned. "Carver is dealing with the outside matters."

Orsino nodded in understanding taking a small book from his robes. "I thought this might help to pass the time."

Grace glanced at the book and winced. "Thank you for the thought First Enchanter, but I can't read that."

Orsino raised an eyebrow. "You do not understand the language of magic?"

Grace flushed. "My magic works in a different way."

Orsino smiled and settled down. "Then I will teach you."

**xXx**

Meredith called Orsino to her office and watched the First Enchanter carefully. "Do you understand the meaning of the word solitary, First Enchanter?"

Orsino gave her a pleasant smile. "Indeed Knight Commander, however given the circumstances I felt it would be beneficial that I spend a little time with our new mage informing her of the rules and advising her of appropriate behaviour."

Meredith nodded. "I see and the book you gave her?"

"Her education has been dismal. If she is to contribute to this Circle in any meaningful way this must be remedied. I will not stand for poorly educated mages."

Meredith steepled her fingers and nodded satisfied. "Do as you see fit First Enchanter, at the end of her time in solitary she will undergo the Harrowing. I will allow an hour each day for you to educate her. Do not test my tolerance to allowing this."

Orsino bowed. "Thank you Knight Commander. She has a lot to learn, it will be interesting to see how she fares in her Harrowing."

"Indeed. I would not expect it to go well."

Orsino nodded thoughtfully. "Apostates do struggle; it is more a trial for them than any other. At least the Harrowing is never a public affair, I do not think our mages and Templars need more reminding of the dangers of magic. " He stretched and stood. "Thank you for your time Knight Commander." He moved to the door and hesitated. "If I may be so bold Knight Commander; Ser Carver seems to be withdrawn of late, perhaps the young man is due some time off."

Meredith watched as the First Enchanter left the office, her eyes darkening slightly. Grace's Harrowing would be anything but private and as for Ser Carver; it was not time off he needed, but a reminder of the extent of his duties.

**xXx**

Marie glanced into the cell and watched the sleeping mage. Grace whimpered softly moving restlessly before jerking sharply, her eyes flaring open. Marie backed away not wanting Grace to know she had been watching her.

Grace slowly rose to her feet and moved to the door peering out and smiling in relief when she saw Marie. She didn't speak, she always waited for Marie to make first contact incase there were Templars she was unaware of.

Marie leaned on the cell door opposite and nodded. "Did you sleep well?"

Grace rubbed her neck. "As well as can be expected. Marie I've been thinking, you have to lead the children to the tunnels and then leave with them."

"What?"

"It's the only way. If you take the blame for the escape it will take the heat off the mages and the other Templars. You will be on your way to Ferelden and safety by the time they find out. If no Templar leaves you will all fall under suspicion. Besides, I'm assuming you will want to stay with your son."

Marie shivered. "What will I do in Ferelden? My home is here."

"Your son will be in Ferelden; you will have a new home and new position in Safeguard if you wish it, but either way a Templar has to leave with the children. I'm sure you will arrange who that will be."

"She will still suspect the others."

Grace smiled. "I'm working on that. Just decide who is to go and then make your preparations."

**xXx**

Sebastian sat cross legged on the floor in a simple tunic and breeches. He missed the reassuring weight of his armour and the clarity and confidence he experienced when he wore the amulet that had been taken from him. Events were hazy to him now and he could never remember why Aveline said he was in the cell; though she told him each time he asked, of that he was certain.

With a sigh the Prince rose to his feet, pacing the cell in growing agitation. Meditation helped; as did reciting the Chant of Light, but the nights were the worst. With sleep came the terrible laughter and flickering images of flames and what he thought looked like dragons fighting.

Beneath his eyes were bruised with lack of sleep and as usual his thoughts centered on Marian. He remembered meeting her and Hawke for the first time. They had helped him to route out the people responsible for the death of his family. Adrenalin was racing from the heat of battle, but the euphoria was short lived and he broke down in grief. Azure eyes had locked with his own, her hand clasping his helping him to stand and he knew his heart was taken. Hawke had moved on ahead and Sebastian clumsily thanked her for her help, his heart soaring as her lips tentatively pressed to his. She apologised immediately after and for reasons he could never fathom refused his own advances.

Sebastian pressed his forehead to the cool stone wall. He had sought understanding from the Maker many times from that night, wondering why he had fallen for a mage. There had been no answers, only an unending silence and then he had met Jowan. They had talked and the mage had pointed out to him that his mage love would be afraid of getting hurt; how could a prince be with a mage after all, or she was afraid for him, of the consequences that could befall him. The more Marian rejected him and denied her feelings the deeper he knew her love of him ran. Now they were parted again and it was agony.

**xXx**

Grace smiled as Orsino entered the cell, several books in his arms. Solitary wasn't so bad; no Templars harassed her, Orsino saw her daily and she was allowed to read. She felt a little guilty when she thought of Anders experience in solitary, but was profoundly glad that for whatever reason she was being afforded some level of protection. "What do you have in mind for today First Enchanter?"

"Today I think we will look at the elements, which I have heard you are particularly fond."

Grace grinned. "Elemental magic was the first I ever did."

"And can you remember which element."

"Fire. I found myself facing the Darkspawn horde and panicked."

Orsino smiled. "You know there is a school of thought that suggests that those mages whose first magic is fire are linked to dragons."

Grace raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Indeed."

Grace carefully flicked through the small book Orsino handed to her. It was a little ragged, but filled with interesting illustrations._ Dragon Cults: The Hidden Truths by Brother Genitivi._ "First Enchanter where did you get this?"

"It was confiscated by the Chantry, for some reason it did not join its fellows bound for Val Royeaux."

Grace was slightly shocked by the smug grin. "Why did you keep it?"

"I found it fascinating. Genitivi has some astonishing insights into the so called dragon cults. There is a particular passage regarding Andraste that is the reason this book was confiscated." He smiled. "I won't spoil it for you, but I would be interested in your views tomorrow."

Grace nodded eagerly and put the book reluctantly to one side. "First Enchanter; not to get us too side tracked, but I wonder if you know anything about bindings?"

"Could you be more specific?"

"If a person is bound to a Grimoire through blood for example; not blood magic, but by blood from a wound, how could that person unbind themselves?"

Orsino pursed his lips, dredging through his considerable knowledge. "Grimoire's are tricky things, but they are usually bound only to the person who created it."

"What if this Grimoire was specifically designed to bind to others to gain more power."

"The Grimoire would have to be destroyed, but that would likely kill the person it is bound to." He rubbed his chin deep in thought. "Let me research this and get back to you."

Grace watched as he got to his feet and moved out of the cell mumbling to himself, their lesson apparently forgotten. She was sorry for the loss of company; but picked up Genitivi's book, lighting the rune stone she had been allowed to enable her enough light to read.

_The Maker was greatly disappointed with his first children and hoped his second children would prove worthy. From the fire of his own Divine spark he created Feraurdrenn Queen of the Dragons, Dragon of Creation. He then created Dumat, the Dragon of Silence. Zazikel, the Dragon of Chaos, Toth, the Dragon of Fire. Andoral, the Dragon of Slaves. Urthemiel, the Dragon of Beauty. Razikale, the Dragon of Mystery, Lusacan, the Dragon of Night and Anaria, the Dragon of Rebirth. _

_He did not have to wait long to see what his creations visited upon the world he had granted them. For centuries they lived in peace, nurturing the world and bringing balance. The world was filled with wonder and magic. _

_However this balance did not last. There have been markers left and for those of us who recognise their significance, we can decipher the dragons fall from grace. It was Anaria that disturbed the balance. She discovered the primeval lyrium and disobeyed her Queen when she took some of it to show her brothers. It changed them, warped them. The lyrium has its own song, its own will. The dragons were sources of pure creation, the lyrium however thrived on power and those that succombed to it turned to destruction. Infected by its song; its essence, they thirsted for power and dominance and fought with each other. _

_Feraurdrenn tried to stop them; but they were too strong the lyrium having claimed them. No dragon had the power to kill the Queen; so she was held within the earth, pillars of the primeval lyrium supposedly surrounding her cavern ensuring she could not escape. According to the few artifacts discovered, it is believed that she managed to create a shield to prevent the lyrium from taking over her. (Through my own research I believe I have discovered a link with Feraurdrenn and Calenhad. This author believes Feraurdrenn to be the mother of Calenhad - the dragons have long been known to be able to take a human form, though for obvious reasons this has been buried, but it also raises an interesting question. If the dragon Queen was trapped before the true age of men, how then could she have had a son? My research leads me towards a village in the west of Ferelden that is not on any map. I will travel there soon and hope to learn more.) _

Grace stared in stunned amazement, if Genitivi was right she wasn't the only dragon line in the family.

_When the Maker in despair tried again and created the races of elves, dwarfs and humans he was to receive his greatest disappointment as his youngest turned from him to worship his second born. Enraged the Maker sent his sons to slumber beneath the earth. Anaria was cunning and took human form, but the Maker was not to be outsmarted and he trapped her in that form, so that she would know mortality and learn compassion. Anaria raged against the Maker. It is this writer's belief that she had daughters with the sole purpose of taking their bodies for her own. How else could she have retained such an impressive lifespan? Even demons could not prevent the eventual decay of a body. _

_The first of her daughters shone with purity and justice. She defied her mother and was sold into slavery. She bided her time, hating the blood magic spilled into the world by her rather unusual family. She led a revolution that would raise her as the symbol of the Chantry."_

Grace stared at the page feeling slightly faint. "Makers breath, Andraste really was a dragon!"

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed._

_I'd love to know your thoughts on my dragon revelations. _


	36. The Price Paid

Alistair glanced up at the stars and felt the ache and panic that seemed to be a constant, causing his heart to beat painfully. Given Tevinter was on the move they had skirted the border and moved into Nevarra through a small trade pass and were spending the night in Nessum. They intended to continue on this route and join the Imperial Highway south east of Hunter Fell. This route gave the added benefit of staying out of Tevinter and cutting out the journey through the Silent Plains. Alistair turned as Merek moved to his side.

"How do you feel about taking down another Old God brother?" Merek teased lightly.

Alistair shook his head and allowed himself to smile. "Maker I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Well you have an extra skill or two now."

Alistair nodded thoughtfully; Merek had been instructing him in Templar abilities. He wasn't at all sure how Grace and Anders were going to react, but there was no denying the skills were very useful and if Tevinter Magisters were going to cause a problem they would need those with Templar skills. Alistair had proven an adept student, much to the discomfort of his mother. He was nowhere near as powerful as Merek, but his brother told him it was only a matter of time and practice. "I have a lot to learn and I'm pretty sure the Chantry would be furious if they knew you were teaching me this stuff."

Merek shrugged and gave Alistair a cheeky grin. "If the Chantry don't like it, they can shove it!"

Alistair gave a snorted laugh and clapped his brother on the back. "What have we done to you brother?"

"Corrupted me and I wouldn't have it any other way." Merek gazed into the night sky. "Alistair can I talk to you about something?"

"You can talk to me about anything."

"I keep dreaming about Airana." He glanced to Alistair. "I saw the flames take her Alistair, but …..."

Alistair glanced at him curiously. "But what?"

"I just … oh Maker this is foolish."

"Tell me brother."

"I keep thinking she is alive."

Alistair returned his gaze to the stars and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You might be right."

Merek turned to him startled. "Alistair?"

"She gives me warnings in my dreams. Warnings about Grace, but I feel as though they are memories." He glanced to his brother. "I think somehow when we were separated from our party for a time she came to us."

Merek paled and slumped against the wall. "Alistair I don't remember anything, why would she hide herself from me?" His tone agonised.

Alistair gripped his shoulder. "I don't know Merek, I wish to the Maker I did."

"I need to find her Alistair. If she is alive I just left her!"

"It wasn't your fault Merek." His brothers look told Alistair that he disagreed.

**xXx**

Duncan glanced up as Merek approached. It was not often the young Warden came to him and the anxiety on his face made Duncan pay attention.

"Commander."

"You look worried Merek."

"Alistair and I believe that Airana came to us when we went missing before we entered the Silent Plains."

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me Merek, but I thought she had returned to the Maker."

"As did I. However I must be certain and given the warnings Alistair remembers in his dreams she may have information we need. Please Commander we have to find her."

"What are these warnings?"

"That Grace will have to make a choice and our fate rests on that choice."

Duncan paled. "What choice and why Grace?"

"That is exactly why you should want to find her!"

Duncan scratched his beard and glanced at the tormented young man. "Merek I can understand why you would want to be sure, but these could simply be dreams and our priority lies at Kirkwall."

"If Airana is alive she may have information we need." His tone one of desperation.

"And if she is not we will have wasted valuable time."

Merek's hands curled into fists. "Then I respectfully request your permission to go myself."

Duncan shook his head. "No Merek, Magisters must be drawing close to the edge of the Plains by now and as powerful as your abilities are, alone you could not hope to outmatch them."

Merek lowered his eyes. "As you say Commander."

Duncan folded his arms and regarded Merek sternly. "You will go anyway won't you?"

Merek paled. "I do not wish to disobey you Commander, but I …. I can't abandon her again."

"And you truly believe these dreams of Alistair's are memories?"

Merek glanced up at Duncan not daring to hope. "I do."

Duncan shook his head. "Maker I'm getting soft. Fine; we move out at dawn, it is not too far from the Highway, but Merek I will give no more than a day to this."

Merek beamed. "Understood Commander."

**xXx**

The deadline was fast approaching and Merek felt a growing sense of despair. Heedless of who would hear him he began to call out Airana's name, begging her to answer him. Silence was his only response.

The Weisshaupt Wardens had made camp just off the imperial Highway and were waiting for them. Duncan was eager to reach Kirkwall and moved to his side. "I'm sorry Merek, but we must move on."

"Commander!" Loren hissed, signaling for them to be quiet.

On the far bank of the stream was a cloaked figure; kneeling on the forest floor, three Magisters standing glaring. "You will tell us what we want to know." A Magister with a long grey beard and red robes demanded.

The person who knelt before them remained silent. A blow to the face and the hood fell back revealing a face so badly scared it was astonishing the person had survived the cause. Alistair instinctively grabbed his brother and pressed his hand to his mouth, both recognising the woman. Alistair felt Merek tense and released him as he sent out a wave of Silence that sent the Magisters to their knees. He broke from their hiding place, leaping over branches and forging through the stream to reach Airana. As he reached the far bank the others following, he heard Alistair call out a warning and dodged a fireball from a Magister who had been concealed and too far away to be affected by the Silence. Merek struggled out of the water, lashing out with a Smite before sinking to his knees pulling Airana into his arms. The others making short work of the Magisters still collapsed on the ground.

"Merek." She gasped in astonishment.

Tears slipped down his cheeks, his fingers gently caressing her scarred cheek wincing as she closed her eyes in pain. "My love."

"You should not have come back." She whimpered softly.

"You should have let me know you were alive."

Airana forced her eyes to open; to look at Merek and was amazed that it was not pity in his eyes, but love, pure and undiminished by her physical appearance. "How can you love me when I look like this?"

Merek felt as though his heart was being torn. "Why would you think it would make me love you less?"

Airana almost smiled at his confusion. "I was afraid."

"You don't need to be afraid anymore."

"Merek!" Oghren yelled. "Incoming!"

Merek glanced up and saw the Magister fire a pulse of green energy; he threw out a silence as Tobias cast a variety of hex's while staying back from Merek, the rest of his party moving in for the kill.

"Too many of them." Airana whispered.

Duncan gave a hiss of alarm and yelled out a warning as five more Magisters moved out of the trees.

Tobias cast paralysis and misdirection, one Magister killed by his fellows. The remaining four were stronger and the air sang with magical discharge and rang out with the clash of steel on staff. Alistair remained close to Merek and Airana, hissing in pain as he was knocked on his back by an energy bolt. He threw a Smite at the Magister and was gratified to see him stumble before Oghren took his head. He glanced up and saw a huge burst of energy heading for his brother. He yelled out and Airana held up her hand, their bodies engulfed in a shield of shimmering blue. To Alistair's horror the energy hit the shield and surged around it as though it was a living thing, seeking to weaken the defences and penetrate the shield.

Merek turned to Airana. "How did you do that?"

"Grace isn't the only one with magic, but I can do no more and it drains my life rather than any mana I might have."

"Then stop it!" Merek gasped.

"I don't want you to die. If I release the shield the spell will consume us both."

Merek gently cradled Airana to his chest, his eyes sinking into the blue depths that seemed to flash golden for an instant. "Then at least this time nothing will part us."

Airana gave a shuddering sob. "You should not have come back."

"Dying with you in my arms is a better fate than living without you."

Airana gently cupped his cheek. "My foolish love."

Merek gave a choked chuckle. "How much time do we have?"

"Not long. I am too weak."

Merek glanced up and caught Alistair's eyes; he saw the panic as Alistair tried unsuccessfully to dissipate the energy, turning to Tobias to find some way to deal with the energy, the shield was shrinking by the second and when it did the energy would reach them.

Alistair stared at his brother and felt his heart spasm. "Don't give up." He yelled. "Please Merek, just hold on."

Tobias was trying everything he could on the energy desperate to reach the couple; it seemed to absorb the energy of the spells cast on it, rather than be diminished by them. Tobias began to panic; they had come to call each other friend, despite Merek being a former Templar. He collapsed to his knees. "Merek I don't know what else to do!" His voice broken and choked.

Merek gave him a reassuring smile. "Thank you for trying."

"No!" Tobias and Alistair cried out together as the energy engulfed the shield, obscuring Merek from sight.

"We would have had beautiful children." Airana whispered her strength fading. "I love you so much."

Merek turned back to her and smiled. "We would have. I love you too Airana, with all of my heart." He pressed his lips to hers, his words whispered against her mouth. "Let it go my love."

Airana sank into the kiss, images of her life fading into this moment of perfect love that spanned an eternity. A love she had never expected to have and had foolishly denied herself.

Merek held her body tight to his, poured into their kiss his love and longing for her. As the shield faded; Merek sent out Silence in a last attempt to disrupt the spell. A white light so intense Alistair and the others had to shield their eyes engulfed the couple.

Merek felt the power of the spell as it hit them, pulling Airana tight to his body attempting to shield her. Airana felt a tug as her body was destroyed; but Merek seemed to surround her, shielding her from whatever was seeking to claim her. He would allow no force; not even the Maker to part them again, their spirits embracing as the Fade welcomed the lovers into eternity.

Alistair gave a tortured scream, sinking to his knees as the spell burned brightly before sending out a pulse of energy that knocked everyone from their feet. When the light faded Alistair stared, where his brother and Airana had been there was only charred earth. He clenched his fists, beating them off the ground screaming at the Maker to bring them back. There was the slight hint of a breeze and then the soft patter of raindrops falling on leaves. There was no time to mourn as more Magisters arrived, having been alerted to their presence by the sound of fighting.

Alistair glanced up his body shaking with rage and grief. With a battle cry that echoed through the trees Alistair gripped his sword and charged on the Magisters.

**xXx**

The fight had been violent and none of the Wardens had escaped unscathed, Tobias moving to them all to give what healing he could. Now that the fighting had stopped, grief had settled over the group.

Duncan began to seriously wonder if the Maker had not only forsaken them, but was actively working against them. He spoke simple words of a man he had come to admire and trust and prayed that wherever Merek was, Airana was with him.

Alistair wept openly and when finally his tears had been shed he felt a numbness spread through him. The family he had lost with Cailan's death he had regained in Merek. To lose not only his brother, but a man he considered his friend and trusted companion was devastating. He longed for Grace, for her compassion and unconditional love. He longed for Nathaniel's strength, for Anders humour and passion and for Zevran's ability to see into the shadows of his heart and bring his own kind of comfort. He ached for his children and vowed he would not leave them again for a long time.

When they re-joined the Weisshaupt Wardens Fiona took Alistair away from the group. She gave him time to vent; to rage against the Maker and the world before he broke down into tears once more, choked breaths causing his chest to constrict as he struggled for air. Fiona soothed him with words, her hand clasped in his and when needed the soft trickle of magic.

When finally Alistair slept Merek came to him, Airana completely healed at his side. When he awoke; although his dreams were hazy he remembered his brothers parting words, that Grace needed him and time was running out.

**xXx**

At the edge of the Silent Plains Magister Elendrian had called a halt to their march and cast an approving eye as the many slaves set about making camp. The groups of Magisters he had sent ahead had not returned as darkness fell and he was becoming frustrated with the wait.

Shiala moved to her master's side, shivering slightly. The collar around her neck was heavy and gleamed with runes that prevented her returning to her natural form. Not even Elendrian knew of her true origins, but he had felt her power and took it for his own. Shiala had the gift of sight, had told him of the woman who could give him answers regarding the 'goddess' Jowan had informed them of. Shiala had no intention of letting him know she could give him the same information. She walked a fine line between being useful enough not to kill, but not giving him all the information he sought.

She had seen many alternatives of how this would play out, but two were the stronger. Their world would fall under the yoke of the Old Gods once more, or they would be destroyed by one of their own line. Shiala sighed, either way it would not end well for the young red head the Magisters sought.

Shiala smiled to herself as she caught a glimpse of the deaths of the lead group of Magisters and felt a twinge of regret that the woman and a Warden had also perished. She steeled herself, better them than her. In war there were always sacrifices and accepted losses, there would be many more to come.

**xXx  
**

_**Author Note:**__ Thank you as always for reading. _

_Merek's death was very unexpected when I was writing this chapter and I'm not ashamed to say I cried when I was writing it. I then tried to re-write it without his death and it just wasn't right. (This sneaked up on me just like Leliana and Aedan's deaths. I'm writing this and I never saw that coming either!) _


	37. Lyrium Song (Part III)

_Nathaniel sat on the floor of the cave his arms wrapped around his knees rocking slowly. Everything hurt. The laughter was piercing his mind and the voices felt as though they were crawling beneath his skin, his whole body pulsing painfully. Nathaniel winced as the strong male voice invaded his mind, demanding his submission. Nathaniel shrank away and gave a gasp of relief as the woman returned. She could only stay briefly, but she drove back the voices long enough for him to hold onto what little sanity he had left. He glanced up as she held his hand. _

"_Your friends are coming Nathaniel. Just hold on a little longer."_

_Whimpering, his mind was invaded once more with fire and pain followed by the thirst for dominance. Nathaniel clung to the wall whimpering painfully feeling as though his body was being torn apart. "Please stop." He pleaded. _

"_Submit!" Came the rasping voice._

_Nathaniel shuddered and pressed himself closer to the wall. "Leave me alone." The swarm of red energy pulsed before him and the cave warped into another. Nathaniel looked around him in confusion; he was in the Deep Roads in Amaranthine, they were running from the Darkspawn and had entered a cave they were now trapped in. Danforth was seeing to Lucus and Grace was starting to try and blast their way out. He remembered this fight, the fear that flowed through him, the coldness of certainty that they would die and then the determination to fight until there was no breath left. He stared in awe again as the Darkspawn stopped and moved clumsily out of the cave, feeling the relief and knowing that Grace had saved them. He glanced to her his eyes widening in horror. _

_Grace was watching him; her eyes black, her body mottled with the taint. Her hair seemed to be moving of its own violation and weaving together resembling horns. She gave a low hiss as scaled tentacles began to push out of her body. Nathaniel backed away and realised he was alone and the cave was blocked off. _

_Hot tears slipped down his cheeks as he gripped his blades. "Grace." It was a strangled moan._

"_Nathaniel come to me." She held out her hands, her eyes pleading with him. _

_Nathaniel shuddered in revulsion but found himself moving forward; shivering as she embraced him, her lips seeking his. Nathaniel did not turn from the kiss, accepted it because it allowed him the perfect opportunity. His heart broke as she gave an agonised wail and he pulled away, his dagger buried in her chest. _

_He turned startled at a wail of grief and turned to see Alistair staring at him. He rushed to his lover who shrank away from him. "Alistair."_

"_Stay away from me!" Alistair gasped, sinking to his knees beside Grace, pulling her into his arms._

_Nathaniel paled and clutched the wall; Grace lay still, her blood pooling around her, her golden eyes staring blindly at him, her body without any sign of the taint. Nathaniel gave an agonised cry and started to scream._

**xXx**

Nathaniel lay rigid on the bed; his pulse erratic, his eyelids flickering wildly. Low moans left his lips. His head whipped to the side suddenly and he gave a scream of torment. Malcolm gripped his hand sending him soothing healing magic which made no difference, where he had been rigid before now he was fighting against some unseen force, choked sobs torn from his lips as he gasped for breath.

Anders flew into the room having been tending to Cullen. He stared at Nathaniel and shuddered yelling for Merrill. "Whatever he is facing in the Fade we need to get him out now!"

Merrill nodded, she had spoken to Malcolm and with his help she could send three people into the Fade. "Who are you going to take with you?" She asked timidly.

"I'm going with him." Marian stated moving to his side and gently squeezing his hand.

"I will also accompany you if you wish it." Fenris rumbled.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Fenris are you sure?" Anders was startled by the change in Fenris and wondered what was going on.

"I am sure. I am not eager to enter the Fade. However you may have need of me." He had glanced to his markings and Anders had understood.

"Thank you Fenris."

Merrill cast a complicated series of glyphs and had them drink a potion before instructing them to lie down. As their eyelids closed she opened the gateway to the Fade; Malcolm supporting her with waves of regeneration.

**xXx**

_Anders, Marian and Fenris cautiously moved through the Fade landscape. They were in the Deep Roads, though everything had a reddish tint and seemed to shimmer and waver at the edges. Anders flinched at the scream and quickened his pace. They moved into a cave; Anders staring in horror at Alistair who was kneeling on the floor of the cave, holding Grace in his arms, her blood seeping across the stone. Nathaniel was sobbing at the far end of the cave, rocking and through choked gasps begging Alistair and Grace to forgive him. Anders moved cautiously over to Nathaniel, gently resting his hand on his friends shoulder. "Nate."_

_Nathaniel looked up eyes wide. "Anders I swear she changed!" His words coming out in a rushed explanation as he gripped Anders hand, his eyes pleading with him to believe his words. "She was just like Karrel. I … I didn't want her to suffer." He turned his horrified gaze back to Grace and Alistair, the pool of blood around them increasing. Nathaniel shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. "What have I done?"_

"_Nate listen to me, this isn't real. We are in the Fade. I've come to get you out."_

_Nathaniel's eyes lit with desperation. "She's not dead?"_

_Anders shook his head. "No Nate." He couldn't bring himself to say anything else. The cave abruptly changed. They were standing on a circle of stone surrounded by lava, a glowing red sphere shimmering above a pedestal in the centre. "Where are we Nate?"_

_Nathaniel shivered. "The laughter is louder here." He winced as though struck. "It hurts."_

_Anders moved closer to Nathaniel. "What hurts Nate?"_

"_She tried to help me, but she's trapped too." He sank to the floor, shivering and rocking again._

_Marian knelt beside Nathaniel smiling at him warmly. "Nathaniel my name is Marian. I'm a friend of Anders." Nathaniel nodded; carefully shaking her offered hand, glancing fearfully at the orb. "And this is Fenris. He is also a friend."_

_Nathaniel nodded in understanding, the elf looked tough. He inched closer to him feeling the throb of his lyrium. His curiosity turned to concern. "You should leave. He will come for you, feel the lyrium in you." He shuddered. "Just like he came for me."_

_Fenris glanced around cautiously before turning his attention back to Nathaniel. "Who will come?"_

_Nathaniel inched closer, glancing about wildly. "Fenris." Testing the name, his voice thick with fear. "Please leave before he comes back."_

_Fenris knelt beside him and held out his hand. "I'm not leaving without you."_

_Nathaniel shook his head, tears gleaming in his eyes. "Can't leave, have to stay."_

_Fenris kept his voice gentle, despite wanting to grab the rogue and force him out of this place. "Why?"_

_Nathaniel lowered his eyes. "Can't do it alone."_

_Fenris pulled him to his feet. "You are no longer alone."_

_Nathaniel shifted in agitation, his eyes flicking over them in quick succession. "She told me not to touch the sphere. I didn't want to. He made me. I saw things, horrible things. She said if I want to leave I have to destroy it, but I can't."_

_Anders clenched his fist. "So if we destroy it you can leave?" Nathaniel seemed unsure; viciously rubbing his forehead, Anders only just stopping him before he tore into the skin. "Nate it's okay, we'll get rid of it." He turned to the pulsating sphere. He sent a cone of ice, the glistening crystals forming around the sphere, seconds later pulsing red before shattering. Marian channelled her force magic at the sphere; while Anders froze it a second time, intending to shatter it with rocks. The ice crystals glowed red and the rocks were absorbed. _

_Fenris gave a soft growl and thrust his hand into the sphere feeling the pull at the centre. His fingers curled around something that felt suspiciously like a heart and he squeezed. _

_Nathaniel gave a scream of pain and collapsed to the floor clutching his chest. Fenris glanced to him startled, withdrawing his hand. He moved to the rogue who shuddered in his grasp. Fenris knew he was about to take a huge risk and if this went wrong he knew he would be in a world of trouble. He drove his hand into Nathaniel's chest, clenching his fist in one sharp movement. Nathaniel's eyes widened before he faded. Fenris turned just in time to block Anders blow. "It was the only way to free him." Fenris insisted._

_Anders glared. "Give us some bloody warning you crazy elf!" He hissed before Merrill pulled them from the Fade. _

**xXx**

The hope that Nathaniel would be okay once they left the Fade died quickly as Anders watched his eyes open, still dark with fear and bordering on madness. He slowly sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, clasping his arms around them and began to rock. He shuddered and pressed his hands to his ears. "So much noise." He muttered, squeezing his eyes shut.

Anders swallowed the pain and sat next to his friend gently taking hold of his hand. "Nate."

Nathaniel continued to mutter to himself, oblivious of Anders and the others in the room. Fenris moved slowly to the other side of the bed sitting down next to him. He remained silent as he took Nathaniel's hand into his own.

Anders continued to be astonished by the warrior and wanted to hug him for showing Nathaniel such compassion; while still wanting to punch him for his actions in the Fade, despite the outcome.

Nathaniel gazed at the elven warrior and suddenly moved closer to him. He met Fenris's eyes with desperation. "Please help me." He gave a sob and curled himself against Fenris, clutching him as he wept.

Anders felt his own tears pool and was grateful for Marian's hand on his shoulder.

"Cullen is asking for you." Marian whispered gently. Anders gazed at Nathaniel and realised Fenris was looking at him.

"Go speak to Cullen, I will stay with him."

"Thank you Fenris."

**xXx**

Anders moved into the study exhausted, he was close to breaking point and he knew it. He settled onto a chair near the fire knowing he would have to report to Sunshine. He shuddered, Cullen had only been able to speak a few words to him before losing consciousness again, but his words had left Anders close to tears.

"_I love you Anders and I know whatever happens Grace will be there for you."_

_Anders gripped his hand. "You're not giving up on me are you Cullen?"_

_Cullen smiled. "Not until there is no breath left in me, but what they did to me … I feel so weak."_

"_You're going to be fine Cullen."_

_He sighed and squeezed his hand. "Where is Grace?"_

_Anders swallowed the pain and smiled. "You know Grace off on her own missions." They had decided not to tell him, in case the stress proved too much for him in his weakened state._

"_Watch out for her Anders; you know how much trouble she can get into." His eyes had fluttered closed, his chest moving regularly in his sleep._

Anders clenched his fists as he stared at the hearth, grateful for the heat of the flames starting to warm his icy skin. Cullen would need a substantial amount of time to recover; Nathaniel was locked in a madness Anders had no idea how to free him from and he was terrified for Grace, afraid of the horrors the Circle would hold for her. He rubbed his neck, wincing at the tension. They had found no trace of Jowan, the bastard had slithered away. Anders lost himself in the movement of the flames._ I will find you Jowan and when I do you will pay for every harm you have brought onto us, I swear it._ He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the front door and tensed as Carver peered into the room. "Carver is Grace okay?"

Carver moved into the room nodding. "She's fine. Orsino sees her daily and so far either myself or Marie or Lynen have been on duty. Have you seen my brother?"

"They went down to the Hanged Man."

Carver glanced at the mage and turned as Malcolm entered the room. "Do you two fancy a pint?"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Sounds good."

Anders shook his head. "I'll stay here with Nate and Cullen."

Malcolm gripped his shoulder. "A pint will do you good Anders."

"We can't leave them!" He glanced up and saw the piercing look on Malcolm's face that was mirrored in his sons.

"Donnic has just arrived with a few men to relieve the guards, I'm sure they wouldn't mind hanging around." Malcolm coaxed.

Anders curiosity was piqued. "A pint does sound good."

**xXx**

The Hanged Man was a hive of activity and was the best place to carry out secret talks. Varric's rooms were always avoided by those who wanted to keep their reputations and their heads. Varric knew something on everyone in the City and those that had no stain on their reputation were well aware the dwarf could make that change.

Carver had outlined Grace's plan and despite Anders almost having a fit and demanding they get her out of there before the Harrowing they finally got around to ironing out the details. Marie had agreed that she would lead the mages to the tunnels under the guise of keeping them occupied during the Harrowing. She would leave with the children and await them in Ferelden. Malcolm outlined the route through the underground and Hawke and Marian would be in the tunnels to escort the children and the Templar to the exit at the docks. Fenris, Varric and Anders would already be in position near the ship to ensure there was no trouble when they arrived. Aveline also agreed to have a patrol circulate the docks. She wasn't exactly thrilled to be helping mages escape, but after what she had been told about Magisters being on their way and that the children would be taken to Safeguard she had agreed.

Aveline also outlined the extra defences she was putting into place along with additional guards she had taken on. Hawke had pulled a few strings with several mercenary groups in the City, advising them it would be in their best interests to protect the City should it come to it.

Anders shook his head. "This is insane; so many things could go wrong."

Marian wrapped her arms around him. "Have a little faith in us."

"Faith in you is not the problem." He muttered. "So how does Grace plan to get passed this collar issue?"

Carver winced. "I think she is under the impression that Meredith will remove it for the Harrowing."

Anders felt the tension scream through his body, his fists clenching. "You haven't told her?"

Carver shook his head. "What would be the point in taking the hope from her?"

Anders opened his mouth and then closed it again, feeling his anger drain. "She's going to die isn't she?" He whispered in despair.

Marian gripped him roughly and turned him to face her. "Anders don't you dare give up on her! She's locked in that damn place and still working to get mages free, don't you dare do any less!"

Anders glanced at her startled. "I won't, I just …"

"I know you're scared Anders; with everything that's happened how could you be anything else, but if this is what she wants us to do, I say we do it."

"I just want her back." He whispered.

Hawke gripped his shoulder. "We all do Anders; and I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens, but for now we do this Grace's way."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I look forward to hearing your views. _


	38. The Harrowing

Grace glanced up as Orsino entered her cell. She bit her lip nervously, today was the day. She quickly offered a silent prayer to the Maker that their plan would work and the children would escape. Orsino escorted her to the infirmary first, it took a little adjusting to the brighter light and Grace's eyes were watering badly, but a little of Malick's magic and the discomfort in her eyes eased. He also took care of the lashes. Since Marie had applied salve when she was put in the cell Grace had received no further treatment and they itched and burned. Malick didn't say anything, but by the darkening of his expression and his sharp movements Grace could tell he was furious. She remained silent allowing him to do his work.

Grace was given the opportunity to wash and given fresh robes before Orsino escorted her to the Knight Commander's office. He gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "I have faith in your abilities, you are a strong mage and I know you are more than capable of passing the Harrowing."

Grace nodded. "Thank you." She entered the Knight Commander's office and stared directly at Meredith.

"As an apostate you will never had undergone a Harrowing. I believe it is time you experienced it." The Knight Commanders face was twisted with disgust.

Grace remained silent, the collar around her neck rubbing harshly against her skin. She was taken by the Knight Commander and six Templars to a small chamber. She had been part of planning this herself, but seeing so many Templars here to watch this was suddenly very unnerving. She was relieved to see Carver there and noticed that Bethany and Malick were also present along with Urian and several other of the older mages. She swallowed hard and glanced around the room. A pedestal in the centre of the room contained lyrium, Grace could feel its soft pulse as a Templar pushed her towards it. Grace hesitated and glanced at the Knight Commander in dawning comprehension. "You aren't going to remove this thing are you?" She pointed to the collar.

Meredith smirked. "You are the _great_ Grace Theirin, I'm sure you'll manage." She delighted in the fear that flashed in Grace's eyes.

"Knight Commander this is unacceptable!" Orsino's tone was furious.

"Be silent Orsino, or I will have you removed."

Grace glared, but restrained herself from the biting comments she wanted to make.

"Just touch the lyrium and resist the demon, simple."

_Yeh, simple_.

"Oh and Grace; should you fail, Ser Carver will be expected to ensure you do not leave this chamber."

Grace cast him a glance seeing the pain in his eyes. "I'll try to make sure you won't have to clean your sword."

Grace stepped forward and placed her hand into the lyrium. The pulse grew stronger seeming to pour into her body. She gave a startled gasp, momentarily aware that her body was falling to the floor as she was drawn into a brilliant white light.

**xXx**

Marie hurried along the corridor herding the children in front of her. The majority of the Templars who weren't on patrol were in the Harrowing chamber, but there were a few walking the corridors and moving fifteen children without detection was impossible, so she didn't try to hide it. She scowled and snapped at the children to move. She took them passed Ser Dawan who frowned and stopped her, the children also stopping glancing at him fearfully.

"What's going on Marie?"

Marie scowled fiercely. "Taking the brats to the courtyard. Makers breath I don't know why I got stuck with them. Must have pissed of the Knight Commander."

Dawan glanced at her curiously. "What makes you say that?"

"Why else would I be stuck with them and not seeing that mage get what's coming to her."

Dawan nodded sympathetically. "I was wondering the same about myself truth be told. Still I guess some of us have to be out here."

"I guess. I figured I'd give them some fresh air, might keep them quiet and give me less trouble."

Dawan chuckled softly. "Locking them in their cells would do the same."

Marie shook her head with a sly grin. "Now why didn't I think of that. See you later Dawan." She moved the children along the corridor and made the turn as though to return them to their cells and then took a side passage that led down to the storeroom. They had come that route specifically for that purpose. If Dawan had not suggested it, Marie would have. Her heart was thudding painfully, sure at any moment her deception would be discovered.

They reached the storeroom without incident and Alissa was waiting for them. She smiled in relief and together the Templar and mage moved aside the crates revealing the hatch. Marie encouraged the children through the door and followed them; nodding to Alissa, who closed the door and replaced the crates.

Alissa slipped out of the storeroom and made her way to the library, hiding the smile threatening to light her face. This was the biggest breakout the Gallows had ever had and she prayed it would be successful. She inwardly smiled, surely the Maker had sent Grace to them and he would shield her in her Harrowing.

**xXx**

"_Oh joy the Fade." Grace glanced around. She was in a valley with high mountains on all sides; her feet were bare on lush grass. She walked along the dirt path, glancing to either side of her waiting for the demon to appear. "Okay I better see if this collar is affecting me here." She felt the burn as she tried to access her magic. "You have got to be kidding me!" She tried again; unable to raise even a tiny flame, sharp pains radiating throughout her body, not that this was really a body, but pain was pain._

_Grace muttered several curses and glanced around noticing a shimmering figure in the distance. Hope flared within her as she struggled to remember the spirits name. She grinned in recollection, she was sure his name was Valour and if memory served he had weapons. Between her and the spirit were shimmering orbs of energy that she was sure would harm her if she got too close. Grace broke into a run, avoiding the first few bursts and managed to get in between two, ducking at the last minute, the two wisp wraths destroying each other._

"_Impressive, but why didn't you use magic?"_

_Grace turned and glanced at the young man who had appeared. "Who are you?"_

"_I have forgotten my name, but you may call me Mouse." He transformed into a mouse and back as though to emphasise the name._

_Grace recognised the demon within the human form and given the amount of wisp wraths between her and Valour a plan started to form. Her fists clenched. "Those bastards put a collar on me to prevent me using my magic."_

_Mouse looked genuinely astonished. "How are you to pass your Harrowing without magic?"_

"_I think that's the point, I'm not supposed to." She sighed dismally. "Why are you here?"_

"_I am trapped here. I think I had my Harrowing and took too long. They would have killed me and without a body I cannot return."_

_Grace looked at him and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Why do they do this?" She muttered as though to herself._

_Mouse cautiously moved closer and tentatively placed a hand on her arm. "Perhaps we can help each other."_

_Grace looked to him her eyes gleaming with hope. "What did you have in mind?"_

"_Maybe together we could find a way to help you defeat the demon and in return you could help me find a way back."_

_Grace nodded enthusiastically. "I'm sure the First Enchanter could think of something."_

_Mouse smiled. "Though I'm not sure what we can do."_

_Grace gripped his arm and pulled him over to some rocks that concealed them. "Do you think you could get rid of the rest of the wisps? I think if I can get to that spirit I can persuade him to give me one of those weapons. Surely with that I could kill the demon."_

"_The spirit is a fool and will not part with his weapons."_

_Grace gave her most charming smile. "I can be very persuasive." _

**xXx**

Marie led the children through the first section of tunnel; they were being blessedly quiet and following her without complaint. Daniel was the oldest child and he seemed to be their unofficial leader. She heard him whispering encouragement to the others, ensuring the youngest weren't trailing behind and generally keeping the children together. Marie was proud of her son and wondered if she would ever have the courage to tell him who she was. She drew her sword as a man and woman moved into view at the end of the tunnel. Marie shivered in anticipation; and watched as the woman approached, nodding in relief as Marian brought a fireball into being.

Marian smiled at the children. "Come on, let's get you out of here." They continued on through the maze of tunnels and caves. They met no resistance as Hawke and Marian had cleared out any creatures likely to attack them that morning. Marian glanced down as she felt a tug on the arm of her robe.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes."

Daniel squirmed slightly. "If Grace passes her Harrowing will you be getting her out too?"

Marian noticed the other children were paying attention and she stopped and crouched down. "What's your name?"

"Daniel."

"Well Daniel, I'm a friend of Grace's and we are going to do everything we can to make sure she gets out of the Gallows too."

Daniel gave a huge smile. "I'm glad."

They resumed their journey through the tunnels, only stopping when they reached the exit tunnel that would take them to the dock.

**xXx**

_Grace grinned with delight and hugged Mouse when after a little encouragement he disposed of the wisps. "Thank you Mouse." Together they moved down the pathway coming to stand before the Spirit of Valour. Mouse moved off to one side and had transformed back into his animal form and hid. Grace approached Valour whose eyes fixed on her, wondering what his expression was beneath the helmet. _

"_Who approaches Valour?"_

"_My name is Grace. I am a mage undergoing my Harrowing, but I have been deliberately denied access to my magic by the Templars. I humbly request the use of one of your weapons so that I may have a chance of defeating the demon."_

_Valour took a step towards her and extended his hand realising she had spoken the truth. "This is unacceptable!" He roared. "Time and again mages are thrown into this unfair test, but always they have had their magic. Now they send you into a magical test with no magic!"_

"_I will not let the Templars win." Grace said with determination._

"_Your willingness to fight is commendable, which weapon would you choose if I were to allow it."_

_Grace had already spied the twin daggers and expressed her interest in them. "They look to be fine weapons."_

"_What does a mage know of wielding a blade?"_

_Grace smiled. "I am not your average mage. Besides; I am no fool they are not really blades, they are merely your will brought into being."_

_Valour removed his helmet and fixed her with a piercing gaze. "Never in all the years I have kept my post has anyone understood that. You may have the weapons; use them wisely and should we meet again when you have your magic, perhaps you will do me the courtesy of dueling me."_

_Grace smiled. "It would be my honour. Valour if I may; if one of your kind was to be trapped outside of the Fade, do you know of a way they could be returned?"_

"_There are times when spirits of this realm have joined with those of your realm. To return they must be free of the body and the Fade opened, but they cannot return without help of another spirit, it is our connection that guides them to return. You know of such a spirit?"_

"_Justice is trapped outside of the Fade. The mage he inhabits is someone I am going to kill. Out of the friendship we once had I would like to return him home."_

_Valour nodded. "When you open the Fade call my name and I will come to claim him."_

"_Thank you Valour." _

_The spirit bowed. "Now take your weapons and prepare for battle."_

_Grace gripped the blades and felt the hum of magic. She heard a growl and turned to see what appeared to be two blighted wolves running towards her. She moved into a defensive stance and managed to dodge out of the way of the lead wolf. It seemed to spin in mid air and as it's back paws landed on the ground it was hurtling towards her again, making contact and sending her into the dirt. Grace was barely aware of her actions as she drove the dagger up through it's stomach, her mind concerned only with survival as she tossed it aside as the second wolf circled her. Grace matched it step for step; her blood thundering through her body, her muscles singing with the tension. The wolf leapt; Grace dodging it, she dodged it a second time before leaping onto its back, wrapping her arm around it's throat, managing to drive the dagger into its heart. Grace was shaking and gasping for breath, adrenaline surging through her. _

_Mouse moved from his hiding place. "That was impressive."_

_Grace gave him her most charming smile. "Think I'm ready for the demon?"_

_Mouse worried at his lip. "I know that further up this pathway is a sloth demon. He may also be able to give aid of some form."_

"_And just why would the demon help us?"_

_Mouse smiled to himself, the mage was already so connected to the form he had taken. Playing on her emotions was child's play. "The other demon is as much a threat to him as it is to us."_

_Grace shook her head, fingering the blades. "I will not seek help from a demon. I have these blades; they will have to be enough." She noticed the fleeting scowl and the darkening of his eyes. _

"_Then I hope you are ready." Mouse whispered glancing upwards. _

_Grace heard a challenging roar and glanced towards a ledge seeing a demon watching her. Grace let out a shuddering breath it was bigger and uglier than any demon she had ever faced and that included the abomination that had resided in the Denerim Alienage. Gripping the daggers she moved cautiously towards the demon, Mouse following her at a discreet distance. _

**xXx**

Anders was pacing the docks in silent agitation driving Fenris to distraction. "Mage will you desist your incessant pacing!"

Anders glanced at the warrior startled and moved towards him, leaning against a wall watching Feniar's ship. "What if she doesn't make it?" He whispered.

Fenris growled softly. "You profess to love this woman; have travelled with her, lived with her for several years and this is the amount of faith you have in her!"

Anders eyes widened. "It's not like that Fenris. The Harrowing is …" He lowered his head. "It is dangerous enough for the most accomplished mage. If Grace had access to her magic I wouldn't be worried, but she doesn't. I'm entitled to worry about her."

"Yes; to worry for her safety is one thing, but do not give up on her. She will find a way to succeed in this. I do not know all of the dangers she has faced, but I know enough to know she has survived when others would have fallen. She will survive this."

Anders smiled. "You know, you're not as bad ass as you pretend to be Fenris."

Fenris gave a low growl. "Mage!"

Anders grinned. "I think you're growing to like us." He said happily.

Fenris snorted and turned away, but Anders saw the flicker of a smile and glanced to Varric triumphantly who flashed him a wicked grin.

**xXx**

_Grace felt the heat of flames, the pain as something like electricity glanced off her arm and hissed in annoyance. The demon was quick and no matter how many times she drove the daggers into it, regeneration flowed around it and it kept coming. She glanced around wondering if it had another source of power and noticed a set of nodules embedded in the rock. Grace had nothing to lose and changed direction driving her daggers through the first. The demon gave a hideous scream and fire arched through the air, leaving scorch marks on the rock where Grace had been only a second earlier. Grace span to avoid a bolt of energy and drove her daggers into the second nodule and then the third. She turned back to the demon, convinced that now she would be able to kill it. _

_The fight waged on until she was exhausted and infuriated. She glanced around in desperation and noticed the nodule halfway up the rock face. With a roar of fury she hurled one of the daggers, the demon hissing in fury as it embedded into the nodule before Grace drove her remaining dagger deep into its chest, the thing hissing and clawing until it hit the ground and finally faded. Grace sank to her knees gasping for breath._

_Mouse moved out from where he had been hiding grinning in delight. "You did it. I can't believe it. That was amazing."_

_Grace smiled and accepted his arm as he helped her to her feet. "How do I get back?"_

"_Through that doorway I think." A shimmering archway having appeared in the rock face. "Grace before you go, I was wondering about something. I know you said you would help me and I'm grateful, but once you leave you might never find me again. Perhaps I could come with you."_

_Grace watched him warily. "And just how do you propose to do that?"_

"_I have learnt how to be small, unnoticed. Surely there is a little room for me within you and I swear the Templars will never notice."_

_Grace allowed a smile to curl the edges of her lips. "Demon how stupid do you think I am?"_

_Mouse glanced at her startled. "I'm not …..." He stopped and grinned. "Ah you have been such an interesting mage, I have never met one like you. You clearly see much, but not everything is as it seems. Beware Grace, your greatest challenges still lie before you." The Pride demon shimmered and vanished. Grace saluted Valour and moved through the archway._

**xXx**

Varric gave a sharp hiss. "Heads up Templar on route." Anders slipped to the tunnel exit and signaled to Hawke to keep the children back. Hawke and Marian slipped out of the tunnel and watched the approaching Templar.

"Hey handsome."

The Templar turned startled and smiled as Isabel draped her arm over his shoulder. "Umm, hey."

"What's a gorgeous hunk of Templar doing on the docks. You looking for something sweet thing?"

The Templar grinned. "Maybe I've just found it."

Isabela chuckled, threading her arm through his. "My cabin is delightful, maybe you'd like to see it." The Templar nodded eagerly and Isabela moved him away, glancing back and winking to Hawke who was shaking his head but grinning.

Marian and Anders went back to the tunnel entrance and two at a time got the children on board the ship.

Feniar moved to Anders. "I will get them back to Ferelden; thank the Maker the weather has been milder, perhaps he agrees with this venture."

Anders nodded. "I hope so. Thank you Feniar This means a lot to us all."

"I owe Grace. Just make sure ….. just make sure she comes home."

Anders clasped his arm. "Safe journey."

They watched the ship ease out of the dock, Marian squeezing Anders hand. "Maker I can't believe we did it."

Varric shifted Bianca back onto his back. "Meredith is going to be pissed, but damn it feels good to get those kids out of here. Drinks on me and let's hope Carver gives us something else to celebrate.

**xXx**

Meredith stared at Grace her fists clenched in fury. She was still unconscious but somehow had passed the Harrowing. "Take her to her room!" She thundered. She glared at the other mages who filed out, hiding their grins.

Within thirty minutes the alarm sounded. All of the mages and Templars were rounded up and Marie was found to be missing.

Meredith grabbed hold of Grace by the front of her robes, hatred etched across her face. "You did this!"

Grace stared at her still exhausted and woozy from the Harrowing. "Did what?"

"All of the children are gone!"

"In case you hadn't noticed I was just taking my Harrowing." Grace winced at the blow to her face and sank to her knees. "Take her to solitary until I sort this out no one sees her!"

"Knight Commander!" Orsino protested.

"Silence!" She roared. "Perhaps you are part of this too!"

"For Makers sake Knight Commander." Ser Thrask pleaded. "It is one of our own who is missing." He shook his head. "Marie is Daniel's mother. After the incident with Ser Maven it is perhaps not so unexpected."

"Why was I not told?"

Ser Thrask moved forward and handed Meredith a note. "This was left in my room."

Meredith read the parchment and crumpled it into her fist. "When I find her and I will, she will die a traitor's death." She glanced to Grace. "You may return to lectures, but the slightest hint of trouble and I will put you in solitary indefinitely." She dismissed them storming back to her office.

Ser Thrask helped Grace to her feet. "We might just get out of this in one piece." He murmured.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed._

_Children freed and Harrowing passed successfully - score one to Grace I think. Meredith really doesn't know who she is messing with! I couldn't resist bringing Valour and Mouse into the story._


	39. Assassins In Hiding

Zevran gave a sigh of relief as they neared the Dalish camp. Coren was struggling although he had never uttered a word, but he was leaning heavily on Zevran and his face was ghastly pale with loss of blood. They were greeted courteously, but uncertain glances were cast in their direction. They were taken to the Keeper who much to Zevran's relief spent some time to check over Coren's wound.

She smiled warmly. "You did a fine job. A little rest and this salve applied twice a day for the next three days and the wound should heal nicely."

Zevran licked his lips nervously. "Keeper; I do not wish to put your clan in harm's way, however there are men chasing us. Is there anywhere close to hand we may rest a few days until Coren is fit for travel?"

Marethari regarded him thoughtfully. "There are many caves which would serve as a shelter, but they are not unguarded."

Zevran listened intently to Marethari's advice and then helped Coren to his feet, making it to the caves as the rain started again. The clan had been good enough to replenish their supplies and Zevran intended to move them deep enough into the cave system that anyone following them would be slowed down, if not stopped.

Coren gave a soft moan. "How exactly do you plan to get us passed these creatures Zevran?"

Zevran gave him a smug smile. "We are assassins my friend. If we cannot move passed some spiders without attracting their attention we deserve to be eaten."

Coren glared. "I am not exactly on top form."

"You are more than capable of a few moments of stealth Coren. This is not the time to doubt yourself."

Coren sighed and nodded in resignation trying to ignore the throbbing of the wound, each movement jarring him. They moved silently and as Zevran had predicted, the spiders were none the wiser of their passing. Coren froze, his face paler than it had been though Zevran doubted that could have been possible.

"Coren?"

"What in the Void is that?"

Zevran glanced to the shadows of a tunnel entrance; his eyes widening as the creature moved towards them, a fierce roar echoing around the cave. "I believe that is the Varterral." He slipped in front of Coren in a defensive stance; both men startled with the Varterral halted, watching Zevran cautiously. Feeling heat on his chest Zevran pulled out the amulet Tarin had given him; it was glowing faintly, the warmth he had felt, emanating from it. The Varterral moved away leaving both men stunned speechless.

**xXx**

Hawke had been sent yet another request for help and Marian had urged Anders to go with them to take his mind off the current situation. Cullen was stronger than he had been and was able to move from one room to another without aid, though had not ventured further than the garden. He now knew of what had happened to Grace and it gave him the determination to do what he could to bring her home safe. He also spent time with Nathaniel who spent most of his time in a trance like state whispering of dragons and fire and death. Nathaniel's body was healed, but his mind was splintered and no-one had any idea how to heal it.

Anders stood next to Marian as Hawke spoke to an Antivan. His mind was spinning with how to get Grace out of the circle, when the mention of a renegade Antivan assassin brought him sharply from his thoughts. "Take the job." He hissed to Hawke.

Hawke cast him a backwards glance, Marian nodding. "We'll look for him."

"I have a camp outside the city." Nuncio purred. "Find me there when you have him."

Hawke turned to Anders when they were out of earshot. "You want us to look for an assassin now?"

"It's Zevran I know it is." Anders whole face had lit up with hope, something that had been sadly missing from him of late.

Hawke raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Okay Anders, let's go get him."

**xXx**

Anders had cast a sustained Haste spell on the small party getting them to Sundermount and the Dalish camp in a quarter of the time it would normally have taken. Hawke; Fenris, Marian and Anders had taken the job, the others busy with other matters.

Keeper Marethari greeted them, her gaze turning dark when Hawke asked about Zevran. "I thought better of you Champion."

Anders stepped in before Hawke could answer. "You mistake our intent Keeper, we seek Zevran to help him."

Marethari gazed deeply into Anders eyes and whatever she saw she was satisfied. She pointed the path he had taken. "He is not alone, tread carefully."

**xXx**

The small group made their way up the mountain and into the cave system the Keeper had suggested. They were barely in the cave five minutes when they found themselves surrounded by huge spiders. Marian hissed as webbing stuck her foot to the floor, tearing it off with her staff before bringing it down onto the head of the spider moving towards her. She sent out Fist of the Maker, knocking the spiders over, Fenris and Hawke driving their swords into their less armoured underbellies, Anders freezing and then shattering those trying to get through the doorway which created a natural choke point.

They moved down numerous sets of stairs, each new level finding themselves besieged by more spiders. "Maker I hate these things!" Hawke muttered, wiping gore from his armour and grimacing in disgust.

"How do you feel about that?" Anders whispered as the ground thundered and shook beneath them.

Hawke's eyes widened at the huge creature that was lumbering towards them. "What by Andraste's flaming sword is that?"

"A Varterral." Fenris murmured. "They are said to guard the Dalish."

"You would think Marethari would have mentioned this!" Marian hissed, darting out of the way of its venom and trying to topple it with her force magic, to her dismay it had no effect.

"Well she wasn't exactly happy we were coming here." Hawke muttered driving his sword deep into the creature's leg, its roar of pain echoing around the cavern.

"Wait!"

Anders span around knowing that voice anywhere. "Zev!" He gasped. Zevran was standing in front of the Varetarrel and the creature backed away, moving off into one of the tunnels. The four staring at him in astonishment.

Zevran's eyes widened with delight as they locked on Anders. He sank into the hazel eyes and trembled with relief and desire.

Anders stared at Zevran; his hair tangled, dark circles beneath his eyes. He swallowed hard. "Zev." It was a breathless moan.

Zevran moved forward. "My heart."

Anders curled his fist and hit Zevran square on the jaw sending him sprawling to the ground. "How could you!" He roared; Hawke grabbing his arms restraining him, but the fight was gone, Anders was limp in his hold, tears streaming down his face.

Zevran rubbed his jaw and slowly got to his feet. "I would imagine I deserved that."

"You swore to me you wouldn't leave like that again!"

Zevran hung his head. "I couldn't risk Grace; the children, your safety."

"Hawke let me go." Anders said softly.

"No more hitting him." Hawke demanded, Anders nodding in response.

Zevran glanced up as Anders approached; his hand gently cupping his bruised jaw, a soft blue light emanating from his hand. "I am truly sorry my love." Zevran soothed.

Anders nodded before pulling him flush to his body, his lips seeking Zevran's his tongue plundering his willing mouth. When they finally parted Anders gave a deep sigh. "So, having Crow trouble?"

"Indeed, Coren was injured in the last fight so we sought shelter from the Dalish and I hoped to even up the numbers with a little help from the creatures of these caves."

"Who's Coren?" Anders asked curiously.

"That would be me." Coren purred moving into the cavern to Zevran's side.

The soft Antivan accent sent a shiver through Anders, Maker he loved that accent. He regarded the young man and wondered what his relationship with Zevran was.

"Well I'm sure we can even up the numbers." Hawke interjected.

"Ah Hawke, it is good to see you." Zevran smiled, his eyes moving to their other companions. "Ah and you must be Fenris and Marian. Grace spoke of you often."

Fenris raised an eyebrow. "She did."

"Indeed my intriguing warrior. Grace is rather fond of you." He glanced to Anders at Fenris's startled glance. "Is something amiss?" Zevran frowned. "Not that I am not ecstatic to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Anders groaned. "When you left... look I'll explain it all, but first let's kill these damn Crows then we find a way to rescue Grace."

Zevran turned to Anders, his eyes wide. "Rescue her from what?"

Anders clenched his fists. "I'll tell you on the way."

**xXx**

Zevran's head was spinning by the time they spied Nuncio's camp. Cullen used in a blood magic ritual and Nathaniel's apparent loss of sanity were horrifying enough, but that Grace was in the Circle, cut off from her magic had him on edge and drowning in fear. It didn't surprise him in the least that she had used her own predicament to get the children out of the Circle, but when she got out he was going to have many words with her and he didn't care how hypocritical that made him. He glared at Nuncio and the small band of mercenaries he had with him.

"I am disappointed Champion." Nuncio muttered when he saw Zevran.

"Hey you can't please everyone." Hawke gave his most charming smile.

"Then you will all die."

Zevran shook his head. "Poor, stupid Nuncio. Do you really think that will be the outcome of this?"

"I will end you." Nuncio snarled.

Zevran had no intention of spending all day debating who was the better Crow, or in his case former Crow. The dagger was gone from his fingers and embedded in Nuncio's eye before the Crow could even think of going for his weapon. Zevran strode gracefully over to the body and retrieved his weapon. He glanced to the mercenaries. "Think carefully, is this a job you wish to continue?" The mercenaries took the hint and ran some even dropping their weapons.

Hawke looked through the loot and shook his head. "Substandard rubbish can't even have a fight with someone who has a decent weapon these days."

Zevran glanced to him. "I believe Templars have excellent weapons my dear Hawke. Shall we test our mettle with them?"

Hawke raised an eyebrow. "Zevran if you wish Grace to be alive when we get her out of there, I suggest you allow us to come up with a plan that doesn't involve head on confrontation. Believe me Meredith would take great delight in killing her."

Zevran felt rage move through him. Perhaps if he had never left or if he had taken Grace with him she may have avoided such danger. He glanced up as Coren gripped his arm.

"We will free her my friend, but for now I suggest we listen to Hawke."

Zevran scowled. "Indeed." He glanced to Anders, sinking into the hazel depths. "I will follow your lead."

Anders nodded, all he wanted was to sleep and wake up with his lovers beside him, safe and free. "We should get back to Kirkwall. Cullen will be worried."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." The silky Antivan accent rolled over them.

Zevran narrowed his eyes turning to face Tameran. "So you show yourself at last."

"You left me little choice, Seth was an asset I am not happy about losing." Tameran moved into the clearing, the shadows in the trees shifting behind him suggesting that he was definitely not alone. "Ah and Coren with you, Arvis wishes to speak with you."

Coren swallowed hard and couldn't help the involuntary step backwards, his fingers moving to his daggers. "You will understand if I wish to delay that."

Tameran laughed. "I understand boy, you death will be unpleasant I would imagine."

Coren caught the look from Zevran and shrugged dismissively.

"Sorry to interrupt." Hawke stated stepping forward. "I don't wish to crash anyone's party; but can we get on with this, we have better things to do."

Tameran stared startled. "Champion, this is of no concern to you."

Marian moved to his side. "If it concerns Zevran; it concerns Anders and whatever concerns Anders concerns me, and whatever concerns me, well I'm sure you get the picture." Flame flickering at her fingertips.

Tameran swallowed, but drew his blades. "Kirkwall shall have to manage without her Champion then."

Hawke grinned. "Not bloody likely."

Tameran was a well-respected Crow for good reason. He was highly skilled, ruthless and commanded any fight he was in. However he had never pitted himself against such a diverse and talented group. Zevran, Anders and Coren took him head on as the others took out his men. Coren's blade met its mark as he drove it up between his ribs; Anders having momentarily stunned him, Tameran gasping in pain, backing off and clutching his side. Zevran stalked him; twirling his blades, sunlight flashing against the steel, having already marked his face, blood running down Tameran's cheek. Tameran turned sharply realising he was surrounded. He turned to Zevran. "You may kill me Zevran, but this is not over. You cannot stop what is to come." He gave a twisted smile.

Zevran narrowed his eyes. "What exactly is to come?"

Tameran shook his head. "It is fate. When he rises, amidst the flames she will be reborn."

Hawke frowned. "Who will be reborn? What are you talking about?"

Tameran's eyes bulged and he collapsed to his knees, his body convulsing. Anders darted to his side, but there was nothing he could do. Tameran locked eyes with Zevran, blood flowing from his nose. "May the Void take you." His back arched and he lay still.

Hawke knelt down and moved the tunic and armour aside ripping off the amulet that glowed red. "Maker I'm sick of this cryptic nonsense and just how many of these damn things are there?"

Marian knocked it from his hand and poured fire on it until it melted into the earth. She was shivering, meeting Hawke's startled look. "Those things are evil and I'm not losing you."

Hawke smiled and draped his arm over her shoulders. "You're just a big softy aren't you."

Marian rolled her eyes and shrugged off his arm. "Tell that to the last people I killed."

Hawke grinned. "Good point. Glad you have my back sis."

Marian smiled and turned to Zevran and Coren. "I suggest we head back to Kirkwall, there is much to discuss."

Zevran glanced to Tameran one final time and nodded. Whatever fate had in store for them; it would not stop them from getting Grace out of the Gallows, that was something even the Maker would not be able to stop them from doing!

**xXx**

Zevran glanced to Coren who was charming Malcolm and Marian. He smiled, turning at the light touch on his arm from Anders.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Anders mumbled, his cheeks flushed with shame.

Zevran gently clasped his hand. "Hush, it does not matter."

"Of course it does!" Anders whispered.

Zevran stopped him by pressing his lips firmly to Anders mouth, his hands gripping his hips and pulling the upset mage tight to his body. Anders sank into the kiss; clutching Zevran, the relief of having him safe in his arms making him tremble. Zevran moved back slightly and gently thumbed away the tears from Anders cheeks. "I am here my love and I will never leave again, no matter the circumstance."

Anders gripped him tightly. "Swear it Zev. I can't go through that again, I won't!"

Zevran pressed his lips to Anders fingers, realising the implication in his lovers words and swallowing the awful thought of a future without Anders. "I swear to you I will not leave you again."

Anders nodded and hugged him tightly, breathing in the scent that was Zevran and relaxing against him. "I've missed you so much."

"And I you." Zevran gently clasped Anders cheek. "You said Cullen would be worried, perhaps we should go and put his mind at rest." Anders nodded and holding tightly to his hand he led them up the stairs.

Cullen's eyes widened when he saw Zevran; struggling to get off the bed and clasping the former Crows hand, a smile lighting his face. "Maker Zevran it's good to see you."

"And you Cullen." Zevran pulled back and looked over him. "You are recovering, yes?"

Cullen nodded; unconsciously pressing his hand to his chest, wincing slightly. "The pain is easing and I am slowly regaining my strength. I was lucky."

Zevran urged him to sit back down and took a seat; watching Anders check on Cullen, his magic softly pulsating.

Cullen smiled at Anders lovingly before pulling him to sit next to him. "Anders I am well, please stop worrying."

"How can I stop worrying?" Anders cried out alarming both Cullen and Zevran. "You died, _again_! Those bastards cut into you …." He faltered, tears flowing down his cheeks, finally unable to hold back the building storm of emotions. "What if we hadn't found you?" He buried his head in his hands. "I've been so scared for you." He glanced up gazing at Zevran. "For you both."

Cullen wrapped his arm around his waist. "We are both well love."

He shuddered. "But Grace isn't and Maker knows what's happening to Alistair and Nathaniel will never be the same again and it's all my fault!" He broke down sobbing bitterly. He didn't bother to try and hold himself in check as he had been doing; he sank into his fear and guilt and wept, shivering as arms wrapped around him.

Zevran frowned in concern. "Anders how is any of this your fault?"

Anders struggled to choke back the tears long enough to speak. "Jowan did all of this, because in his twisted mind it meant we would be together." He shuddered painfully. "I should have killed him myself in the Circle when I realised he was using blood magic and now it's too late."

"Anders the twisted mind of another is not your burden to bear. Do you know where he is?"

Anders shook his head. "If I did I would have killed him by now. The bloody snake vanished after we confronted him looking for Cullen." He sniffed miserably. "He admitted to inciting the Crows against you and said getting Alistair to Weisshaupt was to get rid of him." He swallowed hard. "If Alistair is dead because of me …." He couldn't finish, his words caught in his throat.

Cullen's eyes widened. "Anders why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"You were so close to dying. I couldn't take the risk of of it being more stress than you could handle. I can't lose you again."

Cullen pulled him close. "Zevran is right Anders, Jowan's actions are not your fault."

Zevran gently kissed his forehead as the mage blinked at him sleepily, emotionally and physically exhausted. "Rest my love and I will check on Nathaniel."

Anders nodded; curling up in Cullen's arms, looking more vulnerable than either man had seen him before.

**xXx**

Zevran felt his heart clench and his stomach churn as he moved into Nathaniel's room. He was sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees. He was rocking slightly and muttering to himself. Zevran moved cautiously towards him and knelt at his side. "Nathaniel."

Nathaniel glanced up, clearly struggling to focus. "Can you make him stop?" He whispered.

Zevran tenderly took his hand, startled by the tremble that moved through the rogue. "Make who stop? What is it that you see my friend?"

"Fire … dragons." He shuddered. "I killed her. I thought she was tainted like Karrel. Alistair will never forgive me."

Zevran gently squeezed his hand realising if anyone could get through to him it would be Alistair. "Nathaniel, Alistair loves you as does Grace. You did not kill her."

Nathaniel glanced at him trembling, a startling moment of lucidity pushing aside the madness. "I did Zevran. Real or not I drove my dagger into her chest." He shook his head. "This is my punishment."

"Punishment for what?"

Nathaniel wiped angrily at the tears in his eyes; Zevran quickly restraining his hands, afraid he would hurt himself as he began to claw at his skin. "For betraying my father. His voice is in my mind. His evil laughter is always there. He taunts me, forced me to touch the sphere. I cannot escape him." He shuddered. "Kill me Zev."

Zevran's eyes widened in horror. "No my friend. We will find a way to free you from this, I swear it."

"Nothing can free me." Nathaniel turned away from him, resuming his rocking as he fell once more into torment.

_**xXx**_

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed._

_I felt such a relief having Zevran finally meeting up with Anders and while Anders would never normally dream of hurting those he loves, he has been teetering on the edge for a while now and I wanted to show him alternating between rage and despair. _

_I also wanted to give a little more insight into the manifestations of the lyrium, more on that in later chapters. _


	40. The Truth About Tranquility

Grace glanced up as a Templar loomed over her. She felt her stomach clench and couldn't help the relieved sigh when she realised it was Carver. She followed him out of the room and to a small storeroom. "People will talk Ser Carver." She said softly, a grin on her face.

Carver turned and nodded. "That's the point."

"It is?"

Carver flushed. "Anders suggested if we act as though … well as if I've claimed you …" Carver clamped his mouth shut looking mortified.

Grace raised her eyebrow. "_Claimed_ me?" She didn't know whether to be angry or amused.

"You were safe in solitary; here you're … well free game. If the others think I've … that we … well it might buy us some time."

"And Anders came up with this did he?"

"He said this Circle was unlikely to be any different to Ferelden when he was there." Carver swallowed. "He's right Grace, this is the only way I can keep you safe."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Fine, though you can pass on to Anders that I'm going to kick his ass for putting us both in this position when I get out."

Carver grinned. "He knows, but said it would be worth it just to have you free."

Grace couldn't help the smile. "Damn that man I can never stay cross with him. Do you have news on Nate?"

Carvers face fell, before he put on the mask of a smile. "He is at the estate."

Grace's relief faded at his look and narrowed her eyes. "I sense a but."

Carver shook his head. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Grace paled. "Carver what happened to him?"

"Grace we should concentrate on you for the moment."

"So help me Carver if you don't tell me what happened …"

He held up his hands in surrender and relayed what had happened to Nathaniel and the Wardens he had been with.

Grace sank onto a crate, clutching her chest struggling to breathe. "Bastard!" She snarled. When she looked up her eyes were dark with hatred. "Any news on Jowan's location?"

"None. Varric has his best contacts on it. We will find him."

Grace began to pace. "We need to work on a way to get the rest of us out, and then I'm going to kill that goddamn son of a bitch."

"Grace."

"No! You tell Varric to do whatever it takes to find him and speak to your father. We had a distraction for the children, but I have no idea how to get the rest of us out."

Carver nodded. "I do have some other news."

Grace glanced up. "Please tell me its good news."

"Zevran is also at the estate."

Grace leapt to her feet her eyes shining. "Please tell me he's okay."

"He is well, but extremely angry about your situation and desperate to storm the Gallows to get you out."

Grace hugged Carver unable to contain herself. "Thank you Carver. I needed some good news. Please pass on my love to them all when you get the chance."

Carver grinned and nodded, glancing at her startled as she messed up her hair reaching up and ruffling his hair. "You claimed me remember." Carver opened his mouth and closed it again, willing the flush to die down. "I bet Merrill wants to kill Anders for this."

Carver's flush deepened. "She um … agreed with it. You've made quite an impression on her."

"Do you think Merrill will come to Ferelden?" She mumbled fiddling with the bodice of her robe.

Carver quickly averted his eyes. "I don't know. I'll miss her if she does."

Grace looked up startled, unable to hide her concern. "You're going to stay in Kirkwall?"

Carver flushed. "Didn't want to assume."

"Carver I told you before you are welcome at Safeguard, nothing has changed that. Besides I need someone with a brain to teach the next generation of Templars. One of the students; Michael is eager to learn, but doesn't want to go anywhere near the Chantry. The Templars on the staff are great and Merek is wonderful though his Warden duties keep him away too much, but you would be an asset to the team."

"Grace do you take any notice of the rules?"

"Where would the fun be in that? Besides, if the Divine had a real problem with Safeguard I would imagine I would be dead by now."

Carver shook his head. "You are the strangest mage."

Grace put her hands on her hips. "You have a problem with that Carver Hawke?"

Carver grinned his eyes sparking. "No ma'am!"

**xXx**

Grace glanced up as she heard a soft sob. She moved out of the library towards a small alcove finding Rebecca sitting on the floor; her arms wrapped around her knees, weeping. Grace knelt beside her, Bethany had introduced them only that morning. "Rebecca isn't it?"

The young woman glanced up, brushing her short blond hair from her eyes. "They've made her tranquil." She sobbed.

"Made who tranquil?"

"Bridget." She wailed, burying her face against her knees.

"But she was in morning lectures." Grace was stunned.

"They don't care. It's my fault. I wanted to meet her in private and we were caught. Bridget said she had asked me to meet her and they took her away."

"I don't understand why would they make her tranquil just because you were meeting?"

Rebecca sobbed brokenly. "They can't bear us to have a moment of happiness, a moment together."

Grace paled. "You and Bridget were a couple?"

Rebecca nodded, no longer able to speak. Grace gently helped her to her feet and took her to the infirmary; leaving her in the care of Malick, who appeared just as distressed on hearing the news. Grace was furious and did the only thing she could think to do and went to Orsino. She closed the door of his office behind her, her face thunderous.

"Grace?"

"Was Bridget made tranquil?"

Orsino paled. "Yes, this morning. I was not informed until after the event."

"Damn it Orsino what is going on! Meredith can't get away with this!"

"Grace please calm down, if she hears you..."

Grace swallowed her anger and tugged helplessly at the collar. "Orsino we need to find a way to get this collar off me, then Meredith will pay I swear it. She has to be stopped!"

Orsino stood and put a calming hand on her shoulder encouraging her to sit down. "Meredith for the moment has the power. Do not give her reason to make you Tranquil."

Grace glanced to Orsino. "We both know that is only a matter of time. We need to get out of here Orsino. All of us."

Orsino sat down staring at her stunned. "Grace you cannot have the entire Circle escape!"

"Why not? At the rate she is going we will all be tranquil in a month!"

Orsino rubbed his forehead, solutions proving maddeningly elusive. "Grace I have found nothing that will help us to either remove or destroy the binding of that collar." He was frustrated also having found no confirmed way to remove a binding from a Grimoire other than death. He felt as though he was failing the mage before him and it left him feeling helpless.

Grace shook her head. "Forget about that, we can figure it out when we get out of here. For now we need to figure out a way to get every mage out of here, before Meredith loses it completely."

"Grace that cannot be accomplished."

A smile slowly crept across Grace's face. "We might not be able to get ourselves out, but I bet a Seeker can."

"Grace a Seeker is a Templar."

"Yes, but they are there to stop corruption." She grinned in delight. "Leave it with me."

Orsino watched her leave thinking she was one of the strangest young women he had ever met.

**xXx**

Grace hurried along the corridors and spied Carver talking to another Templar. She moved slowly towards him keeping her eyes on the floor. She waited patiently until the other Templar stopped talking and glared at her. She bit her lip and gazed at Carver fearfully. "You wished to see me Ser Carver."

Ser Vincent gave Carver a startled look before chuckling and clapping him on the arm before moving off.

Carver glanced to Grace in concern and steered her to a more private location. He listened to her plan and reverted to his previous assessment of her that she was crazy, but he agreed to speak to Anders. He watched her move into the library noticing two Templars nudging each other when she entered. He gave a sigh of relief when Ser Vincent moved over to them and his name was mentioned. The two Templars moved off looking thoroughly disgruntled. At least one thing seemed to be working.

**xXx**

Rebecca was absent from evening meal, but Bridget was present, the other students avoiding her, gazing at her with sadness. Grace realised she had avoided Tranquil mages since her own experience and felt a wave of guilt. She moved over to Bridget and smiled. "Hi Bridget, we met this morning."

Dull eyes regarded her solemnly. "How can I help you?"

Grace shuddered at the monotone voice, the life seemingly sucked from the young woman. "No help needed ... I just wanted to say hello."

Bridget nodded and brushed passed Grace, their hands touching for an instant and Grace heard a scream. Eyes wide with shock Grace stared after the young woman; turning to Bethany, who had moved to stand near her. "Did... did someone just scream?"

Bethany frowned. "No. Grace are you well, you look pale?"

"I... I thought I heard a scream." Grace's gaze continually moved to Bridget throughout the meal and as they filled out of the hall Grace deliberately ensured their hands brushed together. The electric tingle was sharp and she knew the scream was real. Grace leaned against the wall, her mind numb. She moved towards her room in a daze wondering if perhaps she was going mad herself. She hesitated and headed instead towards the stockroom. An older tranquil mage was sorting out wands. "Excuse me?"

He turned to her, his eyes void of emotion. "How may I be of service?" His monotone voice making her shiver.

Grace glanced around to make sure they were alone before she grasped his hand. The pain was excruciating. Years of being locked inside his own mind had driven the man mad. Outwardly there was no sign that he had an emotional response to her, but inside his mind he scrabbled against the walls of his prison screaming to be set free. Grace pulled her hand away and fled, burying her face in her pillow and sobbed.

Ser Conrad had been right, the Rite of Tranquillity had been performed properly. It didn't sever the link to the Fade, it simply trapped the person in their own mind denying them direct access to it, but it was there teasing and tormenting them. Grace realised then her Wild magic had saved her; helped her find a way back. _I have to find a way to change this. Surely if the Templars knew the truth they wouldn't do this._

**xXx**

Grace had startled Bethany and Malick when she gripped their arms seeming to listen. She had wandered off and brushed her hand against three of the tranquil mages wincing each time. When she returned and sat next to the pair she was pale.

"Grace, what in the Void are you doing?"

Grace had no idea how to put it into words and was saved from doing so when Enchanter Solaris entered for first lecture. Grace could barely concentrate her mind scattering and forming theories as to why she could hear the Tranquil. She landed on the only theory that made any possible sense, her own experience of tranquillity and her connection to the Grimoire. Through it she had been able to communicate with the spirit of her dead sister. It was a thin link, but the alternative was she was losing her mind and she wasn't quite ready to believe that yet. As soon as they were given a break she moved out into the courtyard, for the first time able to take notice of just how many tranquil mages there were. It horrified her, particularly if any of them brushed past her she had a front row seat to their internal torment. She decided to speak to Bethany and Malick after evening meal.

"Okay; I have to tell you both something and you are going to think I have lost it, but I need you to believe me. The Tranquil mages are not cut off from the Fade, they are simply trapped in their own minds. I can hear them screaming, begging to be set free."

"Grace that's crazy!" Malick muttered.

Grace gripped his arm. "Malick I know what I'm talking about, I experienced it. We just thought the rite was not completed with me, but I think it was. I … I think that darkness and pain I experienced is really what Tranquil mages experience. You can still feel the Fade you just can't interact with it."

"They don't seem in pain." Bethany said gently.

Grace hung her head realising neither of them believed her. "I know how this sounds."

Bethany glanced to Malick who shrugged. "You've been under a lot of strain Grace."

Grace simply nodded and left the room, leaving Bethany and Malick staring after her in concern. She paced her cell in agitation, as she collapsed onto the bed she started to wonder if Bethany was right and this was simply stress induced. She sat up sharply and hurried along the corridor to Orsino's office unable to rest. He listened to her, but like Bethany and Malick seemed unable to even consider the possibility. Grace returned to her cell her heart heavy. She tugged desperately at the collar trying to access her magic. She sank to her knees sobbing in pain as the cell doors were locked wondering if she would ever be free.

**xXx**

Urian felt sick as Bethany relayed the information Carver had managed to get to her. The Knight Commander intended to make himself and Teronne tranquil. He had no idea why, but he wasn't planning on being there long enough to find out. "Bethany please; we need to get out, help us please."

Bethany paled, escapes took time to plan and they had none. "Urian I don't know what we can do other than use the second passage and take your chances. There's no time to plan anything." Her desperation making tears gleam in her eyes.

"If that is our only option." He moved away his heart heavy. He was startled on his way to his room when Teronne gripped his arm.

"They are coming we need to go now." He started at her in horror before they took off along the corridor almost knocking Grace over. "Sorry." Teronne gasped as they raced on. Grace followed them discretely and noticed them slip down the passage to one of the storerooms. Grace heard Teronne sob and heard the sound of crates scraping over stone. "They will discover this."

Grace slipped into the room closing the door quietly behind her, two terrified mages staring at her. "Get going!" She hissed. "I'll cover the hatch."

Urian and Teronne simply stared at her. Grace suddenly wondered if she had misread the situation. "Aren't you escaping?"

"Yes but if they find out what you've done …"

"I'll take my chances now get going. Get on a ship and go to Ferelden if you can. You will be safe at Safeguard in Highever until you sort out what you want to do. If you need money for passage go to the Hanged Man and ask for Varric. Tell him to ask my friend for some money, he'll help."

Teronne stared at her startled. "You really mean that." She gripped Grace's arm. "I think they are going to make all of us tranquil, or maybe just those they suspect involved in getting the children out. Watch over Bethany and Malick, Maker save us all but they will be next."

Grace nodded and watched as they slipped through the hatch, replacing the crates. She slipped out of the room and hurried along the corridor, grateful once more to Zevran and his lessons on stealth.

It wasn't long before the alarm was raised and Meredith assembled everyone in the hall. She glared down at them her eyes locking on Grace. "Interesting that since your arrival there have been no less than seventeen escapees. Would you care to comment?"

Grace met her eyes with a cool gaze. "Perhaps your hospitality isn't up to much."

Meridith's face darkened with rage. "You think this is a joke?"

Grace noticed several Templars moving towards her. "I did not intend offense Knight Commander." She stated meekly, watching the Templars out of the corner of her eye.

"I believe you did." She hissed. "Perhaps another lesson is due." She slowly unsheathed her sword, satisfied at the whimpers of the mages, but Grace left her in no doubt she was unimpressed. "You may have escaped many things mage, but steel has a way of ending things."

_You have to catch me first. _Grace instinctively took a defensive stance.

Meredith started to moved towards her. "Where are Urian and Teronne?"

Grace tried to remain calm. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I know you're looking for someone to blame and I'm the easy target. Maybe you should actually investigate." Grace held her breath as the Knight Commander glared at her.

Meredith hesitated. "Perhaps you are right. Mages return to your rooms."

Grace glanced at her uneasily as the Knight Commander waved for her to leave, that had been too easy and everyone knew it. Grace glanced back as Malick shoved her out of the room and saw the look on Meredith's face. There was madness in her eyes and her gaze lingered for too long on Bethany.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** I have never been quite sure about the rite of tranquility. Dwarves are supposedly not connected to the Fade and they have emotions, so the more I thought about it, the more it made sense to me that Tranquility was simply a barrier rather than the severing of a link. Trapping the person in their own mind (I explain this further in a future chapter). Feel free to disagree, I simply thought it made sense for the purpose of this story._

_I hope you enjoyed. _


	41. Light In The Dark

Feraurdrenn flowed her consciousness into Nathaniel, cushioning him from the worst the lyrium could inflict. He was loved by one of her line, the mark of Alistair's love like a beacon drawing her to him. His mind was plagued with memories that the lyrium did not need to subvert to torment him. She felt sorrow for the rogue and moved through the red mists; wrapping her arms around him, cradling him to her, shielding him from the terrible laughter and the cruel face that leered at them from beyond her influence.

The time for battle was fast approaching. Children of her own line and Anaria's had already been born. The merging of their two lines had been an unexpected one of love and those children were a blessing. Feraurdrenn smiled to herself, there was hope after all. She reached out to all of her children; her words carried on the wind to the dragons and whispered in the dreams of mortals. _"The time to fight is almost here. We must stand together and reclaim our freedom." _

She stared through the mist to where Anaria's daughter lay sleeping in her imprisonment. This one was different. This one was born of a line as ancient and powerful as her own. This one could bring an end to the war of the dragons, but the Queen feared the cost. She felt her frustration mount, runes formed a barrier she could not penetrate. Anaria had much to answer for; the runes were of her making, created to trap her own children. Anaria was an abomination and Feraurdrenn would not rest until she was utterly destroyed. She stretched out her influence and felt the tingle of trapped souls and smiled. Anaria had laid the seeds of her own destruction. Those very souls; the spirits of her daughters used to give her strength, would help to bring about her end. Her whispers carried to the Grimoire; barriers broken with Grace's claiming of the tome, their thoughts combining until their purpose was one.

**xXx**

Zevran sat sharpening his daggers, his thoughts on Grace and how he would drench the world in Templar blood to have her back with him. He glanced up as Coren entered the room.

"The Hawkes are certainly welcoming people." Coren stated softly sitting next to the agitated elf.

"Indeed."

Coren frowned. "We will get Grace out of there Zevran."

"I know." Zevran could not help growling out the words.

Coren carefully removed the daggers from Zevran's grasp much to the surprise of the assassin; who found himself pinned against the wall, Coren's face barely an inch from his. "Winding yourself up into a fury will not help her. You will need to be calm and focused."

Zevran scowled. "You think I do not know that!"

"I think you are afraid."

Zevran's scowl deepened. "I am angry."

"You are afraid Zevran, but fear will not help her. You are a master assassin, named such for good reason. You will not fail her."

Zevran let out a low sigh. "There are times when you seem older than your years." He murmured.

Coren grinned. "Now enough moping and more planning." He moved back, startled when Zevran grasped his wrist and pulled him back down next to him.

"I think it is time for you to be honest with me Coren."

"About what?"

"About Arvis."

Coren paled and trembled slightly when he could not break Zevran's hold. "Did you not see enough in the Fade?"

"You killed your half-brother in self-defence."

Coren shook his head. "What does that matter? You think Arvis will allow the death of his son to go unpunished? I will be hunted until the day I die we both know that. I will help you get back Grace and find this Jowan, but then I must leave. Unless you wish me to leave sooner. I would understand, my presence may provide more danger than assistance."

Zevran gripped Coren's neck and drew him close until their foreheads rested against each other. "You are going nowhere my friend unless you truly wish it and should the Crows come looking for you, they will find more than they bargained for."

Coren felt his heart speed up, his lips so close to Zevran's he felt as though he was drowning in need. "I will not endanger you."

"You swore yourself to my service." Zevran growled, painfully aware of the heat of Coren's body against his. "But I am just as bound to you and I will not let him harm you."

Coren shuddered as Zevran slowly pulled away, willing his breathing to steady. "I will stay with you as long as you wish it." He whispered.

Zevran nodded in satisfaction and both men stood, the tension between them only seeming to increase. "Now, as you say we have plans to make."

Coren nodded smiling to himself as he followed Zevran from the room. Perhaps he did not have to be alone after all.

**xXx**

Sunshine gazed lovingly at her children as they played and longed for Duncan's return. It was tearing into her the thought of Grace being in the Circle and she wanted nothing more than to call the Hunt and tear Meredith from the face of Kirkwall, but she had other duties and she had to trust in others to help their trapped mage. She had been relieved at the news that Zevran had reached Kirkwall and appeared to be unharmed. She was awaiting the King's arrival, wondering if she should tell Fergus all that had happened since he had left the City of Chains.

She glanced up startled as the Kings presence was announced. Fergus entered the hall gently embracing her and smiling as the children ran to him demanding cuddles of their own. Their voices a chorus of demands for Kayden, Breena and Ellyn, only appeased when Fergus promised they would all visit next time. Only when the children were once more deep into their play did Sunshine inform Fergus of all that she knew.

Fergus felt faint when he heard the words he had feared, that Grace was in the Circle. He had to suppress his rage and the urge to get back on the ship and head back to Kirkwall. He clenched his fists in frustration. "I should have made her leave with us!"

Teagan leaned against the wall and shook his head. "Fergus we both know Grace and she can be as stubborn as a mule."

Fergus glared then sighed. "Maker she is the most frustrating woman I have ever known."

"But also one of the most resourceful. She will find a way out of this and she is not alone."

Fergus sighed and turned to Sunshine. "If there is anything they need you must let me know."

Sunshine nodded gifting him with an orb. "So we can stay in contact. Will you convene a war council?"

"Indeed, I am meeting with delegates from the Dalish and dwarves two days from now. That should give me just enough time to get back to Denerim and prepare."

"I will have one of the carriages prepared to take you home."

Fergus smiled. "I am grateful for your generosity Sunshine."

"Just keep in touch. Ferelden must be at its strongest if we are to face Tevinter."

Fergus nodded. "Ferelden and her people are stronger than we have ever been. We did not fall to the Blight and we are certainly not going to fall to Tevinter!"

**xXx**

Alistair glanced at the map, they were almost at Kirkwall and they had already met up with Wardens from Antiva. His eyes darkened, when they found Jowan he was going to personally see to it the mage could never cast another spell again. He clenched his fists as the image of Merek's death intruded into his thoughts, accompanied by the warning that Grace needed him. His fingers strayed to the hilt of his sword, desperate to get moving. He glanced to Duncan who was in discussion with Fiona and the Antivan Wardens. The Magisters were closing in, but they had at least a day's advantage and Alistair felt confident that they would reach Kirkwall before them.

**xXx**

Grace spent any free time she had in the library looking for any scrap of information she could find on lyrium, tranquility and binding magic. For such an extensive library there was astonishingly little information and she assumed that the information she was looking for was the kind kept from mages. She barely talked to anyone and avoided Bethany and Malick, their looks of concern were enough to drive her to distraction. The screams of the Tranquil were real and she didn't care who disbelieved her. She had told Carver who had simply stared at her. She had snapped at him to tell Anders and Zevran and then avoided him too, which was difficult given to keep up their pretence they had to be seen together frequently. Her discomfort and anger with him actually helped her cause, the Templars apparently assuming Carver was taking what he wanted. Grace was disgusted by the Templars and her temper began to fray.

At night in her cell she would retrieve the rune stone and Genitivi's book that she had kept hidden. She barely slept anymore, the collar uncomfortable and at times painful. Add to the physical discomfort the horror of her discovery of tranquillity and the genuine threat from Templars and she was left in a state of constant agitation. She tried meditation and tai chi but nothing seemed to soothe her soul. The book took her from her current life for a few moments, revealing a glimpse to the past that few would believe. Her eyes widened suddenly as a stray thought struck her like lightning. If Andraste was Anaria's daughter than the likelihood was she was trapped in the Grimoire. Grace swallowed hard. She had often wondered what Andraste would make of the Chantry and there was the very real possibility she might actually be able to find out.

As she returned the book and rune to their hiding place she lay in the darkness trying to calm her mind as it churned in a ceaseless panic. She focused on the good things. Anders and Zevran were safe and Cullen was recovering. Nathaniel was at least recovered physically and no matter what it took they would find a way to bring him back to them. Gabriel had told her that Alistair was on his way and she clung to that like a talisman in her darkest moments. She smiled softly knowing the children and Safeguard were protected and it would not be long before the children from the Gallows would be joining them. Anders had ensured Urian and Terrone had money for safe passage; where they chose to go was left unknown so if questioned no-one would be able to give them away, but Grace hoped she would see them again in Ferelden. Her mind turned to Bethany and Malick and she gave a restless sigh. They all knew the Templars seemed to be keeping a closer watch on them and Grace was afraid. The little time they did spend together was taken up with Grace trying to convince them to escape. Bethany of course refused and Grace wanted to throttle her for her stubbornness. Time was running out and she feared just how far Meredith would go.

**xXx**

Meredith paced her office, her fingertips tracing over the lyrium engraved into her sword. She bathed in the swell of its power and knew her actions were the work of the Maker. It was he who guided her now; watching over her, protecting her as she sought to end the evil, magic had brought to their world. She sat at the desk, her fingertips drumming on the wood. There had been too many escapes, she was losing control and there was only one way to re-establish her dominance. Bethany Hawke and Malick Ashbane were long suspected to be among the leaders of the so called mage resistance. She had spared them only to draw them out, discover who they were involved with and their escape routes, but they had eluded her. Meredith slammed her fist against the table. No more would she be made a fool of. They would be made Tranquil and if Ser Carver proved himself disloyal, he would meet his end on her blade. Meredith sank into the seat and smiled feeling the warmth of the Maker flow through her. He was a fierce god and difficult to appease, but she could feel his pleasure at her decision and knew she was paving the way for a world without magic and corruption and that was worth any sacrifice.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Your comments are always appreciated. _


	42. When time Runs Out

_**Author Note: **This chapter has some scenes that may be seen as disturbing._

**xXx**

Grace pulled Bethany and Malick along the corridor, Carver moving swiftly behind them. They had no choice now, it was escape or Tranquillity for Bethany and Malick and they all knew it. They ran into the storeroom and opened the small hatch leading to freedom. Grace pushed Bethany and Malick through turning to Carver as they heard their pursuers behind them.

"They will know you helped us escape." Bethany whimpered. "You have to come with us."

Carver shook his head. "If I leave those seen as sympathetic to mages will be killed. I will not have that on my conscience."

Bethany turned to Grace. "Please Grace, you can't stay here."

Grace smiled. "Trust me, we'll be fine. Tell Anders to get Cassandra here fast. I can keep Meredith's focus off the other mages, but I'm not sure for how long. Now get going and don't look back." She stated firmly before giving them a gentle push and closing the hatch.

"Grace you should leave with them." Carver glanced at her wretchedly.

Grace shook her head, moving a crate over the hatch with Carver's help. "And leave you alone for the wolves, not a chance." Grace gripped his armour and pulled him against her jamming herself against the wall, her lips pressing against his as the door burst open.

Carver's eyes widened in shock; barely registering the chuckles of the Templars who had entered the room.

"Well, well the Hawke's finally getting himself some mage flesh, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it."

"I trust you." Grace whispered against his lips.

Carver pulled back glaring at the intruders. "Get lost." He hissed. Turning his back on them; crushing Grace's lips against his, his hands gripping her hips tight enough in his panic to cause her to yelp. The Templars left the room laughing, continuing their search for Bethany and Malick.

Grace leaned against the wall allowing her heart beat to ease.

"I'm sorry." Carver whispered.

"Made it look real." She mumbled. They heard footsteps and Grace gave him a panicked look.

Carver lifted her onto the crate they had moved; he would have laughed at her startled look, but he was in too much of a panic. He kissed her frantically; his fingers sinking into her hair, pulling her sharply against him. Grace shuddered as the door opened, whimpering as his lips left a blazing trail down her throat.

"Carver stop your rutting, you're wanted in the Knight Commander's Office." A rough voice demanded.

"On my way." He muttered.

"You have to make sure Bethany and Malick got away." Grace whispered when they were out of earshot. "We need Cassandra; she can sort this mess out."

"We need to stay alive first!" Carver choked out, his heart pounding threatening to burst from his chest.

Grace shivered. "You have a point. Be careful."

Carver nodded. "I'll be back soon. I'll make sure you get out Grace I swear."

**xXx**

Carver halted in front of the Knight Commander's office forcing himself to stop trembling, praying that Grace's unexpected tactics would keep them above suspicion and was grateful Anders had made the suggestion so the seeds had already been sown. He was startled when it was Ser Alrik, not the Knight Commander waiting for him.

"Ah Carver, I have been going over the rotas and noticed you have been on double duty more than your fair share recently. I have the Knight Commander's permission to give you the night off. Enjoy yourself and come back refreshed, you've been looking a little tired of late."

Carver felt fear bloom in his chest; but smiled and nodded, thanking the Knight Captain and headed out. He wove a long and complicated route; taking his time, watching for any signs he was being followed. If he was they were very good. He made a slight detour and went to the Hanged Man thanking the Maker Varric was there and quickly explained what had happened in hushed tones. Varric accompanied Carver to Hightown, nothing missing the dwarf's astonishing eyesight. It surprised them both that Carver was not being followed.

**xXx**

Grace sat in her room, blood thundering terrified that at any minute they would come for her. She was afraid for Carver and was desperate to know what was happening to him. She prayed that Bethany and Malick had reached safety. There came a knock at the door making her jump and Ser Felar opened the door. He did not speak, simply motioning for her to follow him. Grace almost couldn't get to her feet and it was only with supreme effort that she was able to follow him. She was taken to the Knight Commander's office and left. Grace looked up her blood running cold as she saw Ser Alrik behind the desk. He hit her with a Smite without saying a word, humming softly to himself. Grace collapsed to her knees gasping in pain.

"Carver can't have all the fun." He hissed pulling Grace to her feet and pushing her down onto the long cushioned seat. His hands gripped her wrists; his stubble grazing her cheek, the smell of sweat and armour and something uniquely vile to him assaulted her nostrils. Grace struggled beneath him, feeling his fingers clawing at her skin.

Grace lost control; terror, hatred and a murderous rage rising up within her. She managed to twist their bodies; slamming them on the floor, grabbing his head and driving it against the stone flags. His eyes widened with shock and pain. Grace pressed her forearm against his throat crushing his vocal cords and pinning him to the ground, ignoring the armour biting into her arm. He clawed at her, breath denied him. Blood began trickling from his nose, mouth and then disturbingly from his eyes. Grace pressed her full weight against his throat and finally he stopped moving.

Grace stared at the body, numb with shock. She moved back into a corner, wrapping her arms around her knees unable to get to her feet to get out of there. _He deserved it._ She heard the door, a cry of alarm and then hate filled piercing blue eyes met her own.

**xXx**

Carver's heart was thudding painfully when he entered the mansion. He moved swiftly through to the study where he heard voices and felt only relief to see Bethany being hugged by Marian.

Bethany glanced up seeing Carver and raced into his arms. Not a single hug had passed between them in their years in the Circle and they both broke down, unable to speak.

Anders shifted restlessly not wanting to interrupt, but needing to know what was happening. "Carver where's Grace?"

Carver reluctantly pulled away from Bethany, who gazed at him in concern. "I left her in her room. She asked me to make sure Bethany and Malick had reached safety. I think only this Seeker will be able to help now."

Anders shook his head. "Cassandra is at least two days away, anything could happen to Grace in that time."

"I think the Knight Commander will be more concerned with our escape." Bethany murmured. "Hopefully that will keep her occupied."

Zevran scowled. "Why did you not bring Grace with you?"

Bethany shook her head. "Maker I thought I was stubborn. She said she isn't leaving without everyone else."

Zevran let out a string of curses in Antivan, Coren flushing slightly the only one who knew what he was saying. Zevran turned to Anders. "When we get her out of there she is never leaving Ferelden again!"

Anders nodded in agreement. "Never!"

Varric chuckled softly. "Yeh, well we will see how long that lasts." Both men turned to him scowling. Varric lifted up his hands. "Just saying is all."

The Hawkes had not all been in the same room for several years and they were making the most of their time together, before talk became serious once more as they began to plan how to get Bethany and Malick out of the city and how to help the remaining mages. They talked long into the night and at some point the serious talk was softened by celebratory drinks and even those from Ferelden allowed themselves a moment to relax and be happy that the Hawkes had been reunited.

**xXx**

As dawn broke the Hawke household was woken to a banging on the door. Hawke eased out of bed wincing at the throbbing of his head, Fenris muttering soft curses before turning over and pulling the blanket over him again. Hawke pulled on a robe and moved gingerly down the stairs wincing at the pounding on the door. He froze his brain suddenly moving into gear and raced back up the stairs, dragging Fenris from the bed and struggling to put on his armour. Fenris growled, but seeing the fear on Hawke's face was enough to snap him out of his alcohol fuelled haze. The two warriors moved to the door, hissing at everyone else to get back into their rooms. Silence fell; everyone fearing the worst that Templars were at the door. Hawke opened the door startled to see a young man with a note.

"From the Knight Commander for Ser Carver. She said it was extremely important and I was not to leave until I handed it to him personally."

Hawke nodded; simply grateful he was not having to fight an army of Templars and yelled for Carver.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes Carver took the note and handed the young man some coins before closing the door. He wandered back towards the stairs halting midway, his eyes running over the words of the message again. He paled and felt sick.

"What is it Carver?" Marian asked softly.

Carver swallowed hard. "I have to go."

Marian caught his arm as he headed for his room. "Carver?"

"I have been summoned to a meeting with the Knight Commander and Grand Cleric Elthina." He shivered involuntarily.

Bethany gripped his arm. "Don't go back there. You know they are going to blame you for our escape."

Carver squeezed her hand gently. "If I don't go back they will assume guilt and I will spend the rest of my days being hunted. I can talk my way out of this, believe me."

Bethany put her hands on her hips and scowled. "How did you and Grace manage to get away with being in that storeroom?" Carver flushed remaining silent. "Carver?"

"Trust me Bethany, they think helping mages escape was the last thing on our minds. This is more likely a recall for inappropriate behaviour with a mage than helping escapees."

Bethany flushed. "Oh!"

Carver felt his cheeks burn. "I have to go."

**xXx**

Carver felt the nausea rise as he returned to the Gallows. The mages had been confined to their rooms and the Templars were whispering about an incident with Ser Alrik. He was called to the Knight Commander's office, which had been temporarily relocated for reasons no one was telling him. Meredith sat behind the desk rubbing her forehead when he entered, the Grand Cleric seated behind her. Their sharp eyes seemed to bore into him.

"I am trying very hard to believe you had nothing to do with your sister's escape."

Carver held her gaze. "I believe I have proven my loyalty time and time again."

"Indeed, you have been exemplary in the execution of your duties and yet my mind is disquiet."

"How may I allay your concerns Knight Commander?"

"A hideous crime took place here last night in your absence. Ser Alrik was murdered." She took in the shock on Carver's face, satisfied it was genuine.

"What … what happened?"

"He was choked to death. Grace will face the rite of Tranquillity for her crime."

Carver paled. "Why would she do this?"

"She is a dangerous mage and has made it no secret she despises Templars. I believe her former experiences led to instability of her mind. Whatever her reasons she killed one of our own and I will not allow that to go unpunished.

Carver kept a steady gaze. "Would keeping her in solitary not send a more profound message to the other mages?"

Meredith shook her head. "I have made my decision Carver. You will prepare yourself and tomorrow you shall perform the rite."

Carver felt his world come crashing down around him. "Knight Commander surely there are others who would be more suitable, my experience is limited."

Elthina rose to her feet. "Are you aware Ser Carver that fraternization with a mage is highly frowned upon by the Chantry. It is a cause of corruption. Now you have been an exemplary Templar, but you are not above corruption. You must prove yourself beyond suspicion, or we will have to assume you are in her thrall and act accordingly."

Carver swallowed hard. Death or making his friend Tranquil was not something he could talk his way out of. "Of course Grand Cleric. I apologise for my inappropriate behaviour."

Meredith smiled as though to allay his fears. "Do not trouble yourself Carver; we are aware that you are still a man and as such have urges, but I do question your choice of mage."

Carver swallowed hard and hated himself for the words he forced himself to say. "She disrespected you and I wanted to make her pay."

Meredith gazed at him in surprise and stood resting her hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps I have misjudged you Carver. Prove your loyalty to me and the Chantry and perform this duty."

Carver raised his eyes to meet hers. "As you command Knight Commander."

"Now as is expected you will go and inform her. Then you will spend the day and night in meditation, the rite will be performed at dawn. If you leave these grounds Carver, or attempt contact with anyone outside of the Gallows it will not end well for you."

Carver almost stumbled from the room, having no recollection of how he came to be standing outside of the cell Grace was sitting in.

Grace glanced up and knew from Carver's face what her fate was to be. She rose and crossed the room, her fingers wrapping around the bars. "I'm to be made tranquil."

Carver shuddered and stepped up to the cell door, his fingers shaking as his larger hands engulfed hers. "Yes. Why did you kill him Grace?"

Grace glanced at him startled. "She didn't even tell you why?" She felt close to tears. "When you left I was called to the Knight Commander's office. He was there, hit me with a Smite and tried to force himself on me." Grace shuddered. "I did what I had to do to protect myself."

Carver felt his blood turn to ice and tears slip down his cheeks. "Grace … I …"

Grace pressed her forehead to the bars. "Carver you need to get out of here."

He gave a strangled moan. "I can't. Grace I have to perform the rite. I can't even get word to the others, or they will kill us both!"

Grace paled; her eyes closing as her heart felt as though it was being squeezed, there would be no rescue from this for either of them. "It's okay Carver."

"How can you say that?" He hissed.

Grace spoke the words she wasn't even sure she believed. "Trust me; I came back from it once, I can do it again." She almost wept at the genuine hope in his eyes. "Do what you need to do and have a little faith in me."

"Grace." He lowered his head, his emotions too raw to express in words.

"Hey; if I can get Fenris to actually smile at me, I think I can deal with a little thing like Tranquility."

Carver gave a choked laugh, shaking his head. "You were both intoxicated!"

Grace smirked. "Still counts."

His face became serious once more. "Grace I'm so sorry."

"It's not over Carver, not until it's over."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much for reading. I value your opinions. _


	43. Tranquility

Grace was taken from her cell, her wrists chained behind her and taken to the Harrowing chamber. The Templars were silent and those mages she passed gazed at her with sympathy. Grace held the memories of her family close to her. She had spent the time since being told her fate; building her barriers praying it would be enough to bring her back, this time she would not have Anders to anchor her. She was terrified and struggled to put one foot in front of the other, she remembered the pain so clearly and had to fight to stop from screaming at the Templars to let her go. She would not show her fear; she would never give them that satisfaction. When she entered the room she was startled to see Orsino and Meredith arguing fiercely.

"This is unacceptable!" Orsino roared. "Not even you can be this cruel."

"She murdered a Templar!"

"It was not without provocation! Though you pretend otherwise."

Meredith glanced to the nearest Templars. "You will remove the First Enchanter."

Orsino's shoulders sagged. "At least let me speak to her before you do this."

Meredith nodded and Orsino was allowed to approach her. "Grace, I am truly sorry."

Grace dropped her voice to a whisper. "I know. No matter what happens be strong and don't ever turn to blood magic; no matter how much you are pushed, promise me."

Orsino stared at her startled. "You have my word."

"It has been an honour First Enchanter."

Orsino blinked back tears. "The honour has been mine." He turned back to the Knight Commander. "I respectfully request to stay. I will not interfere."

"See that you don't."

The Knight Commander turned to Grace. "Kneel." Grace did as she was told trying to figure out a way she could get out of the situation. "Ser Carver step forward."

Carver walked across the room as though he was going to the hangman's noose. He knelt beside Grace tears in his eyes. "Forgive me." He whispered.

"Forgiven." She whispered back, closing her eyes so he wouldn't see her fear. She felt his hands move to her temples. Grace felt the pain; so familiar as the rite of Tranquillity had seemed to live beneath her skin. She refused to scream, struggling against the pressure and burning building up through her. It felt as though the world was shrinking around her and she was back in that well. Desperation and the urge to survive kicked in and she struggled against Carver, tears streaming down her cheeks as she begged him to stop. Carver and Orsino were both acutely aware that the usual initial blue glow of the seal was a distinct glowing red.

Her forehead began to burn, the throbbing pain burrowing deep into her. Whispers of a song flowed through her, curling around the shattered fragments of her mind seeking to meld them for its own purpose.

Carver held Grace as gently as he could trying to ignore her thrashing and tortured pleas. He whispered soothingly, trying to hurry so it would be over. Orsino looked to Meredith in horror, in all his years he had never seen such a reaction to the rite. Meredith watched with a cold expression on her face, her hand on her sword waiting for Carver to finish.

**xXx**

Carver shuddered as Grace collapsed against him; her eyes closed, her breathing finally falling into the soft rhythm of sleep. He glanced to the Knight Commander. "It is done."

"You have performed your duty admirably, now step aside."

Carver's eyes widened as Meredith drew her sword. "I don't understand."

"She killed Ser Alrik. She has already overcome the rite once before. Her death is the only solution."

Orsino darted forward putting himself between the Knight Commander and Grace, horrified that she would put her through such trauma only to kill her. He wasn't sure why he was stopping her as most mages would prefer death to tranquility, but he was clinging to the hope that Grace could overcome it for a second time. "I cannot allow this."

"Step aside First Enchanter, or share her fate."

Orsino finally reached breaking point. For years he had tried to be the buffer between the Templars and the mages; doing all he could to soothe the tension, but she was beyond reason and her sanity was questionable. Orsino did something then he had fantasised about doing for years. He sent out a blast of force magic so strong it sent the Knight Commander and the Templars apart from Carver back against the walls.

Carver stared at him in shock, then unchained Grace and cradling her to his chest followed Orsino out of the room. Orsino covered the door in ice; it would not hold them for long, but any advantage was better than none. They raced down the corridors and to the hatch in the store room slipping into the tunnels. Orsino hesitated, unwilling to leave the other mages.

"Orsino we have to go. You can't help them now, they will kill you on sight. Grace has a Seeker on the way. She is our only hope."

Orsino felt fear and relief jostle for top position and decided that things could not get any worse. He would soon learn how very wrong he was.

Carver realised Grace had opened her eyes and was staring at him, her expression blank. He gently put her on her feet, searching her for any emotion. He shuddered, her eyes were empty. They didn't dare stay in one place for long so Carver pulled Grace after him, her body seeming reluctant to move. They ran through corridors cut into the rock; Carver catching her as she tripped over stones and roots, her mind and body at odds with each other.

Carver pressed Grace against the rock breathing heavily as he heard the sounds of pursuit. "Damn it." He grabbed her wrist roughly and dragged her through the next cave; skirting the edges, sweat dripping down his face, Orsino at his heels. Carver felt soiled in the armour of a Templar and wanted nothing more than to rip it off, but if he had to fight he would need it. "Grace for the Makers sake hurry." He almost snarled in his panic. It made no difference to Grace who couldn't make her body react any other way.

Carver gasped painfully as they finally reached the streets of Lowtown and caught hold of Orsino's arm pointing to the Hanged Man. No-one here would mention their presence and he pulled Grace into Varric's rooms.

Varric glanced up startled as Carver practically ran into his room and slammed shut the door as soon as Orsino had entered. His jaw hung slack as Grace's empty eyes met his.

"Grace sit down." Carver commanded practically pushing her into a chair.

"Carver what the..."

"Where are the others?"

"At the estate I would imagine. Carver what in the Void happened? Tell me this is simply a disguise."

Carver paced the length of the room, raking his fingers through his hair. "They made me make her Tranquil Varric." He gasped at last sinking onto a chair.

Varric was lost for words and could only imagine how tormented the young Templar was. He moved over to Grace and took her hand in his. "She's freezing Carver, get a blanket." He glanced to Orsino. "And you look like you could use a drink." He glanced at Grace. "I guess we all could."

Carver wrapped the blanket around Grace's shoulders looking deeply into her eyes; they were vacant, the woman he had come to deeply admire was gone.

**xXx**

The trek from Lowtown to the estate was surprisingly easy, cloaks obscuring both Orsino and Grace. They reached the estate as Hawke was stepping out of the door. Carver all but shoved him back through the doorway dragging Grace after him, the hood slipping from her head.

Hawke smiled with delight; his eyes widening, his look turning to horror as he saw the brand on her forehead. He glanced to Carver who was pale unable to meet his look. He turned back to Grace his mouth opening, but words failing him.

Orsino removed his hood turning his attention to Hawke. "I know this must be a shock, but we are running out of time. All of the mages are now in danger."

"First Enchanter." Bethany cried out rushing forward, freezing when she saw Grace. "Maker no!" Guilt and grief swamped her and she reached for Grace's hand unable to stop trembling. She hesitated only a moment before gently guiding her into the study sitting Grace next to the fire kneeling down and gently rubbing her hands to bring some warmth to her icy skin. "Grace I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"This isn't your fault Bethany." Carver whispered. "They made her tranquil because Ser Alrik tried to force himself on her and she killed him."

Bethany's eyes widened and she turned back to Grace who was watching her, her golden eyes holding none of their usual vibrancy. "Grace!" She moaned the name in pain, pressing her forehead to Grace's hands. She glanced up and turned to Hawke who was standing in the doorway in shock. "Get Anders."

**xXx**

Anders knelt beside Grace gently stroking her cheek, whispering soothingly even as tears slipped down his cheeks. He had faced this with her once and he knew she would beat it again. There was no room to think of the other possibility. Hate settled in his heart for the Circle, for the Chantry in a way it never had before. It had taken everything from him and he swore as he knelt beside her that they would pay.

Zevran was pale; sitting on the stairs looking utterly defeated, Coren sitting next to him, pale and uncertain. Cullen had his hands on her shoulders, trickling his Wild through her body desperate for a response that never came.

Anders turned sharply as Fenris moved into the room to stand beside Hawke, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I never thought I'd say this, but Fenris I need you to put your hand into Grace's chest."

Fenris glanced at him startled. "For what purpose?"

"The liquid is useless, but your lyrium affects her." His eyes pleaded with the warrior. "Fenris I wouldn't ask if there was another way. Please I'm begging you, please."

Fenris swallowed and glanced to Hawke, whose eyes pleaded with him to try and nodded standing in front of Grace. He leaned over, his hand moving steadily until he gripped her heart. He ached for the feeling of comfort he usually experienced. He pressed his forehead to hers and let out a deep breath. "I am sorry Grace, I wish things could be different." He slowly pulled away glancing to Anders who turned away tears slipping down his cheeks.

They watched her waiting for some sign of response to the lyrium within Fenris; to Cullen's Wild and as the time slowly passed all but Anders, Cullen, Zevran and Coren moved into the main room. Carver was eaten up with guilt; Bethany gently holding him, her eyes flickering constantly to the study.

Cullen moved to Anders, his eyes bloodshot with tears he refused to let fall. "I don't want it to be true Anders, but maybe the first time was pure luck that she broke free."

Anders glared at him. "She'll be fine." He turned back to Grace ignoring Cullen. "Please Grace I need you." The ache in his voice tearing into Cullen. He watched helplessly as Anders wept, before finally joining Zevran on the stairs allowing his own tears to fall.

Hunter and Shadow sat silently by Grace. Since her incarceration and Nathaniel's rescue they had protected the rogue and now they spent their time moving between them, their own anger barely concealed within the tension of their muscles and the power in their stride.

**xXx**

Grace was drifting in a void, a blackness that was thick and suffocating. She felt the heat first and then saw the wave of blue that saturated her as it combined with the flickering of Wild that was not her own. She felt as though she was drowning trying to scream, to struggle but she was held in the darkness that prevented all movement and sound. Her head felt as though it was going to explode; a tremendous pressure building throughout her body, her skin blazing with a heat that made her feel as though she was on fire. Then she was surrounded by flames, drowning not in darkness but in blood.

A song surrounded her; it was ancient, told of a time before even the Old Gods. Grace saw images of a split between the great Dragons and saw the Queen imprisoned by her most trusted, who would rise themselves as Gods among the races. The words of Genitivi's book played out through the memories of the lyrium. Grace saw great caves of shimmering crystals where the Queen lay locked in her slumber. The song whispered of vengeance, of blood taken and blood that must be repaid. Grace heard the whispers demanding the Queen's death.

There was movement, shadows on the edge of her vision and a laughter that sounded like her mothers. Grace stared in horror as a huge wall of pulsating red energy hurtled towards her. She screamed as it hit her, saturating her body and clawing into her mind. She saw the flickering image of a woman surrounded in blue light; her arm outstretched before she was swept away, all that she was swallowed up by the primeval lyrium.

**xXx**

Bethany grabbed Anders hand. "Anders, Grace said the tranquil are trapped in their own minds. I … I didn't believe her; but if she was right she's still in there, we just need to find a way to get her out."

"What else do you expect us to try?" Anders roared, turning on Carver. "You were supposed to be protecting her!"

"This was not his fault, he had to follow orders." Orsino interrupted.

Anders eyes widened. "_You _did this to her! You son of a bitch!" He screamed flying at Carver.

Carver didn't even attempt to defend himself, Hawke and Marian having to drag away the enraged mage. Carver saw the disbelief in their eyes. "I didn't have a choice." He whispered. "Grace said she came out of it once before and to trust that she could do it again. The alternative was death for us both. This way we both had a chance of making it out of there alive." He sank to his knees. "I thought … Maker it doesn't matter what I thought." He trembled as Merrill's arms wrapped around him and he clung to her.

Orsino stared at him sadly. "In all my years I have never seen such a reaction to the rite. She seemed in such pain." He shivered involuntarily. "There was something unusual about the seal, I've never seen it glow red before." He glanced up realising all eyes were on him.

Malcolm stepped forward. "This seal, the brand it is usually lyrium yes?"

Orsino nodded. "Yes." All but Orsino turned to look at Grace who was staring into the fire.

Anders gave a low whimper. "She was branded with that stuff."

Marian felt herself panic. "We don't know that, it could have been something else."

"Like what?" Anders yelled. "It was red and glowing! That bitch branded her with primeval lyrium!" Anders felt a depth of despair he had never experienced, not even in his worst times in the Circle. Nathaniel was lost to madness but at least he still had his emotions, Grace was locked in her own mind and there was no indication of what she was experiencing and he realised with sickening realisation that this time it was unlikely she would return to them and even if she did, she would no longer be herself.

**xXx**

"You stay here!" Anders demanded glaring at Grace. They were leaving to head down to the docks having received word that a ship with Seekers on board had docked.

"I should accompany you."

"Why?" Anders snarled.

"Anders there is no need for anger."

"There is a need for anger." He roared. "The need is for you to get angry. Yell at me. Anything!"

Grace watched him without the hint of emotion crossing her face. "Anders."

Her tone monotone and devoid of anything of the woman he loved and he lost it. "Stay away from me!" He yelled. "It was better the last time! At least you didn't speak and I didn't have to hear how dead you sound!"

"If you wish me to stop speaking I will."

Anders gave an exasperated noise and stormed out.

Inside Grace was clawing at the prison she was trapped in. Screaming at Anders reaction. Everything she wanted to say somehow twisted into something else before it left her mouth.

The others had left the room after Anders; only Varric hesitated watching as Grace sat on the chair staring into the fire, but he noticed the slight tremble of her hand. He moved closer and clasped her hand in his. "Come on Grace, you can do this."

Grace glanced to him, her eyes dull almost lifeless. "You should go."

Varric patted her hand. "I believe in you Kitten."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading, your thoughts are always appreciated. _


	44. The Makers Will

Grace sat silently, her gaze locked on the flames. Malcolm watched her hoping for some flicker of emotion to cross her face, some indication that the woman they knew was still in there somehow. If she was right about tranquillity it was the greatest abuse of their age. "Grace would you like a drink, or something to eat?"

"I have no requirement for sustenance at this time, thank you."

Malcolm nodded and moved away, ashamed at the revulsion that moved through him. He distracted himself by making a variety of healing potions, before moving down to the cellar to replenish his ingredients. His thoughts were scattered. He tried to concentrate and eventually sat on a crate putting his head in his hands. There had to be something he could do, some way to help. They had tried all the magical means they could to get the collar off her and nothing had worked. Zevran had studied it closely trying to find some way to unpick the lock, but there was none. There was no break in the metal and even Carver had no idea how it had been fastened on her, she had been wearing it when she had been brought to them. He sighed; perhaps the Seeker would know, well if Anders didn't kill her first that was. He had watched the young man becoming more unstable and Grace's tranquillity appeared to be the last straw. He had spoken to Anders himself, held him while he sobbed, listened as he raged and soothed him as best he could. What he could not do; Marian did her best to accomplish, but she was fiery herself and recent events had taken their toll. He shuddered, praying the Seeker would at least consider the plight of the mages. He glanced up as a shadow darkened the doorway and cast a smile at Cullen. "How are you feeling?"

Cullen sat on the crate next to him. "Mangled. I never thought it would come to this, I imagined we would free her before …. I can't believe they made Carver do this."

Malcolm glanced to the former Templar. "He is devastated."

Cullen sighed. "He did what he had to do to keep them both alive. He should take comfort in that at least."

"Do you?"

Cullen gave a wretched smile. "She is alive, I will not lose hope. Grace is unusual, special. I believe she will find a way … that we will find a way to bring her back to us."

"What of the lyrium?"

Cullen's face darkened. "Nathaniel speaks of dragons and fire. Grace is a dragon, or partly one. She stands a better chance than most of beating this." The image of Rion and Karrel reared in his mind and he turned away his words hollow. "May I speak with Carver?"

Malcolm gripped his arm. "He is in his room. Please, go easy on him."

Cullen nodded. "I do not blame him Malcolm, he is as much a victim in this as Grace."

**xXx**

Carver sat on the edge of the bed trembling, his eyes raw with spent tears. Merrill gazed at him fearfully, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"How could I have done this Merrill? How could I do that to her?"

Merrill tightened her grip around his waist. "Because you had to."

"Did I? I should have found a way to get her out. Made her leave!"

"Then you would be dead."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

Merrill's eyes widened before she slipped from the bed; gazing up at him, their eyes locking. "Yes, that would be a very bad thing. You said Grace said to trust her, so we trust her. She would not want you to feel this way and Anders is just scared and angry."

""I'm worse than Meredith." He gave a choked sob.

"No you're not!" Cullen stated fiercely. Carver and Merrill glancing towards him startled. "You risked your life to keep Grace alive and I know she would not wish you to be feeling this guilt. Merrill is right, we need to trust her and trust ourselves that we will find a way to help her. I'm grateful to you Carver, she's alive because of you."

Carver stared at Cullen in awe, tears spilling down his cheeks. "What if she never …"

"What did I just say about trust Carver?"

Carver flushed and lowered his eyes. "Cullen I … I didn't know about the lyrium."

"I know. It will be alright Carver. It's not over until it's over."

Carver gave a choked smile. "That's what Grace said."

"She's right." Cullen murmured, gently squeezing his shoulder and nodding to Merrill before leaving the room.

**xXx**

Anders was heartbroken and hated himself for being so cruel to Grace. He focused his anger and as they reached the docks his eyes rested on the Seeker who was disembarking. He moved so fast and unexpectedly that no-one could stop him as he threw out a paralysis glyph and ran at her slamming her into the side of a building. He collapsed to his knees as he was hit with a Smite; the mana drained from him, leaving him gasping in pain. Marian wrapped her arms around him and pulled him away, the Seeker who had drained Anders finding himself with Zevran's blade to his throat.

"Enough!" Cassandra exclaimed loudly. Her eyes turning to Anders, shaking off the spell and rolling back her bruising shoulder. "Explain yourself mage."

Anders head was throbbing; his whole body weak, but he glared up at her. "They made her tranquil!" He raged. "You sent her here! You have all the power of the Chantry and you said you needed her to find the mage; I don't buy it, you wanted this to happen! You sent her here to be made Tranquil!"

Cassandra stared at him in astonishment. "No, that's not..."

"What in the Void is going on?" Danforth demanded.

Zevran had not yet removed the blade from the Seekers throat and he glanced to Danforth. "Grace was betrayed by Jowan and given to the Circle. They ..." His eyes flashed with rage. "She killed a Templar who tried to force himself on her and they used that as an excuse to perform the rite."

Danforth stared at Zevran in horror. Rajack stepped off the ship his axe flashing in the sunlight as he gave a few practice swings. "Say the word and I'll take down every Paragon forsaken Templar in this place."

Pooks and Karl joined him, looking furious. "Count us in."

Cassandra glared. "That will not help her. Zevran remove your blade from Jerel."

Zevran turned to her and Cassandra had to force herself not to take a step back. His look was predatory and she was reminded of just why she usually avoided the Crows. "If any Seeker harms any of us you will become very well acquainted with my blades and Seeker, if I discover that your intention was to have Grace made tranquil you will not survive our encounter."

Cassandra forced herself to meet his gaze. "That will not be necessary Zevran. Please take me to her."

**xXx**

Grace was still sitting by the fire when they returned; her skin barely warm, the gold of her eyes dulled her face expressionless. Pooks hesitated before striding across the room her Wild flaring out from her, curling around Grace.

Cullen eased passed the Hawkes and gently took Pooks's hand. "Her Wild isn't responding."

Pooks blinked back tears of fury, gripping Cullen's hand her eyes telling him she was relieved to see him. "Maybe she just needs something a little different." She moved over to Grace; her hand gently cupping her cheek, tilting her head up. Anger boiled in her at the brand. "What did they do to you?" She whispered.

"The Rite of Tranquillity is necessary." Grace responded.

Pooks almost choked. "You did not just say that!"

Cullen felt her growing anger. "Pooks, she can't help it."

She clenched her fist and then forced herself to relax changing her tactics. "So sweetness; how about you introduce me to Hawke, the man whose eyes you could gaze into for a week and not get bored?" Hawke felt himself flush, his eyes locking on Grace who glanced back without a flicker of embarrassment, without a glimmer of anything.

"He is by the door."

Pooks narrowed her eyes. "Well I guess we will have to do this the old fashioned way." She lowered her head, her lips gently resting against Graces. There was nothing, no response. She curled her Wild around Grace; pressing her lips harder, her hands clutching her until she pulled away sobbing, Cullen's arms wrapping around her. Pooks gave into her rage and pulled back from Cullen. "This stops now! Grace do you remember you have children? Beautiful children who need their mother! Damn it they need you!" She shuddered at the lack of response and buried her face against Cullen's chest as he gently led her out of the room.

Grace returned her gaze to the fire, remaining silent.

**xXx**

In the darkness of her mind Grace was aware of the weight of the collar around her neck, realising that unless it was removed she would never be free. Pook's words speared her heart and as she heard herself say Tranquillity was necessary she almost choked. It wasn't her speaking; it was some part of the magic within the brand speaking through her. The perfect solution to the mage problem, torture them and have them say they are happy with it.

She inwardly wept, the laughter growing louder and pulse of the lyrium closing in on her once more. She shuddered and braced herself, she would not let Meredith win.

**xXx**

Danforth settled into a chair near Nathaniel and gazed at the rogue in mounting fury. He barely acknowledged their presence as he muttered to himself, his arms clasped around his knees rocking slightly. "How are you lad?" Danforth's deep tone seemed to catch Nathaniel's attention and he glanced at his fellow Warden. Nathaniel shuddered and shrank back into himself.

Pooks had managed to calm down and settled next to Nathaniel refusing to start crying again. She gently took his hand and trickled her Wild into him, hope blooming as he turned to her his muttering ceasing.

"Kill me Pooks." He whispered. "I … it's too much."

Pooks eased her body closer and wrapped her arm around him, relief flooding her when he relaxed against her. "We love you too much to lose you Nathaniel. Don't let this lyrium beat you, you're strong and Sigrun made me promise to get you back safe."

"Sig asked for me?" He whispered, sounding slightly in awe.

"Yes, so hold on Nate, we'll get you out of this."

Nathaniel glanced to her and sighed. "Running out of time." He whispered.

Pooks felt her body tense. "What do you mean Nathaniel?"

"He will destroy everything."

"Do you mean one of the Old Gods?"

Nathaniel shuddered and closed his eyes. He wouldn't speak again for several days.

**xXx**

Cassandra sat opposite Grace feeling faintly nauseous. Bethany had explained what Grace had told them about Tranquillity and Cassandra had asked for time with her alone. She stared at the dull eyes and shuddered at the thought of the bright young woman screaming in inner torment. "Grace give me some sign you are in there and I will do all I can to right this terrible wrong."

Grace watched her impassively. "The Chantry protects us all."

"This wasn't what I wanted Grace, I swear it."

Grace blinked slowly. Her lips finally forming the words she needed to say. "The one who repents; who has faith, unshaken by the darkness of the world, She shall know true peace."

Cassandra stared at her startled a shiver running through her body. She stood and left the room, her face determined.

"Where are you going?" Anders demanded.

"I'm going to see the Grand Cleric. You may come with me if you wish."

**xXx**

The Chantry seemed eerily quiet, made more so by the sound of many boots pounding on the marble floors. Grand Cleric Elthina watched the large and mostly angry group approach in surprise. "Seeker, how may I be of service?"

Cassandra bowed before meeting her eyes. "Grand Cleric, I fear there is great corruption within this city's Circle."

"Indeed there have been many incidents of blood magic of late."

Cassandra nodded. "I speak also of Templar corruption."

"Of what corruption do you speak?"

"Are you kidding?" Bethany snarled, pulling away from Hawke who was trying to hold her back. He had wanted the mages to stay at the mansion, but Grace being made Tranquil seemed to have lit a fire in each mage and they were no longer in any mood to remain silent. Malick moved to her side in support, though was visibly trembling. "These Templars have free rein to rape and torture and you've been letting them get away with it! Our silence is maintained by the rite of tranquillity. What will it take for the Chantry to stop these abuses?"

Elthina stared disapprovingly at the mage. "You are one of the recent escapees from the Circle?" Orsino stepped forward protectively. "First Enchanter? You disappoint me, assaulting the Knight Commander and fleeing with the tranquil mage. You will be punished."

Orsino glared. "The Knight Commander drew her sword on her after the rite!" He felt all eyes turn to him realising they hadn't mentioned that part. He continued on hurriedly. "The Templars are out of control. They have been using mages for their own twisted ends and then using the rite to silence them. I tried to work with the Knight Commander, but her behaviour has become more disturbing over the last few years and with her corruption has come the increase of her Templars corruption."

"Can you provide proof of your allegations?" Elthina did not flinch beneath the outraged glares. "Without proof I cannot proceed."

"You could have the testimony of every mage at the Circle; as I have offered many times, each has suffered to some extent."

"The simple word of a mage against such accusations will not be sufficient."

"Then how about the testimony of a Templar?" Carver snarled.

Elthina narrowed her eyes. "The word of a traitor Templar is worth less than a mage."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "Their testimonies are a start."

Elthina regarded her calmly. "Seeker, the balance between mages and Templars is a fine one and sometimes stronger measures are required. It is for the good of all."

Orsino stared at the Grand Cleric horrified. "Have you ever once passed on my concerns?" He asked brokenly. "All those times I came to you, asked for your help. Everything you said was a lie?"

"Orsino please do not be so dramatic. I am well aware of your concerns regarding the Circle, but saw no need to trouble the Divine with a little unrest."

Cassandra moved closer to Elthina. "A mage recently made tranquil quoted some scripture to me today, something I suspect you told her."

Elthina glanced to her sharply. "No one is meant to have that much power. The balance must be maintained."

"What balance?" Anders snarled. "There is no balance, just persecution of people with the gift of magic. The Maker wouldn't give us magic if he didn't want us to have it!" He spat.

Elthina looked at him almost kindly. "Child you are the means by which the Maker leads us on the path of divinity. As long as we resist your corruption we will find ourselves by his side."

Anders stared at her startled. "You ... you can't mean that."

"Magic is corrupt. Mages are born corrupt. This is the Makers greatest test, to prove our devotion to him."

"You're mad." Anders hissed, realising his hand was gripping Marian's pulling her closer to him and away from the Grand Cleric.

"Your friend is experiencing the Makers touch."

Cassandra saw something flicker in the Grand Cleric's eyes. "Maker forgive us, but Grace spoke truly didn't she. Tranquillity leaves them trapped within their own minds."

Elthina's gaze never wavered. "It is the will of the Maker. If He deems them worthy they will reside in bliss. If they are corrupt ... He will punish them accordingly."

"This has nothing to do with the Maker!" Cassandra gasped. "How could you know of this and let it happen? The Divine will not stand for this!"

"The Divine understands that steps must be taken."

"If she knew what you are allowing to happen she would break on Kirkwall in fury and believe me she will know!"

"Do what you must, I have done what I believe the Maker wishes of me."

Cassandra was momentarily lost for words, stunned by the pure horror and depth of corruption. She turned to Anders. "I did not expect this, but I swear to you I will not rest until this travesty is brought to light." Cassandra turned to her Seekers. "We have work to do. Ulric, Thomas remain here, I want the Chantry locked down until further notice." Cassandra turned to Hawke. "I must speak with the City Guard."

**xXx**

Cassandra stood impatiently on the dock waiting for the boat that would take them to the Gallows. So much corruption had left her unnerved and she wondered just how deeply the knowledge of Tranquillity went. She clenched her fist. First the Circle had to be made safe and the Knight Commander taken into custody along with the corrupt Templars. She feared for what they would find. There had been more than enough time since the rite was performed for the slaughter of the remaining mages.

Aveline arrived on the docks with her complement of guards and they climbed into the boats, determined that tonight would bring an end to the misery of the Circle. They had just left the dock when a noise like thunder, rippled through the air and the very ground seemed to shudder. They stared in horror as a stream of red light surged towards the sky, stone raining down on the City. They heard screaming and high pitched wails.

"It's the Chantry." Hawke whispered. "Maker save us."

**xXx**

Malcolm came running out of the study at the sound of the explosion, eyes widening as the building seemed to shudder. They heard screams and loud thumping noises. "What in the Void?" Malcolm hissed moving to the front door. He stared in horror as a stream of red light surged towards the sky; bricks raining down on Hightown, people screaming and running in terror trying to avoid the debris. A woman rushed passed, collapsing as a shattered brick pierced her shoulder. "Grace!" He yelled; pulling the woman into the house, wincing at the sound of windows shattering. Grace moved to Malcolm's side and he was grateful for the calming air she exuded, despite the reason for it. Grace efficiently tended to the woman's wound, while Malcolm risked his own life time and again to drag in other unfortunate citizens caught in the blast. Grace worked tirelessly; dispensing healing potions and making the injured as comfortable as possible, Malcolm healing the more serious wounds with his magic.

"There are likely to be more injured at the Chantry itself." Grace pointed out.

Malcolm nodded, stuffing as many provisions as he could into a bag and they headed out as soon as the debris had stopped falling.

**xXx**

"What is going on in this City!" Cassandra roared in fury, debris splashing into the water around them.

"I have to go back." Aveline stated evenly, already running through what would need to be done.

Donnic caught her arm. "I will co-ordinate the city; this is likely all tied in with the mages, what if that was some kind of signal and the mages are in more danger."

Aveline paled and gripped her husband's arm. "Be careful."

Donnic nodded and jumped back onto the dock, disappearing from sight. Aveline forced out a shuddering breath and turned to the Seeker. "Let us be swift."

**xXx**

Malcolm began the back breaking work of shifting rocks conserving his mana for healing. Grace worked beside him; her hands shredded from the rough stone, but she never uttered a word of pain or complaint. He heard a choking cough and directed Grace to a different section relieved when they uncovered two men still breathing, so far it had only been bodies. Malcolm with Grace's help stabilized them and eased them out realising they were two of the Seekers.

Ulric gave a shuddering gasp, blood speckling his lips. "Thomas." He gasped. "He was hurt the worst."

"Rest easy." Malcolm urged flowing magic through him and leaving Grace to bind his wounds and give him a healing potion while he saw to Thomas. There was no doubt Thomas was in worse shape with several broken bones, a severe head wound and internal bleeding. Malcolm worked quickly, relieved when the City Guards showed up, Donnic leading them.

"Makers Breath!" Donnic hissed.

"I've managed to get as many injured as I could to the estate." Malcolm spoke while still tending to Thomas. "We need stretchers and these men moved there as soon as possible."

Donnic nodded splitting his men into teams. He knelt next to Malcolm his eyes straying to Grace. "We could do with her magic." He murmured.

"Malcolm, I hear something." Grace alerted them, both men shivering at the monotone words spoken factually with no hint of concern.

Donnic and Malcolm scrambled over the rubble and began to dig. Within ten minutes they had uncovered the Grand Cleric, who was breathing, but only just. She fixed her eyes on Grace and gave out a choked laugh. "It would be you that would find me. The Maker has a sense of humour it seems." Malcolm and Donnic gently lifted the Grand Cleric out and placed her on a stretcher; Malcolm doing what he could for her, but her injuries were severe.

Donnic had been horrified by the events that had transpired and in a moment of cruelty that he could never quite bring himself to be ashamed of he leaned towards the Grand Cleric keeping his tone soft. "If Grace had access to her powers she could have healed you."

Elthina's eyes had closed. "I go to the Makers side."

"No." Donnic said softly. "No you won't."

Elthina looked at him coldly. "The mages must be leashed." She hissed. "Those like her." She pointed to Grace. "Should never have been born. They are aberrations of nature. The Maker demands their destruction."

Grace stared at her showing no emotion; inwardly she screamed, raged and vowed she was going to kill her.

"Grand Cleric your corruption will not go unpunished." Donnic hissed.

Elthina gave a twisted smile. "The Maker will embrace me and reward me. I have carried out his work." Elthina began to cough leaving her lips flecked with blood, exhaustion claiming her limbs. She turned to Grace, a smug look etched on her face. "Are you screaming in there Grace? Do you weep behind those emotionless eyes? Even if you do break out of Tranquillity again, your mind will never be your own." She began to laugh, a mirthless laugh born of her own madness. Malcolm and Donnic stared at the Grand Cleric in horror. Elthina smiled happily. "You are but the first. This is the fate of all mages. The Makers will shall be done."

**xXx**

_**Author note:** Thank you for reading, I'd love to get your thoughts on the chapter._

_I know I have made the Grand Cleric well evil for want of a better word, but I always wondered why she seemed to hover in the middle and it occurred to me that she would be placating Orsino, while being one of the worst culprits in mage domination. _


	45. Freedoms Price

Malcolm could barely take his eyes from Grace as she circulated the room tending to the injured. He wondered just how much the Grand Cleric's words had affected her, if they had at all. The Grand Cleric was resting peacefully, though he had been sorely tempted to end her himself. He glanced to Donnic who had moved to his side.

"I'm going to head to the Gallows, I have a feeling Aveline may need reinforcements."

"May the Maker watch over you Donnic."

"At this point I'm hoping he's watching over the mages in the Gallows, Maker knows what the Knight Commander has done to them." Donnic left swiftly talking half of his men, leaving the others to continue with the rescue of those caught in the destruction of the Chantry.

**xXx**

Grace moved into the study when the injured were as comfortable as possible and carefully picked up the Grimoire; the impulse was so strong it could not be denied. She took herself to the second floor feeling tingles move through her fingertips, the book beginning to flicker with blue energy. She felt a spasm of pain fill her body and collapsed.

_Grace found herself surrounded by a vibrant blue light, the sensation was of walking through liquid. The light faded and she found herself in a meadow flooded with moonlight, thousands of stars gleamed in the night sky. A warm breeze flowed past her, the scent of wildflowers almost overwhelming. Grace almost forgot to breathe when a woman walked straight through her. Forcing back her fear she followed her; something tugging at her memories, she had seen this woman before. _

_Grace gazed at the woman whose face tilted upwards as she sat within a circle of stone and began to sing. Grace felt the surge of power and gazed in awe as a golden light brighter than any she had ever seen before, bathed the singer. Their eyes met and the woman smiled and beckoned for her to approach. _

_Grace moved slowly into the circle of stones, gasping as she felt the golden light flow through her body. It was pure love, raw power and creation. She felt a hand clasp hers and she sank onto the stone, the woman's warm smile lighting her face. For a moment they simply looked at each other. "Andraste?"_

"_Yes."_

_Grace swallowed hard. "Anaria really is your mother."_

_A slight nod. "As she is yours. I reside within the Grimoire, it holds my memories as well as my power."_

"_How are you doing this?"_

"_You cannot imagine the collective power within this Grimoire, your binding was the beginning of our freedom. When you took command of the Grimoire, mothers hold on us began to fade. We now have some control over the way in which our magic is used. We choose to free you because you are the only one that can stop her."_

"_I don't understand, Jowan is the one trying to raise an Old God."_

_Andraste shook her head. "Mother is the true threat. They will follow her if they rise. They are not bound and therefore their deaths are certain. Mother is the true danger. We can destroy the magic within the collar that holds you, however only you can free yourself once that is done." Andraste gently cupped her cheek. "You cannot submit to the call of the lyrium branded into your flesh, if you do all is lost. Your experiences have shaped you for this. Your song is stronger. You have what the Old Gods do not; you have love. You must finish what I started Grace. The war was not just with Tevinter, but with mother and her kind. The others can be killed, but her life is bound to the Grimoire. As it survives so shall she."_

"_How do I destroy it?"_

"_Feraurdrenn Queen of the Dragons is the only one with the knowledge of how to destroy the Grimoire. Go to her."_

"_Where do I find her?"_

_Andraste smiled. "Look to my ashes Grace, they hold the key." She gently pressed her lips to the brand on Grace's forehead. "Awake my sister and reclaim yourself."_

The images faded and Grace found herself once more surrounded by darkness. The collar seemed to burn and she embraced the pain because it meant she would be free. Her breath came in sharp gasps as the pain increased, before the runes shattered and the collar's magic ceased. Grace choked back the tears and tried again to access her magic; wincing as the pain surged down her spine like an electric shock, taking the breath from her lungs and leaving her momentarily immobile. Shuddering, Grace tried again, whimpering and shaking violently. Grace squeezed her eyes shut and tore through the bindings of the rite; the collar no longer able to imprison her, her body wracked with pain. She remembered it being painful, but this was excruciating. In sudden realisation Grace understood that her Wild was fighting with the lyrium within her. Close to fainting Grace forced her body to push past the pain barrier and open herself up to her Wild. Her body seemed to explode, every cell fighting with the lyrium and the magical binding of the rite as her Wild sought to reclaim her. Grace shuddered violently and forced herself to feel the pain rather than run from it, ignoring the screams that left her throat raw. Grace endured; curled it into a weapon she would use to keep her resilient until she had the opportunity to take down the Knight Commander and her mother, permanently.

Hearing screams; Malcolm ran into the study, his eyes widening as he saw Grace curled on the floor her body shaking. She clutched at him as his arms wrapped around her, the burn of the lyrium intensifying each agonising sensation. If pain was the currency by which she bought her freedom she would pay it willingly. Malcolm held Grace in his arms; whispering soothingly, gently wiping the tears from her face. Her body spasmed, she became limp in his arms and for a moment he feared she wasn't breathing.

Grace blinked and remained still despite the torrent of sensations that assaulted her. The brightness of colours; the heightened sensitivity to noise, the curling of her stomach were all familiar to her. She took a deep breath to steady herself; her mouth feeling thick, filled with a bitter taste. Her eyes met Malcolms, surprised to see tears slipping unheeded down his cheeks.

"Dearest one." He whispered hugging her tightly.

Grace curled against him reassured by his warmth, tears burning her eyes. She sniffed miserably, her body still bursting with pain. Her head was spinning and she felt her stomach churn. Malcolm gently tried to support her with his healing magic, feeling resistance. Grace glanced up. "It's the lyrium isn't it, that's stopping your magic?"

"I think so."

Grace gave a shuddering breath, unable to hold back the tears that continued to flow. "It hurts so much, why would anyone do this to another person?"

Malcolm scooped her into his arms and cradled her to his chest as he sat down on one of the comfortable chairs; gently stroking her forehead and hair, feeling her relax in his arms. "I don't know Grace."

She gave a soft sob. "Anders hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Grace. He's just upset and feeling helpless."

Grace shuddered as pain continued to move through her body. "Where is he?"

"He went with the others to the Gallows."

Grace's eyes widened. "If she catches him she'll do the same to him."

"Grace be calm; they have the City Guard and the Seekers and believe me, Marian will destroy anyone who tries to hurt him."

Grace stifled another sob; if she had to lose Anders, at least it was to someone who cared for him and would protect him. She nestled closer to Malcolm, lulled by his warmth and gentle fingers running through her hair. "So tired." She mumbled.

"Rest then, I will not leave you."

Grace sighed; simply to rest without fear, to be protected was something she craved. She closed her eyes; sitting up sharply moments later, her breathing painful.

"Grace, what is it?"

"I'd like to see Nate." She requested softly.

Frowning in concern; Malcolm attempted to persuade Grace to wait until she was recovered, but she was adamant. He reluctantly helped her to her feet and walked with her to the room, squeezing her hand and moving away to give them privacy.

Grace eased into the room, her heart breaking as she saw Nathaniel curled up in the corner. Hunter and Shadow glanced up at her before moving cautiously towards her, pressing their noses to her hands. Grace knelt down and hugged them both.

Hunter glanced to Shadow and saw his own concerns reflected in her eyes. This was his Grace; but it wasn't, something was very wrong.

Grace settled down next to Nathaniel and tentatively reached out her hand.

Nathaniel couldn't help the involuntary whimper that left his lips. The demon had come to taunt him as his father had promised. He pulled his knees tight to his chest and looked away. He refused to acknowledge his name, or look at the fingers gently resting on his hand. He hardened his heart to her tears and only when she finally left did he allow his own tears to fall.

**xXx**

Grace moved unsteadily into another room and sank onto the bed weeping softly. She glanced to the mirror and shivered, seeing the shadows shifting on the edges of the mirror. "Leave me alone!" She sobbed. Grace clutched her chest as pain radiated from her heart, gasping for breath as she sank to her knees. She closed her eyes and felt the rush of lyrium pouring through her memories, dragging out her emotions and coaxing her rage. Stretching out her hand Grace stared at the blood red flame that curled around her fingers. She rose painfully to her feet, she was going back to the Gallows and she was going to obliterate it and Meredith off the face of Thedas. She moved out of the room and sought out Malcolm. "I need my armour." She demanded.

Malcolm caught her arm, feeling the change in her demeanour from sorrow to rage and fearing for her. "Grace you are in no shape to go anywhere requiring armour."

Her eyes darkened with rage. "That bitch is going to pay!"

**xXx**

As he neared the docks Donnic heard a shout and turned unsheathing his sword.

The man stepped forward holding up his hands. "Hold Guard we are no threat to you. I am Duncan Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden."

Donnic swallowed hard remembering he was Grace's father. "Well met Duncan."

"Kirkwall is clearly having problems; but it's about to have more, Tevinter mages are within a day's travel."

"Makers breath!" He rubbed his forehead. "Damn it the destruction of the Chantry was a signal, but not for the Gallows. Men change of plans; we need to fortify the City's defences."

"But Donnic what about the Guard Captain?" Michael whispered.

A spasm of pain crossed his face. "My wife is more than capable; her orders would be to ensure this City is ready to defend itself. Wardens if you are not here to help then I must take my leave."

"You knew of the Tevinter Magisters approach?" Duncan was unable to conceal his surprise.

Donnic nodded. "The Champion informed us. We have been preparing, but other ... unexpected issues demanded our attention. It seems time is running out."

"What is happening at the Gallows?" Fiona asked stepping forward.

"The Knight Commander has been corrupted; Seeker Pentaghast has gone up to the Gallows to deal with it along with the Champion of Kirkwall."

"One of your fellows was with them, Anders I think his name is." Michael added. Donnic could have punched his fellow guard.

Alistair's eyes widened in surprise. "What is Anders doing here? Did he come with the Seeker?"

Donnic cut off any further conversation, fearing it would come around to Grace and he had no wish for furious Wardens on his hands. "Please, I must defend my City."

Alistair turned to Duncan. "I'll head to the Gallows; find out what in the Void is going on."

Duncan nodded. "Find Anders he may have other information." He turned to Donnic. "What can we do to help?"

Donnic smiled in relief. "Come, any information you can give me on the Tevinters would be valuable and your fighting skills will be sorely needed."

Tobias moved to Alistair side. "I will accompany you to the Gallows; you may have need of a mage."

Donnic turned to Michael. "Take them to the Gallows." He lowered his voice so only Michael could hear. "Say nothing of Grace for the moment."

**xXx**

The Gallows was a mess; Cassandra stared in disbelief at the bodies of mage and Templar alike that lay scattered across the courtyard. "Makers breath what have they done?" Screams sounded from within the building itself; along with the sound of explosions, the tang of magical discharge rippling through the air. Cassandra unsheathed her sword and broke into a sprint; Orsino and Hawke at either side of her, the others following. They burst through the doors to see Templars cutting down mages, fireballs and hex's filling the room as the mages desperation increased. Those mages left seized the opportunity to run through a doorway as the Templars were distracted by the appearance of the Seeker. Cassandra glared at the Templars. "Explain yourselves." She thundered.

Ser Theo stepped forward, his eyes filled with righteous fervour. "The Knight Commander ordered the Circle be annulled given the Chantry was destroyed."

"Why would that cause the Circle to be annulled?" Hawke spluttered

"It was obviously done with magic! It shows how dangerous mages are; they see one do something like this, they will all try to do it."

Cassandra glared at the Templar. "Are you impaired in some way?"

"Seeker? I … I don't understand."

"I revoke the Rite of Annulment. You will leave this building and await me in the courtyard."

"But …" He fell silent beneath her withering gaze. "Of course Seeker."

The Templars filed out, as Aveline glanced to Cassandra. "What now?"

"Now we find the Knight Commander and pray some mages yet live."

Corridor after corridor seemed littered with the bodies of mages, Bethany sobbing softly at the fallen people she had spent years getting to know. Malick gripped her hand tightly, his eyes raw with tears he refused to shed. Each body they stepped over was someone he had grown up with, his world shattering around him. Carver was pale, grateful for once when Hawke gently gripped his shoulder in silent support.

They rounded a bend and saw the Knight Commander, with the members of Ser Alrik's elite squad in the process of trying to break down a door.

Cassandra stepped forward. "I revoke the Rite of Annulment. You will go to the courtyard and await me." To everyone's surprise they obeyed.

Meredith gave a smug smile as she walked passed Orsino. "Welcome back First Enchanter."

Orsino shuddered. "They have been unable to break into the room, they will wait for us to bring out the remaining mages to continue their slaughter."

Cassandra turned to her fellow Seekers. "Return to the courtyard and do what you can to secure the Templars, including removing their weapons. Though leave the Knight Commander for me." She turned back to the door and nodded to Orsino. "Time to get your people out; I will allow no further harm to come to them Orsino, I swear it."

**xXx**

Grace wanted to scream with pain as she forced her body to transform into a bird and flew swiftly to the Gallows. Her rage was murderous, the lyrium that flowed through her body urging her to give into her darker impulses. She had ignored Malcolm's protests and asked him to understand this was something she had to do. She landed at the gate of the Gallows and transformed staring in horror at the bodies. She was aware of the number of Templars in the courtyard; but her eyes fixed on Meredith, her hatred burning through her.

Meredith stared towards the gate in astonishment. Grace was standing in the archway, no brand on her forehead. Her heather coloured coat hung open showing the shimmering heather and slate half robe. Daggers sat at her hips, one strapped to her thigh and her staff held in her hand. She walked forward; her heels clicking on the cobblestones, sounding astonishingly loud in the unnerved silence.

"What are you?" The Knight Commander hissed.

Grace halted and stared with undisguised hatred. "Pissed off is what I am. Have you any idea how painful being made tranquil is, not to mention becoming untranquil!"

"It's not possible!" Meredith snarled. "Not twice! Not with that collar!"

"A mages connection to the Fade can never be severed. It is as much a part of us as the need to breathe. The Rite of Tranquility simply creates a barrier to the Fade. Locks you so tight in your own mind that there is little chance of escape." She clenched her fist. "Those mages who have been made tranquil live in a form of their own private hell. They feel as anyone does, they just can't show it. They exist in madness, but I think you know that already."

"It is no more than mages deserve. You are an evil visited upon Thedas, why should you not be punished." Meredith screamed; unsheathing her sword, the steel pulsing with a soft red glow.

Grace clenched her fist the blood red flames encasing it. "I'd like to believe the lyrium of that sword warped you, but I think it just enhanced your less than desirable traits."

"The lyrium has made us stronger. When I bound it into my sword I felt its strength, the power and the potential." She glared fiercely. "Knight Captain Alrik was devoted and you killed him! His elite Templars will carry on his good work. They all embraced the lyrium. Their abilities are unmatched."

Grace snarled fiercely. "You are all sadistic, twisted. You've led your Templars to madness!"

"Only those worthy remain in our ranks."

Grace stared at her horrified. "So you betrayed them a second time. What did you do, kill them?"

Meredith glared. "Those unworthy were drawn to the source to repent."

"Can you even hear yourself?" Grace stared at her and shuddered. "Maker they went into the Deep Roads." She felt tears burn her eyes. "You evil bitch! You let the lyrium destroy the men and women who looked to you for leadership and you put it in me!" Her voice becoming a scream.

"The Grand Cleric required a test subject and she demanded you. I would not have given you this gift." Meredith snarled.

"It's no gift!" Grace screamed; feeling the lyrium pulsing through her body, urging her to wrap her fingers around the Knight Commanders throat and take the life from her.

"Mages must be contained." Meredith hissed. "We must do whatever makes us strong enough to defeat your kind and keep you under control."

Grace felt the hum of the lyrium within Meredith's sword; its song reaching out to her, the dark magic purring as it seemed to rub against her. "Your tyranny over mages ends today!"

Meredith laughed. "For all your power you are still human."

Grace fixed Meredith with an unwavering gaze, the primeval lyrium coursing through her body. "No Knight Commander I am not!"

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I would love to know your thoughts on the chapter and where I have taken this. _


	46. Corruptions Undoing

Cassandra turned sharply as Seeker Gavran ran back along the corridor.

"Cassandra, Makers breath you have to come quickly. It's Grace, she …. well she isn't tranquil anymore and she and the Knight Commander look set to kill each other."

"Get your mages Orsino." She commanded running after Anders and the others who were already sprinting down the corridor. She gave a sharp gasp as she entered the courtyard; Grace and Meredith were facing off against each other, Meredith with her sword unsheathed her face twisted with rage, Grace tense with hate, deep red flames surrounding her hands and flickering through her hair.

_Maker save us! _"Grace this is not the way!" Cassandra cried out.

Grace glanced to the Seeker feeling her rage increase, the energy around her darkening as the tension of her body reached breaking point. "You experience Tranquillity and then tell me this is not the way!"

"She must face Chantry justice."

"Is there such a thing?" Grace spat.

"Grace I know you are hurting, but this isn't just about you. Many mages deserve justice, just look around you for Makers sake! If you kill her you would deny them that." Cassandra hissed in anger as Meredith used Grace's distraction and ran at her.

Grace turned sharply and sent Meredith flying backwards, a stream of red pulsing energy surging from her hand. The song of the lyrium thundered in her ears, drowning out everything but Meredith and the need for vengeance. She wrapped the Knight Commander in the energy raising her into the air, coils of shimmering red swirling around her. "You will never hurt another mage!" Grace snarled.

"Grace!" Cassandra roared.

Grace turned to Cassandra, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Seeker."

"Let her go."

Grace raised an eyebrow. "Really think that's going to happen do you?"

"Grace she must face the Divine."

"Why? So she can be given a slap on the wrist and given an assignment elsewhere!"

"Grace I swear to you, the Divine will take this matter most seriously."

The smirk on Grace's face looked so out of place it made Zevran's blood run cold. The joy that had manifested in her loved ones and friends at the news that Grace was no longer tranquil was buried beneath the realisation that the primeval lyrium had a tight hold on her.

"I know she will. Because after I'm finished here I'm going to pay the Divine a little visit!"

Cassandra paled. "Think about what you are saying Grace."

"Don't you dare try to tell me that the head of the goddamn Chantry doesn't know about the true nature of Tranquillity!"

"The Divine would never sanction something so cruel if she knew the truth."

"Cassandra you're an intelligent woman, think about it! Mages are taken as children and locked away for being able to do magic. The stigma is so great in most cases their families will have nothing to do with them and even if they want contact the Chantry denies them! There is no distinction between blood mages and those who are law abiding, you just imprison them all! If you won't consider mages then look to yourselves. Templars don't need lyrium to use their skills, it's just another way of the Chantry keeping control. How can you not see how wrong that is! How cruel all of this is! Of course the Divine knows about this, as head of the Chantry how could she not? I thought I could make a difference with Safeguard but this is too big, too horrifying and I swear I will spend the rest of my life making those who let this happen pay!"

"Grace you are not yourself. The brand was laced with primeval lyrium. We can help you, but you have to stop now and let us deal with the Knight Commander."

"Please Grace, listen to her." Anders pleaded, stepping back startled at the look of pure rage directed at him.

"You think I don't know! I feel it in me, it is vengeance and power and terrible, awful things, but that doesn't change the fact that the Divine knows about this, even if you won't admit it."

Cassandra shook her head. "I have served the Chantry for most of my life. The Divine is a good woman. Grace how do you think Safeguard remains unchallenged. The Divine herself laid down certain measures to protect Safeguard. She wants change more than you know."

Grace glared. "She wanted to pacify me. Make sure I wouldn't look beyond Ferelden's borders to change anything. Well you sent me here Seeker and believe me things are going to change! I thought there could be peace between us; I should thank you Seeker, you've helped me to see the truth."

Cassandra swallowed hard. "There can be peace Grace."

Grace tilted her head, Cassandra noticing the crimson flecks in her eyes. "Not anymore!" She shifted her stance slightly as Fenris moved towards her. "Ah Fenris, going to take another shot at killing me are you?"

"Fenris!" Hawke hissed in panic trying to grab his arm.

Fenris kept his eyes on Grace. "I thought you weak, a dangerous mage. Prove your strength and restraint now and step away and let the Seeker do her job. She will ensure you all receive justice."

Grace shook her head stepping back from him. "Stay away from me Fenris. I don't want to hurt you, but I will."

"I am not your enemy Grace."

A tortured laugh left her lips. "Really, when did that change?"

Fenris stood still, his eyes locking with her. "This is not who you are."

"How would you know who I am?" She screamed. "You never bothered to take the time to get to know me. All you saw was a threat." Her eyes blazed with rage. "You were right about me Fenris, I am a threat. A threat to every god damn Templar that's ever hurt a mage." Her fist clenched, Meredith screaming as the coils tightened. The Templars were watching in terror, before Ser Theo hit Grace with a Smite. She slowly turned around to face him, ignoring the pain and weakness as the lyrium gave her new strength. "Now that was bad manners." She hissed, wrapping him in the same coils, suspending him in the air.

Hawke moved next to Fenris trembling slightly as he noticed the increasing reddish tint to her eyes. "What of justice for mages, the very thing you have been seeking? Does that no longer matter?"

"Of course it matters!" She hissed. "But how can there ever be justice when the Chantry has so much power?"

"Grace I'm asking you to trust me." Cassandra pleaded.

Grace winced in pain, the pounding in her head urging her to kill the Knight Commander and be done with it. "It's so hard to think with this stuff inside me." She muttered shaking her head.

"All the more reason not to do this." Marian coaxed. "Please Grace, let us help you."

Grace glanced to Marian, saw how close she stood to Anders and felt the sharp stab of pain as the lyrium whispered to her that Anders no longer wanted her. He had told her to stay away from him; he had another mage, another love. Grace's heart hardened, her eyes darkening. She glared at the mages leaving them in no doubt that whatever was going through her mind, it did not bode well for them.

Cassandra inched forward. "If you give into the lyrium you will fall into madness."

Grace's cheeks flushed with rage, her jaw clenching as she kept the Knight Commander and the Templar wrapped in the energy and turned her full attention to the Seeker. "Don't you dare." She snarled. "You sent me into this!"

"Grace you have my word I did not know. Now I do; I will do everything in my power to stop it, but if you do this you are condemning mages, not helping them."

Fenris moved a little closer freezing as she glared daggers at him. He wasn't entirely sure what he intended to do, but harming her was not on the agenda.

"Don't even think about it Fenris!"

"Killing her will not change what happened to you and it will not make you feel better."

Grace clenched her fists. "You killed Danarius!" She screamed. "Why is this any different?"

Fenris let out a low breath. "I did kill him, but it is like ash. It did not erase all that he had done. I feel no sense of peace, only an emptiness. Yes I stopped him from hurting others and I cannot deny that I took pleasure in killing him, but now ….. if he stood before me now I would make him face justice, for every person he harmed, for every life he took."

"Death is justice!"

Fenris narrowed his eyes. "If you kill them you are proving to the world that the rite of Tranquillity is justified, that mages are dangerous. You will have destroyed the future you have been trying to build and when they come for your son you will have no one to blame but yourself."

"For Makers sake Fenris shut up!" Anders gasped. There was a moment when everyone held their breath. This would either become a bloodbath, or for once Grace would back down.

Grace struggled against the lyrium that pulsed through her body as it tried to claim her. She shook her head letting out a moan of pain. "Everything hurts." She whimpered softly.

Zevran moved passed Anders. "Grace my love believe me I want this Knight Commander just as dead as you, but I would not have you lose yourself to this lyrium to do it. If the Divine herself did know of this then I swear to you my love we will deal with her; but for now, let the Seeker handle this."

Grace felt her pain increase; Zevran too was lost to her, held in the affections of the dark haired assassin at his side. She was losing everything and everyone and all she wanted was for the pain to stop. The lyrium rushed through her coaxing and encouraging her. The Knight Commanders death would bring her peace. Grace stared at Zevran. "I can't let them get away with what they have done." She shook her head. "Not just to me, they've hurt so many people. Even their own." She turned to Anders. "The Templar that attacked you; the Darkspawn, it was one of Meredith's Templars. A failed experiment with the primeval lyrium. She's not just a danger to mages, but to Templars too."

"Then let the Seeker do her job." Anders urged. Grace watched Anders as he slowly approached her, he was afraid of her and she wanted to weep. She closed her eyes, her hand trembling as she felt his fingers interlink with her own. "Come with me." His words in that soothing tone that made her remember a time when he had loved her.

Grace opened her eyes fighting against the lyrium that told her she was alone, that Anders now had Marian. She closed her eyes again, trying to block out the hateful voice that whispered to her that she was unloved, that there was only the lyrium. Grace forced herself to look at Meredith and the madness in her eyes, wondering if that was what the others saw in her. She released the Knight Commander and Templar and turned to Anders. She searched his eyes, but her mind was chaos and she no longer trusted what she saw. She sank into his embrace burying her face against his chest, feeling a deep sense of loneliness engulf her. As his arms wrapped around her Grace gave in and wept; clinging to him, unwilling to give him up even though everything in her told her he was already lost to her. Anders held her tight to him, soothing her gently. Zevran moved swiftly to his side whispering his own reassurances, his hands gently stroking her arms as he pressed against her back. Grace shuddered. "I don't know what's happening to me." She wept.

"We will work this out my love." Zevran soft tone coaxing her to relax.

Cassandra nodded in thanks and relief and turned back to Meredith. "Knight Commander what you have allowed to happen is abhorrent, you will come with me."

Meredith stared at Cassandra her face twisted in outrage. "How dare you suggest I have done anything other than my duty!"

"The Seekers exist to root out corruption Knight Commander and the stench of corruption hangs heavily over this city."

"Everything I have done has been to combat the blood mages. They infiltrate our population, have destroyed our Chantry!"

"Everything you have done has been to have power over mages. You have taken our sacred duty and turned it into something vile. You will submit Knight Commander." Cassandra turned to the assembled mages and Templars. "The true corruption of this Circle is only now coming to light. Mages; it will take some time to work through exactly what has happened here, but I doubt any of you would wish to remain within these walls. You will find safety and protection at Safeguard in Ferelden,." She turned to Grace who was staring at her startled. "I'm assuming you have no objections." Grace shook her head looking slightly dazed. "Sers Carver; Thrask, Gavin, Loria, Leyna and Surena I give you the same opportunity. You are good people who have carried out your duty with honesty and integrity. There is a place in Ferelden for you either with Grace if she will allow it, or at the Circle. The alternative is safe passage to the Circle in Orlais, the choice is yours."

The mages and Templars sympathetic to mages glanced to her startled, wondering if this was a huge hoax. Rebecca stared at Grace in awe. "I say we give Safeguard a chance."

Meredith had been watching the exchange with amusement. "This is all a moot point. No mage or Templar will be leaving."

Cassandra scowled. "Guard Captain if you will."

Meredith watch in continuing amusement that quickly turned to rage as Aveline proceeded to read out the names of the Templars who had raped and tortured mages, placing them under arrest. Her guards leading them out of the Gallows. Those remaining glanced at each other and then looked to Ser Carver who was standing next to The Seeker. They glanced between the two women and moved to stand next to him. Meredith gave a roar of fury. "It is you who is corrupted."

Cassandra clenched her fists. "By the power of the Chantry I strip you of your command. You will be taken to Val Royeux and the Divine herself shall deal with you."

"I serve the Divine faithfully; it is you who will face judgement."

"You will come with me Meredith."

"I am in charge here!" Meredith screamed.

Cassandra stepped forward unsheathing her blade.

Grace growled softly, her body tensing. "Why do you get to fight her when you stopped me?"

Cassandra kept her look steady. "If you do this there will most certainly be war." She thought of the destroyed Chantry and wondered if war could even be avoided at this point.

Meredith realised her options were severely limited and with a roar of anger as her world collapsed around her she hurtled towards the Seeker, Cassandra sidestepping her easily and catching her leg with her own sending her flying across the ground. Meredith got to her feet hatred etched on her features. She lunged at Cassandra who again sidestepped the blade spinning and landing a foot square on her back sending the Knight Commander slamming into a wall. The Seeker and Knight Commander circled each other, each seeking to learn the others weaknesses. The fight between the two women was violent, blades clashing, hisses and grunts of pain signifying when a blow met its mark.

"I am the hand of the Maker." Meredith screamed.

"You are delusional." Cassandra hissed, driving her back towards the wall.

Meredith seemed to glow red before somersaulting backwards and landing at the top of the stairs. Cassandra's eyes widened at the move. "The Maker will protect me!" Meredith screamed.

There was a screech of stone on metal and Cassandra backed away as the statues of the courtyard began to move. "Seekers and Templars to me." Cassandra yelled wondering what had happened that enabled Meredith to perform such acts.

"Mages!" Orsino yelled, the surviving Circle mages moving to his side staring wide eyed.

Grace felt the lyrium burn through her veins and she gave a low growl, moving from Anders and Zevran.._ It's time that bitch died!_ "We need to get that sword away from her; it's laced with primeval lyrium."

"How in the Void do you know that?" Hawke whispered.

Grace turned to him, her look hard. "What the red glow didn't give it away? Besides I can hear it."

"You know that's not normal right?"

Grace glared. "The damn stuff was stamped into my forehead, you call that normal?"

Hawke shuddered. "Good point."

"Just how do you suggest we get the sword from her Kitten?" Varric asked curiously.

Grace turned to the dwarf and actually smiled. "Like this." She turned and sprinted towards the Knight Commander her whole body bursting into the deep red flames.

"Oh that can't be good." Varric muttered.

"Damn her!" Cassandra hissed. Crying out as she ducked a swipe of a statue that animated behind them. The air sang with the clash of steel and the hum of magic as the statues began to crumble beneath their combined assault.

Grace reached Meredith bringing her staff crashing into the side of her face, blood spilling from the Knight Commanders mouth. Meredith brought her sword sweeping down, crying out in shock as the blade hit the coat sending shock waves into her wrist. Grace grinned and hit her with a blast of energy that sent her flying backwards.

Meredith used the wall to help her to her feet and sank deep into the darkness that had been swamping her for months and called up the seething mass of raw remnants of the blood magic that had been used in the city over the centuries.

Grace ducked the blow of some slime like creature that looked as though it was made of borrowed flesh. She tried to keep her focus on Meredith and ran forward, her ears ringing with the menacing growls of demons, leaping onto the pedestal and gripping Meredith by the throat.

Meredith clawed at her hand; Grace distracted by the song of the sword, Meredith flinging Grace from her, watching as she flew through the air, her body slamming into stone. Grace glared at Meredith barely feeling the pain; drawing her magic to her, threading it through the lyrium until it was something as dark as Meredith herself and sent it towards the corrupted Templar.

Meredith found herself trapped in ice, a prison that slowly began to constrict and an energy that pulled her own from her. Meredith burst free of it all; her supreme willpower, Templar training and lyrium enhancement providing her with the necessary power.

The Gallows was filled with screams of pain and howls of triumph as the demons began to swamp them. Fireballs hissed; ice forming slick surfaces on the stone, glyphs gleamed brightly as the mages fought against the demons, Orsino rallying his mages and protecting them to the best of his ability, his guilt at leaving them making him more reckless than usual. The Templars and Seekers drove into the demons, trained for such a fight, though unused to such overwhelming odds. Hawke and Fenris stood side by side, their blades forming arcs of death that gleamed with the icor of the fallen. Zevran and Coren were as shadows; vanishing and appearing in the middle of the fray, demons destroyed as their dual blades sank through mangled flesh and putrid forms. Rajack laughed loudly as he was surrounded by wrath like demons, his axe a blur as he reminded all just why dwarves should be respected in a fight. Danforth kept his eyes on Grace even as he fought, his terror for her sanity making his rage flow. Pooks and Karl stayed near to Anders and Marian; as they formed barriers and shields, Anders and Karl sending out ripples of healing magic. Cassandra gasped in relief as they began to make headway and the demons fell, none replacing them.

Grace focused on Meredith pounding across the cobblestones; her whole body pulsing with a dense energy that was bordering on black, throwing the demons from her path. Meredith gripped her and propelled them into the air, wrenching her staff from her, throwing it to the ground as they twisted and fought above the ebbing fight below them. Grace cried out as she slammed against one of the columns hitting the ground as Meredith stood at the top of the stairs glaring down at them.

Meredith called upon the lyrium of the sword. "Maker help me defend against the abomination before me. Guide my hand as I Smite her in your name."

Grace managed to get to her feet, spitting blood from her mouth. "You're the one raising demons you bloody lunatic!"

Meredith shook her head. "No they are the emissaries of the Maker!"

"They are demons, the very things you are supposed to defend us all from!"

Meredith's eyes began to gleam a soft red. "You are the abomination!" She snarled. "You will never understand the truth."

Grace clenched her fists, her voice a snarl. "Well why don't you enlighten me."

Meredith glared at Grace, her eyes burning with the unmistakable sense of superiority of any zealot. "This is the sacred decree of Andraste herself, passed down through her bloodline to ensure mages would never again be in a position to bring corruption to our world."

Grace stared at her stunned. "You have got to be kidding me! You're of Andraste's bloodline?"

"I will not shirk my duty and neither will the others. We are hidden in plain sight. We are the hand by which the tide will turn. We shoulder the burden and the privilege and it is through us that the world will be saved from the corruption of mages. We are the true might of the Chantry. You and your kind must be punished. You are the very seeds of corruption and through pain and suffering you will be purified before being judged by the Maker in the Rite of Tranquillity."

Grace's eyes narrowed. "You sick bastards. You're the corruption! Isn't it obvious that Templars have magic? They just use it in a different way. Why would the Chantry give lyrium to Templars when lyrium is used to enhance magic! The only logical conclusion is that Templar abilities are derived at least in part from magic. Many Templars have siblings or other family who are mages, what more do you need!"

"Your lies will not sway me demon! We are the sword of the Maker and through us true justice and freedom from corruption will be obtained."

Grace folded her arms, a smug smile crossing her face. "You do know Andraste was a mage don't you?"

Silence descended and Meredith's cheeks flushed with rage. "How dare you suggest such sacrilege!"

"You're descended from a mage Meredith, your own sister was a mage. Magic is part of you whether you admit it or not. Kind of explains the whole raising demons thing now doesn't it."

Meredith gave a sharp gasp. "She was my test!" She screamed. "To proved I was worthy of the mantle I would take up. We honour Andraste's sacrifice and the Maker in our work. We are the true children of the Maker, you are just a disease."

Grace continued to smile. "Fine, Smite me and if I fall I will accept it is the Makers will that I should die, but if I do not fall you will accept it is the Makers will you go with the Seeker."

Meredith stared in shock; along with everyone else, before she pulled on her Templar Training.

Grace never took her eyes from Meredith, part of her praying the Smite would somehow force back the primeval lyrium. Her heart pounded erratically; her mouth dry, her throat protesting as she swallowed. The Smite was terrifyingly strong, and Grace who was already weakened from her experience with Tranquillity was never more grateful for her armour. She felt the haze pushed back slightly and wondered idly how many Smites it would take to give her mind back to her. She remained on her feet, though barely. Grace curled her arm around her waist knowing her knees were going to give out on her at any minute. "It's over Meredith. Put down the sword."

Meredith screamed in fury, the lyrium igniting within her. Grace watched in horror as the red glow from the sword began to surround the Knight Commander. "I call you to me!" Meredith screamed. "I am the sword of the Maker, defend me."

Grace had a flashback to the Eluvian, her eyes widening in horror. "Meredith no!" She sprinted across the courtyard. Everything felt in slow motion as the sword plummeted towards the cobblestones. Grace slammed into the Knight Commander; sending her back a few steps, their bodies twisting, Grace crying out in pain as the blade grazed her thigh, blood and lyrium meeting. Grace backed away as the lyrium shone out from the sword wrapping around the Knight Commander. The sword's red gleam intensified calling to her and Grace became aware that Meredith was screaming. She stared in horror as the lyrium drew the life from the Templar, feeding.

She felt something brush passed her and Jowan had gripped the sword. Her eyes widened. _Where the hell did he come from!_ He was whispering words in a language she had no knowledge of, his face twisted. He drove the sword towards the ground; Grace throwing herself at him, gripping the sword and forcing the blade up. The two mages struggled against each other, the lyrium darkening in the blade. Grace drove her foot into Jowan's knee making the mage squeal in pain and break his hold on the sword. Grace felt the world become still around her, the swords pulse hypnotic.

"Drop the sword Grace."

Grace turned to Cassandra startled, aware only that the Seekers sword was pointed at her. Grace snarled and turned towards her gripping the sword and testing its weight in her hands.

"Don't make me kill you Grace." Cassandra pleaded.

Grace smirked as the lyrium swelled through her blood. "Give it your best shot Seeker."

Cassandra snarled in frustration and defeat and drove her blade towards Grace. She was shocked at the speed and agility of the mage as she dodged her blows, before the clash of steel caught everyone's attention. Both women were giving everything to the fight simply to stay alive. Cassandra gasped and leapt back, the blade tip missing her throat by inches. Grace smiled cruelly and swung the blade casually in her hand adjusting her stance. "Come on Seeker, you can do better than that."

"Grace I do not wish to kill you, do not force my hand!"

"You're a Templar and I'm a mage, killing each other is what we do."

Cassandra shuddered, blocking another blow. She remained in a defensive stance, though knew she wouldn't be able to maintain it for long. "Grace you know that isn't true, you have proven that. You are stronger than this! Prove yourself to be the mage I know you are, do not allow yourself to fall to corruption."

Grace hesitated, trying desperately to find her way through the haze of her mind. The lyrium screamed through her demanding victory, urging her to strike down the Seeker.

Cassandra watched the struggle and took a step back desperate to give the mage a chance. "Grace the lyrium cannot control you unless you let it."

Grace gave a scream of pain her whole body ignited in red flame, before she was glaring at the Seeker. "Chantry rule is over!"

Cassandra gave out a shuddering breath. "Grace, please!"

Grace fought violently against the lyrium, screaming for her Wild. The red flames intensified, Grace gasping in pain. She turned and threw the sword as far as she could, clutching her forehead as the lyrium sought to regain control. Grace turned pleading eyes to the Seeker. "Kill me."

Cassandra's eyes widened. "There must be another way."

"Damn it Grace, don't back down now!" Jowan screamed. Grace looked to Jowan and saw in his eyes the glare of Vengeance. Jowan stood facing Grace his eyes tinged with blue light. "Everything that you have experienced at the hands of the Templars and yet you still deny this has to happen!" He screamed his voice tortured.

An explosion sent Grace and Cassandra hurtling backwards. Grace curled onto her side; trying to focus, the pain making her cry out. She heard footsteps and the scrape of steel on stone. Looking up she felt her heart almost stop.

Jowan stood over her, his lips twisted into a cruel smile. "Welcome to the new age." He drove the sword deep into the courtyard.

The stone slabs began to crack, accompanied by a low humming that grew steadily louder. Grace scrambled backwards away from Jowan as the earth shook. A burst of red light punched a hole through the courtyard sending stone blocks flying. Jowan retreating, but never taking his eyes from the energy. Grace let out a low whimper as a scaled claw gripped the stone, followed by a black and gold reptilian eye.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. As always I would love to get your views on the chapter._

_I have always strongly believed that Templars do a form of magic and that the Chantry is aware of their nature, using the lyrium to ensure their obedience. I also really wanted to work with the idea of a faction within the Chantry who knows the darker secrets and hope this gives a little insight into where I am going with this. _


	47. The Rise of Razikale

Cullen looked in on Nate, his heart sinking at the pain of his friend. Cullen shuddered; he had been so exhausted he had slept through the commotion of the Chantry explosion and Grace's return from Tranquillity. When Malcolm had told him Grace had gone to the Gallows he had immediately moved to follow, Malcolm's fingers gripping his arm was enough to remind him just how weak he was when he could not break the hold. So he had stayed with his host to watch over Nathaniel and the wounded. He sank down next to the tormented rogue and gently took his hand. He lowered his head as Nathaniel shrank away from him; but he remained where he was, it took some time but usually Nathaniel became accustomed to his presence.

His thoughts wandered to Grace; she may be free from Tranquillity, but she was now held by something possibly far worse. He glanced to Nathaniel and wondered at the horrors the two must be seeing and prayed Grace's heritage would for once work to her advantage and allow her to overcome the madness, but as he thought of Karrel and Rion he realised that at best it was a slim possibility. He clung to it all the same, just as he clung to the hope that Alistair would tip the balance for Nathaniel.

Nathaniel gave a small terrified whimper. "Too late!" Cullen glanced to him startled, holding him gently as Nathaniel grasped him tightly burying his face against Cullen's chest. "He will kill them all!"

**xXx**

Cassandra stared in horror, Orsino moving to her side. Templars and mages moving behind them as one in the face of this new threat. Hawke helped Varric to his feet, Fenris moving to his side wiping blood from his arm where stone had grazed from the explosion. Marian moved to her brother; healing the wound on Varric's forehead, while Anders healed the gash on her leg. Danforth hauled Rajack to his feet, while Karl anxiously checked over Pooks. Coren grasped Zevran's arm helping him to stand, both moving towards Anders. Slowly the companions moved closer together, but it was not entirely of their own will. A whisper moved through their minds, a pull and a compulsion to lay down their arms and kneel before the Old God.

Grace managed to get to her feet as the dragon slowly rose from the depths of the Gallows. She was terrified of the lyrium that coursed through her, but she would not back down from this threat. She knew they had seconds before his song would dominate them. The lyrium within her sang in triumph. _Not in this lifetime!_ She glanced back to Cassandra determination in her eyes. "Seeker!"

Cassandra glanced to Grace and gripped her sword. _Maker save us!_ "Take it out now!" Cassandra yelled.

Grace nodded in relief and unsheathing two of her daggers ran towards the dragon. Their eyes met and she felt the heat of his song course through her body. Tightening her grip on the blades she jumped onto the blocks of blasted stone using them as leverage as she hurled herself through the air aiming for its head.

Cassandra raced towards the dragon whose focus was on Grace. Elemental spells shooting passed her to distract the beast. She heard the pounding of feet behind her and smiled grimly, this would end before it had even begun. The head suddenly swung towards her and she was caught in eyes so black she felt the end of the world within them. She was frozen, as were all of those behind her.

An explosion of light hit Grace mid-air and she found herself hurting backwards, her daggers clattering to the ground as her body impacted with the stone. Grace gave a painful gasp; watching in horror as the dragon stood firm in the courtyard.

Grace glanced in panic towards the Seeker as Cassandra's fingers opened, her sword falling from her grasp the noise as it hit the stone making Grace shudder. "Cassandra please!" She paled as one by one weapons clattered to the ground. Grace snarled in fury; this was not how this was going to end. Grace tried to force herself back to her feet, bloodied and trembling fingers reaching for her blades. She winced in pain, the blades seeming to burn her fingers and she pulled back sharply.

Jowan stared in awe at the dragon and trembled as it turned to him. The air shimmered as the Old God transformed. He found himself holding out the sword, his body moving to another's command. He trembled; momentarily wondering about what he had done, before reassurance flooded him, that he would be rewarded for his faithful service.

Grace glared at Jowan as long elegant fingers curled around the hilt of Meredith's sword and she found herself staring into golden eyes, framed by waist length black hair. Grace felt ice invade her body, he was the image of Rion. She wanted to run; to hide, to end her life and the torment of the lyrium, but these were momentary thoughts, swept away as quickly as they moved into existence. What she had been shown in the Eluvian was coming to pass and she was beyond furious. Grace drew her rage to her, her drive to see her children grow up safe and in peace and faced the Old God.

"Such a blade." He whispered. He turned to Grace, a cold smile on his face. "At last we meet face to face young Dragon."

The voice like silk; soft, enticing. Grace's heart was pounding so hard she thought it would explode. She sent out her song trying to send him back to sleep; but it was wrong, weighed down by the primeval lyrium that had invaded her, he merely smiled.

"You are powerful young dragon of that there is no doubt, but not as powerful as me I think." He indicated to those beside her whose weapons lay idle on the stone, their bodies having been forced to their knees. He moved towards her holding out his hand. "Take my hand, I won't bite." Grace shuffled backwards in panic as he moved closer to her, a cruel smile on his face. He gripped her hand dragging her towards him. Grace wrenched her arm away, the red energy surging from her sending him hurtling into the far wall. Razikale rose to his feet his face registering his surprise. "Such power. You will make a fine Queen, but my fire burns brighter young one. I am Razikale, remember it well for I am your salvation and your destiny." He smiled benevolently. "Stop fighting Grace. I know you hear the song. You feel it entwined with your own." He moved slightly closer as Grace clutched her head. "The lyrium is a gift. Accept it; let it strengthen you, let it become your song!"

"No!" Grace snarled, squeezing her eyes shut stumbling back from him. Fire burned in her mind and she clutched her forehead gasping in pain.

Her mind was open to him, laid bare and left unprotected by the violence of the lyrium. Razikale glanced to those on their knees before him; searching, a wicked smile twisting his features. "Anders swore he would always come for you. Where then was your love when the lash struck? Where was he when you were alone in the dark? Where was he when you suffered the rite of Tranquillity? You know the truth Grace; he was with Marian, she has taken your place in his heart."

Anders strained against the magic holding him along with the others, his face pale and tormented. "Grace please; I'm sorry, you'll never know how sorry I am, but please don't let him twist what we mean to each other. Remember the Fade if nothing else."

Grace clenched her fists trying to stop her body from trembling. "Twist this however you like Razikale, but we will never bend to your will." The words forced from her lips.

Razikale snarled, shooting Anders a hate filled look. His eyes swept over them again. "It seems your assassin has returned, but could you ever really trust him Grace? He tried to kill you after all. You gave him your heart and he returns with someone else. Perhaps that is all you ever were, a simple diversion from his usual tastes."

"Never doubt my love for you." Zevran pleaded.

Grace felt hot tears burn her eyes and stared at her tormentor. "Love is not limited! Though it is something I doubt you could ever understand!"

"Oh Grace; are you really so blind. Tell me one person who is yours and yours alone. Even Alistair spends more time in the arms of another." He smiled broadly as the colour drained from her face, noticing the tremor in her hands. "So ready to sacrifice your own heart; for the love of those around you, but I feel your pain. You need not pay for your poor choices."

Grace swallowed hard; wondering if she could keep him talking long enough to find an opening, hope flickering as she caught sight of her staff. "I would not call them poor choices." She inched slightly to the right, each movement making her body protest. Razikale's eyes followed her, but he did nothing to stop her.

Razikale rolled back his shoulders delighted at how strong she was; such a challenge, but she would bend to his will as all others had before her. "Then let us look to the others with you. Hawke has already proven he will not stand with you when it matters. Fenris tried to kill you; when he tries again and he will, do you think they will stop him? They won't my dear Grace. They fear you, fear your power."

"That's not true!" Marian screamed.

Hawke strained against the magic restraining him. "When I get free I'm going to drive my sword into your twisted heart dragon!"

Razikale laughed loudly. "Ah the Hawkes; so powerful, yet you are insignificant." His eyes swept to the youngest Hawke, his smile becoming one of smug satisfaction. "And what of Carver, he made you tranquil dear one. How could you ever trust him again?"

Carver couldn't help the low moan that left his lips; his head bowed in painful defeat, grateful for Bethany's hand resting reassuringly against his arm. He glanced up as a low hissing noise emanated from Grace.

Grace fixed her eyes on Razikale, her fists and jaw clenched in anger. "Have you no concept of friendship? Whatever bile drops from your tongue you will never change what happened. Carver kept me alive; he kept me as safe as he could at great risk to himself. How dare you try to twist that!"

Carver stared at her wide eyed, realising in some shock that she truly did not resent him.

"They mean to kill you Grace." Razikale's soft voice coaxing the doubt the lyrium had created. "They no longer trust you. You saw the fear in Anders eyes. The Seeker simply waits for the right opportunity."

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" Grace roared.

Razikale gave a snarl of rage. "There are other ways to do this Grace, but they are infinitely more painful."

Grace glared at him. "I'm going to send you back to the Void."

Razikale clenched his fist and Grace screamed, clutching her head and sinking to her knees. Everything was fire and blood and claws ripping at her. His tone softened. "Alistair will never forgive you for Nathaniel."

Grace stared at him in horror; she couldn't speak, there was only the shattering of her heart. Grace bowed her head struggling to breathe.

"Nathaniel wasn't your fault." Anders cried out. "Please Grace; don't let him make you doubt yourself, or us."

Razikale smiled stretching leisurely. "Silence Anders, you are less than nothing. Grace needs to understand the truth. She is not one of you and only I can lead her to her true destiny."

Grace felt the burn move through her body and she stopped fighting it. The lyrium swelled through her body; wrapping around her anger, coaxing and shaping her into nothing less than a weapon of great destructive potential. She slowly raised her head, feeling a small sense of satisfaction as Razikale stared at her startled. Her eyes were crimson; her hair gleaming with blood red flames, her skin seemed to shimmer. She slowly rose to her feet; his eyes locked on her as she moved to one side grasping her staff, the clear quartz flooded with a deep red.

Anders eyes widened, his heart pounding fiercely. He glanced to Zevran, knowing the shock and fear on his face would be mirrored in his own expression. _Please Grace, please stay you. I can't lose you. _

Grace locked eyes with her prey. "The funny thing about destiny, it's never quite what you would expect. Did you really think that little display would make me bend to your rule?" Her voice calm, laced with distaste. She took a step towards Razikale. "While you were raking around in my mind did you see anything else of interest? Perhaps that I have killed Anaria twice. I slaughtered my way through the Crows. I skirted death to claim a soul back from the Fade. I would take on the Void, risk everything to ensure those I love are safe. You are the one who is nothing. You disgust me!"

Razikale took a step back looking utterly confounded. "You have no-one!" He gasped. "You are alone in a world that hates you!"

Grace twirled her staff, the lyrium embedded within it giving off a reddish glow. "And your point is?"

Varric felt his stomach twist, he believed in her but some things were simply too much to come back from. "Kitten don't give into this, we'll find another way!" He cried out.

Grace turned and gave him a sad smile that made his heart ache. "Have a little faith Varric."

Varric swallowed hard; her eyes saying more than her words, pleading with him to trust her, to know that she could make it through this. Varric forced himself to smile. "Do what you do best Kitten, kick his ass and I'll buy the drinks."

Grace grinned. "Make mine a bottle of whatever Fenris keeps throwing at his walls." She caught the shocked look on Fenris's face and smirked before turning back to Razikale. "Shall we find out whose fire burns brighter?" A stream of red energy burst from the staff driving him backwards. He gave a snarl of rage his body morphing; scales covering his body, his fingers extending to claws. Grace backed away slightly and picked up Carver's discarded sword. "May I?"

"Drive it through his heart." Carver snarled.

Grace winked. "With pleasure." Flames shimmering down its length at her bidding. "Now it gets interesting."

Grace knew nothing but the violence of the fight, the drawing of blood and the rush of her own as claws found flesh. She momentarily thought she could really use breeches of the material like armour before driving her sword deep into a thigh, taking pleasure in the scream of pain. Andraste's words flowed through her and she smiled. She would not let the darkness swallow those she loved.

"Who are you fighting for?" Razikale gasped backing away from her.

Grace simply smiled. "Everyone."

Razikale gave a snarl of rage and realised like this she was somehow stronger than him, he had to change his tactics. They met in a surge of energy; a clash of steel, the blast sending them both to the ground.

Grace hit the stone with a thud. She tried to focus, wincing as she felt the warmth of blood as her fingers sank into her hair at the base of her skull. Grace tried to get to her feet, her mind screaming at her that he would kill her if she didn't hurry.

Anders eyes widened as golden eyes transformed into the warmth of hazel with amber flecks. Black hair became a shimmer of gold. "No." Anders whimpered. "Grace..." His words cut off as Razikale's fist clenched and those on their knees were unable to speak.

Grace struggled to her knees, shuddering as a hand rested on her shoulder and then the soothing voice registered as her face was gently tilted upwards. Grace gave a sharp intake of breath. Alistair was gazing at her with warmth and love. "Alistair?"

"My love." He whispered. "I thought we had lost you. He is dead love, you are safe."

Grace stared at him in confusion as he knelt beside her. "You killed Razikale?"

Alistair gently caressed her cheek. "No love, I killed Jowan. I know you are tired sweetheart, but it is over."

Grace looked to where Razikale had been standing. "I don't understand."

"This was all a trick of blood magic. Do you really think that foolish mage could raise an Old God?"

Grace felt relief move through her and gave a choked sob, accepting his embrace and pressing against his chest feeling warmth and protection. "I … I thought …"

Razikale smiled at those on their knees before him, their outrage and pain bringing him new strength. "It is over my darling. I am here now, I will protect you and I will never choose the Wardens over you again. Things will be better, I promise."

Grace clung to him. Alistair was here and he loved her. He would protect her. "Alistair." She wept.

"It's over now my darling." He cradled her in his arms pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Grace clung to him afraid he would disappear. Her name shouted caused her to turn her head, but Razikale's song pulled her into darkness.

**xXx**

Alistair and Tobias raced into the gallows; Michael on their heels, Alistair staring horrified at the man who was his double, knowing him for what he was, the Old God risen.

Razikale returned to his own human form; his teeth barring, a savage hiss leaving his throat as his eyes lighted on Alistair. He felt the dragon within him that he was from the line of the Queen and trembled in rage. He had seen him in Grace's memories, their love that transcended all others. He snarled in jealousy; she had rejected every other dragon, but this Alistair she was drawn to, had already blessed him with two children. "You may have been born of the Queen's line, but you have no power. Why would she love you?"

Alistair stared in horror and confusion, gripping his sword and moving closer to them. "Let her go!"

Razikale looked at Grace and smirked, he had won. "I think not. Your time with her is over."

"I said get away from her!" Alistair snarled, moving towards him determined to drive his sword into him as he had Rion.

"She will never know that I am not you, at least not until it is far too late." Razikale sent out a stream of red pulsing energy intended to destroy the Warden Prince. Alistair clenched his fist and threw out Silence, the energy fading into nothing.

Anders jaw dropped. _When did you learn to do that?_

Razikale snarled and held Grace tight to his chest allowing himself a twisted smile. "Don't worry Alistair; I'll take care of your wife, she will know true ecstasy."

"Don't you dare!" Alistair roared continuing to advance.

Razikale gazed at the woman in his arms slowly running his tongue over his lips. "This will be delicious."

"She will never submit to you." Alistair raged.

Razikale's form shimmered as he returned to that of Alistair. "You are right young prince; she never would, but for you she would do anything. I have travelled her thoughts, seen into the depths of her heart. For you she would change a world; she would trade her life for yours, would seek to grant any request you made of her if it was in her power. You have no true concept of the depth of her love for you and it is that love that will blind her to the truth. Do not fear Alistair, I promise she will enjoy every moment of my _attentions_."

Alistair gave a strangled roar of pain and raced towards him, but it was too late and they were swept up in a stream of magic. "Grace!" He screamed at the empty space where they had been.

There was a moment of stunned silence then every pair of eyes turned to Jowan who was shrinking against the wall.

Alistair darted forward and grabbed Jowan by the throat. "You bastard!" He roared. "Because of you my wife has been taken, because of you my brother is dead and you raised an Old God you bloody fool!"

Zervan looked to Alistair, his heart fractured at being unable to help Grace and now to learn that Merek was dead was almost too much.

Anders glanced to Tobias in horror, able to speak once more now the Old God was gone from them. "Merek is … is dead?"

Tobias nodded, his eyes clouding with grief. "There was nothing we could do."

Anders glanced to Alistair who was still holding Jowan, his eyes darkening with rage. Jowan would pay.

"You and your schemes are over!" Alistair snarled bringing his foot down hard on Jowan's knee, the one Grace had already assaulted. There was a sickening crunch and Jowan screamed in pain collapsing to the ground, Alistair's fingers still wrapped around his throat. "You had a way to find the Old God, you're going to do that again to find my wife."

Jowan gasped as his body burst with blue light as Vengeance took hold. **"You will not harm him!"**

Alistair was beyond rage and slammed a Smite so hard into Jowan, Vengeance lost his grip. "Bring my wife back!" He snarled.

Jowan stared at him wide eyed gasping for breath. "I can't. The spell was to find a sleeping Old God. Now he is awake the spell would only find the remaining sleeper."

Alistair's eyes darkened with rage. "Then you are of no use to me." He kicked Jowan to the floor and pressed his foot down on his throat.

Jowan gripped the boot struggling in vain. Cassandra gripped Alistair's arm. "We have need of him."

Alistair turned to the Seeker hatred in his eyes. "Answer me one thing Seeker, what in the Void was Grace doing in Kirkwall?"

Cassandra paled slightly. "I sent her here after Jowan. Things went a little awry."

"A little awry!" Alistair snarled. "You need a better explanation than that Seeker!" He turned and dragged Jowan to his feet. "Jowan remains in the custody of the Wardens!"

"He is wanted by the Chantry!" Cassandra stated firmly.

"I do not give a damn what the Chantry wants! You get Grace back and I will think about giving you Jowan."

Cassandra stared startled. "Alistair I am sorry about Grace, but she is not the woman you knew. The rite of Tranquillity was complicated by the fact primeval lyrium was used. Grace is as big a danger as the Old God."

Zevran snarled in anger. "Do not be so quick to discount her Seeker!"

Anders moved over to them glaring at the Seeker. "Grace is strong, she can come back from this."

Alistair tried to process what the Seeker was saying. "Grace was made Tranquil again?" His grip on Jowan tightening as the mage squirmed.

"It would seem our renegade thought giving Grace to the Circle would be beneficial." Zevran's look was murderous, Jowan shrinking from the cold steel of his eyes.

Alistair turned back to Jowan. "Why? She healed you, gave you a second chance. Why would you betray her? Why would you of all people put a mage into the Circle?"

Jowan shook his head. "I had to make her understand. She created Safeguard, but she didn't truly understand the plight of mages. Now she will."

Alistair pulled him close, their noses almost touching. "For everything Grace suffered in that Circle I will visit on you tenfold and when you are on your knees begging for death I will turn you over to the Templars on the condition they make _you_ Tranquil."

Jowan's eyes widened as he tried to wrench himself from the enraged Warden's grasp. "You can't stop the might of Tevinter!"

Alistair's eyes darkened with rage. "You really are a bastard aren't you Jowan. As we speak the City Guards and Wardens are manning the defences. The Magisters will not take this City."

Jowan shivered. "The Chantry must pay for what it has done."

Anders eased forward, his body shaking with rage. "The Chantry will pay for its crimes, but so will you." He looked to Alistair. "You say Magisters are almost here?"

"Yes."

"Then we should help with the defences don't you think?"

Alistair shuddered. "We need to find Grace."

"I know Alistair, but we can't find her until we stop this and you know as well as I do that Grace would be the first to say that."

Alistair clenched his jaw in pain and anger and nodded dragging Jowan with him as he returned to the boat. There was a terrible silence; the horror of what had taken place only just being registered.

Cassandra stared at the destroyed body of the Knight Commander, her eyes moving over the mages and Templars who had met their death because of her madness. Her eyes lingered on the hole in the courtyard and felt her blood turn to ice. She had failed the Circle, but she would not fail Kirkwall and she would not fail Grace. She would find the mage and save her from the madness of the lyrium; she would end her suffering, she owed her that at least.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please review as I would love to get your thoughts on this chapter._


	48. Kirkwall Fights Back

The boat ride back to the docks was a sober one. Alistair was reeling in shock. Not only had Grace been forced to experience Tranquillity yet again, but primeval lyrium had been used to lay the seal. Alistair had seen first-hand the effects and was almost relieved that instead of turning to despair, Grace had embraced her anger. He shuddered at the thought of Razikale touching her, sickened that she would think it was him. Alistair clenched his fists and glanced out over the water trying to remove the fear that she would give him a child. He glanced to Zevran and Anders who were pale and still in shock. "How can we find her?"

Anders raked his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. Maybe the damn Grimoire would have something but we can't read it." He hesitated and turned to Jowan. "But you can."

Jowan paled. "There is nothing in there to help find her." He shivered. "I didn't know he would take her."

Alistair gripped his robe and dragged the struggling mage towards him. "Just what did you think was going to happen?"

"That he would destroy the Templars and the Chantry for good."

"I have no doubt that is what he will try." Cassandra hissed. "But for the moment he appears to have … other concerns." Cassandra glanced to Alistair. "There is a very real possibility that Grace cannot be saved. The lyrium causes madness as evidenced in Nathaniel Howe, despite her unprecedented powers …."

"Wait!" Alistair felt his stomach lurch, shoving Jowan to the deck. "What happened to Nate?"

Anders gently took his hand. "There was a Warden mage, Gerad. He was with Briant and the others Nate left with. They were looking for sources of Primeval Lyrium, that's why there was all the secrecy. Gerad had been driven mad by the lyrium. He's the one that got Jowan involved in all of this. He was experimenting on the Wardens, putting primeval lyrium dust into their drinking supplies. Nate was the only one to survive the ordeal. He is physically healed, but mentally …." Anders lowered his eyes shivering. "He raves, speaks of dragons and fire and no magic has aided him."

Zevran gripped Alistair's arm. "Take heart my friend, perhaps seeing you will help."

Alistair shuddered putting his head into his hands. "Grace knew there was something wrong. If I had never left …"

"Hush." Zevran soothed. "Do not torture yourself so; it will not help Grace or Nate."

"I will not lose them!" Alistair said fiercely glaring at Jowan who shrank away from him.

Cassandra pursed her lips needing them to be realistic. "Alistair lyrium is dangerous enough and exposure to its raw form leads to madness and no cure has ever been found. This lyrium is mostly unknown and a cure if one is to be found could take years. In the meantime your wife is dangerous and under Razikale's sway she could be one of the biggest dangers we will ever face. If he conceives a child with her …" She hesitated at Alistair's low growl.

"Then I suggest we find her before that happens. I will spend the rest of my life searching for a cure if I must Seeker, but I will not give up on them and I will defend Grace with my last breath!"

Cassandra sighed. "I respect Grace; I do, but I must make you aware if she threatens the Chantry I will have no choice."

Alistair looked at Cassandra coldly. "You have no idea what my wife has been through, the experiences and traumas she has overcome. If you threaten her Seeker be prepared for what that will entail."

Cassandra nodded slightly. "Then I pray it does not come to that."

Carver swallowed hard, nervous to interrupt. "We could use Grace's phylactery to find her."

Alistair turned to him; his look piercing, his words menacing. "There is a phylactery?"

Carver nodded. "Grace was unconscious when she was brought to the Circle and I don't think she is aware that the blood was taken." Alistair's growl made Carver flinch. "Maybe … maybe that works in our favour. If she doesn't know it then he is unlikely to know it. He won't expect us to be able to find her."

Alistair looked at the young Templar thoughtfully. "You know where it is?"

"There is a specific room within the Gallows that houses the phylacteries. Once we deal with the Tevinter threat, it should be a simple matter to retrieve it."

"Perhaps the Chantry has its uses after all." Zevran mused quietly.

**xXx**

Alistair handed Jowan over to Aveline while he followed the others to the Hawke estate, his heart pounding painfully at Nathaniel's fate.

Malcolm greeted them warmly, his smile fading when he realised Grace was not among them. Cullen took Alistair to Nathaniel's room while the others stocked up on healing potions, poisons and weapons from the cellars for the imminent battle and explained to Malcolm what had happened.

Alistair stared horrified, before he eased himself over to Nathaniel and knelt beside him gently taking his hand. "Nate?"

Nathaniel stared at him in terror and began to sob; backing into the wall, his eyes wild.

Alistair swallowed hard. "Nate please, I will never hurt you."

Nathaniel began to whimper and rock; Alistair backing away not wishing to cause his lover further distress. He followed Cullen out of the room; giving a backward glance, his fists clenching as Nathaniel began to mutter in a low voice. He turned to Cullen, his eyes moving over him having heard of his own torture. Alistair swallowed and gently reached out and rested his hand on Cullen's shoulder. "And you my friend how are you?"

"I survived and grow stronger each day." Cullen lowered his eyes. "Forgive me Alistair, I came here to ensure Grace was protected and I failed." He glanced up as he felt fingers gently squeeze his shoulder.

"There is no blame for you Cullen. Forces beyond our reckoning have brought this misery upon us, but I swear to you I will not rest until we are all home and safe once more."

**xXx**

Jowan found himself thrown into a cell in the barracks, uncomfortably close to the Templars who had been arrested and worryingly in the same cell as Sebastian. The Prince was watching him with an increasingly angry look on his face. Jowan curled up in the corner and hugged his knees to his chest. This was not how things were supposed to have happened. The Old God seemed more interested in Grace than fulfilling his promise and destroying the Chantry. He shivered as he saw the hatred in Anders eyes as he had told him he would pay for his crimes. The one thing he wanted above all else was for Anders to love him and despite everything that had happened he was determined to make it happen. He flinched as Sebastian moved closer to him.

"What did you do to me mage?"

"Only what needed to be done." Jowan muttered; turning away and ignoring the Prince, who fell to silence when he realised Jowan would speak no more.

**xXx**

Aveline stared out from her post and saw the Magisters begin their approach. Her guards were concealed as were the Wardens; Seekers, Templars, mages and mercenary groups that Hawke had demanded be present. They were as ready as they would ever be. Gates locked and barred, all entrances to Kirkwall above and below ground manned. Aveline gripped the hilt of her sword, this was her city and she would be damned if Tevinter was going to claim it.

As night fell the first fireball was thrown against the City walls. Archers let lose their volley of arrows, squeals and surprised grunts filled the air as each arrow hit its target. As the archers notched another arrow the mages sent a flurry of elemental spells into the midst of the Magisters.

The Magisters howled in fury and countered with their own spells; huge fireballs rising above the walls, catching some of the archers and sending them flying from their posts, the sickening thud as stone ended their fall echoing in the night.

The Magister's had not anticipated resistance. Shiala had kept them in the dark as much as possible and as she sat in the tent to await the outcome she shivered, if the Magisters somehow won _he_ would kill her for certain.

**xXx**

Aveline rallied her guards as the Magisters concentrated their firepower on the main gate and with a screech of metal, the smell of burning wood filling the air the Magisters sent in their soldiers. The Gallows mages were waiting and with Orsino leading them they incinerated the first wave without the hand to hand fighters having to move. As lyrium potions were consumed Aveline roared for the guards, Hawke yelling at the mercenaries to get their ass's moving and they slammed into the soldiers driving them back and out of the gates.

The archers had continued to wage their assault on those Magisters that had hung back, their spells lighting up the night. Cassandra gave a battle cry and with the Seekers and Templars fanning out as they burst through the gates they bypassed the soldiers who were being kept busy with the City Guard and mercenaries and headed towards the Magisters. No matter the might of the Magisters, none of them were prepared to be facing the combined might of Seekers and Templars, the air filled with rage filled screams as they fell to their knees, mana drained from them. The Wardens broke upon the summoned demons in an unstoppable tide, driving the twisted creatures to their death.

Realising the fight was not going in their favour, those Magisters who were still far enough away not to have engaged the Seekers or Templars yet drew on the magic that they had corrupted and sent their enthralled slaves into battle with nothing other than their fists while they attempted a retreat. The Seekers cut down the enthralled slaves with little effort concentrating on reaching the fleeing Magisters. Their escape was cut off by arriving Wardens who tore into the Magisters with the ruthless efficiency the Order was known for.

It was a bloody fight that continued until dawn, but as the sun's rays gleamed on the ground saturated with blood the air was filled with triumph. No magister had made it into the City and despite their many losses, Kirkwall stood for the most part unharmed. Citizens putting out the last of the fires and helping to bring everyone back into the City for healing. Those who had fallen were also retrieved to be given proper funeral rites. All of the Magisters were piled together their bodies burning long into the day.

**xXx**

Duncan wiped the grime from his face and gathered the Wardens together. As soon as the battle was over Alistair had pulled him to one side and told him of Grace and Razikale. Duncan felt the strength drain from his body and had slumped against the wall; closing his eyes, his face registering his agony.

"We can find her. Carver said they have her phylactery. I'm going after her Duncan."

Now he stood before the Wardens informing them that they had been too late and an Old God had risen. That he was untainted made no difference, the potential was there for him to call upon the horde and they could not allow the threat to continue. "We are going after an Old God. We have no idea his powers; other than he can shape change, not just into a dragon, but into other people. He apparently can enter the minds of others and seek out their thoughts. We must be vigilant and end this threat." He took a shaky breath. "He has my daughter. If there is any way to bring her back to us I ask that we find it."

Dain stepped forward. "Duncan some of us are well aware of what we owe Grace, of the sacrifices she has made. If there is a way to save her we will."

Duncan nodded thankfully. "I will see what I can do about getting us a location." He glanced up startled as there was something of a commotion and a woman looking no older than twenty five summers was brought before them, the only survivor of the Magisters.

Anders gripped Duncan's arm. "Maker's breath that's like the collar Grace was wearing!"

Shiala turned to Duncan and bowed her head. "The Magisters bound me into their service. I have the gift of foresight and they discovered it."

"Your gift can't be that good." Pooks muttered.

Shiala smiled. "Just because I see something, does not necessarily mean I will speak of it. Why would I warn those who have enslaved me of their impending doom. I can help you."

Pooks moved closer to her, everything telling her this creature was a danger to them. "How can we believe anything that leaves your lips. What you do not tell us may be far more than anything that you do."

Shiala scowled. "I am older even than you child of the Fey. If I was not bound in this collar … "

"What?" Pooks snarled. "What would you do?"

Shiala turned back to Duncan. "You have less than two weeks before the child is born."

Alistair gripped her arm; turning her to face him, his eyes dark. Shiala swallowed hard and lowered her eyes. As arrogant as she could be, even she knew better than to go against the Queens line. "How is that possible?"

"There is a ritual which allows the child to be conceived and born within a matter of days. The trauma to the host is usually irreparable. If the host survives at all she would likely never conceive again, or die in the birthing of another child."

Alistair paled, his grip tightening. "Where is she?"

"He has shrouded them from my sight, but you have the means to find her. However it is unlikely you could reach them in time to stop the conception." Shiala's expression softened. "She will believe he is you until the moment she learns of the conception and then she will face more danger than she ever has before. He was unstable in his own day and your wife is not one to back down easily."

Cassandra moved forward. "What of this child. Will it be a danger?"

Shiala shuddered. "She will tear this world apart."

Cassandra nodded. "Then our course is set. If we cannot stop this conception the child must be …" Cassandra gasped as Alistair gripped her throat, dragging her towards him. Cassandra was not easily scared, but in that moment Alistair terrified her.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself Seeker. We do not know this woman and she could be saying this for her own ends."

"You cannot be serious Alistair; the child cannot be allowed to live."

"If a child is born she will be Grace's child and I swear to you Seeker no matter the child's father I will defend them both until my last breath. You will not blame a child for the sins of its father."

Cassandra found herself pushed backwards and stared warily as Zevran and Anders moved to either side of Alistair. "You cannot be so foolish. If this child is a threat …."

Alistair raised his sword towards her. "I will carve a path of blood to my wife if I must Seeker; I suggest you do not get in my way."

**xXx**

Cassandra followed Carver to the storeroom noticing there were more phylacteries than there should be. She wondered aloud why they had not been sent to Orlais. She moved to check the vials realising with growing horror that they were the vials of tranquil or dead mages. Meredith should have reported each one. Cassandra shuddered leaving a Seeker to catalogue and ready the vials for transportation.

Carver selected Grace's vial; it seemed to sparkle and Cassandra glanced at it in awe having never seen anything like it, feeling the warmth and power radiate from it. She reached out for the vial, but Alistair's hand wrapped around it and Carver relinquished it without hesitation.

Alistair stared coldly at the Seeker. "You have done enough."

Cassandra held her tongue; Alistair was an unknown, bound up in his hatred, grief and anger. She nodded slightly, he would lead her to Grace and she would fulfil her duty, no matter the cost.

Orsino was able to cast a spell to narrow down their search. Using the phylactery against a map, almost a form of scrying. The phylactery glowed over Rivain. "By the Maker how did they get there so fast and why Rivain?"

"I promised to take her there when we got married." Alistair murmured brokenly. "We … I just never got around to it."

Zevran gripped his arm. "She is not lost to us yet."

Alistair nodded a coldness clamping around his heart. He knew with every fibre of his being that a child would be born and alongside that knowledge was the gut wrenching fear that Grace would never forgive him.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _

_Sorry about the delay with this chapter, but I really struggled with it and I can't count the number of drafts I went through. Your comments are extremely valuable so please feel free to review. _


	49. In The Dark Moments

Hawke gazed at the fire in the hearth and gave a deep sigh, smiling slightly as Fenris's arm wrapped around his waist and he leant into the strength of the man he loved. "I should be going with them Fenris, Grace needs us."

Fenris placed a soft kiss to his neck, satisfied when Hawke leaned back against him. "Kirkwall needs you. With the Knight Commander gone order must be restored and the nobles have been requesting you for Viscount for long enough. Alistair is right, if we are to fight this Old God then we must have forces at our disposal and I can think of no-one who is better placed to lead this City through the nightmare that looms ahead of us."

With another deep sigh Hawke turned to face Fenris. "Uniting the Free Marches should be simple enough, but for Goren Vael. If he is under the influence of blood magic this will not be easy."

"From the information Coren supplied the other main families are against his rule. It should be easy enough to elicit their support for his removal and if that fails we will have to employ less diplomatic methods."

"You mean assassination."

"Hawke there will be difficult choices ahead of us, but deposing a ruler under the influence of blood magic is not one of them."

Hawke gently clasped Fenris's hand. "I'm glad you're with me."

"I would be no-where else."

Hawke pulled Fenris tight to him, his hot breath grazing his lips. "I'm going to hold you to that."

**xXx**

Sunshine glanced at the orbs as one by one they began to flicker. She activated each in turn taking her place in the circle as Fergus, Dumora, Lanaya and Duncan's faces shimmered into focus. Taking a deep breath Duncan relayed their current situation, silence meeting his words. To say that Sunshine was furious was an understatement. Grace was in the clutches of an old God and they were preparing for war. The only positive event to come out of this was Jowan was imprisoned and could hopefully cause no more trouble.

It was Fergus who managed to find his voice first. "Then war cannot be avoided. We must meet this danger head on. Our country is healing, but the toll of the Blight has still left his mark. I will not allow this Old God, or his Tevinter followers to set foot on Ferelden soil."

Ferelden had worked to create a united peace since the Blight, but that did not mean it had ignored the possibilities of future conflict. Each town; village and city had a militia made up of its population. Every man, woman and child of an appropriate age was taught how to use a weapon. The soldiers of Ferelden were given more intensive training and an extremely active recruitment drive had been put into place. Kinloch Hold had slowly become a training ground for battle mages, with the majority of the younger students now studying at Safeguard. Grace's influence and Crown backing regarding mages meant that mages with healing abilities could now be found in each village and town. Most of those mages were also capable of defensive and offensive magic should the situation require it. Ferelden would not be unprotected when it's army headed north.

Lanaya gave a deep sigh. "Do we have any further information on the Tevinter Magisters? If their forces were stopped at Kirkwall, perhaps they will think twice about this conflict."

Sunshine rubbed her forehead. "Even if they did not desire conflict they will be open to Razikale's influence and I doubt he will give them much of a choice."

Dumora rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "The Silent Plains then. That land is already blighted and they will likely cross through it to head south. If Antivia and the Anderfels can tighten their border security, perhaps we can funnel any force there. It won't be much control but it would be some."

"They may take to the sea." Lanaya pointed out.

Fergus cleared his throat. "We send messengers to every leader with these orbs requesting help. If we do not stand together no nation will survive this and if needs be, we will sabotage every ship in Tevinter if it will help to stop them. Sunshine, are more orbs ready?"

Sunshine smiled. "Yes and I took the liberty of dispatching them to the Warden bases as well as to Antiva. Grace has a history with King Arvis and I am hoping he will prove to be a valuable ally. Kinloch Hold already has an orb in place. "

Duncan cleared his throat. "I intend to take the Wardens and we will track down Razikale. With any luck we will reach them before he …. before Grace …. damn it, before Grace conceives a child. The Seeker is alerting the Divine and she has already stated she and her fellows will accompany us. The Silent Plains are dangerous territory, but it makes sense. Sunshine have the Wardens head out. We must stay in touch, our information gathering at this stage is all we have."

Fergus nodded feeling the tension build in his muscles. "We must gather our forces my friends and find out what Razikale is planning, I will not wait for devastation to strike our shores. We will take the fight to them and show them true Ferelden might!"

**xXx**

Cassandra watched Alistair cautiously before pushing herself from the wall and moving over to him, there was one more matter that needed to be attended to before they departed. "We need to talk."

Alistair visibly straightened himself, his eyes fixed on her. "As you wish."

"To my knowledge you have had no formal Templar training and yet in the Gallows and in the battle you proved yourself to have both skill and knowledge. I would like to know from whom you learnt this."

Alistair clenched his fists, his whole body tensing. "My brother Merek, I believe you know him."

Cassandra flinched at the snarled words and unconsciously took a step back. "I see."

"Do you?"

"I will speak with your brother, he had no right to teach you anything!"

Zevran watched the interaction with barely concealed anger. Cassandra was clearly not a woman to back down easily; in battle she was fierce, determined and reminded him a little of Grace, however before Alistair she seemed to lose something of the fierce will that drove her. The tension in his body drained slightly as he ran through the ways her interference could be brought to an end.

"My brother is dead." Alistair spat.

Cassandra paled. "I am sorry to hear that."

"Why? Because you will have no one within our ranks to spy for you?" He glared at Cassandra's expression of concern. "He told us years ago Seeker, right after the trial. You received the information that we wanted you to have." He moved closer to Cassandra, his hand moving to the hilt of his sword. "You are not dead because I was concerned there would be repercussions for Merek, but not even the Chantry could touch him where he is now. Tell me; is blackmail something the Chantry teaches you, or is that a skill you picked up by yourself?"

Cassandra's cheeks flushed with anger. "My duty is to protect the Chantry. We needed to know if Grace was a threat."

"And so you threatened my brother with death as a traitor. I see it is not only the priests and regular Templars who have a twisted sense of duty."

Cassandra clenched her fists. "Sometimes unpleasant action must be taken."

"You are a disgrace to your order and a coward!"

Cassandra's eyes widened in astonishment; momentarily stunned into silence, his words like a blow to the gut.

"Tell me Seeker why did you really send Grace here? With all of your resources you could have found Jowan. You did not need Grace to speak to this Magister Danarius."

Cassandra found herself unable to hold his gaze and glanced momentarily at the floor before forcing herself to look at him again. "I am not at liberty to say."

Alistair was a little surprised to realise how much she despised herself for the poor answer. He shrugged and turned from her. "No matter, it is something I shall take up with the Divine herself."

Cassandra could do little to hide her shock. "Whatever you intend to do the Old God must be our priority."

Alistair turned back to her. "_Grace_ is my priority."

Cassandra shook her head. "I will not argue with you. For now I must ask that you refrain from using any Templar abilities Merek may have taught you until you are properly tested."

Alistair folded his arms glaring at her. "I will not."

Cassandra snarled in frustration. "Templar talents are not to be taken lightly, nor played with."

"I am aware of that." Alistair ground out. "I am well aware of discipline Seeker and Merek taught me well in the short time we were on the road."

Cassandra's jaw dropped. "That is impossible, it takes years of training."

"He said I was a natural. My mother was a mage, I believe I may have inherited it from her. It is a form of magic after all."

Cassandra glared. "I see you share the views of your wife."

"You disagree?"

"I am no mage." Cassandra snarled.

Cullen moved to Alistair's side. "It is not completely unbelievable."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "Warden."

"Seeker."

"You of all people cannot believe this foolishness."

Cullen smiled. "Actually Seeker I have a rather unique perspective and I agree with Grace. Magic is within us all, some have more than others and we manifest it in different ways. Nevertheless it is there."

Cassandra shook her head, looking at them in fast rising anger. "Templars are not mages!"

"It matters not what you or I believe Seeker; if Alistair wishes I will continue his training, or he can receive training at Safeguard."

Cassandra's face turned a deep red. "Excuse me?"

"Didn't you know? Grace is having mages and Templar recruits learning alongside each other. You may have noticed the slight decline in recruit uptake within the Ferelden Chantry."

"Training the mages is one thing, but she has no right to interfere with the Templars!"

"Wrong again Seeker. She and the Knight Commander of Kinloch Hold have a program worked out and permission was given from the Divine herself."

Cassandra leaned heavily against a wall. "Maker I knew she wanted change, but this …." Cassandra turned and walked away from them, her fury evident in her march.

"I believe you enjoyed that." Alistair said softly, draping an arm over Cullen's shoulder.

Cullen smirked. "No more than you my friend."

**xXx**

Alistair was loath to leave Nathaniel, but he had instantly liked Malcolm and knew the mage would look after him. He slowly walked up the stairs, his anxiety growing with each step. He had to find a way to get through to Nathaniel before he left; to remind the rogue of those who loved him, give him an anchor to hold onto until they found a way to cure him.

Nathaniel slowly turned to look at Alistair as he entered the room, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I am so sorry." He whispered brokenly, his body beginning to rock as he covered his face with his hands.

Alistair wrapped his arms around him and held him; whispering soothingly, pressing soft kisses to his forehead and temple. "Nate I am here, we will find a way to help you."

Nathaniel slowly raised his eyes to Alistair's, shuddering violently. "Leave me be demon!" His words tortured. "Stop tormenting me."

Alistair felt hot tears well in his eyes; glancing to Anders, Zevran and Cullen who looked as broken as he felt. Turning back to Nathaniel he gently cupped his cheek. "Nate do you remember the dream you had about me? That wonderful dream that led to us, to our first kiss. Look at me Nate I love you and demons do not love."

Nathaniel stared at him in confusion. "Stop looking in my mind!"

Alistair moved closer, tearing off his breastplate and taking his lover's hand and pressing it to his heart. "It _is_ me Nate, I am no demon."

Nathaniel's face twisted in anger. "Prove it!" He spat.

"Tell me how and I will do it." Alistair pleaded.

Nathaniel lowered his eyes the anger and confusion overwhelming. There was too much pain, the voices clawing and tearing at him. The laughter that bored into his very soul and made his mind scream out in agony. The burn of the lyrium was always present; leeching the life from him, turning him into its slave. He forced himself to look at Alistair, to cling to the brief moment of clarity. "If you are my Alistair; if you love me, you will kill me, before there is nothing of me left."

Alistair couldn't stop the strangled moan that ripped from his throat; he clutched Nathaniel's hand, tears blurring his vision. "Nate I love you; I cannot, I will not kill you!"

Nathaniel met his eyes and Alistair was horrified by the pain in his expression. "I cannot be saved. Let me die. Give me peace Alistair."

Alistair's eyes widened as Nathaniel pressed a dagger into his hand. "Nate!"

"He is too strong, I …. I cannot do it myself. Please Alistair I love you; let me die now before I lose myself completely, before what we had is only a twisted memory."

Alistair pressed his forehead against Nathaniels, his body shuddering as he suppressed the sobs threatening to choke him. Nathaniel was guiding his hand, the tip of the blade pressing against his chest. "Nate …. please!"

"Alistair I beg you, give me peace."

Cullen moved forward and gently placed his hand on Alistair's shoulder, tears slipping down his own cheeks. He had known for some time that Nathaniel was losing himself, but had held onto the hope that Alistair could release him. This was not the way any of them had wanted; but Cassandra was right, the chances of curing him were slim to nonexistent. "Alistair if it was me I would not wish to live this way."

Alistair slowly raised his eyes, his heart breaking and leaned forward. "I love you Nate, I will never forget you. I will _never_ stop loving you."

Nathaniel gave a soft sigh of relief. "I love you too Alistair. Thank you."

Alistair gently pressed his lips to Nathaniel's, tasting their mingling tears. He clung to the sensation of Nathaniel living, breathing. Held onto the memories they had created together. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt Nathaniel's hand tighten around his. Lips pressing hard enough to bruise, Alistair drove the dagger deep into his chest.

Nathaniel shuddered before giving a soft sigh his head falling against Alistair's shoulder, finally finding the peace that had eluded him.

Alistair held Nathaniel tight to his body and wept. The life he had thought he would have was being ripped from him and one by one he was losing those he loved. He pressed his lips to Nathaniel's forehead, gently running his fingers against his stubbled cheek. "Find peace at the Makers side my love and know that one day I will join you."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** I never expected to be writing Nathaniel's death and certainly not at this point, but it's happened and I admit I cried the afternoon I wrote it. Despite the chapter ending I hope you enjoyed reading. _


	50. Loved By A God

Razikale watched Grace sleeping; the slight flutter of her eyelids, the soft murmurs as she dreamt stirring his desire. He gently pulled an errant strand of hair from her face. He would have to play this perfectly if he was to convince her. Part of him wanted to simply take what he wanted; but it would be so much more delicious to have her at his side, to have her willingly take the lives of the people she loved.

Turning he felt a breeze flow passed him and frowned. He moved outside and used his power to give form to the energy flowing around him. He shivered slightly as Anaria came into being; insubstantial, but her presence still formidable. "My dear sister, without a body I see."

Anaria scowled. "Not for long with your help."

Her voice was faint, though he felt the steel of it and despite her current state he still felt a rush of fear. His sister was a powerful being and he had no wish to antagonise her. "What can I do sister?"

"You have my daughter. Give me the first born, the ritual can assure it will be female."

Razikale's mind moved quickly, if Anaria took his daughter's body she would be bound to him in ways she would not be in any other body and he could add a little something to the ritual to ensure she never turned on him. He nodded. "It will be as you wish."

"Once I have a vessel we will be able awaken Luscan." Her eyes flicked towards the doorway and her sleeping daughter. _And this time nothing will stop me from taking what is rightfully mine. Gabriel will bend to my rule and no other._ "We will rule again brother."

Anaria dispersed and Razikale took a deep breath. This was going to be interesting.

**xXx**

Grace slowly opened her eyes surprised to feel warm and comfortable. She was nestled between soft furs and the soft trill of birdsong caught her attention. Carefully she sat up holding her left thigh as it reminded her sharply of the wound inflicted by Meredith. She glanced around the room of what appeared to be a tiny cottage. It was warm and inviting and gave her the feeling of safety. She reached to her neck, the throbbing weight of the collar no longer there. She tried to recall how she had got to the cottage; but all she remembered was fighting Razikale, although that apparently was created by Jowan's blood magic and then being in Alistair's arms. She felt the whispers scratching at the back of her mind and shuddered, whatever else had been a creation of Jowan's blood magic the lyrium had been real. Feeling a swell of panic Grace called out for her husband.

The door opened and sunlight flooded the small room, seeming to surround Alistair in an aura of gold. He gave her a boyish grin and moved across the room pulling her into his arms kissing her gently. "You are safe now my love."

Grace simply clung to him. She had been in Kirkwall only a few weeks and she felt drained and overwhelmed with all that had occurred. She nestled into the broad; warm chest, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart. Finally when it seemed as though she had been listening to his heart for hours Grace raised her head. "Why were you in Kirkwall?"

Alistair smiled gently. "Heading home to you my love. However as you know it was complete chaos." Grace shuddered, her hand moving to her throat. Alistair's eyes darkened slightly. "No one will ever chain you again!"

"That sounds good." Grace allowed herself to be gently pulled from the bed, the hem of the tunic she was wearing brushing against her knees. She wondered idly where her armour had gone; but quickly pushed aside the thought, she was with Alistair and nothing else mattered.

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

They walked outside and Grace realised the cottage was surrounded by trees, a blanket of flowers in multitudes of colours wavering in the slight breeze. Grace gazed delighted before looking puzzled. "Alistair where are we? It's winter."

He gave a loving smile. "The North coast of Rivain."

Grace's eyes widened. "What on earth are we doing here? _How _did we get here?" Grace found herself relaxing as Alistair wrapped his arms around her, her questions seeming unimportant.

"My love; I wanted to give you time to heal, we are safe here." He gently cupped her cheek. "I do try to keep my promises."

Grace smiled despite the tiredness seeping through her limbs and leaned heavily against Alistair; who swept her into his arms and carried her to a small log, gently placing her on the natural seat. He leaned away from her for a moment before turning back a smile lighting his face. Grace gazed at the perfect red rose in Alistair's hand.

"Do you know what this is?"

Grace gave a delighted smile. "Your new weapon of choice?"

Alistair's laugh was deep and rich and filled her heart with joy. "Yes, that's right! Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent! Or, you know it could just be a rose."

Grace bit her lip, smiling as he handed her the rose feeling tears slip down her cheeks. "It's beautiful Alistair."

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered gently thumbing her cheeks and catching the tears, placing a soft reassuring kiss against her lips. "It was not supposed to make you cry." He soothed.

Grace flushed, bringing the rose to her nose and inhaling the delicious scent. "I've missed you Alistair. Maker there were times when I thought I would never see you again." She gave a shuddering breath trying to master her emotions. Swallowing the growing lump in her throat she gazed up at him. "How did it go at Weisshaupt?"

Alistair gently cupped her cheek. "No talk of Wardens. This time is just for you and me." He smiled as Grace's whole face lit up. She was going to be easier to manipulate than he had thought.

**xXx**

The next two days passed blissfully. Alistair was impossibly sweet and Grace quickly regained her strength. She spoke to him of what had happened in the Circle, alternating between angry and tearful. She was afraid of the lyrium that coursed through her body and grateful when Alistair held her, soothing her and whispering that she was the woman he loved and nothing would change that. She longed to return to the children, but heeded Alistair's council that they needed to deal with the lyrium within her to ensure their safety.

The lyrium was distorting everything apart from Alistair who seemed the only real thing she had left. Her thoughts were clouded; her mind ravaged, but Alistair was there, his presence loving, protective and longed for. Grace was most grateful however for Alistair's fearlessness in her presence, the fear she had seen in Anders eyes haunted her. The whispers continued to taunt her with the loss of those she loved and despite her lovers words to her; she was slowly beginning to believe the voices, their persistence and insistence compelling. She shivered, the whispers telling her those who had claimed to love her would come to kill her. Grace pushed aside the fears believing above all else that Alistair would protect her.

**xXx**

Grace watched Alistair as he stoked the fire, at night she felt incredibly cold despite the warmth. She wrapped a fur around herself moving over to sit next to him. "I love you Alistair."

"And I you." His hand gently brushed back a lock of hair as Grace leaned in gently brushing her lips against his.

Grace sighed contentedly as his hands gently drifted around her waist, moving across her back as their kiss deepened. Grace pressed closer to him eager for his touch. Their kisses were long, deep and left her breathless. Each touch seemed to last an eternity, the burn of Alistair's skin against hers making her moan softly.

The fire seemed to die down, moonlight spilling into the cottage. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." His voice a soft whisper as he cupped her cheek.

Grace flushed, trembling at the desire coursing through her. "Alistair." That simple word spoken with such need it made them both tremble.

His hand drifted across her cheek. "Are you sure love?"

Grace smiled. "Just be gentle with me." She laughed at the grin on his face.

"Do you want me Grace?"

Grace glanced to him startled; wrapping her arms around his neck, before running her fingers through his hair. "Alistair I love you, of course I want you." She was rewarded with a dazzling smile; the ache of her body and heart receding as he pulled her close, his touch driving the whispers into the shadows.

**xXx**

_Grace drifted in strange dreams of Alistair performing some kind of ritual, his hands emanating a soft red glow as he pressed them to her stomach. She tried to speak, to move but she was not in command of her body and she was lulled into comfort by warmth and his rich voice singing in a deep tone. She couldn't quite make out the words and could have sworn it sounded like an incantation of sorts, but she became distracted by a deep humming and then there was nothing._

**xXx**

Giving a soft moan Grace nestled closer to Alistair, desperate to soak up the heat of his body. He shifted wrapping his arms around her, his lips pressing to her forehead. She shivered as nausea coiled in her stomach. "Alistair I don't feel well." She murmured; feeling him move; gazing at him miserably as he tilted her chin, feeling her forehead.

"You are burning up."

"I feel icy." She snuggled against him as he tugged another fur around her.

"Do not worry love, it will not last long." Grace glanced up and relaxed at his warm smile. "Try to sleep and you will feel better when you wake, I promise."

Grace sighed and closed her eyes, Alistair's hand drifting down her back relaxing her into a deep sleep.

**xXx**

Razikale raised himself onto one arm and glanced at Grace, her cheeks flushed with fever. His hand drifted to her stomach, a lazy smile drifting across his face. She would give him the vessel Anaria required, last night's ritual had ensured it. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers, she would survive the fever and within a few days the child would be born. He sighed in contentment, finally Anaria would unlock his power and he would take his rightful place. He shifted slightly as Grace's eyes fluttered open, wrapping his arms around her.

Grace gazed at him miserably. "I don't feel better."

Razikale gently pressed his lips to her cheek, running a hand over her stomach. "Sleep Grace, I will watch over you."

Grace snuggled into him, sighing in contentment as strong arms wrapped around her. "I wish Anders was here." She mumbled. "He has a knack with nausea."

Razikale felt a sharp spasm of jealousy and a soft growl left his lips, Grace glancing up at him startled. He forced himself to calm. "Sorry, I simply wish _I_ could help you."

Grace nestled against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "You are helping."

Razikale smiled and pulled her tight to him. When the battle began, Anders would be the first he would direct Grace to slaughter. He would take the pleasure of killing Alistair himself.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter, they are always gratefully received. _


	51. Searching

Alistair gazed at the pyre as Nathaniel's body was committed to the flame. He would accept no touch or gesture of comfort. There was no reprieve from his guilt, despite the knowledge that Nathaniel had been released from his torment. There was only the agonizing pain that he had ended the life of someone he loved. He was aware that Anders and Zevran were flanking him; both wanting to reach out to him, but both restrained by the rage that surrounded him. Finally he turned away and made himself head to the Viscounts Keep and to the Barracks. He went alone, needing time to think. Aveline was concerned by his request, but gave Jowan into his custody. He was still a Prince of Ferelden in Aveline's eyes and she had no wish to oppose him. Mage and Warden walked silently to the outskirts of the City, Jowan watching for his opportunity to escape. Alistair forced Jowan to his knees by the pyre remains; everyone had long since left, silence closing in on them. "Nathaniel is dead; you led him to this with your deception and malicious actions."

"I did nothing to Nathaniel." Jowan whimpered, squirming in Alistair's hold.

"You are a devious snake Jowan and this time dead will mean dead."

Jowan's eyes widened in terror. "Wait I can help you!"

Alistair held the tip of his blade to Jowan's throat. "Only poison leaves your lips." He hissed.

Jowan felt the beads of sweat slip passed his temples, giving a ragged cry as the cold touch of steel pressed harder against his throat. "Please, you're not the kind of man to do this!"

Alistair withdrew the blade and gripped Jowan's throat dragging him towards him. "I am not the man I was. You have your own actions to thank for that." He threw him to the ground pressing his sword to Jowan's chest, the image of him pushing the blade into Nathaniel's chest bringing hot tears to his eyes.

"Please; I'm begging you, I don't want to die. I just wanted to stop the Chantry. They hurt Anders so badly and I love him so much." Jowan broke down into pitiful sobs.

Alistair stared at him stunned. "Are you telling me you have had people killed, warped with blood magic and imprisoned because you_ love_ Anders?"

Jowan covered his face with his hands. "I wanted to make a world without the Chantry, without Templars so we could be free. So that we could be together."

Alistair took a shaky breath. "Does Anders have feelings for you?"

"Yes." Anders stated.

Alistair looked up startled as Anders moved towards them. He paled slightly and withdrew the blade. "Anders I cannot let him …" He stopped as Anders gently squeezed his arm, moving passed him and pulling Jowan back to his feet.

"My feelings are hate and disgust and rage. You were my friend and you warped everything. You didn't do this for love, you did it for power. You didn't do this for me, you did it for yourself. Because of you our lives have been ripped apart and no matter what happens they will never be the same. Nathaniel is gone, Grace is …." He took a deep breath. "You have squandered the chances you have been given, destroyed everything you touch and you are twisted enough to have done it all in the name of love." He moved closer to Jowan his gaze cold. "I love my family Jowan and you are not a part of it."

Jowan's eyes widened, his breath gasping out as the blade sank through the muscle of his chest embedding in his heart. There was no time, no magic that could help him and as he collapsed Anders hate filled gaze journeyed with him to the Fade.

Anders took a step back giving a choked sob; he turned to Alistair tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Alistair; I never thought he would do any of this. I let him out of the Redcliffe dungeon. He was my friend and I wanted to help him. I should have left him to rot. This is all my fault; I'm so, so sorry."

Alistair darted forward as Anders knees gave way and the mage crumpled into his embrace. Holding him tight to his chest Alistair whispered his reassurances. "Anders you are not responsible for his actions."

Anders clung to him, the past few weeks rushing out of him in a torrent of pain. "I don't know how to make this right." He sobbed brokenly.

Alistair gently tilted his chin, wiping away the tears and kissing him tenderly. "We make it right together. We find Grace and we do whatever it takes to kill the sonofabitch that took her."

"And if she has the child?" Anders whispered.

"We protect them both."

Anders sniffed and smiled. "I think you just want to kick Cassandra's ass."

Alistair gently pulled Anders to his feet. "That would be a bonus." He pulled Anders tight to his body, his arm wrapping around his waist. "I am not losing anyone else. I love you Anders, none of this is your fault and you know if I thought otherwise you would be able to tell."

Anders gazed into his eyes and allowed another small smile. "I'm glad; I couldn't bear to lose you."

Their kiss was tender a simple reminder of the love between them. Alistair glanced back to Jowan's still body. "Let us hope he stays dead this time."

Anders turned and hurled a fireball that engulfed the body. "Don't worry, he's not coming back."

Neither man noticed the faint blue glow that rose from the corpse.

**xXx**

Gabriel curled up in bed his heart beating fiercely in his chest. He could sense the darkness and though part of him understood it, he couldn't yet put it into words. He clutched the blanket and closed his eyes swiftly entering the Fade.

_Gabriel had no fear of this realm, spirits guided him and demons did not dare approach. He walked the well-worn path to find his mother and again as for the last week he encountered the wall, a shimmering barrier of dense red energy. He recognised it; felt it's dark song and was careful not to touch it, memories of a different life shifting on the edge of his consciousness, just enough to warn him to stay away. Gabriel sat in front of it with his arms crossed willing his mother to know he was there. He knew she was in pain and that something awful had happened to her. He turned and glanced to Patience, Temperance and Humility who were his guardians in this place. "I need to get to my mom."_

_Patience knelt down and took his hand, all three speaking in unison. __**"Gabriel, should you breach the barrier the lyrium will gain a foothold with you. That is not something we can allow to happen."**_

"_I need to get to my mom." He stated stubbornly. _

_The three spirits looked to each other. Humility nodded, for the first time her voice spoken without the others. __**"The time is fast approaching, this risk is acceptable. I will accompany him."**_

_Patience's eyes widened feeling her sister spirit withdraw her energy from them. __**"Wait!"**__ She felt slightly out of balance as her voice rang out alone. __**"Together we can protect him and ourselves."**_

"_**We risk much by doing this."**__ Temperance whispered._

"_**The boy is willing."**__ Humility stated softly. __**"If Wild magic falls to darkness the balance will be forever destroyed and us along with it."**_

_Gabriel gently took hold of Patience's hand. "Please help me find my mom." He smiled as the spirits of Temperance and Humility shimmered and formed a shield around him, Patience keeping a firm grip on his hand. _

"_**We must be quick Gabriel and when I say it is time to leave, we must leave. Do you understand?"**_

_Gabriel nodded. "Thank you."_

_Patience stared at the barrier ahead and tightened her grip on the boy as the red energy rippled around them as she guided them through. _

**xXx**

Cullen, Zevran and Coren watched Anders and Alistair approach. Noting the blood on Anders tunic both Cullen and Zevran hurried towards him.

Anders noticed the alarm in their eyes and held up his hands. "It's not my blood."

Zevran raised an eyebrow glancing to Alistair. "I am assuming Jowan will not be returning to his cell."

Anders flushed slightly. "I couldn't … after everything he's done …"

Zevran clasped his hand and pulled him close. "I am glad you took that burden from Alistair, but I would have been happy to end his life. _I_ would have felt no regret."

Anders lowered his eyes. "I had to do it; to make up for my mistake, not that anything will ever do that."

Alistair nudged him a little roughly. "Did we not just have this conversation?"

Anders sighed. "It's all very well you saying I'm not to blame, but I still feel it." He smiled as Alistair pressed against his back resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I am just glad he did not use blood magic on _you_."

"He tried." Anders whispered. "When I was being the diversion. He thought I didn't feel it, made my skin crawl."

Cullen gently cupped his jaw turning Anders to face him. "You never said."

Anders gently laid his hand over Cullen's heart. "More important things to deal with."

"Well gentlemen if I can have your attention." Isabela was leaning against some stacked crates as they approached the docks. "The Wardens and Seekers are on board and Marian is itching to set sail. It's never good policy to keep a Hawke waiting."

Anders grinned. "No ma'am."

Isabela chuckled. "On board gentlemen, I'd hate to leave you behind."

They followed her onto the ship, Anders leaning heavily against the rail as a feeling of ice ran through his body. Shaking his head he jumped onto the ship trying to walk off the heaviness that had invaded his limbs. He was glad when he could finally retreat to his cabin. Killing Jowan had been necessary, but his heart was still heavy with grief and a vicious headache had begun almost as soon as he had boarded the ship. Anders rubbed his temples and lay on the bed; he felt wrong, his skin was crawling and his mind felt invaded. His throat constricted and he fell back onto the pillow exhausted, closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

**xXx**

Isabela stared out across the waves and smiled; here on the sea she was at home, at her most peaceful. The journey would be considerably shortened if the mild weather kept up, along with the support of the few mages who had accompanied them who together had created a wind that was currently sending them skimming across the waves at a decent speed. Isabela remembered the magical feats of Grace and her face set with determination, she was going to get her friend back.

The ship was a bustle of activity; mages, Seekers and Wardens all working through a variety of contingency plans. The death of the Old God was the priority of the majority of Wardens and Seekers. Alistair; Anders, Cullen, Marian and herself were concentrating solely on extracting Grace from whatever situation she was in. Isabela shivered, she had heard the Seeker speaking to her fellows, any child must be _dealt_ with. Isabela had already warned Alistair who remained of a single frame of mind he would protect them both. Isabela had liked Alistair instantly and it had only deepened with those simple words.

Hawke had been desperate to accompany them, but Kirkwall needed a Viscount and he was the perfect choice. Fenris of course had remained by his side. Isabela keenly felt Varric's absence, but his vast network would be able to gather them much needed information and resources, so he too had stayed. Malcolm, Bethany, Carver and Merrill had also remained at Kirkwall giving Hawke and Aveline what support they could. When this war was over Bethany and Carver intended to head for Safeguard, Isabela prayed they would have that opportunity.

**xXx**

_Gabriel gave a delighted cry and ran towards his mother, all three spirits having given up their forms to shield him from the influence of the lyrium. "Mom!"_

_Grace turned and held out her arms, hugging Gabriel tightly to her. "I miss you so much!" She whispered._

"_Why aren't you coming home mom?"_

_Grace quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'll be home soon baby, your daddy is taking good care of me."_

_Gabriel frowned and reaching up on tiptoes he pressed his fingertips to her forehead where the brand had been. "He's not papa!" _

_Grace looked at her son startled. "Gabriel."_

"_Please mom you're in danger." Grace gasped as she felt a surge of his Wild move through her. "So you can see." He whispered triumphantly. _

"_**Gabriel we must go."**_

_Gabriel sniffed and blinked at his tears. He looked Grace straight in the eyes and pulled himself up to his full height. "I want you home mom. Right now!"_

_Grace opened her mouth to speak, but Gabriel rushed at her hugging her fiercely and she felt him being pulled away. She clutched at him, but he was fading. "Gabriel!"_

"_Come home mom! Please!"_

**xXx**

Anders woke with a start. He had been dreaming of Justice; the spirit calling to him in the Fade, promising to help him make things right. He had felt pain as the spirit had moved towards him and he had fought back with every magic he possessed, Justice fading to nothing. Anders shook his head wearily, the headache still pounding. He shifted from the bed, suddenly grateful he was alone. He swallowed hard and inched towards the mirror. He closed his eyes before reaching it, afraid of what he would see. He forced his eyes to open and looked at himself. Hazel eyes gazed back at him, face flushed with the remnants of fever. He rubbed his stubbled chin and shook his head wondering at the strange dream. Deciding fresh air would help he left the cabin and made his way up onto the deck. Every muscle ached and the damn headache was relentless. He spied Marian and made her way towards him, returning her smile.

"Up at last, you had us worried."

Anders rubbed his forehead. "Just tired I guess." He jumped as arms wrapped around his waist and Cullen pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

"You exhausted yourself with guilt. Don't scare me like that again."

Anders flushed and turned to Cullen. "Promise. Now if someone could just help me get rid of this damn headache." Cullen froze and cupped Anders cheek staring deeply into his eyes. "Cullen, what's wrong?"

Cullen frowned and shook his head. "Nothing; sorry I just, I guess I'm just tired myself."

Justice shrouded himself within Anders with the knowledge he had retained from the Grimoire and felt relief course through him as he managed to hide himself from the Templar. Anders would take him to Grace and finally he would be embraced by the Wild.

Anders opened his mouth to tell Cullen of his strange dream; but it faded, snatched from his memories, until all that lingered was the headache to give any clue something was wrong.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I'd love to know your thoughts on the chapter so please review. _


	52. A Gods Triumph

_**Author Note:** There are some scenes that some people might find disturbing. _

**xXx**

Grace woke up with a start, her body was aching and felt wrong. She remembered Gabriel's words and realised Alistair was nowhere to be seen and she felt fear surge through her. She slipped out of the bed and froze staring down at herself. Her hands gently moved across her swollen stomach, feeling movement beneath her fingers. Grace let out a cry of shock, her heart pounding fiercely and sank back onto the bed her breaths coming in sharp gasps. She felt arms wrap around her and jumped turning to Alistair. Her eyes widened in panic and she moved from the bed putting distance between. She shook her head backing away. She gave a horrified sob. "Razikale?"

He sighed, this was too soon for her to realise the truth. "Very perceptive of you Grace."

Grace felt hot tears burn her eyes; they had made love, she thought he had been Alistair. She felt nausea rise in her throat; her head pounding. "You bastard!" She sobbed brokenly.

"I took this form to please you." He muttered. "I did not force you as I could have."

Grace stared at him. "And you think that makes this right? You pretended to be my husband so I would sleep with you!" She stared at her stomach. "What … what is growing inside of me?"

"A child." He tilted his head watching her curiously. "You are no brood mother and that is no Darkspawn. The child is part human; part dragon, just as you are."

Grace wrapped her arms around herself trying to stop shivering. "Why me?"

"Because you are one of the few in this world who can carry such a child to full term. It is an honour."

"And what happens to me and this baby when it is born?"

Razikale smiled. "I wish you to stand by my side. I did not speak flippantly when I said I wanted you as my Queen. You are magnificent Grace. We will raise the child together."

Grace's mind whirled frantically, trying to find a way out of this for her and the child within her. "I have other children; you cannot expect me to forsake them."

Razikale smiled. "I do not. They will be well cared for and we both know how special Gabriel is. I am curious to see his development."

Grace felt sick and with a soft moan rushed over to the sink dry heaving, her stomach and chest seeming to burn.

Razikale moved over to her, but she shrugged away his attempt at support. He frowned impatiently and poured his magic into her, Grace becoming limp as she succumbed to sleep. He returned her to the bed, lying next to her, his fingers drifting over her swollen stomach, using his magic to quicken the pregnancy, her stomach swelling beneath his fingertips. "It would be better if you simply surrendered to me Grace, the alternative will be unpleasant."

**xXx**

Grace woke up with a moan of pain. "What's happening?" She gasped.

Razikale gazed at her in delight. "Our child approaches."

It took several moments for Grace to realise she was in labour, her eyes widening in horror. "You son of a bitch." She snarled, gasping in pain.

He gently smoothed her hair from her face. "I have given you the greatest of honours, yet still you defy me. I offer you love and you reject me. I have given you a child and you do nothing but snarl at me. In time Grace you will learn to appreciate me."

Grace glared; wanted to scream at him, but the pain became so intense she couldn't think. She closed her eyes, breathing through the contractions. She sobbed painfully, longing for comfort and when Razikale took Alistair's form and knelt beside her she pretended he was Alistair and clung to him. She hated herself for her weakness and her tears were of pain and her betrayal of her husband.

Razikale felt the approach of his child, felt excitement course through him and supported Grace through every agonised gasp, every sob and exhausted whimper. Amidst screams of pain and anguish Grace gave birth to her daughter.

Razikale held his child; she already had a full head of black hair, her golden eyes gazing at him. "She is perfect."

All of her anger faded as Razikale placed her daughter into her arms. Grace sank into the golden depths of her daughters eyes. "You're so beautiful." She murmured.

"You have done well." He spoke softly, a loving tone in his voice. "You may name her."

"Lily." She nuzzled her daughter's cheek and brought her to her breast to feed. Grace was lost in the haze of love for her daughter, pushing aside the pain of who she was. "So beautiful baby girl." She soothed.

Razikale smiled, the bond between mother and daughter was strong, Lily would ensure Grace was always tied to him.

**xXx**

Grace felt in something of a haze, her daughter was growing fast. Within a day she had the appearance of a one year old, her golden eyes drinking in everything. Grace shuddered every time Razikale held Lily, her soul shrinking as her daughter laughed and giggled from the attention of her father.

Grace took Lily's hand the following morning walking into the forest, the little girl skipping next to her. They had barely walked any distance and Grace almost sobbed when the cottage came back into view. She took them in another direction and again they seemed to have circled back.

Razikale leaned against the doorway and smiled; holding out his arms and calling out for Lily who slipped out of Grace's grasp and ran to her father, screaming in delight as he twirled her around in his arms. He turned to Grace. "Cannot have you running away Grace."

Grace paled as father and daughter moved into the cottage. She glanced around her, there must be some way she could let the others know where she was. She clutched her stomach and moaned softly leaning against a tree for support. The pain was always there, but when Lily was near her she could hold it back. Her fingers grasped the bark as the world seemed to spin. Grace felt herself fall; but strong arms wrapped around her, she tried to struggle, but everything was fading and her fight stilled.

Razikale gently cradled Grace to his chest and carried her into the cottage. Lily's eyes widened in worry, and he smiled gently. "Mommy just needs to rest Lily. She is very tired."

Lily nodded and climbed up onto the bed curling against Grace giving her father a loving smile before her eyelids fluttered closed.

Razikale felt a spasm in his heart; he had not expected to be enchanted by his daughter. She was Anaria's vessel, but he wished it was not so. He gently ran his fingers through the strands of ebony hair and glanced to Grace. She would give him another daughter and he would give that one to Anaria. He would make sure he did not become attached. His course set he lay down beside his daughter; placing a soft kiss on her forehead, watching them as they slept.

**xXx**

Grace felt weak and nauseous but she forced herself to go outside and play with Lily. She never let her out of her sight and watched Razikale's interactions with her like a hawk. Lily ran through the trees squealing in delight as her father chased her. Grace watched in growing confusion. She felt the darkness within him; but he had never hurt her after their fight in the Gallows, tricked her, but not hurt her and he was nothing but loving to their daughter. Lily ran across the grass and flung herself at Grace laughing happily. Grace hid the pain and simply smiled at her daughter. Only when she ran off again did Grace clutch at her stomach. She felt wrong and despite her attempts to heal herself she could do little she was so weak, she was also starting to suspect the primeval lyrium suppressed healing abilities. A pregnancy so rapid could not have done anything other than cause her damage, but she had no idea how much.

As night fell Grace pulled Lily onto her lap as she wrapped them in a blanket and told her stories of the stars that Alistair had told Aurora, Gabriel and then Freya. Her memory of him telling stories to the children triggered a chaos of emotions. Grace's love for Alistair was now bound up with her experience with Razikale and she felt only an ache and a despair, how could she ever face him after this.

"What's wrong mom?" Lily whispered patting her face.

Grace gazed at her daughter, only a few days old with an almost perfect command of language. "Nothing sweetheart, mommy's just a little sore that's all." Grace's eyes widened in surprise as Lily gently pressed her hand to her stomach and she felt the trickle of Wild energy soothing her.

Lily gave a delighted smile. "I helped."

Grace hugged her daughter. "Thank you sweetheart, Wild magic is a very special gift."

Lily focused on her mother as she talked softly about Wild magic, absorbing everything she said. Only when she began to blink sleepily did Grace cradle her daughter and move into the cottage, wrapping them up on the bed.

Razikale watched them for a few moments and decided that tomorrow Lily would have her own room, after all for another child to be born he needed time with Grace alone.

**xXx**

Grace realised in growing alarm that Razikale was constructing a small bed and clearing out an unused room at the back of the cottage. She was making Lily lunch and slipped a small knife into the band of her breeches, if he thought he was getting anywhere near her again he would be sorely disappointed.

Lily was excited by having her own room and set about decorating it with various flowers and leaves from the surrounding woods. Grace was very aware of the increasingly predatory look Razikale had when he looked at her, but the feeling of steel against her skin helped to keep her calm.

When Lily was settled down to sleep Grace felt the rush of magic realising Razikale was ensuring his daughter remained asleep. She turned sharply as Razikale took Alistair's form once more and pulled her tight to him kissing her deeply. Grace shivered beneath his touch. He looked like Alistair, sounded like him. His taste and scent were the same, but he wasn't Alistair and now she knew that she wondered how she had ever been fooled. "Let go of me." She tried to remain calm afraid to anger him given her weakened state; whimpering as his fingers bit into her arms, his face darkening with anger.

Razikale felt rage thunder through him and he pinned her against the wall. His voice Alistair's when he spoke. "You are mine and you will obey me! You will give me another child."

Grace stared at him in horror. "You can't be serious!"

Razikale growled, a deep menacing noise that left Grace trembling. "I will have you willing or unwilling Grace." He gave a twisted grin. "I must have another daughter."

Grace saw then the true depths of deprivation and darkness Razikale was capable of. His years beneath the city of Kirkwall, all of that blood and blood magic having warped him. He had no care of what her body had just been through, he knew only his own desires and the requirement to have them fulfilled. _He's not Alistair! _She struggled, trying to break his hold.

Razikale hissed in fury and gripped Grace's throat, ignoring her frantic clawing at his hands.

Grace couldn't breathe; lights dancing before her eyes as her legs gave way, unable to hold her. She felt her body dragged to the bed, her limbs leaden. Alistair's face looming over her, the menacing look making her ice cold. She squeezed her eyes shut. _He's not Alistair! _

**xXx**

Razikale returned to consciousness; hissing in pain at the steel lodged between his ribs, his blood flowing freely. He growled angrily; without the rite, the conception would likely end in miscarriage. He pulled out the knife and threw it on the floor in disgust, rubbing the lump on the back of his head caused by the blow that had rendered him unconscious. He was furious; if she had only surrendered to him there would have been no need to hurt her. He had taken the form of her husband to ensure her compliance, he wondered now if he should have used the form of one of her lovers.

He moved to Lily's room and snarled in fury; both Grace and his daughter were gone. He clenched his fists; no one who disobeyed him had lived. He drew on the primeval lyrium he had taken into himself so long ago and with it the terrible power that was its gift. His skin shimmered and rippled with the red energy, embracing the dark song. He strode out of the cottage; Grace's magic was too weak to have broken the spell surrounding this section of wood so she would still be here. Any thoughts of being gentle disappeared beneath the thrum of lyrium that was like a second skin to him.

**xXx**

Grace held Lily tight to her body, grateful for the sleep spell. She took them as deep into the woods as they could go and then set about trying to bring down whatever barrier was keeping them in. She knew she didn't have long. Nothing was working and then she heard footsteps. Grace paled as Razikale moved towards her, his eyes dark with fury.

"Our time it seems has reached its end." Razikale snarled. "I would have given you the world, but you are too limited to accept the gift offered to you."

Grace clutched Lily tight to her. "I won't let you corrupt her."

Razikale seemed to shimmer with a soft red glow, the love he had once experienced for his daughter warping into the need for power and dominance. "She is mine. You cannot stop this."

Grace felt rage course through her and gently laid down her daughter. She did the only thing she felt she could; she allowed the lyrium to strengthen her. She felt her limbs filled with new strength, hatred darkening her heart. "I will not let you take her."

"She is mine!" He roared lunging for Grace.

The next few minutes were a violent clash of fury as Grace and Razikale sought to destroy the other. Grace ignored the wounds and bruising; concentrating on inflicting her own, relishing his hisses of pain. She gave a cry of alarm as he managed to slip around her and moved towards Lily; her body slamming into him, driving him away from her.

"I will not be defeated by a youngling! You are too raw and inexperienced for this gift and I have slept a long time and need its blessing."

Grace looked to him in confusion, her eyes widening as his hand pressed to her forehead where the brand had been placed. She felt a rush of heat; a pain that felt as though her skull was being split in half and then the fire, it burned through her body, a tidal wave of flames that seemed to scorch every nerve as it bent to Razikale's will. Grace's body arched screams of pain torn from her lips as Razikale drew the lyrium to him. His body began to glow with the crimson energy, his tongue traveling over his lips as he closed his eyes in sweet ecstasy as the lyrium and its song flowed through him.

Grace felt the laugher recede and the hateful voice dim. The heat faded and Razikale moved back from her. Grace curled up on the ground trying to push back the nausea and the remnants of the pain. Her doubts still clouded her; her loss still painful, but the voice was gone and her thoughts were her own. She gave a low groan and forced herself to her knees, her eyes still squeezed shut against the pain.

Razikale gripped her throat and slammed her against a tree, his hands becoming claws, but through it all he kept Alistair's face. "I would have made you my Queen." He hissed. Grace limp in his hold. "Now you will be nothing." He let her fall to the ground and scooped up his daughter.

Grace's vision blurred. "Give me back my daughter." Her voice was panicked as he moved away from her.

"You are a fool Grace, you could have lived as a God, now you will die in pain and alone."

Grace stared in horror, anger welling up in her. She ignored the pain, the protests of her body her energy flaring. "Give me my daughter." She snarled, managing to get to her feet and lunging for him.

He easily avoided her and smiled. "Such a shame, you truly would have been a magnificent Queen."

Grace clutched her stomach moaning in pain, sinking to her knees feeling as though she was being torn in half.

Razikale hissed in annoyance at the sight of the blood. "Such a waste."

The last thing Grace saw before losing consciousness was Razikale vanish with her daughter in a pulse of red light.


	53. The Legacy of Asha'Bellanar

Grace slowly returned to consciousness, her body refusing to cooperate. She lay face down in the grass, her fingers digging into the earth as she sobbed out her pain. She forced herself to get to her knees sickened by the bloody pool beneath her. Her body throbbed mercilessly as she crawled towards the cottage, each movement causing deeper spasms of pain that tore through her body. Grace gritted her teeth and kept moving; one thought keeping her going, she had to get her daughter back. She lost conscious several times before she managed to make it into the cottage and lay breathing heavily until the worst of the pain had passed. She had no staff; no blades, but she had found where Razikale had stashed her armour. Grace downed several of the healing potions she had already made, never more grateful for the knowledge Anders had passed to her. She managed to clean off the majority of the blood and put healing salve on those wounds she could reach. Putting on the armour was a trial in itself; though she was grateful for the soft, light material against her skin.

Each day Lily seemed to age a year, the rate of development terrifying. In a matter of weeks she would be a young woman and Grace had no idea what Razikale's influence would do to her. She clenched her fists's she was going to get her back, no matter the cost. She limped out of the cottage only to find herself staring at three huge Qunari. A rush of terror flooded her knowing she would never outrun them.

"Asha'Bellanar."

Grace paled, clutching her throat pulling out the tiny dart. Her knees gave way and she crumpled to the ground. Grace tried to crawl, but she was gripped in huge hands and dragged away from the cottage. She tried to form words, but no sounds left her lips. She clawed at the hand gripping her, trying to dig her feet into the grass. She was twisted around, hot breath in her face. Grace gazed into hate filled eyes and panicked, suddenly limp in his hands as hot blood gushed against her legs. She heard a hiss of shock and despite struggling to stay conscious; she lost the fight.

**xXx**

Karl checked the map and shouted for Duncan. "Grace's location has changed!"

"Damn it. Where is she?"

"Not too far from where they were. It looks like Grace is at Kont-arr."

Marian paled. "That's a Qunari settlement."

"Is that a problem?" Duncan watched her with surprise.

"Well apart from how the Qunari treat mages, there was that incident a few years back with the Arishok." Marian swallowed at Duncan's confused expression. _Oh Maker she didn't tell him_. "The Qunari thought she was Asha'Bellanar. The Arishok wanted to kill her."

Duncan groaned. "Of course he did."

"It is well fortified." Isabela stated uneasily. "They are peaceful, but Grace is a mage and they are unlikely to let her go easily." She didn't dare voice what they may have already done to her.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "She will be taken into Chantry custody that should appease them." She ignored Alistair's growl and the glares from the Wardens and their companions. "Given the circumstances with the primeval lyrium it is necessary."

Isabela shook her head. "Seeker you don't stand a chance making that happen."

Cassandra glared but remained silent seeing the murderous look on Alistair's face.

"Why would Razikale have taken them to a Qunari settlement?" Anders muttered.

"He would not." Alistair stated. "Either Grace has escaped and been captured, or he got what he wanted and left her for them to find. Either way we are getting her back." He glared at Cassandra. "And she is going home!"

**xXx**

Grace blinked her eyes slowly; staring up at the ceiling, feeling the pain radiate out through her womb, bone deep pain slicing through her pelvis making her grit her teeth and clench her fists. She let out a low whimper squeezing her eyes, hot tears burning her eyelids. She heard movement, her eyes flaring open to see a female Qunari standing watching her. Grace felt her heart pound in her chest; she forced herself to move off the bed, clutching her stomach, crying out as the movement sent sharp pains lancing through her body.

"I never expected to see fear from you Asha'Bellanar. Is it the Qamek you fear?"

Grace gave a frustrated hiss, realising there were also two huge Qunari stationed at the door. "My name is Grace. I am _not_ Asha'Bellanar."

"We have been through this before and this time I will not be fooled. You almost cost me my life when last we met, I do not forget and I do not forgive. You may change your body, but your eyes always remain the same."

Grace clenched her fists. She had been through too much to let a case of mistaken identity prevent her from finding her daughter. She glared at the Qunari. "Believe what you will, I am _not _Asha'Bellanar. She is dead so whatever your conflict with her is, it is over."

Tamassran glared. "Lies."

Grace could only imagine what they would do to her believing her to be her mother. In panic she sent out a blast of Wild magic the last her limited strength could produce and momentarily blinded the Qunari, stumbling towards the door before a crushing blow to her back sent her hard against the wall and slumping onto the floor. Grace closed her eyes refusing to cry as she was dragged from the room. She hissed in pain as her thighs were grazed by the harsh stone, unable to gain her footing. She was thrown into a room, clutching her stomach, struggling to breath as the pain intensified. Grace forced herself to look up, her eyes drawn to a large stone bowl on a pedestal in the centre of the room. A soft purple glow emanated from it and tendrils of energy floated above it like flame.

"Do you remember this Asha'Bellanar? Surely you remember the Qamek. I have waited a long time to render you Vidath-Bas."

Grace felt hot tears spill from her eyes. "I am not Asha'Bellanar. What did she do to you?"

Tamassran stepped forward. "You will submit to this Asha'Bellanar, you have no alternative. I will not suffer your lies."

Grace met her eyes. "I am not her."

Tamassran gripped Grace's chin tilting her face glaring into her eyes. She saw nothing but truth and was horrified by the witch's ability to lie so convincingly. "You need reminding of your crimes! You took the life of the Arishok to fuel an ancient magic to return to this world what was sent from it."

Grace swallowed painfully. "And what was that?"

Tamassran leaned closer. "What is your game witch?" Grace remained silent. "Very well, we tracked you to your elven witch fellow; we know you used the Eluvian." Tamassran released her grip and walked over to the Qamek. "He was the strongest of us, in body and mind. The wisest and most powerful. With your wicked tongue you spoke to him of what was to pass, of the enemy that would break upon Thedas. You spoke of the chaos and that only you had a way to tame the beast. He submitted to your wishes because you used your vile magic upon him."

Grace's thoughts spiralled into chaos before she realised she was being dragged towards the pedestal. She struggled, kicked out and tried to wrench her arms out of the Qunari's formidable grip.

"_I _will not be fooled. You will submit."

Grace gave a hiss of pain as she tried to twist out of her grasp. "I will not." Both women froze as the door opened; before Grace kicked her leg back, her foot connecting with the Tamassran's knee. She fell to the floor and scrambled to her feet heading for the door. Pain lanced through her arm and she was pinned to the wall.

"You will submit!"

Grace struggled as she was thrown to the floor, a huge foot planted squarely on her back. Grace tried to concentrate on the words being spoken; something about a ship, before she was being dragged to her feet.

Tamassran stood with her arms folded. "Perhaps the Qamek is not the way. Perhaps we shall take from you that which you prize above all things, the Qamek would remove suffering and you deserve to suffer Asha'Bellanar."

Grace found herself thrown into a small cell and heard the lock click on the door. She curled up against the wall and shivered having gone from one prison to another.

**xXx**

Alistair stared out over the waves. Zevran's plan was simplicity itself and the Qunari system would demand Grace be given to him, but at what cost. He trembled as Zevran's hand curled around his waist.

"This will work Alistair."

"She will hate me."

Zevran turned Alistair to face him. "What the Qunari do to mages makes the Chantry look positively charming in comparison. The action you take will free her and in time she will understand."

Alistair lowered his eyes. "Okay Zev, whatever it takes."_ Even if I do lose her, at least she will be free. _

**xXx**

A young female elf entered the cell with a basket of salves and potions. Grace watched her wearily. "Tamassran directed me to attend to your health."

Grace glanced at her startled, aware of the two Qunari warriors just outside of the door. "I thought she wanted me to suffer." She muttered angrily, wincing as the elf began to remove her clothing. She realised it was too much to ask that healing magic would be employed in a Qunari settlement.

The young elf winced at the bruising and multiple wounds. "You have experienced severe trauma."

"Tell me something I don't know." Grace muttered.

"You miscarried." There was no sympathy; no gentleness of tone, simply fact being spoken. Grace paled not daring to give voice to the relief that flowed through her, the guilt of her thought souring her mouth. She remained silent as her wounds were cleansed and bandaged. "You should try to sleep; the healing will be faster if you rest."

Grace gripped her arm. "Do you know what they will do to me?"

The elf glanced at her thoughtfully. "You are Saarebas." There was no need for further explanation.

**xXx**

_Grace found herself in a forest glade, the smell of Wildflowers intoxicating. She heard laughter and turned, her eyes locking on the child gazing up at her. "Lily!" The little girl who now appeared to be five years of age held out her arms and Grace swept her up. She sat on a log and held her daughter, drinking in every detail. _

_Lily wound her fingers through her hair, and sighed happily. "Why did you leave mom?"_

_Grace blinked back tears. "I didn't leave sweetheart and I will find you I promise." Grace cradled her daughter to her and sang softly until the air around them seemed to shimmer._

"_I have to go mom." Lily looked at her miserably. "Please come back and then maybe papa wouldn't be so angry."_

_Grace gave a choked sob as her daughter faded. "I'll find you my darling, I swear it."_

**xXx**

Grace blinked sleepily as Tamassran entered the cell, slowly moving into a sitting position on the floor. The healing potions and salves had taken the edge off the pain, but only just.

"You will tell me what occurred before you were found Saarebas."

Grace sighed; well at least she wasn't calling her by her mother's name. "I was kidnapped and brought here by an Old God."

Tamassran felt ice trickle down her spine. All was as the Arishok had spoken. "The Viddathari who tended to you tells me you sustained great injury. She is surprised you survived."

"I have a lot to live for."

"I would like to know what."

"My family."

"I see."

Grace closed her eyes, the swell of nausea debilitating. She had no idea how Alistair was going to react to her, let alone how she was going to react to him. She wondered if she would always see Razikale's merciless rage though his beautiful eyes, or always be reminded of his violence through simple touch. Grace sighed; who was she kidding, Alistair would likely never speak to her again let alone want to touch her. Though none of that would matter if she didn't get out of here. "I need to leave."

"You are Saarebas, you cannot be trusted and you cannot leave."

Grace clenched her jaw and glared at the Qunari. "What do you intend to do?"

"You will be given a small amount of time to heal and then you will be properly leashed. We waste nothing. Not even you."

Grace paled praying that they didn't leash their mages in the way the game had portrayed. "What do you mean leashed." Her voice trembling.

"You will be collared and bound to a control rod to ensure you cannot use your powers out with your Arvaarad's control. You will not be permitted to speak."

Grace felt her limbs turn to ice. "And just how are you going to stop me?"

Tamassran turned and left the room, silence her answer.

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. All thoughts are appreciated._

_**Qamek **__ - is used to convert others into the 'ideology of the Qun'. It is possibly lyrium based. _

_**Tamassran**__ - "Those who speak". They are a branch of the Qunari priesthood - female role. _

_**Vidath-Bas**__ - 'person turned into a mindless creature with qamek'_

_**Saarebas**__ - "dangerous thing" - Qunari mages_

_**Arvaarad**__ - "holds back evil" they bind and control Saarebas._


	54. The Roles Endured

Isabela nosed the ship into the harbour and shuddered. They were about to walk straight up to a Qunari compound and demand Grace's return. She couldn't begin to count how many ways this could go wrong, despite Zevran's plan. She watched the Wardens and Seekers disembark and left the ship in the capable hands of Erin, her elven first mate. "Be ready to leave in a hurry." She muttered as she left the ship. Isabela glanced to Alistair whose face was ashen, this plan all hinged on him and he did not look up to it. Zevran moved to his side and whatever he said; Alistair took a deep breath, rolled back his shoulders and strode ahead with authority and purpose. Isabela felt herself relax slightly; they might just pull this off after all.

**xXx**

The settlement was well fortified as Isabela had predicted and the Qunari were alerted to their presence long before they had docked. Tamassran watched the approaching group drumming her fingers on the stone. Wardens and Seekers were not commonly seen together and she began to wonder if the Saarebas's words had been true and she was not in fact Asha'Bellanar. She spoke briefly with the guards. "Have them brought to the hall." She moved to the throne like seat and gracefully sat down waiting. She eyed the group as they entered. "Why are you here?"

Cassandra took a step forward ignoring Alistair's glare of fury. "I am Cassandra Pentaghast Seeker of the Chantry, I am tracking a mage and her phylactery has led me here."

Tamassran watched the ripple of anger and discontent from those in Warden uniforms. "I see and why should I give any Saarebas into your custody? The Chantry is hardly known for dealing with them appropriately."

Cassandra clenched her fists. "I am here with the authority of the Divine."

"Your Divine means nothing to me."

Alistair stepped forward, inwardly seething. All Cassandra had to do was remain silent and simply be a show of force and instead her desperation to have Grace under Chantry control had possibly cost his wife her freedom. Alistair forced himself to say the words that Zevran had assured him were the one way they could get Grace out without bloodshed. "I am Arvaarad. She is my responsibility and I respectfully request you turn her over to me."

Tamassran raised an eyebrow, the hazel eyes meeting her look with cold determination. She noted the shackles he carried with him and the air of authority along with the ripple of power in the way he held himself. Tamassran rose and moved down the steps standing before Alistair. She regarded him thoughtfully. With his dying breath the Arishok had told her of this day, of the man who would come for the golden eyed Saarebas. _Let her go Tamassran, or your blood will be the price paid for her freedom._ Looking into Alistair's eyes she understood that he would not leave without her and he would never stop until there was no breath left within him. He appeared to be a true Arvaarad, determined to fulfil his duty. "I accept your claim. We have done what little we could for her injuries."

Alistair's gaze remained unwavering. "What were her injuries? Is she functional?"

"She remains weakened by blood loss from the miscarriage. Other injuries are more ... superficial."

Alistair pushed aside the part of himself that was terrified for his wife, it would not serve him here. "Was she with anyone else?"

"She was alone when found by one of the scouting groups. I apologize I cannot help you further."

"Your containment of the mage is appreciated."

"Well at least we have been saved the trouble of killing whatever she birthed." Cassandra stated coldly.

Alistair span around and glared at the Cassandra, his words snarled. "Hold your tongue Seeker!" He turned back to Tamassran, self-hatred coiling in his stomach. "You will take me to her, she has been unleashed for too long." He held the Qunari's gaze unwavering.

"Follow me." She held up her hand as the others moved to follow. "Just you Arvaarad."

Alistair followed praying Grace would realise what he was trying to do. He had tried not to think about Razikale's words to him; but now faced with the harsh reality of the situation, he had no doubt the bastard would have used his form to get what he wanted. A chaos of thoughts consumed him. How badly had he hurt her? Would she ever allow him near her again? Would the very sight of him terrify her, or would she attempt to kill him thinking him the Old God? He sighed, after what he was about to do any hope of a loving reunion would be annihilated. He pushed aside those thoughts; his only goal was to get her out of here, the rest could be dealt with later.

He followed the Qunari through a maze of corridors to a cell door. He was allowed to enter; his heart sinking at the sight of Grace curled up on the floor, her head in her hands reminding him disturbingly of Nathaniel. Blood stained the plain dress she was clothed in and from what little he could see of her face she looked pale and in pain. The cell was dark, unfurnished and there was the unmistakable tang of blood in the air. It was all he could do to stop himself from vomiting.

"You will go with your Arvaarad." Tamassran stated.

Grace felt a spasm of fear coil her stomach, before rage increased the tension of her muscles. She had decided to go quietly and once out of the cell take her chance at escaping. She would rather die in the attempt than face what they would do to her. She slowly got to her feet her eyes widening as she saw Alistair. Her first thought was Razikale had returned for her. The cry of alarm stuck in her throat, her body betraying her and showing her fear as she took an involuntary step back. Her heartbeat was so fierce it hurt. Then through her panic she felt his energy, it felt the way Cullen's had to her when they first met. She knew Rasikale would never be able to mimic Templar energy just as she couldn't, it was simply too different and a surge of relief rushed through her body, it had to be Alistair. Grace simply stared wondering if he was always destined to receive Templar training, no matter the path of his life.

Then the reality filtered through; Alistair was somehow a Templar, he was Arvaarad and then she saw the shackles in his hands. There was no warmth in his eyes and she felt herself drowning in confusion. How was he here? Was this his way of punishing her for Razikale? If he truly was Avaraad would he perform this binding? She thought to plead with him; beg him for her freedom but she couldn't speak, frozen by terror. Anger or disgust she could have dealt with, but his icy gaze was more than she could take. She remained silent, her head bowed in confusion and pain. Vowing to herself that she would not whimper, she would not break.

Alistair saw the spark of fire in her eyes when she looked up. She appeared so fragile, but there was still fight. He saw the confusion and conflict in her eyes and felt his heart break as the fire died replaced by fear. He wanted to reach out for her; but he held himself in check, he would never risk her freedom for his own selfish needs and he prayed to the Maker that she would forgive him.

Grace realised she had held onto the belief; however small that somehow Alistair would be able to put aside what had happened, but that hope finally left her as the cold metal clamped around her wrists and he gave a sharp tug on the chain, finally forcing her body to move. Humiliation was the least of a long list of emotions rushing through her. The uppermost was a grief so deep and powerful she could barely breathe. They had been through so much, shared so much and now it meant nothing.

Alistair remained silent as he walked slightly ahead of her; the chain wrapped around his hand, feeling the lump grow in his throat. He ached to speak to her but Zevran had been clear, he was not to utter a word to her until they were back on the ship. He turned to Tamassran. "Was she clothed in this when you retrieved her?"

"Her attire was inappropriate, it was destroyed."

Alistair's jaw clenched in outrage, but he simply nodded.

As they entered the Great Hall Grace raised her eyes and found herself staring at her father. His dark eyes held her gaze for only a moment before she saw a flicker of something she couldn't identify and he looked away. Grace felt the sob swell in her throat and forced it back down. After what she had done how could she expect anything else from him. Her eyes found Anders and the instant their eyes met he looked down at his feet. Grace squeezed her eyes shut when she met Zevran's cold gaze. The pain in her chest was excruciating and she knew she didn't have the strength to withstand this. She withdrew into herself, part of her whispered encouragingly that this was a rescue and they were just very good at making it look like they didn't care. Grace only just managed to keep walking; her heart pounding painfully, nausea clawing at her throat. They blamed her for what had happened; for what she had become in her fight with Razikale, and no doubt feared her because of the lyrium. She felt Cassandra's eyes bore into her and glanced to the Seeker, what she saw in her eyes made her shudder. It reminded her of the way Meredith had looked at her. The need to dominate and destroy. Terror blossomed anew in her chest, wondering if she being rescued only to be given to the Chantry. She glanced to Alistair in panic but there were no answers, he had remained with his back to her.

Despite this being his plan, Zevran himself almost crumbled when he saw the terror in Grace's eyes. He felt Coren's hand on his wrist and was grateful for the restraint. _I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you Grace, I swear it. _

Tamassran turned to Alistair. "Your charge is returned to you Arvaarad. I suggest you ensure you are not parted again."

Alistair simply nodded; he doubted he could speak even if he had wanted to.

Grace had no choice but to follow Alistair from the settlement; remaining silent, tears finally blurring her vision. She forced them back; she would not lose control of herself, whatever was going to happen she would face it with dignity and then she would find a way to escape.

**xXx**

The company was silent until they reached the ship, not daring to do anything that would jeopardise Grace's release. Only when the ship pulled out of the dock did Alistair remove the chains, hissing in frustration at his trembling hands. "Grace it was the only way." He whispered brokenly.

Grace kept her gaze to the deck terrified of what she would see in Alistair's eyes. Her overwhelmed mind refused the idea that he had come to rescue her, that there was a possibility that he still loved her.

"I assume authority over her!" Cassandra snarled. "She is a danger we cannot afford to have on the loose."

Grace was too exhausted and confused to even think about responding and was surprised when Alistair leaned towards the Seeker.

"If you think I am going to let you, or any of your damn people anywhere near my wife you are mistaken Seeker. Your actions in there could have cost Grace her freedom!" He nodded to Pooks and Isabela who circled around the Seekers heading for Grace.

"She is as likely to turn on you as the rest of us. You did not see the result of the lyrium." She gave him a smug look. "She may be your wife, but she is a mage and therefore the property of the Chantry."

Alistair didn't bother to contain the rage within him. "Grace is no-one's _property_, least of all yours!"

"She must be tested! Not only did she succumb to the primeval lyrium, she could be under the influence of Razikale!"

"He left her to die!" Anders spluttered in fury.

"I don't have the lyrium in me anymore." Grace mumbled, the exhaustion tugging at her limbs.

Alistair felt the blood drain from his face. His mind assaulted by one thought, could he have saved Nathaniel?

"It makes no sense!" Cassandra hissed in fury, ignoring her. "He wanted a child, yet he apparently attacked her and left her for dead. As a consequence losing the very child he wanted! What did he gain?"

Grace gave a deep sigh, raising her voice slightly. "The lyrium." She shivered as Cassandra finally turned towards her. "The conception was unwilling. We fought. He took the lyrium from me to enhance his own powers and left."

"Removed it how?"

Grace shivered at the memory. "Violently. I don't understand the magic, but it felt as though he ripped it from my body."

Cassandra moved towards her, Grace holding her ground simply because she was too tired to move. "Know this mage, I will be watching you."

Alistair moved between them, satisfied when Cassandra shrank back. Even Anders had stepped back he looked so menacing. His tone was low, but there was no mistaking his rage. "You will not go near Grace. If you or your Seekers go near her without permission I will have no hesitation in killing you."

"You dare to threaten me?"

"It seems to be a language you understand Seeker. Now understand this. If you attempt to harm Grace in any way, I will visit it upon you tenfold."

Cassandra glared. "Perhaps I should take _you _into custody for your blatant misuse of Templar abilities."

Duncan gripped Alistair's shoulder and pulled him gently back, taking his place before the Seeker. As soon as he had seen Grace he had wanted to take her into his arms and protect her, instead he had turned away and he couldn't begin to imagine the damage that had done to their often volatile relationship. However this he could protect both Grace and Alistair from. "You have no authority in this matter Seeker. Threaten any within my ranks again and I _will_ take action."

"Grace is not one of you!" Cassandra screamed.

Duncan held her gaze with cold contempt. "Grace_ is_ one of mine." He growled. "Now and always."

Grace glanced to her father feeling a tiny seed of hope bloom in her heart. She flinched as a hand rested lightly on her arm, Pooks and Isabela gently guided her away from the arguing. Grace went with them afraid to do otherwise, still unsure what was going to happen to her.

"Let's get you settled Kitten." Isabela said gently.

Grace stumbled against Pooks as they went down the stairs; wincing as Pooks and Isabela caught her, shrinking from the contact.

To Isabela and Pook's mounting concern Grace didn't even look at the bed and instead curled up in the far corner with her eyes locked on the door. It took every ounce of Pook's persuasive nature and a good dose of her Wild to get Grace off the floor and sitting on the bed.

"What did the Qunari do to you?" Isabela whispered almost afraid of the answer.

Grace raised her eyes wearily. "Nothing in comparison to what they were going to do."

"We need to get you washed and some fresh clothing then Anders can look at your wounds."

Grace paled and shook her head. "I'm fine, really. I don't need to see Anders." The panic in her voice was enough for Pooks to freeze. "Please I can't … I can't face him yet. Not after ..."

Pooks hesitated and then knelt beside her. "Grace you have to know they love you."

Grace shuddered, refusing to meet her eyes. "Please Pooks."

"How about Karl?" Grace still looked miserable but nodded. Pooks gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Let's get you cleaned up first."

Grace submitted to them as they carefully removed the dress and gently sponged her feverish skin. Grace stood still; too exhausted to be embarrassed, or to notice the horrified glances of her friends.

Pooks gently wrapped her in a sheet as Isabela went to find Karl and guided her to sit on the bed once more. Grace had remained silent throughout and the women had quickly realised she was finding the whole thing something of an ordeal. "Grace."

Grace glanced to Pooks blinking slowly. She knew she was unlikely to be conscious for much longer and she needed answers. "What happens now?"

"Karl will heal your wounds."

"No, I mean what happens to _me_ now?"

Pooks gently took her hand. "We take you home?"

"I can't go home Pooks."

"Grace you are loved and your family wants you to come home."

"Pooks I can't I have to …" She stopped as Isabela returned with Karl.

Karl knelt in front of her and gently took her hand. "It's good to see you Grace."

Grace closed her eyes as the warmth of his gaze finally broke her barriers and hot tears spilled down her cheeks, her body quivering as she felt Karl sit on the bed next to her wrapping his arms around her. "Karl … I …. " The words lodged in her throat and with a shudder she buried her face in his shoulder as her tears continued to fall.

"You're safe now." Karl whispered, gently moving his magic through her scanning her body. He swallowed hard at the damage and glanced to Pooks who was alternating between distress and intense rage. "Grace I'm going to start healing you, if there is anything you find uncomfortable just tell me." Grace nodded, but as his magic began to move through her she drifted into a comfortable doze. Karl turned to Pooks, his voice a whisper. "Makers breath what did he do to her?"

"Old God or not I am going to rip him apart when we find him."

Karl spent over an hour tending to her, before sinking onto the floor exhausted. Pooks knelt next to him startled by the pain in his eyes. "I can't do anything else Pooks, there is just so much damage." He glanced to Grace. "I don't know if she wanted more children, but it will kill her if she tries."

Pooks clenched her fists. "Maybe Anders could …"

"Pooks you don't understand. It's like she's been ripped apart from the inside. I can't even begin to imagine how much pain she has been in."

Pooks glanced to Grace as she began to stir. "Perhaps you should tell Alistair and I'll find a way to tell Grace."

Karl glanced at her thankfully and placed a soft kiss on Grace's cheek before he left.

Pooks gazed at her friend and clenched her fists, wondering if Grace would agree to live in the Wild Lands where nothing would harm her.

**xXx**

Grace listened in silence as Pooks explained as gently as she could Karl's assessment of the damage. Grace had known she was badly hurt, but it had never occurred to her that it could not be healed. A dull throb seemed to radiate through her body.

Pooks sent out a trickle of Wild to Grace hoping to give her comfort.

Grace glanced to Pooks with such intense need in her eyes. "Please Pooks stay with me."

"I'm here Grace, I won't leave." Grace sighed in relief and shuffled over on the bed. Carefully Pooks joined her, only relaxing when Grace snuggled into her. Pooks gently ran her fingers through Grace's hair and wrapped her Wild around her.

Grace sighed and for the first time in what seemed an eternity she felt safe. She clung to the Wild Pooks extended to her as though it was a lifeline, sinking into its reassuring depths and allowing herself to feel protected. She glanced to Pooks and gripped her hand. "Please Pooks, don't let the Chantry take me."

Pooks placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I will die before those bastards get their hands on you again. Now sleep and I will watch over you."

**xXx**

_The rich smell of earth and grass made Grace inhale deeply as she wandered through a grove of trees, grateful for the sun that warmed her skin. Her eyes were drawn to a little girl sitting on a tree stump watching her. Ebony hair reached her waist, golden eyes filled with joy as Grace approached._

"_I miss you mom." The girl said softly._

_Grace knelt in front of her and pulled her into her embrace. "I miss you too baby girl. Lily can you tell me where you are?"_

_Lily shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears. "I don't know."_

"_Maybe you could describe where you are for me."_

_Lily chewed her lip. "There are lots of magic people here, but they feel wrong."_

_Grace licked her lips nervously. "Has your daddy ever said the name Tevinter?"_

_Lily chewed her lip in concentration. "I'm not sure, but he said we are leaving soon and that we have someone very special to meet."_

"_Did he say who darling, or where you are going?"_

_Lily shook her head. "Only that it is a great honour to meet her." Her eyes grew wide. "I'm not supposed to be here." _

_Grace tried to hold onto her fading image. "I will find you Lily; whatever it takes, whatever I have to sacrifice I will find you."_

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed. I would love to get your feed back on this chapter. _


	55. The First Steps

Karl reached the deck and took a deep breath of fresh air. He felt something of a coward for not staying to talk to Grace, but after everything she had been through he couldn't bear to give her more bad news. He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. Pook would hopefully be able to use her Wild to soften the blow. He cursed Seekers; Qunari and Old Gods as he spied Alistair who was standing with Duncan, Anders, Cullen, Zevran and Coren. They were talking in low voices and he hurried towards them noticing several Seekers watching him. He shuddered, the sooner they parted ways the better.

Alistair noticed Karl approaching and moved forward as one of the Seekers broke off from the others and headed in their direction. Karl hesitated at Alistair's fierce look before realising it was not aimed at him, but at the Seeker moving towards him. Karl swallowed hard and almost tripped up as he quickened his pace, Alistair catching his arm and purposely standing in front of him as the Seeker reached them.

Durel sighed; this animosity could have been avoided if Cassandra had not interfered. He was proud of being a Seeker, but hated the fear it often inspired in innocent mages. Of course Cassandra's behaviour had not helped to build relations with their current companions. He held up his hands hoping to placate the scowling Warden and nervous mage. "I was just wondering how Grace is."

Alistair scowled. "That is none of your business. I meant what I said you are not taking her into your custody."

Durel smiled approving of his protectiveness, which unfortunately sparked Alistair's anger. Realising he was quickly getting on the wrong side of the warrior Durel cleared his throat. "It is good that she has those who would protect her. Not all of us agree with how things have been handled and there are many of us who appreciate what Grace is trying to do. Too long have mages and Templars been on opposing sides. Grace has … has made a new way possible and despite what you may think she has the Divine's attention in a positive way. If there is anything we can do to help her recovery, please let me know."

"Make sure your Order stays away from her." Alistair said harshly.

Durel nodded. "Very well. I wish her a swift recovery."

Alistair watched Durel retreat and rubbed his forehead in agitation. "Should probably have been more tolerant of him."

Karl gave him an amused smile. "Nah, I like Alistair the shield of mages."

Alistair chuckled. "Shield huh." He became serious once more. "How is she?"

Taking a deep breath Karl explained about Grace's injuries and their consequences to the small group. "I'm sorry Alistair, there is nothing more I can do."

Alistair had remained silent, the blood slowly draining from his face. "Can … can I see her?"

Karl glanced at his feet. "She umm …. she …"

"She does not wish to see me." Alistair finished for him, his voice choked.

Anders moved to his side and gently ran his hand down Alistair's arm. He needed the contact as much as Alistair did, feeling as helpless and inadequate as Karl. He ran through the healing spells he knew, knowing Karl would have tried them all. He wondered if there was anything in the Grimoire that could help; after all Anaria couldn't live for centuries without needing healing, particularly as giving birth was the key to her survival. That fact still chilled his heart. He kept his council to himself, not wanting to raise anyone's hopes least of all Alistair; they had been hurt enough, but if there was a way to heal Grace he would find it.

Karl sighed. "Alistair she just needs time. She's confused and in pain and a lot has happened to her in the last few weeks. She needs time to heal, time to realise that we love her. She is scared and having a squad of Seekers on board is not helping."

"I will deal with the Seekers." Alistair stated grimly.

"If I may." Zevran said softly. "Durel appears approachable and sympathetic to the current situation, we may find in him an ally."

"Really Zev?" Alistair gave him an uncertain gaze.

Zevran smiled. "I have watched him; he and Cassandra appear to be at odds with each other and when she made her dramatic departure from our plan with the Qunari his face told me enough. I believe he spoke to you truthfully and having a Seeker between Grace and Cassandra may be useful, no. It may also interest you to know he is second in command."

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck. "So what you are saying is I need to play nice with the Seeker, because if we do need to get rid of Cassandra we will have to deal with him."

Zevran gave him a charming smile. "I always knew you had a head for intrigue my friend."

Alistair groaned. "You know, I thought I had left that all behind at the palace!" Alistair glanced to Coren who though looked relaxed was ever watchful of the Seekers. "Coren could you keep an eye on him?"

Coren smiled and nodded. "Of course, it would be my pleasure. If you wish I could also sink a dagger into Cassandra's heart that too would be my pleasure."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Should it come to it, that particular pleasure will be mine."

**xXx**

Cassandra clenched her fists and glared across the sea. Grace should have died in Kirkwall at the hands of the Tevinter slave; it still stunned her that she had somehow managed to survive the wrath of the elven fugitive. She had engineered their meeting to ensure that he would think Grace was working with Danarius, assuming that would be all the motivation he would need. Everything had been set out perfectly, and yet it had not been enough.

Closing her eyes she saw again the death of her brother at the hands of blood mages; the image of his slaughter had always kept her resolve strong against the influence of mages, until the day she had met Galyan. She forced her eyes back to the horizon trying to bring order to her chaos of thoughts. The Order of Andraste had taken her in; she had been accepted as an acolyte to the secret Order, a rare honour. Then she had made the greatest mistake of her life and joined with Galyan to take down Frenic. She had distrusted him at first; hated him as she hated all mages, but somehow Galyan had managed to reach a part of her she had thought long dead. Cassandra felt her stomach churn. Galyan had become fascinated with the mage and her vision for the future. She pushed aside the ache in her heart. He was a mage and despite coming to appreciate him; she had to remind herself he was dangerous, all mages were. She had believed their temporary alliance necessary at the time, but her moment of weakness had brought her loyalty into question and she had been given Grace to deal with to prove her allegiance.

Cassandra sighed and then there had been the Kirkwall fiasco and what glory was there in taking down a tranquil mage. Meredith was supposed to have killed her after being made tranquil and again the mage had slipped through their fingers. Cassandra had worked hard in the Gallows to ensure she made it appear that she was giving Grace every chance. It had taken all of her willpower to not kill the mage herself. At times she had found herself caught between knowing that Galyan would want the mage to live and the Order would demand her death, finding herself at times genuinely seeking to help the mage. Now she realised the error of her thinking. Galyan had made her resolve weaken and no Seeker could afford that.

Her heart hardened, mages were dangerous and she would do everything in her power to ensure their threat was ended. She thought of the Kirkwall mages and Templars who had all requested to go to Ferelden. They had seen and heard far too much, along with Hawke and his companions. She gritted her teeth; this was becoming more complicated by the minute, the Order had been kept secret for centuries and now it was unravelling before her and Meredith's fall to the lyrium was a huge blow not to mention a tragic waste.

She turned her attention back to the problem of Grace. This one woman had not only influenced mages and Templars; but the Divine herself had taken a disturbing view on the mage, curious to see what she would do and had given instruction that no one was to interfere with her or Ferelden. Plans had been put in place to remove the Divine, but Grace had to be dealt with first. Her death would enable the Order to cover up the Divine's murder as mage retribution. Cassandra rubbed her forehead, perhaps she needed to take another approach with Grace and the destruction of the Chantry may have given them all they needed to dispose of the Divine. The Seeker jumped as Durel's hand rested on her shoulder.

"What is going on Cassandra?"

"Could you be more specific Durel?"

"One minute you seem to want to help Grace and in the next breath you look close to murdering her."

"She is a danger; you saw her succumb to the lyrium yourself."

"Razikale is the danger and one we would do well to concentrate on."

Cassandra sighed. "You have been a Seeker as long as I Durel; you have seen the horrors mages can become, the destruction they bring."

"I have also seen healing and responsibility and pride in a skill developed to help others."

"Do you trust her?"

Durel sighed. "Cassandra we both know what Grace has been through with the Chantry and yet she has not turned to blood magic. In fact she is actively working with Templars in Ferelden. I respect what she is trying to do and I believe she deserves the opportunity to make it work."

Cassandra sighed and nodded. It would be with deep regret that Durel would have to be removed permanently from their ranks.

**xXx**

Anders gave a low moan of pain and clutched his forehead. Karl gave a sharp hiss of frustration. "This would be much easier if you and Grace were in the same room and I wasn't running in between you." He flushed and glanced at Anders apologetically. "Sorry."

"Hey no problem, just tell me when she can actually bear to be around me and I'll be there." Anders sank onto the bed sighing miserably. "Maker why can't we get rid of this damn headache. I've taken every potion and we've tried every spell there is."

Karl bit his lip in anxiety and sent a spirit blast at Anders, helping the astonished mage back to his feet as he collapsed onto his knees, clutching his chest. "Sorry Anders … I … I just wanted to make sure."

Anders sighed. "It's okay Karl, I was starting to wonder if there was something demonic about this myself. I'll just get some sleep, that usually helps for a bit."

Justice shrank into the deepest part of Anders. It had taken all of his will power and shielding not to respond to the energy. It would not be long, soon Grace would have her strength back and they could finally merge.

**xXx**

Duncan activated the orb and sighed in relief as one of the Fey answered and rushed off to find Sunshine, who returned barely minutes later.

"How is she?"

"Alive."

Sunshine nodded. "I need to speak to her."

"Sunshine…"

"Duncan I need to speak to her, now!"

Duncan knew when not to argue with Sunshine and in all honesty she had more chance of getting through to Grace then they did. He knocked on Grace's cabin door, handing Pooks the flickering orb.

Pooks glanced at Sunshine's determined face and grinned, handing Grace the orb and following Duncan back onto the deck.

Grace glanced to Sunshine and for a full thirty seconds there was silence.

"Tell me." Sunshine stated simply.

Grace gave a deep sigh and to Sunshine's astonishment she did. Once she started talking she couldn't stop. She told her of those first few days when she had believed Razikale to be Alistair, of her guilt at failing to realise he was not her husband. She spoke of the birth and her daughter; her rapid growth and her fear of what Razikale would do, not to mention the woman they were apparently going to meet. Finally she explained what had happened with the Qunari and the shock and utter horror of Alistair being in that cell with her.

"You know he only took that role to free you."

Grace gave a sad smile. "Yes. I can't imagine how awful it must have been for him."

"And yet you still haven't spoken to him."

"Sunshine I don't know what to say. Oh by the way I have a child with an Old God, but it's okay because I thought he was you." Grace shook her head at her own bitter tone.

"Perhaps don't put it quite like that."

Grace allowed herself a slight chuckle. "No, perhaps not."

"Razikale certainly pulled out all the stops at the Gallows; I do understand why you would be hesitant about speaking to the others, but they need you as much as you need them."

"I know. It's not so bad now the lyrium is gone. I don't have my mother's voice nagging at me that the world is doom and gloom and everyone hates me. I guess I'm just embarrassed, I did lose control."

"From the description I was given I would say you maintained remarkable control. Tell me about the lyrium."

Grace shuddered. "It's a nightmare you can't escape from; the voice enhancing any insecurities, any self-doubts. Everything I have worked through was suddenly right in my face again. One part of you knows the thoughts you are having have no basis in fact, but the world becomes a bit unreal until they seem to be the only solid things you have. It becomes hard to ignore them at that point. Then when you finally accept you are alone in the world the voice becomes coaxing, trying to bend you to its will. It is very compelling. I can only imagine what Nate is going through. We need to find a way to help him, get it out of him before it does permanent damage."

Sunshine paled. "Grace, there's something I need to tell you."

Grace glanced at her startled. "What?"

"It's about Nate."

The next few moments felt the longest of Grace's life as Sunshine explained what had happened. She realised with a deep sense of loss that she would never again get the opportunity to simply gaze into those beautiful grey eyes; rescue him from Anders teasing, or bask in the warmth of one of his rare smiles. She couldn't imagine how much pain Alistair must be in. "Sunshine I need to go."

"Grace."

"I need to be with Alistair."

Sunshine allowed herself a smile as the orb flickered and their communication ended. Not what she had expected, but it would certainly do.

**xXx**

Grace left the cabin realising she had no idea where Alistair would be and moved onto the deck. She couldn't see Karl and Pooks was nowhere in sight. Chewing her lip she hurried over to Isabela. "Isabela where is Alistair's cabin?"

Isabela gave her a shocked look before recovering and explaining where she needed to go.

Grace took a deep breath and knocked on the cabin door. She forced herself to meet Alistair's eyes when he opened it, wincing at his shocked look. "Alistair I …. can we talk?"

Alistair felt his heart lurch and stepped back from the doorway. "Of course."

Grace entered the cabin swallowing nervously as she twisted her hands in agitation as Alistair retreated to a seat watching her. Tears stung her eyes as her own grief interrupted her thoughts. "Sunshine told me about Nate."

Alistair paled and clasped his hands staring at them, his body icy. "I …"

"Alistair I'm so sorry."

"I miss him so much. Maker I should have found another way ..." He was startled when Grace knelt in front of him, her hands trembling as they rested lightly on his.

"Alistair please believe me when I say as awful as it must have been for you, what you did was a mercy. The lyrium is brutal and terrifying. It is so destructive. It strips you of your defences, uses all that is good in your life against you until everything is twisted." She painfully swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "He held on for so long." Tears flooded her vision. They fell silent, Grace feeling her heart quicken as he moved his hands until their fingers were interlinked.

"Can you ever forgive me?" He whispered.

Grace ached at the pain etched on his face, her voice soft when she spoke. "Forgive you for what?"

Alistair gave a bitter laugh. "For not getting to you in time to keep you from that bastard. For chaining you and treating you like a thing. For Nate."

Grace gently squeezed his hands and gazed up at him, finding it easier than she had anticipated to hold his gaze. "Alistair you are not to blame for Razikale, neither of us are. It was, what it was. As for the Qunari, do you know what they would have done to me if you hadn't come for me?"

Alistair nodded suppressing the shudder. "Zev told me."

"Then what is there to forgive? It wasn't the most pleasant way I've been rescued, but I'll take it over the alternative. They thought I was my mother Alistair, I would imagine they would have made me suffer a great deal more than than their usual mages. I was scared, but I survived it and that is thanks to you." Alistair desperately wanted to hold her, but didn't dare move. Grace saw the longing in his eyes and felt the loss of Nate so keenly moving into his embrace not only felt natural, but needed by her too. She closed her eyes; feeling the solid warmth of his chest, the almost frantic beat of his heart and felt his tears as he buried his face in her hair. Her own tears fell then, tears of loss and pain and anger at how cruel events had been to them. She wept for the man she would never hold again; she wept for the child she feared she would never see again and she wept for herself and Alistair, wondering if they would ever be able to return to a normal relationship.

Alistair closed his eyes wondering if he was dreaming. This couldn't be real, Grace couldn't possibly forgive him so easily. He clung to her as his tears fell; mumbling incoherently until he finally fell silent, exhausted.

Grace gave a shuddering breath, needing to relieve her heart of the burden Razikale had given her when he took Alistair's form. "I'm so sorry Alistair, at first I thought … I thought he was you."

Alistair gently ran his hands down her back. "I know, I saw him. I tried to get to you. I swear to you Grace I will kill the bastard and one day it will just be a memory that we have allowed to fade. I love you so much Grace." Alistair gently cupped her cheek. "I know it will not be easy for you and I will do whatever it takes; give you whatever time you need, but I will not let that bastard come between us. We swore to love each other forever Grace, nothing that has happened has changed that for me."

Grace turned her gaze to her hand still clasped in his. "Alistair, before you decide you still want to be with me you need to know something."

"Grace whatever it is will not make any difference. Even before we were together and everything was stacked against us I knew we were meant to be together. I will not let anything tear us apart." Nothing would ever be the same again; Nathaniel's death had assured that, but he was damned if he was going to lose Grace too.

Grace gave a shuddering breath. "Alistair please listen to me. I believe you; I do, but this … this may be too much even for you."

Alistair paled and knelt on the floor beside her. "Is there a child?"

Grace nodded. "My daughter, her name is Lily and I am going to do whatever it takes to get her back."

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **__I would just like to thank everyone who took the time to read the last chapter and a big thanks to those of you who reviewed. _

'_Anonymous' first of all thank you for taking the time to review. I would just like to put your mind at rest without spoilers that I really do intend there to be a happy ending, but there are a few difficult events still to come. I never imagined the story taking the twists it has when I first started to write it and despite all of the trauma and devastation I hope it has been a good read. I take your point that Grace should be beyond her self-sabotaging behaviour, but she has just had the red lyrium removed and had to deal with some painful issues both from Razikale and the Qunari. At times of great stress we can fall back on old patterns even if they are destructive and I wanted to show that Grace is no different. The difference this time is that Grace is willing to open up and deals with things in a swifter way, as I hope this chapter has started to show. I also wanted to show that sometimes it is the most difficult situations that can bring people back together. _

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! _


	56. The Taming Of Vengeance

Alistair realised neither of them had spoken for several minutes; their hands remaining clasped, their gazes locked. "I … I thought you miscarried ..." He trailed off at the pain in her eyes.

"I did." She gave him a moment to absorb that. "Lily was conceived when I thought Razikale was you. Once I saw him for who he was, I guess he realised I would fight him and he significantly speeded up the pregnancy and I went into labour within a day. He wanted a second child and we fought, I …. lost. Alistair I understand if this changes your view on us, but Lily is an innocent and I need to find her."

Alistair gazed at the woman he loved, astonished at her strength of will given all she had been through. "Grace, I will do whatever it takes to reunite you with Lily. I will protect her and love her as my own."

Grace stared at him startled. "Alistair I don't expect you to …"

Alistair brought her fingers to his lips, pressing lightly. "You have loved and raised Aurora as your own. I love you Grace and by extension your child. If you will allow it I will do no less."

Grace gazed at their interlocked fingers feeling a swell of such deep love she wasn't sure what to say. "She is growing so quickly Alistair, whatever ritual he performed she ages almost a year a day."

Alistair stared at her horrified. "He has a purpose for her then."

Grace shuddered. "Yes, though I don't know what. Alistair he will corrupt her unless we find her."

"We cannot do this alone."

Grace sighed and nodded. "I know."

Alistair gently tilted her chin, sinking into her uncertain gaze. "Grace I love you and I will do everything in my power to help you get Lily back."

**xXx**

Grace sat on the edge of the bed nervously waiting for Alistair to return with Zevran, Anders and Cullen. She was uncertain about how they would react to her and she to them, but Lily did not have time for her to pander to her insecurities. They had decided to start off with them before going to her father and the Ferelden Wardens. Grace hadn't been aware of just how many people were on the ship, though thankfully there were more Wardens than Seekers. Part of her couldn't wait to see the others again, but as she had said to Alistair 'baby steps'. She glanced up sharply as the door opened; Alistair giving her an almost shy smile, Zevran, Anders and Cullen moving into the cabin after him looking as nervous as she felt.

Her eyes rested on Anders and she felt a swell of panic almost choke her. He was trying to hide himself, but she could see the spirit of Justice as brightly as if he was standing in front of her. _Not Anders, Maker no not Anders!_

Anders stared at her panicked expression, glancing to the others in distress. "Grace?"

Grace forced back her tears. "What did you do?" She hissed.

"I don't understand, what's wrong?"

"Did you kill Jowan?"

Anders gazed at her startled. "Yes …. I …. after what he had done I … wait, what made you ask that?"

"Did you take_ any_ precautions?" Grace hissed, belatedly fearing she would attract the attention of the Seekers.

"Precautions?" Anders glanced at his lovers in rising confusion.

"Anders did it slip your memory that Jowan had an extra passenger?"

Anders paled. "I …"

Cullen's eyes widened. Alistair slumped against the wall and Zevran almost choked.

Grace rubbed her forehead. _Maker just so you know, I really can't take much more and if you take Anders from us I swear nothing will stop me from finding you and tearing you apart!_

"Grace I …" Anders clutched his forehead wincing at the insistent throbbing. "Damn this headache." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"How could Justice have joined with you without you knowing?" Cullen whimpered. "Maker how could I not have sensed him?"

"I would imagine he knows some of the secrets of my mother's Grimoire." Grace muttered grimly. "He knows how to hide, but I know his energy. I guess now I'm not being distracted by the Qunari or Seekers I can see him, or whatever Gabriel did is still working."

Alistair looked at her startled. "What did Gabriel do?"

Grace flushed slightly. "He sometimes comes to me in the Fade, he …. he pointed out Razikale wasn't you and he did something with his Wild, so I could see the truth of things I guess."

Alistair stared in amazement and glanced to the others who were equally shocked. "Maker if he can do that and he's only three, what in the Void will he be able to do when he's a man."

Grace gave a soft, loving smile as she thought about her son. "I would guess things we can't even imagine."

"Remind me to thank him when we get home." Alistair murmured gazing lovingly at his wife, rewarded with a returned smile.

Anders sank onto the chair his head in his hands. "Maker as much as I appreciate you being able to see Justice, what do I do? What if he takes over me?" He gave a shuddering breath, his next words a fearful whisper. "If the Seekers find out they will execute me without hesitation."

"I am _not_ losing anyone else." Alistair hissed in fury. "There must be a way to get Justice out."

"There is." Grace said softly. "During my Harrowing I met the spirit of Valour. He promised to help retrieve Justice when the time came. I would say that time is now."

"Grace you can't just open up the Fade on a ship full of Seekers and expect them not to notice!" Cullen muttered in increasing agitation.

"Not to mention are you even up to doing that?" Anders eyes filled with concern.

"I'll need help, but I think we can do it. The longer Justice is in you the more difficult it will become to get him out." Grace glanced at the floor before looking back at Anders. "Too much has happened. We aren't losing you too."

Anders lowered his eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry … about everything."

Grace hunkered down next to him, close but not touching. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

Grace gave a slight smile. "I can't imagine how difficult these last few weeks have been for you; but I will send Justice back to the Fade as I should have done before we went after The Mother. Valour will help me." She glanced to Alistair. "I think we will also need Karl; Tobias, Marian and Pooks."

Anders shook his head. "Grace if this goes wrong …"

"It won't!"

"Grace please, if this goes wrong you need to know I never meant to say such cruel things to you when you were Tranquil. I was scared and angry and stupid. So stupid." He muttered angrily to himself. "What Razikale said; I do have feelings for Marian, but she has not replaced you, no-one could ever do that. I … I just needed you to know." He gazed at her startled as her hand rested lightly over his.

"Anders it's okay and I'm glad you found each other and as long as you're happy, I'm happy." Grace realised he didn't believe her. "Okay so maybe in the Gallows I probably gave off a different impression, but that's kind of the point of primeval lyrium. It takes everything good and warps it. The one good thing Razikale did was take that damn stuff from my body." She gave him a cheeky grin. "Besides you make a cute couple. Now, how about we get rid of your uninvited guest?"

Anders gazed at her for a moment before nodding, praying he would be granted the time to make things up to her.

**xXx**

Marian; Tobias, Karl and Pooks had been rounded up by Zevran who needed something to do given he was struggling against the hysteria welling in his chest. The three mages simply stared from Grace to Anders and back again.

Pooks marched up to Anders and stared deeply into his eyes. "Grace are you sure about this, I don't sense a damned thing."

"I can see him Pooks. He's hiding, but he's there."

"Grace, the Seekers are going to sense any magic." Karl muttered glancing at Anders. "Maker you can't do a simple healing spell without one of them banging on the door; but at least this explains the headaches, though how did he not respond to my attack?"

"Wait, you suspected something and didn't say." Cullen spluttered furiously.

"It was looking like the only explanation for this persistent bloody headache." Karl stated raising his hands placatingly. "But when there was no response we dismissed it."

"None of that matters!" Grace interrupted. "All that matters is getting Justice out of Anders."

Anders hung his head. "I always thought I was stronger than this, that I would be able to resist."

"Anders this has nothing to do with resisting." Grace moved over to him; gently brushing a stray strand of hair from his face, both trembling at the contact. "You made no bargain; you are simply a ... vessel."

"And that of course makes me feel much better." He grumbled.

"All I mean is that your barriers remain intact, he just had an unfair advantage and I promise you I will send him back to the Fade."

Marian momentarily halted her pacing. "This still takes us back to the original problem of how we do this without the Seekers finding out. I mean I agree the sooner the better, but maybe we should wait until we reach land and find somewhere away from them."

"We get him out now!" The edge to Grace's tone unmistakable. She closed her eyes trying to steady her breathing and not scream out her panic.

"There's something you're not saying." Pooks stated moving over to Grace gently clasping her hand. "What is it?"

Grace forced her eyes to open. "Justice isn't the Justice we knew. He was warped by Jowan's bitterness and anger. I don't know if the others mentioned it; but when I went for my mother's Grimoire he attacked me, tried to merge with me. It was like liquid fire, hate and anger. Justice isn't really Justice anymore, he is more Vengeance." She closed her eyes, swallowing painfully. "He needs to return to the Fade for his own sake, before he is more demon than spirit."

Pooks narrowed her eyes. "Let me get this straight. Justice is bordering on demonic. He has already tried to merge with you and you're just going to waltz up to him and open up the Fade, which will probably make him more powerful and ask him to leave. What if he tries to merge with you again?"

"I'm not doing this alone Pooks."

"No!" Anders cried out. "You said I was just a vessel, maybe that's because it's you he wants to merge with. I won't risk you."

"So what do you suggest?" Grace muttered, folding her arms and glaring at them. "Because the longer we stand here and argue about this the more Justice will be preparing himself and what if a Seeker does realise something isn't right? We can do this, _together _and Valour will be helping."

Pooks stamped her foot. "Damn it Grace sometimes you are insufferable!"

Grace cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't that part of my charm?"

Pooks opened her mouth and then closed it again. "Damn it. Okay, what's your plan?"

Grace suppressed the relieved grin. "Pooks you and Cullen will shield the room with Wild energy."

"Won't the Seekers still feel that?" Tobias worried.

Pooks shook her head. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. You could have an Archdemon in this cabin and trust me they will be none the wiser. Of course I better make it sound proof too."

Anders glanced up still not at all happy they were about to do this. "Thanks Pooks."

"My pleasure, but you owe me a kiss." Anders flushed, too stunned and miserable to respond to her teasing. Pooks hunkered down and gently gripped his chin. "Everything will be okay Anders." He nodded, glancing worriedly in Grace's direction. Pooks caught his gaze again. "I won't let Grace get hurt."

Grace realised she too felt reassured by Pooks's words. "Alistair and Zev I need you to hold onto Anders, we have no idea how Justice is going to react. Karl I need you to keep an eye on Anders health signs for the same reason. Marian and Tobias I'm probably going to need a heap of regeneration magic, you up for it?" Both mages nodded.

Marian slipped over to Anders and hugged him gently. "It's going to be okay Anders."

He glanced at her gratefully and settled himself on the seat; feeling reassured by Alistair and Zevran as they moved to either side of him, Karl's hands gently resting on his shoulders.

Grace nodded to Pooks and Cullen who pulled a chest against the door effectively barricading it and then weaved their Wild around the room; the walls, floor and ceiling taking on a dark purple shimmer. Grace felt cocooned by the Wild and allowed her body to relax. She glanced to Anders. "You ready for this?"

"Sure, just be gentle with me."

Grace allowed a smile to curl her lips. "Always."

Marian moved to her side, gently gripping her arm. "Grace as much as I want Justice out of Anders, are you sure you're up to this?"

Grace gazed into her startling blue eyes and smiled. "With a Hawke watching over me I think I'll be just fine."

Marian flushed and impulsively hugged her. "I've missed you." She whispered.

Grace relaxed against her then pulled back and squeezed her hand. "Stay close." Taking a deep breath Grace opened up a small section of the Fade; grateful for Marian and Tobias as their energy flowed through her. She closed her eyes and reached out to Valour, feeling the Fade ripple across her skin. _Valour it's time._ She sent out her message and waited. She felt a rush of energy; the Fade suddenly becoming brighter as Valour's light shone towards her.

"_**Pull him from the host and I will bring him into the Fade."**_

Grace nodded and opened her eyes, fixing her gaze on Anders. She was aware of Marian and Tobias's hands on her shoulders, an almost constant hum of their energy flowing through her. She gently took Anders hand. It was instantaneous, the sharp spark of energy as Justice flowed towards her.

Anders felt movement within him; it was a whisper on the edge of his consciousness, that prickle down your spine when you think someone is watching, but no one is there. He heard a distant hum that grew steadily louder; feeling himself almost squeezed, realising as Justice moved forward he was being pushed back. Anders felt as though he was drowning in his own body. Then he felt it, the ripple of the Fade. He had walked the Fade many times; even now could feel it surrounding them, but this was the Fade opening up within him! The sensation was of distortion; his body seemed to be pulled in different directions. The Fade could not be held in a body and Anders realised in horror it would tear him apart. "Grace!" Anders gasped shuddering at the sensation; struggling against the arms that held him, crying out in pain as his body shimmered with a blue glow as the Fade opened within him and Justice claimed his voice. "_Grace._"

Marian stared at him in horror. "Anders." She whimpered softly. Alistair and Zevran exchanged terrified glances, their grip so tight through fear Anders would be bruised.

As prepared as Grace had been for this, actually seeing Anders taken over by Justice was disturbing, she prayed the Wild would shield them from the Seekers or they were in for a world of trouble. "Justice I'm going to help you back to the Fade. Do you understand?"

Anders eyes gleamed blue as he stared at her. "_I cannot go from the richness of life to two dimensions again._"

"Justice you do not belong here. Valour will help you return, it is time for you to go home."

"_I will not return!"_

"Justice you told me yourself you had made a terrible mistake by joining with Jowan. You know this isn't right. I understand being trapped in a corpse must have been horrific, but being in a living body is no better. Two cannot live in the same vessel without warping each other."

"_Your Wild can give us balance."_

"Justice; if our friendship meant anything to you, leave Anders and return to the Fade." Grace felt the shift of energy and the lines of blue energy flickering on Anders body darkened to crimson. The voice that followed was deeper, menacing and rippled with barely suppressed violence.

"_I will not return! We both know you do not have the strength to remove me from this vessel._"

Grace glared at Vengeance changing her tact immediately, gentle persuasion had no place here. "You have no idea what I am capable of." She snarled. "No idea the lengths I will go to when protecting my family! More to the point I am not alone!"

"_I will not be chained by the Fade. I am free. I offer you a choice; take me into yourself as I always intended, or I will take this vessel and make it my own._"

Grace was barely aware of the sharp intakes of breath and hisses of fury as she stared at him in outrage. She recovered herself and leaned over, their noses barely inches apart. "While I still breathe you will never have either of us!" Grace stated with force. "Your place is in the Fade."

"_Then you leave me no choice, I will claim this body as my own!"_

"Vengeance; if you don't get out of Anders right now, I swear I will drag you out!"

Vengeance began to struggle with Anders who was trying to fight him. "_I know you felt the connection between us!_"

"You are nothing more than a demon to be exorcised!" Grace hissed.

"_You cannot hope to prevail against Razikale, but with my help …_"

"Don't even go there!" Grace roared unable to restrain herself. "Your selfishness led to all of this! Because of you Jowan was able to gain access to that bloody Grimoire. Without that he would never have had the power to put into motion his schemes." Violet flame crackled around her body as Grace lost control of her temper. "I would never have been made Tranquil and Razikale would never have risen!" Grace looked murderous, her whole body shaking violently. "Because of you Nate is dead, Kara is dead and Makers knows what else the two of you did. Now on top of all of that you try to take over Anders! I will never forgive you!" She screamed. Grace shuddered as she felt Pooks and Cullen wrap their Wild around her, coaxing her to calm and gently trying to sooth her.

Anders felt the shift as Vengeance relinquished his hold and was Justice once more and he released his hold. Anders slumped against Alistair moaning softly, as Justice moved towards Grace hovering before her. Karl held his friend flowing regeneration through him. Pooks and Cullen immediately making a barrier of their Wild that would prevent the spirit from moving into anyone else.

"_Grace."_

"Don't Grace me!" She hissed. "You've murdered and destroyed your way through half of Thedas!" She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. "Damn it Justice we were friends!" Her voice breaking.

"_It was never meant to be like this._"

"What was it supposed to be like? Did you honestly think I was just going to say sure; have Anders body, have my body why not!"

"_I wanted to free mages; right the wrongs done to them, to you."_

Grace clenched her fists. "Instead mages were slaughtered in the Gallows because you blew up the damn Chantry! People are dead because of you and Jowan, how was any of what you did together justice?"

"_I am sorry."_

"Tell it to the dead!" She snarled viciously.

"_**Justice, it is time for you to return to us! To remember who you are and your true purpose." **_

Justice gazed at Valour and turned back to Grace._"Things would have been so different if we had of joined. I would have protected you. There is still time."_

Grace felt as though she had been punched in the stomach; pain radiating from her heart, tears stinging her eyes. "I weep for my friend, he is clearly dead and I pray _we _never meet again!"

Valour took full hold on the reluctant spirit and drew him back into the folds of the Fade. Tobias and Marian took over repairing the tear to the veil.

Grace stumbled towards Anders; Cullen catching her as she sank to her knees, her throat constricting denying her words. Anders sank to the floor and gathered her into his arms, burying his face into her neck. Grace clung to him, her body shaking as she let go of the chaos of emotions surging through her. Anders was free; but Justice had once been her friend and it was one more loss she was ill equipped to bear, his final words to her had seemed more brutal than any of his previous actions. She rested her cheek on Anders shoulder, closed her eyes and wept.

Anders had never felt so exhausted, his whole body still hummed with the exposure to the Fade and he knew his fight with the spirit would haunt him for weeks. He held Grace tight to him; thanking the Maker that she didn't move away from him, he couldn't have borne that. "You keep saving me." He murmured.

"You're worth saving." She mumbled against his shoulder. "Plus I had a lot of help."

Anders shuddered as a great swell of emotion surged through him. The worry; pain, fear and loss swamped him and he struggled against the onslaught. He felt the trickle of Wild and relaxed against her. Wrapped in each other's arms they felt the other's pain and as the Wild moved around them they allowed their fears and insecurities to fall away. There was only the beating of their hearts; the softness of their breath until finally the Wild faded and they became aware of their surroundings once more, that others were holding them, along with the soft murmur of regeneration magic.

Finally Anders released his hold on Grace, gently kissing her forehead. Too exhausted to move herself; Grace didn't object when Alistair gently picked her up and carried her over to the bed, sitting with her on his knee cradled in his arms. She was vaguely aware of Cullen; Zevran and Marian flinging themselves at Anders, but had suddenly found herself fascinated by her husband's eyes, his gaze one of awe, warmth and love. Grace pushed away the unwanted memories of Razikale and closed her eyes listening to the calming beat of Alistair's heart. There would be time for talk, but just for a few moments Grace simply wanted peace.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _


	57. Friends & Foes

_Grace glanced around her trying to figure out where she was. The land was blighted, devoid of life apart from some strange looking plants that she was sure were watching her. Grace shuddered and began to walk following the sound of gentle humming. She stopped and stared as she watched Lily stroking the petals of one of the plants, the flower pushing into her hand like a cat. _

_Lily turned to Grace and smiled. She looked approximately eight years old, her waist length ebony hair tied into a plait. She wore a blue robe with elaborate gold embroidery that brought out the gold of her eyes. She was thin and pale, but she looked healthy. "Hi mom."_

_Grace bit her lip trying to suppress the tears, Lily was growing so fast and she was missing all of it. She moved over to her daughter who accepted her embrace. "Lily is this where you are?"_

"_Yes, I'm learning to shape the Fade. Papa said it is very important that I realise my potential."_

_Grace settled onto a rock as her daughter continued to pet the plant. "Do you know what this place is called?"_

_Lily chewed her lip thoughtfully. "The Silent Plains I think. Papa is teaching me how to dominate the elements."_

_Grace swallowed hard and held out her hand. "Lily come here for a moment."_

_Lily gave the flower one last pet them moved to Grace sitting beside her. "What is it mom?"_

"_Lily magic is about balance, dominating something is both dangerous and wrong."_

_Lily sighed. "Papa said you would say that."_

_Grace shifted uneasily. "Did he?"_

"_Yes. Papa said you would try to talk me out of using my magic. He said you see our kind of magic as bad." Lily folded her arms and glared at the plant she had been so affectionately petting only moments earlier. "Well I'm not going to stop my magic. It's not bad, it makes me feel powerful."_

_Grace watched in horror as the plant actually let out a high pitched wail before it burst into flames, turning to ash in seconds. _

_Lily turned to Grace, her eyes dark with anger. "Papa said you're jealous because I'm more powerful than you. He said that's why you left us. I hate you!" _

_Grace grabbed Lily's arm as she moved off the rock kneeling down in front of her. "Lily I would never be jealous of you; I am proud of your magic, but with magic you must learn the responsibility involved in using it. You have just shown how dangerous it can be. You were so loving to that plant moments ago and then you killed it."_

"_It's only a thing of the Fade." Lily muttered crossly. "It's not even real!"_

"_Lily I want you to seriously think about any magic you do before you do it. Magic is fun and exciting, but it has consequences. If you hurt someone …"_

"_Papa is training me to be a battle mage. I will only hurt people who deserve it."_

"_Lily."_

"_I have to go mom, papa doesn't really like me talking to you but he had a message for you. He said the sea can be a dangerous place and he'd see you soon." Lily chewed her lip suddenly hugging Grace. "I didn't mean what I said mom; I do love you, I just miss you. Papa will bring you home and then we can be a family again."_

_Grace paled as Lily faded, her body felt as though it was encased in ice. _

**xXx**

Grace woke to find herself in Alistair's arms, it took all of her willpower to stop herself from wrenching back from his embrace. He yawned and blinked sleepily, freezing at the panic on her face and slowly pulled back his arms to allow her to move away if she chose. Grace stared at the blanket feeling heartsick, Lily's words leaving her chilled. "Alistair I …"

Alistair gently put his hand over hers. "I know we cannot fix this overnight Grace. I will wait however long it takes."

Grace chewed her lip in agitation. "Alistair I saw Lily in the Fade, they are on the Silent Plains." Tears slipped down her cheeks as she relayed all that her daughter had said.

Alistair eased towards her and gently clasped her hand wanting to hold her more than anything. "Grace we will get her back and I will never let him take you again."

Grace blinked back her tears. "Alistair what if we can't save her from him, what if …."

"Grace listen to me. We will find a way to help her, I swear it."

Grace nodded gently squeezing his hand in gratitude. "How's Anders?" She whispered needing to change the subject.

"Sleeping. Cullen, Zevran and Marian have not left his side. Maker I cannot believe we managed to get away with that."

Grace allowed a small smile. "If I'm honest I can't either."

"But you seemed so sure of yourself!"

"Alistair you should know better than anyone confidence in a plan is the biggest part of it succeeding. You passed yourself off as an Avaraad of all things!"

He smiled gently cupping her cheek. "I was motivated."

Grace noticed the tell-tale movements of his body that meant he was moving to kiss her. Grace moved back slightly, she was definitely not ready to do that. "Umm … maybe I should speak to my father and then we can speak to the others, Anders could probably do with a little longer to rest."

Alistair lowered his eyes trying to master himself. Being this close to her and knowing they could not yet share something as simple as a kiss was torture. He forced himself to smile and stood. "Of course."

Grace stopped him at the door and gently took his hand trying to ignore the fact she was shaking. She gently kissed the palm of his hand and pressed it to her heart, holding his hand there with both of hers. "Just give me a little time Alistair."

"Take all the time you need." He whispered huskily. "I am not going anywhere."

**xXx**

Grace sat opposite her father and waited patiently for him to speak. Alistair had gone to check on Anders at her request; so Grace and Duncan were alone in the cabin he was sharing with Oghren, Loren, Tobias and Gavarth, all currently training on the deck with the other Wardens. Grace wondered where Merek was presuming he must have stayed behind at Kirkwall to help deal with the mess. Given what they would be going up against she would have preferred to have him close. She decided to ask her father once the shock of what she had just told him wore off. As it was; his face was pale, his hands trembling slightly. Grace couldn't blame him and so she waited.

Duncan's head was spinning. Grace had never volunteered that much information before and though he was glad she had told him, he was left sickened. The most important part however was somewhere out there he had a granddaughter whose body and mind were being warped by an old God for Maker only knew what purpose. He finally cleared his throat and managed to speak. "Sunshine informed me that Arvis may have information. We reach Antiva City in two days. We will speak to him and decide where to go from there."

"We know they are in the Silent Plains, isn't that where we should be heading?"

"Grace I want to have as much information regarding what we are walking into as possible."

Grace sighed knowing he was right. If they went in blind they were just as likely to be slaughtered.

Duncan turned startled at the sound of arguing recognising Cassandra's voice. "Maker what trouble is that woman stirring up now!" He growled. "Grace I should go and make sure she is not harassing the mages, do you mind?"

Grace shook her head and followed him onto the deck moving in the opposite direction of the argument. She gripped the railing and looked to the horizon._ I won't let you fall Lily, I will find you. _Images of the woman on the battlefield in the Eluvian tormented her. She jumped slightly as a hand rested on her arm, relaxing as Marian leaned on the rail next to her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"I was miles away. What's up?" Turning her full attention to her friend.

"Grace about the Gallows." Marian shifted slightly as Grace watched her patiently. "I … Anders is … oh Maker this is ridiculous. Grace; Anders is very special to me, but I will never come in between you. I know he loves you and well Alistair and Zevran and Cullen." She trailed off looking a little overwhelmed.

Grace smiled forcing herself away from her darker thoughts. "It's a lot to process isn't it. Took a while to get my head around it."

Marian chuckled. "It certainly makes things more complicated."

Grace turned and leaned back against the railing her eyes moving over the curves of the ship. "Before I came here I never imagined sharing my bed, or for that matter loving more than one person. It has been an astonishingly beautiful experience."

Marian gave her a sideways glance her heart thumping wildly. "So are all of Anders lovers also your lovers?"

Grace glanced to her. "Are you propositioning me Marian Hawke?"

Marian felt her cheeks flare crimson, but she didn't look away. "What if I was?"

Grace raised an eyebrow. "Marian being with Anders doesn't mean you have to be with us, it doesn't work like that. Nate …." She let out a shuddering breath. "Nate was really just with Alistair. Cullen is usually just with Anders and Zevran. You certainly shouldn't feel pressured into anything. We all love each other and sometimes sex doesn't even come into it. It's more about what we mean to each other."

Marian chewed her thumbnail absently. "You should know I fell for you first."

Grace glanced at her and pouted slightly. "And yet Anders gets all the kissing, so unfair." She chuckled and turned back to look at the waves, moving closer to Marian and resting her head against her shoulder, smiling as Marian's arm slipped gently around her waist. "So Milady Hawke, you and Sparkle Fingers!"

Marian giggled and rested her head on Grace's giving a soft sigh. "I never thought I would feel this way for a man!"

Grace chuckled. "Maker he'd be preening for weeks if he knew that!" She glanced up and smiled. "Maybe after what he's been through he could use it."

Marian grinned. "Could we cope?"

"I think we will manage, as Zevran once said to me a happy Anders is a thing of joy."

Both women turned as the sounds of arguing escalated. "Maker what is going on?" Marian muttered heading towards the sound; Grace stayed where she was too exhausted to deal with Seekers, but listened intently.

Marian was startled to realise that Alistair and Cassandra looked ready to come to blows. Oghren; Loren, Gavarth, Tobias, and Duncan looked ready to lynch her. Danforth, Rajack and Pooks though standing to one side looked furious. Hearing the arguing Anders, Cullen and Zevran also appeared on deck.

"You will submit to my authority." Cassandra snarled at Alistair. "Merek had no right to impart sacred knowledge to you."

"Cassandra we have been through this." Duncan growled. "Alistair is under my authority and more importantly we have bigger issues to deal with."

Cassandra glared. "It will take time for Razikale to build an army, I will not forsake my duty to the Chantry because there are other issues."

Durel moved to Cassandra's side placing what he hoped would be a calming hand on her arm. "Cassandra this is unnecessary. I'm sure Alistair would consent to running through what he knows if we simply asked him." He glanced to Alistair. "If only to make sure you will not harm yourself."

Alistair did his best to calm down knowing that Durel was trying to diffuse the situation. "I have not lacked for training, Cullen has been supporting me."

Cassandra's eyes flashed dangerously. "Another Warden." She hissed. "Another traitor to the Order." Cullen stared at her startled. "Do not think your defection to the Grey Wardens went unnoticed Cullen. We know only too well how enthralled you were with that mage."

Anders shrank back having no wish to be scrutinised by the Seekers, sending Cullen worried looks.

Cullen met Cassandra's glare. "I joined the Wardens seeking to leave the corruption of the Order, the corruption that almost cost me my life."

"The mage almost cost you your life. Had you not gone after him your own brothers in arms would not have had to defend themselves from you."

A low growl left Cullen's lips. "We shall have to agree to disagree Seeker." He ground out.

Cassandra turned to Duncan. "Your Order is a disgrace, you hide traitors and dangerous mages in your midst and think it is your right to keep them from us. Your shortsightedness will bring our destruction!"

Duncan folded his arms. "There is not a man or woman within my Wardens that I am not proud to serve with. I would trust them all with my life. We are the line of defense between the Darkspawn and everyone else, you would do well to remember that."

The Seeker returned her gaze to Alistair. "Just because you are a Warden does not mean the Chantry will not watch you. Should you misuse the Templar abilities in any way you will feel the full might of the chantry. Merek broke his sacred oath, if he had not died the Chantry would have called for his execution."

Alistair felt fury tear through him, only stopped from moving towards the Seeker as Duncan gripped hold of him. "This discussion is over Seeker." Duncan growled. "Anything else you have to say to my Wardens will now go through me, do I make myself clear?" Duncan had to force Alistair below deck he was so consumed with fury. Anders; Zevran and Cullen hurried after them, the remaining Wardens simply glaring at Cassandra who stormed off.

Grace felt the rising swell of nausea leaned over the rail and brought up the meagre contents of her stomach. Bile burned a lazy trail to her throat, her body breaking out into a cold sweat as she shivered. Grace stumbled from the rail; barely aware of where she was going, slipping into Alistair's cabin and sinking onto his bed, burying her face into his pillow seeking comfort from his scent. Her heart throbbed painfully and she screamed into the pillow before allowing herself to cry.

Alistair trudged back to his cabin needing time alone to order his thoughts. He was coming to the conclusion that Cassandra was deliberately baiting him and despite his best efforts she enraged him. He slipped into the room and froze staring at Grace lying on the bed, her face buried in his pillow. He closed the door quietly his heart aching as she looked up, her eyes red from crying.

"Alistair I'm so sorry about Merek." She gave a dismal hiccupping sob. "Is anyone else … has anyone else ..." She couldn't speak, the grief painfully constricting her throat.

Alistair's hands fell to his sides. He couldn't form the words. How was he supposed to tell Grace her sister had been alive and he hadn't been able to save her either. He crossed the room and sank onto the bed startled when Grace sat up wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms slid around her waist and she pressed tightly against him. Long moments passed before Alistair finally found the courage to speak. He found himself retelling the journey to Weisshaupt, and their race to Kirkwall. He stumbled over his words when he spoke of Airana and Merek, his grief still raw. They cried together, until exhausted with spent grief they snuggled up together on the bed and drifted into sleep.

**xXx**

Isabela stared at the darkening sky seeing the signature of the approach of a storm. The sky had taken on a greenish tint, the air had chilled and the sea was becoming choppy. As the first droplets of rain splashed onto the ship the rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. Isabela narrowed her eyes and stared at the dark mass on the horizon. She swallowed hard, this was no ordinary storm. Noticing Coren on the deck she yelled for him. As he approached she gripped his hand, unable to keep the panic from her eyes. "Get Grace."

**xXx**

Grace woke to the sound of knocking on the door before the ship heaved violently and sent herself and Alistair sprawling onto the floor. Alistair gazed up at her startled as she landed on top of him. Grace scrambled to her feet, pulled him to his and opened the door.

Coren gave a sigh of relief. "I was starting to think I'd never find you. Isabela needs to see you."

With Alistair just behind her Grace hurried onto the deck, her breath almost torn from her with the vicious wind. She managed to make it to Isabela before a large wave crashed onto the deck, hisses and growls of frustration erupting from the sailors. Grace looked to where Isabela was pointing and shivered, a black mass was heading towards them, Grace stared at what appeared to be a tornado.

"I've never seen anything like it." Isabela shouted above the roar of the wind, wincing as a rumble of thunder seemed to come from the tornado and flashes of lightning could be seen within it.

Grace spotted Durel and ran towards him, brushing the wet strands of hair from her face. "Durel I need to shield the ship or we will all be destroyed."

"Do it."

Grace nodded in relief and remaining close to Durel she sent out a golden ripple. The wind howled around the shield, waves lashed against it but they were safe within the bubble of energy Grace had created.

Isabela and her crew took a minute to catch their breath, before the moment was broken by Cassandra's enraged snarl as she felt the large amount of magic it had taken to create the shield, demanding to know what was going on.

Grace turned to face the Seeker and let out a breath. "I have created a shield to protect us from the worst of the storm."

Cassandra glared around her. "And how do we know you didn't create the storm?"

Grace watched her puzzled. "Why would I do that? Isabela would never forgive me if I wrecked her ship."

"Stop what you are doing immediately."

Grace threw up her hands in frustration and pointed to the tornado. "Do you see that Seeker; if that hits us we are dead, do you understand that?" Her eyes widened as Cassandra unsheathed her sword.

Alistair leapt onto the lower deck putting himself between the Seeker and Grace. "Back off." He snarled.

Durel moved between them realising that whatever was going on with Cassandra had nothing to do with the role of a Seeker. "Cassandra I gave Grace permission to shield the ship."

There was the pounding of boots on wood and suddenly the deck seemed to be full of agitated Wardens, Isabela had lost no time in directing members of her crew to get them.

"I will not have her using magic!" Cassandra roared.

Grace felt every fibre in her body scream in tension. She glared at Cassandra. "Are you out of your mind?"

Cassandra's eyes narrowed. "Watch what you say mage."

"Or what?" Grace snarled. "What do you think you could do to me that would be worse than the things I have already experienced? I am not letting this ship be destroyed because of whatever grudge you have against me!"

"You are unstable."

"How am I unstable? I think I'm doing pretty damn well considering!"

"We have no idea of the long term effects of your exposure to the primeval lyrium. It has created madness in all others, temporary and permanent."

Grace scowled. "The only thing making me crazy around here is you! What is your problem?"

"You have been allowed your freedom! Ferelden is overrun with unsupervised mages and that will only end in chaos and destruction. I will not allow the Chantry to be defiled by your warped thinking. I will not allow you to further corrupt the Divine. You are a threat to the Chantry, to all that we are."

"Cassandra!" Durel gasped. "Think about what you have just said."

"It is the truth! The Divine is being corrupted by this mages vision of the future. She will destroy us all."

"Enough Cassandra!" Durel hissed furiously. "The Divine is in no way corrupted, she simply seeks a way of peaceful cooperation between Templars and Mages."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "As I suspected you too have been corrupted."

Clenching her fists Grace glared at the Seeker. "I take it you are fully in favour of the imprisonment and enslaving of mages. I suppose you agree with the rite of Tranquility too, despite knowing what it does. Was your astonishment just for show?" Cassandra's scowl answered for her. Grace took a step back. "Maker you do agree with it."

"Mages must be contained."

Grace glanced to the fast approaching tornado and glared at the Seeker. "We can discuss the finer points of your faith after the storm if we live through it." She hissed, tugging a wave against the ship sending them skimming over the water and out of the tornados direct path, as Grace suspected it changed course to pursue.

"Stop using your magic!" Cassandra screamed.

Grace turned on her, fear making her angry. "Did you see that? It's following us, so unless you can Silence it into nothing I suggest you let me try to get some distance between us and whatever that is." She turned drawing the waves towards the ship, the vessel hurtling through the water at a speed that took their breath away and still the tornado kept pace and even began to gain on them. Grace gasped in pain and sank to her knees as a wave of Silence hit her. She turned to Cassandra and Seekers who stood behind her. Durel having moved to Alistair's side, his face ashen. "Are you out of your mind!" Grace gasped, feeling the shield around the ship dissolve.

"It is simply a storm, I am surely we will cope without your magic." Cassandra smiled smugly, before a huge wave smashed into the ship. There was the splintering of wood and the ominous creaking of the mast as it struggled beneath the pressure of the water.

Alistair grabbed hold of Grace trying to shield her from the wave as it rushed against them slamming them against the stairs leading to Isabela and the tiller. Alistair coughed violently, bracing them as a second wave hit. Grace was choking on the salt water, gripping tightly to Alistair suddenly terrified that this would be their last moment. They were aware of screams, cries for help and then the ship began to tilt. Grace ducked under Alistair's arm and ran to the side of the ship. "Enough!" She roared into the storm, glaring at the tornado. "Your fight is with me, leave them alone!" Grace trembled as the wind died down and the sea began calm, despite the swirling vortex just off their port side.

Then they heard it, the voice with tones of liquid silk that caressed them. **"You fight so hard to be free from me, but I will always win."**

"As I recall you left me to die!"

"**I would have come for you before the Qunari had their way. I just needed you to understand who was in control, you should not have fought me Grace."**

"You left me little choice." Grace trembled and stepped back as a figure formed within vortex and drifted towards the ship. Razikale stepped down onto the deck his eyes fixed on her. Grace was startled when she felt a powerful burst of energy within her and realised that all of the mages on board were sending her regeneration along with a dash of Wild from Pooks and Cullen

"**Miss me?"**

"Like a hole in the head."

"**Oh come now Grace; we had some wonderful times, I distinctly remember you telling me you would die for me, you have not kept your end of the bargain."**

Grace felt his energy stretch out to surround them. To her surprise Alistair moved to her side unaffected by him, his eyes dark with anger.

"What's our best bet of killing him?" Alistair murmured under his breath.

"I'll distract him, you Smite the hell out of him and steel should do the rest."

"Be careful."

"You too." Grace gently squeezed his hand, never taking her eyes from Razikale who had been looking over his potential servants. Grace took a calming breath and walked towards Razikale, her hips swaying in a way that he could not ignore. She finally reached him and swallowing back the bile ran her fingertips down his cheek.

"**I knew you could not resist me."** He whispered, his arm wrapping around her waist. Grace felt sickened as his lips pressed to her throat, she glared at Alistair realising he was afraid he would hurt her too. Grace gave him a look of perfect trust and smiled.

Alistair drew all the power he had within him, concentrated it on Razikale and sent out the Smite with bone crushing force.

Razikale gave a gasp of shock and pain as his body spasmed, Grace slipping from his grasp as he sank to the floor, moving quickly and driving her dagger into his chest. "Miss me?" She hissed, twisting the blade.

Alistair had drawn his sword and was advancing towards them. Razikale stared at him with fear in his eyes. He turned to Grace. **"If you have given me another daughter Lily would have been safe, I cannot stop what will happen."**

Grace's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

Razikale shook his head. **"Anaria is more powerful than all of us I cannot disobey her."**

Grace grabbed him. "What are you talking about?" Unable to stop the tremble of panic in her words.

"**Lily is to be her vessel."**

Grace went through shock, grief and murderous rage in seconds. "Give Lily to me, we can protect her."

Razikale gave a mirthless laugh. **"This is her destiny."** His body shimmered and he vanished.

Grace stared at the spot where he had been horrified. She span around. "How the hell do I get to the Silent Plains?"

Duncan paled. "You are not going alone."

"You heard him. My bloody mother means to take her body." Grace's whole body shimmered with violet flame. "She is not getting my daughter!"

Alistair moved to her side. "I'll take you; we dock in Antiva, get horses and supplies."

"We'd be faster if I took my dragon form."

Alistair almost smiled; she wasn't even arguing that she would go alone. "We cannot afford for you to be exhausted when you get there. Your mother will surely wait until Lily has an adult body, which should give us just over a week."

Grace chewed her lip then nodded. "Okay."

"The Seer was right." Cassandra hissed. "You did have his child." She turned to her Seekers. "Our path is clear, this abomination must be destroyed." No other words left her lips as Grace hit her with a bolt of energy that sent her sprawling into the deck. Cassandra turned to her, feeling the sheer power within her.

"This world would be a better place without you Seeker. So if you intend to pursue this, let me make one thing very clear. No-one is going to stop me getting my daughter back, least of all you. Do not get in my way!"

"I am not afraid of you mage."

Grace took a step towards her. "Go after my daughter Seeker and you will be."

**xXx**

_**Authors Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _


	58. Compromises

Cassandra gave Grace a look of pure hatred. "No more pretence, you are a danger and I will stop you."

Grace felt exhausted by pain, grief and fear and the Seeker was just one more betrayal. She had never fully trusted Cassandra; but her actions had fooled Grace completely, believing she wanted to help. Now she felt raw and broken, the fear for Lily was almost choking her. She clung to her anger, it was the only thing stopping her from giving in to despair and panic, but it wasn't enough and she felt what little barriers she had managed to keep in place begin to crack.

Fiona had kept to the background, preferring to allow Duncan and Alistair to deal with Cassandra. She had also kept her distance from Grace as had most others, but that didn't mean she didn't care. Seeing Alistair lead her out of the Qunari Compound in chains had broken her heart for both of them. Fiona had prayed that the Seer had been wrong, had spoken to her alone only to discover that the choice Alistair had been told Grace would have to make concerned the very life of her own daughter. Fiona sighed; none of them could shield her from it, but she could do something about the damn Seeker. She allowed her own anger to flow, smirking as Cassandra turned to her feeling the flare of magic.

Grace watched stunned as all the Seekers apart from Durel sank onto the deck asleep. She glanced to Fiona who was glaring at the so called elite Templars.

"She really needed to shut up." Fiona stated evenly. "And you have no idea how long I have been waiting to try that."

Grace mouthed thank you and turned her attention to Durel, ignoring for the moment the varied looks of curiosity and concern from the Wardens. "Are we enemies?"

Durel shook his head. "I am Durel Mal'ainse; aid to the Divine and as it happens, entrusted with ensuring you are not harmed. I apologise for Cassandra and the others. Had I known her true intentions I would have warned you. She is clearly unbalanced. Perhaps it would be prudent to secure them in the lower decks before the spell ends." Isabela nodded and directed her men to begin removing the unconscious Seekers. "I understand there are pressing matters. However the Divine wishes to meet with you."

Grace stared at him weighing up his statement. "The Divine will have to wait and in all honesty I am not particularly eager to meet her."

"That is understandable; however the Divine has done more than you know to protect you. You need fear no threat from her."

Grace gave a choked bitter laugh. "I highly doubt that, but in either case Lily is my priority."

"If I may make a suggestion. If we are docking in Antiva and then heading to the Silent Plains, once your daughter is retrieved we can head south to Orlais. It will not take you out of your way."

Grace narrowed her eyes and moved towards Durel. "You expect me to take my daughter to Orlais."

Durel paled slightly. "Grace not everything is a trap or insidious scheme."

"Forgive me, but that has not been my experience of late."

Durel raked his fingers through his hair. "I swear to you she means you no harm. Let me help you retrieve your daughter and then we can discuss this further."

"Grace." Duncan moved forward to catch her attention. "The Divine has a huge army and after that … um … situation I think we are going to need it."

**xXx**

Grace sank onto the bed feeling utterly exhausted and sick at heart. She had spent an hour speaking with the Wardens, who thankfully had all agreed that Lily was an innocent and they would help to retrieve her before the Old God could take possession. The non-Ferelden Wardens had then taken their leave and Grace had been left with her friends and family.

The silence had been uncomfortable no-one quite knowing what to say until Oghren had moved over to her and taken her hand. "We'll get the little nug back Grace."

Grace had glanced at him, her barriers shattering and she had slumped against the dwarf sobbing painfully. Oghren had simply held her, his voice gruff with emotion as he promised her they would find Lily and kick the arses of anyone who got in their way.

Once calmed down, against the advice of almost everyone she had manifested a wind to speed their journey to Antiva. Isabela had finally demanded she get some sleep informing her they would reach Antiva by dawn. She had glared as Grace protested and coldly pointed out who would save Lily if she was too exhausted. Grace had taken the point and retired to Alistair's cabin almost without realising. She shrugged off her clothes and pulled on one of Alistair's discarded tunics smiling at the smell of him in the material. She snuggled beneath the sheets and closed her eyes; but sleep was elusive, her chaos of thoughts making rest impossible.

She glanced up as Alistair entered; he had gone with Duncan to deal with Cassandra who had been enraged when she had woken. "Is she still being a bitch?"

"Unfortunately." He sat on the edge of the bed and gently clasped her hand. "You look tired."

Grace gave a weak smile and sat up. "Tired doesn't come close."

"Are you hungry?"

Grace shook her head, the thought of food making her nauseated. Instead she moved closer to him; trembling as she pressed one hand on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart beneath her fingertips.

Alistair placed his hands over hers; startled when Grace knelt and slowly removed his tunic not daring to move, his heart pounding wildly, watching as she slowly traced her fingertips over new scars.

Grace finally looked into his eyes having immersed herself in his energy, seeing the differences in his body, feeling the difference in him. The amber flecks of his eyes seemed more pronounced and she concentrated on that; before she moved forward, her lips so close to his they both seemed to hold their breath. Her fingers gently traced over his jawline, the soft scrape of stubble rough against her skin. Her fingers moved to his hair; longer now than she remembered, cherishing each difference.

Alistair remained still; clinging to the sensation of each touch, realising she was learning him again, the soft sensation of fingertips lingering on each new scar she discovered. Alistair had never thought he would treasure the scars from the battle his brother had died in, but each one was bringing Grace back to him. His eyes widened as Grace pressed her lips to the deep scar on his left shoulder, her hot breath seeming to scald him. It took all of his willpower not to move, terrified that if he touched her this moment would be lost. Those soft lips he had ached for slowly made their way to his throat, his breath catching at the soft caress of a tongue against his skin. "Grace." He murmured throatily. He felt his hands clasped in hers as she pressed her body against his, his hands placed on her hips.

Grace lovingly explored fresh scars, each one making him more Alistair and less Razikale. His body was more powerful, wrapped in an aura of confidence and barely masked anger and grief. She wanted to soothe him; ease his pain, hoping that her touch would somehow help to heal them both.

Alistair held her gaze, the whisper of his name against his lips made his body respond almost painfully, giving a gasping shudder as her hand moved down his chest slowly moving beneath his breeches. He needed her so badly. "Grace." He whispered huskily. The sensation of her touch was almost too much to bear; his body craving the contact, but fearing each move in case something reminded her too much of Razikale. Alistair desperately wanted to kiss her; her lips so close all he had to do was move forward slightly, yet that simple act seemed more intimate than her touch bringing him closer to his release. "Grace please."

Grace gazed at him feeling her breath hitch, terrified that the kiss would destroy everything. She cupped his jaw running her thumb gently over his lips.

Alistair moaned softly unable to stop his hips thrusting against her hand. He ran his tongue lightly over her thumb emboldened when she didn't pull away. The look of sheer desire for him in her eyes poured through him and he knew he couldn't last much longer. "Grace please let me kiss you."

Her hot breath caressed his lips making him moan in anticipation and need. Then those lips he had longed for pressed against his own and he was lost to her. He let her guide them; following where she led, her lips applying soft pressure as her fingertips caressed his jaw. His deep moan had the desired effect and the pressure intensified, his lips parting thrilled as the soft flick of her tongue sent a wave of heat through his body. Slowly his hands moved up her back; their kiss becoming more urgent, tongues tangled in a passionate dance he had ached for.

Grace realised she was crying with relief, realising how superficial kissing Razikale had been in comparison to this experience. Heat surged through her body and she clung to Alistair, deepening the kiss with a desperation she couldn't hope to control.

Alistair whispered soft reassurances as they broke for air, their lips crashing against each other in fervent need that once ignited could not be sated. He gave an involuntary whimper as she broke contact, fearing it had become too much, his eyes widening as she removed the tunic, her eyes never leaving his. His breath hitched as she moved back towards him, Alistair moving until he felt the cabin wall at his back. He sighed as her lips caressed his ear, kissing along his jawline before finally her tongue was exploring his mouth once more. He gave a deep moan of need as she straddled him guiding him into a tight heat that made them both cry out.

Alistair tried to control the demanding movement of her hips fearing she would hurt herself; but he gave in knowing they both needed this, to claim and be claimed. To know they were each other's, that there was nothing that could part them. Grace clung to him sobbing painfully between frantic kisses, needing to feel cleansed of Razikale's touch. He kissed away her tears, guiding her hips into a rhythm that was bringing them swiftly to the edge.

Grace kissed him with a hunger and need easily matched by his own. Their bodies glided together; moving in a deeply sensual rhythm until she felt his body tense, heard his soft pleas and allowed herself to let go, her cries caught by his lips as he finally initiated a kiss, holding her tight to his body as she shook.

Alistair clung to her; his chest heaving almost painfully, gently cupping her jaw, kissing her softly. "I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes as she surrendered to his arms and nuzzled into his throat.

"I love you too." She murmured, her fingertips gently running down his chest. Neither moved, loath to be parted.

Finally Alistair wrapped a blanket around them and they sank into sleep as they were; exhausted, but having reclaimed something of themselves and each other.

**xXx**

Grace stepped onto the dock remembering the last time she had been here. It seemed an eternity ago. She had plaited her hair and coiled it around her head in a head band fashion, covering it with a green and gold head scarf courtesy of Isabela. The Pirate Queen had also provided matching green and gold tunic and breeches. The tunic was more revealing than Grace would have liked, but they _were_ from Isabela. Zevran had surprised her with her daggers and staff. She had left the staff in the cabin; but the daggers were strapped to her waist, along with smaller daggers in each boot. Her joining with Alistair had renewed a little of her waning strength; but she still teetered on a precipice, wondering if the next gust would be enough to send her tumbling into oblivion.

Zevran moved to her side. "Ah the delights of my homeland."

"It seems so strange to be here again." She said softly.

"Perhaps this time we can leave without bloodshed."

Grace felt a lump swell in her throat. "We can live in hope." She glanced to Coren, who looked restless and uncomfortable. She had spoken to him on the ship, delighted that the boy she had spared was the young man who had helped Zevran. "You could stay on the ship." She suggested.

Coren shook his head. He didn't need to say anything; where Zevran went, he went even if that meant going into the Void and Zevran had no intention of remaining on the ship. Coren had explained that Arvis would likely call for his death the moment he saw him. Grace had reassured him they would never let that happen and he believed her that did not mean however that he was immune to nerves.

Duncan; Alistair, Cullen, Anders, Marian and Durel left the ship to accompany them. Grace felt the reassuring warmth of Alistair's arm around her waist and leaned against him. The relaxed gesture did not go unnoticed and hope bloomed for the couple. They noticed a young man approach, Zevran and Coren's hands moving immediately to their blades. If the young man noticed he gave no indication. He bowed and informed them he was to take them to the palace.

Grace took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go see the King."

**xXx**

Grace smiled, it had been several years but Arvis was just as she remembered him. He grinned widely. "See my dear Lady Theirin, did I not tell you we would meet again."

"You did indeed your majesty."

Arvis moved towards her and gently clasped her hand kissing her fingers. "Although I believe as you predicted the circumstances are not exactly pleasant ones."

"Sunshine suggested you may have a location on Razikale."

"Straight to business then."

"We have little time."

Arvis nodded and still keeping hold of her hand led her over to a table spread out with maps. "He was spotted in Tevinter several days ago; I became aware there was a certain unexpected level of restlessness with the magisters of late so I set up a more robust surveillance system. He appears to have had discussions of a sort with most of the major houses."

"Discussions?"

"Of the kind associated with forcing submission."

Grace shuddered, unconsciously holding her stomach. "So he is dominating by violence."

"He needed only one household for his example, by all accounts the others bent to his will quickly."

Grace felt sick wondering if Lily was an observer of such violence. The woman in the Eluvian flashed through her mind and she struggled to hold back tears. Alistair's chest pressed to her back, his hands on her arms. "We will get her back." He whispered.

Arvis glanced to the map assuming the child accompanying the Old God was somehow linked to Grace. "He left Tevinter heading south three days ago to the Silent Plains, I have scouts trailing him. There is a child with him."

Grace felt her knees become weak and was grateful for Alistair's arm winding around her waist. "Do you know where in the Plains they are?"

"They seemed to be sticking to the Imperial Highway." He pointed to the map. "This is their last reported location. If you intend to go after him be warned they travel with a large number of Magisters, thirty by the last report. You will need an army to take out an old god, let alone his powerful guards."

"I know, but at the moment it is more a retrieval mission."

"The child?"

Grace nodded. "Arvis war is coming. Razikale will incite Tevinter and they will try to take everything. We will need you when the time comes to destroy him."

Arvis gazed at her. "Plans are already underway. Sunshine was most convincing. The Crows have managed to bolster their numbers since your last visit. This time they will fight at your side."

Grace smiled. "Well that at least is some good news."

Arvis smiled. "Good news indeed." His face became serious as his eyes rested on the hooded man standing next to Zevran. "However there is a matter we must discuss. You have with you a young Crow I have been most anxious to catch up with." Zevran moved closer to Coren, his eyes glaring defiantly at Arvis.

"Catch up with?" Grace kept her voice soft and non-confrontational.

"He took something very precious from me, something that can never be returned." Arvis looked once more to Coren. "Did you really think being hooded would shield you from me?"

"No. I simply wished to give you and Grace the opportunity to speak without the distraction of my face."

Arvis nodded. "You always were gracious, even in defeat."

"I know it makes little difference, but I was defending myself." Coren's grief was evident.

"I know."

"But that does not change the outcome."

"No, it does not. If it had happened differently I would have mourned your loss like a son; but as it is, I cannot allow the death of my son to remain un-avenged."

"He will travel with us; you need never see him again." Zevran almost pleaded.

"My tolerance for rogue Crows ended with you Zevran. A life for a life Coren, it has always been our way."

Coren moved to step forward to surrender to him, but Zevran caught his arm. "No."

"Zevran you know this has only one outcome." Arvis stated calmly.

Grace moved between Arvis and Coren, tired of life taken so easily. "Arvis I am sorry about the death of your son, but we each know when we pick up a weapon it may be our last action. You son attacked him seeking to take Zevran's life. If we keep killing ourselves who will be left to stop Razikale enslaving this entire world."

"If someone killed your child, could you stand back and allow them to live?"

"If I was in your place the need for vengeance would burn in my heart, but your son's actions were his own and he knew the consequences. Coren defended himself and that is different to if he set out to murder him."

Arvis shook his head. "He is still dead."

"Yes and taking another life will not change that."

Arvis turned and strode to the window glaring out. "Do not ask this of me Grace. I would deny you little, but this …"

Grace moved to his side not bothering to hide her pain. "Arvis there has been enough loss and bloodshed and Razikale's actions will demand more. Would you not have defended yourself in Coren's place?"

"Grace … I cannot."

"You said you would have mourned him as a son. Can you not find it in your heart to be grateful that he lives?"

Arvis glanced to Coren who was staring at Grace, stunned by her impassioned plea. "I …" He turned sharply at the sound of screaming. Grace's eyes widened before wrapping a barrier around them as a huge fireball exploded against the window shattering the glass, everyone moving to shield themselves as best they could.

Arvis shielded Grace as a volley of arrows clattered off stone, three making it through the window, two embedding in the table, one driving with force through Arvis's back as Grace's shield failed.

Zevran and Coren gripped Arvis pulling him behind the table Duncan and Cullen had turned on its side. Alistair and Anders grabbing Grace as a second volley flowed through the window embedding in the table and far wall.

Grace glanced to Arvis who was gasping for breath as Marian and Anders pulled out the arrow and began the healing process. "Arvis I'm sorry." She gasped, tears burning her eyes.

Arvis gripped her hand. "I have experienced worse." He gritted his teeth as his body spasmed. He released her hand and gripped Coren. "Forgive me, I allowed grief to cloud my judgement."

Coren gripped his hand tears slipping unheeded down his cheeks. "You were more a father to me than my own. I never wished to disappoint you."

Arvis gently pressed his hand to his cheek. "Then live."

Coren struggled to see through his tears. "Forgive me." He whispered. "Please."

Arvis felt his body spasm, astonished that this was how it would end for him. "I forgive you both." He whispered; closing his eyes, the breath rattling in his chest.

Coren turned to Anders and Marian. "Please, please save him." The two mages were almost exhausted of mana; the arrow had been tipped with poison, his blood spilling freely onto the floor. Coren turned to Grace his look pleading.

The pounding of boots in the corridor made them turn as guards rushed into the room staring horror struck at their fallen King. Coren glared at them. "Where were you when he needed you!" He yelled. "Find who did this, now!" The guards backed out, no one questioning the fierce young man.

Grace moved towards Arvis, Alistair stopping her. "Grace you do not have the strength for this."

"We can do this together." Her look was enough, too much loss had shattered her and she was not prepared to let him go without trying.

Grace looked to Anders. "In the deep roads you created a ball of energy to restart my heart. Can you do it again?"

Anders realised his hands were trembling but he whispered the words that manifested the energy ball. Grace placed her hands over his, Marian doing the same. Anders eyes widening at the pulse of energy from both women before sending it through Arvis's body. The King's body spasmed and although his eyes remained closed he gave a stuttering breath.

"Maker it worked." Anders gasped.

Grace smiled. "You always were one hell of a healer."

**xXx**

The Palace had resumed some semblance of order. Arvis had been taken to his chamber, guards stationed as Marian and Anders continued to tend to him. He had thankfully regained consciousness and was already giving out orders. He was a man of many talents, able to project an aura of strength even as weakness clawed at his limbs. The Palace became a flurry of activity as extra security was put into place; the attackers found and brought in for interrogation. Arvis speaking to his advisors to find out who had betrayed him.

They were called together again by midday; Arvis sitting up in bed, with papers surrounding him. He was furious. "Apparently Razikale is targeting the leaders of each country, hoping to plunge us into enough chaos he can take over with little effort."

Grace's eyes widened. "Fergus." She glanced to Marian knowing she was thinking also of her brother. The wait unbearable as Anders scrambled in his pack for the orb connected to Sunshine's.

To their horror Sunshine informed them that the war council had been attacked that morning. Fergus and Riordan had received the most grievous injuries as they had moved to protect Lanaya, Dumora and Shiani. Both were receiving treatment and given the tempers of the two men Sunshine was happy to report they would make a full recovery. Kirkwall it seemed had not been hit though they were dealing with enough chaos.

Arvis smiled. "This Old God fails at every turn; we are stronger, more resilient than he believes, we can hold that to our advantage. Let him believe he has succeeded, that we have fallen. He will likely become complacent. It may buy us more time to prepare."

Grace smiled. "I'm glad to see that arrow didn't rob you of that devious mind of yours."

Arvis chuckled. "Never."

Grace glanced to Durel, his face pale. "Sunshine, did you send an orb to the Divine?"

Sunshine nodded. "I spoke to the Divine shortly after our own attack. She intended to increase security. Grace I strongly advise you visit her."

Grace stared at her shocked. "You want me to go to Orlais? Templar capital of Thedas!"

"Grace."

"I have other things to deal with."

"Grace." Sunshine's voice took on a sternness that she rarely used. "Speaking to the Divine is necessary."

Grace felt her stubbornness flare. "I'll think about it."

Duncan cleared his throat. "And I thought I was stubborn and argumentative. Orlias will have to wait until our business in the Silent Plains, but a stop to speak to the Divine will not take us out of our way, we need her support Grace."

Alistair moved to Grace's side feeling her anxiety. "No one is taking you from me again." He stated with force. "Not even an army of Templars."

Grace sighed and leaned against him. "Okay, but if this is a trap I'm going to remind you that I told you so."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed._


	59. In The Eye Of The Storm

Furnished with horses and supplies courtesy of Arvis the plan was to head southwest to join the Minanter River and follow it to the Silent Plains. If Razikale continued to head south there was the chance they could cut him off before he left the plains.

Grace set a brutal pace until Fiona hit her with a sleep spell at midday of the third day. Everyone was well aware of the cost if they did not find Razikale in time, but Grace was running herself into exhaustion with haste spells. Alistair cradled her against his chest grateful for his mother's actions, but knowing how furious Grace would be. Still they had already made astonishing time and they were only a few miles from Starkhaven.

The Wardens and companions were joined by a group of seven Crows placed under Zevran's command. The former Crow had been astonished to say the least. Arvis made it clear Zevran was his voice and should he fall Coren would lead them.

**xXx**

Isabela was taking the ship back to Kirkwall with her cargo of Seekers. Cassandra had been informed that should she cause Isabela any problems; she would be dropped off at Estwatch, hopefully to rot. Cassandra had seethed in silence. Once in Kirkwall she would head to Orlais; the corruption was too deep, a cleansing was necessary and it would start with the Divine.

**xXx**

Garrett sighed and stared at the map for at least the hundredth time; jumping as hands pressed to his shoulders, Fenris coaxing him to sit as he kneaded the tight muscles. Garrett moaned softly in appreciation, running his fingers over Fenris's skilled hands.

"Order is being restored." Fenris encouraged softly.

"I know."

Garrett had ordered that the Gallows return to its previous status as a prison, any mages who had willingly chosen to stay were currently housed in the Viscount's Keep. The building was bigger than he had ever imagined; with a whole wing that apparently was never used, this became the mage quarters. He had ordered a draft of all able bodied citizens, those who could fight were placed in the guard, others with talents or connections in other areas were put to work gathering information and supplies. The mercenary groups were allowed to remain outside of the guard, but they were firmly under his control. Varric had been extremely helpful in providing information on those who were initially unwilling to accept his leadership. Although Garrett despised having to use such tactics they were at war and he needed everyone working together whatever that took. Fenris of course was a support as was his family and he wasn't sure what he would have done without Aveline. She had a fierce reputation and could alternate between compromising and brutal just as he could, yet they seemed to create a balance between them. She was his right hand in leading the City and she relished it. They rarely disagreed and he gave her free reign to defend the City as she saw fit, he trusted her and in return Aveline gave him as always unwavering loyalty and the ability to bring the City and the rest of the Free Marches to order.

Garrett rested his head against Fenris and sighed. He was worried for Marian and terrified for Grace. In truth he was worried for them all, against an Old God he just didn't like their odds. "Damn it Fenris, if Sebastian was ruling Starkhaven this would be a lot easier."

Fenris continued to massage Garrett's stubborn muscles. "Sebastian is still not himself. Freeing him would be unwise."

"I thought you always had a soft spot for him." Garrett muttered yawning loudly.

"He is no longer the man we first met. He should not have lingered here. He should have retaken Starkhaven, but perhaps we are fortunate that he did not. He would be harder to control than his cousin."

"Indeed. Maker why didn't I see how obsessed he was becoming about Marian?"

"You urged him to lay aside his advances; you could not have known the darkness lurking within him."

Garrett placed his elbows on the table rubbing his forehead. "What do you make of this Seer?"

"I believe you were wise to keep her under guard. I do not trust her and nor should you."

"I don't Fenris, I just wish we could. I mean a little direction would be welcome right now."

Fenris placed a featherlike kiss to his ear. "We have direction; you simply need to trust it."

Garrett smiled as Fenris pulled him to his feet, taking his time as he gently left a trail of soft kisses from his chin to his ear. He sighed and allowed himself to relax as Fenris caressed his lips with the softest of kisses.

"Come to bed." Fenris murmured. "Even Viscount's must sleep."

Garrett groaned softly. "There is too much to do Fenris, though I would like nothing better."

Fenris smirked slightly. "I was not asking."

Garrett chuckled gently running his fingers across Fenris's cheek. "As you wish my love."

Fenris smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Come and I shall remind you why you love me so."

Hooking his arm around Fenris's waist Garrett gently nuzzled his neck, his words a soft purr that lit Fenris's soul. "I know exactly why I love you."

**xXx**

Fergus stretched out his leg wincing as pain lanced through the limb. "Bloody Tevinters." He snarled.

Ophelia smiled and gently settled next to him, pulling his foot onto her lap and gently massaging the bruised skin. A jagged scar now ran the length of his left leg. Had it not been for Wynne who had remained the court appointed mage he would have lost his leg. Ophelia adored Wynne who had been with her through each birth and trusted her family's health to few others. "You survived husband and for the moment I will take that and be grateful."

Fergus smiled and leaned over pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I will miss you."

"And I you, but everything is prepared here. We have fortified the defences following the plans of Amaranthine and Highever. Master Wade's orbs are spread throughout the country and we will be able to stay in contact."

Fergus nodded. The plan was to meet up with the Dalish and a quick stop at the Circle for the battlemages Irving had promised and then Orzammar for more soldiers before heading into Orlais. The Divine had promised they would not be delayed at the border and would be allowed uninterrupted passage through Orlais and an army of Templars and Chevaliers as well as some mages would travel with them to the Silent Plains. Fergus had no idea what the Old God could do, but they were not prepared to let him pass without a fight. Viscount Hawke was rallying the Free Marches and they would also join them. He sighed and pulled Ophelia to his side; if this was to be his last night with his wife, at least for the immediate future he wanted to make it a night neither would forget. "I love you." He whispered; gently moving the material from her shoulders, placing kisses against soft skin.

Ophelia smiled and stood, letting her dress pool at her feet. Moving back to her husband Ophelia kissed him with a hunger that could not be denied. Neither had any inclination to move, so they made love on the sofa long into the night.

As sunlight warmed the couple Ophelia eased out of the bed they had eventually moved to and stood in front of the mirror. Her hands drifted to her stomach and she closed her eyes, a smile of pure joy lighting her face. She glanced back as Fergus stirred and nestled against him. His hands drifted down her back and she laughed at the delight on his face as she slipped her leg carefully over his hips.

"My lady! Again? So soon?"

"Would you deny me my lord?"

Fergus chuckled. "Ophelia my love I would deny you nothing."

**xXx**

Markus Pentaghast the current ruler of Nevarra was an astute man. He had been approached both by emissaries of the Divine and those of the Old God Razikale. Razikale promised power and riches the likes of which he had only imagined in return for his complete obedience. The Divine asked for his army to join the rest of Thedas to destroy the threat, promising nothing other that the opportunity to fight for their freedom. Markus did not know Razikale, but he knew the Divine and there was no way on the Makers world he was going to go against her on this. Ferdinand his younger brother, successor and leader of his army was told to prepare for war.

**xXx**

Merida stared at herself in the mirror. She had never imagined herself as First Warden; temporary or not, but she was an Anders by birth and that gave her more than enough leverage to still the protests of the King and set into motion the gathering of an army. Each outpost still had to be manned; the threat of Darkspawn was always present, but the Anders were a fierce battle hardened people and deeply religious and they understood only too well the new threat and what it could mean for them. Riders had been sent out to each outpost and slowly warriors had begun to arrive at Weisshaupt.

**xXx**

Lily stared at her father in awe. He was the most powerful being in the world and she wanted to be just like him. Her ache for the mother was dimming, in her waking moments she seemed like a memory and it was only in the Fade that she felt again the love she had experienced those first few days of her life. She did not understand why her mother had left and it was enough to cause such deep anger within her that her bright soul began to twist into something powerful and cruel.

Razikale dragged over one of the lesser Teinter Magisters and threw him on the ground at Lily's feet. He gave her a wonderful smile. "Now my Lily, remember what I taught you. You must drain all of his blood or the spell will not be powerful enough."

Lily nodded and held the dagger in her hand. The Magister's eyes widened, his begging for his life annoying her. She stepped closer, the white of his throat seeming to shimmer in the desert heat. Lily slowly drew the blade across his throat, the thick red of his blood glistening on the steel. She called it to herself as her father had taught her, felt its power pulse through her and she laid the foundation for the first summoning circle.

Razikale hugged her tightly, proudly telling her how powerful she was and how nothing would stand in their way. He didn't notice the shudder of revulsion move through her as she looked on the body. Nor did he see the tears she shed as she curled up in her nest of blankets and pillows when he finally allowed her rest. Lily moved swiftly into the Fade needing her mother.

**xXx**

_Lily watched Grace from through the trees; she longed to run to her, but her hands were covered in blood and no matter how much she washed them or rubbed them on her robes it wouldn't come off. She began to cry; confusion, pain and anger making her pace, her magic flickering wildly. She felt the demons approach and cried out as a huge rage demon appeared before her. She stared wide eyed; trembling, turning startled by a low growl and the demon's form of fire turning to ice._

"_Stay away from my daughter!" Grace snarled._

_Lily simply stared as her mother destroyed the demon, the others who had followed shrinking back into the shadows they had moved from. _

_Grace gently took her hands; trying not to be alarmed, she seemed to be growing more swiftly, almost Grace's height, developing into a beautiful young woman, she looked all of sixteen. Her ebony hair was loose and reached her waist, her golden eyes shimmering with tears. "Are you hurt?"_

_Lily shook her head; her mother's voice so soft, so different from the snarl only moments earlier. She snuggled into her arms feeling safe and loved. "Are you still coming for me mom?"_

"_I'm on my way Lily."_

_She sniffed sadly. "Good because I don't want to be here anymore."_

_Grace gently pulled her daughter onto the grass and held her close. Grace pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Tell me what's happening Lily."_

_Lily was too afraid to tell her, scared that she would be so angry or disgusted that she would not come for her. "I just miss you mom."_

"_I miss you too baby, but I'm coming."_

"_We have started making summoning circles."_

_Grace glanced to her startled. "You're making them too?"_

_Lily nodded, tugging at her hands in agitation. "Papa said it expands my abilities, but I don't like it."_

"_Why?"_

_She hesitated. "I … I had to use blood magic, it feels wrong." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Lily felt Grace's anger and shrank away from her._

_Grace tenderly held her daughter. "I'm not angry at you sweetheart, but I want you to try very hard not to use that kind of magic anymore."_

_Lily nodded wiping her tears. "I don't want to make papa angry."_

_Grace held her daughter close, determined to rip Razikale's heart from his chest. "Do you know when he is going to summon this woman?" _

"_At the full moon."_

_Grace nodded realising her daughter was waking as her image began to fade. "I'm coming for you Lily. I love you so much."_

**xXx**

Grace woke with a start to find herself in a comfortable bed, Alistair's arms wrapped around her. She slipped from his embrace and the bed and stared out of the window wondering where they were. For a second she thought about leaving, instead she moved back to the bed. "Alistair."

Alistair blinked sleepily and turned to her, sitting up at the dark look on her face. "Grace?"

"We are running out of time. They are conjuring summoning circles. We have until the full moon. I'm not losing her; I need to get to Lily, now!"

Alistair's eyes widened in horror at her words. "But that's just two days away!"

"I know what you said about going there as a dragon, but Lily has no time."

Alistair gripped her arm. "You are not going without me." He was startled and grateful for the relief in her eyes.

"Alistair I'm scared." Grace sighed softly as she was pulled into a warm embrace.

"Grace do you think you could carry a few people?"

Grace shifted slightly. "I would think four at the most, especially with gear."

He nodded. "There is no way Anders and Zevran will be left behind."

Alistair moved off to wake them as Grace packed. She glanced up as her father entered the room. He didn't say anything just gave her a hug. "Alistair will make sure I'm safe." She whispered.

Duncan nodded. "I spoke to Sunshine, the Divine is visiting Cumberland. We will go there and coordinate the army. Get Lily and get out; no heroics, you can't take him on by yourselves."

Grace nestled into his chest. "Just in case, tell the children I love them."

Duncan swallowed hard. "You better make damn sure I don't have to deliver that message." He muttered gruffly. He left as Alistair returned; his hand gripping his shoulder, before pulling Alistair into a hug.

Grace dumped their packs on the bed as Zevran; Coren, Anders, Marian, Cullen and Pooks entered the room. "Guys I'm a big dragon but I don't think I can carry seven of you."

Anders gave a grin. "We have a way around that."

Grace raised her eyebrow as Anders and Marian whispered words that sounded vaguely familiar, Marian transforming into a hawk after her namesake and Anders into a raven.

Zevran smiled. "The grimoire came in useful after all, no. They have been practising since you first discovered the spell."

Grace grinned. "I'm impressed." She glanced down startled as a cat rubbed against her leg. "Pooks!"

Pooks transformed back and grinned. "I am a woman of many talents."

"So it would seem."

Anders and Marian had returned to their usual form shivering slightly. "I just can't get used to that." Marian murmured, but grinned. "So, when are we leaving?"

Grace smiled feeling tears burn her eyes and hugged them all. "Thank you so much."

The Wardens watched them depart, feeling a sense of foreboding as the dragon and her passengers swept into the sky. Duncan forced himself to focus as they moved off towards Cumberland. The seven Crows had been given strict instructions that Duncan was to be protected at all costs, although the Warden Commander was unaware of the orders. Zevran had also given them a second task. Once the Wardens met up with the Divine they were to find out what they could about the Order of Andraste. Zevran wanted names and whereabouts intending to remove the Order permanently.

**xXx**

Anders and Marian were tucked into Zevran's cloak, who in turn was snuggled between Alistair in front of him and Coren behind. Cullen was at the back with Pooks in his arms, who was purring almost indecently. Grace took them as high as she dared, her powerful body gliding through the air. She felt a renewed sense of admiration for the form and had to remain focused, her passengers were so light she could almost forget they were there.

Grace followed the Minanter River west her speed terrifying to those she carried. Just after midday she landed on the edge of The Hundred Pillars Mountain range. They rested for two hours, both Anders and Marian exhausted from the spell lasting so long. Grace suggested she could try carrying their weight which relieved them both and as they settled onto her broad back and took off once more they clung to each other. If it was possible Grace was moving even faster; sweeping through the air currents, dipping and swerving to avoid any shift in the air that would slow her down. Grace would have kept going but Alistair got Cullen to get her attention though his Wild and they made camp near the imperial Highway. Grace spent the first hour pacing until Anders slipped a little something into her drink and she settled into Alistair's arms as the Fade pulled her down.

**xXx**

_Grace was startled to find herself in her own home, her eyes widening with delight when Gabriel, Aurora and Freya ran at her hugging her. She was even more startled when Alistair appeared, who looked as surprised as she did. _

_Aurora's eyes were gleaming with delight. "Gabe said we could see you both in the Fade."_

_Grace and Alistair glanced to Gabriel who had a very smug look on his face for a three year old. She tousled his hair and pulled them all close. They nestled together in the garden as Grace and Alistair listened to their news about school and having the Fey to play with. _

_Aurora placed a soft kiss to her parent's cheeks. "I know you are doing important things, but can you come home soon?"_

_Grace held her close. "Soon my darling."_

_Aurora settled on Alistair's knees as Freya clambered onto her mother's lap lavishing her with kisses and hugs. "Love you." Freya murmured snuggling against her, one hand clutching her fathers._

"_Love you too baby girl." They murmured in unison._

_Finally Aurora and Freya began to fade and Grace and Alistair held Gabriel tightly between them. "Thank you my darling Gabriel." Grace whispered._

"_I know you have to do what you are doing, but be careful."_

_Grace smiled. "We will and Anders and Zevran are with us."_

_Gabriel nodded. "Please come home soon. I know there is danger, but I want to see you for real."_

_Alistair gently pulled his son into his arms. "We will get back as soon as we can, I promise."_

_Gabriel smiled. "I love you papa."_

"_I love you too Gabe, with all of my heart."_

_Grace gently kissed his cheek. "I love you Gabriel."_

"_Love you too mom."_

_As Gabriel faded the Fade shifted around them and Grace and Alistair found themselves in the Silent Plains. Alistair shuddered, he hated this place. He glanced up startled at the young woman moving towards them. Her eyes were a beautiful gold, but were bloodshot and puffy from crying. Her hair was braided and coiled into a bun at the nape of her neck. She was wearing elaborate blue and golden robes and reminded him a little of Morrigan. She cast him a curious look before focusing on Grace. Alistair watched as they embraced, both holding onto each other so tightly it looked almost painful._

_Lily sobbed in her mother's arms. "Papa is so angry."_

_Grace gently wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. "Why is he angry sweetheart?"_

"_I refused to do the blood magic."_

_Grace held her close. "You did the right thing sweetheart."_

_Lily sniffed dismally. "Mom I don't want to meet this woman. I know papa is scared if her and he is not scared of anything!"_

"_I'm on my way Lily."_

_Lily glanced to Alistair, her words a whisper. "Who is that man mom?"_

_Grace took a deep breath. "Lily this is Alistair, my husband."_

_Lily's eyes widened. "But you and papa …"_

_Alistair came to her rescue. "Hello Lily it is lovely to meet you at last." Lily glanced at him shyly and returned his smile as she shook his hand. "Your papa wanted a baby very much and he wanted that baby with your mom."_

_Lily glanced to her mother. "You and papa never loved each other did you?"_

_Grace gently wiped away fresh tears. "No sweetheart we didn't."_

"_Is that why you left?"_

"_Lily your mother did not leave you, your papa took you somewhere else and your mom was too hurt to follow straight away."_

_Lily sighed and sat on the log she made appear. "Did he force you to have me?"_

_Grace knelt beside her never having expected to have this conversation yet. Again Alistair saved her from having to answer the painful question. _

_Alistair knelt beside Lily and gently took her hand. "Lily your papa wanted a baby so much he made himself look like me. Your mom did not know until later; but the act of your conception was not forced, your father did deceive her though."_

_Lily gazed at her hand clasped in his. "Are you going to kill me?"_

_Alistair shook his head. "No Lily we are coming to take you to our home, to keep you safe from the woman."_

_Lily sniffed unable to hold back her tears. "Papa does love me, it's just he is worried and scared and angry and it's making him mean, but he does love me."_

_Grace held her daughter as her sniffled tears became sobs. "Lily try and stay away from the summoning circles, I'll be there as soon as I can."_

_Lily nodded and snuggled against her, taking a moment simply to be together. Finally she pulled back. "Wake up mom, I need you." _

**xXx**

Marian moved to the edge of the campsite; gazing back to the mountain expanse, the last of the daylight glowing like fire on the tops of the range. She was startled as Anders arms wrapped around her waist. "I fear what will happen to her if we are too late." She whispered softly, glancing back at Grace.

Anders pressed a soft kiss to her neck. "We will be there for her whatever happens."

Marian sighed and turned to face him. "When this is over what happens to us?"

Anders smiled. "What would you like to happen?"

Marian gave a half-hearted scowl. "Anders!"

Pressing a soft kiss to her lips Anders clasped her hands. "I'm rather hoping you'd like to return to Ferelden."

Marian allowed a slight smile. "Is there room for me in your life and in your bed?"

Anders grinned. "Maker yes." Capturing her lips in a deeply passionate kiss. He ached to be completely intimate with Marian, but he was going at her pace.

Marian nestled against him and sighed. "First we get Lily and then we fight this damn war and maybe Maker willing we can return to Ferelden and I can finally have a home that I won't have to run from."

Anders gently nuzzled her throat. "I promise, no more running for you Marian Hawke."

Marian sighed and kissed him gently. "Trust me to fall for a mage who is off saving the world at every opportunity."

Anders laughed, the sound making Marian's heart glide. "I'm not the one fighting bandits to clear the road not to mention half of Kirkwall and giving the spoils to the poor in Darktown."

Marian shrugged. "That's just helping out in the little corner of Thedas I happen to be in."

Anders wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Can you feel the stillness Marian? It's like the calm before the storm."

Marian chuckled softly. "Anders we are already in the storm; we are in its eye and this is the calmness while everything around us is chaos."

Anders took a deep breath. "Marian just in case, I want you to know how amazing you are. I would never have got through this without you. I love you."

Marian gave a happy sigh. "Anders you better make it through this, or I will come into the Fade and haul your ass back out."

Anders grinned. "It wouldn't be the first time that's happened to me."

Marian chuckled. "I guess the women in your life are rather fond of having you around."

"The men are to." Zevran purred moving passed them. He had sharpened his weapons, poisons ready and now he was waiting. He glanced out towards the Silent Plains, somewhere out there was an Old God and if he was swift enough he might just get to kill him. Zevran's eyes seemed to glitter as he turned to the two mages. "Tomorrow Razikale dies, for Grace and for us all."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed. I would love to know your thoughts on the chapter._


	60. Trust Betrayed

Grace felt the magic long before they saw the glow, the echo of the blood magic rippled over her scales making her snarl in agitation. Pooks and Cullen were trying to soothe her with their Wild, but it had little effect. They all felt it, the air becoming more oppressive as night drew in. They had barely stopped all day, a deep panic setting into Grace that only flying could alleviate. She had been worried that she would be unable to find them in the vastness of the plains; but the magic was like a beacon, lighting the way. There was no way to hide their approach so Grace didn't bother to try. She flew as fast as she could while being mindful of those on her back. Her keen dragon sight showed her what they were facing before the others even saw the glow of magic. At least twenty Magisters stood in a wide circle surrounding a huge summoning circle and several smaller ones. The ripple of red energy flowed around them and she felt the song of the primeval lyrium. Razikale stood to one side, his hand resting on Lily's shoulder.

Taking them into a dive Grace shot over the Magisters hoping to interrupt them, but they were lost to the magic. Lily's eyes widened and Razikale snarled as the passengers slipped off and Grace transformed. She was in the black leather armour Arvis had gifted her, dagger at her sides and staff in her hands.

"Mom." Lily gasped taking a step towards her stopped by Razikale.

"You cannot stop this Grace." He snarled.

"Lily is your daughter." Grace hissed. "Don't do this to her, I know at least a part of you loves her!"

Lily glanced to her father. "Papa I want to see mom." She winced as his grip on her shoulder tightened.

"I cannot allow that Lily, the moon has risen it must be now."

"What must be now?" She pleaded.

Razikale looked at her sadly for a moment before the lyrium song increased and his face darkened. "You are simply a vessel." He snarled and pushed her hard into the circle.

Lily stumbled; unable to save herself as she fell to the ground gazing up at her father, backing away towards the centre as tendrils of magic started to move towards her from the Magisters.

Grace didn't hesitate as she ran into the circle after her, the energy lashed against her trying to tear through her armour. A huge storm rose up trying to prevent her from reaching her daughter. Lily cried out to her as the magic gripped her.

Alistair glared at Razikale and hit him with a smite; the Old God collapsing to his knees, screaming in pain as Zevran's blades sank into his chest. Zevran backed away startled as the Old God began to laugh, red energy pulsating around him.

"No mortal can kill me elf."

Alistair drove his sword down. "Let's see how you manage without your head!" He snarled in rage as Razikale dodged the blow, laughing as he seemed to vanish.

Anders and Marian were trying to break through the shield surrounding the Magisters, Pooks protecting them with Wild as Cullen and Alistair threw out Silence. The shield rippled and sent out a blast of energy that knocked them to the ground, Alistair taking the brunt of the spell being the closest. Zevran and Coren scrambled over to him having to tear off his chest plate that had crushed inward, Alistair gasping for breath as his lungs struggled beneath the constriction, blood gushing from the chest wound. Cullen held him down as Anders sought to heal the deep gash; Alistair writhing in pain. Marian and Pooks yelled out a warning as demons began to manifest from the smaller summoning circles, rage and desire moving against them.

Alistair was enraged; using his pain to fuel his anger, the wound was closed but his chest badly bruised, there was no time for Anders to do more. His eyes darkened, relieved to see the shield at least was gone. "Kill the Magisters or we don't stand a chance."

The Magisters were unable to defend themselves having to focus on the spell to call Anaria and give her enough substance to claim her vessel, but they managed to call forth more demons to fight in their stead.

Grace continued to fight her way to Lily; the red tendrils gripping at her, the storm raging around her, the song urging her to stop.

**xXx**

Lily shuddered as the magic gripped hold of her dragging her to the centre of the summoning circle. She fought against it with every spell she knew, but she simply wasn't strong enough to withstand the intense magic holding her. The magic invaded her, crawling its way into her body as she struggled and screamed. The feeling of hands on her shoulders made Lily turn expecting to see her mother. She gave a terrified scream as a woman so twisted by age and evil loomed towards her, still spirit but becoming more cohesive as she maintained her grip. Lily struggled feeling her very essence being pulled from her body. She begged; screamed, cried out for help and then Grace was there, wild in her fury, violet flames surrounding her as she gripped the spirit and tore her from her daughter.

Collapsing to the floor Lily backed away, her vision blurred by tears. She wiped her eyes angrily staring in awe at her mother and then saw Alistair through the pulsating energy and tried to make her way towards him, desperate to get away from the raging spirit. She screamed as her father materialised before her; gripping her arms, feeling the hatred and rage pour out of him. Her eyes widened; he was no longer her father, merely a vessel for the lyrium. Her eyes turned to Alistair who was moving towards them, his sword driving through the demons trying to stop him reaching her.

**xXx**

As Marian; Anders and Cullen fought the demons, Zevran, Coren and Pooks tore into the Magisters, while Alistair fought his way to Lily. He could see Grace through the storm fighting something, but he knew she would never forgive him if he went to her and not her daughter.

Razikale's magic did little to Alistair who ploughed through the storm and demons his resistance astonishing the Old God. Lily struggled in her father's hold and managed to break free running towards Alistair who gripped her arm and pulled her behind him; backing her towards the edge of the circle, hoping once out of the magic's influence she would be safe from Anaria at least.

**xXx**

Zevran drew his blade across another Magisters throat, there were only five left; but they were fighting back now Anaria had manifested, demons surrounding them. He heard Coren's cry of pain; seeing the young Crow drive one blade into the gut of a Magister while drawing the other over an exposed throat, even as he fell to the ground hit by a spell of the Magister. Pooks had darted to his side snapping the neck of the one who had cast the spell, Coren getting to his knees gasping painfully. That left two Magisters but they were by far the most powerful. Swamped by demons they were unable to reach them and were slowly being driven back. Anders sent out a flood of healing magic as Marian used her force magic to send the demons flying back giving them a chance to regroup.

**xXx**

Lily clung to Alistair, her eyes wide with terror as her father moved towards them. She turned as Marian gently took her hand.

"Come with me."

Lily glanced to Alistair who nodded, Marian and Cullen protecting her as they tried to get her out of the circle. Demons surrounded them, Marian sending out a wave of force magic. She turned startled as Lily sent out a wave of violet energy that tore into the demons her golden eyes flashing with rage.

Marian ginned. "You are your mother's daughter."

Lily gave her a huge smile and then glanced towards Grace her eyes widening in horror. "Mom!" She screamed.

**xXx**

Grace had never felt so cold, the spirit felt like death and a darkness that not even the Darkspawn could match. She felt demons claw at her, but couldn't fight them and her mother. Flame roared around them followed by ice driving the demons back as Grace tried unsuccessfully to destroy her mother. Andraste's words whispered in her mind, that only the Dragon Queen knew how to destroy her. She panicked and sent out a huge wave of Wild that tore into the summoning circles ripping apart the magic that had brought them together. The spirit faded as did the storm. Grace was breathing heavily; turning startled at Razikale's roar and cried out as her body was slammed against the ground. Grace felt the crushing blows and hit back, all her anger at the Old God pouring out and even as he took Alistair's form she kept hitting driving him back from her. "You're not Alistair!" She roared, flipping them over and bringing her dagger to his throat.

"Mom no please!" Lily screamed out running towards them ignoring Marian who tried to hold her back.

"Lily no!" Grace cried out as her daughter reached the middle of the circle her body caught in a swirl of red pulsing light. Grace turned to Razikale. "She's your daughter; don't let this happen to her!"

Razikale simply turned away. Grace ran towards her daughter, hearing Lily scream for her before there was a huge flash of energy that knocked them off their feet.

**xXx**

Lily struggled and sobbed knowing it was useless. They had saved her, only for her to run right back into the trap. She had destroyed herself for a father that simply thought of her as a vessel. She felt the presence once more and shuddered as she felt herself being dragged from her body. Lily felt a coldness and then blue light replaced the red and she was drawn down; down into a place where arms enfolded her, whispers soothed her and she knew she was beyond her mother's ability to help.

**xXx**

The energy faded and Anaria stretched her arms above her head luxuriating in the feeling of this new powerful body. She turned her gaze to Grace who was lying on the ground; her eyes flickering open, struggling to sit up. Their eyes locked and she smirked at the despair in her daughters eyes. Anaria allowed the violet flame to curl around her hand feeling the astonishing power of the Wild. She strode to Grace who didn't move and drove her hand into her chest, laughing as she gripped her heart. "You were right Grace, Wild does have a kick to it." She smiled in delight as Grace screamed as she applied pressure, her body arching towards her.

Tears slipped down Grace's cheeks; she had failed Lily and now her mother would kill her and she would fail Aurora, Gabriel and Freya. She stared into her daughters eyes which were no longer her own; seeing the woman of the Eluvian staring back at her, her beautiful features already twisted by the creature now within her. She screamed as her mother squeezed again.

Anaria smiled, bending to Grace's ear. "Soon, but not yet." Anaria pulled her hand away and walked over to Razikale. She turned back to Grace. "When Lusacan joins us we will meet on the field of battle and only when everything you love is dead or enslaved will I grant you the death you will beg for. We are reborn and not even the Maker can save this world now."

Grace continued to stare into the space they had been long after they had gone. Unaware of gentle voices and arms around her; she simply stared, tears slipping down her cheeks as the first light of dawn stretched across the sky.

**xXx**

Despite Anders and Marian's best attempts they were unable to pull Grace from the deep shock she had fallen into. Cullen and Pook's Wild fared no better. Alistair noticed the first of the vines starting to break through the sand and urged his companions to retrieve as many of the Magisters horses as they could as they needed to leave. Alistair cradled Grace to him as they mounted the horses as the plants began to wrap themselves around the Magisters bodies, flowers blooming in the heat of the morning consuming the flesh. They moved out; pulling the other horses with them, none wanting to leave them to the fate of the flowers.

They remained silent; none had expected that outcome, so sure that they would have been able to save her. Lily's screams as her body was taken from her haunting them all. They all kept stealing glances at Grace who stared ahead unseeing, Alistair whispering softly to her.

Zevran glared ahead of them as they re-joined the Imperial Highway. He had driven his blades into him and despite being coated in his most lethal poison it had done nothing to rid them of Razikale. He was so lost in thought he did not hear Coren approach until a hand gripped his arm, startling him.

"We will find a way to kill them Zev."

Zevran glanced to Grace, turning away as tears gleamed in his eyes. "To save us all we will have to kill her daughter."

Coren moved his horse closer. "Zev that woman is no longer Lily."

Zevran lowered his head. "I was so sure we would …" He faltered.

"I know." Coren whispered. "But we must be strong and do what must be done."

Zevran glanced up and nodded; turning to Anders, who urged his horse forwards, his eyes dull with pain. "We must warn the others; facing one Old God would have been difficult enough, but three is something that will require more support than we have gathered."

Anders downed a lyrium potion and cast haste, the road blurring as they thundered towards Cumberland.

**xXx**

As night fell Anders crawled into his bedroll beyond exhausted, Marian curling next to him gently trickling regeneration into his strained body. Anders whimpered softly; his whole body felt raw and aggravated by the magic rather than soothed by it, but Marian continued until he relaxed against her and finally sank into sleep.

Zevran and Coren were taking first watch, their bodies having melted into the shadows. No-one would see them until they wanted to be seen.

**xXx**

Pooks had curled up to Cullen, his hand gently running down her back. They had spoken to Sunshine in the Wild Lands and relayed what had happened. Sunshine had paled and sank to the ground feeling heartsick. She had said she would contact Duncan via the orb he had kept and alert the others to the likelihood of what they would be facing. Cullen and Pooks both knew the Huntress would be present for the battle that lay ahead and they had never known anything to survive The Hunt, although they knew the losses would likely be great. Pooks shivered and nestled closer to Cullen. "We have already lost so many and there will be so many more lost by the time this is done."

Cullen smiled and pulled her closer pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Then should we fall I will meet you in the Wild Lands."

Pooks smiled. "I think we should take everyone there now."

Cullen smiled. "You know they would never leave. This is home and Pooks it _is_ worth fighting for."

Pooks sighed. She had been in many Hunts; fought by Sunshine as the Huntress and the Great Hunter before her, but never had she felt such as sense of heaviness on her heart. She had become too invested in this place, had come to love too many of the people and knew that they could easily be taken from her. She clasped Cullen's hand and led him to her tent pulling him into her bedroll needing his passion as much as his love.

**xXx**

Alistair sat next to the fire Grace in his arms. He had stopped speaking a while ago; his voice too raw. Now he simply ran his fingers through her hair, hoping that this simple touch would help her to return from wherever she had gone. He closed his eyes shuddering at the thought of Aurora or Freya being taken in such a manner and wondered if he would survive the loss of one of his children. Alistair made a promise to himself and to his children in that moment that should he survive what was to come, no matter what happened he would never leave them again.

**xXx**

Grace was in darkness so deep her senses were cut off. She was numb; there was no rage to pull her from the depths of her despair only a bone deep ache that pulled her deeper into herself. All that she had been through; only to have her daughter taken away from her. Her mother's words spoken from her daughter's lips echoed through her mind. They would raise Lusacan and the world would fall. Grace drifted; here she was separated from her feelings, distanced from her pain. To leave here would mean acknowledging that pain and Grace turned from it; ignored the tug, the insistent prodding of grief demanding that she return that her work was not done that she could not rest until Anaria, Razikale and Lusacan were no longer a threat. Grace turned her back on the world and sank into a world of her own creation; where Lily played with Aurora, Gabriel and Freya and no harm could come to them.

**xXx**

It took three more days of Anders exhausting himself with haste spells before they reached Cumberland. Grace had remained unresponsive and the entire group was weighed down with guilt and pain. Duncan and Fiona were there to greet them having been updated by Sunshine. Duncan gently pulled Grace into his arms, carrying her into their accommodation. They were startled to be taken into a huge mansion; Fiona softly explaining they had been housed by the King himself, she suspected to keep them in one place.

Despite the Wardens efforts Grace remained silent, her eyes locked on a point far into the distance. It reminded Duncan, Danforth and Loren uncomfortably of when she had been made tranquil the first time. Fiona knelt beside her and gently took her hand. "Grace I cannot begin to imagine how difficult this is for you, but you need to come back."

"Perhaps we can offer some assistance." Everyone in the room turned startled as the Divine herself entered the room with Durel who was glancing anxiously in Grace's direction. She gestured to the mage at her side. "Regalyan has some experience in treating deep shock."

Durel saw Alistair tense and moved towards him. "Alistair they mean her no harm, please for Grace's sake let him help."

"I will not leave her."

The Divine smiled. "I would not expect you to Prince Alistair."

Alistair did not bother to correct her, his eyes locked on the mage who was now kneeling beside Grace. Regalyan gently took her hand and closed his eyes, he sighed moments later. "With your permission." He stated looking at Alistair. "I will go to her in the Fade."

Alistair narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think you can find her?"

Regalyan gave a sad smile. "I happen to know that particular part of the Fade well. I can bring her back, but only if you lay aside your mistrust and let me try."

Alistair knelt beside him. "If you hurt her in any way I will kill you."

"Understood."

Alistair nodded, making sure the mage saw his hand move to the hilt of his sword. Regalyan nodded to the Divine who smiled and closing his eyes he let go of his body and entered the Fade.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** I apologise for the delay in getting this chapter posted, but hope it was worth the wait. Thank you for reading. Reviews are always appreciated._


	61. A Captured Moment

_The sun shone brightly, a warm breeze rippling against his skin. Regalyan smiled at the sheer beauty surrounding him. Meadows of bright flowers in a valley surrounded by mountains whose peaks were so high they were topped with snow. He moved towards the sound of water and saw the woman he was looking for her attention on the four children chasing each other, three girls and one boy. Her eyes swept to him and he was startled by the look of recognition before she returned her gaze to the children, to his knowledge they had never met before. "Grace my name is Ragalyan, though I prefer Galyan." He smiled brightly. "May I sit?"_

_Grace glanced to him again. "If you wish."_

_Galyan settled next to her, watching the boy splash the girls who giggled in delight. "An idyllic scene."_

_Grace sighed and turned to him. "It was."_

_Galyan flushed and shifted uneasily. "I apologise for intruding."_

"_Just tell me why you are here Galyan."_

_He hesitated. "To bring you back."_

"_And if I don't wish to go?"_

"_Grace this is just a shadow world."_

_Grace glanced to Lily pushing aside the ache and concentrating on the little girl laughing with her brother and sisters. "I know. I just wanted a few moments with her that were denied me."_

"_I am truly sorry."_

_Grace was a little surprised to realise he was being genuine. She turned her attention to him. "Are you with the Divine?"_

"_I am."_

"_You might want to warn her about her Seekers."_

_Galyan nodded shivering slightly. "Durel informed us of what happened. I cannot imagine what has gotten into Cassandra." He cleared his throat. "I mean Seeker Pentaghast."_

_Grace gazed at him sadly. "Cassandra knew the truth about tranquility. I thought she wanted to help mages. I actually thought she spoke the truth when she said she was there to root out corruption on both sides."_

"_The death of her brother at the hands of blood mages poisoned her. I thought I had got through to her a little. It seems I was mistaken."_

_Grace shifted slightly, not blind to the sadness in his eyes. "Perhaps you did. I believed her words were genuine; they may have been, but whatever she said, she is a danger now."_

_Galyan hung his head. "And she is Maker knows where."_

"_She will seek out the Divine, she will go to Val Royeaux."_

"_How can you be certain?"_

"_She believes the Divine is corrupted. She will seek to remedy that."_

"_Durel believes the same. The Divine sent word for the Seeker and those with her to be taken into custody when sighted."_

_Grace gave a tired sigh. "How can she possibly know who she can trust?"_

_Galyan hesitated. "She has faith."_

_Grace turned away, a sharp bitter laugh leaving her lips. "Believe me the Maker doesn't care." Shifting her position she turned back to the mage. "Do you know why the Divine wants to see me?"_

"_She has taken an interest in you for some time."_

_Grace raised an eyebrow. "I see."_

"_Grace you represent a new future for mages. The Divine has risked her position to keep the wolves from your door."_

"_Nice of her." Her words laced with sarcasm._

"_Grace while I understand your mistrust, her desire for change is genuine. The Divine is unusual, it is best that she explains, but she has more desire to help mages than any in her position before her. She is truly a unique Divine." _

"_Unless she knows a way to defeat the Old Gods I'm not interested in speaking to her." She muttered stubbornly._

"_Perhaps she can help you."_

_Grace's look was piercing. "She can?"_

"_Perhaps."_

_Grace sighed. "If I leave I will have to feel it all. I'm not sure I can take it."_

"_Alistair is with you. Allow your tears and then use your anger as you have always done. You will need it for the fight."_

"_She took my daughter." She whispered, the pain starting to flood her as the Fade around them shifted._

_Galyan took her hand. "Grieve and then seek vengeance."_

_Grace took one last look at the children, Lily turning to her smiling and waving as she faded._

**xXx**

Alistair glanced up as Galyan gave a soft groan and sat up, his face pale.

Durel helped him to his feet. "Come, you need rest."

Alistair glanced to Grace as his name left her lips, followed by a heart wrenching sob. He pulled her into his arms as she wept; clinging to him as she faced her grief and it swallowed her. Alistair glanced up to Galyan mouthing thank you, the mage nodded and leaned against Durel as exhaustion tugged at his limbs.

"When Grace is ready we should talk." Galyan stated weakly before they left the room.

Gasped sobs tore from Grace's throat as the immensity of her grief welled within her. There was no stopping it; no barrier that she could erect to ease the pain, no way to damn the torrent of emotions as they dragged her down. Alistair's warm body and soft voice were the only things keeping her from drowning. She wept until her eyes burned and her throat was raw and still she sobbed until she struggled to breathe and Alistair thought he was going to have to send for Anders. She clung to him as though he was the only thing in the world and he held her close devastated that he had failed her.

"She was safe." She gasped at last. "Why did she have to step back into that circle?"

Alistair gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, as more slipped from her eyes. "He was her father love, as terrible as that is and she wanted to help him."

"I promised her I would come for her. I swore I would protect her."

"Grace there was nothing more any of us could have done." He pulled her tight to his body. "When I saw her hand in your chest I thought I had lost you too." He whispered brokenly. "I just have you back and I was facing losing you again."

Grace wound her arms around him and rested her cheek against his chest. They sat together in soothing silence with only their heartbeats telling of the passing of time. Grace gave a tormented sigh. "What are we going to do? My mother is the most powerful of them all and I don't even have the advantage of Wild magic anymore. If they raise Lusacan …" Grace closed her eyes shuddering.

"We will find a way." Alistair whispered. "I swear to you we will find a way." He gently cradled her to his chest and stood, settling them into a chair. "Whatever it takes my love, we will stop them."

Grace closed her eyes, nuzzling into his throat. "Alistair how can I kill my mother when she is in Lily's body?" Her voice cracking in desperation.

Alistair gently kissed her forehead. "When the time comes I will deal with Anaria."

Grace shook her head. "I won't lose you to her!"

Alistair hugged her tightly to his chest. "You are exhausted. Sleep now and we will speak of such things when you wake."

Giving a resigned sigh Grace curled up against Alistair and closed her eyes, Alistair's fingers flowing through her hair lulling her into sleep.

**xXx**

_Grace heard whispers in the shadows surrounding her; memories surfacing and fading, disjointed and confusing. She was in a room with an all too familiar object, stone steps leading up to two figures carved in stone standing as guardians on either side of the huge Eluvian. Grace reached up and gently ran her fingers across the rippling surface. _

"_Beautiful is it not." Grace span, her heart beating wildly as Keeper Marethari approached her. "Crafted by the elves of Arlathan it has more power than you could possible imagine."_

"_I'm dreaming."_

"_Partly. I called you here because there are things you need to hear. During your time with us I ensured that you would have a life for the one that would be taken."_

"_Freya for Lily." Grace whispered brokenly._

"_It was all I could do."_

"_How could you have known about Lily?"_

"_The Eluvian, just as you saw her. There was nothing you could have done. It was her destiny, the reason she was created."_

"_She was my daughter!" Grace snarled. "You could have told me!"_

"_I did what I could. In part to atone for what I would do. For what I have done."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I had a debt that needed to be repaid to your mother, a debt that could not be ignored."_

"_What debt?" Grace hissed, her blood running cold._

_Marethari lowered her eyes. "The resting place of Lusacan."_

"_You told her where to find him!" _

_Marethari sighed, suddenly looking far older than her years. "I had no choice. The debt had to be paid."_

"_Where is he?"_

"_You cannot stop this."_

"_You are destroying us all!"_

"_No, there is still hope. You must go to Feraurdrenn. The balance has shifted too far, the Queen must be freed."_

"_And just how exactly do I free her?"_

"_You must go to her. It is the only way."_

_Ripples spanned out over the surface of the Eluvian, replaced with images. A beautiful land, fertile and prosperous came into view. She gazed in wonder as Gabriel, now a young man stood by his father at the head of an army of Wardens. The Griffon emblem on his armour. Freya by his side._

"_All three Theirin children have a great destiny ahead of them, but whether it will come to pass will depend on you."_

_Grace turned to her. "What are you talking about?"_

"_On the field of battle you will have a choice, to take a life or spare it. That one decision will shape the fate of Thedas."_

"_Whose life?" Grace moved to her, panic sweeping through her mind making her limbs leaden. _

"_Whichever decision you make will destroy you if you let it. You must prepare."_

_Grace's eyes widened. "Keeper, you must explain yourself."_

"_I'm sorry child, I truly am." _

Grace woke taking ragged breaths; she slipped from Alistair's knee and stared out of the window. Tears slipped down her cheeks; she needed to get to Kirkwall, but first she needed to speak to the Divine.

**xXx**

Grace was in no mood to pander to a religious leader and it showed on her face as she entered the hall Alistair at her side. Her eyes locked on the Divine, who rose as she entered. She was aware of the Wardens glances and forced herself to remain calm.

"Grace." Her voice reminded her vaguely of Leliana which helped to sooth her a little.

"Divine Justina." Grace idly wondered if she was expected to kneel, something she had no intention of doing.

The Divine inwardly smiled, even as grief stricken as she was she still had fire. "First allow me to extend my deepest sympathy for your loss."

Grace bristled, Alistair's fingers running over her knuckles in a soothing manner. "Thank you. May I ask why you wished to see me?"

"I think somewhere more private might prove more suitable, my chambers perhaps?"

"I would have Alistair; Zevran, Anders and Cullen join me." It was a demand not a request and the air was tense.

Divine Justina smiled. "As you wish. Durel and Regalyan will also be accompanying us."

Grace gave a curt nod following them, glancing to Alistair who was clearly nervous about potentially having the head of the Chantry upset with them. She caught her father's gaze who looked as nervous as Alistair.

"Be nice Grace, please." Alistair pleaded.

"I will play nice as long as she does." She muttered.

Anders moved behind her. "Grace please stay calm. You feel ready to hit something and believe me assaulting The Divine is not something you want to do."

Grace took a deep breath. "That's why you are all here."

They entered the rooms that were luxurious, rich purples and golds seemed to cover every surface. The Divine made herself comfortable on a sofa, Durel and Regalyan hovering near her. "Please sit down."

Grace sank onto a chair Alistair next to her. Everything was putting her one edge, the Divine's seemingly pleasant manner to the richness of the room. She thought of all the mages and Templars who had died at Kirkwall; of the madness of Meredith and Cassandra's apparent corruption, she clenched her fists as she thought of the Rite of Tranquility and all that it meant. Anders, Cullen and Zevran settled at strategic points where they could prevent Grace from reaching the Divine if that became necessary.

"When you first returned to Ferelden I was curious as to what you would do." The Divine stated.

Grace's head snapped up. "Excuse me?"

"Flemeth is not as discreet as she thinks she is, or should that be Anaria."

Grace felt every muscle in her body tighten. "What do you want?" Grace ground out.

The Divine leaned forward. "Grace I do not say this to antagonise you, only to show you the field upon which we find ourselves. Instead of being your mother's puppet you have proven yourself time and time again as an advocate for a new way of life for mages and Templars both. Despite your treatment from the Chantry you still seek to find a solution for both sides. My predecessor would have put you in the deepest dungeon she could find; I however am inclined towards a new way for us all. Durel has informed me of the Order of Andraste, something I have heard rumours of but have never been able to find evidence of. They are elusive."

"You might want to start with the Seekers and the Knight Commanders." Grace growled. "They seem to have a fair idea of this _elusive_ group."

"Not every Circle or Chantry is corrupt Grace." The Divine attempted to soothe.

Grace stood, Alistair's fingers curling gently around her wrist. "Every Circle and Chantry that carries out the Rite of Tranquility is corrupt." Grace's look seemed to bore into the Divine's soul.

The Divine stood. "The Rite is a matter for another time."

The growl that left Grace's throat was terrifying, Alistair tightening his grip. "I believe we are finished here." Grace hissed knowing she needed to leave before she throttled her.

"Grace we could accomplish more if we worked together."

Grace hesitated forcing herself to calm. "What are you suggesting?"

The Divine held out a key that appeared to be made of quartz crystal. "As a show of faith."

Grace took the key, feeling the power within the crystal. "What does it unlock?"

"Our salvation I hope. It has been kept in the safekeeping of my family for countless generation. We have waited a long time for you Grace. For the child of the dragon who would not seek power or position; but who would lead us, just as Andraste did."

Grace felt her jaw drop. "You either want a saviour or a sacrifice and I will be neither!"

"The key is yours now as it was hers. Perhaps you will find its lock. Now, if you will excuse me I must ensure extra forces are sent if we are to be fighting three Old Gods rather than one."

Grace stared at the key and then looked back to the Divine. "Do you know what this unlocks?"

Divine Justina smiled. "When you return and Maker willing we win this war; I shall tell you the story of my family, for now take the key with my blessing and know you were always meant to receive it."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _

_Poor Grace. She just can't get a straight answer!_


End file.
